Better Then
by debott
Summary: Chloe ist vor fünf Monaten gestorben und Max kann nicht länger mit ihrer Entscheidung leben. Sie hat schon versucht, in der Zeit zurückzugehen, aber ihre Kraft ist verschwunden. Oder schlummert sie vielleicht doch noch ihn ihr? Könnte sie vielleicht wiedererweckt werden mit der richtigen Motivation? Ihr fällt nur eine einzige Möglichkeit ein, es herauszufinden. Übersetzte Version
1. Drücke W um zu springen

_A/N: Drama/Thriller mit kopfzerbrechendem Zeitreiseplot und haufenweise (aber niemals genug) Pricefield. Inspiriert von Koethe und dessen großartiger Musik._

 _Dies ist eine Übersetzung/Interpretation von IsraelBlarghs Fanfiction-Novelle unter demselben Namen. Ich lege jedem ans Herz, sein Original zuvorderst zu lesen. Des Weiteren ist der Genuss dieser Geschichte aus Qualitätsgründen auf 'Archive of Our Own' zu empfehlen._

 _Viel Spaß._

* * *

 **Better Then**  
 **Life is Strange: Im Auge des Sturms**

 **von IsraelBlargh**

 **übertragen ins Deutsche von Debott**

* * *

Akt 1: Home, Shit, Home

Kapitel 1: Drücke W um zu springen

Wellen brechen gegen die Wand aus Klippen unter mir. Unaufhörlich bearbeiten sie den schroffen Fels mit ihrer schäumenden Brandung. Es ist friedlich hier oben: Der salzige Geruch der See liegt in der Luft, es geht eine leichte Brise und die Vögel singen zu einer gemächlich emporsteigenden Frühlingssonne, deren zärtliche Wärme sich bereits auf meinem Rücken abzeichnet. Doch dieser friedliche Anschein trügt. Sowie ich in das Foto in meinen Händen blicke, fühle ich mich verloren in den Gezeiten. Zeit- und ziellos umhergeschwemmt in von Wind und Wellen verwischten Erinnerungen.

Chloe starb heute vor fünf Monaten.

Ich hoffte, mit der Zeit würde es besser werden. Dies ist, was sie gewollt hatte, nicht wahr? Dies ist, was geschehen sollte, das Leben, das ich leben sollte. Wie also könnte es mir derart widerstreben?

Mittlerweile wurde es schon zur Gewohnheit, endlos in das Foto zu starren. Dieses gottverdammte Schmetterlingsfoto, welches ich einfach nicht über mein Herz bringe, es zurückzulassen. Ich habe schon längst versucht hindurchzuspringen. Schon hundert mal habe ich es versucht.

Ich habe auch schon versucht, die Zeit zurückzudrehen. Nichts will funktionieren. Seit dem Tag ihrer Beerdigung liegen meine Zeitreisekräfte eingesperrt hinter einer Türe, die ich nicht zu durchbrechen vermag. Eine ganze Weile lang war ich erleichtert, als ich noch dachte, ich könnte über sie hinwegkommen.

Heute denke ich das nicht mehr. Fünf Monate lebe ich nun schon das Leben einer Toten: Ich gehe morgens zur Schule, ich esse mittags in der Kantine, ich mache nachmittags meine Hausaufgaben; alles genau wie früher. Am Abend schließe ich mich ein in mein Zimmer und weine bis meine Augen nachgeben und ich in einen rastlosen Schlaf verfalle. So weit, so normal. So fern, und so bedeutungslos. Dieses Leben scheint mir nicht mehr das meine, nicht mehr real, und vielmehr nur das verzerrte Nachbild einer Existenz, die sein hätte können.

Es ist schon so lange her und doch kann ich nicht aufhören, an sie zu denken. An die Art und Weise, wie sie umkam. An die Person, die sie war in jener Realität. Ich kriege Joyce einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf, eingeknickt und gebrochen, nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Die Albträume rauben mir jeden Schlaf. Jefferson lauert in jeder dunklen Ecke, obwohl ich sehr wohl weiß, dass er schon lange im Knast vegetiert. Chloe stirbt in jeder einzelnen Nacht vor meinen Augen. Sie stirbt, und es gibt nichts, was ich dagegen tun könnte. Ich habe Jeffersons Dunkelkammer zurückgelassen, doch die Dunkelheit bleibt noch immer ein Teil von mir.

Und niemand kann davon wissen. Niemand darf auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung davon haben. Ich würde meiner Geschichte selbst nicht glauben, wenn ich sie hörte. Wie soll ich nur jemals wieder in die Zukunft blicken, wenn jedes Gespräch zum Taumeln durch ein Minenfeld wird? Jede Frage zu einer quälenden Erinnerung an Wissen, das ich eigentlich gar nicht besitzen dürfte? Ich kann ihre Blicke nicht ertragen, wie sie sich fragen, was los ist, warum es mir noch nicht besser geht. Sie verwenden Worte wie „tapfer" und „tragisch" und „heilen". Sie können es nicht besser wissen, aber ich will ihnen trotzdem allen den Hals umdrehen deswegen.

All die Last erdrückt mich, sie raubt mir den Atem. Es ist einfach zu viel, ich kann sie nicht mehr länger alleine ertragen. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr.

Und so stehe ich hier nun, oben auf dem Leuchtturm, über die Reling geklettert. Dies ist meine Lösung. Nach dem, was Kate in der ursprünglichen Zeitlinie getan hat, lässt sich die Ironie des Schicksals nur schwerlich leugnen.

Ich stecke das Foto weg und schließe die Augen. Ich bin nicht suizidgefährdet, nicht wirklich. Ich muss zu ihr zurück, und das hier ist schlichtweg die einzige Möglichkeit, die mir noch bleibt: eine Leben-und-Tod-Situation, um meine Kraft neu zu erwecken. Ich habe mir nichts davon eingebildet, ich weiß, dass sie da ist. Wenn das hier nicht funktioniert, dann klappt auch sonst nichts.

Und falls es die Kräfte nicht neu entfachen sollte… tja.

Sie sterben zu lassen, war die richtige Entscheidung. Daran glaube ich noch immer, trotz alledem.

Ich glaube einfach nur, dass ich nicht länger mit dieser Entscheidung leben kann.

Ich öffne die Augen.

Ich tue einen Schritt nach vorne.


	2. Die Fokusmechanik

Kapitel 2: Die Fokusmechanik

Im nächsten Augenblick peitscht mir der Wind ins Gesicht und die Küstenlinie rast mir unaufhaltsam entgegen. Noch während ich falle, schreit ein einziger, unausweichlicher Gedanke in meinem Kopf: _Ich werde hier sterben!_ Das war die dümmste Idee, die ich jemals hatte, wie konnte ich nur jemals so verzweifelt werden? Zu spät, es jetzt zu bereuen, oder, Dummkopf?

Ein entsetzlicher Schrei entweicht meiner Kehle, als mir die Klippe mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit entgegenfliegt, nah und näher, schnell und schneller. Grausame Bilder eines übel entstellten Leibes, der unter mir auf dem Felsen aufklatscht und in tausend Teile zerfetzt wird, zeichnen sich schon in meinem Geist ab. Panisch strecke ich die Hände vor mir aus, als ob sie meinen Sturz abfedern könnten—

Und dann bin ich wieder oben auf dem Leuchtturm.

Ich strauchle. Ich klammere mich wie verzweifelt an die Reling. Ein keuchender Atemzug, dann noch einer, und ich breche als flennendes Häufchen Elend in mir zusammen.

Ich habe mich gerade beinahe umgebracht. Aber es hat funktioniert, aber ich habe mich beinahe umgebracht, aber es _hat_ _funktioniert_. Die beiden Gedanken wechseln sich unaufhörlich ab in meinem Kopf, ich bin schrecklich entsetzt und stolz auf mich zur selben Zeit. Ich brauche eine ganze Weile, um mich wieder zu sammeln.

Schließlich atme ich tief durch und stöhne laut ächzend auf. Ich kann sie wieder in mir spüren, diese außernatürliche Quelle der Kraft. Eine Kraft, die Realität nach meinem Willen zu biegen und zu krümmen. Sie ist wieder da, genau vor mir in Reichweite. Ich sehe auf meine rechte Hand, auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Veränderungen. Nichts zu erkennen.

Ich blicke wieder auf und da sitzt ein blau-schwarz schimmernder Schmetterling auf dem Geländer, genau dort, von wo ich gesprungen bin. Er schlägt gelassen mit den Flügeln, scheinbar gleichgültig gegenüber allem, was ich tun könnte…

„Keine Ahnung, ob du ein Schutzengel bist oder ein Troll-Geist, aber… danke… glaub' ich."

Er flattert davon. Wahrscheinlich um irgendwo anders einen neuen Tornado zu machen. Etwas zögerlich strecke ich meine Hand aus und versuche die Zeit zurückzudrehen. Der Schleier der Realität verdichtet sich um mich, meine Sinne beginnen zu kribbeln und zu pochen in mir bereits bekannter Weise. Dieser pulsierende Druck, diese träge, unwillige Nachgiebigkeit. Es ist ein seltsam tröstliches Gefühl.

Und während Wind und Wetter und Wellen in Zeitlupe ihre Richtung ändern und rückwärts gleiten, schwebt der Schmetterling weiter unbeeindruckt davon.

Ich lasse los. „Typisch."

Die Kraft ist zurück, sie ist wirklich wieder zurück. War sie womöglich die ganze Zeit über in mir? Oder ist es dieser seltsame Tiergeist, der über mich wacht, und je nach Lust und Laune gibt und nimmt?

Ist doch jetzt sowieso alles einerlei, nicht wahr? Ich habe bekommen, was ich wollte. Nun gibt es nur noch eines für mich zu tun.

Mit zittrigen Fingern bringe ich das Foto erneut hervor. Sein weißer Rahmen bereits arg abgenutzt und größtenteils tränenvergilbt, doch das Bild an sich noch so klar und kräftig wie am allerersten Tag. Ich halte es mit beiden Händen, damit es nicht ganz so sehr bebt.

„Tut mir leid, Arcadia. Ich war einfach nicht stark genug."

Ich fokussiere meine Sinne. Seine Konturen beginnen zu schimmern. Alles bis auf das Bild wird unscharf und verschwimmt.

Lass diese Realität ungeschehen sein.

* * *

Weg mit dem Wagen, her mit dem Hammer, Glas einschlagen, Feueralarm auslösen. Alles wie gehabt.

Ich bin ein einziges, verstörtes Nervenbündel, während ich Chloe dabei lausche, wie sie die Begegnung überlebt. Wie viel Blut mag nun wohl an meinen Händen kleben? Es ist nicht wie beim ersten Mal: Dieses Mal weiß ich ganz genau, was passieren wird. Ich bin gerade dabei, bei vollstem Bewusstsein, vorsätzlich die Stadt zu zerstören. Und das alles aus einem einzigen, selbstsüchtigen Grund.

„Und sie ist es sowas von wert."

Ich kann mir mein Lächeln nicht einmal verkneifen. Bin ich ein abscheulicher Mensch?

Ich hinterlasse alles exakt so, wie es war—mit Ausnahme eines Details.

Ich bringe mein Tagebuch hervor und blättere einige Seiten weiter. Ob zehn wohl genug sind? Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie viel ich geschrieben habe bis zu unserem letzten Tag. Ist auch nicht weiter wichtig, solange ich es nur in ein paar Tagen von jetzt lese. Sollte ich meinem zukünftigen Vergangenheits-Ich keine Nachricht hinterlassen, dann wäre ich auf ewig gefangen in der daraus resultierenden Zeitschleife des Elends.

Ich drücke den Stift nur leicht auf, sodass möglichst kein Abdruck durchs Papier hindurch scheint. Die Worte nehmen eine ganze Seite ein.

 _Hi, Max. Ich bin Max aus der Zukunft._

 _Sie wird versuchen, dich zu überreden, in die Schultoilette von Blackwell zurückzuspringen._

 _Tu es nicht. Macht einfach zusammen weiter._

 _Zeige ihr diese Nachricht, wenn es so weit ist, aber nicht vorher._

 _Ernsthaft, ich werde angepisst sein, wenn du sie noch einmal sterben lässt._

Ich kann schon spüren, wie meine Sinne den Halt verlieren, als ich fast fertig bin. Ich stecke das Tagebuch zurück in meine Tasche und halte die Hand über den Alarmknopf, so als ob ich ihn gerade erst gedrückt hätte. Mit etwas Hoffnung wird mein Vergangenheits-Ich von diesem Zeitpunkt an alles so machen wie sie es soll.

Ein Vorhang aus strahlendem Weiß verdeckt meine Sicht.

* * *

Im einen Moment noch befinde ich mich in einer Schultoilette, der Lärm des Feueralarms hämmert ein auf meine Trommelfelle.

Im nächsten und ich stehe in einem kleinen, unscheinbaren Raum mit einem Computer und einer Türe direkt vor mir. In meiner Hand befindet eine Waffe. Ein Taser?

„Alter," erklingt eine allzu bekannte Stimme in meinem Kopf, „du bist echt die abgefahrenste Superheldin, die es jemals gab."

Ich sehe nach unten und da liegt ein vor Krämpfen zuckender Mann auf dem Boden. Zwei weitere hinter mir.

„Hallo? Erde an McFly, warum stehst du da nur rum? Kacke, hat sich die Verbindung schon wieder aufgehängt?"

„Chloe?"

„Woah, hey. Du hast gesagt, wir sollen nicht mehr unsere richtigen Namen im Einsatz benutzen. Vielleicht hältst du dich zumindest mal an deine eigenen Regeln?"

Ich taste mit einer Hand nach meinem Ohr und erfühle irgendeine Art Ohrknopf. Offenbar ein Funkgerät. „Wie, äh… wie genau soll ich dich nennen?"

Für einen Moment höre ich nur Stille.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragt sie schließlich. „Das ist jetzt echt nicht gerade der Augenblick, um Witze zu reißen."

„Ich… ich bin bloß…"

Meine Freude darüber, Chloes Stimme zu hören, ist irgendwie etwas gehemmt durch all diese leblosen Körper um mich herum. Offensichtlich habe ich sie gerade per Elektroschocker außer Gefecht gesetzt. Hoffentlich nichts weiter darüber hinaus.

„Alter, reiß dich mal wieder zusammen."

„Ja, äh, okay."

„Was ist denn los mit dir?"

„Also gut, ähm… raste jetzt bitte nicht aus. Ich habe dir erzählt, was ich mit Fotos machen kann, oder? Du weißt Bescheid?"

„Ach verdampfte Kacke, ausgerechnet jetzt? Ernsthaft? Wie weit?"

„W-was?"

„Du hast gerade ein Foto benutzt, um diese Zeitlinie zu erschaffen. Wie weit bist du gesprungen?"

„Ich… fü-fünf Monate. Warum sind hier—"

„Fünf…"

Eine weitere Pause.

„Heilige Scheiße," haucht sie durchs Mikrofon, „du bist AlphaMax. Es ist endlich so weit."

„Ich… _was_?"

„Es ist so weit… Kacke, es ist so weit. Das ist echt das absolut _beschissenste_ Timing…"

„Warum halte ich 'nen Taser in der Hand, Chloe? Wo bin ich hier?"

„Keine Zeit jetzt für sowas." Ihre Stimme wird zu einem erstickten Krächzen, so als ob den Tränen nahe. „Bitte tu jetzt exakt, was ich dir sage, in Ordnung? Sieh in deine Manteltasche, linke Innenseite. Dort befindet sich ein Foto von uns beiden."

Ich tue wie mir geheißen, doch Etwas unter meinem Mantel lässt mich plötzlich stocken und innehalten. Entgeistert starre ich auf das um meine Brust geschnallte Pistolenhalfter.

„Ich hab' eine _Knarre_ bei mir?"

„Keine Zeit jetzt, Max. Tu einfach was ich dir sage, geplaudert wird später."

„Ist ja gut, O.K. 'Tschuldige." Ich wühle in besagter Tasche. Das Foto ist genau, wo sie gesagt hat, sorgfältig verpackt in einer dieser Plastiktütchen mit luftdichtem Druckverschluss. Wir beide blicken der Kamera entgegen, todernst und emotionslos. Ich erkenne uns kaum wieder.

„Das war vor einer Stunde," erklärt sie. Gott, warum weint sie denn? „Spring da durch und sag mir dann Folgendes, Wort für Wort: _Es ist an der Zeit, Lebwohl zu sagen._ Ich werde wissen, was zu tun ist. Hast du verstanden?"

„J-Ja. Ja, das habe ich. Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich komme schon klar. Tu es einfach, Max. Du schwebst hier in Gefahr. Ich liebe dich, hörst du?"

„Äh—"

Von der anderen Seite ist nur noch ein unangenehmes Kriseln zu hören, ein Dröhnen und Rauschen des Mikrofons. Doch dann kann ich ihre Stimme wieder hören, leise wie aus einiger Entfernung. „Kacke! Verdammte Scheiße!" Ein lautes Krachen. Irgendetwas bei ihr geht scheppernd zu Bruch. „Ausgerechnet _jetzt_ taucht sie auf? Warum zum Teufel _jetzt_? Gottverdammte Kack-Scheiße!" Sie flucht weiter. Sie schreit und weint.

Was zur Hölle ist das für eine Realität?

Ich blicke in das Foto. Einfach erstmal tun, was sie sagt, es geht hier offenbar ganz buchstäblich um Leben und Tod. Ich versuche mein Bestes, mich über die Waffen, die leblosen Körper und Chloes explosiv zorniges Rasen hinweg zu konzentrieren.

Meine Sinne verschwimmen mit ungeahnter Leichtigkeit und einmal mehr bin ich auf und davon.

* * *

Ich werde vom Blitz der Kamera geblendet und blinzle erst einmal desorientiert. Ich sehe nach links und da sitzt Chloe, kohlrabenschwarzes Haar reicht ihr bis zu den Schultern, und glotzt mich fragend an.

„Ah Mist," sagt sie. „Du hast's benutzt. Und ich war mir _sicher_ , der Plan wäre perfekt. Was genau ging schief?"

Ich versuche mich erstmal wieder zu sammeln. Wir sitzen in einem Auto, kompakte Innenseite und schnittige Armaturen. Ich bin vollständig in Schwarz gekleidet, von Zehenspitzen bis fingerlose Handschuhe, genau wie sie auch.

„Chloe…"

„So schlimm gleich, was? Warte, wie weit bist du gesprungen? Sag jetzt bitte nicht, es waren ganze Tage. Oh Gott, ist bei dir alles Ordnung?" Ihre Hand umklammert fest die meine, als sie sich mir entgegenlehnt und mich genauer ansieht, ihre Augen voll Besorgnis.

„Ja, bei mir ist alles gut, ich… es ist nicht wie du denkst." Ich bedecke ihre Finger mit meiner anderen Hand. „Du sagtest, ich soll dir Folgendes sagen: ‚Es ist an der Zeit, Lebwohl zu sagen.' Du meintest, du wüsstest, was zu tun wäre?"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck, er… fällt einfach in sich zusammen. Sie weicht vor mir zurück, starrt mich an, als hätte ich ihr gerade eine schreckliche Abscheulichkeit auf den Schoß geladen.

„Ne— nicht wahr. Wie lange? Wie lange von jetzt an?"

„E-eine Stunde, laut dir."

Sie nimmt es zunächst wortlos in sich auf, atmet einfach eine Zeit lang ein und aus. Ich sehe mir das Bild in meinem Schoß noch einmal an. Echt komisch, mich selbst mit goldblonden Haaren zu sehen. Eng gebundener Pferdeschwanz und lose Strähnen hinter die Ohren geklemmt. Chloes Frisur ist ein loser Haarknoten, ihr Pony auf beide Seite gekämmt und so schwarz wie die Nacht. Offenbar trägt sie inzwischen ein Nasenpiercing. Wir beide wirken völlig übermüdet und erschöpft.

„Also gut," flüstert sie. „Alles klar, in Ordnung." Sie blinzelt und reibt sich die Augen. Sie sieht mich an und versucht zu lächeln, doch die Feuchtigkeit in ihren Augen verrät sie. „Du hast echt das beschissenste Timing getroffen."

Ich lächle entschuldigend zurück. „So viel ist mir schon zu Ohren gekommen."

"Ja? Wie wütend war ich?"

„Du… du bist praktisch ausgerastet. Ich glaube, du hast damit angefangen, den Laden auseinanderzunehmen, wo auch immer das war."

„Jup. Das kann ich nur allzu gut nachempfinden."

„Du nanntest mich… 'AlphaMax'?"

Chloe schwenkt nur herabspielend ihre Hand. „Bloß ein bescheuerter Spitzname für das andere Du. Ich erklär's dir später, O.K.? Aber hör zu, das hier wird auf jeden Fall schwierig werden und bestimmt auch ziemlich bekloppt. Aber als allererstes… danke für was du getan hast. Die Nachricht, die du geschrieben hast."

„Oh… kein Thema, schätze ich? Das muss für dich mittlerweile natürlich lange her sein, aber ich hab' das erst vor ein paar Minuten gemacht."

„Ja, ich weiß. Natürlich." Sie atmet frustriert aus und schüttelt den Kopf. „Heilige Scheiße… Und schon wird alles wieder kompliziert. Bekacktes Zeitreisezeug, ganz ehrlich…"

„'Tschuldige, Chloe, aber… kann ich dich bitte einfach nur drücken? Ich bin _sowas von_ froh, dich zu sehen."

Sogar noch über ihren Schockzustand hinweg blitzt ein unheilverkündendes Glitzern auf in ihren Augen. Sie reicht mir einen einladenden Arm entgegen. „Baby, wir haben zusammen schon ganz andere Sachen gemacht, also tob dich ruhig aus."

Ich stutze einen Augenblick über dem, was sie offensichtlich meint, und werfe mich dann ohne ein weiteres Zögern in ihre offenen Arme. Es ist unbequem, mich so über die Handbremse zu lehnen, und dennoch ist es alles, was ich mir so lange erträumt hatte. Ich drücke sie so fest ich nur kann an mich und lasse die Realität ihrer Existenz mir in die Knochen einsinken.

Das war es sowas von wert. Was auch immer geschehen mag, was auch immer ich hierfür getan habe… sie ist es sowas von wert.

„Da, wo ich herkomme, warst du seit fünf Monaten tot," flüstere ich neben ihr Ohr.

„Sowas in der Art hatten wir uns schon gedacht. Wir sind bereits davon ausgegangen, dass du irgendwann auftauchen würdest. Auch wenn wir nie vermutet hätten, dass es so lange dauern würde."

Ich lasse wieder von ihr ab, wenn auch nur höchst ungern. „Warum… warum bist du so ausgeflippt?"

„Ähm, ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit, mich von BetaMax zu verabschieden. Ich wusste die ganze Zeit schon, es würde irgendwann so weit sein, aber das macht es nicht gerade einfacher. Aber hey, diese Chloe hier bekommt eine ganze Stunde, von daher… alles gut."

„BetaMax?"

„Na weil sie doch im Vergleich ganz einfach zweitrangig war, kapiert? Ist eigentlich ziemlich fies—frag nur mal Gamma- oder DeltaMax—aber irgendwie ist es halt auch die einfachste Methode, um den Überblick zu behalten bei deiner chronischen Chronoschizophrenie."

„Oh."

So weit hatte ich natürlich nicht gedacht. Ich hatte nie auch nur einen Gedanken verschwendet an all die anderen Maxs, die ich jedes Mal, wenn ich durch ein Foto in eine neue Realität springe, überschreibe und zunichtemache.

Diese Max hier… sie hatte wissen müssen, was auf sie zukommt, dank meiner Nachricht an sie. Wie es wohl sein mag, für ganze Monate vor sich hinzuleben, in vollstem Bewusstsein, dass alles, was man erlebt, eines Tages von einer Sekunde zur nächsten wieder vergessen sein wird…

Ein Todesurteil, wenn man so will.

„Chloe, warum trage ich eine Waffe bei mir?"

„Erkläre ich dir später. Du verschwindest sowieso jeden Augenblick wieder."

Wie auf Stichwort beginnen die Ränder meiner Wahrnehmung erneut zu verblassen. Ich greife nach ihrer Hand, plötzlich angsterfüllt, sie abermals zu verlieren an eine neue, ungewisse Zukunft. Oder… Gegenwart, technisch gesehen.

Sie lächelt mir entgegen. „Ich riech' dich auf der anderen Seite."

"Chloe, sag ihr, dass es mir leidtut."

„Muss es nicht. Du hast mich gerettet und das ist ihr bewusst. Sie wird sich bloß über den Zeitpunkt beschweren."

„Trotzdem…"

„Alles wird gut werden, meine Liebe. Wir schaffen das schon, verstanden? Ach ja, und keine Sorge wegen der Haarfarben. Die lassen sich abwaschen."

Es ist das Letzte, was ich höre, ehe mich das strahlende Weiß von Neuem verschlingt.


	3. Diese Entscheidung wird Konsequenzen

Kapitel 3: Diese Entscheidung wird Konsequenzen tragen

Im einen Moment noch sitze ich in einem mir unbekannten Auto, an einem mir unbekannten Ort, und klammere mich an Chloes Hand, als wäre sie das Einzige, was mich noch vor dem Ertrinken bewahrte.

Im nächsten spüre ich ihre Lippen auf den meinen. Chloe hüllt mich ein in ihre Wärme, ihre Arme pressen mich wie verzweifelt an sie. Ich fühle mich, als könnte ich jeden Augenblick mir ihr verschmelzen und eins werden, ihr Duft ist überall um mich herum.

Das Gefühl scheint zunächst überwältigend, doch nicht in einer Million-Trillion Jahren würde ich es als ‚unangenehm' beschreiben.

Sie muss meine überraschte Reaktion bemerkt haben, da sie schließlich halbherzig von mir zurückweicht. Ihre Wangen zeigen klare Spuren von Tränen und es braucht keinen Spiegel, um festzustellen, dass meine den ihren in nichts nachstehen.

Chloe sucht meinen Blickkontakt mit den Augen. „Max?"

„I-ich bin's. Das andere Ich."

„O.K." Sie lässt etwas unbeholfen von mir ab. „'Tschuldige. Wir haben angefangen und… konnten irgendwie nicht wieder aufhören."

„Das… ist schon in Ordnung."

Der Geschmack und das Gefühl ihrer Lippen verweilen noch immer auf meiner Zunge. Sie beide entfachen in mir die Erinnerung an einen anderen Kuss. Einen aus einer anderen Zeit, in einem Moment der Verzweiflung.

Ich weiß nicht, was sie ein meinem Gesicht zu erkennen scheint, doch sie dreht sich von mir weg, als könne sie den Anblick nicht ertragen. Ich bin gegen die Motorhaube eines silbernen Autos gelehnt, wahrscheinlich dasselbe, in dem wir eben noch saßen. Mir gegenüber und einige Meter weiter stehen ein paar Parkbänke, ein Geländer und vereinzelte Bäume. Jenseits des Geländers erstreckt sich ein sanft hügeliges Tal im sonnigen Morgenlicht zusammen mit einem kleinen, verschlafenen Städtchen ganz in der Nähe. Keinen blassen Schimmer, wo zur Hölle wir sind.

Ihr Rücken ist mir noch immer zugewandt, Chloe atmet tief und mit einem Schaudern durch.

„Hier." Sie dreht sich zu mir um und reicht mir ein Handy, um das ein Paar Kopfhörer gewickelt ist. „Deins. Du bist gerade erst mit der Aufnahme fertig geworden, du solltest sie dir anhören. Ich… ich brauche 'nen Augenblick für mich alleine."

Sie begibt zum Geländer und lehnt sich mit den Ellbogen darauf, umschlingt ihren Oberkörper mit beiden Armen. Auch wenn sie die ganze Zeit über ruhig bleibt, so kann ich doch erkennen, wie ihre Schultern beben unter leisen Schluchzern.

Ich muss den schweren Kloß in meinem Hals herunterschlucken. Ich fummle einen der Kopfhörer in mein Ohr und berühre den Handybildschirm. Es öffnet sofort zur Aufnahme-App und zeigt eine frisch abgespeicherte Audiodatei an.

Play.

Nach einigen Sekunden ist meine eigene Stimme zu hören, klamm und rau.

 _„Hi, Max. Ich bin's. Max aus der Vergangenheit. Jup, fünf Monate später und Zeitreise klingt immer noch völlig bekloppt._

 _„Also… ich werde nun jeden Augenblick verschwunden sein. Ich hatte lange Zeit große Angst davor, weißt du? Ich wünschte, ich könnte behaupten, jetzt nicht mehr, aber es ist noch immer verdammt gruselig. Jetzt gleich jeden Moment wird dieser Mensch, zu dem ich wurde, einfach aufhören zu existieren. Ich versuche mir noch ständig einzureden, dass es unmöglich genauso schlimm sein kann wie Sterben, aber…"_

Ein Schniefen. Ein kurzes Kichern. _„Oh Gott, klingt das alles depri. Ich sollte wohl besser meine Klappe halten. Ich weiß, du musst dich auch so schon fühlen wie der letzte Arsch. Ich bin dankbar für was du getan hast, musst du wissen, und das hier ist nun mal der Preis, den wir dafür zahlen. Und mal abgesehen davon… bei manchen meiner Erinnerungen ist es wahrscheinlich sogar besser, wenn sie in Vergessenheit geraten…_

 _„Ich nehme das hier auf, damit ich dir vorher noch die halbwegs richtige Richtung weisen kann. Die Details findest du im Tagebuch, also ließ es dir möglichst bald durch._

 _„Also… ich kann nicht wissen, wie es für dich gelaufen ist, aber hier drüben war es nicht gerade einfach für uns. Die Kräfte nie wieder anzurühren war keine Option. Ich habe einige fragwürdig Dinge getan, von denen ich nie vermutet hätte, dass ich dazu imstande wäre, und du wirst Dinge über dich selber erfahren, die dich vielleicht zunächst abschrecken werden. Aber bitte glaub mir, wenn ich sage: Sie sind alle notwendig. Sie sind alle zu Chloes und auch deinem eigenen Besten. Alles ist so wie es sein muss, da jede Alternative so unwahrscheinlich viel schrecklicher wäre…_

 _„Ich weiß leider nicht, wie viele Fähigkeiten du beibehalten wirst, sobald du übernimmst. Wer weiß, vielleicht musstest du ja die Apokalypse höchstpersönlich abwehren und bist deshalb sowieso viel besser. Wie auch immer, hier ein paar grundlegende Dinge:_

 _„Du kannst einigermaßen gut mit Handfeuerwaffen umgehen, bist aber alles andere als ein Meisterschütze. Wenn es zu Handgemengen oder zum Nahkampf kommen sollte, bist du ziemlich aufgeschmissen. Also ganz genau genommen trifft es ‚hoffnungslos unbrauchbar' viel eher, aber die Zeitreisekräfte machen das zum Glück mehr als wieder wett._

 _„Du kannst die Zeit mittlerweile für gute drei bis vier Stunden am Stück kontinuierlich zurückspulen. Super-schnell, super-langsam, wie auch immer du magst. Am besten, du übst einfach weiter und versuchst die Dauer möglichst noch weiter zu strecken._

 _„Ach ja, ich nenne es ‚Kontinuierliches Zurückspulen', wenn du währenddessen an Ort und Stelle bleibst, im Gegensatz zu einem ‚Komplettneustart', bei dem du im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes alles, inklusive dir selber, wieder zurück auf Anfang setzt. So wie es uns am allerersten Tag im Klassenzimmer passiert ist, wie du dich bestimmt erinnerst. Das ist seitdem noch öfters vorgekommen, ich weiß nur leider noch immer nicht, wie ich es kontrollieren soll, aber irgendwie_ muss _es einfach möglich sein…_

 _„Darüber hinaus bist du auch noch in der Lage, dich ein Stück weit zu bewegen, während du die Zeit um dich herum zum Stillstand bringst. Das ist zwar immer noch unfassbar anstrengend, aber trotzdem auch umso hilfreicher. Das ist eine Sache, die ich noch unbedingt verbessern will. Oder vielmehr… wollte._

 _„Und vielleicht wäre es auch noch erwähnenswert, dass du aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund die Zeit ums Verrecken nicht verlangsamen kannst, während sie dabei noch immer vorwärtsläuft, was doch irgendwie merkwürdig ist, nicht wahr?_

 _„Und dann hätten wir da noch die Visionen. Die können tierisch nervtötend werden, falls du gerade dabei sein solltest, irgendwas Wichtiges zu machen. Sie passieren einfach immer mal wieder, kein Schimmer wo, wann oder auch nur wie. Manchmal dauern sie weniger als eine Sekunde und sind dann sofort wieder vorbei, manchmal erwischen sie dich auch eiskalt gleich für mehrere Minuten. Erfahrungsgemäß ist das, was du siehst, in Stein gemeißelt und kann schlichtweg nicht verändert werden, also bereite dich stattdessen lieber darauf vor. Das ganze wäre auch um einiges hilfreicher, wenn sie nur nicht immer gleich so höllisch wehtäten…_

 _„Und wo wir schon beim Thema Schmerz sind, Migräne hast du nach wie vor sehr häufig, aber Nasenbluten immerhin nicht mehr so oft und du wirst auch viel seltener gleich bewusstlos davon. Eigentlich nur noch dann, wenn du es mit den Zeitreisen wirklich übertreibst. Also am besten gehst du einfach sicher, dass Chloe in der Nähe ist, wann immer du trainierst. Es kann mitunter recht kompliziert sein, die ganze Zeitlogistik im Auge zu behalten, aber ihr werdet schon klarkommen. Sie ist es inzwischen gewohnt…_

 _„Chloe und ich… wie soll ich es anders sagen… wir sind zusammen. Also richtig ernsthaft zusammen. Hoffnungslos ineinander verknallt. Sie wird daher wahrscheinlich einige Schwierigkeiten haben, sich entsprechend umzustellen, kann ich mir vorstellen. Nimm es einfach nicht persönlich, O.K.? Sie liebt dich so abgrundtief, ich… ich kann es gar nicht richtig in Worte fassen…"_

Die Stimme wird wieder brüchig. Ein Schniefen, dann schwere Atemzüge. _„Ich weiß, du wirst eines Tages dasselbe für sie empfinden … und ich kann dir versprechen, du wirst es auch nicht bereuen…"_

 _„Alter, wehe dir, falls du vergessen solltest, wie ich dich zur Lesbe gemacht hab', Caulfield!"_

 _„Oh mein Gott, ab zurück in deine Ecke, du Hasenohr! Das hier sollte privat sein."_

 _„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut."_

 _„Oh Mann…_

 _„Hör zu, was auch immer du tust, kümmre dich ja gut um sie, verstanden? Es geht ihr… besser, mittlerweile. Sie nimmt jetzt Medikamente… Antidepressiva. Pass ja auf, dass sie sie auch täglich nimmt. Ich selber hatte auch zeitweise damit angefangen, sie dann aber wieder abgesetzt, weil sie aus irgendeinem Grund die Kräfte durcheinanderbringen. Es war… echt nicht lustig manchmal. Chronische PTBS und wie diese ganzen dummen Buchstaben auch immer heißen mögen. Wir hätten es wahrscheinlich nicht gepackt, wenn wir uns nicht gegenseitig gehabt hätten. Sie hat schon mehr als genug von meinem Scheiß mitmachen müssen, also tu ihr jetzt bloß nicht unnötig noch mehr weh, kapiert?_

 _„Gott, was rede ich da eigentlich? Du bist ich! Bestimmt wirst du dich bald ganz genau wie ich dabei erwischen, wie du sie abgöttisch verehrst und wie ein Depp anschmachtest die blöde Kuh…_

 _„Ach ja, übrigens, wegen deiner Kräfte: Mit Sicherheit wirst du dich von Zeit zu Zeit versucht fühlen, etwas vor ihr zu verheimlichen. Um sie zu beschützen, um irgendeinem blöden Streit aus dem Weg zu gehen oder sonst was. Versuch es einfach gar nicht erst. Riesen Neuigkeit: Wir sind beschissen darin, Chloe anzulügen, und ich möchte wetten, sie hat auch irgendeinen siebten Sinn für uns, Max. Sie merkt es jedes Mal—und ich meine es ernst: Jedes einzelne, verdammte Mal, ich schwör's dir. Also bleib mit ihr einfach gleich bei der Wahrheit, teile die Last, erzähl ihr alles. Du wirst dankbar sein, dass du es getan hast, und es wird sie schon nicht umbringen…_

 _„Was noch? Ah ja, stimmt. Was auch immer es mit diesem bescheuerten Hokus-Pokus-Tornado auf sich hatte, scheinbar war das eine einmalige Angelegenheit. In den vergangenen paar Monaten habe ich die Raumzeit zu 'ner Brezel und wieder zurückgebogen und nichts ist passiert. Ich habe absolut keinen blassen Schimmer, warum Arcadia Bay zerstört werden musste. Entweder es ging tatsächlich die ganze Zeit nur darum, dass Chloe auf dieser dummen Schultoilette sterben musste, oder aber es hatte am Ende des Tages ganz einfach doch überhaupt nichts mit mir zu tun… keine Ahnung._

 _„Ich sollte dich trotzdem noch vorwarnen… mach dich besser darauf gefasst, kranke Scheiße zu sehen. Nach und nach geben mir diese Kräfte immer mehr den Eindruck, dass es da noch eine komplett andere Welt innerhalb unserer schon existierenden Welt gibt. Ich weiß auch nicht, es lässt sich einfach nicht erklären, so sehr ich es auch versuche. Und das pisst mich sowas von an."_

Eine Weile lang Stille. Dann ein tiefes Seufzen.

 _„Es gibt noch so viel mehr zu erzählen. Ich habe eben schon damit angefangen, über Sean Fluch-über-seinen-Namen Prescott zu reden, musste es aber alles wieder rückgängig machen, es hätte einfach zu lange gedauert. Ich kann dem, was ich über dieses Thema zu berichten habe, hier sowieso nicht gerecht werden. Lies einfach das Tagebuch, wenn du soweit bist. Ich habe nicht an grausamen Einzelheiten gespart über das, was dieser Mann uns bisher alles angetan hat. Ich wusste, dass du es irgendwann lesen würdest, und ich wollte dir eine angemessene Motivation liefern…_

 _„Ich habe alles getan, was in meiner Macht steht. Ich werde jetzt noch ein letztes Mal in Ruhe mein Mädchen küssen gehen. Du kannst ja von mir aus dranbleiben, wenn ich dann gleich weg bin…_

 _„Ach ja, noch etwas. Chloe meinte, du hättest dich über die Waffe gewundert. Keine Sorge, wir sind die Guten. Meistens jedenfalls. Und ja, du hast Menschen getötet. Wir hatten keine andere Wahl…_

 _„Du wirst dich wohl oder übel mit dem Gedanken abfinden müssen. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst damit leben können, weil ich es auch getan habe._

 _„Lass uns nicht hängen, Max Caulfield."_

Die Stimme verstummt. Die Aufnahme stoppt.

„Wowser."

Chloe dreht sich zu mir um. Sie wirkt wieder etwas gefasster. „Scheiße, du sagst das noch immer?"

„Der Situation ziemlich angemessen, findest du nicht?"

„Aber hallo. Ist schon echt starker Tobak."

„Du hast es dir auch angehört?"

„Hab' nur 'nen Teil mitbekommen, bis du mich verscheucht hast. Schon fertig?"

Ich nicke. „Ich habe jemanden umgebracht?"

„Wow, sie hat dir davon sofort erzählt?" Chloe lehnt sich rücklings gegen das Geländer und verschränkt die Arme vor sich. „Es stimmt. Wir beide haben. Ansonsten wären wir wahrscheinlich noch viel mehr als nur tot."

„Du auch?"

Chloe zuckt mit den Schultern. Sie wirkt nicht stolz darauf, aber ebenso wenig reumütig. Sie erläutert nichts als die Faktenlage.

„Wen? Warum?"

„Prescott Arschlöcher. Der Typ führt irgendwas Krasses im Schilde, Max. Arcadia Bay war nur der Anfang, ein feuchter Scheißdreck im Vergleich hierzu. Wir waren bis vorhin drauf und dran herauszufinden, was genau, damit wir ihm endlich das Handwerk legen können, aber dann bist du aufgetaucht."

„Das Handwerk legen? Wovon redest du? Wie denn?"

„Was glaubst du denn wie? Wir konnten den Wichser endlich in eine Ecke drängen und du hattest dich auch schon um seine Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gekümmert. Du bist ein unaufhaltbarer Meuchel-Ninja, Max."

Ich blinzle sie fassungslos an. „Heilige Scheiße, Chloe."

„Ja, wie schon gesagt… echt starker Tobak. Nimm dir ruhig so viel Zeit, wie du zum Verarbeiten brauchst."

Ich lehne mich zurück gegen das Auto. Kann es irgendwie nicht richtig fassen. Wir sind… Mörder? Gesetzesflüchtige? Gesetz _lose_ wahrscheinlich sogar. Es ist als ob ich zusammen mit Chloe auch noch einen ganz eigenen postapokalyptischen Überlebenskampf nur für uns zwei beide als Extra dazu bekommen hätte. Ist dies wirklich das einzige Leben, das sie jemals führen darf? Ist alles, was ihr zu bieten habe, entweder elender Tod oder Töten, um nicht getötet zu werden?

Während ich noch gedankenverloren in meine Hände starre und mich frage, wie viel Schmerz ich ihr bis hierher schon bereitet haben muss, begibt sich Chloe zu einer der Rücksitztüren des Autos und fängt damit an, in ihrem heillosen Krempel zu wühlen. _Unserem_ heillosen Krempel, sollte ich vielleicht besser sagen. Sie kehrt zurück und hält mir ein simples, schwarzes Buch entgegen. Nach allem, was ich bisher über diese Realität weiß, erwarte ich schon halb, dass da „Death Note" auf dem Einband geschrieben steht.

„Dein Tagebuch ist inzwischen bei weitem weniger farbenfroh als noch früher. Du hast praktisch eine komplette Anleitung für dein neues Selbst verfasst. Oder vielmehr… dein altes, oder… ach scheißegal, du weißt schon."

Teilnahmslos blättere ich durch ein paar Seiten, es ist zu etwa drei Vierteln vollgeschrieben. Ein paar einzelne Fotos, kaum nennenswert Schnörkel oder Kritzeleien, dafür aber Unmengen Handgeschriebenes.

„Könnte eine ganze Weile dauern, bis ich damit durch bin," sage ich ihr.

„Pff, nö, könnte es nicht."

„Häh?"

„Du Dummbeutel kannst es in weniger als einem einzigen Augenblick lesen. Zumindest was meine Perspektive angeht."

„Oh. Stimmt ja. Zeitreise. Ich Dummbeutel."

Behutsam klappt sie das Buch wieder zu, während es sich noch in meinen Händen befindet. Ihre Finger bedecken die meinen. „Aber lies es nicht gerade jetzt, in Ordnung? Informations-Überdosis und all das. Sie sagte, da wäre mitunter grausige Scheiße drin beschrieben, und du siehst auch so schon mitgenommen genug aus."

„Du hast es selbst nicht gelesen?"

„Um dabei den geballten Zorn von Max der Allmächtigen auf mich zu ziehen? Ne du, danke, lieber nicht."

„Hä? Sie ist doch gerade eben erst fertig geworden mit ihrer Predigt, alles mit dir zu teilen."

„Ja, schon. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du das auch tust. Und genauso vertraust du darauf, dass ich dein persönliches Tagebuch nicht anrühre. Ergibt Sinn, oder?" Sie gibt mir ein liebevolles Lächeln und einen leichten Schubs in Richtung Beifahrersitz. „Komm, steig ein. Du kannst mich von mir aus fragen, wonach immer du willst, bevor ich dir Betsy vorstelle. Oder du sortierst erstmal in aller Ruhe deine Gedanken, ganz wie du willst. Wie schon gesagt…" Ihr sanftes Lächeln wird zum frechen Grinsen. „Nimm dir Zeit."

„Deine bescheuerten Wortspiele werden dir auch niemals langweilig, oder?"

„Nnnope. Und wir wissen beide ganz genau, dass du insgeheim auf sie abfährst." Sie hebt ihre Hand für ein High-Five und ruft, „Gute Zeiten…?"

„Och nöö!"

„Los doch, lass mein Herz jetzt nicht im Stich!"

Ich rolle übertrieben mit den Augen und klatsche sie bewusst viel zu halbherzig ab. „Schlechte Zeiten, du Dummdepp."

„Auf immer und ewig. Also los jetzt, einsteigen."

Wir setzten uns in den winzigen Nissan Dingsbums. Was wohl aus ihrer alten Schrottmühle geworden sein mag? Wahrscheinlich zurückgelassen an irgendeinem einsamen Straßenrand, nachdem sie ihren letzten erbärmlichen und dreckschleudernden Ächzer von sich gegeben hatte.

Sie verbindet ihr Handy mit dem Autoradio und klickt sich eine Weile lang durch die Menüs. „Da. Der guten alten Zeiten wegen."

Ein Musikstück beginnt zu spielen, leise genug, dass wir noch immer ein Gespräch führen können, ohne gegen die Lautsprecher ankämpfen zu müssen. Ich habe den Namen des Liedes niemals erfahren, doch es zeichnet augenblicklich eine lebhafte Erinnerung in meinem Kopf, so als wäre sie erst gestern passiert: Chloe, wie sie auf ihrem Bett tanzt, lässig an ihrem Joint pafft und mir zuruft, ich solle mit meinem knochigen Hintern wackeln. Der plötzliche Gedanke macht mich unweigerlich grinsen, fast schon als ob ich wieder in ihrem alten Zimmer stünde an jenem warmen Oktobertag.

„Schön, dass du dieses Lächeln noch nicht verlernt hast," murmelt sie vom Fahrersitz herüber. Die Art und Weise, wie sie mich ansieht… als wäre sie das leibhaftige Porträt des Wortes ‚zärtlich'.

Reflexartig weiche ihrem Blick aus. Meine Wangen fühlen sich plötzlich unnatürlich heiß an.

Sie lacht laut auf. „Also _die_ Reaktion hab' ich nun schon ewig nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, du bist doch echt zu köstlich für diese Welt. Kacke, ich sollte mich aber lieber mal zurückhalten. Ich will nicht auch noch aufdringlich rüberkommen." Chloe startet den Motor und setzt das Auto endlich in Bewegung. Manuelle Gangschaltung, pfui Teufel. „Übrigens," spricht sie weiter, „spiel unter der Fahrt niemals mit der Zeit rum, oder du landest Po voraus mitten auf der Straße."

„Ich bin mir sicher, da steckt irgendwo eine witzige Geschichte dahinter."

„Nee, nicht wirklich. Wir haben mit haufenweise Zeug herumprobiert—für die Wissenschaft, versteht sich. Dass ich mich halb totgelacht habe, als ich dich wieder vom Straßenrand auflesen durfte, war dabei nur unterhaltsamer Nebeneffekt."

„Fürsorgliches Mitgefühl war schon immer eines deiner Markenzeichen. Jetzt bin ich aber neugierig, was haben wir noch alles getestet?"

„Hmm, mal nachdenken… Das von eben betrifft zum Beispiel nicht nur fahrende Autos. Vielmehr wirst du beim Zeitreisen praktisch komplett aus der normalen Raumzeit ausgenommen, zusammen mit deiner gesamten derzeitigen Bewegungsenergie—oder zumindest deiner Bewegungsenergie in Relation zur Erde und deren Eigenrotation. Es wirkt irgendwie… ein bisschen wie ein Anker, der verhindert, dass du einfach in den Orbit katapultiert wirst, jedes Mal, wenn du die Zeit zurückdrehst. Soweit jedenfalls die Theorie. Ein Beispiel: Wenn du von einem Hochhaus springst und dann in allerletzter Sekunde, kurz vor dem Aufprall deine Zeitreise zündest… du bist praktisch Batman, darauf will ich hinaus."

„Was? Ernsthaft? Ich bin dafür von einem _Haus_ gesprungen?"

„Ööhm. Nicht… als allererstes? Zunächst noch eher… na, du weißt schon, niedrigere Dinge. Eine mittelhohe Mauer, von 'nem Bus, dann ein Baum… Babyschritte halt. Babyschritte geradewegs auf 'nen gottverdammten Abgrund zu, hehe. Du selbst hast das Gefühl umschrieben mit „als würde man in Wackelpudding versinken", so als ob sich die Luft um dich herum verdichtet und dich so am Fallen hindert. Alles, was ich davon zu sehen bekomme, bist du, zuerst oben und dann plötzlich doch nur noch ein paar Zentimeter überm Boden und das ohne einen Kratzer. Manchmal ist da noch dieses geisterhafte Nachbild von dir, wie du fällst. Hängt, glaube ich, von der Dauer der Zeitreise ab oder so. Ziemlich gruselig, manchmal."

„Das ist… wow."

Das war mir nicht bewusst, als ich vom Leuchtturm gesprungen bin. Ich habe es dennoch getan. Ich hatte vielmehr auf einen… „Komplettneustart" gehofft, um es in BetaMax' Fachvokabular auszudrücken. Auch wenn dieser nur sehr selten aufzutreten scheint und sie ihn offenbar selbst noch nicht einmal richtig beherrschte…

Besser nicht allzu viel über solche Dinge nachdenken. Am Ende halten mich die Leute sonst noch für vollkommen plemplem…

„Will ich überhaupt wissen, was ihr noch alles getestet habt?"

„Aber selbstverständlich, Wissen ist Macht! Hier noch ein paar nützliche Kurzinfos: Die Höchstlast dessen, was du mit auf Zeitreise nehmen kannst, ist ziemlich kompliziert. Unseren Messungen zufolge beträgt sie zirka dein halbes Eigengewicht mal Pi mal Daumen—die Menge schwankt teilweise recht stark. Falls du versuchen solltest, zu viel mitzunehmen, bleibt das einfach dort zurück, wo es zuletzt gewesen… sein… worden… wäre? Ach egal. Außerdem kannst du die Zeit niemals weiter zurückdrehen als bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem du zuletzt geschlafen hast oder anderweitig bewusstlos warst. Bisher zumindest ging das noch nie. Übrigens musst du dabei nicht immer wie der letzte Depp deine Hand ausstrecken, keine Ahnung, warum du das immer gemacht hast. Ist wahrscheinlich wie bei den Jedi, die auch ständig mit ihrer Hand rumfuchteln für Gedankenkontrolle. Hmmm…" Sie tippt mit einem Finger an ihre Lippe und lenkt mit der anderen Hand das Auto. Offenbar entfernen wir uns noch weiter von der Ortschaft, die wir vorhin gesehen hatten. „Mal angenommen, du zerreißt aus Versehen dein Oberteil. Es wird einfach kaputt bleiben, solltest du es weitertragen, aber wenn du's vorher ausziehst, kannst du dabei zugucken, wie's wieder zusammenwächst. Oh stimmt, das hier ist ziemlich wichtig: Du wirst nicht geheilt, wenn du die Zeit zurückdrehst. Du bleibst müde, du bleibst verletzt und du bleibst schmutzig."

„Klingt fast so, als hätte ich schon mal ganz schön in der Klemme gesteckt…"

„Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Es gab da einige echt knappe Angelegenheiten, Max. Ich spreche hier von ‚Kugeln-noch-mitten-im-Flug-ausgewichen' knapp. Lass es mich so ausdrücken: Es gibt einen verdammt guten Grund dafür, warum du Sicherheitsselfies überallhin mitschleppst."

„Kugeln im Flug ausweichen klingt aber schon ziemlich cool, finde ich."

„Ja, sicher doch, Neo. Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber du bist nicht „Die Auserwählte"."

Ich gestikuliere vielsagend mit meinem Handy. „Keine Sorge, sie hat mir gerade noch rechtzeitig klargemacht, dass ich nicht gerade die Meisterin im Kung-Fu bin."

„Ich mein's ernst, Max. Du bist schon echt übel verletzt worden. Wenn du mal überrascht werden solltest, kann es leicht sein, dass du sofort tot bist. Und aus dem Jenseits kannst du durch kein Foto mehr zurückspringen, dann heißt es für dich endgültig gute Nacht."

„O.K., ist ja schon gut. Ich hab's kapiert…"

„Apropos Fotospringen…" Sie liest die Uhrzeit von ihrem Handy ab. „Du bist jetzt schon eine gute viertel Stunde hier. Wie fühlst du dich? Ist dein Kopf noch dran?"

„Äh. Ja, glaube schon?" Ich taste prüfend danach. „Warum, sollte er etwa nicht?"

„Hmm, komisch. Du kriegst meistens ziemliche Kopfschmerzen kurze Zeit später. Manchmal sogar genug, um dich direkt bewusstlos zu machen."

„Oh, großartig. Endlich mal was, worauf ich mich freuen kann…"

Sie grinst vor sich hin. „Du _hasst_ Fotospringen."

„Was eine Überraschung. Mann, klingt echt so, als wären wir beide schon ganz schön umtriebig gewesen."

Sie sieht zu mir herüber. Schon wieder blitzt dieses unheilverkündende Leuchten in ihren Augen. „Und dabei hab' ich dir noch nicht mal die Hälfte erzählt, Schatzi." Sie wackelt mit den Augenbrauen und grinst dabei vielsagend.

Sie kann es echt nicht lassen, oder? Zu dumm nur für sie, dass zwei dieses Spiel spielen können.

„Ach ja? Hast du etwa schon wieder Schiss gekriegt, nachdem ich souverän, wie ich bin, eine deiner kindsköpfigen Mutproben bestanden habe?"

„Och, halt doch deine große Klappe! Wird mir denn keine einzige deiner Versionen das jemals vergessen? Hast mich halt voll überrascht! Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich sonst tun sollte…"

„Ich kriege hier so langsam das Gefühl, _du_ bist diejenige mit der großen Klappe, _„Schatzi"_. Du magst vielleicht viel Wind machen, aber von _meinem_ Ende sieht es dann doch immer so aus, als müsste ich den ersten Schritt wagen…

Ich war eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass sie gleich in die Gegenoffensive geht, doch stattdessen wird sie zunächst wieder ganz still und nachdenklich.

„Es stimmt schon irgendwie," sagt sie schließlich, „du wagst am Ende immer den ersten Schritt. Ich habe meistens haufenweise Gelegenheiten, kneife dann aber doch jedes Mal wieder, aus Furcht, auf Ablehnung zu stoßen." Sie sieht eine ganze Weile lang zu mir herüber, blickt mir aber kaum ein einziges Mal richtig in die Augen. „Und diesmal ist es sogar noch viel schlimmer. Weil du schon weißt, wie ich über dich empfinde. Du weißt schon längst, wie unsterblich verliebt ich in dich bin, aber wenn ich mich irgendwie an dich ranmachen sollte, dann ist es gleich so, als ob ich was von dir erwarten würde, und das will ich auch nicht. Das wäre echt scheiße für dich, wenn du das Gefühl kriegen solltest… keine Ahnung… irgendwelche Verpflichtungen mir gegenüber zu haben. Also sitze ich hier nun mit meiner unter Amnesie leidenden Freundin, auf die ich mega-scharf bin, und Oh-mein-Gott, Chloe, halt einfach deine scheiß Fresse, du machst alles nur noch viel schlimmer."

Einen Augenblick lang hatte ich schon wirklich aufrichtiges Mitleid mit ihr. Doch jetzt kann ich mir mein Lachen nicht mehr länger verkneifen. „Du hattest irgendwie schon Recht vorhin, weißt du? Das alles ist echt ziemlich bekloppt."

„Sag' ich doch! Bekacktes Zeitreisezeug, aber mal ganz ehrlich..."

Ihre Hand befindet sich auf der Gangschaltung. Ich bedecke sie mit meiner eigenen. „Chloe… ich würde mir an deiner Stelle nicht so viele Gedanken darüber machen. All die Monate habe ich mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als bei dir zu sein. Und nachdem mir dieser Wunsch jetzt erfüllt wurde, habe ich auch nicht vor, dir jemals wieder von der Seite zu weichen."

Sie strahlt mich an, belehrt sich dann aber schnell eines Besseren, als wäre sie von ihrer Reaktion peinlich berührt. „Klingt großartig. Es macht mich echt wahnsinnig glücklich, dich das sagen zu hören, du hast ja gar keine Ahnung."

Chloe, genierlich und kleinlaut. Dass ich den Tag noch erleben darf…

Ich entscheide mich, sie besser wieder von ihrem Bann zu erlösen. „Also gut. Schluss jetzt mit dieser ganzen Gefühlsduselei! Du bist ja nicht auszuhalten."

Sie gluckst, noch immer etwas verlegen. „O.K., hast ja Recht. Ich werde versuchen, die Gefühlsduselei auf ein Minimum zu beschränken."

„Gut so. Das will ich auch schwer hoffen. Zum Kotzen ist das ja."

Wir verfallen in eine angenehme Stille, ich beobachte einfach für eine Weile den zunehmend kurvenreichen Straßenverlauf. Ihre Playlist spielt immer wieder andere Lieder, die ich nicht kenne. Viele davon etwas distortionslastiger als mir normalerweise lieb wäre, doch nichts, worüber ich die Nase rümpfen müsste. Stattdessen schwelge ich einfach noch einmal in diesem Gefühl, das da wie verrückt in meinem Bauch kribbelt: Chloe sitzt direkt neben mir. Sie war tot, doch jetzt ist sie es nicht mehr. Und außerdem, heilige Scheiße: _Unsterblich in mich verliebt_ —ihre eigenen Worte. Ich glaube, ich brauche mir echt keine Sorgen zu machen, dass sie mir in nächster Zeit eine Abfuhr verpasst.

Die Baumdichte um uns herum nimmt allmählich zu. Wo auch immer wir hinfahren, es scheint ziemlich abgelegen zu sein. Eine… „Betsy" hatte sie erwähnt? Wer zum Teufel soll das bitte sein? Ich sollte sie fragen—ich sollte sie noch tausend andere Dinge fragen, die mir schon auf der Zunge brennen, doch ich habe ganz einfach schreckliche Angst vor den Antworten, die sie mir geben könnte…

„Also… AlphaMax. Oder wie war das?"

Ihr angespannter Seitenblick in meine Richtung macht ihr Unbehagen über dieses Thema offenkundig. „Das Ganze war eigentlich auf dei— ähm, BetaMax' Mist gewachsen, weil wir wussten, dass sie die ganze Zeit nur ein Platzhalter für das Original sein würde."

„Ach, und jetzt gleich wieder auf mich schieben oder was?"

„Na ja, du warst ja schließlich auch diejenige, der wir dieses ganze Schlamassel überhaupt erst zu verdanken hatten, als du mich für Arcadia Bay aufgeopfert hast. Der Ursprung allen Übels sozusagen. Von daher… AlphaMax."

Ihre Worte lassen mein Herz in die Hose rutschen. Sie muss es in meinem Gesicht erkannt haben, denn sofort greift sie vom Fahrersitz zu mir herüber und fängt an, mein Bein zu schütteln, wie als wolle sie mich aus einem Albtraum erwecken. „Jetzt komm schon, war nur 'n Witz. Über sowas sollte man lachen können. Haha, hättest vielleicht besser die olle Miesepeter-Max aufopfern sollen. Irgendwie müssen wir über so Zeug doch hinwegkommen."

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „'Tschuldige. Es ist nur… ich musste das alles in den letzten Monaten so oft von Neuem in meinem Kopf durchleben. Es war unerträglich für mich, Chloe. Ich konnte einfach nicht damit leben, was ich dir angetan habe."

„Hey, hey, ist ja schon gut. Du hast doch überhaupt nichts falsch gemacht. Es war doch _mein_ Vorschlag, dass du wieder zurückspringst und mich sterben lässt. War voll arschlochmäßig von mir, solch eine Kackentscheidung auf dich abzuwälzen. Wir haben später noch länger darüber gesprochen, du hattest dir leicht vorstellen können, warum dein Zukunftsselbst diese Nachricht hinterlassen würde. Du hattest mir erzählt, dass Reue und Schuldgefühle dich Stück für Stück von innen auffressen würden. Dass du es zwar wie verzweifelt versuchen, niemals aber darüber hinwegkommen würdest, mich zu verlieren. Eigentlich ziemlich deprimierend, über sowas nachzudenken, aber… du kannst dir vielleicht auch vorstellen, dass mein Ego sowas in der Art jederzeit gerne hört."

Ein leises und freudloses Lachen entgeht meinen Lippen. „BetaMax klingt irgendwie viel gescheiter als ich es jemals war. Eine Weile lang dachte ich tatsächlich, dass ich drüber hinwegkommen könnte, aber… na ja."

„Ihr zwei seid aber doch ein und dieselbe Person, du Dumpfbacke. Sie hatte schlichtweg viel mehr Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, anstatt solch eine unsägliche Entscheidung einfach ins Gesicht geschleudert zu bekommen so wie du."

„Zeit zum Nachdenken ist, was es so viel schlimmer macht, Chloe. Meine Entscheidung war alles andere als spontan. Und letzten Endes habe ich mich ja sowieso ganz bewusst dazu entschieden, alles kaputtzumachen, nur damit ich jetzt hier sein kann."

„Was ein Blödsinn redest du denn da? Du hast überhaupt _gar nichts_ kaputtgemacht."

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Warum bist du nicht schon völlig angewidert von mir deshalb?"

„Jetzt komm schon, es ist doch nicht, als hättest du mitten in der Stadt 'ne gottverdammte Bombe hochgehen lassen. Du hattest dir irgendwelche übernatürlichen Kräfte eingefangen, dann an jeder Ecke versucht zu tun, was richtig ist, und dann hat ein _scheiß-riesiger Tornado_ alles kaputtgemacht. Nicht du. Und nur mal angenommen, es _wäre_ deine Schuld gewesen… Wen juckt's? Ich hätte ganz genau dasselbe für dich getan. Ich hätte ganze Großstädte niedergebrannt, um dich zu beschützen, und es wäre mir auch ganz egal, wie du deshalb über mich denkst. Was wäre ich denn eine miese Heuchlerin, wenn ich dir genau das jetzt vorwerfe? Ja, ich weiß, keine einzelne Person kann so viele Menschenleben wert sein, ich weiß das schon… aber darum ging es hier doch auch niemals. _Wir beide_ sind es uns _gegenseitig_ wert. Und mehr ist für mich nicht von Bedeutung."

Obwohl von tiefster Leidenschaft, behält ihre flammende Rede doch stets beherrscht eine ruhige Stimme. Jedes Wort erfüllt seinen Zweck, jede Betonung liegt auf genau der richtigen Silbe. Ein sorgfältig durchdachtes Argument.

„Wir haben dieses Gespräch schon einmal geführt, nicht wahr?"

Sie wirft mir einen vielsagenden Seitenblick zu, so als könne sie meinem Gedankengang perfekt folgen. „Nicht unbedingt Wort für Wort, aber… wir mussten ja irgendwann einen Schlussstrich unter die Sache ziehen, hab' ich Recht? Wir konnten nicht einfach für immer so weitermachen, als wäre nichts gewesen, bis die Schuldgefühle am Ende doch noch überschwappen." Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. „Deshalb haben wir angefangen, miteinander darüber zu reden. Einfach über all den beschissenen Scheiß reden und alles mal rauslassen. Keine unnötige Scheu und auch keine gegenseitigen Schuldzuweisungen. Und… wie sich später herausstellte, war ich schließlich froh darüber. Trotz all der Trauer und der Zerstörung war ich echt heilfroh, dass du mich gewählt hattest. Und du warst es genauso. Es mag grausam und selbstsüchtig von uns sein… aber es tut auch verdammt gut, uns gegenseitig zu haben. Also… um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich habe absolut keinerlei Interesse daran, dich jetzt noch dafür zusammenzuscheißen."

Ich bin einen Moment lang still, gucke einfach aus dem Beifahrerfenster. Und während ich so nachgrüble, über was sie eben alles gesagt hat, kann ich allmählich leise fühlen, wie sich ein Teil der lastendenden Schuldgefühle von meinen Schultern hebt und dann gänzlich verfliegt. Ich nahm hunderte Menschenleben in meine Hand und warf sie allesamt eine Klippe hinab. Alles, nur um nun wieder an ihrer Seite zu stehen. Dies ist wer ich wirklich bin… und es macht ihr nichts aus.

 _Max Caulfield, hör endlich auf mit dem Rumgeflenne und reiß dich gefälligst zusammen. Ihr seid nicht das erste Paar in der Menschheitsgeschichte, das füreinander morden würde, und ihr werdet auch nicht das letzte sein._

Im Vorbeifahren erhasche ich eine Hirschkuh im Unterholz, als das Auto links auf einen breiten Feldweg zwischen den Bäumen einbiegt. Wir schließen Blickkontakt und für einen Moment lang hält sie mir stand, ehe sie wie auf Kommando zurück in den Wald springt und im Dickicht verschwindet.

„Hey." Ihre Hand befindet sich auf meiner Schulter. Ihre Augen wechseln hin und her zwischen mir und der Straße vor uns. „Wir sind gleich da. Ich bin dir nicht böse, du trägst keine Schuld, verstanden? Also mach dich deswegen nicht selber fertig."

Ich berühre ihre Hand und versuche ein möglichst beschwichtigendes Lächeln. „Ich werde schon wieder. Versprochen."

„Das will ich auch hoffen. Andernfalls muss ich dir meine Gute-Laune-Tabletten aufzwingen. Scheiß auf Zeitreisekräfte."

„Ha!" Ich gestikuliere erneut mit dem Handy. „Sie hat mir schon aufgetragen, darauf zu achten, dass du sie auch regelmäßig nimmst."

„Dachte ich mir schon fast. Du passt immer auf wie ein Luchs deswegen. Richtig gruselig manchmal."

„Wie geht… ich meine… willst du darüber sprechen?"

„Gibt ohnehin nicht viel darüber zu sagen, genau genommen. Sie helfen mir halt, mich beisammen zu halten und nicht gleich wegen der dümmsten Kleinigkeiten an die Decke zu gehen. Muss mir nicht peinlich sein, oder? Wenigstens eine von uns sollte halbwegs alle Latten am Zaun haben."

„Du und Latten? Auweia."

„Leck mich an meinem blanken Metallarsch! Aber mal ganz ehrlich, ich hätte wahrscheinlich schon viel früher ein Rezept vertragen können. Meine Mom wollte mich auch schon immer zur Therapie schicken, aber… du weißt ja, wie ich immer zu ihr war. Lieber noch mal ordentlich einen durchziehen, nur um danach wieder vor Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen. Ich war ja so ein Idiot damals."

„Ich glaube, du bist zu hart zu dir selbst, Chloe. Du hast auch ganz schön was durchmachen müssen. Das braucht nun mal seine Zeit."

„Ha! Zumindest ist die Zeit diesmal auf _unserer_ Seite, hab' ich Recht?"

„O.K., jetzt übertreibst du's aber. Der letzte ergab ja nicht mal mehr einen Sinn."

„Kannst mir doch wenigstens meine Späßchen lassen, oder? Guck lieber mal geradeaus, du Spaßbremse. Betsy ahoi!"

Wie auf Stichwort weichen die dichten Baumreihen einer saftig grünen Lichtung. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich ein altes, heruntergekommenes Hexenhaus voll Spinnenweben erwartet. Doch was da stattdessen mitten auf der Freifläche und gut außer Sichtweite der Hauptstraße geparkt steht, ist nichts geringeres als ein riesengroßer, fetter Reisebus, lackiert in zweierlei Schattierungen Dunkelblau. Das einzige, was ihn von jedem gewöhnlichen Bus unterscheidet, ist die stark reduzierte Anzahl der Fenster, die außerdem noch tief schwarz getönt sind und das Licht effektiv in allen Regenbogenfarben reflektieren.

Mein Blick wandert in Zeitlupe zu ihr hinüber und kommt ungläubig auf ihrem breiten Grinsen zum Erliegen. „Ein Bus?"

„Sieht aus wie ein schnöder, alter Bus, hab' ich Recht?"

„Das Ding gehört uns? Wie zur Hölle hast du den überhaupt bis hier raus bekommen?"

Sie parkt das Auto direkt längsseits im Schatten des Monstrums. Von meinem Sitzplatz aus türmt es gewaltig über mir auf, bedeckt das gesamte Sichtfeld des Fensters.

„Geniale und geballte Fahrkompetenz, ganz einfach. Komm, lass uns reingehen. Wirst schon sehen."

Wir steigen aus und ich folge ihr nach, eine argwöhnische Augenbraue allzeit nach oben gekrümmt. _Betsy 2.0_ steht in großen, schnittigen und von stilisierten Flammen umrandeten Buchstaben auf beiden Flanken des Landschiffes gedruckt. Wir umrunden Betsys Frontseite und erreichen die Eingangstüre auf der Steuerbordseite. Dort angekommen drückt Chloe einen Knopf auf ihrem Schlüsselbund und die Türe rauscht hydraulisch auf, wie als stammte sie direkt von der gottverdammten Enterprise.

Chloe platziert sich vor mir neben der Türe, steht stramm und salutiert. "Willkommen an Bord, Käpt'n."

„Kindskopf."

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was mich erwartet, als ich die wenigen Stufen zum Fahrerbereich erklimme. Ich bewege mich um die Ecke nach links und als allererste Amtshandlung als Kapitän fällt mir sogleich die Kinnlade zu Boden.

„Boah."

Chloe steht wieder hinter mir. „Ich denke, das hier verdient sich ein über alle Maße erstklassiges, durch und durch waschechtes ‚Wowsers'."

„Das ist… ist…"

Es ist, zunächst einmal, weit jenseits unserer finanziellen Möglichkeiten. Selbst noch in eintausend Jahren könnten wir niemals genug Geld verdienen für all die Ledersofas, Marmortheken, Küchenspülen (zwei Stück davon!), Kochherde, ein _gigantomanischer_ Flachbildfernseher… schon allein alles aufzuzählen, macht mich schwindeln im Kopf. Hinter einer Türe im Heck erhasche ich noch einen Standspiegel sowie ein Bett dermaßen überdimensioniert, ich glaube schon fast, dieser „Bus" nimmt es selbst nicht so ernst mit den physikalischen Gesetzen der Raumzeit. Dieses Ding ist zu Franks altem Wohnmobil wie eine Luxusvilla zu Chloes Schrottplatzversteck.

„Chloe… das ist doch _bekloppt_."

„Warte bis du unter der Dusche stehst. Du wirst meinen, du könntest dahinschmelzen."

„Dieser ganze Bus muss doch sündhaft teuer sein! Wer zum Teufel hat das alles bezahlt?"

Sie sieht mich einfach nur trocken an. „Diese Frage musst du noch stellen?"

„Der ist _geklaut_?"

„Was? Nein, neineinein. Völlig legal erstanden, neue Registrierung, maßgefertigt lackiert, alles tipptopp ordnungsgemäß—na ja, gut, unter falschem Namen vielleicht. Aber sonst…"

„Und woher—"

„Zeitreisen. Online Aktienhandel. Freibeuter des Welthandels."

„Ernsthaft jetzt?"

„So ernsthaft wie unsere zum Bersten gefüllten Bankkonten. Wir sind das obere eine Prozent, Baby!"

Ich begebe mich weiter in Innere dieses Monstrums namens Betsy. Fühlt sich eher an wie eine Probeausstellung für gut situierte Rentner: All das weiße Leder, die Haushaltsgeräte und hochglanzpolierten Ablageflächen. Scheint mir alles in allem auch nicht grade sonderlich abgewohnt; ein paar zusammengelegte Klamotten neben einem überfüllten Wäschekorb, etwas Geschirr neben- und in einer der Spülen, eine halbleere Chipstüte zusammen mit einer von Chloes zerknitterten Mützen auf dem Fernsehsofa, ein getragenes Oberteil über eine Armlehne geworfen und Restmüll von Essen zum Mitnehmen auf dem Küchentisch… entweder wir verbringen hier nicht allzu viel Zeit oder aber ich hatte bislang überraschend großen Erfolg beim Bändigen von Chloes chaotischer Unordnung. Andererseits, man kann wohl ohnehin nicht viel Zeug in einem Wohnmobil herumliegen lassen, wenn man täglich damit auf der Straße unterwegs ist.

Ich drehe mich wieder zu Chloe um. Aus irgendeinem Grund beginnen meine Schläfen plötzlich unangenehm zu pochen. „Also gut, ich glaube, es wird langsam mal Zeit, dass du mir verrätst, was genau hier eigentlich abgeht. Ehrlichgesagt, ich war davon ausgegangen, dass wir uns beide erstmal bei meinen Eltern in Seattle neu sortiert hätten. Dass wir von dort aus an unserer Zukunft gearbeitet hätten, und nicht mit einem Luxusmobil durch die Lande ziehen, auf große Mission gehen und Leute ermorden."

„Ja… Das war auch definitiv nicht so geplant, so viel kann ich dir sagen." Plötzlich studiert sie mein Gesicht sehr aufmerksam. „Du wirst ganz blass um die Nase. Ist dir schlecht?"

„Nur ein wenig Kopfweh. Ich komme schon klar…"

Sofort steht sie an meiner Seite und schiebt mich mit Nachdruck in Richtung Couch. „Von wegen „nur ein wenig Kopfweh". Das waren satte fünf Monate, die du da gesprungen bist, du Schlauberger. Komm, lehn dich lieber einen Moment lang zurück."

„Aber ich hab' doch auch schon ganze fünf Jahre geschafft, ohne—nnngh-aaauah." Die Schmerzen eskalieren innerhalb nur eines Augenblickes. Es tut so sehr weh, ich kann nicht mehr geradeaus sehen; Ein stechend weißer Fleck vor meinen Augen wächst immer größer und größer heran, bis er mein ganzes Sichtfeld bedeckt. Ich glaube schon, mein Kopf platzt gleich, es ist absolut unerträglich.

Chloe wiegt mich sanft in ihren Armen, behutsam und delikat wie ein filigranes Glasfigürchen, das jeden Augenblick zu bersten droht. „Max, da ist Blut auf—leg dich einfach hin, O.K.? Ist schon in Ordnung, wir sind hier sicher. Immerhin muss ich dich nicht wieder tragen wie beim letzten Mal."

Ich kann gerade noch die Kissen unter mir spüren, ehe mich mein Bewusstsein vor Schmerz endgültig verlässt.


	4. Was bisher geschah

Kapitel 4: Was bisher geschah

Ich betrachte den Bildschirm eines Laptops. Auf ihm ist ein kleiner Raum zu sehen, und in dem Raum befindet sich eine einfache Tischplatte. Chloe liegt gefesselt darauf. Sie wirkt, als wäre sie nicht ganz bei Sinnen, verkrampft und die Haare wild verstrubbelt. Ihr Oberteil ist ein zerrissener Fetzen auf dem Fußboden. Neben ihr steht eine junge Frau mit einem Messer in der Hand. Rotes Blut tropft von der Klinge.

Neben meinem fixierten Handgelenk ist eine Ablagefläche mit einem Handy darauf. Von ihm geht eine tiefe, leicht nasale Männerstimme aus, die mich auf seine selbstgefällige Weise zu züchtigen sucht.

„Sie enttäuschen mich, Miss Caulfield. Schon wieder eine Lüge. Miss Derrick?"

„Nein!", bettle ich ihn an, „Ich schwör's, nein, bitte, tut ihr nicht mehr weh. Ich flehe euch an, Ich tue ja schon alles, was Sie von mir wollen, ich schwör's ja schon…"

„Ein Strich für jede Lüge."

Die Klinge beginnt, in ihr Fleisch zu schneiden, sie hinterlässt eine weitere, tiefe Linie aus dunklem Rot. Chloes herzzerreißende Schreie lassen mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und martern meine geschundene Seele. Sie versucht noch sich zu beherrschen und sie zu unterdrücken, schafft es aber nicht. Ich würde alles, _alles_ dafür geben, damit sie endlich aufhören.

„Bitte! Bitte nicht, ich schwör's ja schon… ich habe genug davon, gegen Sie anzukämpfen…"

„Werden Sie fortan auf etwaige Affronts gegen meine Wenigkeit verzichten?"

„Ja! Ja, ich verzichte. Ich schwöre es hoch und heilig…"

„Sie lügen ja immer noch, Miss Caulfield."

„Nein! Bitte! Sie haben ja gewonnen, ich kann nicht gegen Sie ankämpfen, ich sehe es ja ein! Ich flehe Sie an, so hört doch auf damit, _bitte_! Ich werde ja alles tun, was Sie von mir verlangen."

„Ein Strich für jede Lüge, Miss Derrick."

„Aufhören! AUFHÖREN! Fass sie nicht an, ich bring' dich um, du dreckiges Miststück!"

Meine Handgelenke bluten bereits vom ständigen Ankämpfen gegen die Fesseln. Meine Zeitreisekräfte lassen mich all dies nicht länger ungeschehen machen. Er weiß, was ich tun kann, und er kann mich davon abhalten. Wie in einem Fiebertraum beobachte ich Chloe, wie sie schreit und weint und diesem Miststück mit dem Messer einen Fluch nach dem nächsten an den Kopf wirft. Sie sind irgendwo anders. Irgendwo, wo ich sie nicht erreichen kann. Was ich fühle ist eine Verzweiflung, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor erlebt habe.

„Also doch noch ein klein wenig Wahrheitsgehalt, Miss Caulfield. Sie tragen ja solch einen Trieb in sich, zu schade, dass Sie mein großzügiges Angebot so vorschnell ablehnen mussten. Sehr bedauernswert, dass wir den … Rubikon mittlerweile überschritten haben, so zu sagen. Nun stellen Sie sich nur einmal vor, wenn Sie doch gleich zu Beginn der Stimme der Vernunft gehorcht hätten."

„Du verficktes Arschloch…"

„Miss Caulfield, ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn Sie Ihre Zunge zügelten. Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern."

„…Entschuldigung. Es tut mir leid, ich gebe ja schon auf, in Ordnung? Sie haben Ihren Standpunkt klargemacht, Sie haben gewonnen, ich werde tun, was immer Sie verlangen. Aber _bitte_ tut ihr nicht mehr weh…"

„Wiederholen Sie nach mir: „Ich werde tun, was immer Sie verlangen, _mein Herr_."

„Ich… ich werde tun, was immer Sie verlangen. Mein Herr."

„Brechen Sie ein gegebenes Wort etwa sofort wieder? Ich kann es nicht ausstehen, belogen zu werden. Miss Derrick?"

„Nein! Nein, tut mir leid, hört auf! Bitte!"

Mach, dass es endlich aufhört. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Mach, dass ihre Schreie endlich aufhören.

Noch niemals zuvor spürte ich einen solch unbändigen Hass in mir.

„Lassen Sie es uns erneut versuchen, Miss Caulfield."

„Du widerwärtiger alter Kotzbrocken, wie kannst du jemandem bloß so etwas antun…"

„Sie sind abermals dabei, sich zu vergessen, Miss Caulfield."

„Hör mir mal gut zu, du Arschwichser! Ich arbeite ja schon für euch, ich mein's ernst. Ich bin euch schutzlos ausgeliefert und das ist mir auch bewusst. Aber wenn ich hier jemals rauskommen sollte, dann werde ich jeden einzelnen von euch bis ans Ende aller Zeit jagen und eigenhändig umbringen—und je mehr ihr ihr wehtut, desto entschlossener werde ich dabei vorgehen und desto befriedigender wird euer aller Tod am Ende für mich sein. Nichts von dem, was ihr jetzt noch tut oder sagt, wird mich jemals davon abhalten können, hörst du? Na los doch, sag mir halt, ist das nun die gottverdammte Wahrheit oder nicht!"

Es folgt eine Weile lang nur Stille, unterbrochen nur von Chloes leisen und jämmerlichen Schluchzern.

„Das ist sie," räumt die Stimme schließlich ein. „Diesmal sprechen Sie tatsächlich die Wahrheit. Mister Jefferson, seien Sie doch bitte so freundlich und geleiten Sie sie zurück in ihre Zelle. Kümmern Sie sich bis morgen früh um sie, derart eigenwillig ist sie mir hier nicht von Nutzen."

Ein Schatten erhebt sich hinter mir. „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein."

Der nüchtern graue Raum um mich herum verschwindet und wird ersetzt durch einen mit mehr schwarz-weiß Anteil. Hartes, kaltes Licht, Lagerkisten, eine schneeweiße Fotokulisse… dieses unerträglich abscheuerregende Ding von einem Sofa.

„Eine Zeitreisende," erklingt Jeffersons Stimme in meinen Ohren. „Kein Wunder also, dass du mir so einfach entwischen konntest. Aber das macht jetzt auch nichts mehr, habe ich nicht Recht, Max? Ich bin ja ohnehin schon längst ein Teil von dir geworden. Für immer und ewig in unserer Dunkelkammer."

Das ist nicht real.

„Du kannst mir keine Angst mehr einjagen."

Er beugt sich zu mir herunter, ich spüre ein Kribbeln auf meinem Nacken. Sein Atem neben meinem Ohr jagt einen Schauder durch mein Rückenmark.

„Das wird sich schon noch zeigen, Max. Mister Prescott will dich gebrochen haben, und der Mann soll auch bekommen, was er will. Ich bin gespannt, was du ihm noch zu sagen hast, sobald ich mit dir fertig bin."

Er löst meine Fesseln. Ich will sofort aufspringen und ihm an die Gurgel gehen, doch meine Muskeln gehorchen mir nicht länger, sie zucken nichts als schwächlich auf den Armlehnen.

„Wie gefällt dir meine neue Mixtur? Du wirst die ganze Zeit über gerade noch ausreichend geistig bei der Sache sein. Bei Bewusstsein, jedoch durchweg hilflos."

Er hebt mein Kinn und blickt mir in die Augen. Jede einzelne Faser meines Körpers will einfach nur noch weg von diesem krankhaften Eckel. Ich kann aber nicht, und es treibt mich in den Wahnsinn.

„Sieh sich einer diese Pupillen an. Einfach perfekt. Ein Jammer, dass wir letztes Mal gar nicht erst dazu gekommen sind, richtig Spaß miteinander zu haben, nicht wahr, Max? Nur Arbeit und gar kein Vergnügen. Ein Glück, dass wir das heute endlich ändern können."

Er nimmt beide meiner Hände und hebt sie hinter meinen Kopf, wo er sie mit Klebeband erneut zusammenknebelt. Als er sich näher heranlehnt, kriecht mir diese widerwärtige Empfindung der Schmach und Entblößung in die Hirnschale. Sie erstickt jeden noch so banalen Anflug eines rationalen Gedankens im Keim. Offene Furcht gesellt sich bald schon dazu und mein Atem und Herzschlag beschleunigen sich, hämmern schneller und schneller gegen Brustkorb und Kehle.

„Lass mich los, du abscheuliches Häufchen Elend…"

„Oh, bei so einem befehlenden Ton, wie sollte ich dir da widersprechen können? Obwohl, ich muss zugeben, Max, ich bin beeindruckt. Du bist ein ganz schöner Kämpfer. Ganz im Gegensatz zu deiner lieben Freundin hier. Wenn du mich fragst—und ich weiß doch, wie sehr du meine eloquente Meinung zu schätzen weißt—sie war kaum den Dreck wert, auf dem du gehst."

Über meine drogenvernebelten Sinne hinweg kann ich Chloe wahrnehmen, direkt vor mir auf dem Fußboden. Aus dem Einschussloch, welches ihre Stirn ziert, fließt langsam ein einzelner Tropfen Blut.

„Chloe… nein! Chloe, ich habe dich doch gerettet. Das ist nicht wahr, ich habe dich gerettet."

Ihre Augen öffnen sich. Sie starren einfach gerade aus ins Leere, gläsern und leblos. Mit ferner, monotoner Stimme beginnt sie zu sprechen.

„Du hast überhaupt niemanden gerettet. Wegen dir ist meine Mom tot, Max. Meine Familie. Meine ganze Heimatstadt. Wie krank ist das bitte?"

„Wie…?"

Nichts davon ist real. Einfach nicht hinhören, nichts hiervon ist real.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest sie alle retten. Ich hätte es selbst getan, doch die Kraft dazu lag nicht in meiner Hand, sondern in deiner. Warum, Max? Warum nur solltest du ihr den Rücken kehren? Warum hast du mir das angetan? Glaubtest du wirklich, ich könnte leben mit solch einer Last auf meinem Gewissen? Ich mag zwar atmen, doch innerlich bin ich schon tot."

Ich kneife meine Augen zu. Das ist nicht echt—es ist einfach nicht real. Ich wiederhole es wieder und wieder in meinem Kopf, doch trotz besseren Wissens versuche ich verzweifelt anzukämpfen gegen die Fesseln, ihnen meine Freiheit mit all meiner Kraft zu entreißen. Ich will treten und um mich schlagen wohin ich nur kann. Doch diese hoffnungslose Lähmung in meinen Gliedern hält unvermindert an, nichts will mir helfen ihrem eisernen Griff zu entrinnen. Nichts, während schwarze Ranken eindringen in meinen Schädel und damit beginnen, mich von innen heraus zu erfüllen mit ihrer ewigen Dunkelheit…

Und dann streichen warme, sanfte Finger durch mein Haar, ganz sachte und weich. Ihre Gegenwart steht im Tag-und-Nacht Unterschied zu Jeffersons ekelerregender Präsenz oder diesem übelriechenden Leichnam von einer Frau vor mir.

„Schhhh."

Ich fühle, wie mich jemand leicht am Nacken anhebt und langsam hin- und herwiegt. Wärme und Trost vertreiben das Dunkel gleich einer gleißend goldenen Lanze des Lichts, welche die brodelnden Sturmwolken durchbricht.

„Schlaf weiter, Max. Niemand kann dir wehtun. Du bist hier in Sicherheit."

Die Stimme ist ein hauchzartes Flüstern, behutsam, besonnen und liebevoll. Klar übertönt sie all die anklagenden Schreie um mich herum und bannt sie in jenes finstere Verlies am Ende der Zeit, welchem sie dereinst entsprangen. Sie hebt meinen erschöpften Geist empor über das donnernde Tosen des gewaltig fluchenden Wirbelsturms unter mir.

„Du bist in Sicherheit, hier bei mir."

Ich klammere mich an ihre Worte mit all meiner verbleibenden Kraft, auf dass jenes allessehende Auge dieses endlos wütenden Strudels mich doch noch nicht gänzlich hinabschlingen möge.

* * *

Als meine Augen sich öffnen, ist das erste, was ich wahrnehme, dieses warme, goldgelbe Leuchten um mich herum. Ein erfrischend fruchtiger Geruch liegt in der Luft—Kirsche? —und eine angenehme Melodie erklingt dezent von der Stereoanlage. Sanfte Finger kraulen durch mein Haar, ganz sachte und beruhigend.

„Chloe?"

„Hey, kleine Schlafmütze." Sie legt etwas beiseite—ihr Handy vermutlich. Ich kann ganz klar ein Lächeln aus ihrer Stimme heraushören. „Du warst 'ne ganze Weile lang weggetreten. Ich hab' mir schon langsam Sorgen gemacht."

Mein Kopf liegt auf ihrem Schoß. Meine Arme umschlingen eines ihrer Beine, als wäre sie ein Kuscheltier. Ein wohl durchtrainiertes, unbekleidetes Bein, wie ich feststellen muss.

Ich fühle mich nicht unbedingt geneigt, alsbald wieder loszulassen. „Wie lange?"

„Ein paar Stunden. Am Anfang warst du noch völlig geplättet. Später hattest du, glaube ich, 'nen Albtraum, hast dich dann aber nach einer Weile wieder beruhigt."

„Warst du das? Hast du mich gehalten? Geflüstert?"

„Ja… Ja, das war ich. War nicht meine erste Übernachtungsparty."

Ich drücke ihr Bein dankbar an mich. „Danke."

„Immer."

Ich bemerke, dass es Message to Bears sind, die da auf der Stereoanlage spielen. Eines ihrer neueren Lieder. Offenbar weiß sie genau, dass ich ihre Musik liebe. Und woher kommt eigentlich dieser Geruch? Es riecht hier absolut himmlisch. Duftkerzen vermutlich. Zumindest ist der ganze Raum erfüllt von Kerzenschein. Alles würde sich so verdammt perfekt anfühlen, wären doch nur nicht diese grausigen Überbleibsel der albtraumhaften Erscheinung in meinem Kopf oder dieser widerlich metallene Nachgeschmack, den sie in meinem Mund hinterlässt.

„Es war schrecklich, Chloe."

„Willst du erzählen, was passiert ist?"

„Es war noch viel schlimmer als ich es normalerweise gewohnt bin. Hat Sean Prescott uns wirklich gefangen genommen?"

„Das hast du gesehen?"

„Ja! Ist es echt so passiert? Haben sie dich wirklich gefoltert? Bitte sag's mir einfach."

„Na ja… ja und nein. Für mich zumindest ist es nicht passiert. Für BetaMax allerdings schon. Sie konnte diesem Wahnsinnigen erst nach _Wochen_ entkommen. Sie ist durch ein Foto gesprungen und hat dafür gesorgt, dass es niemals stattfinden würde."

Ich bin fassungslos, dass sie meine Befürchtung so einfach bewahrheitet. Wie entsetzlich, so etwas durchmachen zu müssen. Ich kann den schieren Hass noch immer in mir spüren, all diesen ohnmächtigen Zorn. Kein Wunder, dass ich den Typen umbringen wollte.

„Und Jefferson? Ist der etwa noch am Leben?"

„Nein. Das Arschloch könnte toter nicht sein. Während des Sturms hat es 'nen Sattelschlepper in die Polizeiwache geschleudert, genau dort, wo seine Zelle war. Das einzig Gute, was dieser Tornado je angerichtet hat."

„Er ist garantiert tot? Wurde seine Leiche auch sicher gefunden?"

„Das wurde sie. Was davon übrig war zumindest. Ich verspreche dir, Max, er wird niemals wieder irgendjemandem ein Leid zufügen können."

Ich bedenke ihre Worte einen Augenblick lang. „Er hätte noch weit Schlimmeres verdient," sage ich ihr.

„Exakt meine Rede. Max, was ist los mit dir? Du dürftest eigentlich gar keine Erinnerungen behalten. Bisher war es doch auch noch nie so."

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht wirken sich Träume irgendwie… anders aus? Woher soll ich denn wissen, wie das alles funktioniert?"

„Kannst du dich an sonst noch was erinnern? Irgendwas?"

„Nein. Ehrlich. Nur dieser schreckliche Albtraum. Vielleicht kriege ich ja noch mehr davon. Auch wenn ich alles andere als begeistert bin von dieser Aussicht."

„Och Menno, was für'n Scheiß. Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest jetzt vielleicht endlich mal ruhig schlafen, aber offenbar war das zu viel verlangt. Ist echt Kacke, dich ständig so übermüdet zu sehen."

„Ach, komm schon, so schlimm kann's doch kaum sein. Nicht solange du da bist und mich vorm Klabautermann beschützt."

„Schön wär's. Aber manchmal hilft echt nichts anderes als dich einfach aufzuwecken. Du meintest schon öfters, ich solle dich einfach sein lassen, damit wenigstens _ich_ mal gescheit durchpennen kann, aber das kannst du dir natürlich schön wieder abschminken."

Ich betrachte sie aus dem Augenwinkel. „Du bist die ganze Zeit hier bei mir gewesen?"

„Quatsch. Nachdem ich sichergegangen war, dass du es auch bequem und gemütlich hast, bin ich raus, hab' meine Runde Sport getrieben und danach erstmal geduscht. Ich habe erst wieder nach dir gesehen, als ich fertig war, und dann meine Maxflüsterer-Tricks zu Besten gegeben. Und danach hab' ich noch ein paar andere Haus—ähm… _Bus-_ Arbeiten erledigt. Es macht nur Sinn, diese Sachen abzuhaken, solange du schläfst, weil ich dann mit Sicherheit weiß, dass du sie nicht alle wieder rückgängig machen kannst. Hier rumsitzen tue ich erst seit… etwa zwanzig Minuten oder so."

„Warte… Warte. 'Tschuldigung, aber habe ich da eben richtig gehört? _Du_ und Sport?"

„Jaja, lach nur, du Nerd. Mal sehen, wer zuletzt lacht, wenn ich deinen bewusstlosen Hintern das nächste Mal aus der Scheiße ziehen darf, weil unser kleines Fräulein Orakel hier mal wieder eine ihrer Visionen hat."

„Miau. Noch lange kein Grund, gleich die Krallen auszufahren."

„Oh-ho doch!" Sie kneift mich in den Oberarm. „Ich verarsche dich doch jeder Zeit gerne."

„Echt jetzt? Ist mir ja noch überhaupt nicht aufgefallen… Oh Mann, ich müsste dich eigentlich noch tausend andere Sachen fragen, aber ich komme mir bloß vor wie ein Volldepp, weil ich von nichts eine Ahnung habe."

„Was redest du denn, ist doch lustig. Normalerweise bin immer ich diejenige mit chronischer Chrono-Amnesie. Endlich darf ich auch mal die unverbesserliche Besserwisserin sein."

„Stimmt auch wieder. Dann bekommst du vielleicht mal zu spüren, wie es ist, wenn man immer wieder alles tausendfach bis ins kleinste Detail erklären muss."

„Oh, das überaus beschwerliche Leben einer Zeitreisenden: Kann es etwas ermüdenderes geben?" Sie seufzt tief und lang und übertrieben, lässt ihre Schultern einmal kurz kreisen, bevor sich in die extraweichen Plüschkissen sinken lässt. „Ist manchmal schwierig, aber man kann sich schon damit abfinden."

Wir verfallen erneut in Stille. Ich lasse meine Sinne einfach treiben in der superbequemen und entspannten Atmosphäre. Ihre Finger durchkämmen noch immer ganz regelmäßig meine Strähnen, ich spüre immer mal wieder, wie ihre Fingernägel mich sachte am Haaransatz kraulen. Ihre andere Hand streichelt derweil langsam meinen Arm. Ganz leicht nur, rauf und runter, rauf und runter. Es fühlt sich gut an. Sehr gut sogar. _Damit_ könnte ich mich tatsächlich abfinden.

Mmmh, und wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, irgendwie fühle ich mich auch ein bisschen, na ja, ihr wisst schon… in Stimmung? Langsame Musik, Kerzenschein, Chloe, wie sie mich so streichelt und liebkost… Es scheint alles wie dafür gemacht, mich in Fahrt zu kriegen, und ich bin nicht gerade aus Stein.

Ich reiße meine Augen auf. Blitzartig schieße ich neben ihr in die Höhe und grinse wie ein Vollidiot. „Oh mein Gott. Du willst mich gerade sowas von verführen."

Es ist gerade mal für den winzigsten Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang zu sehen, doch es ist eindeutig eine plötzliche Panik, die da in Chloes Gesicht geschrieben steht.

„Was! Was redest du denn, komm mal wieder runter! Du hattest 'nen Albtraum. Ich wollte nur… ich weiß halt, was dir guttut, und ich wollte, dass du dich auch wohlfühlst, wenn du aufwachst, und…"

„Mh-hmm…"

„Stimmt doch! Das hier ist praktisch ein neues Leben für dich und ich wollte halt, dass du dich fühlst, als würdest du hier auch hingehören, also habe ich…"

„Ich habe dich sowas von auf frischer Tat ertappt, Chloe, gib's einfach zu." Ich schaue an ihr runter. „Übrigens, wo ist eigentlich deine Hose abgeblieben? So warm ist es hier drin auch wieder nicht."

„Hey! Was willst du eigentlich von mir? Da will ich dir mal was Gutes tun und was bekomme ich als Dank dafür? Fick dich doch selber!"

Ich neige meinen Kopf zu Seite, völlig außerstande das breite Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht zu unterdrücken. Ein guter Teil von mir weiß sehr wohl, wie fies ich gerade zu ihr bin, doch eine peinlich verlegene und sich verhaspelnde Chloe ist doch immer wieder zum Totlachen. Ich hole zum entscheidenden Schlag aus: „Ich glaube, die bessere Frage lautet, was willst _du_ eigentlich von _mir_?"

Die kurze Panik ist zurück, ihre Wangen laufen noch röter an—wer hätte gedacht, dass das überhaupt möglich ist? „Kacke…", seufzt sie schließlich. „Bin ich echt so offensichtlich?"

„Eigentlich… hast du dich ziemlich geschickt angestellt. Und es hat auch sogar funktioniert."

„Echt jetzt?" Ihr Gesicht leuchtet erneut auf, doch sofort wieder fährt sie zusammen. „Sieh mich an! Ich hatte versprochen, ich würde mich nicht an dich ranmachen, und jetzt tue ich's sogar noch während du _schläfst_. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich damit umgehen soll, O.K.? Heute Morgen noch bist du voll auf mich abgefahren und jetzt plötzlich stehen wir beide wieder ganz am Anfang. Also… dachte ich mir halt… _wenn_ du schon was anfangen wolltest, dann könnte ich es dir auch genauso gut leichtmachen. Ich schwör dir, ich habe keinerlei Erwartung an dich, wir müssen—"

Ich lehne mich zu ihr hinüber und noch bevor sie richtig reagieren kann, findet meine Hand ihre Wange und meine Lippen die ihren. Nach außen hin mag es impulsiv und unüberlegt erscheinen, doch wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, ich wollte das schon machen in dem Moment, als ich heute hier aufgetaucht bin.

Ach, was rede ich denn, schon weit früher davor. An jedem einzelnen Tag, der verstrichen ist. In jeder einzelnen Minute seit unserem letzten Kuss oben auf der Klippe beim Leuchtturm. All die Zeit habe ich geschmort über der Glut dieser einen schicksalhaften Erinnerung. Ich habe sie geschürt und genährt, bis sie mein anderes Leben als Tote zu jener Asche verbrannte, die sie heute ist. Wäre ich überhaupt gesprungen, wenn wir uns nicht geküsst hätten? Hätte ich sie so sehr vermisst, wenn ich den Geschmack dieser verbotenen Frucht niemals schmecken hätte dürfen?

Ihre Reaktion ist… heftig. Nach nur einem winzigen Augenblick der Überraschung schlingen sich ihre Arme vertraut um meine Hüfte und bringen mich noch näher an sie heran. Ihre Lippen suchen die meinen, begierig und unersättlich. Sie atmet mich tief ein, als bekäme sie nicht genug Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen.

Ich habe das nur zwei Male zuvor gemacht; sie schon hunderte und das merkt man. Sie kennt jede einzelne meiner Neigungen und Vorlieben. Es ist etwas merkwürdig und furchteinflößend, aber auch umso aufregender und schaurig-schöner und einfach nur wunderbar.

Unsere Münder trennen sich voneinander und wir blicken einander an. Ein erregtes Flattern macht sich breit in meiner Brust und auf ihren Lippen formt sich das wunderhübscheste kleine Lächeln, das ich je gesehen habe. „Du bist sowas von abgefahren, Max."

Die Verlockung, mich direkt wieder auf sie zu stürzen, scheint schier überwältigend, doch ich kann mich noch einmal am Riemen reißen. Zu viele Fragen in meinem Kopf schreien noch immer nach Antwort. Ich küsse sie trotzdem noch einmal, nur ganz flüchtig diesmal, und schenke ihr meinerseits ebenfalls ein Lächeln. Und dann lege ich mich wieder hin und mache es mir erneut in ihrem Schoß gemütlich. „Nur damit du auch weißt, dass ich wirklich ernsthaftes Interesse daran habe, was du sonst noch so zu bieten hast."

„Wow, ähm… Na gut." Sie ist etwas kurzatmig. „Zeigst, wo's langgeht, oder, du Luder?"

„Ha! Ich bin ja schließlich auch der Käpt'n."

„Ich weiß zwar, dass du nur Kacke laberst, aber du bist halt echt irgendwie der Käpt'n in dem ganzen Laden hier. Meistens bist du grundsätzlich allen anderen um dich herum mindestens zwanzig Schritte voraus. Gegen sowas lässt sich nur schwer Einwände erheben."

„Irgendwie bezweifle ich trotzdem, dass dich das jemals davon abhält, es zu versuchen."

„Nö, tut's echt nicht. Du kennst mich zu gut."

Ich möchte auf ewig in diesem Moment bleiben. Das Gespräch zur Ruhe kommen lassen und sie für immer als mein Kissen benutzen. Wo wir hier sind, was wir hier machen, und was alles geschehen sein muss, dass wir hier überhaupt erst gelandet sind; das alles interessiert mich doch einen Scheißdreck. Ich denke mal, wenn ich wollte, könnte ich tatsächlich für immer hierbleiben, wenn ich diese Minute nur immer und immer wieder zurückspulte. Aber dann würde es sich schon bald nicht mehr besonders anfühlen, nicht wahr?

Sei es wie es sei, die Fragen winden sich weiterhin unaufhörlich in meinem Kopf, niemals geraten sie zu weit in den Hintergrund. Das Mindeste, was ich tun sollte, ist, mich meinen Tatsachen zu stellen.

„Also… du weißt, was ich fragen muss, oder?"

Ihr Körper spannt sich kurz an. Sie weiß es.

Ich halte ihre Hand, in der Hoffnung, das könnte es mir einfacher gestalten. „Hat irgendjemand überlebt?"

Sie atmet langsam aus. „Ja. Ein ganzer Haufen Leute hat überlebt."

 _Nur nicht meine Mutter_ , kann ich heraushören in der nachfolgenden Stille. „Es tut mir so unglaublich leid, Chloe."

„Muss es nicht. Wir haben das alles schon mal durchgekaut."

„Ich meinte ja auch nur… es tut mir leid, dass es so ablaufen musste. Dass wir nicht beides haben konnten."

„Ich weiß genau, wie du es meintest." Sie drückt meine Hand auf beruhigende Weise. „Mir tut es ja auch leid. Aber wir sollten besser nach vorne blicken. Ich war ihr eine beschissene Tochter. Ich habe für sie alles immer nur noch schwieriger gemacht, aber daran ist jetzt auch nichts mehr zu ändern. Alles, was ich jetzt noch tun kann, ist, sie stolz darauf zu machen, was aus mir wird."

Mir ist bewusst, dass dies noch ein Gespräch sein muss, welches wir bereits geführt haben. Ich frage mich, wie lange es wohl für sie gedauert haben mag, bis Trauer sich gewandelt hat in Akzeptanz.

„Keine Ahnung, ob es was hilft, aber… sie war am Boden zerstört, dich zu verlieren. Das war auch… einer der Gründe, weshalb ich—"

„David hat es übrigens überstanden. Und Victoria Chase, die dumme Zicke, weil sie zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mal in Oregon war."

Also gut, diesen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, kann sogar ich noch erkennen: Fresse halten, was Joyce angeht. „Das ist echt cool. Freut mich zu hören, dass David da heil rausgekommen ist."

„Die Schule hat es bis auf die Grundmauern verrissen. Er hätte es also wahrscheinlich nicht geschafft, wenn er sich nicht 'nen Tag frei genommen hätte, um zu helfen, Jefferwichsers Unterschlupf zu räumen. Und erst später hat er dann über meine Mom herausgefunden… aber selbst dann hat er es noch geschafft, das erstmal zurückzustellen und sich voll und ganz auf die Such- und Rettungsaktionen zu konzentrieren. Ist'n richtiger Held, der alte Mann. Ich war so ein dummer Vollidiot, ihm nie eine gescheite Chance zu geben."

„Und… wir haben nicht mitgeholfen?"

„Wir hatten es versucht. Wir hatten es ehrlich versucht. Aber wir sind nicht damit klargekommen. Wir sind von dem Hügel runter und ich musste mitansehen, wie du zusammengebrochen bist und mit bloßen Händen die Trümmer durchwühlt hast. Du hattest es nicht gepackt, wir mussten von da weg. Es… war einfach zu viel."

„Also haben wir Arcadia Bay einfach so zurückgelassen?"

„Für eine Weile lang ja. Na ja, offiziell sind wir genau genommen noch immer nicht zurück, aber wir haben trotzdem schon mehr getan als viele andere, wenn du verstehst. Du weißt schon, die ganze Kohle, die du wert bist? Du hast Arcadia Bay praktisch ertränkt mit 'ner ganzen Flutwelle davon… Eigentlich könnten sie die Stadt gleich umbenennen in Max' ‚Kohlefeld'." Unverschämt dreist, wie sie ist, wartet sie noch darauf, dass die Pointe zündet. „Kapiert? Wegen deines Namens? Caulfield? …Kohlefeld?"

„Du bist echt unmöglich, Chloe, weißt du das eigentlich?"

„Unmöglich ist mein zweiter Vorname, wie du weißt. Und es hat sowieso kein Mensch eine Ahnung, dass du dahintersteckst. Wir arbeiten über unzählige Umwege aus dem Hintergrund. Alles anonym, durch Spendenaktionen und Organisationen für Wohltätigkeit und so weiter."

„Klingt… kompliziert."

„Ja schon, ist es auch manchmal. Du hattest einmal deine Zeitreisekeule ausgepackt und dir selbst Unmengen Wissen in Rekordzeit eingeprügelt. War echt gruselig irgendwie. Du bist morgens aufgewacht, hast für vielleicht eine Minute oder so mit mir abgehangen und dann diese absolut wahnwitzigen Telefonate geführt. Und dann warst du plötzlich auch schon wieder todmüde. Hattest mich noch gefragt, ob ich ein paar Dinge erledigen könnte, während du dich wieder aufs Ohr haust und weiterschläfst—wenn man das überhaupt Schlaf nennen kann, was du da immer machst mit all deinen beschissenen Albträumen und dem ganzen anderen Scheiß, der sonst noch so in deinem Kopf herumspukt. Du hattest dabei sogar ständig noch geflüstert, von Finanzanlagen und irgendwelchen Kleinaktien und so'n Zeug. Unser Essen ist zuhauf aus dem Kühlschrank verschwunden, ganze drei Tage war es, als wohnte man mit 'nem gottverdammten Gespenst zusammen."

„Ach Menno…, und jetzt habe ich all das gesammelte Wissen einfach wieder überspielt, nicht wahr? Echt toll gemacht, AlphaMax…"

„Hörst du jetzt vielleicht endlich mal mit dieser pausenlosen Selbstgeißelung auf? _Du_ bist doch der ganze Grund, weshalb wir überhaupt erst hier sind und schon so weit kommen konnten. Davon abgesehen hast du mir auch so einiges beigebracht. Ich kenne alle Passwörter und du hast dir das Wichtigste in deinem Tagebuch aufgeschrieben, ist also nicht alles futsch. Uns war sehr wohl bewusst, dass es so kommen würde, O.K.? Wir haben dafür vorausgeplant. Vertrau deiner getreuen Handlangerin doch mal."

„Wohl eher meiner Babysitterin. Klingt fast so, als müsstest du andauernd auf mich aufpassen."

„Wir passen gegenseitig aufeinander auf, glaub mir. Wie heißt es so schön? Auf große Macht…"

Ich gebe ein leichtes Kichern von mir. „…Folgt noch größere Blödheit."

„Exakt! Und genau deshalb haben wir uns auch dazu entschieden, ganz offiziell tot zu bleiben."

Ich brauche einen Augenblick, um zu registrieren, was sie gerade gesagt hat. Ich sitze auf und blicke sie an mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Wir haben _was_?"

„Uns wurde bald klar, dass es so am sichersten ist für alle. Man hat es auf dich abgesehen, Max. Jeder, den du je kanntest, wird dadurch automatisch auch zum Ziel."

„Wer? Sean Prescott? Ich dachte, der wüsste ohnehin schon längst, wer ich bin, wozu also—" Ich verliere plötzlich den Faden. Auf einmal läuten alle Alarmglocken in meinem Kopf. Ich greife nach ihrem Arm. „Chloe, geht es meinen Eltern eigentlich gut?"

Sie tätschelt leicht meine Hand. „Keine Sorge, es geht ihnen gut. In _dieser_ Zeitlinie. Weil du's wieder in Ordnung gebracht hast. Weil wir nicht zu ihnen gerannt sind. Verstehst du, was ich dir sagen will?"

„Sie… man hat ihnen wehgetan? Wegen mir?"

„Nein, wegen _Prescott_. Aber es geht ihnen jetzt gut, O.K.? Sie wissen sogar Bescheid, was los ist, dafür hast du schon gesorgt." Sie seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt echt mal damit loslegen, dir die Geschichte von Anfang an zu erzählen. Oder, ich denke mal, du könntest auch genauso gut dein Tagebuch lesen und es so hinter dich bringen. Wie du willst."

„Moment, warte. Sie wissen Bescheid? Also… über _alles_?"

„ _Ja_ doch, Max. Sie wissen bereits, dass ihre Tochter lesbisch ist wegen ihrer besten Freundin. Auch wenn es mein armes altes Herz schmerzt, mit anzusehen, wie bestürzt du bist über diese Tatsache."

„Du weißt, was ich meine! Sie wissen Bescheid?"

„Dass du auf deine Schulausbildung geschissen hast und jetzt ohne jegliche Karriereperspektive auf der Straße lebst? Jup, das wissen sie auch."

„Chloe!"

„Uuund dass du durch die Zeit reisen kannst, ja. Kann gut sein, dass du sie auch davon vollständig überzeugt hast."

Ich sitze einfach nur da, sprachlos. Versuche mir vorzustellen, wie meine armen Eltern erfahren müssen, dass ihre Tochter jetzt wie eine Gesetzlose durchs Land zieht. Mit Superkräften, noch zu allem Überfluss. Ich kann sehen, wie all die Hoffnungen und Träume, die sie stets für mich gehegt hatten, vor ihren Augen zu Staub zerfallen. Dads herzhaftes Lachen würde zu Sorge, zu Ungläubigkeit, zu kaum zurückgehaltenen Tränen. Mom wäre zunächst noch verärgert, dann zu Tode verängstigt. Sie würde anfangen zu weinen, bis ihre Augen nachgäben unter Tränen.

Und dann fällt die Erkenntnis auf mich zurück. Ich _selbst_ hatte mir noch vorgestellt, gemeinsam mit Chloe für eine Zeit lang bei meinen Eltern unterzukommen. Ich hatte gedacht, wir würden dort versuchen, Verlust und Trauer zu verarbeiten, dann über unser weiteres Leben nachdenken, vielleicht die Schule in Seattle abschließen und mich dann irgendwann der Fotografie widmen. Vor allem aber hatte ich immer angenommen, schlau genug zu sein, diese unseligen Zeitreisekräfte nie wieder anzurühren.

Chloe bringt einen feinfühligen Arm um meine Schultern. Sie stützt mich, als fürchtete sie, ich könne unter einer unsichtbaren Last zusammenbrechen. „Dir dämmert es langsam, hab' ich Recht? Für uns gibt es kein normales Leben, Max. Und weißt du, was? Besser isses. Würdest du dich ehrlich für den Rest deines Lebens um Miete, Arbeitsstress und Rentenversicherung kümmern wollen? Eine Ausbildung machen, um dich dann von der ewigen Tretmühle des Arbeitsmarktes ausquetschen zu lassen? Du kannst durch die verfickte _Zeit reisen!_ Mehr noch, was du alles Abgefahrenes anstellen kannst ist reiner Superheldenstoff. Du kannst so etwas unmöglich einfach wieder wegwerfen und zu deinem langweiligen alten Hipsterleben zurückkehren."

„Chloe, ich habe _alles_ kaputt gemacht mit diesen Kräften."

„Na und? Nur noch ein weiterer Grund, dich jetzt noch mehr anzustrengen. Sie _richtig_ zu nutzen. Du hattest dich damals so sehr darauf konzentriert, meine albernen kleinen Problemchen zu lösen, dass du dabei kein einziges Mal an das große Ganze dachtest. Du besitzt die Fähigkeit, die Welt zu verändern, SuperMax."

Ich schnaube ein argwöhnisches Lachen aus. „Ja klar, oder sie gleich in Stücke zu zerfetzen. Du trägst deinen Kopf doch manchmal echt in den Wolken."

„Kann nichts dafür, wenn ich jeden Tag miterleben darf, wie du das Unmögliche vollbringst. Du wirst es schon noch einsehen, da habe ich keinen Zweifel. Also gut, was darf's denn sein? Tagebuch lesen oder Geschichte erzählen?"

„Oh, ähm... Ich würde eigentlich lieber deine Stimme hören, wenn es dir so oder so nichts ausmacht. Ich lese das Tagebuch dann später trotzdem noch."

„Ist mir gleich, macht für mich buchstäblich keinerlei Unterschied. Lass mich nur eben noch eine rauchen gehen und dann können wir loslegen. Du kannst dich hier ja schon mal umschauen, solange ich weg bin. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr es dich schon in deinen langen Fingern jucken muss, hier alles zu durchwühlen und anzugucken."

„Also das ist ja unerhört! Willst du etwa behaupten, ich stecke meine Nase in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten?"

„Nein. Ich behaupte, du bist 'ne schamlose Rumschnüfflerin bist du. Bin gleich wieder zurück." Sie lehnt sich herüber und küsst mich kurzerhand auf die Lippen, als wäre nichts dabei. Dann, gerade im Begriff aufzustehen, wird ihr erst bewusst, was sie soeben getan hat. Sie sieht auf mich zurück, als wäre sie gerade vom Schuldirektor persönlich auf frischer Tat ertappt worden. „Oh, _Scheiße_ … 'Tschuldigung, ich hab' nicht mal drüber nachgedacht…"

Ich blinzle sie nur an, mein Mund wird zu einer schmalen Linie. „Schön, dass du dir bei dieser Sache schon so sicher bist, Chloe. Könntest dir aber vielleicht schon ein bisschen mehr Mühe dabei geben, findest du nicht?"

„Ich schwöre dir, das war wirklich nicht mit Absicht! Ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht! Tut mit echt voll leid, ich bin nur immer noch so sehr gewohnt, das andauernd zu machen!"

Es kostet mich jedes einzelne bisschen Selbstbeherrschung, bei ihrer erneuten Panik ein ernstes Gesicht aufrecht zu erhalten. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, ich bin ein ganz schön fieser Sadist.

„Chloe, du wirst mich nur dann küssen, wenn ich dir vorher auch explizite Erlaubnis erteilt habe." Ich deute auf den Fußboden. „Und jetzt auf die Knie vor deinem Herrn und Meister."

Ihre Augen werden groß wie Spiegeleier. Doch anstelle ihres ganzen Körpers fällt lediglich ihre Kinnlade zu Boden. Ihr Anblick ist einfach zu köstlich. „Du mieses, verzogenes Gör!" Sie schubst mich zurück in die Kissen, schnappt sich Handy und Mütze von der Armlehne und stampft davon Richtung Ausgang, wobei sie auf Schritt und Tritt begleitet wird von meinem schallenden Gelächter. „So also dankt einem die Jugend von heute für seine Rücksichtnahme! Undankbares Pack, diese miese, kleine—" Die Fronttüre öffnet sich und als sie wieder zufällt, wird schließlich auch den Rest ihrer in der Distanz immer leiser werdenden Beschwerdepredigt vollends erstickt.

Ich glaube, mir ist echt nicht mehr zu helfen. Ich weiß, dass sich schon unsäglich schreckliche Dinge ereignet haben. Und auch, dass wir uns schon längst in alle möglichen grausamen Spinnereien verstrickt haben, und doch… in mir kann ich diese tiefsitzende Freude am Leben fühlen. Sie schenkt mir Hoffnung, Zuversicht und eine begeisterte Lust auf jene Zukunft, die mich schon bald erwartet. In meiner Vergangenheit habe ich Ungeheuerliches getan, damit ich jetzt und heute hier sein darf. Ungeheuerliches, das ich einfach nicht bereuen will. Seit Monaten ist dies das erste Mal, dass ich wieder aufrichtig sagen kann… ich fühle mich glücklich.

Macht mich das zu einem Ungeheuer?

„Macht dich wahrscheinlich nur völlig plemplem im Kopf," spreche ich vor mich in den leeren Raum hinein.

Ich wische mir die verbleibenden Freudentränen aus den Augen und sehe mich um in der kerzenerleuchten Dunkelheit. Die Uhr auf der Mikrowelle zeigt kurz nach dreizehn Uhr an—diese Jalousien und getönten Fenster leisten wirklich ganze Arbeit. Auf dem Stuhl neben dem Sofa bemerke ich Mantel und Halfter, welche ich beide vorhin noch getragen habe, und muss unweigerlich anfangen zu kichern bei der Vorstellung, wie Chloe mühsam an mir herumwerkelt, um diese Dinger inklusive Waffe von meinem vollkommen bewusstlos schlafenden Leichnam zu schälen. Doch der Gedanke, dass ich damit tatsächlich Menschen erschossen haben soll, lässt mich auch ebenso schnell wieder ernüchtern.

Ohne also viel darüber nachzudenken, strecke ich mich hinüber und ziehe den Mantel näher an mich heran, um dessen Taschen—oder genauer gesagt deren Inhalte— genauer unter die Lupe nehmen zu können. Ist schließlich kein Herumschnüffeln, solange ich mir nur meine eigenen Sachen angucke.

Mal sehen… eine dieser Plastiktütchen mit luftdichtem Druckverschluss; leer. Ein Handy, welches ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe; ausgeschaltet. Eine sonderbar anmutende Magnetstreifenkarte—„ _Prism_ " ist darauf als Logo aufgedruckt, eingerahmt von einem schwarz stilisierten Würfel; merkwürdig. Eine Packung Erdbeerkaugummi; zuckerfrei. Ein nicht tödlicher Taser; ach du heilige Scheiße. Und in einer der zahlreichen Innentaschen befindet sich derselbe alte und heruntergekommene Klettverschlussgeldbeutel, den ich nun schon seit meinem dreizehnten Geburtstag benutze. Das Klett haftet schon lange nicht mehr richtig, doch ich werde all die kleinen Fächlein mit ihren mittlerweile ebenfalls kaputten Reißverschlüssen sowie die versteckten, aber raffiniert ausklappbaren Seitentaschen für alle Zeit in Ehren halten. So kompakt und dennoch so praktisch.

Ich reiße das nicht haftende Klett auseinander und werde begrüßt von einem Foto von Chloe. Sie schläft, ihre blauen Haare stehen in alle Richtungen zu Berge, ihr Mund steht etwas offen und eine Backe wird von ihrem Kissen, welches entfernt einen Sabberfleck erahnen lässt, leicht nach oben aufgebauscht. Ihr Anblick ist zum Niederknien, aber gleichzeitig auch ehrlich und aufrichtig und schlichtweg rundum perfekt.

In seinem gewohnten Fach befindet sich auch mein Führerschein, nur, es ist überhaupt nicht mein eigener. Nicht wirklich. Zum einen wurde dieser hier ausgestellt in Oregon, nicht in Washington wie noch mein alter. Außerdem zeigt mich das Passbild darauf mit langen dunklen Haaren und… Lippenstift? Igitt. Ich bin neugierig, unter welchem Name er wohl ausgestellt wurde, muss ungläubig noch ein zweites Mal hinsehen, und rolle dann übertrieben mit den Augen, während ich mir voller Selbstscham mit der Handfläche auf die Stirn patsche.

Offenbar lautet mein offizieller Name von nun an Lauren Frost. Ganz genau so heißt auch meine Level achtundfünfzig Untoten-Magierin von Tirisfal. Ein… _ziemlich cooler_ Name, wie man ihr unweigerlich zugestehen muss.

„Jup… damit ist es amtlich. Du bist ein unwiderruflich hoffnungsloser Nerd, Max."

Ansonsten scheint alles beim Alten geblieben zu sein. Fünfzehn Dollar in bar—und ich dachte, wir wären jetzt reich? —und ich entdecke sogar noch meinen alten Blackwell-Schülerausweis ganz hinten im allerletzten Fach. Ein schmerzhafter Anflug der Nostalgie, nehme ich an.

Ich stecke den Geldbeutel weg und starte das Handy. Bin mal gespannt, mit wem BetaMax nebst Chloe noch so alles verkehrt hat. Das… klang jetzt irgendwie ganz falsch in meinem Kopf.

Wie dem auch sei, wird vorerst wohl sowieso nichts damit. Offenbar hat mein anderes Ich in den letzten Monaten irgendwann entschieden, dass ein vierstelliger PIN ganz sinnvoll wäre. Na toll. Vielen Dank auch, BetaMax.

Ich lege das Handy wieder beiseite und stehe auf, stets auf der Suche nach neuen Zielen, die es zu erforschen gilt. Chloe braucht wohl noch ein Weilchen. Ich würde ja rausgehen und sie suchen, kann aber gut auf Zigarettengeruch verzichten. Könnte mich derweil natürlich auch mit anderen Dingen bei Laune halten, nicht wahr? Was wir wohl zu Essen dahaben? Ich schlurfe hinüber in den Küchenbereich und öffne wahllos einen der Schränke.

„Uuuh, Kekse."

Ich wühle in der Verpackung und fische ein paar davon heraus. Cremige Vollmilch Schokofüllung mit Kokosnussflocken obendrauf, mjam. Keksmampfend wie das Krümelmonster, das ich bin, stoße ich also tiefer vor in den Bauch der Bestie. Leisen, sockengedämpften Schrittes fühle ich mich wie magisch angezogen vom Durchgang in Betsys Heck sowie diesem überdimensionierten Bett, welches jenseits sein Unwesen treibt.

Neben mir auf dem Tresen fällt mir ein Laptop ins Auge und ich überlege kurz mal reinzuschnuppern. Aber, nein, lieber nicht. Ihn hochzufahren würde ohnehin zu lange dauern, und außerdem könnte es genauso gut Chloes sein und ich respektiere schließlich ihre Privatsphäre. Doch wirklich.

Ich betrete das Schlafzimmer und bin für einen kurzen Augenblick der festen Überzeugung, dass da schon jemand steht und mich mit diesem dümmlichen Starren aus dem Spiegel anglotzt. Die Person trägt ein langärmliges tiefschwarzes Oberteil, hauteng, mit entsprechend passender Hose. Dazu fingerlose Handschuhe—absolut supergeheimagentenmäßig, wenn ihr mich fragt—und ich kann mir sogar perfekt vorstellen, wie Chloe mir diesen dunkelblauen Nagellack feinsorgfältig aufträgt. Außerdem goldblonde Haare; etwa schulterlang und so lange von eifrigen Fingern zerzaust, dass sie jetzt in alle möglichen Richtungen abstehen. Ein seltsam befremdlicher Anblick in meinen Augen. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass die Farbe wieder rausgeht, wie sie es versprochen hat.

Ich wirke so… klein. Hager regelrecht. Habe ich womöglich eine Essstörung entwickelt? Nur um sicher zu gehen, nasche ich besser noch einen dieser Kekse. Für die gute Sache.

Während ich den Raum weiter erkunde, benutze ich den Haargummi, welcher sich praktischerweise schon um mein Handgelenk befunden hat, um meinen Pferdeschwanz neu zu binden. Ein großer Wandschrank, eine Schlafkoje mit zwei entsprechenden Nachtkasten und Lampen darauf sowie ein kleiner Schreibtisch mit einem weiteren Laptop. An der Wand neben dem Fenster hängt eine wunderschön gestaltete Akustikgitarre, allzeit griffbereit. Das Bett selber ist fein säuberlich gemacht und sieht superschick und gemütlich aus: So wie es in der Ecke steht und mit seiner bunten, abgerundeten und kissenbeladenen Matratze in den Raum hineinragt, wirkt es beinahe wie der Rumpf eines farbenfrohen Piratenschiffes, welches nur darauf wartet, unter vollen Segeln in See zu stechen. Am Kopfende zwischen den Kissen sitzt sogar ein süßer Teddy mit Augenklappe, der meinem alten Kapitän zum Verblüffen ähnlichsieht. Und—ah-ha, na also, da ist sie ja, meine Chloe wie sie leibt und lebt: Leere Bierflaschen und getragene, alte Kleidung bilden ein Meer aus Krempel und Kram, einfach auf so den Boden gepfeffert, verstreut und behelfsmäßig, um geradeso nicht darüber zu stolpern, an die Bordwand des Bettes geschoben, wie eine wild schäumende Gischt aus Unrat. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass das nach Monaten des Zusammenlebens bei weitem kein so liebreizender Anblick mehr sein wird.

Ich mache mich daran, meine eigene Kommode als Prise aufzubringen, und öffne die oberste Schublade. Haarbänder und –spangen, Minzbonbons, Taschentücher, Gummibärchen, eine Uhr, keine falschen Golddublonen?

„Uuuh, Fotos."

Ein Selfie von uns vor der Silhouette Seattles im Abendrot, müde lächelnd—auf diesem hier sehen wir beide noch genauso aus wie ich uns in Erinnerung habe. Chloe in irgendeinem Stadtpark mit hochrotem Kopf, während sie sich in Klimmzügen versucht. Ein Schnappschuss von Chloe auf ebendiesem Bett hier. Sie liegt auf dem Bauch und benutzt ihren Laptop. Ihr Haar, nass und glattgekämmt, eine einzige Wasserkaskade aus blauen Strähnen, die ihr den Nacken hinab in Richtung Schultern fließen; sieht frisch gefärbt aus. Und oh, sie trägt nichts als ihren Schlüpfer.

Ich spreche hier strikt aus der Person einer Künstlerin, wenn ich feststelle, dass die Konturen ihrer Schulterblätter ein faszinierend verführerisches Schattenspiel auf der makellosen Haut ihres durchgestreckten Rückens inszenieren. Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass dies der einzige Grund ist, weshalb ich dieses Foto überhaupt erst geschossen habe.

Und dann dieser Po.

Ich lege die Bilder wieder zurück und öffne die zweite Schublade. Ein einzelner, gewaltiger Ordner füllt das gesamte Fach darin aus, es ist kaum mehr Platz übrig für die paar Stifte und Farbmarker daneben. Auf seinem schwarzen Einband stehen nur zwei Worte in silberner Schrift: _Selfie Archiv_.

„Keine Chance, dass ich noch an einem Portfolio gearbeitet habe, mit all dem Mist, der hier sonst so abgeht."

Das Ding wiegt locker satte fünf Kilo. Ich hieve es hinüber aufs Bett, setze mich daneben und klappe den Buchdeckel auf. Jede Seite besteht aus sehr dickem, fast schon kartonartigem Papier und bietet Platz für ein Fünf-mal-fünf-Raster aus durchsichtigen Plastikfächlein. Und jedes Fächlein enthält ein Selfie mitsamt zugehöriger Beschriftung. Manchmal wir beide, manchmal nur ich allein. Auf jedem Foto stehen Uhrzeit und Datum geschrieben auf den weißen Rand: Die allerersten stammen noch aus Oktober und von da an jeden Tag ungefähr eines, meistens irgendwann am Abend. Mit nur sehr wenigen Ausnahmen sind sie alle vollständig ohne jegliche Freude oder Inspiration geschossen, so als wären sie Teil irgendeiner Routine.

Ich wähle eines zufällig aus und fummele es aus seinem Fach. Meine eigene Handschrift ziert seine Rückseite: _Vorm ins Bett gehen_. Ich versuche noch ein paar weitere mit dem exakt selben Ergebnis, dann suche ich eines, in welchem auch Tageslicht zu sehen ist. 14ter Dezember. Auf diesem hier verdreht Chloe gerade großzügig die Augen. _Bevor wir unsere falschen Identitäten bekommen_.

Aha. Großartig.

Ich blättere weiter bis ans Ende, etwa zur Hälfte des gesamten Ordners. Das letzte Bild ist jenes, durch welches ich heute Morgen erst gesprungen bin, datiert als 7ter März, 9:35 vormittags. Es war Chloe, die auf dieses hier geschrieben hat; ihre große, krakelige Handschrift nimmt fast den ganzen Rahmen ein: _Bevor es Zeit wird, Lebewohl zu sagen_.

„Arme Chloe…"

Ob ich sie wohl schon jemals verdummbeutelt habe damit? Einen dieser Tage, wenn wir gerade ein neues Foto gemacht haben, sollte ich so tun, als sei ich aus der Zukunft, und ihr auftragen, sich um die Wäsche und das ganze dreckige Geschirr zu kümmern, oder die Bude geht uns sonst mitten in der Nacht in Flammen auf. _Keine Zeit für Diskussionen, Chloe! Das ist unsere einzige Möglichkeit!_

Ich bin noch unentschlossen, ob es wohl lustig oder einfach nur hundsgemein und hinterfotzig wäre. Gut möglich sogar beides.

Dynamische Schritte bringen unser Wohnschiff kaum merklich ins Wanken, und ich kann Chloes Herannahen schon spüren, noch ehe ich sie überhaupt höre. „Max?"

„Hier drin."

Die Schritte pausieren. Die Musik geht erst aus und wechselt dann zu einer anderen Band, deren Namen ich nicht kenne; sie erklingt nun auch aus Lautsprechern irgendwo hier in diesem Raum. Mir gefällt, wie sie allmählich einsetzt: Milde Streicher spielen zu gefühlvoll kräftigen Sängerinnen, welche erst nach und nach immer mehr in Fahrt kommen. Von draußen kann ich Glas aneinander klirren hören, was wohl bedeutet, dass Chloe gerade den Kühlschrank geöffnet hat. Es sind zwei verschieden klingende Fumps zu hören, einer nach dem anderen, gefolgt vom schäumenden Geräusch einer sprudelnden Flüssigkeit. Dann geht die Kühlschranktüre wieder zu.

Ihr Tempo erhöht sich, Schlagzeuger gesellen sich hinzu und sorgen für tiefen Bass und taktvollen Rhythmus. Ich frage mich, ob sie diese Musik nur um meinetwillen spielt, ich bin hier gerade dabei, mich zu verlieben.

Heh. Ein echt komischer Gedanke. Gut möglich, dass ich inzwischen neue Lieblingsbands habe, die ich noch nicht einmal kenne. Was Musik angeht, bin ich nicht gerade auf dem Laufenden geblieben, während meiner fünfmonatigen Depriphase.

Ihr Kopf erscheint im Spalt der Türe. Schwarze Haare, von ihrem Beany bedeckt, reichen ihr bis über die Schultern. Sie wirkt allzu amüsiert über etwas. „Jup. Ich hatte keine Sekunde gezweifelt an dir und deiner Unfähigkeit stillzuhalten, wo es hier doch allerlei geheimnisvolle Schubladen zu durchwühlen gibt."

Ich zeige ihr den letzten meiner Kekse. „Du hast mir ja auch die ganze Zeit was vorenthalten. Ich war also gezwungen, die Dinge selbst in die Hand nehmen."

„Ha!" In einer Hand hält sie eine offene Bierflasche und in der anderen ein Glas voll Lila. Sie stellt das Glas auf der Kommode ab, welche offensichtlich meine ist. „Traubensaft für die Spießerin," verkündet sie.

„Danke. Dir ist hoffentlich bewusst, dass dein Geburtstag erst nächste Woche ist, oder? Solange du also noch minderjährig bist, ist es technisch gesehen illegal, wenn ich dich als deine Vorgesetzte Alkohol konsumieren lasse."

„Ich schreib's auf deine Liste. Gleich unter deine diversen anderen Delikte gegen die Staatsobrigkeit sowie die Gesetze der Raumzeit." Chloe lässt sich neben mich und dem Fotoalbum aufs Bett plumpsen, wo noch etwas nachfedert, ehe sie im Schneidersitz zur Ruhe kommt, dann nimmt sie einen demonstrativ großzügigen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche, rülpst einmal herzhaft und nickt seitlich in Richtung des Albums. „Eine sehr ertragreiche Schnüffelaktion, wie ich sehe."

„Und eine langwierige noch dazu. Du hast mich ganz schön warten lassen."

„Ich chill' halt auch mal, na und? Und gönn' mir 'nen Minzkaugummi, da ihre Madam Hochwohlgeboren Maxine von und zu Stock-im-Arsch sich gar fürchterlich über den Geruch beklagt." Sie grinst schelmisch. „Und den Geschmack."

„Ernsthaft? Das hatte mich eigentlich nie so sehr gestört. Ich dachte immer, es wäre in der Verpackung mit inbegriffen, gemeinsam mit den Tattoos, den Manieren und der zügellosen Zunge."

„Mh-hm, sag das nochmal, nachdem du fünf Monate mit ebendieser Zunge zusammengelebt hast. Ich will sowieso bald damit aufhören. Bin schon runter auf zwei am Tag."

„Wow. Und alles nur für mich? Ich muss dich ja sowas von unter der Fuchtel haben."

„Leck mich, Caulfield. Ich hatte damals eh nur mit dem Rauchen angefangen, um meiner Mom und David eins auszuwischen. Seitdem komme ich mir immer vor wie ein Vollidiot, jedes Mal, wenn ich mir eine anstecke."

„Oh." Ups. Fettnapf. „Das… ich hab' nur rumgeblödelt, entschuldige."

„Uuund ich bin auch sowas von unter deiner Fuchtel, stimmt wohl, na und? Ist mir nicht peinlich. Bis vor kurzem durfte ich selbst auch ganz schön rumfuchteln, wirst schon sehen." Sie wedelt ihre Hand vor mir in der Luft herum. „Diese Hand wird auch schon sehr bald an dir rumfuchteln, versprochen."

Sie hält plötzlich inne und blinzelt verdutzt, während sie ihre Wortwahl überdenkt. „Das… klang irgendwie viel versauter als es sich noch in meinem Kopf angehört hatte."

Ich sehe sie einfach nur sprachlos an, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einer passenden Antwort. Wie _antwortet_ man bitte auf das, was sie gerade gesagt hat? Wir sind wahrscheinlich das erste Paar in der Menschheitsgeschichte in solch einer Situation.

Auch nicht gerade hilfreich, dass ich mich genau in diesem Augenblick fürchterlich von ihrer Nähe zu mir abgelenkt fühle. Sie sieht einfach so verdammt hinreißend aus, wie sie da hockt, in ihrer knappen Unterhose, ihrem ausgeleierten Oberteil und ihrer niedlichen Mütze. Seit wann nur hat sie diesen Effekt auf mich? Wir haben doch schon oft nebeneinander im selben Bett geschlafen und das hat mir auch nichts gemacht. Es ist fast so, als ob ihr fortwährendes Herumturteln mich super empfänglich gemacht hätte für ihre körperlichen Reize…

„Also… was zur Hölle hat es damit auf sich?", frage ich und gestikuliere in Richtung des Ordners neben mir. Ablenken, ignorieren und weitermachen, solide Strategie.

Chloe schmunzelt und sieht mich an, als wüsste sie ganz genau, was gerade in meinem Kopf vor sich geht. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

„Doch, schon. Das einzig wahre Necronomicon, und es war die ganze Zeit über in meinem Nachtkasten."

Sie lacht. „Alter, du bist ja so dramatisch. Ich sollte dir einfach endlich die ganze Geschichte erzählen, sonst sitzen wir morgen früh noch hier und werfen uns gegenseitig Fragen und Antworten an den Kopf. Nicht, dass es mir was ausmachen würde, da du am Ende sowieso alles davon rückgängig machen wirst."

„Was? Warum?"

„Warte. Warte, lass mich noch eben schnell den Marker aufstellen." Sie streckt sich über die Länge des Bettes, schnappt sich den Teddybären vom Kopfende und platziert ihn stattdessen auf der Kommode, sodass er dort aufrecht zum Sitzen kommt. „Da. Schon wieder zurück?"

„Öhm… Was?"

„O.K., alles klaro. Also, pass gut darauf auf, wo sich unser erster Maat Bongo hier befindet, wenn du das hier alles nachher ungeschehen machst. Halte an, sobald er wieder auf seinen vorherigen Platz wechselt, in Ordnung? Versuche dabei möglichst nicht über die Markierung hinauszuschießen. Ich hab' dir sogar extra noch eine ganze viertel Stunde als Puffer gelassen, falls du's doch tun solltest, ich war so frei und habe schon mal entsprechend vorausgeplant."

„Häh, warum willst du so dringend, dass ich das alles ungeschehen mache? Ist die Geschichte echt so schrecklich?"

„Quatsch, du Dummbeutel. Na ja, gut doch, sie ist schon ziemlich beschissen, aber das ist nicht der Grund. Irgendwie müssen wir doch deine Kräfte testen, nur um zu sehen, ob sich was verändert hat. Und _irgendwas_ wird dabei zwangsläufig dran glauben müssen, von daher… ab in die Tonne mit dieser endlosen Exposition."

„Aber… das würde doch dann bedeutet, dass du dich nicht mehr dran erinnern kannst. Macht dir das denn nichts aus? Fühlt sich doch irgendwie… falsch an."

Chloe zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Du hattest schon immer weit größere Hemmungen damit als ich. Aus meiner Perspektive macht es buchstäblich überhaupt keinen Unterschied. Allerhöchstens bekomme ich Mitleid mit dir, die du immer gleich so ein schlechtes Gewissen hast deswegen."

„Es ist halt, als würde ich dir deine Erinnerungen klauen! Ich weiß noch, wie ich das am Anfang andauernd einfach so gemacht habe. Fast so, ‚Haha, mal gucken, wie sie wohl reagiert, wenn ich etwas anderes sage.' —Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Ich fühle mich immer noch dreckig, wenn nur daran denke."

„Ich behaupte ja auch nicht, dass dein Herz nicht am rechten Fleck wäre. Nur… dass es nicht so schlimm ist, wenn du's trotzdem tust." Sie nickt zur Seite in Richtung Teddy. „Deshalb gibt dir unser Maat Bongo hier auch Hilfestellung. Weil's mir echt lieb wäre, wenn ich zumindest den abgefahrenen Kuss von vorhin behalten dürfte. Um es in Worte zu fassen, die selbst dir noch geläufig sein sollten… es war einfach sowas von _Wowsers_."

Mein Lachen überkommt mich derart plötzlich, dass ich dabei unwillentlich durch die Nase pruste wie der allerdümmste Dummdepp. Ach, zum Teufel, wen juckt's. „Also gut. Ich gebe dir mein Bestes. Versprochen."

„Alles klar, damit wäre das ja wohl geklärt. Dann lass uns die Vorstellung endlich über die Bühne bringen." Sie nimmt einen weiteren großzügigen Schluck Bier. „Also. Was ist das Letzte, an das du dich noch erinnern kannst? Oben auf der Klippe? Die Realität um uns herum rastet vollkommen aus, während wir uns gegenseitig unsere Gefühle ins Gesicht schreien?"

Allein der Gedanke daran schaffte es für gewöhnlich schon, mir die Tränen in die Augen zu treiben. Doch die Art, wie sie es ausdrückt, lässt mich stattdessen einfach nur kichern. „Ja, so ungefähr ist's passiert. Du hattest mir das Schmetterlingsfoto gegeben, und gemeint… du sagtest mir, es wäre die einzige Möglichkeit."

„O.K., und in diesem Moment holst du also dein Tagebuch hervor und zeigst mir die Seite. Absolut verrücktester Augenblick meines Lebens, sage ich dir."

Chloe rutscht auf dem Bett zurück und lehnt sich gegen die Kissen am Kopfende. Mit der flachen Hand klopft sie einladend auf eines der Kissen neben sich.

„Mach's dir lieber bequem. Das könnte 'ne ganze Weile lang dauern."


	5. Chloes Stimme

Kapitel 5: Chloes Stimme

Ich hab' da draußen nachgedacht über alles, was im letzten halben Jahr so passiert ist, und auch darüber, wie ich dir am besten davon erzähle, und es ist ziemlich eindeutig, dass ich ganz von Oktober anfangen muss, von Anfang an und mit allem, woran ich mich noch erinnern kann. Dir bloß ein paar Eckpunkte zu geben würde am Ende wahrscheinlich mehr schaden als nutzen—und dann müsstest du mich wahrscheinlich sowieso noch bis morgen früh Löcher in den Bauch fragen. Und mal ganz ehrlich… ich möchte sogar, dass du das alles erfährst. Damit du dich hineinversetzen kannst in… na ja… dich halt. Damit du verstehst, warum manche Dinge so abgelaufen sind wie sie es nun einmal sind. Damit du… stolz sein kannst. Auf mich und auch auf dich selber. Auf das, wozu du fähig bist.

Also… das könnte tatsächlich ein Weilchen dauern. Bereit?

Na gut… Du holst also dein Tagebuch raus und zeigst mir die Seite. Und ich bin einfach nur so, _ach du Scheiße._ Du bist sowas von angespannt und ernst, wie du mir in die Augen siehst, als hätte ich gerade versucht, dich mit 'nem Messer abzustechen. Du nimmst meine Hand und hältst sie dir über dein Herz, und dann sagst du mir… _Ich werde dich niemals wieder im Stich lassen, Chloe._

Das hat mich sowas von fertiggemacht. Ich bin zusammengebrochen und habe angefangen zu flennen wie eine Heulsuse. Also einfach so richtig meine Seele an deiner Schulter ausgeplärrt. Ich weiß, wir hatten schon vorher öfter so Zeug zueinander gesagt, aber… in diesem Moment hat es mir einfach alles bedeutet. Ich hatte es damals zwar noch nicht so direkt wahrgenommen, aber das war, glaube ich, der Augenblick, in dem es Klick gemacht hat in meinem Kopf. Ich hatte es bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfach nie so richtig wahrhaben wollen.

Jetzt komm schon, da musst du noch fragen?

Na, wie sehr du mich liebst, Einstein. Die Tatsache, dass ich dich liebe und du mich tatsächlich auch zurückliebst. Es war natürlich das beschissenste Timing mit 'nem magischen Riesentornado, der gerade drauf und dran war, die Stadt zu verschlingen, aber es war trotzdem kein bisschen weniger bedeutsam für mich. Der Gedanke hat sich bei mir festgesetzt und mir später oft die nötige Kraft gegeben, durchzuhalten in all dem ganzen Scheißdreck, der danach so passiert ist.

Das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst, oder? Ich habe dich inmitten der Nacht zu einem gemeinsamen Bad entre nous angestiftet. Ich habe dich so ganz nebenbei dazu überredet, in meinem Bett zu schlafen. Ich habe dich dazu _herausgefordert_ , mich zu _küssen_. Hätte ich dir vielleicht noch die Gebrauchsanweisung vorlesen sollen? Oder mir 'nen Aufkleber auf die Stirn pappen sollen, auf dem steht, _Ja, ich würde schon sehr gerne eine romantische Beziehung mit dir eingehen, und zwar bitte gleich, wenn es geht?_

Ja, hast du, und ich hab' gekniffen, tut mir auch leid, in Ordnung? Ich hatte halt nicht gedacht, dass du es _tatsächlich_ tun würdest, und ich war noch immer so sehr auf Rachel fokussiert, dass es sich plötzlich so angefühlt hatte, als würde ich sie betrügen—was auch immer das geheißen haben mochte mit ihr. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was genau sie überhaupt jemals in mir gesehen hat.

Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was in meinem Kopf abgegangen ist damals. Der Moment, als du dich in meinen Truck geschwungen hast und wir wieder angefangen haben, miteinander zu reden, da war ich einfach nur, _Jup, immer noch dieselbe alte Max. Ich bin gearscht._ Ich war schon mit vierzehn ziemlich hart in dich verknallt, musst du wissen.

Natürlich hattest du es damals nicht geschnallt, du warst wie immer völlig blauäugig, fast schon so schlimm wie bei dein Freund Waldo oder wie dieser Nerd hieß—obwohl ich dazusagen sollte, ich war jetzt nicht unbedingt in dich… _verliebt_ oder sowas. Wohl eher… na ja, du weißt schon… 'ne pubertierende Jugendliche, die an ihrer Sexualität zweifelt und auf einmal komische Tagträume von ihrer besten Freundin bekommt. Du wärst voll ausgeflippt, wenn ich irgendwas erwähnt hätte. Und dann bist du eh abgehauen… und dann wieder zurückgekommen und ich war wütend auf die ganze Welt…

Nein, lass doch gut sein jetzt. Wieso reden wir überhaupt darüber? Das hier sollte nicht mal eine richtige Konversation sein, du hast eigentlich nur deine Futterlucke zu halten und gefälligst zuzuhören!

Oh ja, ganz richtig. _Ich_ bin jetzt der Käpt'n hier, also Klappe zu jetzt.

Wir stehen also oben am Leuchtturm und liegen uns in den Armen und heulen rum und all die andere Gefühlsduselei… und dann drehst du dich um und zerreißt einfach das Foto. So ganz einfach frei nach dem Motto, _Fick dich, Sturm, ich habe jetzt das Sagen hier._ Wir stehen einfach nur da, sehen zu, wie es im Wind davongeweht wird. Und da wird uns erst richtig bewusst, dass es von jetzt an kein Zurück mehr geben wird.

Alles fühlt sich so richtig unwirklich an. Wie der Tornado so über die Stadt hinwegfegt, geradewegs auf Blackwell zu, fast schon… zielstrebig. Als wäre er ganz bewusst darauf aus, die Schule niederzureißen. Das Two Whales liegt zwar nicht auf seinem direkten Pfad, aber… wir können schwarze Rauchsäulen beobachten, die von dort aufsteigen. Es hat dort eine Explosion gegeben, wie du mir später erzählst. Immerhin… immerhin war es schnell vorbei für sie.

Mmh, danke. Ich weiß doch. Es geht mir gut, ist schon in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Sorgen.

Wie dem auch sei. Wir sind wie in Trance, zwingen uns schon hinzusehen. Es ist einfach nur schrecklich, es ist… ein Albtraum. Wahrscheinlich hätten wir nicht zugucken sollen, aber jetzt im Nachhinein bin ich doch froh, dass wir es getan haben. Denn als der Sturm Blackwell erreicht… hält er dort einfach an. Wie als wäre er auf eine Wand gestoßen. Für mehr als zehn Minuten verschlingt er Ziegel für Ziegel und spuckt die Einzelteile kilometerweit über der ganzen Stadt aus. Und danach flaut er einfach wieder ab, und zwar genauso schnell wie er sich zusammengebraut hatte. Ich finde, das ist der aller abgedrehteste Teil. Im einen Moment noch läuft da dieses gewaltige, übellaunige Monstrum in der Stadt Amok, und im nächsten löst es sich in Nichts auf. Die Blitze hören auf, der Strudel verlangsamt sich, kommt zum Stillstand und die Gewitterwolken klaren einfach auf und verziehen sich dann wieder. Keine fünf Minuten später und wir stehen wieder in strahlendem Sonnenschein. Das Einzige, was noch daran erinnert, ist diese gewaltige, widerwärtige Narbe, die da frisch mitten durch Arcadia Bay gepflügt wurde.

Ja ich weiß! Das war kein gewöhnlicher Sturm, Max. Kein irdisches Wetter. Der Tornado ist wegen Blackwell gekommen, hat die Schule auf den Kopf gestellt und sich dann schön wieder verpisst. Genau wie du auch, hab' ich Recht?

Gern geschehen.

Na gut, also… Du bist erstmal wie betäubt, starrst einfach auf das angerichtete Chaos hinab. Ich erinnere mich noch genau daran, wie ich da mit dir gestanden habe, all die Zerstörung gesehen und mich einfach nur… erschöpft gefühlt habe. Und dann habe ich _dich_ gesehen und konnte hautnah miterleben, wie sehr es dich getroffen hat, und es war einfach so herzzerreißend für mich. In diesem Augenblick warst das einzige, woran ich denken konnte, nur du. Dass ich mich jetzt um dich kümmern muss. Dich beschützen muss und zusehen, dass es dir gut gehen würde. Wenn ich wenigstens das hinkriegen sollte, dann wäre mein Leben vielleicht nicht ganz so wertlos.

Nein, natürlich, das weiß ich doch. Ich behaupte ja auch nicht, dass es wahr ist. Es war nur… wie ich mich damals gefühlt habe.

Wir sind patschnass und zittern am ganzen Leib. Ich ziehe dich also mit mir und versuche dich in mein Auto zu kriegen, damit wir uns zumindest ein wenig aufwärmen können…

Eigentlich—könnten wir vielleicht diesen ganzen anfänglichen Tornadoscheiß überspringen? Der Rest ist sowieso buchstäblich nichts weiter als zum Heulen, so lange bis ich dich endlich eigenhändig von den ganzen Trümmern wegschleife und wir von dort abhauen. Ich meine… du hattest nicht mal gemerkt, wie sehr deine Hände bluten. Ich will dich niemals wieder so erleben müssen, es war einfach nur… es war—

'Tschuldige… Tut mir leid, ich… ich werd' schon wieder. Es ist nur… sind einfach ein paar unschöne Erinnerungen, die da wieder hochkommen. Ich bin echt heilfroh, dass du dich da nicht mehr dran erinnern kannst, ganz ehrlich.

Wir fahren also weg, ganz egal wohin, einfach immer geradeaus weiter. Ich will so unbedingt mit dir reden, habe aber keine Ahnung, was ich sagen soll—ich glaube ehrlich gesagt, es gab überhaupt nichts, was wir hätten sagen _können_. Nichts, um es besser zu machen, jedenfalls. Deine Hände sind ziemlich verletzt, also versuche ich mich erstmal nur darauf zu konzentrieren. Ich wanke also immer noch völlig benommen wie ein Zombie in die nächstbeste Tankstelle und besorge uns was zu essen, Bandagen und Pflaster und was wir sonst noch so an Lebensmitteln brauchen können. In diesem Moment muss ich auch feststellen, dass wir praktisch nichts mehr besitzen bis auf die Klamotten, die wir am Leib tragen… aber wenigstens sind wir noch immer mehr als nur flüssig—„Behindertenkasse" am Arsch, dieser Geldumschlag aus Wells' Büro war mir von Anfang an suspekt.

Was?

Ehrlich?

Nö… du warst zwar nicht gerade begeistert von der Idee, hast ihn mich dann aber trotzdem mitgehen lassen. Merkwürdig. Ob wohl sonst noch was anders gelaufen sein mag?

Ist ja jetzt auch erstmal ganz egal. Ich kehre zu dir zurück und mache mich erstmal daran, deine Hände sauberzumachen und ordentlich zu versorgen. Wie sich herausstellt, waren es zum Glück nur ein paar Schrammen, nichts weiter Ernstes. Ist es seltsam, dass ich mich noch immer an jede einzelne Sekunde davon erinnern kann? Wie ich da gehockt bin neben dem Beifahrersitz und deine Hände saubergemacht habe, jeden einzelnen Zentimeter deiner Handflächen gründlich nach Splittern abgesucht und sie dann so sorgfältig wie möglich verbunden habe… und auch daran, wie du mich dabei die ganze Zeit angesehen hast. Ein Seelenklempner würde wahrscheinlich behaupten, dass da irgendwo was Therapeutisches dran war.

 _Irgendwas_ hat es auf jeden Fall in dir ausgelöst, denn danach bist endlich in Tränen ausgebrochen, wie jeder normale Mensch auch. Wir liegen uns also wieder eine ganze Weile lang in den Armen und du wiederholst andauernd, dass es dir leidtut und ich sage dir immer wieder, dass ich dich vollkommen verstehen kann. Dass das alles absolut beschissen ist und niemand jemals sowas Beschissenes durchmachen sollte.

Mittlerweile läuten unsere Handys praktisch pausenlos. Ich finde heraus, was aus David geworden ist, und schreibe deinen Eltern zurück, dass es dir soweit gut geht… den Umständen entsprechend.

Auf jeden Fall fangen wir endlich an, miteinander zu reden. Erst nur düsteres Zeug, zum Beispiel wie viele wohl überlebt haben und wie lange es dauern könnte, bis Hilfe eintrifft, aber immerhin reden wir. Und schließlich kommen wir auch zur alles entscheidenden Frage: Wie zur Hölle soll es jetzt weitergehen mit uns?

Du willst nicht zu deinen Eltern nach Seattle und ich will alles, nur nicht wieder zurück nach Arcadia Bay. Kalifornien oder Portland oder all die anderen Blödeleien, die wir uns immer erträumt hatten, klingen uns in dieser Situation bescheuert und auch ziemlich naiv. In dem Moment wird es uns eigentlich erstmals wirklich bewusst: Unsere Leben sind völlig im Arsch. Und ich spreche von… uns ist praktisch nichts mehr geblieben bis auf unser beider Identitäten. Und irgendwie sind wir auch nicht mal mehr dieselben Leute wie noch eine Woche zuvor, es hat sich einfach so viel geändert. Du verstehst, was ich meine, oder?

Ja, genau. Also fahren wir einfach erstmal weiter, bis wir abends an irgendeinem heruntergekommenen Motel am Straßenrand anhalten und erst einmal dortbleiben. Die erste Nacht ist sogar noch die am ehesten erträgliche. Wir sind beide so sehr am Ende, dass wir praktisch sofort einpennen, sobald wir auch nur die Betten berühren, noch komplett angezogen und alles Drum und Dran. Richtig schlimm wird es erst wieder am nächsten Morgen, als wir beide aneinander gekauert, wach daliegen und über all die Leute nachdenken, die sterben mussten. Irgendwann fangen wir dann einfach an, laut Namen aufzuzählen, und dann _ja_ oder _nein_ oder _vielleicht_. Fühlt sich im Nachhinein ziemlich makaber an, dass wir das gemacht haben, ich weiß, aber in dem Moment schien es uns richtig, keine Ahnung warum.

Neineinein, ich… Ich _will_ dir ja davon erzählen. Ich will, dass du weißt, wie wir damit umgegangen und schließlich fertiggeworden sind. Du solltest diese Dinge wissen.

Den nächsten Tag hängen wir eigentlich die ganze Zeit nur rum. Wir setzen uns nach draußen in die Sonne und versuchen den ganzen Scheiß zu verarbeiten. Wir reden ewig miteinander, enthalten uns gegenseitig nichts vor und versuchen einfach herauszufinden, wie und was exakt wir fühlen—ich habe das vorhin schon mal erwähnt, hab' ich Recht?

Na ja, es ist ja auch nicht nur grausamer, düsterer Scheißdreck. Irgendwann sind wir fertig mit der Reue und den Schuldgefühlen und reden endlich über… na, du weißt schon… uns halt. Was genau wir eigentlich füreinander sind, was wir uns bedeuten, und auch was wir uns voneinander erwarten oder… erhoffen. Dir ist mittlerweile sowieso gefühlt alles ganz egal, nichts ist dir mehr zu peinlich oder zu offen oder was auch immer. Du erzählst mir, das einzige, was du jemals bereuen wirst, ist, dass du dich all diese Jahre nicht bei mir gemeldet hast. Und dass du alles andere ohne ein Zögern noch einmal ganz genauso wieder von vorne machen würdest. Du erzählst mir, dass ich dir alles wert bin, die ganze Welt, einfach alles. Dass ich trotz allem, was passiert ist, das Beste bin, was dir jemals in deinem Leben widerfahren ist, und dass… dass du dich wie dein bestes Selbst fühlst, wenn ich bei dir bin. Und—riesen Überraschung—du bringst mich schon wieder zum Heulen. Und das ist dann auch der Moment, in dem ich dir geradeheraus gestehe, dass ich vollkommen, bis über beide Ohren in dich verliebt bin.

Es schien mir so offensichtlich damals. Ich dachte mir, _natürlich_ hat sie es schon bemerkt _. Natürlich_ weiß sie das alles schon längst _._ Aber stattdessen wirkst du so… erleichtert. Du schenkst mir dein süßestes Lächeln und—Woah, hey.

Hallo, du.

Mh-hm, Kuscheln im Bett. Das kann ich nur befürworten. Wird aber auch höchste Zeit, dass du endlich—

…

Ich…

Ich liebe dich auch, Max.

Ach, Menno. Kacke. So viel dazu. Schau her, was du schon wieder angerichtet hast. Ich wollte hierbei eigentlich nicht so sentimental werden. Du hast aus mir einen sowas von bemitleidenswert sensiblen Waschlappen gemacht, einfach nur ekelhaft.

Pff! Fang an, mich zu kitzeln, und du bist des Todes, ich sag's ja nur. Ich wische mir dir den Boden auf, du Giftzwerg, also wag es ja nicht.

Oh ja, ganz richtig! Ich _bin_ deine Chefin. Dieses ganze Geschmuse hier findet nur statt, weil _ich_ es auch dulde. Also könnten wir jetzt vielleicht endlich zurückkehren zu den Chroniken des Unglückseligen Ungemachs?

Danke schön.

O.K., wir labern also über Liebe und all diesen anderen Kitsch und je mehr wir reden, desto weniger grausam scheint uns alles nach einiger Zeit. Also ich meine, es wird nicht wirklich besser, aber immerhin… erträglicher. Das ist schließlich auch der Grund, weshalb wir uns überhaupt erst für diesen Weg entschieden haben. Um zusammen zu sein und füreinander da zu sein und uns zu lieben. Wir machen noch nichts weiter als Händchenhalten, weil… _so_ weit sind wir dann doch noch nicht, aber… wir können beide schon spüren, dass wir es wollen. Und das reicht uns fürs Erste.

Du gibst sogar das süßeste kleine Kichern von dir, als ich dir verrate, wie verrückt ich nach deinen Sommersprossen bin. Haha! Ja, genau so.

Doch natürlich meine ich's ernst, was redest du denn? Max, du hast so ein superhübsches Gesicht, angle mir jetzt bloß nicht auch noch nach Komplimenten, das ist unter deiner Würde.

Mh-hmm, wie du meinst.

Am Ende entscheiden wir uns jedenfalls, doch zu deinen Eltern zu fahren—oder vielmehr, ich bearbeite dich so lange, bis du mir endlich zustimmst. Es ergibt nun mal einfach am meisten Sinn. Sie machen sich solche riesen Sorgen um dich, dauernd läutet dein Telefon. Du rufst sie zurück und dann geht das Geheule schon wieder von Neuem los. Aber natürlich würden sie mir Unterkunft gewähren, eine Unverschämtheit, dass wir das überhaupt erst infrage stellen.

Selbst ohne Zwischenstopps dauert es ganze acht Stunden bis nach Seattle, und mit meiner klapprigen alten Schrottmühle wahrscheinlich sogar zehn, also wollen wir erst am nächsten Morgen aufbrechen. Die Nacht bis dahin… ist nicht unbedingt die angenehmste. Wir liegen im Bett und reden miteinander, bis wir schließlich nicht mehr wach bleiben können. Wir haben beide Angst davor, zu schlafen, weil wir dann alleine sein werden in der Dunkelheit. Deine Worte.

Und, na ja, du weißt ja mittlerweile selbst schon alles über die Albträume, nicht wahr? Da gibt es nicht mehr viel zu erklären. Sie fangen etwa zu dem Zeitpunkt an und lassen nur ganz selten mal nach. Und bei mir selber ist auch nicht gerade alles rosig und flauschig pink, nicht, dass du das am Ende noch denkst. Ich habe Rachel an 'nen scheiß Psychopathen verloren und meine Mom an 'nen scheiß Tornado, aber du… du hast Menschen sterben sehen, du wurdest praktisch gefoltert von diesem widerlichen Arschloch. Kacke, mein anderes Ich wollte von dir, dass du meinen querschnittsgelähmten Arsch mit 'ner beschissenen Überdosis kaltmachst, wie krank ist das bitte? Und was seitdem alles passiert ist kommt ja erst noch. Manchmal frage ich mich echt, wie du überhaupt noch ganz bei Trost sein kannst, mit all dieser Scheiße in deinem Kopf.

Du bist'n echt knallhartes Stück, Max, dass du mir das nicht eine Sekunde lang anzweifelst.

Als wir dann am nächsten Morgen losfahren, machst du das Radio an und suchst die Sender nach Nachrichten über Arcadia ab. Ich erkläre dir noch, dass das wahrscheinlich eine schlechte Idee sei, aber du willst einfach nicht auf mich hören. Es ist fast so, als wolltest du dich bestrafen. Als wolltest du dir damit nur selber wehtun. Ich kann natürlich genau verstehen, warum du das tust, weil, hallo? Selbstzerstörerisches Verhalten nach einer Tragödie? Praktisch genau mein Spezialgebiet. Aber da ist auch noch was Anderes dran, so wie du dich aufführst. Du benimmst dich den ganzen Morgen schon so eigenartig, so als ob du nicht richtig anwesend wärst, nicht ganz bei der Sache oder so.

Wie zu erwarten ist der Tornado natürlich der heiße Scheiß in den Nachrichten. Der größte jemals gemessene seit Aufzeichnung der Wetterdaten, wird ständig behauptet. Sie werfen mit den Zahlen aller Toten und Vermissten um sich und quatschen endlos über all die angerichtete Zerstörung. Willst du… willst du es überhaupt wissen? Die endgültigen Zahlen meine ich. Ich bin mir zwar eh schon fast sicher, dass du sie sowieso wissen willst, aber…

Also gut. Zweihundertundsechszehn tot, als alles vorüber ist. Mehr als sechshundert verletzt.

Immerhin… die Meisten haben es überlebt. Richtig?

Hör zu, ich weiß, das mag jetzt gerade auch nicht viel helfen, aber die Stadt erholt sich schon wieder. Und wir leisten unseren Beitrag dazu, wir haben wirklich schon viel dafür getan. Am Ende werden wir die Bucht wahrscheinlich mit mehr Zaster überschwemmt haben als sie es zuvor überhaupt jemals wert war. Oder es auch nur verdient hätte, wenn du mich fragst. Arcadia Bay ist noch lange nicht am Ende. Und das Beste, es ist gleichzeitig auch noch ein riesen Mittelfinger in Prescotts hässlicher Fratze und seinem überteuertem Pan Estates. Mit den Massen, die in Versorgung und Wiederaufbau fließen, wird kein Mensch jemals diese überteuerten Bauruinen kaufen wollen.

Nö, ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, diese ganze Angelegenheit läuft über eine Unmenge an Stellvertreterfirmen. Ich kann dir unser System ja mal zeigen. Wir haben da ein paar gute Leute auf unserer Seite, das Arschloch hat keinen blassen Schimmer, dass wir dahinterstecken… soweit wir wissen, jedenfalls, es deutet nichts darauf hin. Hast du übrigens schon 'nen Blick in deinen Führerschein geworfen?

Haha! Ich liebe den Namen, ganz ehrlich. Ist nur einer von vielen, aber es ist dein primärer, so zu sagen. Niemand weiß, wer sie ist, diese mysteriöse Lauren Frost, Schutzpatronin aus der Unterwelt zum Wohle der Menschheit. Du wirst immer gleich voll zum Obergeek, wenn irgendwo von dir die Rede ist.

Mein Name? Öhmm…

Elizabeth… Deckard.

Ja, Lisbeth, wasauchimmer.

Lach nicht! Ist halt mein mittlerer Name, na und? Was kann ich denn dafür, dass es zufälligerweise auch derselbe ist wie… Ach, Klappe zu, jetzt! Ist echt unmöglich mit dir, sich einfach mal an 'ne simple Geschichte zu halten, echt wahr.

 _Überhaupt_ _nix_ hab' ich gemacht! Alles nur _deine_ Schuld mit deinem andauernden Abgelenke. Ruhe jetzt, wir kommen bald zu der Stelle, wo die Kacke so richtig anfängt zu dampfen.

Wo war ich? Ach ja—du hörst dir also all das beschissene Zeug im Radio an und es braucht keinen Hellseher, um zu bemerken, dass es dir absolut beschissen geht. Ich versuche dir zu erklären, dass das jetzt auch niemandem weiterhilft, aber du lässt einfach nicht mit dir reden. Du sagst mir noch—und ich zitiere—ich solle endlich meine bescheuerte Fresse halten und dich einfach nur zuhören lassen… Du bist nicht wirklich sauer… oder wütend, sondern einfach nur… traurig und… verbittert? Ich bin schon drauf und dran, dir gleich die Retourkutsche zu geben, kann mich aber noch mal zusammenreißen. Stattdessen sage ich dir nur, dass du doch einfach tun und lassen sollst, was immer dich glücklich macht, und das war dann auch das Ende der Konversation für die nächsten paar Stunden.

Um Mittag herum halte ich es schließlich nicht mehr aus und schalte endlich das scheiß Radio aus. Ich versuche mit dir zu reden, aber offenbar bist du von nun an nur noch im Einzelne-Wörter-antworte-Modus. Ich konnte es zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ahnen, aber das war ganz einfach einer deiner berühmt-berüchtigten Max Caulfield Beleidigte-Leberwurst-Tage, nur noch schlimmer gemacht durch all die andere Kacke, die sonst noch so abging. Du verschließt dich ganz einfach und döst immer mal wieder weg und ich darf dich dann wachschütteln, sobald du wieder anfängst, im Schlaf zu weinen oder zu winseln. Ein rundum spaßiger Ausflug also.

Pah, wie du es sagt, klingt es ja fast so, als wäre ich irgendein runzliges altes Eheweib, das ihren Partner terrorisiert! Ich tue das doch nicht grundlos, nur um dir damit auf die Nerven zu gehen. Ich tue es, um zu verstehen, welche kranke Scheiße sich in deinem Kopf abspielt.

Hey, was soll ich sagen, die Wahrheit tut halt manchmal weh. Glaub bloß nicht, dass es mir immer viel bessergeht. Was wir uns manchmal schon alles beschimpft und angekeift haben, häufig schon wegen der dümmsten Kleinigkeiten.

Keine Ahnung… mein Verhau zum Beispiel? Dass du meine verfickte Zahnbürste benutzt, wann immer dir mal danach ist. Ich meine, was bist du? Zwölf? Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich noch einmal meine Zähne putzen gehe und das Ding ist schon ganz nass und eklig… ich raste aus, kapiert? Ich warne dich nur vor.

Ne, aber mal ganz ehrlich, normalerweise lassen wir uns einander eine fast schon lächerliche Menge an Blödsinn durchgehen, aber irgendwann wird eine von uns dann halt doch mal wegen etwas stinkig. Wir sind nun einmal auch nur Menschen, sowas kommt halt mal vor. In gewisser Weise fühlt es sich sogar… gut an? Weil wir wissen, dass wir am Ende doch zusammenhalten, ganz egal was passiert. Von daher… nur her mit dem Gekreische, lass einfach alles raus, wen juckt's? Irgendwie lässt sich das Problem schon wieder lösen, wir haben da unsere Mittelchen und Wege. Ergibt was ich da rede überhaupt irgendeinen Sinn?

Ach, scheiß drauf, der Versöhnungssex ist absolut gottgleich, also da hast du's— _Wie dem auch sei_ … Nach mehreren Zwischenstopps, um zu tanken, was zu essen oder einfach nur aus Mitleid zu meinem armen, tauben Po, nähern wir uns gegen Abend endlich unserem Ziel. Du hast dich schon längst für deine miese Laune entschuldigt und erzählst mir davon, wie es ist, in Seattle zu leben. Wir machen noch eine letzte Pause auf irgendeinem Hügel vor der Stadt und beobachten den Sonnenuntergang genau hinter der Skyline. Ich hole deine Kamera raus und überrede dich dazu, mit mir ein Selfie zu knipsen. Wollen doch mal sehen, was dabei herauskommt, wenn _ich_ eines schieße, nicht wahr? Ich will dich einfach nur so unbedingt um alles in der Welt aufheitern.

Und obwohl ich es in diesem Augenblick noch nicht ahnen konnte… dieses Foto war unsere Lebensrettung.

In dem Moment, als ich den Auslöser drücke, verschwindest du einfach von meiner Seite. Ich kann gerade noch eines dieser geisterhaften Nachbilder von dir sehen, wie du dich blitzschnell zu meinem Truck bewegest, und dann plötzlich tauchst du auch schon wieder vor mir auf. Du hältst dein altes Tagebuch in Händen, aber dein Gesicht… Gott, ich glaube, ich werde niemals im Leben dein Gesicht aus diesem Moment vergessen können. Du bist einfach eine komplett andere Person, extrem angespannt, konzentriert und aufmerksam gegenüber einfach allem in deiner Umgebung. Ganz anders als normal halt, du Null-Checker.

Du drückst mir das Tagebuch in die Hände, greifst nach meinem Arm und bestehst darauf, dass wir Seattle unbedingt sofort wieder verlassen—und zwar am besten noch Vorgestern, oder sie werden deine Eltern umbringen und uns beide entführen. Dreizehn Tage hat es gedauert, bis du endlich das Foto in die Finger kriegen konntest, um damit zurückzuspringen und uns zu warnen. Genaue Details und Anweisungen stehen im Tagebuch, aber jetzt erstmal auf der Stelle weg von hier. Du treibst mich buchstäblich vor dir her—schiebst mich regelrecht hinters Lenkrad, ploppst dann urplötzlich wieder neben mir auf dem Beifahrersitz auf und sagst, wir sollen gleich die nächste Ausfahrt nehmen. Einfach weiterfahren, nirgendwo anhalten und bloß niemandem unsere Namen geben. Außerdem unsere Handys ausschalten, den Truck irgendwo stehenlassen und auch sonst keine Gegenstände benutzen, die man auf irgendeine Weise mit uns in Verbindung bringen könnte. Und ich soll dich auf jeden Fall—unter _allen_ Umständen—dazu bringen, deine Zeitreisekräfte wieder zu benutzen, weil du die früher oder später garantiert wieder brauchen wirst.

Nichts von alledem ergibt irgendeinen Sinn, aber zum Glück bin ich mittlerweile schlauer als dass ich dich in solchen Situationen auch noch hinterfrage. Also tue ich erstmal wie mir geheißen, starte das Auto und bringe uns schleunigst weg von dort. Du hältst noch meine Hand und küsst sie, als hinge dein ganzes Leben davon ab—was tatsächlich auch nicht mal allzu weit von der Wahrheit entfernt liegt—und dann sagst du noch, _Wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen. Bitte, pass ja gut auf uns auf._

 _Ich werde dich für immer lieben_ , und dann ist Zukunfts-Du auch schon wieder weg.

‚Heilige Scheiße' trifft es wohl recht gut. Übrigens—bevor ich's vergesse: Wehe dir, solltest du mich _jemals_ verdummbeuteln mit sowas. Ich meine es todernst! Wenn du dich in irgendeiner Weise direkt nach einem Foto verändern solltest, muss ich dem, was als nächstes deinen Mund verlässt, absolut blind vertrauen können. Wenn du auch nur einmal mutwillig falschen Alarm schlagen solltest, zerstörst du dieses Vertrauen. Ich werde nicht lachen und du, junges Fräulein, wirst ein Riesenproblem mit mir kriegen. Haben wir uns da verstanden?

Oh, ich weiß _ganz genau_ , dass dir das schon durch den Kopf geschossen ist. Mir ist wohl bewusst, wie hinterfotzig du sein kannst, aber nicht mit mir, hörst du? Wir hatten schon den übelsten Streit deswegen, weil du hergegangen bist und tatsächlich genau das getan hast. Ich glaube, ich war noch nie zuvor so stinkig auf dich. Und mir hat es dann am Ende auch leidgetan, weil du wirklich einfach nur ein wenig rumalbern wolltest und dir nicht klar war, wie sehr mir das gegen den Strich gehen würde. Also versprich mir einfach gleich, dass du das niemals tun wirst.

Also schön. Sehr gut. Und wieder mal einen Streit vermieden, sind Zeitreisen nicht großartig?

Na ja, manchmal muss ich halt streng mit dir sein. Ist alles eine Lektion des Chloe Price'schen Ausbildungsprogramms für angehende Zeitreisende. Gefällt dir der Name?

C-PAaZ!

Na gut, dann eben nicht. Ich bin offen für neue Vorschläge. Also zurück ins Land des Unbegrenzten Martyriums. Zukunfts-Du ist Vergangenheit, Gegenwarts-Du sitzt wieder am Drücker und hat natürlich erstmal keinen Plan, was in den letzten paar Minuten alles passiert ist, oder auch nur warum sie plötzlich wieder im Auto hockt. Du hast schon beinahe eine kurze Panikattacke, weil du denkst, aus Versehen die Zeit zurückgespult zu haben, oder dass du gleich ganz den Verstand verloren hast. Ich versuche dir also so gut ich kann zu erklären, was passiert ist, und schlage vor, mal im Tagebuch nach dieser Nachricht zu schauen, die du uns angeblich hinterlassen hast. Stellt sich heraus, dass da gleich so um die zehn Seiten vollgeschrieben sind, mit weit ausschweifenden Flüchen, Beschuldigungen und Beleidigungen über einen gewissen Mister Sean Prescott. Vieles davon wieder durchgestrichen, so als ob du mehrfach neu angefangen hättest, weil du all den Zorn und die Wut nicht aus deinem System bekommen hast.

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Der Typ weiß, dass zu die Zeit manipulieren kannst, und will dich als Gefolgsfrau oder am besten gleich als Lakaiin oder sonstwas. Er hat höchst persönlich am Haus deiner Eltern auf dich gewartet. Zuerst hat er dir noch 'nen Job angeboten, den du natürlich abgelehnt hast, weil du genau weißt, was für'n Arschloch der Typ ist. Das Ganze ist schnell aus dem Ruder gelaufen, wir wurden geschnappt, deine Eltern ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken ermordet und dann hat er mich solange gefoltert, bis du schließlich eingewilligt hast, für ihn zu arbeiten. Er hat auch noch andere Leute mit übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten, die für ihn arbeiten, und eventuell hat er sogar selber irgendwelche Kräfte, wir wissen aber leider nichts Genaueres.

Ich weiß! Uns hat das damals auch voll überrascht. Aber denk doch mal drüber nach: Macht doch Sinn, dass du nicht der einzige Freak mit Superkräften bist. 'Tschuldigung… Entschuldigung… „Krafterkorene", von mir aus, wenn du willst. So hat er dich jedenfalls genannt. Du meintest, er scheint weit mehr über dieses ganze Zeug zu wissen als wir, aber er hat dir nicht gerade Rede und Antwort gestanden, als du mit ihm gesprochen hast.

Ich habe absolut keinen blassen Schimmer. Wir dachten uns, dass es am wahrscheinlichsten ist, dass er dich auf irgendwelchen Überwachungskameras in Jeffersons Bunker gesehen haben muss, wie du dich in der Gegend herumteleportierst, und daraus hat dann er seine Schlüsse gezogen. Er hatte nur darauf _gewartet_ , dass du zu deinen Eltern gehst, Max—er war darauf vorbereitet. Und er muss auch schon vor dem Sturm von dir gewusst haben—wir sind uns ziemlich sicher, dass er sogar über den Sturm _selber_ Bescheid wusste. Erinnerst du dich noch an all die E-Mails und Briefe, die wir in Arcadia gefunden haben?

Mh-hm, also entweder hat er die Vorzeichen erkannt oder dieser Kerl hat selbst sein ganz eigenes Orakel.

Er hat dich benutzt, um in kürzester Zeit Unsummen schnellen Geldes zu machen, aber auch durch irgendeine albtraumhafte Trainingstortur hat er dich gejagt, dich auf irgendwelche abscheuliche Scheiße getrimmt, zu der es zum Glück niemals kam, bevor du von dort abhauen konntest. Er hat dir irgendeine Droge verabreicht, um dich am Zeitreisen zu hindern, immer wenn er es nicht wollte, aber du konntest noch immer durch Fotos springen und so bist du ja schließlich auch entkommen. Wir sind uns ziemlich sicher, dass er noch immer nicht weiß, dass du das kannst.

In deinem Tagebuch hast du geschrieben, wir sollten deinem Dad eine Nachricht schicken, dass wir uns dazu entschieden hätten, doch noch nicht zu ihnen zu fahren, und dass wir jetzt stattdessen in Richtung Portland unterwegs wären. Chloe hätte ein wenig Geld zusammengespart und kennte dort ein paar Leute, sie sollten sich keine Sorgen um uns machen und blablablabla—und du schreibst noch, wir sollen danach auf jeden Fall unsere Handys ausschalten, weil diese Dinger sich viel zu leicht orten lassen. Ganz einfach klassischstes Verschwörungstheorie-Aluhut-Gedöns, aber du hast mir einen solchen Schrecken eingejagt, dass wir uns dennoch an das Meiste davon halten: Haare färben, neue Klamotten, falsche Brillen, die ganze Palette. Und nur unter allergrößter Trauer lasse ich sogar meine geliebte, alte Schrottmühle in irgendeiner Tiefgarage in Bellevue zurück. In deiner endlosen Tagebuchtirade hattest du zwar strikt angeordnet, ein neues Auto zu besorgen, „koste es, was es wolle", aber wir entscheiden uns dann doch lieber für Bustickets bis in die nächste Stadt. Schließlich sind wir noch keine gänzlich hoffnungslosen Kriminellen oder so... _Noch_ nicht, wohlgemerkt.

Es gibt da nur eine einzige Sache, bei der du stur bleibst: Du wirst niemals wieder deine Zeitreisekräfte anrühren. Und damit basta. Und ich kann es dir auch beim besten Willen nicht verübeln. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen… ich habe nicht mal richtig versucht, dich davon zu überzeugen. Nach allem, was du schon durchmachen musstest aufgrund dieser Kräfte, wollte ich ganz genauso wenig, dass du sie benutzt. Also dachten wir uns, wenn wir alles andere, was du geschrieben hast, ordnungsgemäß befolgen und weiter auf der Straße und in Bewegung bleiben, dann wird schon alles gut gehen. Der Typ kann seine Augen schließlich nicht überall im ganzen Land haben, nicht wahr?

Tja, denkste. Später finden wir heraus, dass er nicht einmal alles im Blick haben muss, nur um uns folgen zu können. Alles, was es dazu braucht, ist die richtige „Krafterkorene" auf seiner Gehaltsliste. Gut möglich wären wir ihnen sogar noch länger einen Schritt voraus geblieben, hätten sie nur meine Schrottmühle nicht gefunden. Aber im Anschluss erweist es sich nun einmal als recht schwierig, von der Jägerin unbemerkt zu bleiben, wenn diese die Fährte ihrer Beute wie auf dem Silbertablett serviert wahrnehmen kann.

Helen Briar, ehrwürdigste Auserwählte von der Begabung des Wolfes. Die Alte ist einfach nur zum völlig Kotzen, aber immerhin spielt sie mittlerweile ganz inoffiziell auf unserer Seite. Dazu komme ich später noch.

Das Ende vom Lied ist jedenfalls, dass Prescotts private Einsatztruppe unser abgeranztes Motelzimmer am vierten Tag nach dem Tornado in aller Herrgottsfrühe angreift und stürmt. Und das ist auch der Tag, an dem ich zum ersten Mal hautnah miterlebe, wozu du _wirklich_ fähig bist.

Es sind immer noch ein paar Stunden bis zur Morgendämmerung, ich döse gerade noch so halbwach im Bett und denke darüber nach, wie zur Hölle wir heil aus diesem ganzen Schlamassel rauskommen sollen. Draußen in der Entfernung kann ich gerade noch irgendeine Autotüre zufallen hören und im einen Moment noch liegst du direkt neben mir, dicht an mich rangekuschelt… und im nächsten stehst du plötzlich neben dem Bett, vollständig angezogen, und schüttelst mich wach, während du mir mit einer Hand den Mund zuhältst—und von Kopf bis Fuß bist du einfach nur ein einziges _Beben_ , komplett außer Atem, so als wärst du für ganze Stunden gerannt und schon nahe der Ohnmacht. Deine Finger riechen auch irgendwie widerlich, so ein stechend metallischer Geruch.

Keuchend flüsterst du mir zu, ich solle exakt tun, was du sagst. Du erklärst, dass du das Ganze schon zu viele Male wiederholt hättest, um noch mitzählen zu können, und dass du gleich vor Erschöpfung nicht mehr weiterkannst, also falls wir es beim nächsten Versuch nicht hinkriegen sollten, ist es aus mit uns beiden, dann sind wir erledigt. Und dann drückst du mir noch 'ne Pistole in die Hände.

Ich erinnere mich noch immer glasklar an jedes einzelne Wort, das du als Nächstes zu mir gesagt hast, hastig und mit stockendem Atem. Es ist fast so, als ob sie sich in mein Hirn gebrannt hätten. So als hättest du sie hundertmal wieder und wieder auf mich eingeredet.

 _Steh jetzt ganz leise auf und zieh deine Schuhe an. Renn zur Türe hinaus, sobald ich schreie. Draußen drehst du dich nach links und erschießt den Mann direkt vor dir—schieß bloß nicht daneben, mach dich auf den Rückstoß der Waffe gefasst. Und höre nicht auf zu schießen, bis er am Boden liegt. Spring dann über ihn drüber, klettre über das Geländer und bieg ein in die Gasse zu deiner Linken. Die rennst du dann einfach entlang, ich werde dort auf dich warten. Verkack's nicht, Chloe. Ich kann das nicht ohne dich machen._

Ich starre dich erstmal einfach nur an, kann in der Dunkelheit jedoch gerade nur so deinen Umriss erkennen. Ich versuche also fürs Erste richtig aufzuwachen und irgendwie zu kapieren, was zur Hölle überhaupt los ist. Du gehst hinüber zum Fenster, wo das Licht der Straßenlaternen durch die Vorhänge hereinfällt, und erst jetzt bemerke ich all das Blut in deinem Gesicht, wie es dir die Wange hinunterläuft und schon von deinem Kinn tropft. Du spuckst sogar noch etwas davon aus, während ich dich so entgeistert anglotze. Dir klafft da diese fiese, offene Wunde an der Schulter und dein ganzer linker Arm ist rot vor Blut. In deiner Jackentasche steckt ebenfalls eine Pistole und in einem plötzlichen Moment der Erleuchtung wird mir klar… du hast diese Waffen von ebenjenen Leuten, die uns jetzt gleich jeden Augenblick angreifen werden.

Ich mache echt keine Witze, Max, das alles ist _wirklich_ so passiert. Warte, gib mir mal deine Hand. Fühl mal… da, genau die Stelle. Spürst du die Narbe?

Ja, ich weiß, dass das immer noch empfindlich ist. So schnell verheilt das halt nicht, wenn man da eine Glasscherbe so groß wie mein Daumen drinstecken hatte—die ich dann später auch noch herauspulen durfte!

Du schaust also zu mir zurück und zischst noch einmal, _Schuhe, Chloe. Jetzt!_ Möglichst leise, aber auch umso eindringlicher, also bringe ich endlich meinen verschlafenen Hintern in Bewegung. Zum Glück sind diese Motelbetten so eklig, dass wir immer angezogen in unseren Klamotten schlafen, also muss ich das schon nicht mehr erledigen und nur noch meine Schuhe anziehen. Du versuchst noch immer, zu Atem zu kommen, während du aufmerksam das Fenster beobachtest, Hände ausgestreckt, so als würdest du nur darauf warten, dass jeden Moment irgendwas hereingeflogen kommt, und genau das passiert dann schließlich auch. Viel später erst erklärst du mir, dass das Tränengas war, aber ich kriege nicht einmal die Gelegenheit irgendwas davon mitzubekommen. Die Fensterscheibe wird eingeschlagen und du bist sofort zur Stelle und wirfst die Granate wieder zurück, von wo sie hergekommen ist. Und dann schreist du mir zu, ich soll losrennen.

Ich sprinte also los und alles um mich herum passiert unfassbar schnell. Die Türe wird eingetreten und du ploppst sofort davor auf, zielst deine Waffe auf den Kopf des Typs, der da reinkommt, und drückst ohne ein Zögern ab. Der Schuss ist ohrenbetäubend laut und der Mann fällt zu Boden wie ein nasser Sack. Fast im selben Moment passiert es, dass der Rest der Scheibe regelrecht explodiert, aber du bist schon wieder zur Stelle und schießt erneut auf wer auch immer da gerade reinsteigen will. Während _das_ noch passiert, stürmt diese Frau zur Türe herein, dicht gefolgt von ihrem Kollegen, und richtet ihren Taser genau auf mich.

Keinen Augenblick später stehst du wieder neben mir mit deiner Hand ausgestreckt und ich schwöre dir, ich _schwör's_ , ich kann die elektrischen Projektile schon in meinem Gesicht sehen—doch es passiert nie. Stattdessen sehe ich dich neben ihr, wie du ihr deine Waffe an den Kopf hältst, den Lauf an ihre Schläfe gepresst, und dann abdrückst. Das folgende Bild ist immer noch viel zu lebhaft in meiner Erinnerung, wie ihr Blut zur Seite auf die ganze Wand spritzt. Aber noch in derselben Bewegung schiebst du ihren leblosen Körper mir aus dem Weg, also renne ich weiter zur Türe und während die Frau noch zu Boden sackt, bist du schon wieder ganz woanders.

Ja _natürlich_ ist das schrecklich. Es ist sogar grauenhaft und vollkommen abscheulich. Aber später, als ich versuchte zu verarbeiten, was dort passiert ist, da war ich einfach nur… in Ehrfurcht vor dir. Vor dem, was du getan hast… ich kann _perfekt_ verstehen, warum du so skrupellos warst. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt musstest du schon zum wiederholten Male mitansehen, wie diese Leute mich niedermachen, Max. _Unzählige_ Male. Du hast diese Arschlöcher nicht kaltblütig ermordet—du hast nur versucht zu _überleben_. Du hast für unsere _Rettung_ gekämpft. Ich kann diesen Gedankengang, der dich damals angetrieben haben muss, ohne Probleme nachvollziehen. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte dich ganz genauso beschützen, wie du mich an diesem einem Morgen beschützt hast.

In diesem Moment ist aber erstmal alles ganz egal. Vor lauter Adrenalin wird nicht viel nachgedacht und nur getan was getan werden muss—und deshalb drehe ich mich auch an der Türe vorbei nach links, hebe die Waffe, die du mir gegeben hast, mit beiden Händen auf Anschlag und ballere den Typ, der dort schon wartet, voll mit Kugeln. Im selben Augenblick kann ich von hinter mir auch noch mehr Kampfhandlungen hören, komme aber nie dazu, mich umzudrehen. Das warst natürlich du, wie du dich um das vierte Mitglied aus ihrer Truppe kümmerst.

Ich springe über den Typen, klettere über das Geländer und biege mit eingezogenem Kopf in die Seitengasse, wo ich einfach erstmal immer weiter renne. Mit all den Glasscherben und Splittern überall wären meine Füße mittlerweile völlig zerschnitten ohne die Schuhe.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt weiß ich es noch nicht, aber in der Umgebung war sogar noch ein weiterer Vierertrupp postiert, um alle Fluchtwege abzuriegeln. Du hattest dich bereits um drei davon gekümmert, als du plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts hinter dem letzten Typen auftauchst, den ich direkt vor mir in der Dunkelheit nicht einmal sehen konnte.

Ein letzter, markerschütternder Schuss löst sich, der Mann geht zu Boden… und du stehst einen Moment lang einfach nur da und siehst mich aus glasigen Augen an. Du gibst echt den mordsmäßigsten Anblick ab, den ich je zuvor gesehen habe, voller Blut und erschöpft bis zum geht nicht mehr. Als ich einen Schritt auf dich zu tue, da kann ich schon sehen, wie du zu straucheln beginnst, und halte dich noch schnell fest, bevor du endgültig in meinen Armen zusammenbrichst.

Jetzt bin ich diejenige, die vor Anstrengung bebt. Ich wiederhole immer wieder deinen Namen, aber du antwortest nicht mehr. Einen Moment lang ist es das absolut schrecklichste Gefühl auf der ganzen Welt, als ich schon fürchte, du könntest tot sein oder im Sterben liegen. Du bist nur noch dieses leblose Häufchen Elend in meinen Armen, während ich dich zu Boden setze und gegen diesen Müllcontainer neben uns lehne.

Aber du atmest noch. Und dein Puls ist auch noch zu spüren, also muss ich unbedingt so schnell wie möglich die Blutung stoppen… aber zu allererst müssen wir weg von hier—und zwar weit weg—doch du bist nicht einmal mehr annähernd bei Bewusstsein und wo zur Hölle soll ich dich bitte hinbringen? Wir flüchten hier von einer bewaffneten Kampfhandlung—einer verfickten Schießerei. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis hier alles voll ist mit Blaulicht und Bullerei. Selbstverteidigung hin oder her, _wir_ haben diese Menschen umgebracht. Und der Typ von der Rezeption kann garantiert beschreiben, wie wir aussehen. Ich habe auch schon genug Filme gesehen, um zu wissen, dass wir in diesem Fall statt im Krankenhaus auch genauso gut gleich hinter schwedischen Gardinen landen könnten.

Und ich sehe dich an… und raste erstmal so ziemlich aus in meinem Kopf. Ich bin schon _so_ kurz davor, einfach loszuschreien wie eine Wahnsinnige, aber dein Leben liegt jetzt in meinen Händen. Und dann leuchtet es mir ein: Ganz genau so musst du dich fühlen, wann immer du mit ansehen musst, wie ich verletzt werde. _Dieses Gefühl_ ist der Grund, warum du immer und immer wieder durch die Hölle und wieder zurückgegangen bist, nur um mich zu retten. Alles andere verschwindet in der Bedeutungslosigkeit und das Einzige, was jetzt noch zählt, ist _Ich muss dich in Sicherheit bringen_. Ich bemerke, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast, deine Tasche mitzunehmen. Ich denke mir also, dass du ja eigentlich schon ein recht cleveres Mädel bist, und durchsuche sie nach irgendetwas Nützlichem, und deine Jackentaschen auch. Und siehe da, dort sind unsere Handys, Ladekabel, Geldbeutel, der Rest unserer Knete, praktisch alles, was man irgendwie mit uns in Verbindung bringen könnte… und außerdem noch ein Autoschlüssel, den ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe.

Ich starre auf den Schlüssel und versuche die einzelnen Puzzleteile zusammenzusetzen. Ich muss davon ausgehen, dass du den Schlüssel von denselben Leuten hast, von denen auch die Waffen sind. Ich konnte mindestens fünf von ihnen sehen und die wollten dich lebend mitnehmen, also müssen sie irgendwo in der Nähe eine Art Kleinbus oder Truck stehen haben. Und da es eine unauffällige Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion sein sollte, müsste auch das Fahrzeug unscheinbar sein und irgendwo außer Sichtweite unseres Zimmers geparkt sein, aber immer noch nahe genug, um anschließend zwei bewusstlose Personen schnell dorthin schaffen zu können. Der nächstbeste Ort, der mir in den Sinn kommt? Direkt geradeaus, am anderen Ende dieser Gasse. Und so stehe ich auf und spurte erneut los.

Dort auf der ganzen Straße steht nur ein einziger, einsamer Bus. Ich renne hinüber, teste den Schlüssel—und tatsächlich, er passt. Ich hatte nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass da vielleicht noch jemand sein könnte, der das Auto bewacht, aber zum Glück ist die Luft auch wirklich rein, also ist erstmal alles gut. Im hinteren Bereich des Fahrzeugs sind Unmengen an Ausrüstung und Gerät, Platz genug, dich hinzulegen, und garantiert ist da auch Erste-Hilfe-Material dabei, denn diese Leute mussten schließlich darauf vorbereitet sein, potentiell im Einsatz verletzt zu werden, hab' ich Recht? Es passt einfach alles perfekt. Ich beeile mich, so schnell wie möglich zu dir zurückzukommen, dich da rauszukriegen und mit dir schleunigst die Kurve zu kratzen.

Kraft meiner übermenschlichen Stärke schwinge ich dich also über meine Schulter und… bin natürlich viel zu schwach dafür. Hast du jemals im Leben probiert, eine Person zu tragen, die null mithilft und nur rumhängt wie ein nasser Sack? Ist viel schwieriger als sie es in den Filmen immer zeigen. Du magst zwar ein winziges Persönchen sein, ein richtiges Leichtgewicht sogar, aber das sind trotzdem noch gute fünfzig Kilo, die da einfach auf dem Boden rumliegen, und ich war nicht gerade in Topform zum damaligen Zeitpunkt. Ich habe ehrlich keine Ahnung mehr, wie ich es am Ende geschafft habe, dich doch noch auf meinen Rücken zu hieven. War höchstwahrscheinlich dem ganzen Adrenalin und der schieren Verzweiflung zu verdanken. In jeden Fall war es nicht gerade der würdevollste oder auch nur angenehmste Akt zwischen uns beiden, so viel kann ich dir sagen.

Ich lege dich so vorsichtig ich nur kann in den Bus und klemme mich selbst hinters Lenkrad. Und erst als ich den Motor starte und wir uns schon in Bewegung setzen, sehe ich dann auch den ursprünglichen Fahrer vor uns in den Scheinwerfern auf der Straße liegen. Also… ja. Du hattest auf jeden Fall schon so weit vorausgedacht.

Wir sind in den Außenbezirken der Stadt und ich habe absolut keinen Schimmer, wohin ich eigentlich fahre, also versuche ich erst einmal nur, woanders hinzukommen und unterzutauchen. Die Sirenen heulen schon in der Distanz und kommen immer näher; ich stehe schon kurz davor, einfach das Gaspedal durchzutreten und jede rote Ampel zu überfahren, aber ich kann mich noch mal zusammenreißen und mich zwingen, langsam und vorsichtig zu fahren, Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung und Straßenschilder zu beachten und so weiter und so fort. Schließlich parke ich uns einfach in irgendeiner x-beliebigen Seitenstraße in der Vorstadt, nur wenige Kilometer vom Tatort entfernt. Ich _muss_ mich einfach um dich kümmern.

Du bist ein komplettes Wrack, wie du da liegst, und ich erinnere mich noch genau daran, wie ich für einen Augenblick lang einfach dasaß und mir gedacht habe… Gott im Himmel, sie ist doch gerade erst achtzehn, wir sind beide noch Teenager. Du wirkst so zerbrechlich und klein, einfach nur dieses hilflose, verletzte Häufchen Elend von einem Mädchen, das da bewusstlos im Ladebereich eines Kleinbusses liegt. Ich mache mich an die Arbeit und suche irgendeinen Erste-Hilfe-Koffer, der auch zum Glück leicht zu finden ist; in dem Bus war ein riesiger Kasten voll mit Bandagen, Schmerzmitteln, Wasserflaschen, Desinfektionsmittel, Nähwerkzeug und sogar eine kleine Tasche mit chirurgischem Werkzeug. Ich denke einfach gar nicht erst viel darüber nach und konzentriere mich zunächst ausschließlich darauf, dich sauber zu kriegen und zu sehen, wie groß der Schaden tatsächlich ist. Nicht gerade wie ich mir immer fantasiert habe, dir zum ersten Mal die Kleider vom Leib zu schälen.

Jede Menge Schnittverletzungen und Schürfwunden und du hast dir wohl irgendwann ziemlich arg auf die Zunge gebissen, doch das Allerschlimmste ist tatsächlich dein Arm. Darf ich dich darauf hinweisen, wie absolut unlustig es war, dir diese riesengroße Scherbe aus der Schulter zu pulen und dich anschließend auch noch zu nähen, und das mit nichts weiter als einer beschissenen Google-Suche als Hilfestellung? Ich hatte _keinen Plan_ , was ich zu tun hatte, ich wusste nur, dass ich etwas tun _muss_. Kacke, mich schaudert's noch immer, wenn ich nur daran denke. Du hast da eine echt superfiese Narbe am Arm, und die hast du nur mir zu verdanken. Grenzt fast an ein Wunder, dass sie sich nicht entzündet hat.

Was? So ein Blödsinn! Max, _die_ haben _uns_ angegriffen, wir wollten damit nichts zu tun haben. Du hast nur getan, was du tun musstest, um zu _überleben_. Glaubst du, du hättest dich später nicht wie der letzte Dreck gefühlt? Es hat dich fertiggemacht, Max, Tausend-Meter-Weitstarren für Tage ohne Ende. Du wusstest sehr wohl, dass du keine andere Wahl hattest, aber trotzdem hast du dich im Anschluss andauernd selber gequält deswegen, so als wärst du plötzlich zur Serienmörderin geworden. Manchmal müssen die Guten nun mal schreckliche Dinge tun, um zu überleben. Mehr gibt es dazu echt nicht zu sagen.

Es hat einen guten Grund, warum ich dir das hier alles in so vielen Details erzähle. Ich selbst habe an diesem Tag so manche Dinge verstanden, während ich dich wieder gesundpflegen durfte, und ich will, dass du sie genauso verstehst.

Erstens, du wirst mich beschützen, selbst wenn es dich umbringen sollte, und es gibt auch nicht viel, was ich dagegen tun könnte. Ich glaube, du kannst einfach nicht anders, so bist du eben, das ist nun mal deine Art. Falls du dachtest, ich hätte zuvor schon ein Problem mit Heldenidealisierung gehabt, dann war das nichts im Vergleich zu jetzt. Ich bin dein allergrößter Fan und Cheerleader Nummer eins, Baby.

Zweitens, ich bin nichts weiter als Ballast für dich, sobald irgendetwas schiefgehen sollte, ein totaler Klotz am Bein, der dich nur zurückhält. Wenn ich dir auch nur eine halbwegs brauchbare Handlangerin sein will, dann muss ich daher auch entsprechend was draufhaben. Doch selbst wenn ich von heute auf morgen irgendwie eine absolute Überlebenskünstlerin oder Draufgängerin sein sollte, dann wäre deine beste Überlebenschance noch immer, indem du mich ganz einfach von dir fernhältst. Und da kannst du auch sagen, was immer du willst, es ist die Wahrheit. Es wäre für dich ein totaler Klacks gewesen, zu entkommen, wenn du mich nicht dabeigehabt hättest. Ist doch so.

Und drittens… einfach nur davonlaufen reicht nicht. Wir müssen uns aktiv wehren. Wir müssen Sean Prescott loswerden. Das hast du mittlerweile auch erkannt, hab' ich Recht?

Ja, ich weiß... ich _weiß_ , dass du niemanden umbringen willst. Aber _irgendwas_ wir müssen gegen den Kerl unternehmen, irgendwas Gravierendes. Er wird uns nicht einfach so in Ruhe lassen, Max. Und es dreht sich hier auch nicht mal mehr nur um uns. Du hattest dich die ganze Zeit über selbst dafür fertiggemacht, dass du deine Kraft missbrauchen könntest, aber kannst du dir vorstellen, was passieren würde, falls sie jemandem wie ihm in die Hände fällt? Wir dürfen es auf keinen Fall soweit kommen lassen.

Oh Mann, jetzt rede ich hier schon seit fast einer Stunde und dabei wir haben gerade erst fünf Tage hinter uns gebracht. Ab jetzt dürfte es aber hoffentlich schneller vorangehen, zumindest so lange bis—Mh? Was ist los?

Ha! Klar, du Dumpfbacke. Meine epische Erzählung von Überlebenskampf und Heldenmut kann leicht auf deine Pipipause warten. Das Klo ist hinter der schmalen Türe da links, du musst sie aufschieben. Furz nicht zu hart, falls du musst, die Wände hier sind hauchdünn.

Was denn? Kann ich was dafür, dass wir zusammen in 'nem beschissenen Wohnmobil wohnen? All der abenteuerliche Zauber fliegt buchstäblich mit Vollgas zum Fenster raus, sobald eine von uns einen abseilen geht. Und mit diesem wundervollen und romantischen Bild verabschiede ich uns in die Werbepause.

Nichts zu danken.

Gern geschehen.


	6. Zwischenakt: Déjà-vu

Kapitel 6: Zwischenakt: Déjà-vu

Händewaschen klingt mir gerade irgendwie nach Wunschdenken. Halb erwarte ich schon, dass sich das Wasser jede Sekunde rot färbt.

Überteuertes Luxusmobil hin oder her, das winzige Bad ist der Notwendigkeit geschuldet ein eingeengter Quader, bei dem Funktion über Form geht. Waschbecken, Spiegelschrank, Klo und Mülleimer, eingepfercht auf etwa einem mal zwei Meter. Die Einrichtung und Möbel mögen da noch so geschwungen und elegant gestaltet sein, doch dieses bedrückende Gefühl der Eingeschnürtheit können sie mir nicht nehmen. Ist zwar noch nicht ganz so schlimm, es mit einer Flugzeugtoilette zu vergleichen, erinnern tut sie mich aber trotzdem an eine.

Ich weiche dem Blick meines Spiegelbildes aus und bemerke dabei die zwei Zahnbürsten in dem Becher neben dem Waschbecken. Blau und grau. Auf dem Griff der blauen steht in fetten schwarzen Buchstaben _CHLOE_ geschrieben. Ich glaube, das Ironischste daran ist, dass es mir inzwischen völlig egal wäre, wenn sie meine Bürste benutzte. Hach, wie Menschen sich doch ändern…

Mittlerweile nehme ich mir hierfür wahrscheinlich mehr Zeit als es wirklich notwendig wäre. Ich musste zwar schon ziemlich nötig, doch ich brauchte auch mal eine Minute, um all das verrückte Zeug zu verarbeiten, das meine unzähligen anderen Ichs durchgemacht haben. Na gut, machen wir zehn Minuten daraus.

Was sie gesagt hat ist wahr. Ich hatte wirklich nicht groß eine andere Wahl als diese Leute umzubringen. Dieses Privileg war schon für zweihundertundsechszehn ehemalige Einwohner Arcadia Bays reserviert. Und dennoch, es macht schon einen gewaltigen Unterschied, oder nicht? Einen Sturm seinen Lauf nehmen lassen. Jemandem eine Pistole an die Schläfe halten und abdrücken. Da ist etwas in mir, was nicht eine Sekunde zögern würde, beides zu tun.

„Das ist nichts, was du nicht schon vorher gewusst hast," murmle ich zu mir selber.

Auf dem Schrottplatz habe ich doch auch nicht gezögert, oder? Ich hätte Frank einfach so an Ort und Stelle erschossen, wenn in dem Revolver noch Patronen gewesen wären. Es ist stets die dieselbe grundlegende und unumstößliche Maxime, die jeder meiner Handlungen und Entscheidungen vorzuliegen scheint: Chloe geht über alles und jeden, keine Ausnahmen. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun, um für ihr Wohl zu sorgen, ganz egal wie fragwürdig oder brutal.

Ich bin stolz darauf. Ich fürchte mich davor.

Ich lasse das Wasser laufen und blicke meinem Spiegelbild jetzt ganz bewusst in die Augen. Meide sie nicht. Dies ist wer du bist. Ich könnte mir hundert Schimpfwörter an den Kopf werfen, doch niemals, jemals wieder will ich mich einen Feigling nennen.

…So langsam könnte ich mich aber schon mit der goldenen Mähne anfreunden. Auch wenn mein Pferdeschwanz inzwischen völlig zerzaust und meine Strähnen so langsam fettig werden. Und offenbar schlage ich mich auch noch immer mit diesem Hauch Kajal und der Nuance an Lidschatten herum. Es waren schon immer meine beiden einzigen Zugeständnisse an die moderne Schminkkultur. Mein Gesicht wirkt ohne schlicht noch farbloser und aufgequollener als ohnehin schon.

Obwohl gewisse Personen die Ansicht zu vertreten scheinen, ich hätte ein superhübsches Gesicht. Sie geben doch allen Ernstes vor, sie wären verrückt nach meinen Sommersprossen.

„Glaub ihr ja kein Wort," warne ich meine Reflexion, „sie will dir nur an die Wäsche."

Es hat sich aber so unglaublich gut angefühlt, sie das sagen zu hören. Ich will fast schon die Augen verdrehen über mein eigenes Verhalten. Ich bin puterrot angelaufen, nur weil meine Freundin behauptet hat, ich sei hübsch. Ich schüttle ungläubig den Kopf, drehe endlich das Wasser ab und fange damit an, meine Hände abzutrocknen.

Sie ist jetzt meine feste Freundin, nicht? Wir haben eben erst das L-Wort zueinander gesagt, das macht es ziemlich sicher offiziell, falls es das nicht sowieso schon vorher war. Der Gedanke allein löst schon das aufgeregteste Flattern in meinem Bauch aus. Ach du Kacke, ich war doch noch nie im Leben auch nur in einer Beziehung mit irgendjemandem und jetzt plötzlich lebe ich schon für ganze fünf Monate mit meiner festen Freundin in unserem gemeinsamen Wohnmobil. Herzlich willkommen im Liebesleben einer Zeitreisenden…

Der Wechsel vollzieht sich direkt vor meinen Augen, unmittelbar, jedoch fließend, und auch ohne meine Sinne in irgendeiner anderen Weise zu betreffen. Der Hintergrund auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels wandelt sich und nimmt einen grauen Farbton an. Vor mir sehe ich noch immer mich selbst, wie ich in einem farblosen Raum sitze, auf einem grauen Stuhl. Ich höre eine Stimme von der Seite zu mir sprechen, von außerhalb des Rahmens, wo ich die Person nicht sehen kann.

„Ich kapier' nicht, warum dir ‚Maxine' nicht gefällt. Ist doch ein cooler Name, ich mag ihn wirklich sehr."

Eine Frau, ihre Stimme klingt etwas zu hoch, fast schon schrill und… jung? Wie versteinert starre ich mich an, ich bin aber noch immer im Badezimmer. Ich hebe eine Hand und meine Reflexion versucht dasselbe, wird jedoch von den Fesseln daran gehindert.

„Aber in Ordnung, wie du willst. Ich versteh's halt nur nicht, warum nicht einfach für ihn arbeiten? Mich behandelt er mit Respekt und die Bezahlung ist gut, du musst nur tun, was man dir sagt, und keine Fragen stellen. Ist doch ein guter Kompromiss, nicht wahr? Was hat die Welt denn jemals für uns getan, Max? Was versuchst du überhaupt noch zu erreichen?"

Mein Spiegelbild sieht die Person geradewegs an, wer auch immer das sein mag, Augen überkochend vor Feindseligkeit. Ich folge meinem eigenen Blick, doch auf dieser Seite sind einfach nur nackte Fliesen zu sehen.

„Hör auf. Mit meinen. Gedanken zu spielen."

Die letzten Worte sind ein zähneknirschendes Fauchen aus ihrem (meinem) Mund und dann wechselt das Bild auch schon wieder zurück, genauso schnell wie es auch erschienen war. Der Spiegel ist nur ein Spiegel. Alles ist wieder wie vorher.

Was _zur Hölle_ ist da gerade passiert?

„Chloe?"

„Was gibt's? Bist du ins Klo gefallen?"

„Würdest du vielleicht nur mal kurz hier reinkommen?"

„Ich hab's kommen sehen, dein Po ist inzwischen so schmal geworden, dass du einfach durch die Klobrille geflutscht bist."

„Ich bin nicht ins Klo geflutscht! Jetzt komm einfach mal kurz her…"

„Ich bring' trotzdem besser mal den Pömpel mit. Man kann ja nie wissen."

Ich starre weiterhin entgeistert auf mein Spiegelbild und höre, wie sie sich draußen bewegt. Nichts tut sich mehr.

Sie schiebt die Türe auf. In ihrer Hand befindet sich doch tatsächlich eine Gummisaugglocke. Chloe macht keine halben Sachen, wenn es ums Witzereißen geht.

Ich deute auf den Spiegel. „Hab' ich jemals irgendwelche Visionen bekommen, wenn ich da reingeschaut habe?"

Sie stellt das Teil zu Boden, ihr zunächst bescheuertes Grinsen wird sofort verdrängt von Besorgnis. „Nein, nicht, dass du es jemals erwähnt hättest zumindest." Sie berührt meinen Arm. „Was war los? Geht's dir gut, hat's dir wehgetan?"

„Es hat überhaupt gar nicht wehgetan…"

Ich erzähle Chloe exakt, was ich gesehen habe. Noch bevor ich das Ende erreiche, verhärtet sich ihr Gesicht zur finsteren Miene.

„Samantha Derrick. Wir haben sie in dieser Zeitlinie noch nicht getroffen, aber du kannst dir vielleicht vorstellen, dass BetaMax noch die ein oder andere Rechnung mit ihr zu begleichen hatte."

„Miss Derrick…"

 _Ein Strich für jede Lüge_. Ich kann ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken. „Sie hörte sich fast noch an wie ein Kind."

„Du hattest erzählt, sie wäre in etwa in unserem Alter. Insofern ist sie ganz genauso noch ein Kind wie wir auch, nehme ich an."

„Ist sie etwa auch… ‚krafterkoren'?"

„Glaub' schon. Habe aber keinen Schimmer, von welchem Tiergeist genau. Sie beherrscht irgendwelche telepathischen Fähigkeiten. Gedankenkontrolle oder zumindest… suggestive Beeinflussung oder Auslösen bestimmter Emotionen oder sowas in der Richtung. Wie schon gesagt, niemand wollte dir Fragen beantwortet, während du bei ihnen warst."

„Boah Mann, über wie viele von diesen Leuten müssen wir uns denn _noch_ Sorgen machen?"

„Vier, von denen wir sicher wissen. Na ja, drei, wenn du Helen nicht mitzählst, obwohl die im Moment gerade ziemlich angepisst ist. Prescott selber ist noch immer ein großes Fragezeichen."

„Warum, was ist passiert, dass sie angepisst ist? Können wir dieser Frau überhaupt trauen?"

„Die Abmachung war eigentlich, dass wir heute unseren Part erfüllen. Sie hatte uns für genau diesen einen, bestimmten Zweck geholfen. Die dumme Zicke hat mich vorhin schon auf Skype zusammengeschissen, während du noch geschlafen hast. Aber, eigentlich ja, wir können ihr trotzdem schon ziemlich sicher vertrauen, dafür hast du schon gesorgt." Chloe berührt leicht meinen Arm und lehnt sich näher an mich heran, ihre Augen voll Sorge. „Max, mal ernsthaft, was ist los mit dir? Es ist, als ob Erinnerungen von deinem anderen Ich zu dir durchdringen. Das ist vorher noch nie passiert, sonst verlierst du immer alles."

„Ich hab' doch auch keine Ahnung, Chloe…"

In meinem Kopf kann ich meine eigenen Worte widerhallen hören. _Mach dich besser darauf gefasst, kranke Scheiße zu sehen_. Hatte sie das damit gemeint? Oder ist das hier wieder etwas ganz Neues?

Egal was es ist, ich bin nicht gerade allzu entzückt darüber.

„Lass uns einfach davon ausgehen, dass es was Gutes ist," sage ich ihr. „Es _könnte_ doch was Gutes sein, oder nicht?"

„Mhm, klar. Genauso lief's bisher schließlich auch schon für uns."

„Ich kann doch sowieso nichts dagegen machen, oder? Also können wir auch genauso gut optimistisch bleiben."

Als Antwort schürzt Chloe nur ihre Lippen. Also lehne ich mich zu ihr hinüber und küsse sie, nur ganz flüchtig und beiläufig.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, feste Freundin."

Die Art und Weise, wie sich ihr Schmollmund zu einem Lächeln umformt, lässt mich wünschen, ich hätte meine Kamera zur Hand. Ich will jedes winzige Bisschen spontanen Glücks, das ihr Gesicht erhellt, auf Bild einfangen und für alle Zeiten am Herzen tragen. Außerdem mag ich ihr neues Piercing wirklich sehr.

„Eigentlich…" Chloe greift nach unten und hält meine Hand, ihre Finger schmiegen sich sachte zwischen die meinen. „Ich war bisher vorsichtig, es nicht aus Versehen zu erwähnen, weil ich genau weiß, wie du reagiert hättest, aber… ‚feste Freundin' trifft es inzwischen nicht mehr ganz. Genau genommen ist es ‚Ehefrau', mittlerweile. Wir haben uns vor drei Wochen in Seattle das Ja-Wort gegeben."

Die Zeit um mich herum kommt vollständig zum Erliegen—und das ohne jegliches Zutun meinerseits. Ich kann spüren, wie meine Augen sich vor Erstaunen weiten und mir der Atem vor Schock im Halse steckenbleibt. Ich bin versteinert, starre sie an, als wäre ihr gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

Mit der Hand, die sie hinter dem Türrahmen hatte, hält Chloe meine Kamera auf Augenhöhe, richtet sie auf mich und drückt den Auslöser. Sie lässt meine Hand los und schüttelt gelassen das frisch entstandene Polaroid, bevor sie es mir präsentiert.

„Außerdem bin ich schwanger. Und du der Vater."

Ich sehe das sich entwickelnde Foto. Die Konturen des dümmlichsten Gesichtsausdruckes, der jemals auf Bild festgehalten wurde, nehmen darauf schon langsam Gestalt an. Ich blicke sie wieder an und sie grinst mir mit ihrem absolut bescheuertsten und selbstgefälligsten breiten Grinsen entgegen.

„Rache ist süß, hab' ich nicht Recht? Das hast du jetzt davon, dass du immer so frech zu mir bist."

„Du bist so eine fiese Lügnerin! Ich hab' dir voll geglaubt!"

Sie fängt an zu lachen. Ich haue sie auf die Schulter, viel zu schwach nur, denn ich kann nicht einmal so tun, als wäre ich ihr wirklich böse. „Dafür machst du mir jetzt was zu essen. Als Entschädigung."

Sie strahlt mich an, als hätte ich ihr gerade die beste Nachricht des Tages überbracht. „Du hast Hunger?"

„'Nen Bärenhunger sogar. Hatte ich heute überhaupt schon was zum Frühstück?"

„Nein, und ich mache mir auch schon den ganzen Tag lang Sorgen deswegen. Du willst gar nicht wissen, was ich von deinen derzeitigen Essgewohnheiten halte." Chloe sieht nach unten und hakt einen Finger in meine Hosentasche, um das Foto hineinschieben zu können. Sie zwinkert mir zu. „Versprich mir, dass du mir das später nochmal zeigst, nachdem du für heute das letzte Mal die Zeit zurückgedreht hast, ja?"

„Ach Kacke, stimmt ja. Wir machen das hier ja alles wieder ungeschehen. Bist du sicher?"

„Zum quadrillionsten Mal, _ja doch_. Ist echt keine große Sache."

„Aber… ich hab' dir gesagt—wir beide haben zueinander gesagt, dass…"

„Dann sag es mir halt später einfach nochmal. Wird für mich garantiert voll abgefahren sein, das einfach so aus heiterem Himmel zu hören. Es sei denn… warte, hast du etwa keine ‚ _Ich liebe dich_ 's mehr auf Lager? Gibt's davon nur eine begrenzte Stückzahl, ist das das Problem?"

„Lach nicht, das war so ein wundervoller Augenblick vorhin."

„Jeder einzelne Tag mit dir ist voller wundervoller Augenblicke." Sie bringt meine Hand an ihre Lippen und küsst meine Finger, genüsslich und sanft. „Ich bin da nicht gierig."

Oh mein Gott, dieser Blick. Dieses Aufblitzen in ihren Augen. Ich kann einfach nicht wegsehen. Sie erfüllt mich urplötzlich mit einer ganz anderen Sorte von Hunger, flutet mein Kopf mit einem guten duzend alles andere als sittsamer Verlangen. Ich fürchte, mein Gesicht hat gerade Feuer gefangen.

An einer Hand führt sie mich hinüber in die Küche. Wie ein Zombie folge ich ihr nach.

„Klassisch mit Speck oder Gemüseomlett?", fragt sie. „Du wirst eh beides lieben. Garantiert."

„Öhm, ja, ääh…" Immer diese Entscheidungen. Entscheidungentreffen ist schwer. „Klassisch mit Speck klingt echt super."

Ich hätte sie gleich nochmal geküsst, hätte sie nur das Thema nicht so schnell gewechselt. Ach was, ich hätte noch weit mehr mit ihr gemacht als nur das. Reiß dich mal zusammen, Max, du warst jetzt noch nicht mal einen ganzen Tag hier, was ist bloß los mit dir?

Die Playlist spielt immer mal wieder andere Musik, die ich nicht kenne, aber augenblicklich liebe, und auch altbekannte Favoriten von Syd Matters und Alt-J. Chloe muss sich die Mühe gemacht haben, eine ganze Reihe von Liedern nur mir zuliebe auszusuchen. Wie süß von ihr.

Sie organisiert sich eine Bratpfanne aus dem Regal und befeuert den Herd. „Setz dich einfach schon mal und ruh dich aus, Baby. Ich kümmre mich um alles."

„Wow, verwöhnst du mich eigentlich immer so sehr?"

„Nur wenn ich dir auch an die Wäsche will. Also ja, eigentlich immer."

„Ich hab's gewusst."

Ich beobachte sie vom Sofa aus, wie sie in der ganzen Küche herumwerkelt: Jalousien hochziehen, Kerzen auspusten, unsere halbleeren Getränke aus dem Schlafzimmer holen, alle Zutaten vorbereiten… das alles hat etwas sehr Beruhigendes an sich. Chloe findet ihren inneren Frieden in ihrem Reich, wie sie zur Melodie von _I Might Float_ summt, während der Speck in der Pfanne munter vor sich hin brutzelt. Es ist alles so friedlich und harmlos. Ganz genau so könnte sich ein normales Leben mit ihr anfühlen.

Sie bemerkt, dass ich sie beobachte, und schmunzelt über ihre Schulter. „Ich will doch schwer hoffen, dass du Pfannkuchen-Mampf-Max nicht vergessen hast da, wo du herkommst."

„Mir ist schon im Spiegel aufgefallen, ich wirke etwas… knochiger als gewohnt."

„Na also! Danke schön! Endlich gibst du's mal zu, nachdem du mich immer wieder vertröstet und behauptet hast, es wäre schon nicht so schlimm. Ich weiß, dass an manchen Tagen einfach alles schmecken kann wie Asche, mir doch scheißegal. Iss dein verdammtes Essen trotzdem, an dir war eh noch nie viel dran."

„Hah. Du bist ja _wirklich_ meine Mom."

Chloe schwenkt die Pfanne bedrohlich in meine Richtung. „Vorsicht, junges Fräulein. Noch ein Widerwort und heute Abend gibt's nur Rosenkohl für dich."

Der Duft alleine lässt mir schon das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, endlich reinzuhauen in ihren hausgemachten, speckigen Leckerbissen. Gut eine Minute später serviert sie mir einen gewaltigen Sandwichbeladenen Teller und pflanzt sich selbst mit ihrem eigenen direkt neben mich, was eine riesen Erleichterung ist, denn ich bin nicht gerade erpicht darauf, mich vollzustopfen, während sie mir nur dabei zuguckt. Sie schnappt noch die halbleere Chipstüte von der Armlehne und platziert sie griffbereit zwischen uns auf dem Esstisch.

„Danke, Chloe. Sieht echt super aus."

„Alles ist super, wenn Speck mit von der Partie ist. Los, hau rein."

Ich gehorche ihr ohne ein weiteres Widerwort. Mir gefällt diese fürsorgliche Seite in ihr. Es fühlt sich gut an, sich hin und wieder mal verwöhnen zu lassen.

„Mmm…mm, dasch' lecka."

„'Türlich ist es das, ist schließlich ein uraltes Geheimrezept aus der Familie Price, weitergereicht von Generation zu Generation seit unzähligen Jahrhunderten. Die geheime Spezialzutat lautet…"

„Haufenweise Speck?"

„Erraten." Sie gönnt sich selbst einen herzhaften Bissen und spricht dann einfach mit vollem Mund weiter. „Also, wo waren wir mit der Geschichte?"

„Eigentlich… könnten wir vielleicht für eine Weile pausieren mit der Geschichte und stattdessen was Anderes machen? Einfach 'nen Film gucken oder so?"

Sie wirft mir einen verständnisvollen Blick zu. „Das alles ist ganz schön viel auf einmal, hab' ich Recht?"

„Das kann man wohl sagen. Ich glaube, ich bin fürs Erste an Fragen erschöpft, und ich hätte echt nichts dagegen, mein Hirn mal für ein paar Stunden abzuschalten."

„Du machst es klingen, als wäre es überhaupt jemals an."

Ich knuffe sie halbherzig mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. „Witzbold."

„Ich _denke_ mal, nachdem heute dein erster Tag ist, kann ich das zulassen. Wir sind momentan zwar ein wenig unter Zeitdruck, aber ein klein bisschen Freiraum dürfte schon drin sein."

„Du machst Witze, oder? Ich bin eine wandelnde _Zeitmaschine_ , da können wir uns ja wohl hoffentlich auch mal ein wenig Ruhe und Frieden gönnen…"

„Hat ja echt nicht lange gedauert und du nimmst den Mund ganz schön voll—und ich rede hier nicht vom Essen. Apropos, du hast da etwas… nein, andere Seite. Ja, genau da. Was ich sagen will, du kannst nicht dieselben vier Stunden immer und immer wieder zurückdrehen, SuperMax. Irgendwann sind deine Kräfte einfach erschöpft, und selbst wenn sie dich nicht auslaugen würden, schlafen musst du trotzdem auch noch irgendwann. Wenn alles nach Plan läuft, wirst du in der finalen Zeitlinie aus meiner Sicht noch topfit sein bis zur Markierung, und dann plötzlich wieder todmüde. Gut möglich darf ich dich dann schon wieder schlafen legen um zwei Uhr nachmittags." Sie kichert etwas und beißt nochmal ab. „Dein Tag-Nacht-Zyklus ist übrigens ein einziges Tohuwabohu."

„Aber warum die Eile? Sind wir hier etwa nicht sicher?"

„Bisher waren wir das schon. Aber heute Morgen, bevor du aufgetaucht bist, sind wir Prescott sehr nahegekommen. Das wird nicht für lange unbemerkt bleiben und dann geht die Hetzjagd wieder von Neuem los. Helen meinte, sie könnte ihn höchstens bis zu drei Tage hinhalten, und vorher sollten wir noch unsere Lockvögel fliegen lassen und möglichst über alle Berge sein. Dieses Mal hat sie echt jedes Recht, auf uns beleidigt zu sein. Sie riskiert wirklich alles, um uns zu helfen—rein aus Eigeninteresse, versteht sich, aber trotzdem…" Chloe schiebt ihren Teller beiseite und steigt unversehens auf allen Vieren über den Tisch, um das DVD-Regal über unseren Köpfen zu erreichen. „Aber jetzt lass uns all das erstmal vergessen, einverstanden? Du hast schon Recht, wir haben uns echt 'ne gewisse Auszeit verdient." Ihr Finger fährt suchend über die Rücken der Filmhüllen und wählt schließlich einen davon aus. Ich glotze ihr dabei definitiv nicht auf den Hintern oder ihre freizügig zur Schau gestellte Taille, nope, überhaupt nicht. „Wir haben in letzter Zeit, wann immer wir dazu kamen, haufenweise Futurama geguckt. Und deshalb kann ich auch mit absoluter Gewissheit sagen, dass dir diese hier gefallen wird." Sie befreit die DVD aus ihrer Hülle und legt sie ein in das Laufwerk.

Sie kehrt zurück auf ihren Platz an meiner Seite, ausgerüstet mit allerlei Fernbedienungen. Musik aus, Fernseher an, Navigation durch die Menüs. _Bender's Big Score_ flimmert über den Schirm uns gegenüber. Oh Mann, apropos toller Plasmafernseher. Platz doch vor Neid, Victoria.

Nebenbei kleckere ich mich komplett voll mit ihrer scharfen Soße. Hätte den Mund besser nicht so voll nehmen dürfen. Ich wische mir das Gesicht mit dem Handrücken ab. „Ich bin für alles offen, aber hättest du nicht vielleicht auch Fin—"

„Max." Chloe dreht sich zu mir und lehnt sich aufdringlich nahe an mein Gesicht heran. Ihre Augen stehen weit offen, fokussieren sich angestrengt auf mich. Ihrem Blick unterliegt der Hauch einer drohenden Warnung, ihren Zügen der Anflug einer bevorstehenden Verzweiflung.

„Wenn du jetzt sagst, ich soll schon wieder _Spirits Within_ anmachen, dann kotz' ich dich voll."

Oh.

Na gut.

Dann halt doch Futurama.


	7. Versuch und Irrtum

Kapitel 7: Versuch und Irrtum

Also gut, du liegst also bewusstlos im Ladebereich unseres gestohlenen Kleinbusses, während ich uns beide immer weiter gen Horizont fahre, klar soweit? Und ich merke schon so langsam, wie ich immer paranoider werde. Deshalb halte ich an, sobald wir in der nächsten Stadt ankommen, und im erstbesten geöffneten Baumarkt besorge ich ein paar Sachen und Utensilien und verpasse unserem Gefährt 'ne gründliche Generalüberholung. Ich verkünstle mich mit allen möglichen verschieden Farben, verbeule und verkratze die Karosserie und benutze Klebeband und schwarzen Filzstift, um das das Kennzeichen unkenntlich zu machen. Wie? Gesetzesflüchtige? Nope, alles, was ich hier sehe, sind irgendwelche abgedrehten Kunsthippies und deren hässlicher und beschissen demolierter Kleinbus. Sollte sich bald herausstellen, diese ganze Liebesmüh war am Ende völlig für den Arsch, aber dazu komme ich noch.

Während dieser ganzen Zeit bist du noch immer völlig geplättet, stundenlang liegst du einfach nur ohnmächtig flach. Bis du endlich wieder zu dir kommst, haben wir schon lange die Grenze nach Idaho passiert. War der glücklichste Moment meines Lebens, als ich dich noch ganz leise und schwach meinen Namen von hinten rufen höre. Sogar in diesem Zustand willst du noch als allererstes wissen, ob ich verletzt wurde, du bist einfach nur unglaublich. Ich bringe dich dazu, ein paar Schmerzmittel zu schlucken und dir erstmal um nichts Sorgen zu machen, und da du immer noch ziemlich am Ende bist, widersprichst du auch nicht allzu sehr. Ich besorge uns noch ein wenig Zeug, damit wir im Bus übernachten können, und dann fahren wir einfach weiter, bis mir irgendwann schließlich die Augen vor Müdigkeit zufallen.

Spät am selben Abend noch findet uns dann Helen Briar, weil das ist halt, was sie so macht. Aber sie kommt allein, will nur mit uns reden.

Ich war ihr gegenüber nicht gerade die vertrauensvollste Person und hätte schon beinahe auf sie geschossen—was… uns womöglich eine Menge Plackerei erspart hätte? Vielleicht? Es wäre uns jedenfalls um einiges leichter, diesen Arschlöchern gleich mehrere Schritte voraus zu bleiben, wenn Helen nicht mit von der Partie wäre, aber wir sind ja schließlich keine skrupellosen Mörder, hab' ich Recht? Du musst wissen, Helen ist auch nicht weniger Prescotts Gefangene als wir es jemals sein könnten und sie sucht insgeheim schon verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg aus ihrer Lage… und dann kommst du daher und machst mal eben schnell ganze acht professionelle Privatsöldner innerhalb von nur ein paar Sekunden platt. Sie weiß, dass du zeitreisen kannst, und Prescott macht so ein riesen Tamtam darum, dich unter Kontrolle zu bringen, dass er ja wohl auch 'nen verdammt guten Grund für all das haben muss. Also… wenn _irgendjemand_ ihr aus ihrer Situation helfen kann, dann wärst das wohl du.

Du wirkst kaum anwesend, also übernehme ich das Reden vorerst, während du bloß zuhörst. Ich stelle ihr ein paar Fragen und mein lieber Scholli, die legt vielleicht eine Haltung an den Tag für jemanden, der daherkommt und uns um Hilfe bittet. Sie sieht die ganze Zeit über bloß dich an, so als ob ich gar existierte—sie ist diese typische, alte Bissgurke, vom Leben enttäuscht, so zirka um die dreißig. Sie hat „unser Profil gelesen" und sie tut dauernd so, als wären wir nur irgendwelche ahnungslosen Teenies, die mit dem Feuer spielen. Sogar noch nach dem, was du mit diesem Greiftrupp angestellt hast, hat sie anscheinend keinerlei Sorgen, dass wir sie gleich hier und jetzt auf der Stelle loswerden könnten.

Sie behauptet, dass Prescott ihr zwar Bezahlung und Training bietet, dabei aber zu jedem Zeitpunkt „das Schwert Damokles'" über ihrem Kopf schweben lässt… oder vielmehr über den Köpfen der ganzen Familie ihrer Schwester. Sie hat im Laufe der Jahre ein ums andere Mal ihre Loyalität unter Beweis gestellt, deshalb stellt man sie nicht mehr so häufig infrage. Und wenn sie uns wirklich etwas anhaben wollte, dann hätte sie uns nicht einmal erst suchen müssen, denn unser geklauter Bus hatte die ganze Zeit über 'ne beschissene GPS-Ortung installiert und wie konnten wir bloß so bescheuert sein, den auch noch weiter zu benutzen. Bin mir selbstredend wie ein riesen Volldepp vorgekommen nach dieser Enthüllung.

Sie hätte den braven Schoßhund spielen können und sich von uns fernhalten, sie hätte auch mit vorgehaltener Waffe ankommen können, um irgendwelche Forderungen zu stellen… aber stattdessen erscheint sie bei uns in wohlwollender Absicht. Sie ist unbewaffnet und sie wird uns sogar verraten, wie wir ihre Kraft umgehen können, damit sie später auch wahrheitsgemäß behaupten kann, sie hätte unsere Fährte verloren. Sie will alles, was sie weiß, mit uns teilen und uns mit allem helfen, solange sie selbst dabei nicht auffliegt. Alles, was wir dafür tun müssen, ist, den Mann zu töten, sobald sich uns die Möglichkeit dazu bietet.

Ich muss zugeben… es braucht mich nur einen einzigen Blick auf dich und deinen Zustand und ich bin sofort dafür. Bin ich noch immer. Irgendjemand tut dir derart weh, und ich sehe rot bis dieser Jemand bekommen hat, was er verdient. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Du sitzt einfach nur da, mit gesenktem Kopf, und hörst in aller Stille zu. Dann greifst du langsam nach deiner Tasche, holst deine Kamera raus und machst ein Foto von dir selber. Du wedelst es noch durch die Luft und legst es dann wieder weg, mucksmäuschenstill. Dann siehst du zu ihr auf, mit diesem gruseligen Blick… und verschwindest ganz einfach.

Und schon geht's wieder los, hab' ich Recht? Keine Sekunde später und du stehst hinter ihr und drückst ihr deine Pistole in den Rücken. Du sprichst zu ihr mit diesem tiefen, grimmigen Fauchen: _Wir helfen dir, und du wagst es, uns zu hintergehen?_

Ich sehe ihr schreckverzerrtes Gesicht und mein eigenes sieht dem wahrscheinlich ganz ähnlich. Meine Gedanken beginnen zu rasen, und ich sammle in meinem Kopf schon eine ganze Palette an Fragen, die ich Zukunfts-Dir stellen kann, aber du bist im Augenblick natürlich noch etwas beschäftigt. Du machst dich regelrecht über sie her, überwältigst sie von hinten mit irgend so einem abgefahrenen Karate-Kampfsportgriff und sprichst davon, dass wir sie wie eine Freundin behandelt hätten und doch hätte sie die ganze Zeit über nur ein doppeltes Spiel mit uns getrieben und uns schon beim ersten kleinen Rückschlag hintergangen. Dass du eine verfickte Zeitreisende seist, also _natürlich_ hättest du ihren Verrat kommen sehen. Du warst angepisst wie ich dich noch nie zuvor erlebt habe—oder auch nur seitdem. Ich muss zugeben… es war ziemlich gruselig… aber irgendwie auch cool.

Ich kann mich noch so gut an deine Worte erinnern. _Krieg das gefälligst in deinen Schädel_ , scheißt du sie an. _Es gibt hier keinen Mittelweg, du kannst nicht für beide Seiten gleichzeitig spielen und dann sehen, wer am Ende gewinnt. Verrate uns_ … ne, ne, warte, warte, du warst mehr so, _ich gebe dir noch eine weitere Chance. Verrate uns noch einmal, und ich werde zurückkommen und dich aus dieser Existenz radieren._

Du hast sie damit sowas von aus ihrem Konzept gebracht, das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen. Obwohl man ihr wohl zugestehen muss, nach nur einer kurzen Weile Überdenkzeit nickt sie auch schon zustimmend. Helen fängt an, uns von allen möglichen Sachen zu erzählen, aber du bringst sie sofort wieder zum Schweigen und sagst ihr, sie soll einfach gleich zum Ende kommen, du hättest sowieso schon alles gehört, was sie uns zu sagen hat. Und offenbar besteht besagtes Ende daraus, ihr ins Bein zu schießen und dann auf ihrem Motorrad abzuhauen?

Neineinein, es war _ihre_ Idee—sie meinte, es wäre keine große Sache und dass sie ohnehin schon viel Schlimmeres durchgemacht hätte. Sie weiß, wie man Schussverletzungen zu behandeln hat, wir sollen nur darauf achten, ihr nicht ihre Kniescheibe zu zertrümmern oder sowas Doofes. Wovor sie sich wirklich fürchtet, ist dabei erwischt zu werden, wie sie uns hilft. Sie würde viel lieber inkompetent erscheinen und behaupten, du hättest deine Kraft benutzt, um sie zu überraschen, nachdem sie dich unterschätzt hat und nachlässig geworden ist. Was… alles sogar der Wahrheit entspricht, jetzt, wo ich so darüber nachdenke.

Also… ich stelle mich dafür zur Verfügung. Du hast auch so schon auf genug Leute geschossen. Ich dachte zuerst, du würdest widersprechen, aber stattdessen nickst du ganz einfach, so als hättest du schon verstanden.

Es war jedenfalls alles andere als lustig, so viel kann ich dir verraten.

Als es vorüber ist, sammeln wir noch so viel Zeug zusammen wie wir tragen können und lassen sie in unserem geklauten Bus zurück, zusammen mit mehr medizinischer Ausrüstung als sie jemals im Leben brauchen könnte, bis sie von ihren Leuten gefunden wird. Wir laufen rüber zu ihrer affentittengeilen Harley—oder vielmehr, _ich_ laufe und du lehnst dich auf mich, als könntest du jeden Augenblick wieder zusammenklappen. Ich will dringend noch ein paar Antworten bekommen, bevor Gegenwarts-Du wieder übernimmt, also flüstere ich dir im Gehen schnell noch ein paar Fragen zu. Du siehst zu mir auf und trägst dieses selbstgefällige, fiese Grinsen auf deinen Lippen.

 _Ich hab' das Foto gar nicht benutzt_ , verrätst du mir. _Es war einfach nur offensichtlich, dass ich ihr 'nen gehörigen Schrecken einjagen muss. Bin mir recht sicher, dass es geklappt hat._

Jup.

Ganz genau! Das war überhaupt kein Fotosprung, sondern einfach nur erstklassige Schauspielkünste gewürzt mit haufenweise kleinen aber feinen Minizeitreisen. Für so etwas Unwichtiges wie Helen würdest du doch nie einen Fotosprung riskieren, die Konsequenzen wären einfach viel zu unberechenbar. Und so hast du ihr praktisch den Arsch versohlt.

Oh ja, du hast es echt faustdick hinter den Ohren. Du kannst ganz schön hinterfotzig sein, wenn du es nur sein willst, Max, und das weißt du auch. Dafür musst du dich nicht schämen, es ist was, worauf du stolz sein solltest. Aber jetzt erstmal weiter. Bis wir das Motorrad erreichen muss ich dich praktisch schon tragen—diese ganzen kurzen Zeitsprünge zusammen mit Helens wunderbar herzigem Gemüt haben dir mal wieder den Rest gegeben. Wir kramen noch durch die Satteltaschen ihrer Maschine nach irgendwas Verdächtigem und dann kratzen wir auch schon wieder die Kurve. Alles ist einfach nur noch _so_ beschissen und surreal, aber ich müsste lügen, würde ich behaupten, dass es sich nicht verdammt gut angefühlt hat, mit dir zusammen so auf dem Motorrad davonzurauschen und in die Nacht hinein.

Diese ganze Angelegenheit mit Helen verschafft uns aber endlich mal eine Atempause. Apropos, bevor ich es vergesse, der beste Trick, Helen und ihre Kräfte an der Nase herumzuführen, ist ‚Fährtensaturierung'. Wir müssen einfach nur möglichst viel von unserem Zeugs durchs ganze Land schicken und dabei nur darauf achten, dass es über Land transportiert wird. Je mehr wir damit in Kontakt waren, desto besser—ich hoffe also, dir ist diese Kluft noch nicht allzu sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Wir tragen immer Handschuhe und wir fassen auch nichts an, was nicht unbedingt sein muss. Und ich weiß, es ist eklig, aber du wirst ab sofort deine geschnittenen Fingernägel aufheben müssen, tut mir leid. Die sind perfektes Futter für unsere Lockvögel.

Um all das mussten wir uns zu Beginn aber erstmal keine Sorgen machen. Der Spürhund war erstmal für eine Weile außer Gefecht gesetzt und für reguläre Suchaktionen sind ihnen schlichtweg nicht mehr genug Hinweise geblieben, denen sie hätten nachgehen können. Also biegen wir ab Richtung Süden, weil warum zur Hölle eigentlich nicht, und fahren erstmal ein paar Tage lang weiter bis runter nach Nevada. Du bist die meiste Zeit ziemlich ruhig, klammerst dich während der Fahrt an mir fest und behältst deine Gedanken erstmal für dich, sortierst dich einfach mit allem, was passiert ist. Hier und da reden wir natürlich schon, wann immer wir 'nen Zwischenstopp einlegen, aber ich kann leicht erkennen, dass du… abgehärteter wirst. Verbitterter und irgendwie auch… verschlossener. Nicht gegenüber mir, das zwar nicht, aber… gegenüber allem anderen. Gegen all diesen unfairen Scheißdreck, mit dem wir uns herumschlagen müssen. Es ist ganz schön herzzerreißend, das mitansehen zu müssen, aber mir geht es ja irgendwie auch ganz genauso. Und auf gewisse Weise färben wir damit aufeinander ab, wenn du verstehst. Wir entwickeln beide so eine „Scheiß auf alles, immerhin sind wir zusammen"-Mentalität.

Wir konzentrieren uns ziemlich viel darauf, genau genommen. Wir machen immer alles zusammen. Wir berühren uns andauernd. Wir halten uns gegenseitig in der Nacht und knutschen tagsüber haufenweise rum, oft mehr aus Trost als wegen sonst was.

Und ein paar Tage später dann fragst du mich… was wohl mit dir passieren wird, wenn die Max, die gefangen genommen wurde, wieder übernimmt?

Mhm. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt dämmert es uns das erste Mal. Es ist nicht wirklich wie… _sterben_ , das versteht sich beinahe schon von selbst. Aber was du in diesen wenigen Tagen alles vollbracht hast, diese Person, zu der du selbst in solch kurzer Zeit geworden bist, …sie wird für immer verschwunden sein, so als hätte sie niemals existiert.

Ein Teil von dir ist zunächst sogar erleichtert, weil _natürlich_ bist du das, nach allem, was in dieser Nacht in Spokane passiert ist. Aber es ist trotzdem immer noch schrecklich, nicht wahr? Oder zumindest… extrem bizarr. Und wer weiß schon, welche anderen traumatischen Erlebnisse diese neue Max am Ende mit sich rumschleppen wird? Wer weiß, was sie vorhat, sobald sie wiederauftaucht? Und wie sollte _ich_ denn überhaupt damit umgehen, sobald es soweit ist und sie dich ersetzt—sollte ich mich ganz einfach allem anpassen, was sie im Sinn haben könnte? Könnte ich sie jemals ganz genauso sehr lieben wie ich dich liebe? Nur mal zum Vergleich, denk doch mal zurück an unsere allererste Woche im Oktober. Das waren gerade mal fünf Tage, aber am Ende, als wir da rausgekommen sind und praktisch komplett andere Menschen waren? Und je mehr wir darüber diskutieren, desto mehr bist du nach und nach davon überzeugt, dass diese neue Max jemand ganz anderes sein wird.

Und so, mit allem, was sonst so passiert ist… rastest du irgendwie in gewisser Weise endgültig aus? Du wirst nicht verrückt oder drehst durch oder so, du gibst von da an schlicht keinen feuchten Furz mehr darauf was Abkürzungen angeht. Du hast einfach keinen Bock mehr, dir das Leben unnötig noch viel schwerer zu machen. Alles fühlt sich nur noch an wie ein einziger, riesengroßer Scherz, so als hätte das Schicksal persönlich seinen Spaß mit dir und lachte dir auch noch direkt ins Gesicht. Könntest also genauso gut auch einfach zurücklachen, hab' ich Recht? Das Universum will dich also unbedingt dazu zwingen, deine Zeitreisekräfte weiter zu benutzen? Na schön, wie du willst, da hast du. Wollen wir das Motorrad am Straßenrand stehen lassen und uns einfach 'ne neue Karre beschaffen? Scheiß drauf, hier, direkt vom Autohändler, null Kilometer drauf, keine monatlichen Raten oder sonst irgendwas, wer braucht schon Versicherung? Das Nummernkennzeichen von dem Auto da drüben tut's auch, das wird schon keiner vermissen, richtig? Und wer braucht überhaupt Geld für Lebensmittel? Ist wie'n Zaubertrick, wir stehen einfach auf irgendeinem Supermarktparkplatz und aus deinen Manteltaschen ploppen alle möglichen Sachen auf. _Puff_ , literweise Schokomilch, _puff_ , ganze Tüten voller Früchte, Knabberkram und Tampons, weil bei dir ist's bald wieder soweit, und ich kriege mich derweil schier nicht mehr ein vor Lachen. Uns geht das Geld aus? Wir sind in Nevada, Mädchen! Lass uns einfach mit Vollgas durch den Vegas Boulevard heizen, als gäb's kein Morgen mehr… was nicht mal allzu weit von der Wahrheit entfernt liegt, genau genommen. Und es ist auch mal eine ganz willkommene Abwechslung, in einem gescheiten Bett zu pennen, weil die Rezeption „vergessen hat", dass sie uns eingecheckt hat.

Na ja, es hatte sich in dem Moment noch gut angefühlt, auf diese rebellische, anarchistische und auch chaotische Weise, aber ganz ehrlich… ich glaube, das war unser absoluter Tiefpunkt bislang. In unseren Köpfen waren wir an diesem Punkt angekommen, an dem uns nichts mehr von Bedeutung war, außer wir zwei beide. Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, ich selbst habe mich dem viel zu leichtfertig hingegeben—ich hätte mich weit mehr dafür ins Zeug legen sollen, dass du dir selber treu bleibst und dir zu helfen, über diesem ganzen Scheißdreck, der dir offenbar aufgehalst wurde, drüber zu stehen und daran zu wachsen. Doch stattdessen habe ich mich selbst zurückfallen lassen zu einer Chloe, die ich eigentlich schon lange nicht mehr wirklich sein wollte.

Und in der Nacht… na ja, du kannst dir vielleicht vorstellen, was wir nachtsüber machen. Wir kommen schleunigst über all diesen „Es ist noch zu früh"-Schnickschnack hinweg. Wir reden nicht mal erst großartig darüber, zwischen uns ist diese… Zugkraft, die uns zueinander hinzieht, und wir wollen beide nicht mehr länger gegen sie ankämpfen. Null Zurückhaltung.

Und sicher, der Sex ist fundiert in Liebe, innigster und aufrichtigster Liebe sogar, aber… all dieser Zorn und der Frust, die sich innerlich so aufgestaut haben? Es ist wie eine Flut. Als wäre ein Damm gebrochen oder so. Es fühlt sich irgendwie verkorkst an, aber natürlich auch großartig und trotzdem… verkehrt? Du willst immer, dass ich dich so lange wie möglich wachhalte, es war so eine ungestüme Hemmungslosigkeit an dir. Fast schon eine… Verzweiflung. Es war einfach—ich weiß auch nicht… ich erinnere mich mit liebend gerne daran zurück, aber heute ist mir auch klar, dass es… es war irgendwie nicht gesund. Nichts daran konnte allzu gesund gewesen sein.

Wir sind wohl komplizierte Menschen, denke ich, und manchmal nur schwer zu durchschauen. Wir sind beide auf unsere ganz eigene Art und Weise mit allem umgegangen. Oder vielleicht hatten wir auch beide einfach die Schnauze voll davon, mit überhaupt irgendwas umzugehen, also haben wir es einfach für eine Weile lang bleiben gelassen.

Ich weiß! Überhaupt nicht romantisch oder so, tut mir echt voll leid. Ich wünschte, ich könnte von verträumter Musik bei Kerzenschein und neckischem Gekicher unter schmachtenden Blicken und all dem anderen Scheißdreck berichten, aber nein, wir haben uns einfach wild aufeinander gestürzt. Wir haben einfach alles aneinander rausgelassen. Wir haben Liebe gemacht, und dann gefickt, und dann alles davor und danach drunter und drüber—Oh Gott, entschuldige, das hört sich ja furchtbar an, wenn ich es so formuliere.

Kacke, war das etwa zu viel Information? Ich hab' schon wieder vergessen, dass du ja gar nicht mehr daran gewöhnt bist, mit mir über Sexy-Zeugs zu reden.

Hey, zu meiner Verteidigung, ich kann im Augenblick kaum an irgendwas Anderes denken, mit dir, die du hier praktisch direkt auf mir draufliegst. Ich glaube, dir ist noch gar nicht richtig bewusst, was das alles mit mir anstellt.

 _Nein_ , nicht weggehen! Das hab' ich damit nicht sagen wollen, bleib schön brav genau da, wo du bist. Es mag zwar ein grausam beschwerlicher Test meiner Willenskraft sein, doch dann werde ich halt die Zähne zusammenbeißen müssen.

Tatsächlich streiten wir uns am letzten Abend ziemlich heftig. Ich will dir ausnahmsweise irgendeinen längerfristigen Plan vorschlagen, wir sollten uns schließlich endlich mal Gedanken machen, was zur Hölle wir tun können, um diesem Kerl einen Schritt voraus zu bleiben und das Blatt letztendlich zu wenden. Aber du willst gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken, du bist einfach nur so, _was geht mich denn dieser ganze Zirkus an, lass uns doch einfach so weitermachen. Soll sich doch die echte Max mit diesem Scheißdreck befassen_. Und ich bin frustriert deswegen, weil ich mich schuldig fühle, ich muss an meine Eltern denken und auch daran, was sie wohl sagen würden, wenn sie sehen könnten, dass ich kein Stück gelernt habe aus den tausenden Fehlern, die ich in meinem Leben schon begangen habe. _Du_ warst diejenige, die mir beigebracht hat, dass wir nicht auf die ganze Welt scheißen und erwarten sollten, dass sich alle Probleme von selbst lösen.

Aber offenbar war es ein Fehler, dir das auch genau so ins Gesicht zu sagen. Du behauptest, ich hätte doch gar keine Ahnung, was wahre Schuldgefühle sind. Also werfe ich dir wieder irgendwelchen anderen Mist an den Kopf, den ich überhaupt nicht so meine, und du tust dasselbe und so geht es dann erstmal hin und her. An diesem Abend hängen wir beide gerade noch so am seidenen Faden, weiß du? Es hat echt nicht mehr viel gefehlt zum vollständigen Nervenzusammenbruch. Haufenweise Rumgeschreie, jede Menge Tränen.

Nein, es war einfach nur irgendwelcher wütender Selbsthass-Scheißdreck, der niemandem irgendeine Hilfe ist, ich werde das jetzt garantiert nicht auch noch wiederholen. Wir waren ja nicht einmal aufeinander wütend, warum sollten wir auch? Wir haben einfach nur beide irgendein Ziel gebraucht. Kaum eine viertel Stunde später und wir liegen uns schon wieder in den Armen, flennen uns gegenseitig Entschuldigungen zu und fühlen uns beide wie Arschlöcher. Ich komme mir immer gleich wie das aller größte Miststück vor, wann immer ich böse auf dich bin.

Wir… na ja, du weißt schon, wir knutschen halt rum und versöhnen uns gleich wieder ziemlich gründlich, und so schlafen wir dann auch schließlich ein. Erschöpft. Aneinander gekuschelt. Wir dachten, wir hätten am nächsten Morgen noch Zeit, darüber zu reden, aber… der Wechsel passiert schon mitten in der Nacht. Ich schlafe noch und ich bin das große Löffelchen, weil so läuft der Laden hier halt—und plötzlich weckst du mich auf und du fällst mir so stürmisch um den Hals, dass du mich beinahe schon damit erdrückst, und du heulst und du lachst, wiederholst meinen Namen wieder und wieder und _oh mein Gott, Chloe, wir sind ja nackig_. Ich glaube, ich habe dich zuletzt so glücklich gesehen, da waren wir beide noch Knirpse, es war großartig.

Also… ja. Willkommen Zuhause, BetaMax. Du brauchst noch eine gewisse Weile, um wieder runterzukommen und erstmal puterrot anzulaufen, und ich brauche ebenfalls eine ganze Weile, um damit klarzukommen, wie absurd diese Situation eigentlich ist. Und so geht es dann auch los mit der heiteren Fragerunde.

Ich versuche dir von möglichst allem zu berichten und überraschenderweise bist du von alledem weit weniger schockiert als ich gedacht hatte. Helen ist eine positive Überraschung. Wiederum weniger positiv ist unser doch eher unschöner Exkurs in die Kleinkriminalität, aber du verstehst schon. Außerdem tut deine Armverletzung offenbar höllisch weh, was merkwürdig ist, weil du dich vorher noch nicht beklagt hattest.

Du gibst mir die Minimalzusammenfassung von dem, was auf deiner Seite passiert ist, und es ist _so_ offensichtlich, dass du nicht darüber sprechen willst. Ich frage dich, wie du da rausgekommen bist. Du antwortest, du hättest getan „was immer dazu nötig war." Die Art und Weise, wie deine Stimme dabei abfällt… lass es mich so ausdrücken: Ich frage dich niemals wieder danach. Ich kann es mir selbst gut genug vorstellen und falls du es mir jemals erzählen wolltest, würdest du das schon machen. Was… du letztendlich dann aber nie getan hast—aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es im Tagebuch steht, falls dir der Sinn nach allen noch so kleinen oder grausigen Details stehen sollte.

Ich fange also wieder davon an, was uns alles widerfahren ist, und du rückst währenddessen ganz unauffällig immer näher und näher. Ich quassle so vor mich hin über Helen und ihr herziges Gemüt oder über dieses und jenes… und dann küsst du mich ganz einfach, komplett ohne Vorwarnung. Und das war auch definitiv kein „ich bin ja so froh, dich zu sehen"-Kuss, wenn du verstehst. Du siehst mich einen Moment lang an, du berührst meine Wange… und dann kommst du nochmal zu mir für noch mehr. Du bist sowas von nervös, dass du sogar noch dabei zitterst, aber es besteht absolut kein Zweifel daran, was genau du von mir willst.

Und ich bin nur so, heilige Scheiße, bist du dir sicher? Du bist gerade erst durch die Hölle gegangen, willst du dir nicht vielleicht erst, keine Ahnung, noch ein wenig Zeit nehmen, um wieder runter zu kommen und dich neu zu sortieren? Zwing dich nicht selbst dazu, irgendwas zu verfrüht anzugehen oder aus den falschen Beweggründen.

Du erzählst mir, was du in den letzten zwei Wochen durchleben musstest war ein einziger Albtraum, in dem Schmerz und Elend das einzige sind, was du die ganze Zeit über von mir zu hören bekommst, während dich die schiere Verzweiflung, mit mir zusammen zu sein, Stück für Stück langsam umbringt. Aber nun ist das alles nicht mehr real, es existiert schlicht nicht mehr länger. Du wachst auf zu einem wundervollen Traum. Und dieser Traum ist absolut _alles_ , was du dir jemals erhofft hattest. Also wirst du jetzt auch gefälligst das Beste daraus machen, denn es könnte alles jeden Augenblick ganz genauso schnell wieder vorbei sein.

Worte der Weisheit, wenn du mich fragst.

Hey, was hätte ich denn sonst machen sollen, du liegst nackt und feixend wie ein Sukkubus neben mir im Bett und meine stets vorbildliche Genügsamkeit kennt nun mal auch ihre Grenzen.

Und das Lustigste daran… es war _ganz_ anders. Voller Zärtlichkeit und... fast schon ehrfürchtig. Du bist so umsichtig und sanft, als könnte ich augenblicklich zerbrechen, solltest du mich nur auf die falsche Weise berühren. Und natürlich fummelst du jede Menge ungeschickt rum, weil es komplett von Neuem dein erstes Mal ist, was doch echt bekloppt ist, wenn man mal darüber nachdenkt.

Ich hatte erwähnt, dass es zuvor nicht gesund sein konnte, nicht wahr? Das hier war das genaue Gegenteil davon. Es fühlte sich an wie… als würdest du heilen. Als schenkte ich dir die ganze weite Welt. Alles, was ich dafür tun muss, ist da zu sein und glücklich zu sein und es zu genießen… und dann schenke ich dir die ganze Welt.

Katharsis durch Orgasmus.

Haha, jetzt komm schon, das ist nicht versaut, es ist tiefgründig! Ich bin hier gerade tiefgründig und einfühlsam. Was denn, wäre es dir vielleicht lieber, ich würde all die Sexy-Stellen einfach weglassen?

Mhm, das dachte ich mir.

Aber mal ganz ernsthaft, es war verfickt nochmal zauberhaft, ohne Witz jetzt. Immer wenn bei mir mal wieder die Selbstzweifel und Unsicherheiten zu Besuch sind und ich mich erst wieder daran erinnern muss, dass es nicht nur bloße Einbildung ist, dass du mich genauso sehr liebst wie ich dich liebe… dann denke ich zurück an diese Erinnerung. Ich denke an diese eine Nacht und daran wie glücklich du warst, wieder mit mir zusammen sein zu können.

Also schön, ich hab's doch gewusst, dass ich an dieser Stelle schon wieder ganz rührselig würde, genug jetzt davon.

Wir waren zuvor noch orientierungslos? Aber BetaMax spricht jetzt Klartext. Sie hat 'nen Plan und heilige Scheiße ist die Alte vielleicht auf Rache aus. Ich habe schon öfters Wut in dir miterleben können, aber noch nie zuvor habe ich in dir einen so abgrundtiefen Hass auf jemanden sehen können—sogar mit Jefferson warst du immer noch hin- und hergerissen. Bei ihm konntest du dich nie richtig entscheiden ob du dieses Arschloch hassen oder ihn doch vielmehr als den krankhaften Psychopathen, der er war, bemitleiden solltest. Ihn hinter Gitter zu bringen hat jedenfalls gereicht.

Sean Prescott aber… du willst ihn nicht einfach nur töten. Du willst ihn zerquetschen. Ihn in den Ruin treiben und rückstandslos vernichten.

Ich finde, das ist von allem sogar noch der seltsamste Teil: Ich kenne dich, es ist nicht deine Art—es entspricht nicht einmal deiner Natur, irgendjemanden so abgrundtief zu hassen. Dieser Mann hat etwas in dir gebrochen, Max. Er hat dich verändert. Von all den guten Gründen, die dafürsprechen, ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen, ist das die Nummer eins für mich.

Aber du warst in keiner Eile, es sofort hinter dich zu bringen—ähm, lass mich das lieber anders formulieren, denn am nächsten Morgen wurdest du sehr wohl wahnsinnig fokussiert darauf, sobald wir aufgestanden waren. Jede einzelne, gottverdammte Sekunde war plötzlich kostbar für dich. Was ich sagen will, du bist nicht einfach Hals über Kopf losgestürmt, ihn zu finden. Stattdessen machst du dich an die Arbeit, uns Möglichkeiten und Mittel zu beschaffen, um etwas zu _bewirken_. Irgendetwas Großes und Bedeutsames, damit wir mit ihm auf einer Augenhöhe stehen und endlich in seiner Liga mitspielen können. Du machst es zu nicht weniger als deinem heiligen Rachefeldzug, bei dem die Zeit konstant gegen dich spielt.

Komm schon. Du weißt, wen ich damit meine, hab' ich Recht? Dreimal darfst du raten.

Exaktamundo! Und gleich auf den ersten Versuch! Jup, es war dir schon ziemlich früh klargeworden. Ab irgendeinem unbestimmten Punkt in der Zukunft würden all deine Erinnerungen einfach so von jetzt auf gleich futsch sein—und es könnte sogar jeden Augenblick passieren, da _jemand_ dummerweise vergessen hat, uns mitzuteilen, wie weit sie gesprungen ist, als sie ein gewisses Schmetterlingsfoto benutzt hat. Schon eine klitzekleine Unachtsamkeit, mhm?

Oh ja. Ich verlange gefälligst mehr Informationen, wenn du das nächste Mal in der Zeit zurückreist, um mein Leben zu retten. Also wirklich, das ist ja wohl das Mindeste.

Wie auch immer, am besten erledigen wir also so viel wie möglich so schnell wie möglich, denn AlphaMax könnte sich ja am Ende als nutzlos herausstellen, richtig? Was… du ja irgendwie auch getan hast. Nix für ungut.

Gut. Die ganze Angelegenheit wurde für eine Weile lang wieder ziemlich ruhig, fast schon langweilig sogar. Wir verschanzen uns in unserer temporären Operationsbasis in einem Hotel in Glendale und du fährst deine ganz großen Geschütze auf. Übrigens, du wärst überrascht, wie lächerlich einfach es ist, sich online ein paar neue Identitäten zu beschaffen. Ist irgendwie fast schon ekelhaft.

Was? Ich? Ich stand natürlich voll und ganz hinter dir. Du warst zwar ein bisschen gruselig, klar, aber es war schon auch ziemlich cool alles in allem, endlich mal wieder ein richtiges Ziel vor sich zu haben. Ich bin schon halb wahnsinnig geworden mit all diesem andauernden Wegrennen und Verstecken und nur darauf warten, dass uns das Desaster wieder einholt. Ich wollte mich aktiv zu Wehr setzen und zurückschlagen und genau das war schließlich auch dein Plan.

Also, was kann ich machen, um in diesem Plan auch von Nutzen zu sein? Tja, dieser Vorfall in Spokane war jedenfalls eine einzige Blamage, also fange ich an zu trainieren, bis ich dich gut und gerne ganze Kilometer am Stück tragen könnte, falls es denn sein muss. Ich habe nicht den Luxus, zur Not einfach alles nochmal von vorne zu probieren, so wie du, deshalb sollte ich also auch besser lernen, 'nen gescheiten Kinnhaken auszuteilen und 'ne Waffe richtig herum zu halten. Außerdem sollte ich auch alles verstehen, was du so machst, damit du dich nicht alleine um unsere Finanzen und den ganzen anderen Computerkram kümmern musst. Und weißt du noch was? Mich um dich zu kümmern und dich ordentlich zu verwöhnen, wann immer ich kann… das bereitet mir so ein warmes und molliges Gefühl ganz tief drin. So Sachen wie zum Beispiel ganz am Anfang, deine Hände bandagieren oder dich durch die Gegend kutschieren oder ganz einfach auf dich aufpassen, wenn du schläfst. Und offenbar steckt nach allem doch noch etwas von meiner Mom in mir, denn ich habe unglaublich große Freude daran, dich durchzufüttern und zu jeder Zeit satt zu halten. Ich kann sehr gut nachvollziehen, warum sie das immer so gerne für uns gemacht hat.

Na ja, _irgendwer_ muss sich ja um dich kümmern, denn immer, wenn du nicht gerade dabei bist zu arbeiten, dann trainierst du. Dein höchst erholsamer Aufenthalt im Prescott Wochenendresort hat dir gezeigt, dass du noch viel, _viel_ besser werden kannst mit deinen Kräften. Ich bekomme davon natürlich nicht allzu viel mit, weil du immer alles davon wieder zurückspulst. Aber du machst dir trotzdem immer die Mühe, mir alles zu erklären, wie es sich anfühlt und grob funktioniert. Aus _deiner_ Perspektive geschieht offenbar nichts davon auch nur annähernd so flott und spektakulär, was? Du bist immer völlig im Eimer und schweißgebadet, sobald du die finale Zeitlinie erreichst, manchmal sogar noch richtig schummrig im Kopf vor Migräne.

Ääh… Du bist _ein bisschen_ besorgt? Aber bei weitem nicht genug, um dich irgendeiner Weise davon abzuhalten. Nur mal fürs Protokoll: Seit dem Sturm ist in dieser Hinsicht absolut nichts Tödliches oder Desaströses passiert. Es ist, als wäre die Realität nur ein einziges Mal so richtig ausgerastet, verkraftet die Veränderungen durch all die Zeitreisen mittlerweile aber deutlich besser. So hast du es jedenfalls ausgedrückt.

Egal wie man es nimmt, uns bleibt ja eh nicht groß eine andere Wahl, oder? Entweder du nutzt alles, was du hast, oder wir werden ganz einfach geschnappt und deine Kräfte werden von ihm sowieso missbraucht. Deshalb haben wir auch angefangen, tägliche Sicherheitsfotos für unser Archiv zu machen, damit wir wenigstens immer einen letzten Ausweg haben und du notfalls in die Vergangenheit flüchten kannst, um uns rechtzeitig vor drohenden Gefahren zu warnen. Genau genommen warst du sogar so sehr auf deine Rache fokussiert, dass es dir nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen war, Arcadia Bay zu helfen, bevor ich es irgendwann mal erwähnt habe.

Das kannst du aber laut sagen, dazu komme ich später nochmal. Es braucht keinen Hellseher, um zu bemerken, dass nicht gerade strahlender Sonnenschein herrscht in Maxland. Und wie könnte es auch? _Diese_ Max hat es schlimmer erwischt als alle anderen, und anscheinend ist dein einziger Weg, um das alles zu kompensieren, pausenloses Schuften. Mehr als nur einmal übertreibst du es so weit, dass es jede Vernunftlinie überschreitet—und ich meine, du treibst dich so sehr an, bis du buchstäblich vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrichst. War echt nicht lustig, das mitansehen zu müssen.

Ich bringe es irgendwann mal zur Sprache und bereite mich innerlich auch gleich schon auf ein erneutes Streitthema vor. Aber stattdessen stimmst du größtenteils ganz einfach zu. Es mag zwar notwendig sein, wir können uns hier schließlich keine halben Sachen leisten und blablabla, aber du siehst selbst ein, dass da noch tiefere Probleme und Traumata hinter deinem Verhalten stecken. Auf diese Weise sei es am einfachsten, in einen traumlosen Schlaf zu fallen, erklärst du mir. Diese ganzen albtraumhaften Gedanken und Erinnerungen lassen dich viel eher in Ruhe, solange dein Körper nur genug wehtut vor Erschöpfung.

Es ist ja nicht so, dass du blöde oder uneinsichtig wärst oder so, von daher ist es für mich ein Einfaches zu argumentieren, dass du unmöglich so weitermachen kannst. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, es war tatsächlich _meine_ Idee, dass wir deswegen vielleicht mal zum Arzt gehen sollten. Ich meine, es bis zum Gehtnichtmehr treiben mag ja schön und gut sein und alles, aber andauernd kann ich dafür halt auch nicht zur Verfügung stehen, so gerne ich auch würde.

Hmm. Der kam irgendwie noch besser rüber, damals.

Tatsächlich hatte ich eigentlich zunächst an David gedacht. Der hatte für sehr lange Zeit selbst ganz schön was an Pillen zu schlucken. Deshalb habe ich ihn einfach mal angerufen und ihm von unserer Situation erzählt—nichts Übernatürliches, versteht sich. Einfach nur, dass es uns nicht allzu gut geht, ob ihm die Tabletten, die er immer genommen hat, geholfen haben, nachdem er aus Irak zurück war. Er hat mir erklärt, dass sie natürlich keine Wunder bewirkten, aber schon ein wenig helfen können, solange man die richtigen nimmt. Man müsse nur herausfinden, welche einem am ehesten bekommen. Außerdem hat er noch erzählt, dass ihm die Therapie, die ihm die Veteranenbehörde damals beschafft hatte, praktisch gar nichts gebracht hat, aber wir könnten sowas ja trotzdem auch mal versuchen. Jedenfalls sollten wir uns laut ihm auf keinen Fall vollständig verschließen und alles nur in uns aufstauen wie er es über Jahre hinweg getan hat, bevor er meine Mom kennengelernt hat. Angeblich war das Beste, was er jemals getan hat, mit ihr über seine Probleme zu sprechen.

Es war immer noch komisch, mit ihm so zu reden, ohne gleich loszuschreien. Wir haben noch länger über diese und jene Kleinigkeit weitergeschwatzt… ich hatte versucht, ihn so wenig wie möglich anzulügen, und insgesamt war er auch erstaunlich freundlich und verständnisvoll. Er verurteilt uns nicht, weil wir abgehauen sind. ‚Trauert ihr nur auf die Weise, die euch am besten zusteht', hat er mir gesagt. Er hat sich so richtig alt und verbraucht angehört. Ich habe ihm versichert, dass mir alles, was geschehen ist, leidtut, und er meinte, ihm würde es selbst genauso leidtun.

War ein gutes Gespräch, alles in allem.

Achso, ja, Tabletten. Blablabla, lange Rede, kein Sinn, das Ende vom Lied ist, ich laufe jetzt auf Fluvoxamin, was eigentlich nicht mal für Posttraumata gedacht ist, aber hey, es funktioniert halt irgendwie besser als der ganze andere Kram. Du hast eine Zeit lang selber auch Tabletten genommen, musstest aber schon bald wieder damit aufhören, weil sie deine Kräfte aus irgendeinem Grund nur verkorkst haben. Von daher bleibt dir wohl oder übel erstmal nichts Anderes übrig als viele lange und ausführliche Sitzungen mit Doktor Chloe und möglichst zu versuchen, bei positiven Gedanken zu bleiben. Mit der Zeit ging es dir nach und nach auch wieder besser, also, falls du keine Einwände hast, bin ich mal so frei und behaupte, dass das zumindest zum Teil auch mein Verdienst war.

Pff. Ist echt lieb von dir, das zu sagen, aber gleichzeitig auch 'ne dicke, fette Lüge. Mein Leben war schon _vor_ _dem Sturm_ ein einziges Fiasko, Max. Es wurde höchstens nur noch schlimmer seitdem. Ich habe jetzt zwar schon haufenweise über _dich_ geredet, aber ich hatte die ganze Zeit über auch mit meinen ganz eigenen Problemen und Geistern in meinem Kopf zu kämpfen. Ich will es nicht so hinstellen, dass Medikamente alles besser machen, das wäre bescheuert—aber, _wenn_ ich den Vergleich ziehen müsste zwischen vor den Glückspillen und danach…

Ich meine, dir fällt der Unterschied doch bestimmt auch selber auf, hab' ich Recht? Ich kann mir unmöglich vorstellen, dass es dir noch nicht aufgefallen wäre. Ich fühle mich einfach so viel besser, ich fühle mich, wie _ich selbst_. Ich muss nicht mehr ständig meinen eigenen Frust und Zorn zurückdrängen. Da ist nicht mehr diese Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mir andauernd einbläut, ich wäre ein hoffnungsloser Fall, ich wäre es nicht einmal wert überhaupt noch am Leben zu sein—keine _richtige_ Stimme, du Schlaumeier, du weißt schon, was ich meine. Und ich komme auch viel besser mit all den bescheuerten Befürchtungen um deinetwegen klar. All die unbegründeten Vorstellungen davon, dass… na du weißt schon… von wegen, was, wenn du irgendwann wahnsinnig wirst oder dass sie dich schnappen oder umbringen. Oder im allerschlimmsten Fall, dass du dir plötzlich aus welchen Grund auch immer einbildest, der einzige Weg, mich zu beschützen, wäre, indem du mich zurücklässt oder dir gleich selber das Leben nimmst? Ich kann mir leider viel zu gut vorstellen, dass du sowas in der Richtung machst. Dass du eines Tages einfach so verschwindest als edle Geste der Selbstaufopferung, die niemand wirklich wollen kann.

Ich sage dir gleich hier und jetzt, Max: Lieber tot als ohne dich. Ich weiß, das klingt mega-abgedroschen und kitschig, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Warum sollten wir all das hier auf uns nehmen, wenn wir am Ende nicht heil und vor allem zusammen wieder da rauskommen?

O.K., ist ja schon gut. Ich äußere hier ja auch bloß meine Meinung.

Himmel, das klingt hier ja fast schon wieder wie eine unserer Therapiesitzungen. Doktor Chloe berechnet übrigens pro begonnene halbe Stunde, nur dass du's weißt. Über Bezahlmethoden reden wir später noch. Ich bevorzuge Naturalien.

Also, ja. Das ist im Groben soweit, was wir bis Neujahr so machen. Wir halten uns bedeckt, bleiben oft in Bewegung und sammeln möglichst viele Informationen über das Prescott Imperium. Du gibst dein Bestes, was Arcadia Bays Wohlbefinden anbelangt, wir trainieren, was das Zeug hält und testen aus, wie genau deine Kräfte funktionieren. Wir reden und sprechen miteinander, und dann labern wir nochmal etwas mehr und versuchen immer mal wieder ein wenig Sexy-Freizeit unterzubringen, wenn mal Raum dafür ist, weil—mal ganz ehrlich—wir können einfach nicht für lange die Pfoten voneinander lassen. Einmal warst du kurz unterwegs auf Einzelabenteuer, so kurz um Thanksgiving. Oh Mann, war das vielleicht nervenaufreibend, das kannst du mir aber glauben.

Ich wollte ja! Natürlich wollte ich mitkommen, aber du kommst schlicht viel schneller voran, wenn du für dich alleine bist. „Auto ausleihen", ein Stück weit fahren, es dann wieder zurückspulen, und dann wieder Schritt eins von vorne, niemand kriegt was davon mit. Es hat dich kaum einen Tag gekostet bis Seattle und wieder zurück.

Sie haben es aufgenommen… genau wie man eben erwarten würde, dass man so etwas aufnimmt. Aber hey, immerhin warst du noch am Leben, hab' ich Recht? Wenn die ganzen gefälschten Postkarten, die du ihnen in der Zeit zuvor geschickt hattest, nicht gewesen wären, dann hätten sie dich vermutlich schon längst vermisst gemeldet. Du musstest die ganze Angelegenheit gleich mehrmals wiederholen und dabei richtig kreativ werden, um auch wirklich jegliche potentielle Überwachungsmaßnahme zu umgehen. Es war echt hart für dich. Hat mir das Herz gebrochen. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, dich endlich wieder in meinen Armen zu wissen und ganz feste an mich zu drücken, sobald du wieder zuhause bei mir warst.

Natürlich! Klar, wir sind praktisch permanent per Telefon in Kontakt geblieben, aber trotzdem war es total zum Kotzen. Ich bin zu 'ner richtigen Sorgenlisbeth geworden nur wegen dir, ist echt traurig.

Nein, nein, da hast du schon Recht. Wir sind die alten schon früh losgeworden und haben uns beide neue Handys beschafft. Das war nicht das Problem. Wir haben uns einfach alles neu beschafft, Miss Frost. Sogar einen Ort, wo wir auch längerfristig wohnen können, weil andauernd auswärts essen und jede Nacht ein anderes Bett kann ziemlich schnell ätzend werden. Wir hatten uns schon ziemlich früh dieses kleine, schnuckelige Wohnmobilchen zugelegt. Sehr… „Frank-esk", wie du unsere Betsy Eins-Punkt-Null damals genannt hast. Sie war aber wirklich eine ziemliche Kackmühle—deshalb haben wir zu Weihnachten auch auf unsere gute Zwei-Punkt-Null hier hochgerüstet. War irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl. Zu realisieren, dass wir uns praktisch alles leisten können, was wir uns nur vorstellen können.

Schön wär's. Tut mir echt leid, aber… Weihnachten war trotzdem beschissen. Genau wie jedes Weihnachten seit… du weißt schon. Mein Dad. Er hatte die Weihnachtszeit immer geliebt, weißt du noch? Das macht es mir noch immer schwierig. Und jetzt, mit meiner Mom auch noch fort… es war nicht lustig.

Danke. Ich schwör dir, ich selbst will noch am allermeisten darüber hinwegkommen, ich hab' sowas von die Schnauze voll von diesem ganzen Teenie-Emo-Scheißdreck. Ich will, dass unser nächstes Weihnachten wieder so richtig schön wird. Ich weiß, sie würden es nicht anders wollen.

Du bist damit zum Glück umgegangen wie ein Profi. Weder hast du mir ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitet, weil ich die ganze Zeit so ein Trauerkloß war, noch hast du irgendwelche dummen Witze gerissen, um mich damit aufzuheitern. Du hast mir einfach meinen Freiraum gelassen. Und als ich zu dir gekommen bin… da hast du mich gehalten. Das war alles, was ich wollte. Alles, was ich brauchte.

Ja, du _hast_ die Zeit zurückgedreht. Du hast mir später verraten, dass ich es so wollte, nachdem ich dich angeschnauzt habe, nur weil du mich aufmuntern wolltest. Ausgerechnet an Heilig Abend war ich derart selbstsüchtig und wollte von dir, dass du die Regeln für mich brichst, und mir zuliebe du hast es natürlich auch noch getan.

Oh Kacke, Ich hab' dir ja noch gar nicht von unseren Regeln erzählt, oder? Ist nur eine Kleinigkeit, um die Dinge zwischen uns natürlich zu halten. Wir würden wahrscheinlich voll durchdrehen ohne sie. Ist eigentlich ganz simpel: Wir nehmen grundsätzlich weder Streit zurück, noch Tränen, noch Sex. Wenn du aus egal welchem Grund doch mal was davon zurückspulen solltest, gibst du mir anschließend Bescheid, verstanden? Die einzige Ausnahme ist, wenn wir entsprechend dafür vorausgeplant haben, so wie jetzt gerade.

Aber natürlich auch Sex, sogar ganz _besonders_ den! Kannst du dir den Frust vielleicht vorstellen? Ich bin noch richtig scharf und kurz davor hochzugehen, aber bei dir ist die Bombenstimmung schon längst wieder verpufft—sowas ist einfach nur unmenschlich, sage ich dir. Es gab da dieses eine Mal, da—

Hör zu… glaub mir ganz einfach, wenn ich dir sage, es kann ein Mädchen in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Oh Kacke, schon fünf Uhr? Wir sollten uns so langsam echt mal an die Arbeit machen mit dir. Besser, ich lege noch mal einen Zahn zu. Ein wenig Zeug ist noch passiert zwischen Neujahr und heute, aber nichts wirklich viel Bedeutenderes als was du eh schon weißt—größtenteils mehr vom selben Lied. Obwohl…

Ja genau, das fehlt noch: die Visionen. Davon solltest du noch dringend wissen. Von denen hast du wieder jede Menge gekriegt. Es ist gerade noch Anfang Januar und wir sind runter nach Kalifornien, um in San Francisco eine Prism Niederlassung genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Wir sind essen gegangen in diesem kleinen, niedlichen Barbecue-Grill, weil wir da halt Bock draufhatten, und plötzlich, wie vom Blitz getroffen, hörst du auf zu reden und verfällst in so eine seltsame Trance. Du starrst einfach geradeaus ins Nichts hinein, völlig katatonisch. Du bist nicht bewusstlos—sogar das genaue Gegenteil, könnte man fast sagen, dein Atem wird immer schwerer und schneller und du packst die Tischplatte vor dir, als würdest du sie jeden Augenblick umschmeißen wollen. Nach knapp einer Minute oder so kommst du dann endlich wieder zu dir, völlig aufgelöst und von den Socken.

Du hast erzählt, das Restaurant sei vor deinen Augen verschwunden und stattdessen wärst du in irgendeinem brennenden Gebäude umhergeirrt, überall waren Feuer und Rauch. Du konntest Schreie um dich herum hören, ganz laut und schrecklich, kreischende Kinder, so als würden sie bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt. Es war wohl irgendein Bürogebäude, du bewegst dich auf diese Kindertagesstätte zu und wirst erwartet von einem grausamen Anblick von Kindern, die von innen gegen die Glasscheiben hämmern, während die Flammen alles um euch herum verzehren. Und bevor du auch nur irgendwas machen konntest, stürzt das ganze Stockwerk in sich zusammen und die Vision ist vorbei, genau in dem Augenblick, als alles über deinem Kopf kollabiert.

Jup.

Hat uns das Abendessen ganz schön verdorben, aber hallo.

Also selbstverständlich lässt du es gar nicht erst so weit kommen, hab' ich Recht? Es ist die Tornadogeschichte wieder ganz von Neuem, du hast zwar keine Ahnung, was du getan haben könntest, um dieses Feuer auszulösen, aber dieses Mal wirst du von vornherein alles ganz anders machen. Gleich zu Beginn versuchst du, einen brauchbaren Plan auszutüfteln, um herauszufinden, wo, wie und wann, und im besten Fall hast du vorher sogar noch mal eine Vision, in der du mehr über diesen Ort herausfinden kannst und so weiter und so fort… und dann fällt mir ein, dass du ja eigentlich ganz einfach das System austricksen kannst. Ich sage dir, „Mach doch einfach jetzt gleich ein Selfie und dann kann Zukunfts-Du herkommen und mir berichten, was zu tun ist."

Ja, ich bin selber schon auch etwas stolz auf mich deswegen. Wer hat behauptet, dass ich nicht mal auch in vier Dimensionen denken könnte? Nicht, dass ich von der Idee super begeistert gewesen wäre oder so. Jeder einzelne Fotosprung bedeutet auch eine weitere Max, die unweigerlich in Vergessenheit gerät, und es tut immer wieder aufs Neue weh, das mitansehen zu müssen.

Aber du machst es trotzdem… und es funktioniert. Der Wechsel, nachdem die Kamera losgeht, ist natürlich seltsam wie immer, aber immerhin bist du dieses Mal gelassen und sogar recht munter. Du erklärst, dass du eine Woche aus der Zukunft bist. Es handelt sich um ein Bürogebäude wie jedes andere auch in der Innenstadt, kaum einen Kilometer von weiter von wo wir uns gerade befinden, hier die Adresse—und rate mal was? Genau gegenüber auf der anderen Straßenseite ist der Ort, den wir sowieso ausspionieren wollten. Der Brand passiert also in drei Tagen, am Dienstag um Viertel nach elf vormittags. Keine Chance, das zu verhindern: Laut Feuerwehr gab es ein Gas-Leck tief im Untergrund in Kombination mit einem Kabelbrand, das Ganze hat sich entzündet, ist explodiert und als riesiger Feuerball die Aufzugschächte hinaufgeschossen. Soweit du es beurteilen konntest, hatten du und deine Kräfte rein gar nichts damit zu tun… aber wir werden diese Menschen trotzdem retten!

Unser bester Einfall ist eine gefälschte Bombendrohung etwa drei Stunden bevor der Unfall passiert. Solange wir nur glaubwürdig und detailliert genug sind, _müssen_ sie praktisch alles evakuieren. Und deshalb hier Telefonnummer und Infos über 'nen Typen, der erst kürzlich aus einer der Kanzleien in dem Gebäude gefeuert wurde. Es sollte eigentlich alles reibungslos hinhauen, immer wieder gerne zu Diensten, also viel Glück und Küsschen, Küsschen, bis in einer Woche.

Na ja, deine nächste Vision tut erstmal weh wie Sau, aber zumindest kommen darin keine Kinder mehr vor, also das ist schon mal ein Erfolg. Aber du selbst bis immer noch da und es sind auch immer noch schreiende Leute zu hören. Ich werde jetzt einfach direkt zum Ende vorspulen und dir die schöne Spannung versauen: Am Ende bist es gar nicht du, die da reingeht, um diese ganzen Bälger und auch die restlichen Vollidioten, die die Evakuierung ignoriert haben, zu retten. Sondern ich. Du siehst mir nur durch eine Videoverbindung zu, spulst alle Fehler zurück, leitest mich an und sagst mir immer ganz genau, was ich wo, wann und wie zu tun habe. Versuch, Irrtum, Versuch, Irrtum. Immer und immer wieder, so lange, bis es endlich klappt. Wir schaffen es leider nicht alle zu retten, aber… genug, würde ich sagen. Viel, viel mehr als wenn wir gar nichts getan hätten.

Ach, komm schon, ist das wirklich so schwer zu glauben? So macht es doch weit mehr Sinn als wenn _du_ reingingest. Entschuldige, dir das so offenbaren zu müssen, Max, aber wie willst du bitte irgendjemanden auch nur einen Meter weit schleppen wollen mit diesen zwei Spagetti, die du Arme nennst. Versuch doch mal eine verschlossene Türe einzutreten, wollen mal sehen, wie du dich dabei anstellst. Und was am wichtigsten ist: falls auch nur ein Trümmerteil oder Holzbalken oder was auch immer dich am Kopf treffen sollte und dich bewusstlos schlägt, dann war es das für immer. Spiel aus und vorbei. Ganz genau _so_ müssen wir diese Dinge erledigen: Hohes Risiko oder Spionagemissionen? Ich bin dran. Verdeckter Diebstahl ohne auch nur eine Spur zu hinterlassen? Dein Spezialgebiet. Unterm Strich machst du wenn möglich gar nichts selber, es sei denn deine Kräfte sind von essentieller Bedeutung für die Operation, um alles exakt genau so hinzukriegen, wie wir es brauchen.

Ja, _natürlich_ hasst du es, diejenige zu sein, die aus sicherer Entfernung zugucken muss. So ein Pech aber auch, finde dich einfach damit ab. Was glaubst du, wie ich mich fühle, wenn du dich in Gefahr begibst. Ich muss jeden Tag mitansehen, wie du darunter zu leiden hast auf die eine oder andere Weise. Ich muss dich in Sicherheit wissen, Max, wenigstens das solltest du mir zugestehen. Ich weiß, wie hart es ist, zuzusehen, wenn ich verletzt werde, ich weiß sogar _haargenau_ wie schrecklich sich das anfühlt. Du solltest einfach froh sein, dass du es zur Not immer wieder ungeschehen machen kannst. Ich besitze dieses Privileg nicht.

Du merkst, dass wir dieses Gespräch nicht zum ersten Mal führen, hab' ich Recht?

Und wie wäre es damit: In der finalen Zeitlinie, sobald alles vorüber und überstanden ist… da habe ich mich _großartig_ gefühlt. All diese krasse Scheiße, die ich abgezogen habe, es war wie aus 'nem Superheldenfilm geklaut. Und all diese Leute werden bestimmt für immer diese hyperaktive, blauhaarige Teufelin, die ihnen in ihre armseligen Ärsche getreten hat, um sie da raus zu bekommen, in Erinnerung behalten. Wir haben so viele Menschenleben gerettet an diesem Tag… ich war niemals zuvor so stolz auf uns. Ist das nicht all den Schmerz wert?

Was meinst du?

Aber das ist doch genau was letzten Endes auch passiert ist, oder nicht? Du hattest deine Vision, weil es so passiert ist. Es ist so passiert, weil du deine Vision davon hattest. Und das war auch nicht das erste Mal, dass wir uns in einem derartigen Ei-Henne-Paradox verfangen hätten. Was denkst du, wären wir damals auch zum Leuchtturm hinaufgestiegen, wenn du uns nicht schon vor dem Sturm dort oben gesehen hättest?

Beiß dir mal die Zähne an dieser Kopfnuss aus.

Wie dem auch sei, die Moral von der Geschichte, du siehst immer wieder mal so kranke Scheiße. Auch wenn nichts davon auch nur ansatzweise an deine letzte größere Vision heranreicht. Das war vor etwa zwei Wochen. So bist du auch an diese Prism Karte in deinem Geldbeutel geraten.

Oh, ach ja, Prism ist übrigens die finstere Muttergesellschaft, die über jedem einzelnen Zweig von Prescotts Imperium ragt und über alles gebietet. Haufenweise Asche aus dem Immobiliengeschäft, aber die haben heutzutage schon in fast jeder Branche ihre Finger im Spiel. Das Familiengeschäft mag in Arcadia Bay seine _Ursprünge_ genommen haben, aber inzwischen hat sich das Arschloch über die gesamte Westküste und den mittleren Westen der USA ausgebreitet. Ein Konzern, so böse, dass böser gar nicht mehr geht, glaub mir.

Aber zurück zu deinen Visionen. Die kommen und gehen immer mal wieder bruchstückhaft und oft nur in einzelnen Fetzen. Normalerweise kannst du dich dabei sogar noch umsehen oder sogar in der Gegend rumlaufen und so versuchen herauszufinden, was eigentlich abgeht. Aber manchmal sind es auch gerade mal nur einsekündige Augenblicke, plötzliche, schockartige und nur ganz kurze Einblicke in was passieren wird, manchmal auch in sehr schneller Abfolge. Geborstene Fensterscheiben und Glasscherben. Blut an deinen Händen. Du selbst, wie du zwischen totalem Stillstand und normalem Zeitfluss hin- und her-flackerst. Wie deine Kräfte versagen, dann wieder funktionieren, dann wieder versagen… und dann wieder du, wie du mitten in der Nacht aus dem zehnten Stock zum Fenster hinausstürzt.

Der Knackpunkt ist der, dass das im Vorfeld zu unserem großen Raubüberfall passiert. Diese Schlüsselkarte, die du da hast? Das ist der Generalschlüssel. Unsere Eintrittskarte zum Prism Hauptquartier sowie Prescotts Privatresidenz. Der Administrator dieses speziellen Büroablegers in der Innenstadt von Portland heißt Walter Hammond, Vizepräsident von Prism und Prescotts rechte Hand. Er ist sozusagen derjenige, der die ganze Drecksarbeit erledigt und sich um all die weltlichen und banalen Dinge kümmern darf. Er trägt zu jeder Zeit eine dieser Karten in seiner Tasche und verwahrt zusätzlich noch eine weitere Sicherheitskopie in einem Safe in ebenjenem Büro. Der Plan ist, dass wir uns diese Kopie schnappen, ohne dass irgendjemand jemals davon Wind bekommt.

Max… frag lieber erst gar nicht, wenn du die Antwort nicht wirklich wissen willst. Lass es mich einfach so ausdrücken: Viele Bothaner erlitten den Tod, um uns diese Information zu bringen.

Na gut, in Ordnung, wenn du unbedingt darauf bestehst… Du hattest ihn zuvor bei sich zuhause verhört. Es war nicht gerade einfach, ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Du hast getan, was dafür nötig war, bis er dir alles erzählt hat... und dann hast du die ganze Angelegenheit wieder ungeschehen gemacht. Du hast mir auch nicht viel mehr Details als das verraten, aber mal ehrlich… _willst_ du überhaupt mehr darüber erfahren?

Ich habe vorhin keine Witze gemacht, Max. Die kurze Zeit, in der du ihnen ausgeliefert warst… das hat irgendwas in dir kaputtgemacht. Nichts konnte dich von deinem Rachefeldzug abbringen. Und willst du noch was wissen? Ich habe es dir nicht ein einziges Mal vorgeworfen, dass du dich so gefühlt hast. Wie sollte ich überhaupt urteilen können? Ich war zu einhundert Prozent darauf aus, Nathan zu töten, nachdem wir Rachel gefunden hatten—und ich wäre noch zu weit mehr bereit, wenn unsere Positionen vertauscht wären und es dabei um dich gegangen wäre. So viel weiß ich über mich selber.

Aber zurück zur Geschichte. Wir haben zwar einen Plan, aber deine Visionen machen ziemlich deutlich, dass dieser Plan irgendwie und von irgendwas durchkreuzt werden wird. Wir benutzen unseren altbewährten Selfietrick… aber nichts passiert. Was entweder bedeutet, dass das Endergebnis gut genug ist, oder aber, dass du… na ja, du weißt schon… zu tot bist, um das Foto noch benutzen zu können. Oder eventuell auch, dass das Foto irgendwie in der Zwischenzeit zerstört wurde. Ist jedenfalls nicht gerade das ermutigenste Omen.

Wir sollten die Mission also offensichtlich abbrechen, hab' ich Recht?

Nope. Erstens, die Zeit spielt noch immer gegen uns, glaub ja nicht, dass BetaMax dein Bevorstehen jemals vergessen hätte. Wir _müssen_ das hier erledigt haben, bevor wir weitermachen können, und auf die Schnelle noch etwas Anderes planen ist zeitlich nicht mehr drin, wir saßen da einfach schon zu lange dran. Zweitens, wir nutzen deine Visionen ganz einfach zu unserem Vorteil aus. Wir wissen ja schon, dass einzelne Details nicht festgeschrieben sind und sich durchaus verändern lassen. Und drittens… bist du ganz einfach unglaublich neugierig darauf, was zu Hölle uns verraten haben könnte, denn keine Menschenseele außer uns beiden konnte wissen, was wir vorhatten.

Wir haben es leider niemals erfahren, was nur ein weiterer Punkt für unsere ‚Prescott hat höchstwahrscheinlich sein ganz eigenes Orakel'-Theorie ist. Sie scheinen aber auch immer nur sehr einzelne, ganz spezielle Dinge im Voraus zu wissen. Genau wie auch deine eigenen Visionen.

Also, trotz all der Vorzeichen. Auf, auf ins Gefecht und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mehr als nur skeptisch war gegenüber dieser ganzen Aktion, und dafür werde ich mich auch jetzt im Nachhinein nicht entschuldigen.

Mitten in der Nacht, wir halten uns an deine altbewährte „Reinspreng-und-Rückspul"-Strategie—Patent bereits angemeldet—du zeitreise-teleportierst dich an ein paar Wachen vorbei, nimmst die Treppen nach oben, dann noch einmal eine letzte Rohrbombe und schon bist du drin. Ich bin übrigens _so_ gut darin geworden, diese Dinger zusammenzumixen. Ich gäbe bestimmt eine absolut mördermäßige Heimwerkerterroristin ab. Du hast es also bis in den Lagerraum geschafft und öffnest schon den Tresor, aber genau in dem Moment, als du deine Hand hineinsteckst, um nach allem zu grabschen, was du in deine langen Finger bekommen kannst, bricht die Hölle um dich los. Die müssen sich alle irgendwo da drin versteckt haben. Keine Ahnung, wie sie das gemacht haben, der Raum schien uns völlig menschenleer.

Aber du erwartest sie natürlich schon und so schlägt deine Zeitreise blitzschnell ein, viel schneller als all ihre Betäubungspfeile und Taser dich erreichen können. Sie versuchen noch immer, dich lebend zu fassen, was wohl eher gut für uns ist, nehme ich mal an. Du gehst eine Stunde zurück, aber der Hinterhalt findet trotzdem noch ganz genau wie zuvor auch statt. Zwei Stunden also, dann drei, vier… sie sind immer schon da und du hast einfach nicht mehr die Kraft, um dich noch viel weiter in die Vergangenheit zu flüchten. Ich vermute mal, sie müssen irgendwie herausgefunden haben, wie du vorgehst auf deinen Missionen nach all diesen Monaten, in denen wir sie immer wieder ausgetrickst haben mit unserem Unfug.

Auf _meiner_ Uhr ist es also elf in der Nacht und du bist gerade einfach so mitten im Satz aus dem Auto, das eine Straße weiter steht, verpufft. Das Meiste, was ich dir hier erzähle, ist also nur aus zweiter Hand von dem, was du mir später berichtest. Und bevor du fragst: Ja, es wird super-schnell super-öde, auf all die potentiellen Zeitsprünge gefasst zu sein, entsprechend vorauszuplanen und sich immer an plötzlich neue Situationen in der finalen Zeitlinie anpassen zu müssen. Es ist ein Leben voller Hindernisse und Stolpersteine, aber so ist nun einmal das Schicksal deiner getreuen Handlangerin.

Durch die Videoverbindung kann ich den ganzen Wirbel mitverfolgen. Deine Zeitreisekraft ist schon völlig aufgebraucht, du kannst also gerade noch so einen Stillstand aufrechterhalten und dich unter größter Mühe darin bewegen, was immer noch extrem anstrengend für dich ist, trotz all des Trainings. Es ist ein einziges Chaos, du musst buchstäblich über ihre Leichen gehen und auch deine Absolut-Zeitlupe gibt so langsam nach, also flackerst du ständig zwischen Stillstand und normalem Zeitfluss hin und her, du versuchst gerade noch so, ein Fenster zu erreichen. Sie versuchen schon längst gar nicht mehr erst, auf dich zu zielen, stattdessen schießen sie nur noch ungefähr in deine Richtung, dahin, wo du in ein paar Sekunden sein _könntest_. Du zerschießt selber die Glasscheibe vor dir, hältst geradewegs darauf zu, quer durch Raum und Zeit, die dich beide nicht halten können… und dann wirst du am Bein getroffen. Du taumelst, stolperst und brichst durch die geborstene Fensterfront, während fünfzigtausend Volt dir dein Hirn frittieren. Der Schrei, der dir dabei entweicht, klingt richtig verzerrt und unnatürlich, als hätte man dich in 'nen Mixer geworfen auf maximaler Stufe. Noch nie ist mir das Blut so sehr in den Adern gefroren, wie bei diesem Laut aus deiner Kehle.

Von wo wir geparkt haben bin ich so schnell ich nur konnte mit dem Auto um die Ecke gedüst, in die Straße, wo das Bürogebäude steht. Und ich kann dich sogar noch _sehen_ , als du wie ein nasser Sack und mit wehendem Mantel oben aus dem zehnten Stock Richtung Straße stürzt. Ich schreie noch wie eine Wahnsinnige ins Funkgerät, damit du vielleicht beizeiten wieder zu dir kommst, und ich kann schon dieses widerwärtige Gefühl in meiner Magengegend spüren bei dem, was wohl gleich unweigerlich bevorsteht. Und dann—buchstäblich einen Augenblick bevor du auf dem Boden aufschlägst, bleibt dein Körper plötzlich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde mitten in der Luft stehen… und plumpst dann praktisch unbeschadet die letzten paar Zentimeter zu Boden. „Unbeschadet", wenn man mal großzügig davon absieht, dass du noch immer völlig entkräftet, nach wie vor hirnfrittiert, und natürlich alles andere als geistesanwesend bist. Ich steige so schnell ich kann aus dem Auto, kehre dieses elende Häufchen Max vom Bordstein auf—also mal ehrlich, was die Leute heutzutage alles so rumliegen lassen—und kratze dann so schnell wie möglich wieder die Kurve.

Auf dem Beifahrersitz angekommen verlierst du dann leider endgültig das Bewusstsein, von daher, gute Nacht, was unsere Option angeht, alles wieder rückgängig zu machen, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Und natürlich haben sie hundertprozentig mitbekommen, dass du ihre Karte hast mitgehen lassen, sie müssen also ganz einfach nur ihr System aktualisieren und das Ding wird sofort obsolet. Die Schlüsselkarte ist absolut nichts mehr wert, bis auf das Stück Plastik und Magnetstreifen, aus dem sie gepresst ist.

Uuund… deshalb hast du dich später am Wochenende einfach nochmal reingeschlichen und dabei ganz unauffällig 'nen USB-Stick in seinem Computer platziert.

Bäm! Plot-Twist! War er gut? Hast du's kommen sehen?

Ha! Na, in deinen Visionen war doch immer nur Nacht, kapiert? Also haben wir uns einfach kurzerhand was Anderes überlegt. Wir brauchen überhaupt nicht zu verheimlichen, dass wir die Karte geklaut haben, solange wir sowieso vollständige Administratorrechte auf einem ihrer zentralen Computernetzwerke haben. Der Stick installiert ganz unmerklich einen Trojaner auf ihrem System. Alles, was wir dann noch zu tun haben, ist, uns einfach aus sicherer Entfernung einloggen und tun, wozu immer wir lustig sind. Wir könnten ihnen einfach alles kaputthacken, wenn wir nur wollten.

Du hast deine Zeitreisen bis auf die Sekunde genau abgestimmt. Auf jeder Überwachungskamera in dem Büro würdest du gerade mal für einen winzigen Augenblick aus dem Nichts aufploppen, das Ding reinstecken, und dann wärst auch schon wieder verpufft. Selbst wenn sich jemand die Aufnahmen angucken sollte, würde ihm das wohl kaum auffallen.

Ja, ich weiß. Das ist echt eine scheiß-verzwickte Angelegenheit. Wenn du ein Objekt in der Hand hältst, bleibt es auch während der Zeitreise in deiner Hand, richtig? Wie sonst solltest du währenddessen all deine Klamotten am Leib behalten? Aber wenn du ein Objekt liegenlässt und dann die Zeit zurückdrehst, dann landet es auch wieder zurück in deiner Hand… beziehungsweise Tasche oder wo auch immer es zuvor war. Die einzige Ausnahme ist alles, was ein Teil von _dir selbst_ ist. Alles was irgendwie deine DNS enthält oder so. Keine Ahnung, zum Beispiel deine Haare, Fingernägel… alle möglichen Körperflüssigkeiten und-oder Feststoffe, du weißt schon. All diese Dinge bleiben von deinen Zeitreisen unbeeindruckt. Zumindest solange, bis sie alt oder verbraucht oder zersetzt genug sind, dass sie faktisch nicht mehr zu dir gehören.

Darauf kannst du aber deinen Arsch verwetten, dass wir das getestet haben. Du hast sogar dein eigenes Geschäft im Klo beobachtet, während du die Zeit zurückgedreht hast—war wirklich überaus interessant und wissenschaftlich.

Ja, lass uns vielleicht lieber wieder über was Anderes reden. Der USB-Stick steckt also im Computer, und weil es schließlich sowas von _offensichtlich_ war, was wir mit dem Safe und der Schlüsselkarte vorhatten, haben sie dabei auch nicht mal den geringsten Verdacht geschöpft. Ta-da!

Oh, es juckt mich immer mal wieder so sehr in den Fingern, einfach mal so richtig auf die Kacke zu hauen und links und rechts Aktien und Immobilien zu verhökern, bis ihnen Hören und Sehen vergeht, und dann jeden einzelnen Cent zu wohltätigen Zwecken zu spenden und am besten noch die Computersysteme so richtig schön auf den Kopf zu stellen… aber dabei würden wir leider auch unser größtes Ass verspielen. Wir haben bislang lediglich die Schlüsselkarte reaktiviert, als gerade niemand hingesehen hat, und das Teil seitdem in Ruhe gelassen. Alles ist miteinander verknüpft und ferngesteuert zugänglich, es sollte also ein Kinderspiel sein, da jederzeit wieder ranzukommen, wenn wir es wollten.

Wir könnten sie damit wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht in den Ruin treiben. Wir sprechen hier von einem riesen Konzern, da lässt man nicht alles von einem einzigen gehackten PC abhängen, das wäre total wahnsinnig, selbst noch nach Prescott-Maßstäben. Ein bisschen Schaden anrichten, klar, aber nichts fürs lange Spiel bedeutsames. Und das ist es, worauf wir schließlich aus sind. Das lange Spiel.

Und das bringt uns auch schon zu… heute Vormittag, auf dem Weg nach Olympia und zur Prism Zentrale. Prescott hält sich gerade persönlich dort auf, laut Helens Informationen. Heute Morgen erst haben wir unsere Absprache mit ihr ungeschehen gemacht, in der sie uns seinen exakten Aufenthaltsort über den gesamten Vormittag mitgeteilt hat. Du warst gerade schon drauf und dran, den Typen in deine Finger zu bekommen, und du hättest absolut jedes noch so dunkle oder grausame seiner Geheimnisse aus ihm herausgekitzelt, das kannst du mir aber glauben.

Und dann hättest du ihn umgebracht.

Wie wir schon allzu ausführlich erörtert hatten… dein Zeitpunkt, um heute hier aufzutauchen, war eher suboptimal gewählt…

Haha! Ich verarsch' dich doch bloß! Max, hör mir mal zu… Ich weiß haargenau, was du jetzt gerade denkst, genau dasselbe ist mir schon die ganze Zeit über im Kopf herumgegeistert. Es ist schon in Ordnung. Es muss dir überhaupt nicht leidtun, ich bin nicht mal im Geringsten von dir enttäuscht.

Max, ernsthaft jetzt: Ist schon gut. Ich verstehe dich. Du trägst diese fast schon an Wahnsinn grenzende Gier nach Rache nicht mehr in dir. Ich erwarte auch gar nicht, dass du dich so fühlst—ehrlich gesagt _will_ ich sogar gar nicht, dass du das tust! Glaub mir, ich bin echt heilfroh, dass du nicht mehr so kaputt bist im Kopf. Es ist wirklich eine riesen Erleichterung für mich.

Aber dennoch bringt es eine ziemlich wichtige Frage auf den Plan, findest du nicht? Die vielleicht sogar alles entscheidende Frage.

Wie soll es von hier aus weitergehen mit uns?


	8. Die Rückspulmechanik

Kapitel 8: Die Rückspulmechanik

Ihre Frage weilt über unseren Köpfen wie die Rauchschwade einer Zigarette. Sie dringt ein in meine Lungen und treibt mir Tränen in die Augen. Mein allererster Gedanke ist zu sagen, dass wir alles zurücklassen sollten und gemeinsam davonlaufen.

So viel also dazu, niemals wieder ein Feigling sein zu wollen.

„Du fragst dich gerade, ob wir einfach weglaufen könnten, hab' ich Recht?"

Ich hebe meinen Kopf von ihrer Schulter und sehe sie ungläubig an. Haben wir jetzt etwa auch schon telepathische Fähigkeiten? Denn ich würde inzwischen nicht mal mehr mit der Wimper zucken, wenn das der Fall wäre. Sie sollte ihre ganz eigenen Superkräfte haben…

Chloe grinst mir entgegen. „Ist ganz einfach offensichtlich. Du wolltest niemals irgendwas hiermit zu tun haben. Alles, was du die ganze Zeit nur wolltest, war, mich wieder in deinem Leben zu haben."

Wir liegen im Bett, dicht aneinander gekuschelt. Sie riecht frisch geduscht und trägt ein Deodorant—irgendein blumiger Lavendelduft, der überraschend gut zu ihr passt. Das hier fühlt sich an wie unser ganz natürliches Liegearrangement: Chloe auf ihrem Rücken und ich auf meiner Seite eng an sie angeschmiegt. Es hatte mich einige Überwindung gekostet, mein Bein um ihren Oberschenkel zu schlingen, aber das war es sowas von wert. Sie hält es fest an Ort und Stelle, seitdem ich angedroht hatte, mich von ihr zu lösen.

Ich umfasse ihre Hüfte noch fester und ziehe sie näher an mich heran. „Aber ich war es doch auch, die all das erst angezettelt hat. Das Mindeste, was ich uns jetzt schulde, ist, dass ich nun auch die Konsequenzen dafür trage."

„Du bist überhaupt niemandem auch nur irgendetwas schuldig."

„Du würdest wirklich mit mir davonlaufen?"

„Ich selber habe schon häufig darüber nachgedacht, das kann ich nicht leugnen. Einfach alles stehen und liegen lassen und ganz weit weggehen. Nach Sidney oder irgendwohin anders. Selbst wenn uns dieses kranke Arschloch hinterherfolgen sollte, wir hätten alles Geld der Welt, wir könnten uns eine Festung bauen und Leute anheuern, die uns beschützen, genau wie er es macht. Wir könnten es jederzeit so machen."

„Haben wir aber nicht."

„Ich hatte es schon mal vorgeschlagen—ein einziges Mal, vor ein paar Monaten. Du sagtest, dass du all das niemals im Leben vergessen könntest. Dass er aus dem Weg geräumt sein muss, bevor wir unser Leben jemals wieder in Frieden leben oder auch nur von neu anfangen könnten. Dem konnte ich nur beipflichten und damit war das Thema auch schon wieder vom Tisch."

„Du beantwortest meine Frage nicht, Chloe. Wie tief steckst du in der Sache wirklich drin? Würdest du das alles einfach so zurücklassen und abhauen, wenn ich das wollte?"

„Ich würde dir überallhin folgen. Das sollte dir mittlerweile klar sein."

„Das… hab' ich doch auch gar nicht infrage gestellt. Was ist es, das _du_ machen willst?"

Ich kann das schleichende Unbehagen, das sich so langsam in ihrer Brust aufbaut, schon deutlich spüren. „Ich will nur… ich will einfach nur was immer dich glücklich macht, Max. Das ist was ich wirklich will."

„Ach, komm schon, was ist das denn für eine lahme Ausrede!"

„Es ist die Wahrheit!"

Ich stütze mich auf meinem Ellbogen auf, damit ich sie richtig ansehen kann. „Du willst behaupten, dass es dir alles gleich ist? Jemanden umbringen oder davonlaufen, du wirst tun, was ich entscheide, und es ist dir ganz egal?"

Sie fährt unter mir zusammen und weicht meinem Blick aus. „Nein, das ist nicht was ich sagen will…"

„Na was denn dann?"

„Ich will sagen, dass ich so oder so zufrieden sein werde, solange ich mit dir zusammen sein darf. Warum giftest du mich denn gleich so sehr an deswegen?"

„Tue ich ja gar nicht, ich bin nur von mir selbst angewidert! Ich meine bloß, was zur Hölle, war ich irgendwie eine Tyrannin zu dir? Habe ich mir überhaupt jemals die Zeit genommen, dich zu fragen, was _du_ willst?"

Ich treffe damit einen Nerv. So eng an sie hingeschmiegt kann ich die unangenehme Anspannung fühlen, die immer mehr ihre Brust erfüllt. „Wir treffen Entscheidungen gemeinsam," nuschelt sie kurz und knapp. „Du musstest mich nie zu etwas zwingen."

„Das klingt in meinen Ohren aber nicht so. Es hört sich für mich eher so an, als wäre ich mit meinem ganzen wahnsinnigen Scheißdreck einfach so hereingerauscht und rücksichtslos davon ausgegangen, dass du es in Ordnung findest, jemanden umzubringen."

Chloe stößt mich zwar nicht gerade weg, doch sie rollt sich blitzartig unter mir heraus und setzt sich ebenfalls halbwegs vor mir auf, um mit mir auf Augenhöhe zu sein. „Wir sprechen hier nicht von _irgendjemandem_ , O.K.? Sean Prescott muss verfickt nochmal dafür bezahlen, was er uns angetan hat. Ich war voll und ganz bei dir, ihn zu töten. Heute Morgen noch war ich _begierig_ darauf. Unser Leben war ein einziger konstanter Schauer aus Pech seit dem Sturm und kein Mensch darf dir auch nur ein Leid zufügen und damit ungeschoren davonkommen, _gar keiner_. Verstanden?"

Ich weiche reflexartig vor ihrem plötzlichen Ausbruch zurück. Sie lehnt sich mir entgegen, steif angespannt mit kaum zurückgehaltener Energie und Wut. „Du willst wissen, wie tief ich in dieser Sache drinstecke? Bis zu meinen verdammten Augenbrauen stecke ich da drin, es ist mein verficktes _Leben_. Das ist es nämlich. Ich rede hier andauernd über deinen Hass, als wäre es eine solch einseitige Sache, als hätte ich nichts damit am Hut und hätte nur Mitleid mit dir, aber das stimmt nicht. Ich will ihn ganz genauso sehr tot sehen. Aber ich kann es nicht alleine machen. _Du_ bist diejenige, die es tun muss. Und es reißt mich innerlich in Stücke, weil das nämlich bedeutet, dass ich dich dazu überreden muss, jemanden umzubringen. Wie krank ist das bitte, Max? Wie krank muss man im Kopf sein, um so etwas tun zu wollen? Nach Monaten schleppst du endlich nicht mehr all diese Last mit dir rum, da kann ich doch jetzt nicht allen Ernstes daherkommen und dich wieder ganz von Neuem mitreinziehen in diese gottverdammte Scheiße…"

Ich schüttle den Kopf und strecke meine Hand leicht nach ihrem Arm aus. „Chloe…"

Was auch immer sie in meinem Gesicht erkennt, es scheint sie wieder erheblich zu beschwichtigen. Im Schneidersitz setzt sie sich gänzlich vor mir auf, ihr Blick ein geistesabwesendes Starren, das tiefe Löcher in die Matratze zwischen uns bohrt. Ihre Lippen sind zur schmalen Linie zusammengepresst, so als versuchte sie ihre Verbitterung möglichst für sich zu behalten.

„Tut mir leid…", murmelt sie schließlich. „Ich gebe hier echt mein Bestes, ruhig und gefasst zu bleiben, aber… du weißt ja selbst, wie schwer mir das manchmal fällt, hab' ich Recht? Wir haben schon so lange darauf hingearbeitet, wir haben dafür _Menschen_ _umgebracht_ , Max. Ihnen gegenübergestanden und sie einfach erschossen, verdammte Scheiße. Diese Leute hätten nicht sterben müssen, sie haben nur einen Auftrag ausgeführt. Ihr Blut klebt damit genauso sehr an seinen Händen. Aber das alles rechtfertigt noch lange nicht, dass ich hier sitze und so tue, als wäre es in Ordnung, dich zu fragen, jemanden—" Sie atmet frustriert aus und blickt nur kurz zu mir auf. „Gott, was für eine Scheiße." Sie fährt sich mit den Fingern durch ihr schwarzes Haar, schiebt sich dabei die Mütze vom Kopf. Ihre Hand packt ein paar einzelne Strähnen in ihrem Nacken, sie wiegt ihren Kopf hin und her in innerer Zerrissenheit. „Gottverdammt nochmal…"

„Ist schon gut, Chloe. Ernsthaft. Ich bin froh, wenn du mir mitteilst, wie du dich fühlst."

„Nein, du kapierst es nicht. Ich übe damit nur Druck auf dich aus. Ich wollte dir nur die Fakten geben und dich dann deine eigene Meinung bilden lassen. So ist es echt unfair für dich…"

„Es ist unfair für uns beide. Es ist nun mal, was es ist. Und du gibst mir damit doch auch die Fakten. Wie du dich fühlst, ist geradezu von _entscheidender_ Bedeutung für mich."

Meine Worte entlocken ihr sogar ein widerwilliges, kleines Lächeln. Sie sieht zu mir auf, ein Teil ihrer Zärtlichkeit kehrt zurück in ihre Augen. „Ich bin total beschissen darin, wenn es um Feinfühligkeit geht, hab' ich Recht?"

„Ich liebe das an dir. Feinfühligkeit wird völlig überbewertet."

Sie reicht nach meiner Hand, bringt sie in ihren Schoß und streichelt ihren Rücken mit beiden Daumen.

„Ich würde _wirklich_ mit dir davonlaufen, wenn es das ist, was du willst. _Du_ bist mein Leben, nicht all das hier."

Ihre Augen verlieren sich auf mittlerer Distanz. Ihre Schultern hängen schlaff, so als befände sich keinerlei Luft mehr in ihren Lungen. Sie lügt mich nicht an, aber…

Ich befeuchte meine Lippen. Ein unangenehmer Schauder breitet sich aus in meiner Magengegend.

„Ich werde dir ein paar Fragen stellen, Chloe. Du musst sie mir ehrlich beantworten. Kein Filter und keine Verhätschelungen. Einverstanden?"

Sie bleibt für einen Moment lang still, dann nickt sie. „O.K. Einverstanden."

„Also schön."

Ich setze mich vor ihr auf und ahme ihren Schneidersitz nach. Ich halte ihre Hände in den meinen.

„Glaubst du, wir könnten all dem hier entkommen? Einen sicheren Ort finden und irgendwann all das einfach vergessen?"

Sie nimmt sich noch einen Moment, bevor sie mir antwortet. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Vielleicht ja. Wenn wir uns nur genug Mühe geben, alle Spuren zu verwischen. Aber… er will dich nach wie vor lebendig fangen, selbst noch nach allem, was wir angerichtet haben, um ihm in die Parade zu fahren. Schon allein diesen Vorfall in Spokane vor der Öffentlichkeit zu vertuschen, muss ihn ein kleines Vermögen gekostet haben. Gibt einem ganz schön zu denken."

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du einfach nur ein weiteres Werkzeug oder ein neuer Handlanger für ihn sein sollst, Max. Ich glaube, dass du Teil seines großen Endspiels bist, auf welches Ziel auch immer er es am Ende abgesehen hat. Er wird nicht so ohne Weiteres aufgeben." Sie tut einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor sie ihn wieder herauslässt. „Und selbst wenn… könnten wir dann jemals wirklich Ruhe finden? Ich weiß nicht so recht…"

Ich nicke zu ihren Worten, nehme sie in mir auf.

„Würdest du es mir jemals vorhalten? Wenn wir uns einfach so davonmachten?"

„Nein. Das schwöre ich dir. Ich meine… ich könnte wahrscheinlich für Jahre nicht richtig schlafen, aber… ein Teil von mir will ja ganz genauso entkommen. Ich würde es dir niemals vorwerfen." Der Hauch eines Lächelns erhellt ihre Lippen. „Du müsstest dir aber wahrscheinlich eine Million Mal ein ‚ich hab's dir ja gleich gesagt' anhören, falls es am Ende doch nicht hinhauen sollte."

„Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort."

Ich versuche mir den Pfad vorzustellen, den wir wählen müssten. Flugtickets unter einem neuen Alias, um dann irgendwo weit abgeschieden von jeglicher Zivilisation zu enden und dort wie Einsiedler zu leben. Lockvögel zurücklassen und solange durch die gesamten Vereinigten Staaten fliegen lassen wie sie nur können. Vielleicht könnten wir sogar noch welche hinterherschicken, von wo auch immer wir Zuflucht gefunden hätten, sodass noch regelmäßig neue in Umlauf gelangen. Wir müssten ständig über unsere Schultern zurückblicken, stets wachsam, allzeit auf der Hut. Immerzu unter einem Deckmantel leben, auf die stete Gefahr hin, zu wenig getan zu haben oder zu viel, und dadurch entdeckt zu werden. Es wäre ein Leben in Furcht vor unseren eigenen Schatten.

Nein, es wäre überhaupt gar kein Leben. Wir müssten gleich eine ganz andere Richtung einschlagen, die Distanz als unser Bollwerk nutzen und alles Geld, das uns zur Verfügung steht, dafür aufbringen. In Übersee ein ganz eigenes Imperium aufbauen. Eines, das sich mit dem seinen messen kann, ihm ebenbürtig ist, vollständig, mit unüberlistbaren Sicherheitsnetzwerken, um uns vor jeglicher Gefahr durch Attentate und Entführung zu schützen. Und irgendwann genug Macht und Einfluss gewinnen, dass er schlicht davon überwältigt sein wird. Wir müssen uns nicht zwangsläufig in den USA aufhalten, um die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen.

Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie all das funktionieren soll, aber ich könnte es lernen, sie könnte es mir beibringen. Zumindest solange meine Kräfte bis dahin noch nicht die Grundfesten der Raumzeit zertrümmert haben.

Und doch…

Dieser Mann hat einfach alles kaputt gemacht. Über gleich mehrere Realitäten hinweg hat er meine Eltern ermordet, Chloe gefoltert, meinen Verstand gebrochen hin zu irgendeiner Art hyperaktiver Geistesgestörtheit. Meine Traumerinnerung lodert noch immer schwarz glühend vor meinem inneren Auge, ein flüchtiger Einblick dessen, was uns erwartet, sollten wir jemals unachtsam werden und straucheln. Und mal ganz abgesehen von dieser sehr persönlichen Abneigung und Feindschaft… dieser Kerl führt offensichtlich zutiefst unheilvolle Absichten im Schilde. Etwas sagt mir, dass das Resultat dieser Absichten nicht gerade zum Wohle der gesamten Menschheit wäre. Mit dem Wissen, was ich tun kann, wozu ich in der Lage bin… liegt es da nicht in meiner Verantwortung, mich dem zu widersetzten? Ist es da nicht meine Pflicht, ihn aufzuhalten?

Abscheu und Hass sind beide reichlich in mir vorhanden, genug, um sie geradezu mit den Händen zu greifen. Doch werden sie auch genug sein, um mich über die gesamte Länge dieser blutgesprengten Straße zu tragen, bis hin zur allerletzten ihrer tödlichen Konsequenzen?

Zwei Wege erstrecken sich vor mir, sie beide führen in zwei vollkommen verschiedene Zukünfte.

„Gibt es denn keinen anderen Weg?", frage ich sie. „Könnten wir ihn nicht… in den Bankrott treiben oder so? Ihm einfach Macht und Einfluss wegnehmen?"

Sie schürzt ihre Lippen und sieht zur Seite. „Der Name Prescott ist uralter Geldadel mit locker einer Million einflussreicher Beziehungen und auf dem ganzen Finanzmarkt diversifiziert zu fast schon ekelerregendem Ausmaß. Ist, als wollte man sich mit Oscorp anlegen; Superschurken, Weltherrschaft, alles Drum und Dran. Ich denke, dass es zwar schon möglich wäre, aber es wäre ein endlos langer Wirtschaftskrieg zwischen zwei Unternehmen, und irgendwann würde man uns zwangsläufig fragen, wo eigentlich unsere ganze Kohle herstammt. BetaMax hätte das alles einfach zu lange gedauert, für sie war es niemals eine ernsthafte Erwägung wert. Für uns vielleicht schon."

„Aber du hältst es für keine gute Idee."

„Es erscheint mir einfach sehr gewagt und mit wenig Aussicht auf Erfolg. Und da ich schon mal ausnahmsweise ehrlich zu dir bin, allein der Gedanke gibt mir schon das Grausen. Ich konnte schon mehr als genug davon sehen, um zu wissen, dass ich lieber als Einsiedlerin am Ende Welt leben würde als mich mit dem ganzen Papierkram herumzuschlagen. Mal ganz ohne Witz, Bürokratie ist ihre ganz eigene Art von Hölle auf Erden."

Zwei Wege verbleiben also, so viel ist sonnenklar.

„Was, wenn ich… einfach aufgebe? Wenn ich ganz einfach für ihn arbeite?"

Blanker Horror befällt ihre Züge. Eine Hand fährt ihr zur Brust, so als wären meine Worte irgendeine ansteckende Seuche. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Ein Pakt mit dem Teufel?"

„Wenn du dadurch dann sicher wärst…"

„Das ist _keine_ Option, hörst du? Niemals. Lieber wäre ich tot."

„Ist ja gut, in Ordnung… hab's ja verstanden."

Zwei Alternativen vor mir. Meine Hand auf einem Weltuntergangsschalter. Links oder rechts, beide Pfade vor meinen Füßen führen ins voraussichtliche Verderben. Die Wahl der Qual.

Es ist ein mir allzu wohlbekanntes Gefühl.

„Glaubst du, ich sollte Sean Prescott umbringen, Chloe?"

Wenn meine vorigen Worte eine Krankheit waren, dann sind diese hier ein Dolch in ihrer Brust. „Scheiße, Max, frag mich das bitte nicht."

„Sag es mir einfach. Bitte."

„Würdest du diesen Mann wirklich kaltblütig ermorden?"

„Wenn… wenn du mich darum bitten würdest. Wenn du glaubst, dass es unsere beste Möglichkeit ist. Dann würde ich es für dich tun. Für uns."

„Ich kann dich nicht darum _bitten,_ jemanden umzubringen!"

„Ich glaube… ich glaube, das müsstest du aber. Ich glaube, andernfalls würde ich im letzten Moment kneifen. Die Fakten alleine sind nicht genug."

Sie blinzelt wiederholt, ihr verzweifelter Blick springt hierhin und dorthin, ganz im Einklang mit ihren aufgewühlten Gedanken. Ich kann die Tränen in ihren Augen anschwellen sehen, bevor sie ihr Gesicht mit einer Hand vor mir bedeckt.

Meine Finger ruhen leicht auf ihrem Knie. „Du weißt, was ich getan habe, um nun hier zu sein."

„Na und?", schnieft sie. „Das war nicht mal annähernd dasselbe."

„Nein, das war es nicht. Die Menschen, die dem Sturm zu Opfer gefallen sind, waren unschuldig. Ich bin mir sicher, es waren auch Kinder darunter."

Sie antwortet nicht.

„Ich bereue es trotzdem nicht. Ich würde alles für dich tun. Alles."

„Das is' doch echt alles sowas von bescheuert…"

„Willst du, dass ich Sean Prescott töte?"

Sie blickt wieder auf und sieht mir direkt ins Gesicht, die Tränen ihrer Augen glitzern im Zwielicht der getönten Fenster. Sie weiß, warum ich sie so direkt fragen muss. Chloe sieht die beiden Pfade vor uns, doch diesmal kann es nicht meine Entscheidung allein sein, die unsere Richtung weist. Ihre Hand liegt nun auf dem Schalter, sie überdeckt die meine.

Es ist _unser_ Schicksal. _Unsere_ Entscheidung.

„Das will ich," flüstert sie heiser. Die Tränen quellen über aus ihren Lidern, sie fließen frei ihre Wangen hinab. „Das will ich, Max. Bitte bereite dem allen endlich ein Ende. Das ist, was ich will."

Ich bin überwältigt von ihrem Anblick. Wie von Geisterhand bewegen sich meine Finger und streichen ihr über die Wange, mein Daumen fängt ihre Tränen auf. Sie lehnt sich in meine Berührung, Augen geschlossen. Ihr schaudernder Atem entweicht ihren Lippen.

Ich kann nicht sprechen aufgrund des schmerzhaft schweren Kloßes in meinem Hals. Meine Stimme ist ein hauchdünn seidener Faden, der meine Worte kaum mehr aneinanderzubinden vermag und jeden Augenblick zu reißen droht. „Das ist alles, was ich zu hören brauche, Chloe."

Sie bringt meine Hand an ihre Lippen, küsst ihre Innenfläche und hält sie fest an Ort und Stelle.

Ich weiß, dass irgendwo in dieser Entscheidung ganz tief zugrundeliegend eine Gerechtigkeit zu finden sein muss. Irgendeine aufrichtige und edle Rechtschaffenheit, für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Wenn ich an ihrem Ende angelangt sein werde, dann wird diese Welt ein besserer Ort sein…

Wenn ich nun behauptete, dass diese Welt für mich im Moment auch nur im Entferntesten von Bedeutung wäre, ich müsste lügen. Sie ist es. Es ist alles nur sie. Ich werde kämpfen, werde niemals ruhen, werde alles geben, um Chloe am Ende das Leben zu schenken, das sie von Anfang an verdient hat…

Und wenn dies bedeutet, dass nur noch mehr Blut an meinen Händen klebt… dann sei es, wie es sei.

Wir sitzen schweigend und in Stille. Ich lausche ihren Schluchzern. Ich stimme ihr mit meinen eigenen ein.

Was genau wir eigentlich betrauern, das kann ich nicht wissen.

* * *

Ich betrachte meine rechte Hand, zögerlich nur. Obwohl… „unwillig" trifft es wohl noch eher, genauer betrachtet.

„Ist es jetzt nicht gegen die Regeln, das jetzt noch zu machen?"

„Nope. Beiderseitig im Vorfeld eingewilligt. So einfach windest du dich mir nicht aus der Sache raus."

„Ich will mich ja auch gar nicht winden! Es ist nur… das war ein ziemlich emotionaler Moment vorhin, wir haben zusammen geheult und uns gegenseitig getröstet und all das. Willst du dich denn gar nicht daran erinnern?"

„Ganz ehrlich? Nicht wirklich. Ich kann sehr gut leben, ohne mich daran erinnern zu müssen, wie ich dich geradeheraus dazu überredet habe, meine größten Widersacher für mich zu ermorden."

Wir sind zurück auf dem Bett, sitzen uns gegenüber. Wir haben gemeinsam geweint, wir sind uns in den Armen gelegen, wir haben uns bemitleidet, wir haben eine Weile lang unsere Hände gehalten und uns bei einem Abendspaziergang die Füße vertreten. Obwohl sie nach wie vor stur darauf besteht, dass es keine Zeit zu verlieren gäbe, so hat es sich doch falsch angefühlt, direkt an die Arbeit zu gehen, ohne zuvor all das Drama abzuschütteln.

„Erzähl mir einfach davon in der finalen Zeitlinie," spricht sie weiter. „Das wird die Sache schnell aufklären und mich beruhigen. Ich bin nicht blöde, Max—ich wusste schon im Vorhinein, dass wir über ein paar heikle Angelegenheiten sprechen würden. Es wird eine Erleichterung sein, zu hören, dass alles gut gegangen ist."

„Wie kannst du damit nur so lässig umgehen? Es würde mich in den Wahnsinn treiben, wenn ich die ganze Zeit immer wieder alles vergessen würde."

„Deine ewig währende Frage. Wäre es dir lieber, ich würde dir dauernd in den Ohren liegen deswegen und dich zur Schnecke machen jedes Mal, wenn du die Zeit zurückdrehst?"

„Nein, so meine ich das doch gar nicht…"

„Ich weiß haargenau, wie du es meinst, meine Liebe. Aber sieh mal her, folgende Situation ist der Fall: Dummerweise habe ich mich nun mal in eine Zeitreisende verliebt. Was wäre ich dir für eine beschissene Freundin, wenn ich mich nicht damit abfinden könnte, auch mal loszulassen. Ich liebe es an dir, dass du so rücksichtsvoll und zartfühlend bist. Ich werde anfangen, mir Sorgen zu machen, falls du irgendwann mal kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr haben solltest deswegen, in Ordnung?"

Statt einer Antwort schürze ich nur meine Lippen und sehe sie möglichst verdrossen an, woraufhin ihr liebevolles Lächeln sich nur noch weiter verbreitert. Sie scheint es wirklich aufrichtig zu meinen. Ich frage mich, wie oft sie mich wohl schon mit ebendiesen Worten hierzu ermutigt haben mag, nur um dann anschließend wieder vollkommen zu vergessen, dass sie sie jemals gesagt hat.

Ich kann mir leicht vorstellen, dass es ein willkommener Trost sein könnte, wie sie mir immer und immer wieder auf die exakt selbe Weise Mut zuspricht und dabei niemals bemerkt, dass sie sich wiederholt.

„Lass uns fürs Erste klein anfangen," sagt sie. „Es ist jetzt schon… gute fünf Stunden her seit der Markierung, du wirst sie also sowieso nicht mehr erreichen können, fürchte ich, das ist einfach schon zu lange her, so weit reicht deine Kraft nicht. Zunächst sollten wir testen, ob du wieder zum Anfang dieses Satzes springen kannst. Du wirst höchstwahrscheinlich übers Ziel hinausschießen, aber kein Problem—ich bin rückwärtskompatibel."

„Öhm… wissen wir denn auch wirklich sicher, dass es garantiert keine Gefahr birgt, meine Kräfte zu benutzen? Haben wir irgendwelche Schäden bemerkt?"

„Mein Gott, du bist echt fest entschlossen, nur noch mehr Zeit zu schinden, anstatt sie endlich zurückzudrehen, oder?"

„Es ist eine ernstgemeinte Sorge!"

Chloe verdreht nur die Augen. „Natürlich, klar doch. Also gut, ich kann dir mitteilen, dass—soweit wir wissen—alles im grünen Bereich ist, was das angeht. Es ist nichts passiert, was ich als „Schaden" bezeichnen würde. Irgendwelches verrücktes Zeug kommt schon hin und wieder mal vor, wir haben es häufig damit beschrieben, dass die Realität nach einer Veränderung erstmal wieder richtig einrasten muss oder dass die Tiergeister mal wieder ihren Zirkus veranstalten."

„Irgendwelches verrücktes Zeug? Was für Zeug denn genau?"

„Es gibt da kein universelles Muster. Ganz einfach… Glitches im System, wie zum Beispiel… diese geisterhaften Nachbilder von dem, was passieren hätte können. Ist aber nur sehr selten."

„Ähh… O.K.?"

„Na ja, zum Beispiel halt, dass kleinere Gegenstände mal den Ort wechseln. Wir haben das schon mehrmals beobachten können. Und ich habe auch schon mal gleich zwei Stück von dir auf einmal gesehen—bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich nicht betrunken war. Da waren _wirklich_ zwei Maxes auf einmal, nur für etwa fünf Sekunden lang oder so. Eine ist da drüben gestanden und hat sich angezogen und die andere war vor dem Spiegel und hat sich gerade Lidschatten aufgetragen. Ich rief deinen Namen und Anzieh-Max hat sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst."

„Und du findest das nicht besorgniserregend?"

Chloe zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nö. Außerdem tendieren Wildviecher dazu, dich ewig anzustarren. Kommt manchmal vor. Und dann wären da noch die Eichhörnchen. Die bringen uns dauernd Zeug, einfach irgendwelchen wertlosen Müll. Sie kommen angehoppelt, lassen ihren Krempel vor der Türe liegen und hauen dann einfach wieder ab. Alles Mögliche… von gebrauchten Schrotflinten-Hülsen bis hin zu alten, abgetrennten Puppenköpfen. Und hier ist immer irgendwo diese kleine Spinne unterwegs, sobald du ins Bett gehst. Allzeit zur Stelle, jede Nacht treibt hier drin so ein winziges Spinnchen ihr Unwesen—an der Wand, auf dem Tresen, irgendwo auf dem Boden rumkrabbelnd. Nie ist sie außer Sichtweite—frag mich bitte nicht, was es damit auf sich hat. Ich habe irgendwann mal damit angefangen, sie am Leben zu lassen, nur mal um zu sehen, was passiert, aber es macht offenbar so oder so keinen Unterschied."

„Chloe, verdummbeutelst du mich gerade?"

„Was? Nein! Oh, Mist, wieso ist _mir_ das nicht eingefallen? Verpasste Gelegenheit, lass mich das noch schnell nachholen… Tintenfische! Sie regnen vom Himmel, schlingen sich um unsere Beine und schlabbern überall hin mit ihren Tentakeln und Saugnäpfen! Alle Vögel hocken sich ständig auf dein Fenstersims und kacken uns die Bude voll, ein einziges riesen Ärgernis, das kann ich dir aber sagen! Alter, das war ja sowas von schwach, warte eine Minute, ich kann mir was Besseres einfallen lassen…"

„Also schön, ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn ich das hier jetzt wieder ungeschehen mache."

„Pff. Von mir aus, soll mir Recht sein. Gib mir vorher noch 'nen Abschiedskuss."

„Ist das etwas, was jetzt machen? Uns zum Abschied küssen?"

„Es ist, was ich jetzt haben will, also Schluss mit den Fragen und küss mich endlich."

Sie zieht mich ungeduldig am Ärmel, sodass ich mich auch ja zu ihr hinüberlehne und brav Folge leiste. Nicht dass es hierzu allzu viel Überzeugungsarbeit gebraucht hätte. Ich kann ihre Hand auf meiner Wange spüren, wie sie mich nachdrücklich ins Ziel leitet, voll Begierde und Leidenschaft empfängt sie meine Lippen.

Sie zu küssen lässt mich noch immer vor Nervenkitzel erschaudern, es erzeugt eine Gänsehaut auf meinem ganzen Körper. Doch so langsam fühlt es sich auch ganz natürlich an. Es bedarf keines expliziten Grundes und auch keiner kompliziert unterschwelligen Botschaft. Es ist einfach ein Kuss, nur ein weiterer Weg von vielen, zur Bekundung unserer unendlichen Liebe…

Als unsere Münder sich lösen, kneift sie mir verspielt ins Ohr und zwinkert mir zu. „Also los. Auf sie mit Gebrüll, Tiger."

Ich lächle zurück. „Ich… riech' dich vorher, Chloe."

„Dummdepp."

Ich hebe meine rechte Hand, doch Chloe packt sie noch bevor ich meines Amtes walten kann. „Ta-ta-ta! Keine Krücken. Nutze nur deinen Verstand, mein junger Pandawahn."

„Menno… wie wär's, wenn wir erst mal eins nach dem anderen versuchen?"

Sie erwägt meine Worte einen Augenblick lang und lässt dann von mir ab. „Also schön, von mir aus, du Riesenbaby. Ich schwöre, irgendwann muss ich echt mal damit aufhören, dich so sehr zu verhätscheln."

„Das schaffst du ja doch nicht."

Als Antwort knurrt sie mich nur an, doch dieses bezaubernde Leuchten in ihren Augen spricht eine ganz andere Sprache.

Ich konzentriere mich erneut auf das Bevorstehende. Es würde sich seltsam direktivlos anfühlen, wenn ich meine Hand dabei nicht ausstrecken dürfte. Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund halte ich meinen Atem an, während ich dem Universum auf bekannte Weise meinen Willen aufzuerlegen suche. Ich habe das seit Monaten nicht mehr gemacht, mit Ausnahme des kurzen Tests oben auf dem Leuchtturm heute Morgen.

Mein Sichtfeld biegt sich und verschwimmt, und sofort wird mir klar… irgendetwas ist anders. Dieser gewohnte Druck, der dabei auf meine Sinne presst, ist vielmehr wie ein gewaltig aufragender Berg, der mit all seiner Macht auf meinen Gedanken lastet. Der Widerwille der Raumzeit, dem Folge zu leisten, was ich ihr befehle, scheint unüberwindbar. Ich höre und sehe, wie Worte und Bewegung sich im Schneckentempo rückwärts ereignen, jede einzelne Sekunde in die Vergangenheit gleicht einer einzigen, quälenden Mühsal. Einer Mühsal, die mir alles, was ich habe, abzuverlangen scheint.

Sie erdrückt mich unter ihrer Last, ich _muss_ loslassen.

„Warte eine Minute, ich kann mir was Besseres einfallen… Oh, ääh… Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

Ich komme wieder zu mir, völlig außer Atem, meine schwitzigen Hände sind an ihr Knie geklammert, um mich aufrecht zu halten.

„Chloe…"

„Kommt eine Vision? Hier, leg dich hin, Ich hab' dich."

„Nein, Chloe, irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Ich kann die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen, es klappt nicht mehr wie früher…"

Erneut strecke ich meine Hand aus ehe sie auch nur antworten kann. Die malmende Qual erfasst mich augenblicklich, sie schnappt nach meiner Psyche wie eine rostige, alte Bärenfalle. Ich komme kaum einige Sekunden weit, bevor ich abermals aufgeben muss.

„Hier, leg dich hin, Ich hab' dich."

„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht, Chloe… irgendwas ist falsch, ich kann sie nicht zurückdrehen…"

Die Panik, die mich in diesem Augenblick erfasst, kommt schon an und für sich alleine als Schock: Ich _will_ diese Kräfte doch gar nicht, sollte es also nicht eine Erleichterung sein, dass ich sie nicht mehr nutzen kann? Doch anstelle dessen fühlt es sich an, als hätten meine Beine, ein integraler Bestandteil meines Selbst, auf einmal aufgehört zu funktionieren.

„Oh. Ach so, na gut." Chloe scheint es völlig gelassen aufzunehmen. „Also. Was genau ist das Problem?"

„Es fühlt sich an, wie… als wäre ich am tiefsten Punkt des Ozeans. So als würde ich gegen eine übermächtige Strömung ankämpfen. Ich kann es kaum aufrechterhalten."

Trotz alledem bin ich schon wieder begierig darauf, es erneut zu versuchen. Unter Zittern strecke ich meine Hand aus, doch Chloe packt sie ganz genau wie zuvor auch. „Ta-ta-ta! Keine Krücken. Nutze nur deinen Verstand, mein junger Pandawahn."

Oh mein Gott, das hier wird super-schnell super-öde werden, nicht wahr? „Findest du nicht, dass ich die Stützräder fürs Erste ganz gut brauchen könnte?"

Sie schnaubt belustigt durch die Nase und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Na gut, wie du meinst. Aber Stützräder verlangsamen nur die wahren Profis."

Ich presse meine Lippen konzentriert zusammen und starte einen weiteren Anlauf. Es ist, als wolle man einen Fluss mit bloßen Händen dazu bewegen, stromaufwärts zu fließen. Ich werfe mich noch härter, mit meinem ganzen Gewicht hinein, drücke leibhaftig mit beiden Händen dagegen an, als könnte ich so ein Loch in das dichte Gewebe des Universums schlagen. Es ist ein unerträglich mühseliges Kriechen auf allen vieren, es ist ein einziger Todeskampf in die Vergangenheit, der unzählige Lebensalter zu fordern scheint, und so knicke ich schließlich erneut davor ein. Ich muss abermals kapitulieren.

„Nie ist sie außer Sichtweite, frag mich bitte nicht—hey, whoa. Geht's dir schlecht?"

Frustriert starre ich auf meine unfähige Hand. „Was ist bloß los mit dem Teil?"

„Was ist wie womit los? Oh, warte. Wir pfuschen schon mit der Zeit rum, hab' ich Recht? Wo genau liegt das Problem?"

„Es will kaum funktionieren! Ich habe keine Ahnung, was los ist…"

Es besteht durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass ich bereits hyperventiliere. Wir konnten doch schon bisher nur um Haaresbreite überleben, selbst _mit_ meinen Kräften. Hätten wir überhaupt irgendeine Chance ohne sie?

„Gib mir mehr Details, Max."

„Ich… ich weiß auch nicht, es ist ganz einfach viel, viel schwieriger als jemals zuvor, nahezu unmöglich."

„Aber du bist doch immerhin schon ein Stück weit gekommen. Wie weit genau aus der Zukunft kommst du?"

„Keine Ahnung, eine Minute vielleicht?"

„Und du bist schon jetzt so sehr aus der Puste?"

„Sag' ich doch!"

„O.K., alles klar, beruhige dich erstmal wieder…" Sie nimmt beide meiner Hände und hält sie auf halber Strecke zwischen uns. „Komm wieder zu Atem, vielleicht kann ich dir Hilfestellung geben."

„Und wie willst du das anstellen?"

„Na ja, ich kann natürlich nicht aus eigener Erfahrung sprechen, aber BetaMax hat mir gelegentlich sehr ausführlich erklärt, wie sie ihre Kräfte benutzt und was sie unternimmt, um sie noch weiter zu strecken. Sie… war ein bisschen besessen von der ganzen Sache, nur mal ganz unter uns. Du wirst ihr doch nicht verraten, dass ich das gesagt habe, oder?"

„Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher, Chloe."

„Puh, nochmal Glück gehabt. Also gut, ganz zu Beginn, als sie sich erstmals so richtig damit befasst hat, da hat sie… _du_ hast gesagt, die größte Hürde, die dich am allermeisten zurückhält, wäre die Art und Weise, wie du in deinem Kopf an die ganze Angelegenheit herangehst. Du hattest lange Zeit gedacht, dass du die Zeit als Ganzes um dich herum zurückdrehst—also… buchstäblich die Realität, das Universum und die gesamte Raumzeit mit deinen bloßen Händen krümmst und wieder zurücklenkst. Aber das ist nicht was du tust."

„Äh. O.K.?"

„ _Du_ bist diejenige, die durch die Zeit reist, Max. Deine Kräfte lassen dich durch die Zeit flitzen, genau wie sich jeder normal Sterbliche auch durch den Raum bewegen kann. Du hattest erzählt, es auf diese Weise zu betrachten, hätte dir erst richtig die Augen geöffnet. Es hatte sich für dich wie eine komplett neue Art der Wahrnehmung angefühlt. Und mal ganz ehrlich, denk doch mal darüber nach: Was ist wohl eher wahrscheinlich? Dass sich das gesamte Universum deinem Willen unterwirft oder aber dass du ganz einfach selbst die zeitliche Dimension rauf- und wieder runterlatschst?"

Ich tue, wie mir geheißen, und denke wirklich ernsthaft darüber nach. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte mich bislang überhaupt noch nie so richtig mit der tieferliegenden Semantik des Zeitreisens auseinandergesetzt. Ich habe immer einfach nur auf gut Glück meine Hand ausgestreckt und es geschehen lassen. Oder vielmehr… _un_ -geschehen.

Ich vermute, was sie sagt ergibt Sinn…

„Aber wie genau soll mir das weiterhelfen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht meditierst du nochmal eine Runde darüber nach oder so? Mehr fällt mir dazu auch nicht ein. Du könntest doch auch mal das Denken übernehmen—nur zur Abwechslung, wie wär's damit?"

„Oh mein Gott, wieso tue ich mir dich eigentlich immer noch an?"

„Es ist und bleibt ein Mysterium. Also los jetzt, mach die Augen zu und grübel mal scharf darüber nach, du Hirni. Befreie deinen Geist. Such einfach ganz tief in dir drin, in deiner Seele oder irgend so ein Rotz. Ich bleibe solange hier sitzen und aale mich ganz still und leise in meiner kosmischen Irrelevanz."

Hierzu also ist mein Leben nun verkommen: dilettantische Zeitreisetipps und fortwährende Unverschämtheiten von meiner alten besten, neuen festen Freundin. Ich versuche mich also zu entspannen und folge ihrem Rat. Vielleicht fällt es mir jetzt leichter, wenn ich die Sache mit dieser neuen Art der Herangehensweise in meinem Kopf betrachte.

Ich will meine Hand heben, doch sie hält sie wieder einmal fest an Ort und Stelle. „Halt, stopp! Ich habe genug davon, dich dauernd so sehr zu verhätscheln. Schluss jetzt mit den Stützrädern."

Ich öffne meine Augen und blinzle sie entgeistert an. „Woher weißt du, dass wir das vorhin gesagt haben?"

Chloes Grinsen ist so breit und süffisant wie eh und je. „Wie schon gesagt, ich habe mich nun mal in eine Zeitreisende verliebt. Ich denke viel darüber nach, wie sich unsere Gespräche wohl in der Zukunft abspielen." Sie drückt liebevoll meine Finger. „Ich halte mit all meiner Kraft und für alle Zeit an dieser Hand fest. Der einzige Weg, diesen Klauen deine Freiheit zu entreißen, führt zurück in die Vergangenheit. Also worauf wartest du?"

„Ich mach' ja schon, boah ey…"

Also schön. Noch einmal stürmt. Lasst uns besonnen und wohlüberlegt an die Sache herangehen. So schwer kann das doch nicht sein.

Augen geschlossen und Hand gesenkt, Chloe gibt endlich Ruhe und so sind es nur noch die Kraft und ich unter uns. Sie fühlt sich an wie eine Quelle der endlosen Möglichkeit in mir, eine angespannte Sprungfeder voll aufgestauter Energie, welche sich nicht nur über meinen Verstand, sondern über meinen ganzen Körper und noch weit jenseits darüber hinaus erstreckt. Und genau wie ich meinen Beinen befehlen kann, mich zu tragen, so kann ich auch diese Kraft dazu nutzen, die Welt um mich herum zu beeinflussen. Nein, vielmehr… mich durch die Zeit dorthin zu tragen, wohin ich es wünsche. Ich bewege den Berg nicht, ich bewege _mich_ zu _ihm_.

Ich greife mit meinem Geist nach der Kraft, vorsichtig versetzte ich einen Teil dieser aufgestauten Energie in die Tat um. Und sofort dröhnt mein Schädel unter dem Druck, wie eingeklemmt in einen Schraubstock, der Widerwille der Realität, sich meinem Willen zu beugen, ist so grenzenlos wie eh und je. Oder… etwa nicht?

Ich bewege mich so langsam wie nur irgend möglich, entziehe dem Quell das kleinst mögliche Rinnsal meiner Kraft und konzentriere mich zunächst ausschließlich darauf, zu ertasten wie sie sich anfühlt. Ich achte bewusst nicht auf die Welt um mich herum, fokussiere mich ausschließlich auf mein Inneres: Wie genau fühlt es sich an, durch die Zeit zu reisen? Unter solch gewissenhafter Betrachtung blüht die Erfahrung erstmals in all ihrer vielschichtigen Finesse vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Sie ist eine vor sich hin flackernde Materie, ein außerweltliches Ebben und Fluten, welches in perfekt zyklischen Intervallen pulsiert und vibriert. Jene Last, die ich dabei stets spüre, schwillt an zu einem bebenden Pochen, intensiviert sich und flaut dann wieder ab, als tanzte sie zu einer entfernten, unbeschreiblichen und unhörbaren Melodie, welche von den Grenzen dieses Universums widerhallt, gleich einer unerreichbar weitenläufigen Zukunftsmusik.

Sie klingt atemberaubend schön. Sie trägt so viel mehr Nuancen, Facetten und Schattierungen in sich, als es mir je zuvor bewusst war, als ich es je auch nur hätte erahnen können, warum nur habe ich mir nie zuvor die Zeit genommen, diese grundlegendste Essenz meiner Wahnsinnssuperkräfte zu erforschen? Und es ist auch in diesem Augenblick der Erkenntnis, dass mir klar ersichtlich wird, was mich die ganze Zeit über behindert hatte. Etwas Anderes ist hier noch am Werk. Etwas, das ich nicht bemerkt hatte, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

Da ist… eine Art Schwelle. Über den Druck und den Schmerz hinweg ertaste ich ihre Konturen, stoße mich an ihren Ecken und Kanten, die mir den Weg verwehren. Zurück in der alten, sturmfreien Realität, die ich vernichtete, fühlte sich die Kraft an, als wäre sie hinter einer Türe versperrt. Doch diese Schwelle—dieser Damm hier vor mir, wirkt vielmehr wie Narbengewebe, wie Wundschorf, welcher dort willkürlich gewachsen ist und mir den Weg zu blockieren sucht, enganliegend an den Rand einer frisch geschlagenen Wunde, deren Blutung gerade erst gestoppt hat. Mein Wille dringt nur mühsam durch sie hindurch und ich kann gerade mal wenige Tropfen der Kraft, die jenseits dieser Schwelle auf mich wartet, für mich schöpfen.

Warum ist sie hier? Ist sie etwas, das von einem meiner vergangenen Selbst geschaffen wurde? Etwas, das ich von ihnen übernommen habe? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dieses Problem oben auf dem Leuchtturm gehabt zu haben. Ist sie gar ein Nebeneffekt dessen, dass ich nun schon zum wiederholten Male meine eigene Psyche mit rundum neuen Erinnerungen überschrieben habe? Ist sie womöglich etwas, das BetaMax willentlich geschaffen hatte, ein Teil dieses zerrütteten Gehirns, welches sie mir vermacht hat? Oder hat sie ihren Ursprung am Ende gar an einem Ort oder einer Zeit, welche ich noch nicht einmal in meinen abgründigsten Träumen ahnen könnte?

Ich habe absolut keinen blassen Schimmer. Ich glaube, ihre Herkunft ist nun auch gar nicht von Bedeutung, fürs Erste. Ich kann jedenfalls deutlich spüren, wie die Schwelle ganz klar unter meinem fortwährenden Fühlen und Tasten nachgibt und leise zu wanken beginnt. Mit nur ausreichender Entschlossenheit und Willenskraft sollte es mir gelingen, sie zum Einsturz zu bringen.

Ich verschwende keinen weiteren Gedanken darauf. Ich werfe mich mit all meiner Kraft und Seele dagegen, getrieben vom überwältigenden Gefühl dieser neugewonnenen Erkenntnis und nicht zuletzt auch einer Prise purer Verzweiflung. Mein Wille kämpft gegen sie an, schmettert sich ihr entgegen mit einer Wucht, die beinahe schon physisch gegen meinen tatsächlichen Leib zurückprallt; ich kann fühlen, wie dieser Zweikampf anschwillt zum offenen Krieg, nicht mehr nur in meinem Kopf, sondern bis in jeden noch so kleinen Winkel meines Körpers, in jede Zelle; ein einziger, gedankenzerfetzend schmerzhafter Ansturm entbrennt in mir um die Oberhand über diese Quelle der Macht. Die Agonie meines Daseins nimmt derweil unentwegt zu, sie erwächst zu einem schier unerträglichen Ausmaß—und noch während ich von ihrem Feuer umhüllt und verzehrt werde, entgleitet mir langsam, Stück für Stück, mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde, in der dieser Kampf anhält, allmählich jegliche Hoffnung, das letzte, was noch zwischen mir und meinem unausweichlichen Schicksal jenseits dieser nicht enden wollenden Todesqualen auf mich wartet—der Tunnel dieser Straße erstreckt sich bis in die Unendlichkeit vor meinen Füßen, endlos und so schwarz wie die Nacht—vor meinem inneren Auge bin ich die letzte Wacht dieses brennenden Hauses, umgeben von hoch aufragenden Säulen lodernder Flammen kämpfe ich mit blutigen Händen an gegen den Brand, blind und wild keuchend, da Rauch und Asche mir Lungen und Brustkorb innen wie außen verätzt, meine Tränen sind einsame Tropfen in der tosenden Glut—ich bin eine verlorene Seele, tief in den schwarzen Schächten dieser finsteren Mine schürfe ich allein und verlassen, mit nichts als Fingernägeln und Zähnen und ihrem Geschenk aus Silber und Gold bewaffnet, nach dem Licht meiner Sonne, deren zärtliche Wärme und sanftes Licht mich dereinst erfüllten—ich bin ein misslungener Zauberlehrling, hilflos zapple ich an gegen die endlosen Massen aus Wasser, ertränkt und zerquetscht im luftleeren Raum dieses schwarzen Tiefseegrabens zerre ich zwecklos an den Ketten meiner Zwangsjacke, sie hält mich verpuppt und konserviert mein Blut, während die Künstlerin meines Schicksals sich mir schon von oben herab auf allen achten nähert und dürstet nach meinem Fleisch…

Ich bin so sehr verstrickt in diesen Kampf, dass es mich wie ein Donnerschlag überkommt, als die Blockade urplötzlich vor mir nachgibt.

Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung breche ich hindurch, und wie als stemmte ich mich mit all meiner Kraft gegen eine verschlossene Türe, die sich ruckartig von innen öffnet, fühle ich, wie sich mein Körper schlagartig mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit in die Vergangenheit schleudert. Um mich herum verkommen rückwärts gesprochene Worte zu einem einzigen jaulenden Wortsalat. Ich öffne meine Augen und werde geblendet von einer überwältigend flimmernden Verkettung des dahinrasenden Ungeschehens: Da ist Chloe, dann ist sie wieder weg, dann auf einmal doch wieder da, alles im selben stundenlang währenden Augenblick. Von Panik ergriffen versuche ich mich irgendwie zu verlangsamen, wieder zum Stehen zu gelangen, doch ich kontrolliere diese Zeitreise längst nicht mehr—es ist, als ob ich mich selbst mit unbändiger Geschwindigkeit von der Gegenwart aus in die Vergangenheit katapultiert hätte und meine Kraft nun nicht mehr ausreichte, mich von dieser überwältigenden Schwerfälligkeit wieder abzubremsen. Ich bin ein Streber und die coolen Kids haben mich in eine Tonne gestopft und mich den Hügel hinuntergestoßen und alles, was mir noch bleibt, ist, mich festzuhalten für den unvermeidlichen Aufprall, der das Ende meiner Reise markiert…

Keinen Augenblick später und meine Zeitreise kommt krachend zum Stehen. Mit drehenden Sinnen, orientierungslos taumelnd, nach vorne gekrümmt kniend und atemlos bebend, so als hätte mir gerade jemand in die Brustgegend getreten, lässt sie mich endlich auf den Kissen unseres überdimensionierten Bettes zum Erliegen kommen.

„Whoa!" Chloes überraschter Aufschrei kommt irgendwo von draußen jenseits der Türe. Der Schwindel lässt meinen Kopf sich im Kreis um sich selbst drehen. Unsere Schlafkoje, wieder hell erleuchtet trotz der verdunkelten Fenster, da die Sonne draußen nun wieder hoch am Himmel steht, dreht sich um mich herum in einer einzigen, gewaltigen Spirale aus Formen und Farben. „Max? Wo bist du hin?"

 _Hier drin,_ will ich antworten, doch ich könnte in diesem Augenblick nicht einmal mit Gewissheit sagen, wo in meinem Gesicht sich überhaupt mein Mund befindet.

Eine Spur Sorge erfüllt ihre Stimme. „Max?" Ich kann sie den Flur entlangstiefeln hören bevor ihre Konturen verschwommen im Türrahmen erscheinen. Ihre schlanke Form und schwarzen Haare im Kontrast zum warmen Kerzenlicht aus dem Nachbarraum. „Oh, Scheiße, Max. Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt. Eben noch passe ich auf dich kleine Schlafmütze auf und im nächsten Moment löst dich vor meinen Augen in Luft auf."

Ich versuche mich auf meine Hände gestützt halbwegs aufzurichten. „Scheiß… doch… die Wand an."

Die Wände um uns herum scheinen sich allmählich wieder zu beruhigen und ich komme auch langsam wieder zu Atem. Ich gehe sicher, dass ich auch kein Nasenbluten habe, und glücklicherweise weise bleiben meine Finger auch tatsächlich sauber.

Chloe setzt sich an meine Seite und legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Was ist passiert?"

 _Wake Me_ spielt wieder auf der Stereoanlage, was schon mal ein furchtbares Vorzeichen ist. Ich sehe mich um, so langsam fühle ich mich wieder fast normal. Genau wie befürchtet sitzt unser erster Maat Bongo wieder teilnahmslos unbekümmert zwischen den Kissen.

„Verdammt, das war viel zu weit. Ich habe völlig die Kontrolle verloren, ich bin viel zu weit…"

„Oh, verstehe. Wir pfuschen also mit der Zeit rum, cool. Wie weit bist du—"

„Es ist _überhaupt_ nicht cool. Verdammte Scheiße."

„Hey, jetzt komm schon, mach dich doch nicht selber fertig deswegen, du musst dich halt erst wieder daran gewöhnen. Gib mir einfach die Kurzzusammenfassung, dass ich mich nicht unnötig wiederhole."

„Nein, du verstehst nicht, die Markierung… ich bin darüber hinausgeschossen. Kacke, ich habe sogar unseren ersten Kuss weggenommen, ich habe _alles_ weggenommen!"

„Ersten Kuss? Volltreffer! Ich wusste, dass es klappen würde."

„Oh mein Gott, Chloe, ich meine es ernst, du _wolltest_ , dass ich ihn dir lasse…"

Sie lacht und rempelt mich seitlich gegen die Schulter, als könne sie mich so zur Besinnung bringen. „Du bist ja sowas von süß. Unmöglich, dass ich dir nicht gesagt habe, du sollst dir keine großen Gedanken darüber machen. Schenk mir doch einfach einen neuen ersten Kuss und die Sache ist gegessen."

„Aber es war so ein wundervoller Moment vorhin. Ich hatte mich über dich und deine übertrieben romantische Stimmung lustig gemacht und dir war es erst super-peinlich und mir wurde ganz duselig schon alleine davon, dich anzusehen, so als müsste ich explodieren, wenn ich dich nicht sofort und auf der Stelle küsse, und deshalb… deshalb habe ich es dann auch getan und du hast es geliebt und jetzt…"

Meine Augen füllen sich schon langsam mit Tränen. So schön sie auch gewesen sein mag, es geht mir hier nicht einmal nur um die Erinnerung an sich. Ich konnte ihr die _eine Sache_ , um die sie mich gebeten hatte, nicht erfüllen. Ich habe sie enttäuscht und sie weiß es nicht einmal. Welch grausamer Gedanke.

„Hey, hey, du brauchst deswegen doch nicht gleich zu weinen, jetzt komm schon."

„Es war so wunderbar, Chloe. Du wolltest ihn behalten, und ich hab's auch ehrlich versucht. Es war unser Kuss und er war einfach perfekt…"

Sie streichelt mir sanft den Rücken. „Da, wo der herkam, gibt es noch viel mehr von der Sorte, weißt du? Ich sag's ja nur."

„Du bist echt unglaublich, wie kannst du nur so lässig damit umgehen?"

Sie gluckst über meine Worte. „Na ja, folgende Situation ist der Fall: Dummerweise habe ich mich nun mal in eine Zeitreisende verliebt."

„Verliebt," beende ich den Satz zeitgleich mit ihr. Es bringt sie erneut zum Lachen.

„Ganz genau." Sie bringt ihre Fingerspitzen an mein Kinn und hebt es an, genau wie sie es in den Filmen immer machen. „Hey," flüstert sie. Ich sehe zu ihr auf und unsere Blicke treffen sich. Sie lächelt mich an. „Schenk mir doch einfach einen anderen wunderbaren Moment, Max. Oder hast du vielleicht keinen mehr davon übrig? Hast du etwa nur eine ganz begrenzte Anzahl davon auf Lager, ist es das?"

Ein Schaudern fährt mir über die Haut, als wir uns so ansehen. In ihren Augen spiegelt sich so viel Liebe wider, als könne sie haargenau verstehen, warum diese Situation so schmerzlich für mich ist. Und dann kapiere ich es endlich. _Natürlich_ tut es ihr leid, wenn sie ihre Erinnerungen verliert und ich die einzige bin, die ständig alles behält. Welche Person, die noch halbwegs bei klarem Verstand ist, würde das denn nicht stören? Doch es tut ihr noch weit mehr leid, wie es _mich_ trifft. Sie weiß ganz genau, welche Schuld es mir bringt. Chloe hat sich beigebracht loszulassen, denn Festhalten würde nur bedeuten, _mir_ Schmerz zu bereiten.

Die Verbindung zwischen uns fühlt sich an, als wäre sie geradezu greifbar—ich atme sie ein, ich schwimme in ihr. Ich nehme ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und bringe unsere innige Verbindung mit meinen Lippen zum Ausdruck. Ich schenke ihr alles was ich habe mit diesem Kuss. Ich will ihn so gut wie beim ersten Mal machen, ihn noch weit besser machen, ihn zu allem machen, was sie jemals möchte. Chloe empfängt ihn mit derselben heißen und hungrigen Glut wie zuvor auch schon, sie heißt mich willkommen in ihren Armen, die sich wieder vertraut um meine Hüften schlingen und mich nur noch näher an sie heranbringen.

Als sich unsere Münder diesmal trennen verschwende ich keinen weiteren Gedanken darauf und stürze mich gleich wieder auf sie, ich pirsche mich nur noch näher an sie heran. Ich bringe meine Arme um ihren Hals und lehne mich ihr unersättlich wie das Kussmonster, das ich bin, entgegen, genieße den verführerischen Geschmack ihres Atems auf meiner Zunge. Ihre Zunge fährt mir über die Lippen wie eine vorsichtig gemeinte Anregung, eine behutsame Frage nach meiner Zustimmung. Ich gewähre sie ihr mit meiner eigenen, nervös und eifrig. Ich werde immer gewagter und verwegener mit jeder weiteren Berührung. Während wir uns küssen, presse ich mich immer mehr gegen ihren Körper, suche so viel Kontakt mit ihr wie möglich. Sie lehnt sich auf dem Bett zurück, doch ich jage ihr ohne ein Zögern nach. Wohin auch immer sie gehen mag, ich werde ihr überallhin folgen.

Ich liege auf ihr, sie fühlt, wie mein Atem erschaudert, ich fühle, wie ihr Herz gegen meine Brust schlägt. Ihre Finger fahren durch mein Haar, ich küsse sie, ich kann gar nicht genug von ihr kriegen, ich will jeden einzelnen Zentimeter ihrer Haut nach deren Beschaffenheit und Geschmack erkunden. Ich knabbere leicht an ihrer Unterlippe, einfach um zu erfahren, wie sie sich wohl anfühlen mag. Sie gibt das leiseste und absolut erregendste, kleine Stöhnen von sich.

Ich verlasse ihren Mund und wende mich ihrer Wange zu, ich widme mich ihrem Kiefer, ich gebe mich ihrem Hals hin.

„Wow… wow, Max, hey."

Ihre Worte sind mehr ein atemloses Stöhnen. Ich kann ihren Sinn oder ihre Absicht nicht heraushören, ich presse nur immer weiter meine Lippen gegen die Wärme ihrer Haut, hier hin, dort hin und noch weiter. Ich verliere mich in ihr, ich versinke in ihren Armen, ich will ihr niemals wieder von der Seite weichen.

„Max, es… das wird hier langsam echt intensiv…"

Ich ziehe mich zurück und sehe sie an, meine Lider hängen schwer wie in Trance. Sie ist unter mir, fiebriges Herzklopfen, lechzend außer Atem. Niemals zuvor in meinem ganzen Leben habe ich etwas mit einem solch inbrünstigen Verlangen begehrt.

„Das war die ganze Idee dahinter," hauche ich und küsse sie von Neuem. Mein Bauch ist erfüllt von einem unbändig aufgeregten Flattern, so als könne er jedem Moment davonfliegen.

Sie spricht zwischen den Küssen. „Nein, ich weiß ja, ich… warte, Max… mach langsam…"

Es braucht mich eine ganze Weile bis ich begreife, was sie mir zu sagen versucht. Alles, was ich will, ist, sie nur wieder auf meiner Zunge zu schmecken. Ich will fühlen, wie ihre Lungen sich gegen meinen Brustkorb heben, und dem Flüstern ihrer Haut auf der meinen lauschen.

„Max, bitte… nein, stopp."

Ich stoppe. Wenn du im Bett bist und jemand will, dass du stoppst, dann stoppst du. So und nicht anders hat das Ganze schlichtweg zu laufen. Nein heißt Nein.

Doch sehe sie nur an, verwirrt. Warum stoppen? Ich will nicht, dass es stoppt, es soll nicht wieder aufhören. Und jede Silbe ihrer Körpersprache verrät mir, dass sie es ganz genauso wenig wollen kann.

„Hör mich an, in Ordnung?"

Ihr Ton lässt eine stechende Furcht in meine Brust fahren. „Du… willst nicht?"

Sie lacht wie aus heiterem Himmel, so als hätte ich ihr gerade die absurdeste Geschichte auf den ganzen weiten Welt erzählt. „Machst du _Witze_? Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, an genau dieser Stelle weiter zu machen, liebend gerne auch bis ganz ans Ende—ich kann ja kaum jemals an irgendetwas Anderes denken. Aber wir haben leider immer noch scheiß-viel Arbeit zu erledigen und nicht gerade endlos viel Zeit dafür, selbst _mit_ deinen Kräften. Und Sexy-Zeugs zurücknehmen ist bei uns ein eindeutiger Regelverstoß. Habe ich dir schon von unseren Regeln erzählt?"

„Ja schon, aber… wir haben doch bestimmt zumindest ein _bisschen_ Zeit übrig. Richtig? Vielleicht… zwanzig Minuten? Oder… eine Stunde. Oder zwei."

Sie lacht wieder, doch das Bedauern steht ihr klar ins Gesicht geschrieben. Meine Worte klingen verzweifelt selbst in meinen eigenen Ohren. Wie konnte ich nur in diese Situation geraten? Es ist kaum zehn Minuten her, da war ich noch vollständig bedient mit unserem harmlosen hin-und-her-Geflirte. Vielleicht wäre irgendwann heute Nacht etwas zwischen uns passiert. Vielleicht auch erst in ein paar Tagen. Die Eventualität war eine permanente Konstante in meinem Hinterkopf, doch selbst noch beim besten Willen genoss sie niemals absolute Priorität.

Hier und jetzt jedoch, in diesem Moment, wird jeder einzelne meiner Gedanken nur davon beherrscht, wie nahe sie mir ist, und wie viel näher ich ihr noch sein will.

Sie schüttelt den Kopf in betroffener Ungläubigkeit. „Verfluchte Kacke, ist das jetzt beschissen. Schon die ganze Zeit über hatte ich mich weit mehr darauf gefreut, als du dir überhaupt vorstellen kannst. Ich kann echt nicht fassen, dass ich diejenige sein muss, die dich abweist." Sie rollt sich unter mir heraus, sodass wir beide auf unseren Seiten liegen, einander gegenüber. Ihre Hand findet wieder meine Schulter. „Max… ich hasse es, dich derart bevormunden zu müssen, aber die Wahrheit ist, wir sind nun mal nicht so weit gekommen, indem wir die ganze Zeit nur planlos rumgemacht haben, wenn es stattdessen Arbeit zu erledigen gab. _Gut möglich_ können wir sogar ganze Tage entbehren, aber wir sollten uns erst an unsere Prioritäten halten und uns zunächst ausreichend vorbereiten. Ich brauche dich startklar und einsatzbereit, falls alles wieder ohne jegliche Vorwarnung zu Bruch gehen sollte und die Kacke wieder anfängt zu dampfen."

Sie sucht meinen Blickkontakt, geht sicher, dass ich auch verstehe. Ich kann spüren, wie jedes Wort, das ihren Mund verlässt, einen bitteren Beigeschmack auf ihrer Zunge hinterlässt. „Erst sollte die Arbeit kommen, danach haben wir noch immer genug Zeit fürs Vergnügen. Einverstanden? Obwohl… du wirst wahrscheinlich ziemlich ausgelaugt sein, wenn es soweit ist, also… Wir warten einfach ab und sehen dann von dort aus weiter, in Ordnung? Aber als allererstes sollten wir uns an die Arbeit machen."

Chloe befeuchtet ihre Lippen sogar noch während sie spricht. Die Art und Weise wie ihre Lippen glänzen macht mich gaga im Kopf.

„Nein."

Sie hebt eine überraschte Augenbraue. Mein Gesicht glüht wie eine Herdplatte.

„Das sehe ich anders," fange ich an. „Du wirst _mich_ jetzt mal anhören."

Mach daraus zwei überraschte Augenbrauen.

„Ich durfte mir gerade stundenlang Erzählungen von unseren gemeinsamen Abenteuern anhören. Und willst du wissen, was davon am allermeisten bei mir hängengeblieben ist?" Es ist eine rhetorische Frage, daher warte ich gar nicht erst auf ihre Antwort, sie kennt sie ohnehin schon. „Ich stand in den letzten Monaten öfters vor Tod oder Gefangennahme oder beidem zugleich, als ich überhaupt noch mitzählen könnte. Unser Leben war ein einziger konstanter Schauer aus Pech und anderem Scheißdreck mit kaum nennenswerten Atempausen hier und da. Ist das soweit akkurat?"

„Ich hätte jetzt nicht unbedingt ‚ _einziger_ ' gesagt, aber…"

„Nahe genug dran, oder nicht? Der springende Punkt ist… alles könnte den Bach runtergehen heute Abend, oder morgen, oder Gott weiß, wann sonst. Ich werde tun, was immer nötig sein wird, wenn es soweit ist. Aber wir beide gönnen uns hier und jetzt, in diesem Moment, ausnahmsweise mal eine gottverdammte Pause, und es existiert nicht eine unmittelbare Bedrohung in der Nähe, also warum sollten wir nicht einfach das Beste daraus machen?"

Sie schürzt ihre Lippen und sieht mich mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Ihre Augen wandern zu meinen Lippen, hinab in Richtung meines kaum vorhandenen Dekolletés und darüber hinaus…

„Chloe, ich will verdammt sein, ehe du mich als Jungfrau sterben lässt."

Ihr Lachen ist exakt worauf ich es abgesehen hatte—jäh, ungeschönt herrlich und aus vollem Halse, mit ebenso einem Hauch verlegener Empörung wie verwegener Arglist. Ihre Finger verlassen meine Schulter und wagen sich langsam auf ihren Pfad, den ihre Augen bereits ausgekundschaftet hatten. Verspielt fummelt sie mit dem Kragen meines Oberteils herum. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es dich zutiefst schockieren wird, aber… du hattest diese exakt selben Argumente schon einmal vorgetragen. BetaMax war mitten in der Nacht aufgetaucht, sie musste feststellen, dass wir beide nackt waren, und…"

„Und es hat funktioniert, oder nicht?"

„Das hat es wohl, ja. Aber es hatte damals auch deutlich weniger gebraucht, um mich zu überzeugen."

„Aber du bist doch auch so schon längst überzeugt! Also schön, dann lass es mich eben so herum ausdrücken: Du hast ohnehin schon zugegeben, dass ich hier der Käpt'n bin, also wirst du auch gefälligst tun, was ich dir befehle."

„Oh-ho! Ist das so? Na los doch, da bin ich ja mal gespannt, das könnte gut werden."

„Es _wird_ gut werden."

Die Worte, die sich schon drängen, meinen Mund zu verlassen, lassen mein Herz wie wild in meiner Brust pochen. Ihnen eine Stimme zu verleihen, klingt beinahe nach Wahnsinn, einer dummen, unvernünftigen Sache, der ich wohl nur jemals in einer kindischen Mutprobe Folge leisten würde.

„Folgendes wird hier gleich passieren, Chloe."

Sag es einfach, Max. Die Szene brennt schon ganz klar und deutlich in deinem Kopf. Sie ist leichtsinnig und unverantwortlich und sie ist exakt wonach es dir verlangt.

„Du wirst mich ausziehen…" Sag ihr alles, von vorne bis hinten. Halte ja ihren Augenkontakt. „Und dann…" Nicht zögern. Nun sag es schon, verfickt nochmal. „Und dann wirst du Liebe mit mir machen. Und du wirst damit weitermachen solange du kannst, bis wir beide zu müde und erschöpft sind, um sie noch weiter zu machen..."

Ihr bescheuertes und selbstgefälliges Grinsen ist ihr nichts als aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Ihre Augen stehen etwas weit geöffnet, ihr Atem ist flach und unregelmäßig. Ihre Wangen geziert von einer verführerischen Röte, die mir das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen lässt.

„Und dann werde ich in deinen Armen einschlafen," erkläre ich ihr zu Ende. „Und Kraft meines Amtes als AlphaMax weiß ich, dass es so und nicht anders passieren wird, und weil uns das Leben dieses _eine Mal_ eine Pause gönnen wird… werden die Erinnerungen für immer unser sein..."

Sie starrt mich weiter an. Ihre verspielten Finger fangen wieder an, an meinem Oberteil herumzufummeln. Sie fährt sich erneut mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

„Hast du noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Chloe hatte keine Fragen mehr, wie sich schnell herausstellte. Meine Instruktionen waren ihr Anweisung genug. Sie wusste haargenau, was sie zu tun hatte, und auch wie sie es zu tun hatte, und das gleich auf vielfältige Arten und Weisen.

Um genau zu sein, von diesem Punkt an vorwärts hatte sie zum allergrößten Teil das Kommando übernommen…

Aber nur weil ich es ihr erlaubt habe.


	9. Zwischensequenzen

Akt 2: Lots of Time

Kapitel 9: Zwischensequenzen

Jeffersons Hand schließt sich um mein Genick, fest genug, um mir das Atmen zu erschweren. Seine grausame Fratze ist der meinen aufdringlich nahe.

„Max, ich glaube, du solltest ehrlich sein mit dir selber… ein Teil von dir muss doch Gefallen daran finden, mir auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert zu sein. Warum sonst solltest du ständig zu mir zurückkehren?"

Ich würde ihm seine verfickte Nase abbeißen, wenn ich nur könnte.

„Du bist Schnee von gestern, Arschloch. Ich habe größere Probleme als dich am Hal—"

Der Rest meiner Worte wird erstickt, als er überraschend mit seiner Hand zudrückt. Er dreht meinen Kopf grob zur Seite und schnüffelt an meinem entblößten Nacken. Ich liege im Bett, meine gesamte Kleidung ist fort, ich kann mich nicht bewegen.

„Da wäre ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher," zischelt er in mein Ohr. „Ich denke, dein größtes Problem steckt noch immer in dir selbst, Max. Ich hoffe, du wirst dich an mich und unsere gemeinsamen Gespräche erinnern, sobald du vor dein unweigerliches Ende trittst. Gut möglich wirst du mich sogar erwähnen, ehe du um deinen Tod bettelst. Das würde mir überaus schmeicheln."

 _Du bist gar nichts, du bist schon längst tot_ , will ich schreien, doch heraus kommt nur dieses hilflose und krampfhafte Röcheln nach Luft. Seine Daumen drücken noch fester in meinen Kehlkopf, sein schwarzer Schemen zeichnet sich bedrohlich über mir ab in der Dunkelheit.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass ich tot bin, Max?" Sein Schatten lehnt sich so nahe zu mir herunter, dass ich meine schreckentstellte Reflexion in seinen schwarzen Pupillen erkennen kann. „Bist du dir da _ganz_ _sicher_?"

Ich kann nicht antworten. Ich kann nicht atmen.

„Oh, aber ich muss ja tot sein, nicht wahr? Deine über alles geliebte Chloe hat es schließlich selbst gesagt. Sie hätte doch bestimmt keinen Grund, dich anzulügen, oder, Max?"

Sein Gewicht erdrückt mich mit unerbittlicher Endgültigkeit. Er wird meine Luftröhre zermalmen, noch bevor ich ersticke. Ich kann nicht einmal mehr versuchen, dagegen anzukämpfen.

„Sag mir, Max, wenn ich tot bin, wer erwürgt dich dann hier gerade?"

Auf einmal erklingt Jeffersons Stimme von der Seite des Bettes. Jemand anders kniet über mir und zerquetscht mir die Gurgel mit all ihrer Kraft.

Ich kann mich endlich bewegen, doch es ist zwecklos, sie ist weit stärker als ich. In meiner Verzweiflung kratze ich ihre Hände und Arme blutig, ich schlage wild um mich und trete ihr in den Unterleib, sie reagiert nicht einmal. Ich flehe lautlos um mein Leben, winde mich in jede Richtung, außerstande zu auch nur einem Atemzug. Ich spüre, wie meine Sinne beginnen zu schwinden. Ihre teilnahmslos kalten Gesichtszüge werden dunkel und verschwimmen hinter einem strähnigen Vorhang aus Schwarz.

Chloes Gesicht ist eine emotionslose Maske, während sie den letzten Tropfen an Lebenskraft aus meinem hilflosen Kadaver herausquetscht.

* * *

Ich schrecke auf aus meinem Schlaf mit einem tiefen, keuchenden Atemzug. Für einen Moment lang kann ich nichts anderes tun, als atmen und mich darauf konzentrieren, etwas Sauerstoff in meine Lungen zu bekommen, während meine Sinne allmählich zurückkehren. Ich liege auf der Seite, durch die verdunkelten Fenster erkenne ich draußen gerade noch so das schwindende Tageslicht, der ganze Raum ist erfüllt vom schläfrigen Nachglühen der Sonne in meinem Rücken. Mein Kopf ruht auf ihrem Arm, Chloe schnarcht ganz leise und friedlich hinter mir.

Ich fühle mich abscheulich, viel zu warm und schweißgebadet, er klebt mir widerlich auf der Haut. Im Augenblick verspüre ich dieses unabsichtlich instinktive Bedürfnis, möglichst von ihr wegzukommen. Schon allein der Gedanke überwältigt mich mit einem unbändigen Gefühl der Reue, doch auch sie lässt diesen animalischen Drang in mir nicht weniger real werden. Scheiß Albtraum gottverdammter.

Ich schäle mich von ihrem Körper und den klamm durchnässten Bettlaken. Sie gibt nicht mal einen Mucks von sich. Ich setzte mich am Bettrand auf, presse die Handflächen gegen meine Lider und reibe bis es schmerzt. Die Digitaluhr auf meinem Nachtkasten zeigt 17:33 Uhr. Es war gerade erst vier, als ich das letzte Mal einen Blick darauf geworfen hatte, ich war also gerade mal für höchstens eine Stunde lang weggetreten. Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich ganze zwölf schaffen können. Der Schlaf hängt mir noch immer in den Augen, als wäre er ein Luxus, den ich mir nicht leisten kann, oder eine Annehmlichkeit, die ich nicht verdient habe.

Während ich mich noch an den Traum zurückerinnere, überrollt mich eine weitere Welle der Selbstabscheu. Jaja, ich hab's ja kapiert. Diese bedingungslose Hingabe zu Chloe wird mich am Ende noch mein eigenes Leben kosten. Fick dich, Unterbewusstsein. Du bist wie immer subtil wie ein Vorschlaghammer ins Gesicht.

Nur ein Blick über meine Schulter und die Erinnerung an den Albtraum versinkt augenblicklich in jener Bedeutungslosigkeit, der er entstammt. Sie liegt weit ausgestreckt über einen Großteil unseres überdimensionierten Bettes, nackt in all ihrer Pracht. Die Laken sind ein einziges lumpiges Knäuel und überwiegend auf dem Boden verteilt. Ich kann mich nicht einmal mehr erinnern, dass ich versucht hätte einzuschlafen. Das letzte Bild in meinem Kopf ist, wie ich hier liege, keuchend außer Atem, und ihre tätowierte Schulter küsse, als wäre sie das anbetungswürdige Abbild einer allmächtigen Gottheit…

Es ist gut möglich, dass uns das Zeitgefühl ein wenig abhandengekommen ist. Oder vielmehr… hoffnungslos verloren gegangen. Ich würde es nicht einmal im Geringsten bereuen, selbst wenn jetzt gleich jeden Moment die Fenster explodierten unter Kugelhagel und Maschinengewehrdonner. Um es in Worte zu fassen, die fortan für alle Ewigkeit verschollen sein werden zwischen den Zeiten: Es war verfickt nochmal zauberhaft.

Es erweist sich als gewisse Herausforderung, vom Bett hochzukommen, doch ich bestehe—auch wenn mich dabei ein plötzlicher Anfall von Schwindel überkommt und ich mich auf die Kommode aufstützen muss, um nicht wieder hintenüber zu kippen auf Chloes schlafende Form. Ich fühle mich schon wieder völlig ausgezehrt. Dabei waren es doch gerade mal… na gut, schon ganze sieben Stunden seit unserem gemeinsamen Mittagessen. Wie viele Mahlzeiten ich wohl an einem normalen Tag und über diese ganzen Zeitreisen hinweg zu mir nehme? Wie viele Stunden dauern meine Tage überhaupt so im Durchschnitt? Und wie soll man überhaupt den Überblick behalten bei so etwas?

Man muss sich nur einmal vorstellen: Es ist gerade erst März und ich könnte mittlerweile schon neunzehn Jahre alt sein. Ein seltsamer Gedanke.

Ich schlurfe in Richtung Durchgang zum Wohnbereich, vorsichtig darauf achtend, dabei nicht allzu viel Lärm zu machen. Auf dem Weg nach draußen kämme ich mir mit den Fingern durchs Haar, muss aber sofort wieder aufgeben. Es ist ein einziges heilloses Chaos da oben, ein hoffnungsloser Kampf. Ich bemerke mein Oberteil am Boden und erwäge es einen Augenblick lang—wer weiß, wo meine restlichen Klamotten wohl alle gelandet sein mögen—aber drauf geschissen, warum sich überhaupt erst die Mühe machen. Könnte mich genauso gut auch gleich ganz der Freikörperkultur hingeben.

Ich schließe so leise wie möglich die Schiebetür hinter mir und betrete die Küche. Am Waschbecken angekommen spritze ich mir als allererste Amtshandlung kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und versuche, wenigstens halbwegs funktionstüchtig zu werden. Ich bemerke eine kleine Spinne in einer der Spülen. Ach, hallöchen und guten Abend, gruseliges Schlafspinnlein. Ist mir eine Ehre, endlich deine Bekanntschaft machen zu dürfen. Ich bin mir absolut sicher, an dir ist nichts im Geringsten Unheilvolles oder Bedrohliches dran…

Ich bespritze sie mit Wasser, bis sie in den Ausguss purzelt und hinuntergespült wird.

Ich trockne meine Hände ab und überprüfe den Kühlschrank auf potentiell essbare Inhalte, doch bald schon muss ich die Nase rümpfen ob des Angebotes. Äpfel, Mandarinen, Magerjogurt? Ich hatte gerade den absolut fantastischsten Sex überhaupt, ist da jetzt irgendwas Ungesundes und Fettiges etwa zu viel verlangt? Ist eine echt komische Vorstellung, dass eine von uns beiden auf geheime Einkaufsmission geht, um unsere geheime Geheimagenten-Speisekammer wieder aufzufüllen. Sehr geheimnisvoll. Ist das etwas, was wir jetzt machen? Gemeinsam einkaufen gehen? Es klingt so wunderbar bodenständig und banal im Vergleich zu all diesem abgedrehten Superheldengedöns.

Keine Minute später mache ich es mir auf dem Sofa gemütlich, stopfe mich wieder einmal mit Keksen voll und spüle sie mit einem von Chloes Bieren runter. Die Kombination der beiden Geschmäcker ist ganz schön ekelerregend, aber ich fühle mich heute Abend irgendwie rebellisch. BetaMax konnte Bier nicht ausstehen, war es nicht so? Tja, ich werde mich jetzt sowas von volllaufen lassen, wart's nur ab. Niemand schreibt mir vor, was ich zu trinken habe und was nicht. Passt bloß auf Missetäter-Max hier drüben auf, die Alte wird bald nicht mehr zu halten sein…

Ich stöbere durch meine Umhängetasche, die Chloe offenbar netterweise aus dem Auto geholt hat. Stifte, Notizblätter, Müsliriegel, ein kleiner Reisespiegel, …meine Kamera? Ich dachte, Chloe hätte die drüben auf der Theke liegen lassen, nachdem sie—

Nein, warte. Dieses dümmliche Foto im Badezimmer ist in dieser Zeitlinie ja niemals passiert. Oh je, all die Kopfschmerzen, die mich schon erwarten, sollte ich es jemals wagen, diesen Gordischen Zeitlinienknoten in meinem Kopf aufdröseln zu wollen, welch ein Spaß…

Und innerhalb seines gewohnten Faches befindet sich auch mein schwarzes Tagebuch des Todes. Darauf hatte ich es abgesehen. Könnte auch genauso gut gleich das ganze Gelese hinter mich bringen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich würde das sowieso viel lieber machen, solange ich für mich allein bin. Ich kenne mich, es gibt bestimmt einen Grund dafür, warum ich das alles privat gehalten habe. Auch wenn ich mir alles andere als sicher bin, ob ich diesen Grund auch tatsächlich erfahren will…

Ich nehme noch einen großzügigen Schluck Bier, hebe den Buchdeckel und—

Blargh, ernsthaft? Das ist ja widerlich, wer tut sich so etwas nur freiwillig an? Ich entsage mich deiner, Chloes Bier, und verdamme dich erneut in jene eisige Gruft, der du dereinst entsprangst. Also zurück in den Kühlschrank mit dir, aber dalli.

Ich besorge mir ein gutes, altes Glas Leitungswasser von der Spüle, kehre zum Sofa zurück, stopfte mir noch drei weitere Kekse in meinen unersättlichen Krümelmonsterschlund und fange endlich an zu lesen.

Oh ja, ich bin ja so eine Rebellin.

* * *

 _Hi, Max._

 _Ich bin's, dein Alter Ego aus der Unterwelt des Übernatürlichen. Ist das Leben nicht wundervoll?_

 _Es hatte sich irgendwie falsch angefühlt, das alte Tagebuch fortzusetzen, wo doch der Inhalt so grundlegend verschieden sein würde, doch nun sitze ich hier und habe keine Ahnung, wie ich mit diesem hier überhaupt anfangen soll. Ich mache nun schon zum wiederholten Mal alles rückgängig, was ich geschrieben habe. Ich komme mir gerade vor, als läge ich auf meinem Sterbebett, müsste meine Memoiren niederschreiben, ehe meine Zeit hier abläuft und mein letztes Stündlein schlägt._

 _Scheiß drauf. Chloe meint, ich soll mich abreagieren, also werde ich das jetzt auch tun._

 _Fick dich. Fick dich dafür, dass du mir nie mitgeteilt hast, wie viel Zeit mir noch bleibt. Ein einfaches Datum in der Notiz ist alles, was es gebraucht hätte. Du wirst niemals die wahre Bedeutung des Wortes „Existenzangst" erfahren, bevor du dich einmal auf dieser Seite der Gleichung befunden hast._

 _Und ja, ich weiß, dass du bloß wolltest, dass ich Chloe rette, in Ordnung, ich hab's ja kapiert. Aber zur selben Zeit bist du auch der dumme Drecksack, der sie überhaupt erst weggeworfen hat, nicht ich. Ich habe deine scheiß Nachricht nicht gebraucht. Du hast dir den leichten Ausweg herausgesucht und mir die ganze Drecksarbeit gelassen, und jetzt willst du einfach hereingeschneit kommen und dir deine Belohnung abkassieren, nicht wahr? Also am besten lässt du dir noch etwas länger Zeit, denn hier drüben ist die Kacke nach wie vor am Dampfen. Ich melde mich bei dir, sobald ich alles erledigt habe, wäre das so zufriedenstellend für dich?_

 _Mist. Jetzt schreibe ich hier schon wieder eine Entschuldigung nach der nächsten. Sich bei sich selber zu entschuldigen hört sich ziemlich plemplem an, findest du nicht auch?_

 _Ich bin einfach nur so stinksauer. Das Schicksal hat mich mit Pech überschüttet und nun reibe ich dir auch noch alles davon unter die Nase. Ich weiß, ich rede hier nur Blödsinn. Ich weiß, dass wir zwei beide ein und dieselbe Person sind, und ich weiß auch, dass du unsere Chloe wirklich gerettet hast. Ich weiß sogar, dass du weißt, dass ich weiß, dass du das alles sowieso schon längst weißt AAAH!_

 _Also schön. So langsam entwickelt sich hieraus so richtiges Klapsmühlen-Material. Kann gleich rüber in die Schizo-Abteilung. Aber ich glaube, ich sollte das trotzdem so stehen lassen, du solltest das lesen._

 _Also, was darf's denn als Erstes sein? Ein Einblick darin, wie schrecklich alles werden könnte, wenn es dir genehm ist? Oder doch besser zunächst eine belehrende Vorwarnung? Es ist zurzeit echt nicht lustig in meinem Kopf, wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst._

 _Ich erwarte hier kein Mitleid von dir, Selbstmitleid hilft niemandem etwas. Du solltest vielmehr um Chloes Willen ein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Sie ist diejenige, die mich und meinen Scheiß andauernd ertragen muss, und das kann weiß Gott nicht einfach sein. Sie hat schon genug eigene Probleme. Du weiß schon, diese ganze Angelegenheit mit dem Tornado, der ihre Heimat, ihr Zuhause und auch den Rest ihrer ohnehin schon zerrütteten Familie zerstört hat? Oder klingt es dir zu herzlos, wenn ich es so ausdrücke? Ich bin schon wieder ein Arschloch zu mir selber, nicht wahr? Manchmal bin ich schon der festen Überzeugung, dass sie mich jeden Augenblick verlassen könnte. Dass sie überhaupt nur noch bei mir ist, weil sie aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund das Gefühl hat, sie würde mir nach allem, was ich ihr bereits angetan habe, auch noch etwas schulden._

 _Als ob wir all das nur ihr zuliebe getan hätten, nicht wahr? Es ging hier doch eigentlich nie wirklich um Chloe, habe ich nicht Recht? Es geht hier einzig und allein nur um uns. Dich und mich. Wir sind ein selbstsüchtiger Mensch, Max. Wir wollen Chloe um jeden Preis in unserem Leben, koste es, was es wolle, nichts anderes ist uns mehr von Bedeutung. Du musst wissen, ich verurteile dich nicht für was du getan hast, vermutlich hätte ich an deiner Stelle genau dasselbe gemacht. Schließlich… sind wir beide dieselbe Person und all das._

 _Heilige Scheiße, will ich was auch immer das hier eigentlich ist wirklich so beginnen?_

 _Scheiß drauf_

* * *

„Kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass du über fünf Stunden geschafft hast."

Chloe jongliert den Tennisball gedankenversunken zwischen den Händen. Wir sind draußen im Freien auf unserer Lichtung, gerade noch so erhellt vom letzten Sonnenlicht dieses Tages. Wir tragen beide nur Faullenzer-Pullis und Jogginghosen. Es ist für mich heute schon das zweite Mal Abend und trotz des sonnigen Frühlingswetters hält so langsam die Kälte der Nacht Einzug in unsere kleine, friedliche Waldzuflucht.

Ich stehe etwa fünf Meter von ihr entfernt und nicke. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich überhaupt nur zum Stehen gekommen bin, weil ich den Zeitpunkt erreicht habe, an dem ich noch geschlafen hatte. Keine Ahnung, wie weit ich sonst gekommen wäre."

„Ich wüsste echt zu gern, was mit dir los ist. Sicher, dass du nichts Komisches mit deinen Kräften angestellt hast da, wo du herkommst? Hast du sie überhaupt mal benutzt?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Nur das eine Mal mit dem Foto, die fünf Monate zurück."

„Was hast du überhaupt in all der Zeit getrieben? Hast du mir davon schon erzählt?"

„Nein, aber da gibt es auch nicht viel zu berichten. Ich versuchte, mein Leben weiterzuführen, und bin gescheitert. Dann habe ich mich in einer Ecke verkrochen und jede Menge geweint. Das war's auch schon so ziemlich."

„Hah."

Ich habe außerdem, möglicherweise, eventuell, unter Umständen versucht, mich umzubringen, aber das sind unnötige Details, nicht unbedingt von Bedeutung…

Na gut, ich weiß, ich sollte ihr erzählen, dass ich vom Leuchtturm gesprungen bin, es steht auch schon auf meiner Liste. Aber nicht ganz an oberster Stelle. Sie würde nur wieder ausflippen, wir würden wahrscheinlich wieder beide depri werden und rumheulen… und ich glaube, ich bin für heute erstmal ziemlich Drama-saturiert, ganz besonders nachdem ich vorhin mein ganzes Tagebuch in einem Rutsch durchgeackert habe. So viel Trauma und Geisteskrankheit auf einmal sollte verboten werden. Fast schon gemeingefährlich sowas…

„Ich war bei deiner Beerdigung dabei," erwähne ich. „Sie fand am selben Tag statt, an dem auch der Tornado passiert wäre."

„Alter. Das is' ja sowas von pervers."

„Jap…"

„Warte! Du musstest zusehen, wie ich sterbe, und dann gleich darauf wie sie mich unter die Erde bringen? Noch am _selben Tag_?"

Ich kann dazu nur distanziert nicken. Warum habe ich dieses Fass überhaupt schon wieder aufgemacht? Ich war eigentlich der Meinung, wir hätten so langsam mal all diese Fässer voller Tränen durch, aber nein, Miesepeter-Max hat wie immer noch eines auf Lager.

Sie steht einfach da und kaut nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Hat sich außer dir überhaupt irgendwer die Mühe gemacht hinzugehen?"

„Was ist das denn für eine Frage? Die Zeremonie war ganz bewusst im kleinen Kreis gehalten, alle wichtigen Leute waren da." Ich muss gerade feststellen, wie sehr es mir eigentlich zuwider ist, über diesen Abschnitt meines Lebens zu sprechen. „Wirfst du vielleicht beizeiten nochmal oder was?"

„Oh, ja, klar doch. Auf los geht's los, bereit?

Chloe holt gekonnt aus und schleudert den Tennisball fachgerecht, einer Profiballschleuderin würdig, so fest sie nur kann in den Wald hinein. Er fliegt in flachem Bogen, trifft eine nahegelegene Birke, prallt ab von ihrer Rinde und landet im Dämmerlicht nur schwer erkennbar in irgendeinem Gebüsch im Unterholz.

„Schnaaarch!", quäkt sie und ordnet dabei ihre Halskette, die durch den Wurf nach hinten verdreht wurde. „Also ich hole den da bestimmt nicht wieder raus."

Es ist lustig, wie sie jedes Mal wieder ein bisschen was Anderes sagt.

Aber gut, zurück zur Feinkontrolle. Ich hebe bewusst nicht meine Hand und beginne die Zeit nur ganz langsam zurückzudrehen, so langsam ich nur kann. Chloes Worte verkommen wie immer zu einem unirdischen Wortsalat, ihre Bewegungen fließen auf schaurig anmutende Weise rückwärts. Ich richte meine Augen auf den Baum, den sie getroffen hat. Die Birke erscheint auf diese Entfernung nur noch undeutlich und verschwommen außer Fokus, doch ich kann gerade noch diesen gelben Punkt erkennen, wie er sich wieder langsam aus dem Gebüsch erhebt auf seiner verwackelten Parabelbahn durch den Raum zurück in der Zeit. Ganz gemächlich prallt er von der Rinde zurück und wandert gelassen in Richtung Chloes Hand.

Ich verlangsame die Zeit noch einmal etwas mehr, doch nicht genug, dass sie gänzlich zum Stehen kommt in ihrem Fluss. Zwar ist sie nun so langsam, dass sie sowieso auch genauso gut stillstehen könnte, doch es gibt dennoch einen kleinen aber feinen Unterschied zwischen den beiden: Ein absoluter Stillstand ist viel, _viel_ schwieriger aufrecht zu erhalten. Es ist derselbe Unterschied wie bei einem fahrenden Auto, bei dem man entweder die Bremse betätigt, um die Geschwindigkeit sachte zu senken, oder einen tonnenschweren Anker auswirft, der es abrupt zum Stehen bringt—nein warte, Moment mal. So herum darf ich nicht denken. Die Zeit ist kein rasendes Auto, das ich anhalten will. _Ich_ bin diejenige, die sich bewegt. Alles, was ich hier tue, ist, mich im Fluss der Zeit umzudrehen und ihn wieder hinauf zu schwimmen. Für einen perfekten Stillstand muss ich die Balance zwischen der Zeit und mir in exaktem Äquilibrium halten, weder vorwärts schwimmen noch rückwärts geschwemmt werden. Auf ein solches Gleichgewicht haben wir es bei diesem Training nicht abgesehen.

Was wir hier machen ist ein Ausdauercheck, und so fange ich an, noch während ich die Zeit zurückdrehe, zu gehen. Das ist nun schon das vierte Mal heute Abend und so langsam bin ich auch ganz schön ausgelaugt, aber doch noch nicht vollständig erschöpft. Jeder Schritt fühlt sich an, als wäre ich Unterwasser, die Luft um mich herum ist dick und träge, sie lastet zähflüssig auf meinem Körper und jeder meiner schwerfälligen Bewegungen. So als wäre es ein ganzer Ozean, der sich vor mich drängt, zwischen mich und diese kleine, gelbe Sphäre, die dort langsam aber zielstrebig ihrem Ursprung entgegen zurückschwebt… was schon wieder die falsche Art und Weise ist, darüber nachzudenken, wenn man meinem eigenen, endlosen Tagebuchgeschwafel Glauben schenken will. Was ich hier spüre, ist angeblich nichts weiter als die Anstrengung, sich auf allen vier Dimensionsachsen der Raumzeit auf einmal zu bewegen, anstatt entweder _nur_ im Raum oder _nur_ durch die Zeit. Hinzu kommt außerdem der Kraftaufwand, diesen mysteriösen Anker mit mir herumzuschleppen, der mich, wie Chloe es beschrieben hat, offenbar allzeit an unsere gute, alte Erde gekettet hält, während sie mit einhunderttausend Kilometern pro Stunde auf unsere Sonne zurast, und sie doch seit Urzeiten verfehlt… Ziemlich sicher hat BetaMax sich das alles nur aus dem Arsch gezogen. Ich meine, woher zur Hölle sollte sie dieses ganze Zeug denn bitte so genau wissen?

Ich erreiche den Ball und pflücke ihn aus seiner schwerelosen Wanderung. Als ich noch das erste Mal nach ihm gegriffen hatte, musste ich eine weitere, ganz neue Lernerfahrung machen: Es mag so aussehen, als ob er langsam und träge durch die Luft schwebte—und genau hier liegt auch das Problem: Er ist noch immer träge. Er trägt nach wie vor jedes einzelne bisschen seiner anfänglich Chloe-induzierten kinetischen Energie in seiner Flugbahn. Ihn zu berühren und ihn mir damit zu eigen zu machen, überträgt diese Energie ungehemmt auf meine Hand, was schlichtweg bedeutet, dass ich mich auf einen ziemlich heftigen Aufprall gefasst machen muss. Notiz an mich: Versuche niemals, jemals, tatsächlich fahrende Autos oder gar Kugeln im Flug zu berühren. Großes Aua.

Den Ball sicher in der Hand, kämpfe ich mich wieder durch den Rückweg, dorthin, von wo ich losgelaufen war. Ich bin komplett außer Atem bis ich ankomme, durchnässt mit kaltem Schweiß, meine Knie wollen schon bald unter mir nachgeben—doch dieser Schwächezustand entspringt nicht meinen Muskeln oder Gliedern; Die Kraftlosigkeit hat ihren Ursprung viel tiefer in mir, in meinem Geist, entlang meiner Nervenbahnen und meiner Wirbelsäule, im Mark meiner Knochen.

Ich lasse ab und gebe mich wieder dem normalen Zeitfluss hin, ploppe mich mit dem Hintern auf den grasbedeckten Boden, völlig fix und fertig.

„Jawoll! Puff und weg isser! Hast du ihn wieder gekriegt?"

Ich präsentiere ihr meine Beute, halte sie hoch zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

„Ausgezeichnet! Bei dir noch alles im grünen?"

Meine Zunge weigert sich im Moment noch, eine adäquate Antwort zu artikulieren. Ein Nicken tut's vorerst auch.

„Tja, damit ist es offiziell. Du bist noch immer genauso gut, wie du es jemals warst. Vielleicht sogar besser."

Ihre Worte erfüllen meine Brust mit einer schier absurden Menge puren Stolzes. Gratulation, AlphaMax, du wurdest soeben von allerhöchster Stelle amtlich qualifiziert, das Gesetz der Allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie, einem Grundbaustein dieses Universums seit knapp vierzehn Milliarden Jahren, mit nicht einmal einem Fingerschnipsen zu außer Kraft zu setzen. Alles, was es dazu braucht, ist ein Tennisball und die coolste und obendrein sexyste, beste Freundin eben jenes Universums. Zufrieden?

„Meinst du, du schaffst noch eine Runde?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf, noch immer außer Atem. Sie bewegt sich zu mir herüber während sie weiterspricht. „Ist in Ordnung, besser du übernimmst dich nicht. Du siehst eh schon aus, als könntest du jeden Moment aus den Socken kippen. Wie lange bist du jetzt schon auf den Beinen?"

Darüber muss ich erstmal nachdenken. Etwa zwei subjektive Stunden, in denen wir alle möglichen Zeitkunststücke vollbracht haben, dann noch eine zurückgespulte Schusswaffen-Einweisung und entsprechende Schießübungen—ich trage die Knifte noch immer unter meinem Pulli, sollte mich schließlich an das Gefühl des Halfters um meine Schultern gewöhnen—plus ungefähr eine Stunde lang haben wir unsere Lockvögel abflugbereit gemacht, nachdem sie aus ihrem Sex-Koma auferstanden war. Dann noch ein ungeschehen gemachter Duschgang, den ich mir auch gleich in die Haare hätte schmieren können nach dieser schweißtreibenden Trainingseinlage, und nicht zuletzt noch die Zeit für BetaMax' überaus unterhaltsame Spaßlektüre. Macht dann… „zirka sechs Stunden?"

„Rechnest du etwa deine beiden Albtraumnickerchen als Schlaf ein? Das sind sie nämlich wirklich nicht. Wie lange seit du heute Morgen aufgestanden bist? In der anderen Realität."

„Na gut, dann halt…", ich rechne nochmal etwas länger, „zwölf, glaube ich. Aber ich werde schon nicht aus den Socken kippen, ich versprech's. Ich ruhe mich aus, wenn ich es brauche, ich bin nicht mehr wie früher."

Sie beäugt mich kritisch, scannt mich auf jedes noch so kleine Indiz, welches ihr verraten könnte, dass ich hier nur ein tapferes Gesicht aufsetze. Ich hebe meine rechte Hand, drei Finger nach oben. „Indianer-Ehrenwort."

„Na schön, wie du meinst. Aber ich werfe ein Auge auf dich, junges Fräulein, du bist kein vertrauenswürdiges Individuum. Ich kenne doch meine Pappenheimer."

„Irgendwie muss ich dich ja auf Trab halten." Ich werfe ihr den Ball zu. Überaus ungeschickt und schwächlich, wie ich bin, fällt er viel zu kurz und landet mit einem kümmerlichen Flopp irgendwo zwischen uns im Staub, sodass sie sich danach bücken muss. „Ups. Hoppala."

„Vielleicht überdenkst nochmal du deine Karriere als Profiballschleuderin."

Ich schnaube ihr belustigt zu. „Na gut, ich bin also nach wie vor die sagenumwobene Zeitreise-Meister-Max oder sonstwas. Also was jetzt? Können wir einfach wieder zurückfahren und dann… du weißt schon… beenden, was wir begonnen haben?"

Ich rümpfe die Nase über meine eigene Wortwahl. Sie sprechen hier von Mord, Miss Caulfield. Freunden Sie sich lieber an mit dem Gedanken, halten Sie ihn warm in Ihrem Bewusstsein. Sinnlose Euphemismen machen daraus kein weniger abscheuliches Verbrechen.

Chloe schüttelt den Kopf. „Wir hatten heute Morgen nur ein sehr kurzes Zeitfenster. Prescott wäre komplett für sich alleine gewesen in seinem Badezimmer. Keine Leibwächter, keine Augenzeugen und keine Videokameras auf der ganzen Etage, nachdem du vorher in der Sicherheitszentrale vorbeigeschaut hättest. Du hättest vielleicht zwanzig Minuten gehabt, ihn zu überwältigen und alles, was er weiß, aus ihm herauszukitzeln, dann die Tat zu vollbringen und wieder ausgeflogen zu sein, noch bevor irgendjemand auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung hätte. Es darf absolut nichts darauf hinweisen, dass wir es waren, der ganze Plan muss darauf hinauslaufen, dass wir das alles ein für alle Mal hinter uns lassen können."

Ich überdenke ihre Worte für einen Moment. „Hatten wir echt vor, ihn zu schnappen, während er auf dem Klo sitzt?"

Sie grinst und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Schlag zu, wenn dein Ziel am verwundbarsten ist, hab' ich Recht? Noch mehr runtergelassene Hose geht nun wirklich nicht."

„Na ja, ich könnte mir schon noch mehr vorstellen…"

Chloe geht vor mir in die Hocke und verstaut den Tennisball in der Bauchtasche ihres Pullovers, Ellbogen auf ihre Knie gestützt. „Tatsächlich ist die mit Abstand größte Herausforderung, den richtigen Ort und Zeitpunkt zu finden, ihn zu erwischen. Das Hauptproblem ist, dass wir einen Ort brauchen, an dem er sich sicher fühlt, ohne seine ganzen Superleibwächter, und du musst in der Lage sein, da wieder heil rauszukommen, ohne versehentlich seinen Tod ungeschehen zu machen."

„Superleibwächter? Du hast mir nie etwas von Superleibwächtern erzählt!"

„Äh? Bist du sicher? Komm schon, ich muss doch garantiert mal die ganzen anderen Krafterkorenen erwähnt haben. Das war doch auch der Grund, weshalb wir so lange gebraucht haben, bis wir überhaupt erst soweit gekommen sind."

„Oh, öhm… hast's vielleicht mal nebenbei erwähnt?"

„Oder… vielleicht hast du auch nur nicht richtig zugehört, mh? Der Mann ist die personifizierte Paranoia. Für gewöhnlich hält er Helen immer an der kurzen Leine, und die wird dich hundertpro erschnüffeln, sobald du dich ihr auf einen Kilometer nähern solltest. Glaub nicht, dass sie das Risiko eingehen wird, still zu halten, wenn sie dich bemerkt, sie darf also auch nicht anwesend ein. Als extra Gorillas hat er außerdem immer die Oxen-Zwillinge dabei, die sind schon praktisch seine Schatten. Die beiden stecken Kugeln weg, als würden sie aus einer Luftpistole beschossen. Und um das ganze abzurunden, hat er noch zu jeder Zeit seine ganz persönliche Sicherheitseskorte."

„Die Oxen-Zwillinge?"

„Was, gefällt dir der Spitzname nicht? Ihre richtigen Namen sind Carlo und Remi Laurent. Lass dir einfach gesagt sein, die beiden sind _viel_ stärker, als sie aussehen. Angeblich auch hervorragende Schützen, laut Helen."

„Na großartig. Und diese Derrick Tussi?"

„Niemals auch nur in seiner Nähe. Ich weiß nicht mal, wie sie überhaupt aussieht."

Das Bild dieser Frau, die sich über Chloes gefesselte und schluchzend wimmernde Form lehnt mit ihrem rot tropfenden Messer in der Hand, drängt sich in meinen Kopf. Die albtraumhafte Erinnerung allein reicht schon aus, um mich in weit mordlüsterne Stimmung zu versetzen. „Groß und schlaksig, kurze und hellblond gewellte Haare mit käsig weißer Haut, wie als stammte sie aus einer dunklen Gruft oder so..."

Chloe entgegnet nur ein planloses Schulterzucken.

„Na gut, also was dann? Was können wir denn sonst machen?", frage ich sie. „Wir sollten diese Schlüsselkarte benutzen, bevor sie bemerken, dass sie funktioniert, nicht wahr?"

„Ja genau. Wir werden jetzt erstmal einfach wieder unserem ursprünglichen Plan folgen. Olympia war genau genommen sogar ein Umweg, wir hatten das so weder geplant noch erwartet, und nur weil Helen uns vor drei Tagen den Hinweis zugespielt hatte, haben wir überhaupt erst diese Gelegenheit ergriffen, schon heute damit fertig zu werden. Ursprünglich hatten wir vor, uns ins Anwesen der Prescotts zu schleichen, dort ein wenig herumzuschnüffeln nach so viel Info wie wir nur kriegen können und anschließend die Fliege zu machen. Wir brauchen unbedingt mehr Information über all das übernatürliche Zeug und ich möchte wetten, dass der Typ _tonnenweise_ davon bei sich rumliegen hat."

Ich nicke gedankenverloren. Das alles klingt nachvollziehbar genug: Wenn es da draußen jemanden gibt, von dem wir uns klare Antworten erwarten können, dann heißt diese Person Sean Prescott, teuflischer Großmeister der Supersklaven.

Auf der anderen Seite…

„Chloe…"

„Mmh?"

„Wollen wir es überhaupt wissen?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Was, wenn… was, wenn wir einfach darauf scheißen, Antworten zu bekommen? Reicht es nicht, wenn wir ihn einfach nur" _TÖTEN_ „beseitigen und dann ab dafür? Wäre das nicht viel einfacher? Ich will nur sagen, er scheint ja jede Menge unterwegs zu sein, wir könnten ihn doch einfach zum Beispiel auf der Durchreise überraschen oder sowas. Irgendwo hingehen, wo er kürzlich noch war, dann die Zeit zurückdrehen, bis er _wieder_ da ist, eine Pistole abfeuern und dann im Zeitstillstand schleunigst wieder raus da."

Sie blinzelt ein paar mal. „Willst du denn überhaupt nicht herausfinden, was zur Hölle hier eigentlich abgeht?"

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich so langsam damit abgefunden, dass ich das wohl niemals erfahren werde. Ich würde das alles viel lieber so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen, damit wir anschließend endlich irgendwo in aller Ruhe unser Leben aufbauen können."

„Ja schon, das kann ich nachvollziehen, mir geht es ja genauso, aber… wir sollten wirklich so viel Wissen sammeln, wie wir nur können, bevor wir uns um ihn kümmern. Dass wir Prescott und sein Imperium ausschalten, wird _garantiert_ Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen. Darauf sollten wir vorbereitet sein. Wir müssen wissen, worauf wir uns da eigentlich einlassen. Und diese ganze übernatürliche Geisterwelt-Scheiße wird sich schließlich auch nicht einfach so mir nichts, dir nichts in Wohlgefallen auflösen, nur weil Prescott nicht mehr sein sollte. Du… du verstehst das doch sicher, oder, Max? Wir dürfen das nicht einfach so ignorieren und nur dorthin schauen, wo Regenbogen und Sonnenschein herrschen. Ich dachte eigentlich, das hättest du mittlerweile akzeptiert."

„Was ich akzeptiert habe, ist, dass ich diesen Mann bekämpfen muss, und nicht dass ich den Rest meines Lebens damit verbringen soll, die Realität auf den Kopf zu stellen…"

Sie neigt ihren Kopf zur Seite und runzelt verdrießlich die Stirn. Chloe kniet sich hin, damit sie eine Hand auf meine Schulter legen kann.

„Max…" Ihr Daumen streichelt mir sanft den Nacken. „Ich glaube, du solltest ehrlich sein mit dir selber."

Ich presse meine Lippen zur schmalen Linie und versuche meine Gereiztheit herunterzuschlucken. Ihre dämliche Bevormundung macht mich im Moment innerlich kochen. Ich _bin_ doch schon längst ehrlich mit mir selber. Alles, was ich will, ist ein normales Leben an ihrer Seite, ohne mir ständig über völlig beknackte Paradoxa der Raumzeit oder von irgendwelchen bescheuerten Tiergeistern den Kopf verdrehen und zerbrechen zu lassen. Ist das denn zu viel verlangt, nach allem, was wir schon durchmachen mussten? Na los doch, nur her mit dem fiesen Fiskus und der haushohen Privathypothek. Nur her mit Berufsverkehr und der ewigen Tretmühle des Arbeitsmarktes. Ich würde diesen ganzen Superheldenscheiß doch ohne ein Wimpernzucken hergeben im Austausch für Sorgen über verstopfte Abflussrohre und romantische Dates an jedem zweiten Freitagabend.

Aber nein, Chloe will, dass ich mich auch noch wälze in diesem Mist, gemeinsam mit ihr und welcher bekloppten Superheldenfantasie sie auch immer in ihrem Oberstübchen zusammengebraut hat. Sie hat keinerlei Bedenken, dass ich mich am Ende entpuppen könnte als Max, Zerstörerin der Welten… Heiliger Bimbambino, welche Version der Zukunft ist wohl die realistischere, frage ich mich, ihre oder meine?

Ich bin schon drauf und dran, ihr mal ein Stück meiner ehrlichen Meinung an den Kopf zu werfen, als ich ein plötzliches Rascheln im Unterholz bemerke. Ich brauche einen Moment im Zwielicht der Abendsonne, um es zu erkennen. Dort zwischen den Zweigen ist ein Paar großer, schwarzer und kugelrunder Augen.

Es ist eine Hirschkuh. Sie starrt mich an.

Chloe folgt meinem Blick. „Was? Was ist denn? Oh."

Die Hirschkuh bricht Augenkontakt und springt zurück in den Wald.

„Jup," sagt sie nur mit einem erneuten Achselzucken, „das passiert manchmal."

„Ganz ehrlich, was zum Teufel ist eigentlich in diese verfluchten Wildviecher gefahren?"

„Verrat du's mir, SuperMax."

„Oh, da kannst du aber Gift drauf nehmen."

Ist es womöglich schon wieder so ein Tiergeist? Ich muss nicht einmal mehr darüber nachdenken: Die Zeitreise erfolgt auf meinen bloßen Instinkt, keinerlei bewusster Geistesaufwand. Ganz ernsthaft, wenn es sein muss und dieses dumme Mistvieh nicht gleich wieder im Gebüsch auftaucht, jage ich ihr noch eigenhändig durch den Wald hinterher.

Doch wie zu erwarten nähert sich die Hirschkuh erneut jenseits der Unschärfe in ihrem seltsamen Rückwärtsgalopp. Sie dreht sich um und starrt mir abermals ins Gesicht, genau wie zu vor.

Es ist einfach ein gewöhnlicher, alter Hirsch.

Chloe folgt meinem Blick. „Was? Was ist denn? Oh."

Die Hirschkuh bricht Augenkontakt und springt zurück in den Wald.

„Jup. Das passiert manchmal."

 _Das war ja mal wieder sowas von köstlich, Prinzesschen Maxine._

Die Stimme in meinem Kopf ist ganz eindeutig die meine. Sie ist anschuldigend, bissig und sarkastischer denn je.

 _Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du nun eine miese Heuchlerin bist oder doch nur ein jämmerlicher Angsthase. Wahrscheinlich sogar beides._

Ich starre der Hirschkuh hinterher und werde zurückerinnert an jene Panik, die ich heute verspürte, als ich kurz dachte, meine Zeitreisekraft funktionierte nicht mehr richtig. An die schier unendlich scheinende Frustration, als ich über Monate hinweg, tagaus tagein, in jenes nunmehr zerstörte Schmetterlingsfoto starrte, Schuld und Reue zerdrückten mir die Lungen wie meterdick Erde auf das Grab der Toten, die wir waren. An jene alles vernichtende Verzweiflung, welche mich unlängst zu meinem finalen Schritt ins Undenkbare trieben in einer vergangenen, sturmfreien Realität, und auch an dieses Gefühl des Stolzes, das mir bis vor einer Minute noch in der Brust geschwelt hatte.

 _Du bist gewillt, diese Kraft zu tragen, solange sie dir passt, und lässt sie fallen in dem Moment, da sie dir zu schwer wird. Du bist ja solch ein mieses und verräterisches Häufchen Dreck._

Stolz. Chloe war so stolz auf uns, als sie mir von der Geschichte mit dem brennenden Gebäude erzählt hatte, ihre Stimme war geradezu so erfüllt davon, sie war Feuer und Flamme. Sie lag unter mir und ihr ganzer Körper hatte praktisch gebebt vor wilder Begeisterung und Jubel. Wann mag das letzte Mal gewesen sein, das ich sie so erleben durfte? Habe ich sie überhaupt jemals zuvor schon so erlebt? Spontan fällt mir nichts aus unserer jüngeren Vergangenheit ein. Und auch garantiert nichts seit Williams Ableben.

Ja genau, der Mathetest! Sie war gerade in der achten Klasse, ich in der siebten. William war streng mit ihr geworden, weil sie ein paar schlechte Noten nach Hause gebracht hatte, also hat sie sich so richtig in Zeug gelegt und dafür eine Eins Plus gekriegt. Und natürlich musste sie mir dieses Testergebnis noch monatelang unter die Nase reiben, das Beste, was ich jemals in Mathe zustande gebracht habe, war eine Zwei. Wir beide haben dieses Fach immer so sehr verabscheut…

„Hey."

Chloe drückt meine Schulter und holt mich zurück in die Gegenwart. Sie schenkt mir ein vorsichtiges Lächeln. „Erinnerst du dich noch an all die Male, als du mir erzählt hattest, dass es Schicksal gewesen sein muss, dass wir uns wiedertreffen würden? Dass es irgendwie für dich vorbestimmt war, mein Leben zu retten?"

Ich verdrehe die Augen. „Was ein riesen bescheuerter Witz das war…"

„Aber du _hast_ mich gerettet. Und zwar nicht nur vor dem Sterben—du hast mich sogar vor mir selber gerettet. Du warst es, die mich aus meinem Loch gezerrt hat und mich geliebt hat bis mir endlich mal ein Licht aufging. Du hast meinen ganzen dämlichen Verunsicherungen 'nen zünftigen Kinnhaken verpasst und mir gezeigt, dass ich tatsächlich 'nen Pfifferling wert bin. _Du_ warst das. Ist das nicht etwas Gutes?"

„Natürlich ist es das, du bedeutest mir die ganze Welt…"

„Siehst du? Und du meinst das sogar tatsächlich ehrlich, das ist doch bekloppt! Du bringst mich dazu, dass ich dem auch tatsächlich gerecht werden will und alles, was ich nur kann, dafür gebe… Und hier kommt der springende Punkt: All das hättest du nicht erreichen können ohne deine Kräfte. Stimmen wir da überein?"

Sie schüttet echt ihr Herz aus für diese Motivationsrede, aber ich kann trotzdem selbst beim besten Willen die Verbitterung nicht aus meiner Stimme heraushalten. „Ja, schon klar. Die Kräfte machen mich großartig. Ich hab's kapiert. Toll."

„Neineinein, so ein Blödsinn, hör mich doch an. Was ich sage ist… du bist einfach unbeschreiblich, O.K.? Ich sage, du hast diese Kräfte, _weil_ du unbeschreiblich bist, nicht umgekehrt."

Ich hebe ein eine skeptische Augenbraue in ihre Richtung. „Ich hab' nicht… ich bin nicht der Ursprung dieser Kräfte, wenn du das meinst. Ich kann so viel mit Sicherheit sagen."

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, was ich meine ist…" Sie sieht einen Moment lang weg, Frustration steht ihr klar ins Gesicht geschrieben. Chloes Mund zuckt wiederholt in den Winkeln, ihre Lippen arbeiten subtil gegeneinander, so als lägen ihr die Worte schon auf der Zunge und sie versuchte sie nach Möglichkeit dort zu belassen.

Dann lässt sie endlich einen tiefen Atemzug frei. „Also schön, ich werde dir gleich etwas sagen, was ich BetaMax niemals gesagt hätte, weil ich genau weiß, dass sie mir nur ausgeflippt wäre. Aber ich habe in den letzten Monaten schon so viel darüber nachgedacht. Versuch einfach aufgeschlossen zu bleiben, in Ordnung?"

„Ich werd's versuchen, aber ich bin raus, sobald du mir mit Mutanten, der Speedforce oder Gammastrahlung daherkommst."

Ihr besorgter Blick bekommt klare Risse und sie schubst mich verspielt in die Schulter. „Es geht mir eigentlich um Aliens, du Witzbold. Du bist die heimliche Abgesandte von Planet Arschgesicht."

„Jetzt wird mir ja so vieles klar…"

Wie die Nervensäge, die sie ist, lehnt sich Chloe überflüssigerweise mir ihrem ganzen Gewicht auf mich, während sie ihren Hintern neben dem meinen platziert. Sie kommt neben mir sitzend zur Ruhe mit einem Arm um meine Schultern. Ich lasse sie zunächst stoisch über mich ergehen und kuschle mich dann etwas gegen ihre Seite. Es wird langsam frisch hier draußen.

„Max…"

Ihre freie Hand spielt nebenher leicht mit meinen Fingern. Chloes Nase findet ihren Weg zwischen meine Strähnen, die mittlerweile alles andere als gut riechen können. Ich warte geduldig, bis sie die richtigen Worte findet, und präge mir unterdessen im Stillen die Konturen der beiden Ringe ihrer rechten Hand ein.

Erst kürzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass das schwarz glänzende Schmuckstück, das sie schon Oktober getragen hatte, Williams alter Ehering war. Der andere aus schlichtem Gold, den sie jetzt noch zusätzlich trägt, gehörte Joyce. Offenbar ließ David ihr vor ein paar Monaten ein Päckchen zukommen mit einigen Kleinigkeiten, von denen Joyce gewollt hätte, dass sie sie bekommt.

„Weißt du, was ich wirklich, aufrichtig glaube?", beginnt sie schließlich.

„Ich sterbe ja schon vor Hochspannung. Wann verrätst du es mir endlich?"

„Ich will ja, wenn du dann vielleicht mal deine Beleidigte-Leberwurst-Nummer einstellst."

„Boa ey, wir sind heute aber empfindlich…"

Sie braucht noch immer eine Weile länger, ehe sie wieder anfängt zu sprechen.

„Also gut, die Sache ist die… ich glaube, dein eigentliches Schicksal ist etwas, das noch gar nicht stattgefunden hat. Du hast diese Kräfte aus einem guten, …einem _wichtigen_ Grund. Das weiß ich ganz einfach. Ich meine, wie könnte all das nur reiner Zufall sein? Das kann—das _will_ ich mir nicht vorstellen. Mich zu retten und alles, was bisher sonst so drum herum passiert ist als Konsequenz, war nichts weiter als… ein Vorspiel. Eine einzige, lange Verkettung aus Feuerproben, wenn du so willst."

Ich will ihre Gefühle nicht verletzen, doch ich komme nicht umhin, meinen Kopf zu schütteln. „Chloe, dieses ganze Gewäsch von wegen Schicksal ist ein einziger Haufen Unfug. Ich dachte immer, ich würde mich unserem Schicksal ergeben, doch am Ende habe ich dich einfach so ohne jeglichen Grund sterben lassen. Ich bin zurückgegangen und habe es schließlich doch genau andersrum gemacht. Ich will niemals wieder so denken. Für mich gibt es nur Entscheidungen und Konsequenzen."

„Ja genau! Und _du_ bist diejenige, die diese Entscheidungen trifft, verstehst du das nicht? Nur du besitzt die Macht, sie zu treffen, und sonst niemand. Wer oder was auch immer dich für diese Kräfte auserkoren hat weiß ganz genau, wie genial du eigentlich bist. Und dass nur _du_ die Richtige bist für den Job, als was auch immer sich das am Ende herausstellen mag."

Da liegt etwas erschreckend Beunruhigendes ihrem Gedankengang zugrunde. „Also… du meinst, ich bin ‚die Auserwählte' oder sowas? Bin ich die eine, die die Macht ins Gleichgewicht bringen soll? Wehe, ich kotze nämlich im Strahl, falls plötzlich auch noch eine verfluchte Prophezeiung auftauchen sollte."

„Nein, hör mir doch zu, alles was ich sagen will ist… vielleicht würde es dir nicht schaden, wenn du mit dir selbst mal etwas zufriedener wärst. Wenn du mal ein wenig Stolz zeigen würdest auf das, wozu du fähig bist. Allein schon der Fakt, dass du es soweit geschafft hast… vielleicht stellst du dich sogar ganz buchstäblich besser an, als es jeder andere auf dieser ganzen, gottverdammten Welt könnte, und zwar weil jeder andere Mensch schon längst unter der Last zusammengebrochen wäre oder der dunklen Seite verfallen oder sowas. Scheiße, ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was _ich_ alles angestellt hätte mit deinen Zeitreisekräften. Wir wären alle des Todes."

„Du machst Witze, oder? Ich habe bei vollstem Bewusstsein _hunderte Leute ermordet_ , Chloe. Wie könnte irgendjemand jemals stolz sein auf eine solche Entscheidung?"

„Ja, na und? Und was ist nach dieser Entscheidung passiert? Sie hat dich auf diesen Weg geleitet, oder etwa nicht? In eine Realität, in der du deine Kräfte zu meistern lernst und von diesem ganzen mystischen, übernatürlichen Scheißdreck erfährst. In der du die Ausgeburt des Bösen bekämpfst, anstatt alles einfach nur hinter dir zu lassen. Welch ein seltsamer Zufall aber auch, dass ausgerechnet deine schwierigsten Entscheidungen dich stets genau hierhergeführt haben." Sie bringt beide Arme um mich und drückt sich so fest an mich, als wolle sie mit mir zu einer Einheit verschmelzen. Ich weiß, dass sie es nur lieb meint, aber dennoch lässt es mir die Pistole und das Halfter unangenehm in die Seite stechen. Sie macht es mir etwas schwer, Luft in meine Lungen zu bekommen.

„Du bist etwas Besonderes, Max," haucht sie gegen mein Ohr. „Du bist etwas Einzigartiges— _einmalig_ auf dieser Erde. Ich wünschte, du könntest es so sehen, wie ich dich sehe."

Oh mein Gott. Sie hatte ja zuvor schon von Heldenverehrung gesprochen. Ich hatte jedoch nicht gedacht, dass es ihr so ernst war damit.

„Chloe, du solltest nicht so über mich denken…"

„Warum nicht?"

„Es klingt fast schon nach… Verehrung? Glaubst du nicht, dass das super-ungesund sein könnte?"

„Ich _verehre_ dich doch nicht, du Dumpfbacke. Ich _glaube_ an dich. Wenn es schon sonst keiner tut…"

„Na ja, vielleicht… Ich… nghhh, Ich krieg' keine Luft…"

„Ups, 'tschuldige!"

Sofort lockert sie ihren Griff. Ich tue einige schwere Atemzüge, womöglich etwas theatralischer, als es tatsächlich vonnöten wäre. „Kacke, hast du mit Bären um die Wette gerungen, oder was?"

In ihrer Stimme liegt ein klares Lächeln. „Was soll ich sagen, ich nehme die Rolle als Handlangerin halt ernst." Sie streicht ein paar meiner Strähnen zur Seite und küsst meinen Nacken. „Dir gefällt es, mir beim Sport zuzugucken."

„Wahrscheinlich nur, weil ich es noch immer nicht fassen kann."

Sie kichert schelmisch. „Mh-hm, Anfassen gefällt dir hin und wieder auch ganz gut…" Die Art und Weise, wie sie mich ins Ohr zwickt, lässt mir keinen Zweifel, was genau ihr durch den schmutzigen Sinn geht.

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage."

Sie lacht leise und wir verfallen in eine angenehme Stille. Unser Gespräch spielt sich mir immer wieder von Neuem in meinem Kopf ab. Sie weiß es, sie gibt mir Zeit. Ihr ganzes dümmliches Arschgelaber und auch ihr freches Liebesgeplänkel ist alles Teil davon. Je mehr Zeit ich in ihrer Nähe verbringe, desto klarer verstehe ich, dass immer zwei parallele Konversationen gleichzeitig stattfinden, wenn ich mit Chloe zusammen bin: Da ist, was wir zueinander sagen, und da ist, was wir einander mitteilen ohne etwas sagen zu müssen.

Ich denke darüber nach, was wohl wäre, wenn ich meine Kraft verlöre. Ich denke ernsthaft darüber nach. Gäbe es nicht einen Teil in mir, der auf ewig bereuen würde, sie aufgegeben zu haben?

Ich bedenke, was schon alles passiert ist, jeden Teil unseres Abenteuers, den sie mir erzählt hat, jeden absurden Zufall und jede seltsame Vision, die ich durchlebte. Wenn ich es mir nicht zum Ziel machen sollte, mehr zu erfahren, würde ich mir dann nicht für alle Zeiten die Frage stellen, …was wäre wenn?

Die Antwort ergibt sich mir quälend eindeutig…

Ich küsse Chloes Hand und löse mich vorsichtig aus ihren Armen. Ich greife in ihre Bauchtasche nach dem Tennisball und lasse ihn in ihre offene Handfläche fallen.

„Ich glaube, ich schaff' noch mindestens zwei Runden mehr," sage ich ihr.

Chloes Strahlen ist begeistert, wild und voller Stolz.

* * *

 _Man könnte wohl sagen, du bist Teil meiner Therapie. Du bist die einzige Seele in der ganzen weiten Welt, zu der ich frei und offen sprechen kann und die mir dennoch jedes Wort glauben wird. Mal abgesehen von Chloe, versteht sich. Es hilft, wenn ich mir vorstelle, du seist eine andere Person._

 _Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, bei denen ich es nicht über mich bringen kann, mit ihr darüber zu sprechen. Sie sagt ständig, dass sie möchte, dass ich es tue, aber ich konnte sehen, wie es ihr das Herz gebrochen hat, das eine Mal, als ich es versuchte. Sie empfindet so viel für mich… ihr von all diesem schrecklichen Scheißdreck zu erzählen hilft weder ihr noch mir, es ist einfach nur rundum schmerzhaft für alle Beteiligten._

 _Und somit bleibst nur noch du. Wo also glaubst du, sollte ich anfangen? Gleich mit den ganzen unaussprechlichen Gräueltaten oder zunächst noch ein sanfterer Einstieg mit all den bescheuerten Selbstzweifeln?_

 _Vielleicht sollte ich direkt vorspringen zur Identitätskrise. Damit solltest du dich wie zu Hause fühlen, richtig? Du wächst auf als diese Person, von der du denkst, dass du sie wärst, mit all ihren Hoffnungen und Träumen und ihrer Abneigung gegenüber allen auf tierischem Eiweiß basierenden Make-up-Produkten, und jeden Tag versuchst du nichts als möglichst unbeschadet und ohne dich allzu sehr im Schulalltag zu blamieren durch die Gesellschaft nach oben zu schummeln. Und eines friedlichen Tages—du denkst dir nichts Böses—fliegt dir alles davon um die Ohren und in die Luft. Deine gesamte Existenz wird mit einem einzigen Schlag vernichtet, sie liegt vor dir in Schutt und Asche. Und alles, was dir noch bleibt, ist Chloe. Alles, zu was dein Leben verkommen ist, …ist Chloe._

 _Für dich war es nicht ganz so unmittelbar, das ist mir bewusst. Ist es dir gelungen, den Sturm aufzuhalten? Oder bist du zurückgegangen, um sie sterben zu lassen, nur damit Arcadia Bay am Ende doch ganz genauso zerstört wurde? Nein, das ergäbe keinen Sinn, denn dann würdest du dir nicht so viel Zeit lassen. Ich muss davon ausgehen, dass Chloes Tod unsere Heimatstadt tatsächlich gerettet hätte. Das ist, was dich so lange zögern lässt, ist es nicht so? Du versuchst gerade, irgendwie dein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Du versuchst sie loszulassen._

 _Tja, wir wissen wohl beide, was aus diesen Versuchen geworden ist._

 _Es ist nicht normal, nicht wahr? Solch starke Gefühle für jemanden zu empfinden? Solch tiefe Fürsorge? Ich habe sie für ganze fünf Jahre im Stich gelassen. Es hat mich gerade einmal fünf Tage gebraucht, um ihr alles, was ich bin, zu Füssen zu legen. Es hört sich so dramatisch an, ich weiß, doch es ist wahr. Ich habe ihr mein Leben geschenkt, und sie mir das ihre. Jeder, der von außerhalb auf uns dreinblickt, müsste zu dem unweigerlichen Schluss kommen, dass wir beide völlig wahnsinnig sind, und wenn er nur wüsste von der Macht, die ich ohne jegliches Zögern missbrauchen würde, um sie zu beschützen, er würde vermutlich meinen sofortigen Tod fordern._

 _Doch sie können sie nicht spüren, wie ich sie spüre. Diese Verbindung ist keine gewöhnliche Liebe. Ich weiß selbst nicht, wie ich sie sonst nennen soll, doch ich werde sie niemals, jemals wieder loslassen. Und tatsächlich bist du sogar der lebende Beweis dafür, dass ich das auch gar nicht kann._

 _Manchmal versuche ich mich daran zu erinnern, wie es zuvor einmal war, doch es fühlt sich alles nur an wie ein entfernter Traum. Ich hatte mich einmal leidenschaftlich für Fotografie begeistert, war es nicht so? Noch immer juckt es mich von Zeit zu Zeit in den Fingern, einfach eine Kamera in die Hand zu nehmen und einen Augenblick für immer auf Bild einzufangen. Doch es wurde mir alles verdorben. Von dem, was Mark Jefferson getan hat. Von dem, was diese Kraft mir auferlegt hat. Chloe will mich zwar schon wieder dazu ermutigen, doch dieser Tage erfüllt mich jedes neue Selfie nur noch mit Furcht vor einer ungewissen Zukunft, die mich bald einholen könnte. Wie sollte ich die Fotografie da jemals wieder genießen können?_

 _Vielleicht brauche ich einfach mehr Zeit. Vielleicht ja eines Tages, wenn wir nicht mehr länger um unser Überleben kämpfen müssen._

 _Das alles mag sich so anhören, als hätte ich Zweifel an der Sache, doch das ist nicht der Fall. Sie ist es alles wert und noch weit mehr. Ich versuche hier lediglich, herauszufinden, wer diese Person ist, zu der ich heute geworden bin. Hat mein Leben denn sonst überhaupt noch eine Bedeutung? Habe ich überhaupt noch ein anderes Ziel jenseits von Rache? Was mag wohl geschehen, falls wir gewinnen? Wer oder was werde ich dann werden?_

 _Scheiße, was geht mich das überhaupt an? Ich werde doch dann eh keine Rolle mehr spielen in diesem Affentheater. In einem Tag oder vielleicht auch in einem Jahr wirst du diesen Scherbenhaufen von einem Leben übernehmen. Ich lasse ihn dann einfach dich unter den Teppich kehren, auf dem du es dir dann vor einem schönen, prasselnden Kaminfeuer in eurem kleinen Häuschen am Ende der Zeit gemütlich machen kannst._

 _Für heute schmeckt mir bittersüße Rache erstmal ganz ausgezeichnet._

* * *

Mitternacht ist eine halbe Stunde her und Chloe lehnt zähneknirschend über dem Mikrofon des Laptops, als wolle sie es jeden Augenblick abbeißen.

„Ist doch eine ganze simple und einfache Frage: Kannst du ihn morgen Nacht im Auge behalten oder nicht?"

„Und wozu? Damit du und deine Herrin mal wieder überhaupt rein gar nichts machen könnt? Sollte er herausfinden, dass ich hier die ganze Zeit über vorsätzlich falschen Fährten folge, dann wird es mein Arsch sein, der auf dem Spiel steht, ja? Aber warum sollte euch das interessieren?"

Ich wünschte, ich könnte der Stimme ein Gesicht zuordnen, doch der Anruf ist ausschließlich auf Audio beschränkt. Helen Briars schottischer Akzent ist eher subtil und angenehm zuzuhören. Ihr zu lauschen, dürfte mir jedoch weit mehr Freude bereiten, wären ihre Worte nur nicht so sehr erfüllt von Verachtung gegenüber der Frau, die ich liebe.

Chloes Kieferknochen malmen schon beinahe hörbar gegeneinander, nur unter größter Anstrengung behält sie die Flüche, die sich schon auf ihrer Zunge anstauen, aus ihrer Antwort heraus.

„Wir erwarten doch nicht einmal, dass du hier irgendetwas riskierst. Sie wird die ganze Angelegenheit einfach ungeschehen machen, genau wie zuvor auch immer."

Statisches Rauschen und Knistern verschlingt einen Teil von Helens wuterfüllter Entgegnung, die Qualität der Satellitenverbindung ist manchmal etwas ruckelig.

„…lange genug meinen Hals hingehalten für euch zwei unzurechnungsfähigen Gören. Ich kann ihn nicht für ewig so hinhalten, ich bin auch so schon verdächtig genug und wahrscheinlich hat er mich schon längst unter Beobachtung gestellt. Dass ich über eure Spur nach Olympia stillgehalten habe, könnte mich am Ende eine Nichte kosten, sollte er es rausfinden."

„Du bist doch bloß mal wieder paranoid. Der Typ will eine verdammte Zeitreisende einfangen, _natürlich_ sind wir euch immer einen Schritt voraus."

„Es sei denn, ihr steht wieder nur dumm in der Gegend rum und haltet Maulaffen feil, ja? Hat sie dich heute Morgen wieder babysitten müssen, war es das?"

„Meine verfickte Güte, willst du es nicht endlich mal gut sein lassen? Kannst du das nun für uns tun, ja oder nein?"

„Ich soll es also gut sein lassen, sagt sie! Liebend gerne würde ich es einfach gut sein lassen, Schätzchen—es hätte inzwischen eigentlich vorüber sein sollen, doch ihr habt mir nicht mal einen einzigen vernünftigen Grund gegeben! Ich möchte beinahe behaupten, dass ihr mich einfach mal wieder verarscht habt, dass sie überhaupt nicht krank war, wenn es so gewesen sein soll, dann bin ich die gottverdammte Queen von England! Ich sage, sie hat sich verpisst. Ich sage, im Moment der Wahrheit hatte sie einfach nicht den Mumm, hat sich in die Hose gemacht und sich dann schön in die Vergangenheit verpieselt. Sie erteilt mir ja nicht einmal die Ehre einer ordentlichen Entschuldigung, stattdessen muss ich mich mit ihrem Schoßhund begnügen. Wahrlich, wird mich lehren, euch paar Witzfiguren von Kindergartenkindern mein Vertrauen zu schenken."

„Hör zu, du eingebildete, alte Hyäne, du kannst ja glauben, was immer du willst, ich gebe keinen feuchten—"

Ich bringe meine Hand auf Chloes Arm. Sie reißt sich noch einmal zusammen und behält den Rest ihrer farbenfrohen Ausführung für sich.

„Sie haben Recht," sage ich laut, „ich war nicht krank."

Chloe wirft mir einen vielsagenden Blick zu, Wut, bestürzte Sorge und eine drängende Warnung, alles zur selben Zeit.

„Sieh an, sieh an, wen haben wir denn da? Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, da ist sie ja auch schon. Die ganze Zeit über hat sie mitgehört, fast schon hätte ich es ahnen können. Willst du mir jetzt genauso ins Gesicht lügen wie dein nutzloses Schoßhündchen? Oder überspringst du gleich das gewöhnliche Prozedere und kommst direkt zu deinen manipulativen Psycho-Spielereien?"

„Es war alles meine Schuld, Helen. Es tut mir leid, dass wir Sie haben sitzen lassen. Ich würde Ihnen gerne alles erklären, wenn Sie nur gewillt sind mir zuzuhören. Könnten wir vielleicht einfach miteinander reden, ohne dass uns ständig dieser lästige Groll in die Quere kommt?"

„Max, was zum Teufel hast du vor?"

„Ich glaube, wir haben diese Dame als keine uns ebenbürtige Person behandelt, und das würde ich gerne berichtigen, wenn es in Ordnung ist. Miss Briar, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich habe niemals zuvor auch nur mit Ihnen gesprochen. Es ist etwas kompliziert, aber—"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du da faselst," blafft Helen, „aber es klingt mal wieder nach irgendeiner hanebüchenen Schote, die du mir nur eintrichterst, damit ich tue, was immer du willst."

„Würden Sie mir bitte erstmal zuhören? Es wäre mir wirklich eine aufrichtige Herzensangelegenheit, dass wir Freunde und Verbündete sein könnten."

Chloe verdreht nur die Augen und schüttelt den Kopf. Von Helen kommt lauthals schrilles Gelächter voll verhöhnenden Spottes.

„Potztausend, du bist vielleicht goldig! Dürfte ich eventuell auch gleich vorschlagen, dass du mir beim nächstem Mal dann nicht mit deiner Neun Millimeter beinahe die Schulter auskugelst, ja? Das hat unserer jungen Freundschaft damals einen klitzekleinen Schnitzer verpasst, findest du nicht auch?"

Chloe lehnt sich sofort wieder ans Mikro. „Was ein Haufen Scheißgelaber! Du warst doch davor schon ein Arschloch zu uns, und du hattest jede Absicht für beide Seiten zu spielen!"

„Würdest du deinem ungezogenen Schoßköter endlich einen Maulkorb verpassen? Oder doch besser gleich ganz einschläfern, sie ist wieder mal vollkommen nutzlos."

„Hey, Leute, kommt schon—"

„Fick dich, Helen! Wir erledigen ihn auch ohne dein Zutun, ist mir scheißegal! Na los, lauf doch von mir aus zu deinem Herrn und warne ihn sogar noch, wir zerstampfen jeden noch so ausgeklügelten Hinterhalt, den er uns stellen will, so wie wir es bisher immer gemacht haben!"

„Du meinst, wie _sie_ es immer gemacht hast, du Stück pfandfreies Leergut! Ich sage, wenn du schon bei irgendjemandem von Wert Blutsaugen gehst, dann tu es wenigstens leise und lass die Erwachsenen ihre Arbeit machen, es wird langsam ermüdend sich mit—"

Ich greife nach der Maus und beende den Anruf. Chloes entnervtes Stöhnen ist schon fast ein ausgewachsenes Dröhnen. Sie sieht aus, als könnte sie jeden Augenblick mit bloßer Faust ein Loch durch den Bildschirm schlagen.

Ich lehne mich auf dem Stuhl zurück, betrachte das rote „Anruf beendet" Dialogfenster. „Heilige Scheiße, ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so schlimm sein könnte."

„…was zur Hölle, Max?"

„Ich weiß… Tut mir ja leid."

„Und mir erst. Was denn, glaubst du, wir hätten nicht längst versucht, freundlich mit ihr zu sein? Du bist schon stundenlang dagesessen und hast mittels Zeitreise versucht, sie für unsere Sache zu gewinnen. Die Frau ist ein einziger, verfickter Albtraum."

„So viel habe ich schon vom Tagebuch mitbekommen, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Warum hasst sie dich so sehr?"

„Keine Ahnung. Weil sie 'ne Schlampe ist? Ich habe schon versucht, nett mit ihr zu sein, sie ist nicht interessiert."

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, ich konnte hören, wie deine Interpretation von Diplomatie klingt…"

„Wow, vielen Dank auch, fick dich ebenfalls. Ich habe es wirklich, aufrichtig versucht. Aus welchem Grund auch immer ist sie der Ansicht, ich sei irgendeine untermenschliche Lebensform, die nur bei dir schmarotzt, und du seist zu jung und naiv, das zu erkennen. An manche Leute kommt man einfach nicht ran. Du kannst sie nur möglichst zurechtstutzen und sie glauben machen, du stündest über ihnen."

„Vertrauen zu errichten, braucht halt eben seine Zeit. Sie mag jetzt noch nicht zuhören, aber wer weiß, wenn wir nur jedes Mal freundlich dran bleiben…"

„Max, ich verstehe genau, wie du dich fühlst, aber hör mir zu: Sie springt _nicht_ auf Freundlichkeit an. Sie wird nur denken, dass du schwach seist und dass es ein Fehler war mit uns gemeinsame Sache zu machen. Und wenn sie denkt, dass du schwach bist, wird sie zu dem Schluss kommen, dass du die Sache nicht durchziehen kannst, und dann wird sie uns hintergehen. Das ist der Grund, warum BetaMax getan hat, was sie getan hat. Die einzige Möglichkeit, sie in Schach zu halten, ist diese ‚Mitleidlose Meuchelmörder' Fassade, die du dir erarbeitet hast—und du hast sie ja gehört, sie beginnt schon ihre Zweifel zu hegen. Du erinnerst dich, sie hatte kaum einen Fliegenschiss auf uns gegeben, bevor sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat, wie du gleich zwei trainierte Greiftrupps mit ganzen acht Mitgliedern innerhalb von nicht mal fünfzehn Sekunden erledigt hast."

Ich sehe von Chloe weg und schürze nachdenklich die Lippen. Der Tagebucheintrag über Helen Briar war rammelvoll von tiefster Verbitterung und boshafter Feindseligkeit, wohl kaum eine unvoreingenommene Meinung. Es hatte mir gleich ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitet, fühlte sich an, als hätte mein Vergangenheits-Ich nicht einmal richtig versucht, kein Arsch zu sein.

„Aber so will ich doch überhaupt nicht sein. Wenn wir wirklich diesen Weg einschlagen wollen, dann sollten die Leute mit mir zusammenarbeiten, weil sie es _wollen_ , und nicht weil ich sie dazu in die Ecke gedrängt habe. Wir sollten alle miteinander an einem Strang ziehen und gemeinsam tun was richtig ist."

Sie gibt ein freudloses Glucksen von sich. „Ja, sicher, Recht hast du. Und alle sollten sich immer gegenseitig helfen, Verbrecher sollten sofort aufhören, Verbrecher zu sein, und der Weltfrieden müsste eigentlich auch schon vorgestern eingekehrt sein. Dein Herz ist am rechten Fleck, aber das ändert leider noch lange nicht, wie die Realität funktioniert."

Ich will es nicht so direkt sagen, doch ich habe das Gefühl, diese Miss Briar könnte sich für ein normales Gespräch deutlich empfänglicher zeigen ohne Chloes „enthusiastisches" Zutun. Auch wenn sie Recht hat, wir brauchen Helens Hilfe nicht zwangsläufig für unser Vorhaben. Aber es würde uns die Sache doch erheblich erleichtern, wenn wir zu jeder Zeit über den exakten Aufenthalt Sean Prescotts Bescheid wüssten, während wir dabei sind, seine riesige Privatresidenz auf den Kopf zu stellen.

Ich drücke ihren Unterarm. „Es könnte ja dieses Mal anders sein. Ich muss es zumindest probiert haben."

Sie verdreht wieder die Augen, doch es zeichnet sich bereits ein widerwilliges Lächeln in ihren Mundwinkeln ab. „Natürlich musst du das. Weil du auf alle Zeit ein zu gütiges Herz haben wirst. Ich kann dir nicht böse sein, es ist gut, dass du niemals aufhörst, es zu versuchen." Sie schließt mich mit beiden Armen in eine seltsam anmutende Seitenumarmung. „Unglücklicherweise _gibt_ es ein paar Ausnahmen. Und mein anderes Ich wird dir auch zweifelsohne sofort zur Seite stehen und dir mein ‚Ich hab's dir ja gleich gesagt' übermitteln, sobald du es am Ende einsiehst."

„Ich kann mich wie immer voll und ganz auf dich verlassen. Ich gehe jetzt wieder zurück, in Ordnung?"

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst."

Ich küsse sie noch zum Abschied. „Ich riech' dich vorher, Chloe."

„Dummdepp."

Ich konzentriere mich und gehe zurück, vorsichtig darauf achtend, dass ich noch ein Stück vor Beginn des Anrufs anhalte. Chloe startet gerade das Computerprogramm für den Anruf mit Helens Wegwerf-Telefon.

„Hallo, meine Schöne."

Sie schnaubt ein jähes Lachen aus. „Oh je, Süßholzgeraspel. Womit habe ich das verdient?"

„Habe eben die Zeit zurückgedreht. Erste Runde."

„Du hast einen Anruf mit Helen Briar ungeschehen gemacht? Ich bin schockiert jenseits von Gut und Böse. Sie ist doch solch ein liebenswertes Herzchen, warum in aller Welt solltest du etwas derart Wundervolles ungeschehen machen?"

„Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich diesmal vielleicht alleine mit ihr sprechen könnte."

„Ach komm schon, habe ich ihr wirklich so sehr ans Bein gepisst? Warte, beantworte das lieber nicht." Sie beißt sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Unterlippe. „Ich _denke_ mal, ich könnte mich da raushalten. Aber du hast doch noch niemals zuvor überhaupt mit ihr gesprochen…"

„Doch, habe ich. Gerade eben. Und genau das ist das Problem. Würdest du bitte solange draußen warten?"

„Ernsthaft? Du setzt mich so einfach mitten in der Nacht vor die Tür?"

Ich hebe nur meine Augenbrauen und schmunzle sie leicht an. „Kannst du mir versprechen, dass du unter keinen Umständen anfangen wirst loszuschreien, ganz egal was sie sagt?"

Chloe sieht mich mit leerem Blick an, während sie meine Frage für vielleicht ganze drei Sekunden lang abwägt. Dann steht sie abrupt auf, schnappt sich Feuerzeug und Zigaretten flugs vom Tresen sowie ihren Kapuzenpulli von der Armlehne und stakst schnurstracks in Richtung Ausgang davon. Jede einzelne Bewegung trieft nur so vor resigniertem Unbehagen.

Noch bevor sie den Bus verlässt, befreit sie eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel und hält sie mir gut sichtbar auf Augenhöhe. „Nur zu deiner Information: Die hier rauche ich ausschließlich, um dich damit zu ärgern."

„Ist notiert. Keine Sorge, ich mach's wieder gut."

„Was denn? So bleibt mir ein Gespräch mit dieser Arschgeige erspart, kann mich eigentlich nicht beklagen. Viel Spaß euch zwei!"

Als Chloe nach draußen steigt, dringt für einen Moment lang das tiefe Brummen des Generators herein, ehe sich die Türe hinter ihr schließt und das Geräusch mit ihr erstickt. Wie es aussieht, hält die Photovoltaikanlage auf dem Dach auch nur für so lange nach Sonnenuntergang.

Ich atme noch einmal tief durch, bevor ich die Nummer eingebe und den Anruf starte. Lass uns endlich dieses alberne Dialogrätsel hinter uns bringen.

Genau wie zuvor auch hebt sie nach dem zweiten Läuten ab und sagt dann erstmal gar nichts.

„Hier ist Max Caulfield. Ist es sicher, mit Ihnen zu reden?"

„Ich hätte nicht angenommen, wenn es das nicht wäre, ‚Max Caulfield'. Bitte, seien Sie mir versichert, Ihre persönliche Aufmerksamkeit ehrt mich zutiefst, ‚Max Caulfield'. Die Auseinandersetzung mit Ihrer heißgeliebten Kakerlake heute Morgen ist mir leider gar nicht gut bekommen, ‚Max Caulfield'."

„Also schön. Hör zu, ich weiß, dass… du verärgert bist. Und es war auch vollkommen meine Schuld, in Ordnung? Wir hatten einen Rückschlag und mussten entsprechend umplanen. Es tut mir leid."

„Deine scheinheilige Ausrede ist mir doch schnurzpiepegal! Es hätte inzwischen eigentlich vorbei sein sollen, aber nein, stattdessen sitze ich noch immer hier, eingeklemmt zwischen einem wahnsinnigen Tyrannen und einem törichten Weibsstück, das noch nicht mal ihren Teil einer Abmachung einhalten kann!"

„Ich weiß, Helen, bitte. Ich würde wirklich gerne nur ein paar Angelegenheit ausdiskutieren. Könnten wir dabei bitte zivilisiert miteinander umgehen?"

„Ja freilich doch! Lass uns über unsere _Gefühle_ reden, das ist sicher genau, was wir jetzt alle brauchen, ja? Nur zu also, vergeude meine Zeit noch etwas länger."

„Heilige Scheiße, musst du wirklich immer gleich so herablassend sein?"

„Oh, ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung, habe ich etwa deine Gefühle verletzt? Muss die arme, kleine Heulsuse jetzt gleich anfangen zu flennen? Vielleicht solltest du lieber zurücklaufen zu deinem nutzlosen Schoßköter—"

Oh nein. Nein, wieder zurück. Nicht die Fassung verlieren, Max. Greife ja niemals auf Schimpfworte zurück, das gehört sich nicht und es macht sie bloß wütend.

„…Nur zu also, vergeude meine Zeit noch etwas länger."

„Ermüdet dich diese Dynamik zwischen uns nicht auch allmählich? Ich würde liebend gerne mit dir zusammenarbeiten, ohne dass uns ständig dieser lästige Groll in die Quere kommt. Sag mir, was ich tun kann, um das zu erreichen, und ich will es tun. Ich meine es wirklich aufrichtig. Es würde mir viel bedeuten, wenn wir in Zukunft Freunde sein könnten."

Ihr Tonfall wird gezielt verletzend. „Freilich, ganz schlicht und ergreifend, wie wäre es, wenn du zu unserem allerersten Treffen zurückgehst und mir nicht mit deiner Neun Millimeter beinahe die Schulter auskugelst! Das hat unserer jungen Freundschaft damals einen klitzekleinen Schnitzer verpasst, das hat es nämlich!"

Also gut. Es ist wirklich an der Zeit, dass sie die Wahrheit erfährt. Es geht hier schließlich um Vertrauensbildung.

„Das ist sogar ein Punkt, worüber ich mit dir sprechen wollte. Ich bin nicht dieselbe Person, die dich damals bedroht hat. Lass es mich bitte erklären."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du da faselst, aber es klingt mal wieder nach irgendeiner hanebüchenen Schote, die du mir nur eintrichterst, damit ich tue, was immer du willst."

„Ich erzähle nur die Wahrheit. Ich kann die Zeit zurückdrehen, ja, aber ich kann genauso durch Fotos in die Vergangenheit springen. Ich kann mich auf den jeweiligen Augenblick des Fotos konzentrieren und lande dann für einen begrenzten Zeitraum in ebendiesem Augenblick. Wenn ich dort dann etwas verändere, entsteht eine brandneue Realität. Und genau das habe ich heute Vormittag getan. Ich bin fünf Monate in die Vergangenheit gesprungen und habe diese Zeitlinie erschaffen, und erst jetzt lerne ich, was überhaupt im letzten halben Jahr so alles passiert ist. Kannst du mir soweit folgen?"

„Das klingt mir zwar alles nach Geschwafel, aber lass einfach stecken."

„Na ja… unterm Strich läuft es darauf hinaus, ich habe buchstäblich jetzt gerade eben zum allererstem Mal überhaupt mit dir gesprochen. Ich hege dir gegenüber keinerlei Feindseligkeit oder Groll, wie es bisher noch der Fall gewesen sein mag. Um genau zu sein… ich stehe hier gerade ein wenig auf verlorenem Posten, das hier ist alles noch so neu für mich und ich versuche noch verzweifelt, mich an diese neuen Umstände anzupassen. Ich könnte _wirklich_ eine Freundin gebrauchen, die so sachkundig und erfahren ist wie du. Ich würde gerne über diese ganze Prescott-Angelegenheit hinaus mit dir zusammenarbeiten."

Von der anderen Seite erklingt erstmal nur Stille. Ich hatte zwar nicht direkt vorgehabt, ganz so offenherzig oder arschkriecherisch mit ihr zu sein, aber ich habe ein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Es muss herzliches Mitgefühl oder freundliche Güte in dieser Frau geben, auch wenn sie ganz tief in ihr drin unter einer harten Schale versteckt sein mögen. Ich bin guter Hoffnung, dass ich sie auf die ein oder andere Weise erreichen kann.

„Bist du eigentlich total verblödet?", fragt sie schließlich.

„Ich schwöre dir, es ist alles die Wahrheit! Ich weiß, es ist erstmal nur schwer zu fassen, ich selbst hatte schon so meine Problemchen damit…"

„Nein, was ich frage ist, warum in Gottesnamen würdest du mir das verraten!"

„Ich meine es als Bekundung meines Vertrauens in dich, Helen. Ich will dich wissen lassen, dass—"

„ _Vertrauen_? Du vermaledeiter, hirnamputierter Hanswurst, du hast doch keine Ahnung, wovon du da redest! Ich stehe hier kurz vor der Kompromittierung und dir fällt nichts besseres ein, als all deine Zeitreise-Geheimnisse herauszuposaunen? Glaubst du allen Ernstes, ich werde auch nur _versuchen_ , meine Goschen zu halten, falls ich erwischt werde? Jeder verdammte Vollidiot wüsste, je weniger ich von dir weiß, desto besser!"

„Äh…"

„Soll mir das etwa Mut zusprechen? Zu wissen, dass du seit heute ein weichgekochter Schlappschwanz bist ohne jeglichen gesunden Menschenverstand? Freilich, sicher fühle ich mich da gleich viel wohler, dass du statt blind, jetzt auch noch geradezu strunzdumm geworden bist!"

Tja. Kacke.

Der allerschlimmste Teil ist, dass sie tatsächlich einen Punkt hat damit. Also besser nochmal Retour und mit neuer Bravour...

Gut möglich, dass ich das heute Nacht noch so oft machen werde, dass ich irgendwann schon gesprochene Sprache rückwärts verstehe.

„…zurückgehst und mir nicht gleich mit deiner Neun Millimeter beinahe die Schulter auskugelst! Das hat unserer jungen Freundschaft damals einen klitzekleinen Schnitzer verpasst, das hat es nämlich!"

Ihr alles zu erklären, ist sowieso viel zu kompliziert. Vielleicht sollte ich besser einfach so dem Laufe des Gesprächs folgen, wie es sich ergibt.

„Ich wollte das doch auch gar nicht tun, aber du hattest uns verraten, Helen. Versuch dich doch mal in meine Lage zu versetzen, ich musste etwas Drastisches tun, um dich zu überzeugen. Ist es inzwischen nicht offensichtlich, dass ich dir nichts Übles will?"

„Was _offensichtlich_ ist, ist, dass du mir diese hanebüchene Schote nur wieder eintrichterst, damit ich tue, was immer du willst!"

Auweia, sie liebt diesen Spruch, was? „Ich schwöre dir, dass ich es ehrlich meine. Komm schon, du hast meine aufrichtige Entschuldigung und du hast mein Vertrauen. Wir können einander doch auch helfen ohne all die Drohungen und Beleidigungen."

„Klar, sicher doch." Sie pausiert eine Sekunde. „Du musst mich ja für völlig Banane halten."

„Oh mein Gott, ich will hier doch nur Wiedergutmachung leisten!"

Nein, halt, nicht die Stimme erheben. Nimm das wieder zurück.

„…für völlig Banane halten."

„Alles, was ich hier will, ist, Wiedergutmachung zu leisten, ist das so schwer zu glauben? Warum bist du mir gegenüber nur so argwöhnisch? Wir stehen doch auf derselben Seite."

Sie gibt ein bitteres, zutiefst verächtliches Lachen von sich. „Nicht einmal _ansatzweise_ , Prinzesschen. Genau hier liegt auch dein Problem, nicht wahr? Du glaubst deinem eigenen, dümmlichen Gewäsch auch noch. Niemals zuvor habe ich jemanden gesehen mit einer derart dämlichen Selbstverblendungsgabe. Du bist wirklich eine gar köstlich extravagante Eigentümlichkeit."

„Was zum Teufel redest du da eig—"

Bleib ruhig. Atme tief durch. Lass sie dir nicht unter die Haut gehen."

„…dämlichen Selbstverblendungsgabe. Du bist wirklich eine gar köstlich extravagante Eigentümlichkeit."

„Was meinst du? Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich bin gewillt, dir zuzuhören."

„Aber sicher bist du das. Du _behauptest_ zwar, wir stünden auf der derselben Seite, aber das ist nicht wahr. Ich könnte deine Freundin sein, klar… solange bis ich es dann plötzlich doch nicht mehr bin. Du würdest doch keine _Sekunde_ lang zögern, mich oder sonst irgendeinen dahergelaufenen Tölpel vor den Zug zu schmeißen, wenn es bedeutete, dass du so deine eigene Haut retten könntest—oder ganz besonders die deiner ach so geliebten parasitären Lebensform, die du da mit dir herumschleppst. Na los, sag mir schon, dass das nicht die Wahrheit sei, wir wissen es doch beide besser, nicht wahr?"

„Würdest du _bitte_ aufhören, so über Chloe zu reden?"

„Warum? Wirst du mich „aus dieser Existenz radieren", wenn ich es nicht tue? Glaub mir, sie zieht dich bloß runter, direkt in die miefige Kanalisation, aus der sie stammt, genau wie meine Schwester unter ihrem nutzlosen Ehemann leidet. Du wärst hundert Mal besser bedient, wenn—"

„Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung, wovon du da redest, Chloe macht mich zur mit Abstand besten Person, die ich jemals sein könnte. Lass sie aus der Sache raus."

Sie spricht ganz einfach unverhohlen über meine Worte hinweg weiter. Ich kann die Unhöflichkeiten ertragen, ich kann die Beschimpfungen ertragen, aber wenn sie anfängt Chloe niederzumachen, versetzt es mich einfach nur noch in Rage. Am besten vermeide ich sie von vorneherein als Gesprächsthema.

Lass mich nochmal etwas früher ansetzen, das hier könnte noch zu retten sein.

„…dass das nicht die Wahrheit sei, wir wissen es doch beide besser, nicht wahr?"

„Oh, ich bitte dich, Helen—als ob du nicht dasselbe tun würdest für deine Schwester. Dass wir einige persönliche Prioritäten haben, heißt doch noch lange nicht, dass wir nicht zusammenarbeiten können, um für das Wohl aller zu sorgen."

„Ach? Aber das war doch auch präzise, was wir getan hatten. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, da du gestern fatalerweise verpennt hast, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren, und stattdessen _gar nichts_ getan hast! Und nun kommst du mir _damit_ angekrochen? Willst du diesem Wahnsinnigen etwa auch eine rosige Freundschaft vorschlagen? War wohl doch nur ein unglückliches Missverständnis und jetzt ist wieder alles Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen, ja?"

„Ich werde Sean Prescott beseitigen. Daran hat sich nichts geändert."

„Bist du dir da sicher? Ich hatte ja schon eine Weile lang so meine Zweifel. Ich sage, du hast Muffensausen bekommen und es dann nicht hingekriegt. Ich sage, du hast dich in die Vergangenheit verpieselt und gibst jetzt nur faule Ausreden von dir. Ich möchte beinahe behaupten, du bist regelrecht verweichlicht und nutzlos und es war ein Fehler, sich überhaupt erst mit dir abzugeben, so bodenlos verzweifelt war ich!"

„Wow, vielleicht solltest du's dir einfach selber machen, wenn es so verdammt einfach ist."

Eine kurze Pause entsteht. Ich stelle mir ein wahrscheinlich weit fehlgeleitetes Bild von dieser Frau vor, wie sie sich gerade den Hörer vom Kopf fernhält und diesen verächtlich anstarrt.

Dann ist ein Klicken zu hören und der Anruf ist beendet.

„Ach komm schon, fick dich doch, du…"

Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie weit ich von hier aus zurückgehen sollte. Keine Ahnung, wo genau der Gesprächsverlauf diesmal entgleist ist. Es scheint, als sei die Konversation von Anfang an auf der falschen Schiene gefahren.

Tja… es hatte ja auch niemand behauptet, dass es einfach sein würde. Am besten einfach noch mal ganz von vorne. Auf, noch ein Stück zurück für neues Glück… und nach Möglichkeit in dieser Runde auch etwas mehr Geduld, Max. Es muss einen Weg hierfür geben, es gibt immer einen Weg…

Genau wie zuvor auch hebt sie nach dem zweiten Läuten ab und sagt dann erstmal gar nichts. Also schön, vielleicht doch etwas seriöser diesmal.

„Hier ist Max Caulfield. Wir müssen reden."

###

„Oh mein Gott, zum letzten Mal, hör endlich auf, so über Chloe herzuziehen, du hast sogar selbst _gesehen_ , wie sie mir das Leben gerettet hat!"

„Aber natürlich hat sie das getan, immerhin weiß sie ganz genau, dass sie nichts wert ist ohne dich! Ich muss mir schon auf die Zunge beißen mit diesem Taugenichts von einem Ehemann meiner Schwester, aber soweit kommt es noch, dass ich mich auch noch für deine ach so geliebte Kakerlake zusammenreiße. Lass dir von der alten Helen einen freundschaftlich gemeinten Rat geben und tu uns beiden einen Gefallen, indem du dich ihres wertlosen Kadavers entledigst. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde im Gegenzug auch gleich ganz warmherzig und liebreizend sein, ja?"

„Du projizierst auf sie doch nur was auch immer du da für eine kranke Vorgeschichte mit dir herumschleppst. Sie ist in keinster Weise, wie du es andauernd hinstellst, was Chloe und ich gemeinsam haben ist weit jenseits von allem—"

Ihr bellend despektierliches Gelächter übertönt den Rest meiner Worte. „Potztausend, du bist vielleicht goldig! 'S muss wahrhaft'ge Liebe sein, in der Tat, wie konnte ich nur so blind sein? Du bist gerade mal, was, achtzehn Jahre alt und doch hast du für alle Zeiten die Liebe deines Lebens gefunden, aber natürlich! Es wäre bestimmt gar lieblichst, zu hören, was du heute in zehn Jahren über sie zu berichten hast—falls ihr bis dahin überhaupt noch unter den Lebenden weilt, versteht sich."

„Du bist doch nichts weiter als eine verbitterte, alte Bissgurke, habe ich Recht?"

###

„Nein, alles, was ich sage, ist, dass wir beide gewisse Mühen auf uns nehmen, um für das Wohl unserer Liebsten zu sorgen. Das ist etwas, was wir gemeinsam haben."

„Freilich. Nur dass meine kleine Schwester ein gutmütiges und produktives Mitglied unserer Gesellschaft ist und niemals einer Fliege ein Leid zufügt, während dein geliebter Parasit nichts weiter ist als eine wertlose Versagerin, die noch nie auch nur einen Finger krumm gemacht hat, mit Ausnahme von dem, mit dem sie ach so begierig war, mir eine Kugel ins Bein zu jagen."

„Ernsthaft? Das ist der Grund, warum du sie so sehr hasst? Du hattest uns doch _gebeten_ , dass wir das tun, und sie hatte sich nur freiwillig dazu bereiterklärt, um mich zu verschonen. Du kannst doch nicht allen Ernstes glauben, dass ihr das auch noch gefallen hätte."

„Ich hasse sie doch auch gar nicht, sie ist es nicht einmal _wert_ , gehasst zu werden. Sie ist nichts weiter als eine verlorene Seele, die sich an ihrem Retter festklammert wie eine Schlinge um deinen Hals. Ich kenne ihre Art gut, sie trägt keinerlei Bedeutung in sich und wird so lange von der deinen zehren, bis nichts mehr davon übrig ist."

Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen, behalte die instinktiv animalische Antwort auf meiner Zunge zurück. Das hier könnte fast schon als Konversation durchgehen. Vielleicht ergibt sich mir noch die ein oder andere nützliche Information, wenn ich sie nur bis ans Ende verfolge.

„Das ist aber doch gar nicht der Fall mit uns. Es klingt mir fast so, als hättest du selbst schon einige schwierige Beziehungen hinter dir, Helen."

„Das mag ja sein, aber es lässt meine Worte nicht weniger wahrheitsgemäß werden. Ich gebe ja zu, du erinnerst mich schon etwas an meine eigene Schwester, eingesperrt mit einem Blutsauger, der sie ausnimmt in ihrer gottverlassenen Ehe, und sich ihrer eigenen hoffnungslosen Lage nicht einmal bewusst. Wenigsten meine Neffen schlagen nach ihrer Mutter. Sie hat sogar die gleichen blauen Augen wie du. Ist ein richtiger Hingucker mein Schwesterherz."

„Seht ihr euch öfter, du und sie? Sie steckt hoffentlich nicht in einem… Kerker oder so, richtig?"

„Sie weiß nichts von der Zwickmühle, in der ich mich befinde, und ich werde auch dafür sorgen, dass das so bleibt. Sie lebt zum Glück noch daheim in Glasgow. Wir telefonieren gelegentlich, nicht dass es dich etwas anginge."

„Ist schon gut, ich kann dich verstehen. Ich weiß selbst das ein oder andere darüber, was es heißt, den Menschen, den wir am meisten lieben, zu schützen."

„Das weißt du wohl wirklich, nicht wahr? Sag mir, Liebes, da wir uns hier schon gegenseitig unsere kleinen Herzchen ausschütten, es fühlt sich beinahe so an, als wüsstest du zu jedem Zeitpunkt zu den exakt richtigen Worten zu greifen, um überhaupt erst so weit zu kommen. Ist das nicht etwas kurios, Maxinchen?"

„Was? Ich dachte, wir würden uns hier nur… unterhalten."

„Sind das die magischen Worte, Maxinchen? Das kannst du doch bestimmt noch besser. Eventuell solltest du deinen Vortrag hier und da nochmals überarbeiten?"

„Ach, komm schon, ich versuche doch bloß, möglichst mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten. Warum musst du so sein?"

„Ich sollte dir jetzt alles von meiner lieben Schwester und meinem langweiligen Leben verraten, richtig? Ich sollte dir meine Seele offenlegen, um dann festzustellen, dass wir ja so gute Freunde sein könnten, wir zwei beide, ja?"

„Ich wünschte wirklich aufrichtig, das wäre der Fall."

„Tja, und ich wünschte wirklich aufrichtig, dass du dich schleunigst wieder aus meinen Privatangelegenheiten verpissen würdest! Du und deine behämmerten und manipulativen Zeitreise-Psycho-Spielereien! Ich habe hier eine wunderbare Enthüllung für dich, das wird dich sicherlich brennend interessieren: Die Hälfte von all dem, was ich dir bisher gesagt habe, ist nicht einmal wahr. Los doch, versuch von mir aus irgendetwas davon gegen mich einzusetzen, sobald du wieder zurückgegangen bist, es wird mir ein Vergnügen bereiten, deine perfiden Machenschaften in Fetzen zu reißen."

Mein Lachen ist kurz und bitter. „Welch ein witziger Zufall. Ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich schon längst seitenweise Notizen über dich, auf denen steht, was wahr ist und was nicht."

Ein knappes Schnauben ist von der anderen Seite zu hören. „Tja, Mädel, ich glaube, du hast soeben meinen Standpunkt nur noch weiter elaboriert."

###

„Du legst mir andauernd nur Worte in den Mund, das ist doch überhaupt gar nicht, was ich damit meinte."

„Es ist nicht, was ich denken soll, dass du es meinst, willst du wohl sagen! Glaubst du wirklich, ich sei so strunzdumm und durchschaue nicht, was du hier gerade vorhast? Bohrst und grabschst nach jedem winzigen Krumen an Information, den du in deine schmierigen und hinterhältigen Fingerchen kriegen kannst!"

„Ich versuche doch nur, dich besser kennenzulernen, wie hinterhältig kann das schon sein?"

„Nichts von dem, was du sagst, ist aufrichtig, Caulfield. Es ist der Fluch deiner Existenz. Nur mal ein Paradebeispiel: Wie oft bin ich dir schon alleine am heutigen Abend auf die Schliche gekommen und habe dir genau das vorgeworfen?"

„Ich habe doch inzwischen schon längst den Überblick darüber verloren."

„Na, das bezweifle ich zutiefst, Schätzchen, du behältst doch den Überblick über praktisch alles, was ich sage. Und genau hier liegt auch dein Problem, nicht wahr? Wahrheit oder Lüge, ist doch eh alles Wurst. Ich könnte niemals auch nur einem Wort, das aus deinem Mund kommt, trauen, da ich mir sehr wohl im Klaren darüber bin, dass ich hier sowieso nur manipuliert werde. Ich weiß zwar, dass du sie im Überfluss haben musst, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, deine Zeit hierfür so sehr zu verschwenden."

„Weißt du was? Du hast Recht, du bist wirklich nichts weiter als eine massive Zeitverschwendung."

Mitternacht ist eine halbe Stunde her und ich lehne zähneknirschend über dem Mikrofon des Laptops, als wolle ich es jeden Augenblick abbeißen.

Ich beginne sofort zu reden, als sie den Anruf entgegennimmt. „Ich bin's. Wir hatten einen Rückschlag und mussten den Plan ändern. Du musst Prescott für mich im Auge behalten, morgen Nacht, neun Uhr abends bis zwei Uhr morgens. Verstanden?"

„Oh, na wenn das mal nicht unser hochwohlgeborenes Prinzesschen höchstpersönlich ist. Stellt hier einfach so Forderungen, ohne vorher auch nur einen einzigen bescheidenen Grund zu nennen, warum—"

„Ich hatte den absolut _beschissensten_ Tag und jetzt echt keinen Nerv mehr für dich oder deinem bescheuerten Scheiß. Wir hatten einen Rückschlag, das ist alles, was du wissen musst. Ob du damit klarkommst oder nicht—mir doch scheißegal, nicht mein Problem. Solange dir noch nicht auf wundersame Weise selbst ein Geistesblitz gekommen ist, wie du dieses Arschloch umbringen kannst, ohne dass deine bescheuerte Schwester dabei genauso draufgeht, wirst du gefälligst tun, was wir dir sagen, und mir nicht länger mit deiner verfickten Einstellung auf Gott und die Welt auf die Nerven gehen. Oder haben wir zwei beide da ein Problem?"

Eine Weile lang nur Stille.

„Was hast du jetzt wieder vor?"

„Du brauchst gar nicht erst von unserem Plan zu erfahren. Je weniger du weißt, was wir vorhaben und wie wir es vorhaben, desto besser. Halte dich einfach an dein verdammtes Protokoll und überliefere es uns auf demselben Weg wie immer. Du weißt, wie das Ganze zu laufen hat. Tu einfach, was ich dir sage, und dein kleines Prescott Problemchen wird früher vorbei sein, als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Und lass dich _bloß nicht_ auch noch erwischen, wie du ihn bespitzelst. Ich will keine unnütze Zeitreise verschwenden, um deinen Arsch aus der Patsche zu ziehen. Mach mich nicht auch noch bereuen, dass ich dein Leben verschont habe."

Noch mehr Stille, gefolgt von einer knapp angebundenen Antwort: „Achter bis neunter März, neun Uhr abends bis zwei Uhr morgens. Verstanden."

Ich lege auf und atme erstmal tief durch. Ich fühle mich widerlich. Fast so als hätte ich meine eigene Mutter gerade dazu herumkommandiert, meine Wäsche zu machen und mein Zimmer aufzuräumen.

Meine überaus geistesgestörte und schrecklich tyrannische Mutter.

„Chloe wird ja mal wieder sowas von selbstzufrieden sein deswegen."

Höchste Zeit, dass ich nach draußen gehe und mich bei ihr entschuldige. Sie hatte wie immer Recht. Wenn es einen Weg ins Herz dieser Frau gibt, dann konnte ich ihn heute nicht finden.

Man kann sie nun mal nicht alle für sich gewinnen. Vielleicht ja ein andermal…

* * *

 _Ich weigerte mich exakt ein einziges Mal, die Zeit zurückzudrehen._

 _Seine Schergen hatten eine ferngesteuerte Videoverbindung zu Chloes Zelle eingerichtet. Sie schlitzten ihr vor laufender Kamera die Kehle durch ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort der Drohung oder Vorwarnung. Der Anblick ihres Blutes, das sich in Strömen über ihren Körper ergießt und auf dem Fußboden verteilt, wird mich verfolgen wird bis zum allerletzten meiner Tage._

 _„Ich fürchte, nun gibt es nur einen Weg, dies rückgängig zu machen_ ," _waren seine Worte._

 _Ich hatte meine Lektion gelernt. Ich sagte danach kein weiteres Mal nein._

 _Was immer du tust, Max, was immer passieren mag… lass sie dich niemals lebend erwischen._

* * *

Ich war am Ende jenseits von Gut und Böse, bevor ich mich hingelegt habe. Doch nun, da ich hier liege, starre ich rastlos vor mir in die Halbdunkelheit auf meiner Seite des Bettes. Hellwach. Diese permanenten Albträume gehen mir nur noch auf den Geist. Sie sind nur noch schlimmer geworden, seitdem ich hier aufgetaucht bin. Eigentlich geht mir Jefferson inzwischen völlig am Arsch vorbei, aber dennoch beschleicht er mich immer und immer wieder in meinem Schlaf wie eine lästige Stechmücke, die pausenlos um mich herumschwirrt und die ich selbst ums Verrecken nicht in die Finger kriege. Und dabei vermengt er sich ständig mit irgendwelchen bekloppten Befürchtungen und verrückten Vorahnungen einer zweifelhaften Zukunft, zu welcher es hoffentlich niemals kommen wird, oder auch den entsetzlichen Erinnerungen einer eigentlich längst vergessenen Vergangenheit, die ich niemals erlebt habe. Es ist eine erschreckend scheußliche Mixtur, die ich nicht noch einmal schlucken will, und daher bleiben meine Augen bis auf weiteres geöffnet.

Morgen kehren wir zurück nach Arcadia Bay. Eine siebenstündige Fahrt, um zehn geht es los. Ich werde die Zeit noch einmal zurückdrehen, bevor wir aufbrechen, gerade so, dass ich müde genug bin, um einen Großteil der Fahrt wegzupennen, da ich zur Abenddämmerung zumindest halbwegs wach und möglichst frisch sein sollte. Chloe wird sich irgendwann zwischendrin mal ein Nickerchen gönnen.

Sie liegt direkt neben mir, wir haben endlich eine gemeinsame Schlafenszeit erreicht. Wir sind nicht aneinander gekuschelt, aber unsere Beine berühren sich. Zwar ist sie noch nicht ganz eingeschlafen, doch es fühlt sich schon so an, als wäre sie bald soweit.

„Max."

Ihr Flüstern ist keine vorsichtige Anfrage. Sie muss wissen, dass ich wach bin.

„Hm?"

„Erzähl mir von meiner Beerdigung."

Ich blicke über meine Schulter zu ihr zurück, kann ihren Umriss in der Dunkelheit nur erahnen. „Was?"

„Ich muss schon die ganze Zeit darüber nachdenken, seitdem du es erwähnt hast. Macht es dir was aus?"

„Das ist doch so makaber, Chloe."

„Na und?"

„Warum willst du das wissen?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht, ich denke mir nur dauernd… wie viele Menschen kriegen schon von ihrer eigenen Beerdigung zu hören. Wärst du nicht auch neugierig, wenn du ich wärst?"

Ich antworte nicht. Ich habe diese Erinnerungen eigentlich immer gemieden so gut es ging. Sie gehören in eine Realität, die nicht länger existiert. Eine, die ich vernichtet habe. Vielleicht kann ich irgendwann eines Tages mit nur ausreichend Selbstverblendung einfach vergessen, wie ich meine Hände in den Schoß legte, während für mich Chloe starb.

Ihre Hand berührt meinen Arm. „Ist schon in Ordnung, du musst nicht. Ich verstehe schon."

Ich verharre in Stille, noch gut eine weitere Minute.

„Pfarrer Matthews sieht noch immer genauso aus wie Larry David," beginne ich schließlich.

Chloe gluckst leise hinter mir. Sie schummelt ihren Arm unter mich und schmiegt sich an meinen Rücken, sodass ich vollständig eingehüllt bin in ihren Armen. Sie fährt echt voll drauf ab, das große Löffelchen zu sein.

„Muss ja mal wieder ein arschlangatmiger Monolog gewesen sein," murmelt sie gegen meinen Hinterkopf, „er wollte schier nicht dir Klappe halten bei meinem Dad. Oder… zumindest hatte es sich damals so angefühlt für mich. Oh, Kacke, haben sie mich etwa neben ihm beerdigt?"

„Mh-hm… Haben sie."

„Leck mich fett, ist das alles bekloppt." Sie presst ihr Gesicht gegen meinen Nacken, ihre Wange streift meinen Hals an der Seite. „Erzähl mir mehr. Wer war sonst noch alles dabei?"

„David und Joyce natürlich…"

Ich gebe mein Bestes, all die Gesichter und Namen wachzurufen in meinem Kopf. Geister meiner Vergangenheit. Ich mag durchaus ein wenig verstört und realitätsfremd gewesen sein, damals.

„Alle, die du aus Blackwell gekannt hast, waren mit dabei, und auch ein paar meiner eigenen Freunde. Der Schulleiter, Warren, Kate, Dana, Trevor und Justin… sogar Victoria."

„Im Ernst? Was zur Hölle. Die Alte war immer so eine Zicke zu Rachel, wir konnten diese Schlampe nie ausstehen."

„Sie war eigentlich ziemlich nett zu mir im Anschluss. Sie ist mich sogar am Tag danach besuchen gekommen, es schien mir nicht mal das erste Mal gewesen zu sein, ihrem Verhalten nach zu urteilen. Ich glaube, sie hatte mit meiner planlosen Version von BetaMax gesprochen, bevor ich wieder übernommen habe. Ich hab' sie irgendwie… ich habe sie ganz schön fies angefahren. Sie wirkte richtig verwirrt und gekränkt danach, aber ich war einfach nur so wütend auf alles und jeden…"

„Gut so. AlphaMax ist beste Max." Sie schmust ihre Wange extra liebesbedürftig gegen meine Seite.

„Nein, sag sowas nicht. Sie hatte es damals nicht verdient, sie war selbst genauso schwer getroffen wegen Nathan und wollte tatsächlich nichts weiter als ein ganz normaler Mensch zu mir sein. Wenn man nur mal bedenkt, wie viel Energie wir zuvor immer in unseren kleinlichen Zickenkrieg gesteckt haben… wer weiß, vielleicht hätte das zwischen uns sogar richtig gut funktionieren können, wenn ich ihr nur von vorneherein eine Chance gegeben hätte."

Ich kann spüren, wie Chloe hinter wir mit den Achseln zuckt. „Sie war deiner nicht würdig. Die Schlampe hat bekommen, was schon lange auf sie zukam."

„Ha. Wir schienen jedenfalls echt gut miteinander ausgekommen zu sein in der alternativen Zeitlinie. Ich… habe dir doch bestimmt schon davon erzählt, oder?"

„'Türlich. Max im Wunderland, alles total abgedreht. Grund Nummer eins, warum wir nicht mit Fotosprüngen rumpfuschen, außer uns bleibt keine andere Wahl." Sie atmet tief durch, inhaliert meinen Duft, als würde sie davon berauscht. Sie ist verrückt danach, mich zu riechen, wie mir aufgefallen ist. Es ist irgendwie komisch, aber es macht mir nichts aus. Es gibt mir das Gefühl, ich wäre… begehrt.

„Du hast deine Eltern gar nicht erwähnt," stellt sie fest, „waren sie nicht mit von der Partie?"

„Nein. Ihr Flug wurde gestrichen und sie mussten das Auto nehmen. Sie haben es nicht bis zur Trauerfeier geschafft."

„Mmh… Schade."

„Es war vielleicht sogar besser so. Sie wären mir bloß auf die Nerven gegangen. Ich wollte sie wieder loshaben in dem Moment, als sie angekommen waren, ich hielt einfach jeden von mir fern, der mit mir reden wollte. Alle außer… außer Joyce. Sie…"

Ich belehre mich eines Besseren und halte meine Klappe. Joyce ist wahrscheinlich das letzte, wovon Chloe jetzt hören will.

„Erzähl mir von ihr."

Ich brauche einen Moment, ehe ich antworte. „Bist du sicher?"

Sie nickt im Stillen. Ihr Kinn stupst mich wiederholt in den Nacken.

„Sie… sie war am Boden zerstört, Chloe. Mitzuerleben, wie sie ohne Ende weint und innerlich zerbricht… es hat sich angefühlt wie eine Bestrafung des Himmels. Sie war die eine und einzige Person, mit der ich noch sprechen wollte, ich wollte, dass sie dein _wahres_ Selbst kennt, so wie ich dich gekannt habe, doch ich war auch diejenige, die ihre Tochter hat sterben lassen. Ich konnte ihr niemals wieder in die Augen blicken."

Sie küsst meinen Hinterkopf. Sie erwidert nichts und das muss sie auch gar nicht.

„Es hat mich langsam von innen heraus zerfressen. Du hattest dieses Opfer gebracht und wofür? Damit deine Mom so sehr darunter leiden muss? Das letzte, was ich noch von David gehört hatte, war… dass es ihr nicht wirklich besser ging. Sie hatte sich noch immer nicht erholt. Sie hat sich selbst die Schuld für alles gegeben und ihn hat sie genauso beschuldigt. Ich… ich weiß nicht, ob sie jemals darüber hinweggekommen wäre."

„Ich glaube, das wäre sie." Obwohl klamm vor Tränen, ist ihr Flüstern voll aufrichtiger Überzeugung. „Meine Mom war zäh wie Schuhleder. Sie hätte es irgendwann geschafft, das weiß ich."

„Du noch vor allen anderen, Chloe. Alles, was ich weiß, ist… ich konnte es nicht."

„Du bist was Anderes. Was wir zusammen haben ist was Anderes. Es überschreitet alles, was ich mit Worten beschreiben könnte."

Unsere Finger verfangen sich ineinander, als hätten sie ihren eigenen Willen. Ich presse ihre Hand gegen meine Brust. „Es hat mich in den Wahnsinn getrieben, wie die Leute über dich gesprochen haben. Als wärst du dieses bemitleidenswerte Mädchen, bei dem etwas schiefgelaufen sei. ‚Ein verstörtes Kind'… das war das schlimmste. Niemand hatte eine Ahnung, was du für sie getan hattest. Wer du wirklich warst."

Sie gluckst nur und schnieft einmal. „Zu ihrer Verteidigung, ich hab' schon ziemlichen Mist gebaut manchmal."

„Das Leben hatte es einfach scheiße mit dir gemeint! Dein Dad, Rachel, ein liebloses Zuhause und dann ich, das egoistische, dumme Arschloch, das dich einfach so mit allem allein gelassen hat. Du hast dich noch relativ gut gehalten, alles in allem."

„Versuch nicht mich zu entschuldigen, Max. Ich hatte Gründe, mich so aufzuführen, aber nicht für ganze fünf gottverdammte Jahre. Ich hätte der Erinnerung an meinen Dad zuliebe etwas aus mir machen können, doch stattdessen habe ich einfach auf alles geschissen, woran er mein ganzes Leben für mich gearbeitet hatte. Ein auf alles und jeden wütender Volltrottel, klassische ‚nach mir die Sintflut'-Mentalität: das ist, wer ich war, und dazu stehe ich heute."

„Siehst du?" Ich bringe ihre Finger an meine Lippen und küssen sie. „Du bist so bewundernswert und großartig und stark und niemand konnte dich so gesehen. Niemand _durfte_ dich so sehen. Es hat mich innerlich Stück für Stück umgebracht bis…"

„Hey, ich kann dich perfekt verstehen. Du bist noch viel stärker als ich, ich wäre voll ausgetickt an deiner Stelle. Ich hätte garantiert keine fünf Monate überstanden, nicht mal ansatzweise. Ich hätte mich wahrscheinlich einfach von der Klippe gestürzt. Zack und Schluss. Kein Witz jetzt."

Tja, Max. Solltest du jemals die Absicht hegen, ihr dein tödliches Vergehen zu beichten, dann ist jetzt die Zeit. Sprich nun oder ruhe für alle Zeiten in Frieden.

„Ich… könnte es versucht haben?"

Nach einer merkwürdig reaktionslosen Weile spannt sich ihr Körper plötzlich in meinem Rücken an. „…Was?"

„Ich, äh… ich bin vom Leuchtturm gesprungen."

„Du bist _was_? Verarschst du mich gerade?"

„Nein… Ich war verzweifelt, ich... ich hatte meine Kraft verloren, ich weiß auch nicht, warum. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich hätte dich sonst nicht schon viel früher zurückgeholt? Ich hatte es vielleicht eine Woche lang ausgehalten, bevor ich es das erst mal versucht habe, aber es ging nicht. Es ging überhaupt nichts mehr und es wurde nur noch schlimmer und schlimmer in meinem Kopf, bis ich nur noch einen einzigen Ausweg gesehen habe. Ich wollte entweder meine Kräfte neu entfachen oder ganz einfach nur… dass der Schmerz endlich aufhört. Beides wäre besser gewesen."

Chloe ist zu Tode erstarrt. Sie rührt keinen Muskel, ihr Atem wärmt mir nicht mehr in sanftem Rhythmus den Nacken, stattdessen stockt er ihr irgendwo zwischen Lungen und Zähne. Ihre Arme sind schlaff um mich herum, so als hätten meine Worte jegliche Kraft aus ihren Gliedern geraubt.

„Die gute Nachricht ist," füge ich lahm hinzu, „es hat funktioniert."

Es folgt eine weitere Sekunde Stille, dann, wie aus heiterem Himmel, presst sie mich wieder mit all ihrer Kraft gegen ihre Vorderseite. „Max."

„Uff."

„Max, es tut mir so leid…"

„Was denn? Du hast doch überhaupt nichts falsch gemacht."

„Ich habe dir diese schreckliche Entscheidung auferlegt! Ich habe so viel von dir und so wenig von mir selber gedacht, dass es mir nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen war, wie sehr es dir wehtun würde, mich sterben zu sehen. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es irgendjemandem _so viel_ bedeuten würde, mich zu verlieren. Ich dachte, ich würde damit das richtige tun, und doch habe ich es irgendwie mal wieder hingekriegt, dabei ein egomanisches Arschloch zu sein."

„Chloe, nein." Ich drehe mich um in ihren Armen, sodass ich sie ansehen kann. „Neineinein, das ist nicht wahr. Du warst einfach unglaublich dort oben auf dieser Klippe, es war dein bester und stärkster Moment überhaupt. Ich war so sehr in Ehrfurcht vor dir. Du warst gewillt, für deine Heimatstadt zu sterben, wehe dir, wenn du dich jemals schämen solltest deswegen."

Sie weicht meinem Blick in der Dunkelheit aus. Ich halte ihre Wangen in beiden Händen, damit sie mich direkt ansieht. „ _Ich_ war es, die Mist gebaut hat, verstanden?" Ich kann schon spüren, wie ihre Stirn sich runzelt und Worte des Protests sich auf ihren Lippen formen, deshalb halte ich ihr kurzerhand den Mund zu und fahre einfach fort. „Nein, hör mir zu. Ich hatte schon vor dem Sturm Mist gebaut, sogar _weit_ davor. Du hättest diese Schultoilette niemals betreten, wenn ich für dich da gewesen wäre in all den Jahren zuvor. _Das_ ist die eine Tat, die ich für alle Zeiten bereuen werde, du hättest mehr von mir verdient als das—und du kannst es nicht einmal bestreiten, es war das allererste, was du zu mir sagtest, als wir uns wiedergesehen haben."

„Mmpf," grunzt sie.

Ich erlöse sie und lege ihr meine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du weißt, dass es wahr ist."

„…Schätze schon."

„Sprich mit mir gemeinsam: ‚Du hast Recht, Max.'"

„Ach, fick dich doch…"

„Ich meine es ernst! Sag das und dann sag noch, ‚Ich bin stolz auf das Opfer, das ich bereit war, zu erbringen.'"

„Was soll das werden? Ist das hier plötzlich zu 'ner bescheuerten Selbsthilfegruppe mutiert?"

„Außerdem sag, ‚Ich verzeihe dir, dass du solch eine beschissene Freundin zu mir warst.'"

„Du _weißt_ , dass ich dir schon längst verziehen habe. Ich denke doch überhaupt nicht mehr daran."

„Sag, dass du mich liebst."

Ihre schroffe Miene weicht sofort einem warmen Lächeln in der Nacht. „Ich liebe dich."

Ich beseitige auch den letzten Rest des ohnehin schon verschwinden geringen Abstandes zwischen uns und kuschle mich vollständig gegen sie. Mein Kopf findet die sanfte Beuge unter ihrem Kinn auf ihrer Brust. „Und jetzt sag, dass du heute Nacht die Albträume fernhalten wirst."

Chloe küsst die Oberseite meines Kopfes und drückt mich noch einmal extra liebevoll. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dieses Versprechen geben."

„Sag es trotzdem."

„Es wird heute Nacht keine Albträume geben, Max. Du wirst pennen wie eine alte Omma auf Drogen, sabbernd und schnarchend mit allem Drum und Dran. Du wirst bis weit in den Tag hinein so laut vor dich hinsägen, dass die Bude nur so bebt und ich dich am Ende wecken muss, weil mir erstens dein Geschnarche so sehr auf den Wecker geht und zweitens sonst dein Frühstück kalt wird, mit Rührei und knusprigem Speck und frischen Waffeln."

Ich robbe noch näher an sie heran, presse mich noch fester gegen ihren Körper. Unsere Beine sind schon völlig verheddert, meine Zehen berühren sie irgendwo an den Fußknöcheln. Nichts fühlt sich nahe genug an, sie riecht nach Rührei und knusprigem Speck und frischen Waffeln, ich will ganz und gar von ihr umhüllt sein.

„Ich glaube dir."

Ich mache es mir gemütlich, schmuse mich vollständig gegen die Wärme ihrer Haut. Ach, ich weiß doch, dass ich schon wieder egoistisch bin, das hier kann unmöglich bequem sein für sie. Ich stehe halt voll darauf, die ganze Nacht hindurch mit ihr zu kuscheln, sie bevorzugt eigentlich etwas mehr Freiraum, sobald es tatsächlich ans Schlafen geht. Doch sie fühlt sich einfach so unglaublich gut an, sie ist mein großer, starker, sexy Teddybär. Ich glaube, ich werde heute Nacht ausnahmsweise etwas selbstsüchtig sein. Nur dieses eine Mal. Versprochen.

Es ist das letzte, woran ich mich aus jener Nacht noch erinnere. Offenbar hatte ich Albträume, wie mir Chloe am nächsten Morgen bei Ei und Speck und Waffeln berichtet. Sie müssen mir dann wohl entfallen sein.

Das einzige, wovon ich noch weiß, war dieser Traum, in dem uns ein zehn Meter Hawt-Dawg-Man den Hügel zum Leuchtturm hinaufgejagt hat, aber dann ist Chloe einfach zu ihm raufgeflogen und hat ihn nach Strich und Faden vermöbelt mit ihren lächerlich overpowerten Mazinger Z Raketenfäusten und er ist hintenüber umgefallen und dann haben wir ihn aufgegessen. Hawt-Dawg-Man hat uns von seiner Familie erzählt, die von finsteren Mächten gefangen gehalten wird, und von seinem Streben nach Rache. Wir haben uns entschuldigt und sind Freunde geworden. Ich bin sogar noch kichernd aufgewacht, als die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel stand.

Es war ziemlich cool.

* * *

 _Hier ist etwas, wovon ich Chloe bislang nicht erzählt habe. Ich bin schon ein paar Male gestorben._

 _O.K. gut, ich schätze mal, es war nur fast sterben. Nah-Tode vielleicht? Hätte-eigentlich-tot-sein-sollens? Irgendwas in der Richtung halt. Und ich spreche hier nicht von Rettung in letzter Sekunde, von denen hatte ich auch schon die ein oder andere. Ich spreche tatsächlich von 100%ig mausetot, unausweichlich und ohne Aussicht auf Entkommen. Ich bin im freien Fall aus dem zehnten Stock aufgeklatscht auf dem Boden. Brennende Trümmerteile haben mir den Schädel zerquetscht. Einmal hat mich ein Querschläger in die Eingeweide getroffen, ich kann mich sogar noch an das Gefühl der Kugel in meinem Bauch erinnern. Und ich weiß nicht, ob man von einer Überdosis Stromschläge durch Taserbeschuss sterben kann, aber es war zumindest nahe genug dran, um sich zu qualifizieren._

 _Dies sind die Momente, in denen der Komplettneustart einschlägt. Er wirft mich immer gerade so weit zurück in die Vergangenheit, dass ich genug Zeit habe, rechtzeitig zu reagieren oder mich entsprechend vorzubereiten. Manchmal eine Minute, manchmal ganze Stunden._

 _Ich habe schon versucht, ihn zu kontrollieren, ihn irgendwie in mir zu finden, doch ich weiß nicht mal, wo oder wie ich danach suchen soll. Im Gegensatz zu allem anderen entspringt er womöglich nicht einmal mir selber. Es fühlt sich zumindest nicht so an, als würde ich dabei überhaupt etwas machen. Es fühlt sich viel eher so an, als käme er von irgendwo außerhalb, als ob… als ob ich gerettet würde. Und rate mal, wen oder was ich jedes Mal zu Gesicht bekomme, wenn es passiert?_

 _Hier ein Tipp: Er hat blaue Flügel und ein unverbesserliches Gespür für Timing._

 _Ich bin noch nicht ganz wahnsinnig genug, um so etwas Beklopptes wie das hier zu testen, doch ich glaube, die Indizien sind recht eindeutig._

 _Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Max. Du bist höchstwahrscheinlich unsterblich._

 _Und willst du den allerverrücktesten Teil wissen? Ich denke darüber nach, und fühle dabei absolut gar nichts. Ich bin nicht dankbar, ich bin nicht von Ehrfurcht ergriffen, ich bin nicht einmal sonderbar fasziniert davon. Wie abgestumpft muss man bitte sein? Ich habe das Gefühl, ich sollte aus dieser ganzen Tiergeister-Geschichte eine weit größere Sache machen, vielleicht sogar… keine Ahnung, zum ihm beten? Ich war noch nie eine großartig spirituelle Person, doch wie auch immer das möglich sein kann, der Schmetterling ist real und er beschützt mich. Sollte ich ihn da nicht als einen Teil von mir akzeptieren? Ihm vertrauen, an ihn… glauben?_

 _Wahrscheinlich wäre ich ihm gegenüber weit offener, wenn ich nur wüsste, was zur Hölle er eigentlich mit mir vorhat. Nach allem, was ich weiß, könnte er genauso gut ein Geist des Bösen sein und nur darauf aus, seine getreue Dienerin der Vernichtung zu bewahren._

 _Ich weiß selbst nicht wirklich, warum ich Chloe noch nicht davon erzählt habe. Ich könnte ihr damit bestimmt etwas mehr Seelenruhe bereiten, nicht wahr? Etwas, worauf sie sich verlassen kann, woran sie glauben kann, nebst mir._

 _Ja, na gut, ich weiß, warum ich es ihr noch nicht verraten habe. Mehr und mehr gibt sie mir so ein Gefühl, fast schon wie… eine Aura? Manchmal glaube ich schon, sie sieht in mir so eine Art Messias. Sie hat es niemals so gerade heraus gesagt, doch es ist eindeutig zu spüren. Und diese Art, von mir zu denken, ist das allerletzte, was ich in ihr auch noch befeuern will._

 _Und wo wir hier sowieso schon dabei sind, munter alle Wahrheiten auszuplaudern, ja, es liegt auch daran, dass ich ein mieses Arschloch bin und es sich verdammt gut anfühlt, jemanden zu haben, der sich hin und wieder wie verrückt um mich sorgt. Dieses Gefühl würde schnell verfliegen, sollte ihr bewusst werden, dass mir nichts und niemand etwas anhaben kann._

 _Oh Mann, mir war noch gar nicht aufgefallen, was ein dreckiger und hinterfotziger Grund das eigentlich ist, bis ich es eben erstmals in Worte gefasst habe. Doch welche Hoffnung soll mir denn noch bleiben, wenn ich nicht einmal mehr ehrlich zu mir selbst sein kann? (Haha, kapiert? Weil ich doch mit dir rede und du bist ich und… ach egal. Ich verbringe eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Chloe und ihren bescheuerten Witzen.)_

 _Ich frage mich, ob du es ihr verraten wirst, sobald du hiervon gelesen hast. Ich stelle mir häufig vor, du seist viel netter als ich, keine Ahnung warum. Vielleicht deshalb, weil du die eigentliche Heldin bist in dieser Geschichte, AlphaMax._

 _Ich denke mal, ich werde die Entscheidung einfach in deinen Händen belassen. Habe ich überhaupt eine andere Wahl?_

* * *

Farbe und Shampoo ergießen sich in schwarz schäumenden Schlieren, welche ihr die Haut hinabfließen und Strähne um Strähne ein kräftiges Kobaltblau zutage fördern. Sie sitzt in der Dusche, entspannt zurückgelehnt auf dem Klodeckel und mit genüsslich geschlossenen Augen. Es ist wieder neun Uhr morgens in der finalen Zeitlinie, meine Lider werden langsam schwer und ich bin schon fast fertig damit, ihr zu berichten, was wir in meinen letzten zehn Stunden so alles getrieben haben.

Es war eine einzige, kontinuierliche Zeitreise. Um das zu testen, mussten wir die Hälfte eines ziemlich wichtigen Tages riskieren, doch ich hatte ein recht gutes Gefühl, dass es klappen würde. Ich hatte Recht. Was auch immer der Grund dafür sein mag, meine einzige Begrenzung ist von nun an nur noch der Zeitpunkt, zu dem ich zuletzt bewusstlos war.

Ich halte den Duschkopf mit einer Hand, meine andere kämmt durch ihr schwarzblaues Haar, Finger massieren ihre Kopfhaut. Ein ungeniertes Lächeln ziert ihre Lippen. Gelegentlich entgeht ihr sogar ein tiefsinnliches Seufzen.

Jup, sie fährt voll drauf ab. Doch ich habe schlecht Reden, bis gerade eben hat sie mir noch genau dasselbe angetan. Es ist zutiefst wohltuend… und nicht zuletzt auch ausgesprochen intim, zur größten Überraschung der Anwesenden.

Ich frage mich, ob sie das wohl jemals mit Rachel gemacht hat. Den Haare-färben-Teil, nicht den Nackig-in-der-Dusche-Teil. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das gemacht haben. Oder zumindest will ich es schwer für sie hoffen.

Was zum Teufel, Max? Dass du mir ja nicht eifersüchtig wirst auf das tote Mädchen, in das Chloe verknallt war.

„Du bist ja ganz fürchterlich still auf einmal," stellt sie fest.

„Gehe nur sicher, dass ich auch alles rauskriege."

„Oder du fragst dich gerade, ob ich das schon mal mit Rachel gemacht habe."

Ich stoppe mit allem, was ich tue, und starre sie entgeistert im Spiegel an. „Also langsam machst du mir echt Angst. Wie zur Hölle kannst du dauernd meine Gedanken lesen?"

Sie öffnet nicht einmal die Augen für ihre Antwort. „Du Dummbeutel hast mich das schon vor Monaten gefragt."

„Oh."

„Was dachtest du denn schon wieder? Noch ein Durchgang?"

„Klar doch…"

Ich greife nach dem Shampoo und mache mich erneut an die Arbeit. Zwar hieß es auf der Verpackung, sie sei nur temporär, aber widerspenstig ist sie trotzdem allemal. Die Haarfarbe, nicht Chloe. Bei mir hatte es insgesamt ganze vier Waschdurchgänge gebraucht, bis meine Strähnen wieder ihre natürliche Farbe bekommen haben. Nicht dass ich mich beschwert hätte. Ihre Finger fühlten sich so wunderbar an, ich war sogar schon etwas enttäuscht, als sie damit fertig war.

Ich betrachte meine Hände und sehe plötzlich Rachels Hände vor meinen Augen, wie sie Chloes Haar in diese und jene Richtung kämmen und sorgfältig Farbe auf jede Strähne auftragen. Ihre perfekten, kleinen und erstklassig manikürten California-Girl-Griffel, wie sie in Zeitlupe über Chloes Skalp fahren, ihr die Kopfhaut kitzeln und das Hirn darunter vernebeln. Ob es sich für sie wohl auch so intim und innig angefühlt haben mag?

Heilige Scheiße, lass doch endlich diesen besitzergreifenden Scheißdreck bleiben, was ist eigentlich in dich gefahren? Dein Verhalten wird langsam verdächtig, los, sag irgendwas.

„Mein Gott, deine Haut ist sowas von lächerlich makellos, was machst du eigentlich damit? Ich sterbe hier vor Eifersucht."

Sie kichert, völlig übertölpelt von meiner unerwarteten Schwärmerei. „Ich dusche halt regelmäßig, du Schleimer. Könnte dir auch mal nicht schaden."

Oh Mann, sie ist sogar tatsächlich etwas rot angelaufen. Volltreffer!

„Ich bin übrigens echt froh, dass du das Blau beibehalten hast, weißt du? Sieht echt supercool aus."

„Ja, wir beide haben das gemacht. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du darauf abfährst."

Ich lächle und nicke zustimmend, fast schon etwas peinlich berührt. Sie kann es nicht sehen. „Das tue ich wirklich, ich geb's zu. Steht dir echt gut."

Die blauen Haare waren bestimmt von Anfang an Rachels Idee. Nicht dass es von Bedeutung wäre. Gott, warum kriege ich das eigentlich nicht aus meinem Kopf?

Ich versuche beiläufig zu klingen, neugierig. Das ist alles, was ich bin, neugierig. „Also… _hast_ du das mit Rachel gemacht?"

„Nackt mit ihr in der Dusche rumhängen? Ich wünschte."

Ein stechend glühender Feuerball flammt in meiner Brust auf und will mir schon grün zu den Augen herausschießen, es ist höchst verstörend und alarmierend. „Du wünschtest?"

„Ich wünschte… Imperfekt, nicht Konjunktiv. Ich meine, ich wünschte es _damals_."

„Soso."

Komm mal wieder runter, du gespinnerte Tussi. Sie hat ein Recht darauf, in ihrer Vergangenheit noch andere Beziehungen geführt zu haben, wo ist das Problem? Sie ist jetzt mit dir zusammen, sie liebt dich mehr als alles andere.

Sie kneift mich in den Oberschenkel. „Du bist sowas von zum Anbeißen, wenn du eifersüchtig bist, weißt du das eigentlich? Ich liebe es."

„Ich bin ja gar nicht eifersüchtig! Ich bin nur neugierig. Ich will alles über dich und deine Vergangenheit erfahren."

„Mh-hm. Also schön, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, sie _hat_ mir die Haare gefärbt und es fühlte sich ziemlich sexy an. Also haben wir danach für vielleicht eine Minute oder so rumgemacht. Ich fand es damals offensichtlich viel geiler als sie, denn sie hat es danach einfach so runtergespielt als ‚haha, küssen, wie ulkig'. Und das war dann auch schon das gesamte Ausmaß unserer kleinen Romanze. Auch wenn es sie nie davon abgehalten hat, mir weiterhin schöne Augen zu machen. Ziemlich sicher hatte sie nur Mitleid."

Ich halte meinen Mund. Konzentriere mich darauf, sie ordentlich einzuschäumen, angenehm zu massieren, die Seife sorgfältig auf ihrem Kopf zu verteilen. Lass dich jetzt bloß nicht aus der Fassung bringen, halte deinen Rhythmus bei und lasse sie auf keinen Fall spüren, wie viel tödliche Gewalt gerade in deinen Fingern steckt, wenn sie diese blöde Pute nur zu fassen bekämen.

Chloe trägt schon wieder dieses selbstgefällige Ich-weiß-was-was-du-nicht-weißt-Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. „Bevor du weiterhin so tust, als wäre nichts, obwohl dein Verhalten eindeutig das Gegenteil beweist, weise ich dich vorsorglich darauf hin, dass wir dieses Gespräch schon einmal geführt haben."

Ich nehme den Duschkopf in die Hand, lasse das Wasser laufen und beginne sie erneut auszuspülen. Befreie diese dicken, nassen Strähnen von ihrem schäumenden Fluch und entledige sie ihrer schwarzen Maskierung, auf dass sie wieder in ihrem althergebrachten, blauen Glanze erstrahlen. Es kostet mich gefühlt ganze zwei Minuten größtenteils unnötiger Selbstüberwindung, die Worte über meine Lippen zu bekommen.

„Ich würde ihre dummen Augen auskratzen, wenn sie jetzt hier wäre."

Ihr Grinsen verbreitert sich von Ohr zu Ohr. „Das klingt schon viel besser. Ist es seltsam, dass es mich mega anmacht, wenn du das sagst?"

„Das ist nicht lustig, Chloe. Ich will keins von _diesen_ Mädchen sein. Noch ehe du dich versiehst, durchwühle ich deine Schubladen und schnüffle durch deine Telefonkontakte…"

„Tust du das nicht ohnehin schon überall, wo du hingehst?"

Ich spritze ihr etwas Wasser mitten ins Gesicht. „Du weißt, was ich meine."

„Stört mich kein bisschen," prustet sie unbeeindruckt belustigt. „Ein wenig Eifersucht kann nicht schaden."

„Fühlt sich nach mehr an als nur ein wenig."

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. „Du schätzt, was dein ist, und du bist gewillt dafür zu kämpfen."

„Du bist nicht _mein_ , Chloe."

„Bin ich nicht?"

„Ich meine, du bist nicht mein Eigentum oder so was."

„Nein, das vielleicht nicht."

Sie dreht sich um, nimmt mir den Duschkopf aus den Händen und bringt ihn zurück in seine Halterung. Sie dreht das Wasser ab, ihre Augen weichen dabei niemals von den meinen. Chloe nimmt meine Hand und steht auf, zieht mich sanft mit ihr, sodass ich folge.

„Aber ich bin dein," flüstert sie, „und du bist mein."

Sie tut einen Schritt auf mich zu, drängt mich gegen die Kabinenwand, während ihr Mund mit Leichtigkeit den meinen findet. Schon bald entdeckt ihre Zunge den Weg vorbei an meinen Lippen, voller Zuversicht, mit bekannter Vertrautheit, und ich habe keinerlei Probleme damit. Mein Rücken drückt flach gegen die kühlen Fliesen, ihre Hand hält mich fest an Ort und Stelle, im Hier und Jetzt. Ihre andere Hand erreicht meinen Nacken, Finger umklammern meine nassen Strähnen gerade so kräftig genug, um die Sache auch interessant zu gestalten.

Sie unterbricht unseren Kuss und packt noch ein wenig härter zu. Ich ächze und stöhne, ohne dass es meine Absicht gewesen wäre. Wärme durchströmt meinen Körper und landet an all den richtigen Orten.

„Du bist _meine_ Max," haucht gegen meine geteilten Lippen, „und niemand darf dich berühren, wie ich es darf."

Heilige Scheiße.

Es gibt keine schonende Art, diese Situation zu umschreiben. Sie fühlt sich schlicht und ergreifend geil an.

Chloe lehnt sich wieder herein, um fortzusetzten,fortzusetzen womit sie begonnen hat. Fort sind ihre unbeholfenen Unsicherheiten und all das vorsichtig herantastende Vorgeplänkel. Ich bin nicht länger die Fremde im Körper ihrer Geliebten, sie weiß wieder, wer ich bin. Sie weiß, dass ich müde bin, aber nicht _zu_ müde. Und sie weiß ganz genau, dass ich heute nahezu pausenlos darüber nachdenken musste, was wir gestern zusammen im Bett gemacht haben.

Ihre Hand wandert meine Vorderseite hinab, vorbei an meinem Nabel, immer weiter ihrem Ziel entgegen. Ich stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen, begierig, ihr die Reise zu verkürzen. Das Gefühl ihrer Finger lässt mir den Atem im Halse stocken.

Dies ist die Frau, die ich über alles in der Welt liebe und wie besessen vergöttere. Sie ist für nunmehr ganze fünf Monate mit mir zusammen. Sie weiß exakt, was ich will, und sie weiß exakt, was sie da tut.

* * *

 _Chloes Lieblingsärgernisse (Was sich liebt, das neckt sich)_

 _Handbuch zur sicheren Navigation eines gemeinsamen Lebens und/oder deiner gelegentlichen Unterhaltung:_

 _\- Ihr den Rückspiegel oder den Sitz oder das Lenkrad oder auch nur irgendwas zu verstellen, bringt ihre Fahrkünste fürchterlich durcheinander. Sie ist ‚Die Steuerfrau', kein Wenn und Aber. Ganz besonders wenn es um Betsy geht, oh Gott. Ich habe noch nie zuvor jemanden so pedantisch, pingelig oder geradezu analfixiert gesehen, aber es macht mir zum Glück nichts aus. Ich würde dieses Monstrum sowieso lieber nicht fahren, solange es sich vermeiden lässt. Nicht dass sie dir das Steuer nicht „ausborgen" würde, wenn du sie ganz lieb darum bittest, doch sie wird garantiert über jede einzelne deiner Bewegungen wachen und dich genauestens dabei überprüfen. Geh einfach sicher, dass du alles so zurücklässt, wie es vorher war. Oder eben nicht, wenn du sie ärgern willst._

 _\- Ihre Zahnbürste benutzen. Angeblich „sind wir keine kleinen Kinder mehr und das ist eklig." Und ich dachte noch, es wäre cool, alles miteinander zu teilen, aber wahrscheinlich sollten wir irgendwo wirklich die Grenze ziehen. Ich kapier's nur nicht, sie steckt mir oft genug ihre Zunge in den Mund, wo also ist der Unterschied?_

 _\- Die Decke klauen. Das hier nenne ich nur fair. Sie beansprucht ja auch ständig die ganze Matratze für sich. Ist doch nicht meine Schuld, wenn mir dann in meinem kleinen Ecklein am Fenster so kalt wird.  
Pro Tipp: Eine gute Taktik, sie dazu zu bringen, sich an dich ranzukuscheln, ist Abwarten, bis sie fast eingeschlafen ist._

 _\- Emoji. Jup, immer noch der Knüller._

 _\- Vor Selbstmitleid zerfließen. Sie fühlt noch immer stark mit mir, doch inzwischen treibt es sie häufiger mehr in den Wahnsinn als sonst etwas, wenn ich mich mal wieder in meinem Scheißdreck wälze. Sie greift dann zu fast schon „aggressiven Lobpreisungen". Überschüttet mich geradezu mit Gefälligkeiten und Liebesbekundungen. Sie ist echt komisch._

 _\- Pickel sind ihr noch immer superunangenehm. Lach sie nicht aus, falls mal einer auftauchen sollte. Ernsthaft, selbst wenn es ein extralustiger sein sollte, selbst einer direkt auf ihrer Nasenspitze. Du wirst es bereuen. Apropos: Mach ihr im Umkehrschluss auch Komplimente zu ihrer lächerlich makellosen Haut, sie ist insgeheim stolz darauf, du wirst zusehen können, wie sie errötet. Jup, sie ist stolz darauf, obwohl sie nicht einen Finger rührt, um sie auch zu pflegen, die blöde Kuh._

 _\- Über ihr Rauchen nörgeln. Das hier ist eigentlich mehr ein „sei kein Arschloch" Tipp. Sie gibt schon ihr Bestes. Sie hat ohnehin noch nie allzu viel geraucht, dafür aber schon seit Jahren. Ich kann den Geruch mittlerweile nicht mehr ausstehen, aber ich werde trotzdem weiterhin möglichst ein Auge zudrücken. Ein Wort der Warnung: Sie plant schon allen Ernstes ihre eigene, private Hanfplantage anzulegen, sobald/falls wir diesen ganzen Scheiß irgendwann mal hinter uns lassen. Sie hat aber fest versprochen, dass sie es nicht damit übertreiben will. Ich helfe ihr vielleicht beim „Gärtnern", habe mich noch nicht entschieden._

 _Ist nicht allzu viel. Wir geben halt einfach wunderbares Team ab. Das Beste. Wie zwei Puzzleteile, geformt wie Gegensätze, aber (fast) perfekt passend. Wie füreinander geschaffen._

 _Sie hat selbst ihre ganz eigenen Neckereien für dich auf Lager, aber ich glaube, ich warne dich besser nicht vor (Ätsch!). Wahrscheinlich wird sie dir früher oder später absichtlich damit auf die Nerven gehen. Es ist, was wir zum Zeitvertreib machen._

 _Max &Chloe 4ever_

* * *

Hämisch grinsend beobachte ich die Digitaluhr auf dem Nachtschrank rückwärts ticken, zähle die Minuten bis zum exakten Zeitpunkt, als ich das Schlafzimmer vor etwa drei Stunden verlassen habe. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich ihr damit so einfach davonkomme…

Diese Kräfte richteten mein früheres Leben zu Grunde. Zeitreisen bereiten mir konstante Kopfschmerzen, sowohl buchstäblich als auch im übertragenen Sinne. Schuldgefühle und Selbstzweifel statten mir regelmäßige Besuche ab und jede mögliche Zukunft vor meinen Füßen reicht von kompliziert bis hin zu absolut höllenmäßig. All diese Dinge behalten zu jeder Zeit ihren Wahrheitsgehalt.

Auf der anderen Seite… sich hinauszuschleichen, um Chloe Geburtstagsgeschenke zu besorgen, ohne dass sie davon Wind bekommt oder auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung hat, ist zweifelsohne großartig. Unverfroren und hinterfotzig, wie ich nun einmal bin, fragte ich sie nach allem aus, ich fuhr für mehr als eine Stunde hin und zurück—vom kleinen Örtchen Littlerock, in dessen Nähe wir kampiert sind, bis hinunter nach Centralia (manuelle Gangschaltung, oh, wie ich dich des Todes hasse)—, dort durchstöberte ich für noch viel länger sämtliche Juweliere und Skater-Geschäfte, bin absolut sichergegangen, dass ihr das eine passt und das andere steht… und nun ist es wieder vor drei Stunden. Ich liege wieder im Bett und tue so, als würde ich schlafen, während sie draußen herumfuhrwerkt und Betsy Klarschiff macht für unsere Abreise. Und sie hat _keinen Schimmer_.

Ja, ich weiß, es war ein dummes Risiko, selbst mit dem Sicherheitsselfie, das ich als Vorsichtsmaßnahme genommen hatte, und temporär-zurückgelassene Chloe war alles andere als begeistert von der Aktion. Außerdem es war es das sowas von wert. Ich bin gerade schwer versucht, ihr eines davon vielleicht schon vorher zu geben, heute Nacht könnte schließlich alles Mögliche passieren… Aber nein, die Verlockung mag groß sein, doch sie wäre nur wieder eine Ausrede, um mich nicht in Geduld üben zu müssen. Wir bringen das heute Nacht hinter uns und übermorgen feiern wir Chloes Geburtstag, wie sie ihn noch nicht erlebt hat…

Ich verstecke die sperrige Geschenkschachtel im Bug des Bettes und gehe auch sicher, dass ja kein Teil davon herausspitzt. Höchste Zeit, endlich „aufzustehen", das Schlafzimmer zu verlassen und so zu tun, als hätte ich ihr nicht gerade die beiden besten Geschenke aller Zeiten besorgt, von denen ich eh schon längst weiß, dass sie sie lieben wird. Oh, ich fühle mich beinahe schon schlecht dafür, so sehr zu schummeln. Es gibt keinerlei Möglichkeit, dass sie mir damit jemals gleichziehen könnte.

Also gut, das ist nicht wahr, ich geb's ja zu: Das Ganze ist schlichtweg lächerlich unfair und ich liebe es.

* * *

 _Sie müssen geglaubt haben, ihr System sei Zeitreise-resistent. Eine würfelförmige Zelle mit Pritsche und Toilette. Nahrung und Wasser automatisch verabreicht, keinerlei menschliche Interaktion. Eine Infusion bombenfest verkabelt mit meinem Handgelenk, keine Chance, sie herauszureißen. Immer wenn sie meine Zelle wechseln oder etwas daran verändern wollten für noch mehr Tests oder Trainings oder Folter, konnten sie ganz einfach die Dosis erhöhen und mir alle Lichter ausknipsen._

 _Sie hatten Recht. Es gab nichts, was ich hätte tun können. Das könnte der allerschrecklichste Part sein, Max: Sie waren darauf vorbereitet, es mit einer Zeitreisenden aufzunehmen. Sie hatten dafür vorausgeplant, eine Anlage dafür installiert. Sie steckten mich sogar in ein Flügelhemd, wahrscheinlich um mir unmissverständlich einzuimpfen, wie schutzlos ich ihnen ausgeliefert war._

 _Es gab keinerlei Entkommen… bis jemand irgendwo einen Fehler beging._

 _Man darf jemandem von meinen Fähigkeiten nicht einmal den geringsten Spielraum lassen. Alles, was es braucht, ist ein winziges Zeitfenster außerhalb der Zelle, in dem ich frei die Zeit manipulieren kann. Mit nur genug Zeitsprüngen kann ich meinen Kopf freikriegen von all dem Teufelszeug, das sie in mich hineingepumpt hatten. Und dann bin ich nicht mehr zu stoppen, ihr Flachwichser._

 _Ich weiß nicht, ob die Infusion eine Fehlfunktion hatte oder ob es jemand anderes Schuld war, doch ich war irgendwie zu Bewusstsein gelangt, während sie mich gerade verlegen wollten. Genug, um mich aus ihren Krallen zu befreien. Genug, um es wieder und wieder zu tun, bis ich endlich ausreichend zu mir gekommen war und die Zeit wieder ganz unter meiner Kontrolle stand. Und auch genug, bis ich tun konnte, was ich tun musste._

 _Ich hoffe, du musst in deiner Zeitlinie niemals jemanden erstechen. Es ist eine scheußliche, unwirkliche Erfahrung, wie aus einem fernen Traum. Jemandem eine Klinge noch während des Zeitstillstands in den Hals zu bohren, als würde man mit einem Messer in einen rohen Tierkadaver schneiden, nicht ‚zack-und-vorbei', nein, nur ganz langsam und entschlossen kraftvoll bis hin zum Anschlag. Das Fleisch stellt einen gewissen Widerstand dar, musst du wissen, man muss mit Herz und Seele bei der Sache sein und sein ganzes Gewicht dafür aufbringen. Man zieht die Klinge heraus und zurück bleibt nur dieses hässliche, rot klaffende Loch in der Seite des Halses, all das Blut wartet nur darauf, herauszuspritzen und sich auf der Wand zu verteilen._

 _Ich musste es tun. Ich konnte damals kaum einen Zeitstillstand aufrechterhalten, ich konnte ihnen nicht einfach den Schlüssel wegnehmen und mich von dort aus dem Staub machen. Ich hatte keine andere_

 _fick dich_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tschuldige. Ich musste mich erstmal für eine Weile lang abreagieren._

 _Siehst du das da oben? Kannst du erkennen, wie ich mich nur selbst belüge? Wie ich es so erscheinen lasse, als hätte ich nicht gewollt, was ich getan habe? Ich bin gerade drauf und dran, das alles wieder zu löschen, doch ich lasse es so stehen._

 _Ich glaube wirklich, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte, so viel ist wahr. Doch ich habe mich auch nicht wirklich darum geschert, nach anderen Wegen zu suchen, denn ich wollte ihnen wehtun. Ich sah sie nicht länger als Menschen oder auch nur Handlanger oder wie auch immer du sie nennen willst. Ich sah sie als die bösen Wichser, die mir und Chloe das angetan haben. Ich war so voller Hass, so verbittert und verzweifelt… ich wollte Vergeltung. Ich wollte zusehen, wie sie alle leiden, und das habe ich. Und in diesem Moment hatte es sich gut angefühlt._

 _Du urteilst gerade über mich, richtig? Das solltest du auch. Ich schäme mich dafür, natürlich tue ich das, denn ansonsten würde ich mich nicht so sehr damit herumquälen. Doch ehe du zu streng urteilst, erinnerst du dich noch, wie es sich anfühlte, gefesselt in Jeffersons Bunker zu sitzen? Erinnere dich daran zurück. Versetze dich zurück in diesen Moment._

 _Und nun stell dir vor, er hätte dich dort für eine ganze Woche behalten. Dich unter Drogen gesetzt, wann immer er es wollte. Dich jeden Tag missbraucht._

 _Chloe vor deinen Augen missbraucht._

 _Du fühlst es nun auch, nicht wahr? Auch nur darüber zu schreiben, macht mir die Innereien sich winden._

 _Es steckt in uns, Max, und gar nicht mehr weit unter der Oberfläche. Der passendste Begriff, der mir als Analogie einfällt, ist Racheengel. Es klingt beinahe biblisch, ich weiß. Gar nicht lange her und sie wäre nichts weiter als diese erbärmliche Mischung aus Zorn und Furcht und Hilflosigkeit und flehendem Kauern in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke. Doch wir sind nicht mehr diese Person, habe ich Recht, Max?_

 _Also ja, diese Wichser haben zu spüren bekommen, was es heißt, sich mit einem Racheengel anzulegen. Ich habe Superkräfte, ich darf solche Sachen sagen, also Fresse halten._

 _Wie ich dort so herumgeirrt bin, wo zur Hölle auch immer das war, es bleibt nichts weiter als ein unscharfer, dunkler Fleck in meiner Erinnerung. Ein Schandfleck aus geräuschloser Gewalt und elender Erschöpfung bis kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. Ich weiß, ich muss sogar mehrere Male tatsächlich zusammengebrochen sein, kaum mehr in der Lage, mich in eine weitere Zeitreise zu flüchten. Ich kann mich noch an den metallischen Geschmack erinnern, wie meine Nase und mein Rachen sich mit Blut füllten, es lief mir schon frei das Gesicht hinunter, mein Kopf explodierte mit jedem weiteren Schritt… und dennoch habe ich weitergemacht, immer weiter, denn ich wusste, dass ich hiernach keine weitere Chance bekommen würde. Das alles hatte sich damals endlos angefühlt, räumlich wie zeitlich, doch ich glaube, alles in allem war der Ort gar nicht mal so groß, vielleicht fünf oder sechs Räume verbunden über einen zentralen Flur. Alles blendend weiß und steril und hell erleuchtet. Kameras in jeder Ecke, also musste ich jeden noch so kleinen Zeitraum ständig wieder zurückspulen, bevor mich die übrigen Wachen mit ihren Tasern und Betäubungsgewehren erreichen konnten. Nirgendwo ein Fenster, ich vermute also, es befindet sich irgendwo im Untergrund._

 _Ich konnte Chloe niemals finden. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sie im selben Gebäude festhielten. Ich fand eine Pistole bei einer der Leichen und machte von da an auch rege von ihr Gebrauch. Man muss weder Meisterschütze sein oder Waffentraining besitzen noch muss man jemals auch nur eine Waffe außer Chloes gestohlenem Revolver in der Hand gehabt haben, wenn man aus kürzester Entfernung auf stationäre Ziele feuert._

 _Habe auch niemals meine Tasche gefunden, dafür aber meine alte Kleidung, frisch gewaschen und fein säuberlich zusammengelegt in irgendeinem Spint in einem winzigen Lagerraum voller Regale. Und versteckt in einer Hosentasche… jenes Foto, welches Chloe kurz vor Seattle von uns gemacht hatte. Sie muss es mir in die Tasche geschmuggelt haben und ich hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Wer weiß, wie diese Zeitlinie wohl geendet hätte, hätte sie das nicht getan._

 _Ein Teil von mir will einfach nur vergessen, dass all das jemals stattgefunden hat. Tatsächlich hat mich Chloe sogar kürzlich erst gefragt, ob ich jemals darüber nachdächte, einfach aufzugeben und davonzulaufen. Irgendeinen ruhigen Ort finden, weit abgeschieden von alledem, wo wir diesen Horror eines Tages zurücklassen können, vergessen in einer Realität, die niemals war._

 _Niemals könnte ich das tun. Alleine der Gedanke lässt mir die Galle hochkommen. Ich lebe mit dieser Erinnerung, ich schlafe mit ihr jede Nacht. Sie ist ein Teil von mir. Selbst wenn du wieder übernimmst, all diese Momente waren real und sie werden uns für immer verfolgen._

 _Ich weiß es, und du wirst es auch wissen. Es gibt nur einen einzigen Weg, diesem Geist, der sich unserer bemächtigt hat, ein Ende zu bereiten._

 _Und wenn ich es nicht tun sollte, dann wirst du es eben tun._

* * *

Der Name des winzigen Kaffs lautet Fallow Parks und es liegt etwa eine Wegstunde entfernt von Arcadia Bay. Es ist vier Uhr am Nachmittag. Ich beobachte Chloe dabei, wie sie an der Vorrichtung herumschraubt, die unser Beiboot vom Mutterschiff abkoppelt, um es auf die Straße zu lassen.

„Sicher, dass du dich nicht doch nochmal hinlegen willst?", frage ich sie. „Wir hätten noch genug Zeit."

„Ich bin noch frisch. Und ich bin eh schon zu aufgedreht, um jetzt noch schlafen zu können. Ich würde viel lieber früher ankommen, um das Einsatzgebiet vorher auszukundschaften."

Sie dreht solange am Rad, bis die beiden Teile, zuvor noch bolzenfest miteinander verbunden, schließlich mit einem _Ruck_ und einem _Klonk_ auseinanderfahren. Die schwere Metalldeichsel scheppert geräuschvoll auf den Asphalt des örtlichen Campingplatzes. Wir hatten eigentlich geplant, einfach irgendwo am Straßenrand anzulanden, doch der Laden hier ist in dieser Saison so gut wie ausgestorben und hatte keine Reservierung gefordert. Es fühlte sich seltsam falsch an, der wildfremden Kassiererin im Kassenhäuschen eines unserer vielen Aliase zu geben. Für den heutigen Tag heiße ich Emily Shaw. Hi.

Chloe legt sich mit dem Rücken auf den Boden und beginnt damit, die Stoßstange des Autos mit dem Kreuzschlüssel zu bearbeiten, löst einen Bolzen nach dem anderen, um die Kupplung vom Fahrgestell zu lösen. Ihre klar definierte Armmuskulatur beugt und streckt sich ganz im Einklang mit ihrem unermüdlichen Bestreben.

Sie hatte ja so Recht—wie immer eigentlich: Es gefällt mir wirklich, ihr zuzugucken, wie sie arbeitet. Sehr sogar. Grenzt fast schon an offenes Gaffen, wie sie ihre Muskeln spielen lässt und ihren Körper zur Schau stellt mit nichts weiter als einem dieser ausgeleierten, ärmellosen Oberteile, die sie immer trägt. Wir sollten von Glück reden, dass sie noch einen BH darunter trägt, denn andernfalls Prost Mahlzeit.

„Musst du das Ding wirklich jedes Mal abmachen, wenn wir das Auto benutzen wollen?"

„Nicht wirklich," keucht sie unter Anstrengung. „Sieht aber beschissen aus, wenn ich's dranlasse."

„Kommt mir ganz schön analfixiert vor, das Teil für gerade mal einen Tag abzumontieren."

„Das Ding geht mir halt auf den Geist, na und? Klappe zu, jetzt." Sie ächzt noch einmal schwer und gibt ihr Bestes, die Klammern mit dem Werkzeug zu lösen, bis sie endlich auch den letzten Bolzen erfolgreich entfernt hat. „Scheiße, ich bin schon ganz kirre vor Nervosität. Bist du nicht auch kirre?"

„Hält sich derzeit noch in Grenzen, aber das kommt bestimmt auch noch. Ist auf dem Weg hier her in jeden Fall zunehmend schlimmer geworden…"

„Nicht wahr? Es ist auch nicht mal, weil wir uns praktisch in die Höhle des Löwen begeben, sondern einfach nur weil wir endlich nach Arcadia zurückkehren. Keine Ahnung, warum ich so aufgeregt bin deswegen. Ich habe uns ständig über die Nachrichten auf dem Laufenden gehalten, der ganze Ort gleicht einer einzigen Baustelle. Sollte eigentlich sogar ein hoffnungsvoller Anblick sein."

„Ich freue mich vor allem schon auf die Blackwell-förmige Narbe quer durch die Innenstadt…"

„Mh-hm, und die gäb's dann auch noch."

Ich will sie über den Zustand ihres Hauses fragen und auch, ob das Two Whales möglicherweise wiederaufgebaut wurde, aber ich kriege es einfach nicht über mein Herz. Bei der Aussicht darauf, Arcadia Bays Verwüstung aus erster Hand begutachten zu dürfen, eine Verwüstung, die durch meine Hand überhaupt erst in diese Welt kam, hatte sich diese dichte, schwere und kalte Masse irgendwo in meiner Brustgegend geformt. Sie liegt mir nun flau im Magen, erschwert mir das Atmen und lässt mein Herz schwer pochen, mein Puls hallt mir schon beinahe in den Ohren wider. Das Gefühl manifestierte sich mehr und mehr, während wir mit Betsy die Autobahn entlanggeschipperten; ausgehend vom urbanen Washington, entlang verschlafener Ortschaften sowie nachtaktiver Metropolen, bis hinunter gen immergrünes Oregon. Laut Sternennavigation und Sextant aka vorinstalliertem GPS: Fords Prairie, Centralia—Nope, noch nie da gewesen, was seht ihr mich so an?—Castle Rock, Longview, _riiiesiges_ Vancouver-Slash-Portland—das war irgendwie cool—Woodburn, Salem, Albany… und so weiter und so weiter, bis wir schließlich westwärts abgebogen sind vorbei an unzähligen kleinen Örtchen und Feldern und Wäldern in Richtung Küste und Meer und Heimat.

An manche davon kann ich mich nur noch entfernt erinnern, wie sie so im Halbschlaf an meinem Fenster vorbeizogen. Ich habe auf dem Sofa geschlafen, da die Anhängerkupplung im Heck ganz schön laut klappert, wann immer das Beiboot ein Schlagloch trifft. Aus welchem Grund sollte ein Reisebus überhaupt noch ein extra Auto ins Schlepptau nehmen, habe ich Chloe gefragt. Mir doch wurscht, ich lass' die Karre nicht einfach so stehen, war ihre Antwort. Grund genug was mich angeht.

„Hätte aber 'nen Mordskohldampf," verkündet Chloe. „Ich habe da vorhin im Vorbeifahren eine Pita-Bude gesehen. Sah für mich ausreichend essbar aus. Bist du dabei?"

„Wenn es ums Essen geht, bin ich allzeit dabei. Solange du zahlst."

„Pff. Schnorrer."

Ich beobachte sie, wie sie unter dem Auto hervorrobbt und aufstehen will, das unhandliche Metall-Dingens in Händen. Ich nehme es ihr ab und lehne es gegen Betsys Hinterrad, hauptsächlich nur um mich wenigstens ein kleines bisschen nützlich zu fühlen. „Ich könnte uns ja hinfahren, dann kannst du dich ein wenig ausruhen. Zeig mir einfach die Richtung."

Sie wirft mir schon wieder diesen Blick zu. Es ist derselbe Blick, den ich auch schon vorhin abbekommen hatte, als ich ihr anbot, für eine Weile das Steuerrad zu übernehmen. Er ist praktisch gleichbedeutend mit „Ich würde gerne noch den morgigen Tag erleben, vielen Dank auch."

„Boah ey, ich _kann_ fahren, weißt du?"

Ein Schmunzeln spielt auf ihren Lippen. „Ja, ich weiß. Aufpassen, Kinder. Omma Caulfield treibt einmal mehr ihr Unwesen auf den Straßen."

„Was soll das denn wieder heißen?"

„Nix! Überhaupt nix. Ich dachte, du hasst manuelle Gangschaltung?"

„Ich werde es nur um deinetwillen ertragen. Denn dein Wohlergehen ist mir wichtig… aus _irgendeinem unerfindlichen_ Grund."

„Ich komme schon klar, Max. Lass mich nur noch absperren und dann hauen wir ab."

Ich folge ihr mit den Augen, als sie Metallteil und Werkzeug in den Bus bringt, um sie zu verstauen. Sie wirkt tatsächlich putzmunter.

Chloe ist ein wahres Autofahr- _Monster_ , bleibt für Stunden am Stück unermüdlich bei der Sache. Es schien ihr sogar regelrechten Spaß zu machen. Ich kann sie ehrlich nicht verstehen, Autofahren ist selbst noch im besten Fall todlangweilig und absolut nervtötend wenn nicht gar buchstäblich todbringend im schlimmsten. Es stimmt schon, ich bin insgeheim erleichtert, dass sie dauernd die Steuerfrau spielen will.

Sie kehrt die Stufen hinab zurück, Roboterpanda-Schlüsselanhänger klimpert munter in ihrer Faust. Wir steigen ins Auto. Sie prüft zum wiederholten Male die Rückspiegel. „Hast du schon wieder an denen rumgepfuscht?"

Sie beginnt sie wieder korrekt auszurichten. Werde jetzt ja nicht rot, nicht die Fassung verlieren, niemand kann dir etwas nachweisen, du bist völlig unschuldig… in _dieser_ Zeitlinie.

Ich gebe mein Bestes, das richtige Maß an Bitterkeit in meiner Stimme zu unterhalten. „Offenbar ist es mir nicht einmal erlaubt, selber zu fahren, von daher wüsste ich nicht, wie ich dazu gekommen sein sollte. Wahrscheinlich wurden sie während der Fahrt durcheinandergerüttelt."

„Ach, jetzt komm schon. Noch kein Grund, gleich so zu schmollen. Ich kutschiere dich halt einfach gerne durch die Gegend, na und? Gönn mir doch auch mal was." Sie tritt auf die Kupplung und lässt den Motor aufheulen. „Auf geht's, lass uns endlich was zu Futtern zwischen die Beißer kriegen."

Ha-ha! Die geheime Mission bleibt bis auf Weiteres unentdeckt. Missetäter-Max hat wieder einmal zugeschlagen.

Die Pitas waren alles in allem unerwartet lecker. Sie hat mir sogar noch extra eine zum Mitnehmen besorgt, damit wir was zu futtern haben, falls heute Nacht mal wieder der kleine Zeitreise-Hunger zu Besuch kommt, nachdem wir Helens Teil der Abmachung wieder rückgängig gemacht haben. Chloe denkt mit.

Wir sind beide aufgeregt über unsere Rückkehr—nicht nur im negative Sinne—und deshalb kratzen wir auch schon bald wieder die Kurve. Nur noch ein letzter Zwischenstopp bei Betsy, um unsere Monturen anzulegen und alles zu packen, was wir so an Ausrüstung benötigen: Laptops und Handys und Funkgeräte; meine Tasche darf natürlich nicht fehlen, gefüllt mit all meinem Zeugs, meiner Kamera, meinem Geldbeutel, Knabberkram und nicht zuletzt einem Bündel Sicherheits-Selfies, unscheinbar getarnt als einfache Erinnerungsfotos; beide unsere Waffen—immer noch sowas von abgedreht, daran zu denken, dass ich eine Pistole besitze—plus extra Munition sowie Taser und sogar waschechte Kampfmesser in versteckten Knöchelholstern am Fuß für uns beide, wie abgefahren ist das denn bitte oh Gott bitte hoffentlich muss ich das niemals benutzen. Bei den Knarren handelt es sich um zivile Kaliber 9 Millimeter G19 Glocks, wie mir Chloe erklärt, während sie fachkundig und cool wie in jedem x-beliebigen Actionfilm die Magazine prüft. Sie weiß es, weil sie es gegoogelt hat.

Wir sprechen nicht viel für die meiste Zeit der Fahrt, üben uns stattdessen in Stille, nur unterbrochen vom brummenden Motor und dem Wind in unserem Haar. Chloe und ich, wir reiten auf derselben schweigsam-ernsten Wellenlänge, weder in Stimmung für scherzhaftes Herumschäkern noch für melancholische Musik noch für simplen Smalltalk. Nur wir zwei beide und unsere düsteren Gedanken, geteilt durch allzeit verwobene Finger auf der Mittelkonsole.

Die sich windende Küstenstraße wird gesäumt von derselben Sorte Fichten, die ich schon unser ganzes Leben lang kenne, und als wir uns so dem Ende unserer Reise nähern, kann ich auch immer mehr dieser Bilder und Geräusche und Gerüche aus meiner Vergangenheit wiedererkennen. Erinnerungen einer Kindheit, die wir verbrachten umgeben von ebendiesen Wäldern. Von daher kommt es kaum als Überraschung, als das Ortsschild, groß wie eine Plakatwand, endlich um die letzte Kurve in unser Sichtfeld rückt.

 _Herzl_ _ich Willkommen in Arcadia Bay_ steht da in geschwungener Schrift rund um eine stilisierte Darstellung des Hafens, des Hügels und des Leuchtturms. Letzterer sieht mir aus wie ein Fremdling. Größer als ich ihn in Erinnerung habe. Als wir uns nähern, fällt mir noch eine kleine Fußnote auf, eingraviert in goldener Kursivschrift auf blauem Untergrund: _Ermöglicht durch eine großzügige Spende der Eine Zukunft Für Arcadia-Stiftung._

Das wären dann wohl wir.

Wir parken kurz vor der Tafel und steigen aus. Die Straße folgt hier einem sanften Gefälle hinunter ins Tal und an den Strand und bietet hier einen einmaligen Ausblick über die Stadt. Es herrscht alles andere als Untätigkeit dort unten: Ein Sattelschlepper nach dem nächsten donnert an uns vorbei, kaum verlässt einer den Ort, kommt auch schon wieder ein neuer mit frischem Nachschub für die unzähligen Baustellen. Dies ist unser letztes, eigentliches Sicherheits-Selfie, kurz bevor die Kacke wieder anfangen könnte zu dampfen—doch ich weiß, wir hätten dieses Bild auch so geschossen. Ja, es ist ein langweiliges Touristenfoto, na und? Es fühlt sich trotzdem besonders an. Bedeutsam. So bedeutungsvoll, dass es schon einen gewissen Nervenkitzel darstellt, mich neben Chloe in Pose zu werfen, die Kamera auch ja exakt richtig auszurichten und dann den Auslöser zu betätigen.

Der Blitz leuchtet auf, dicht gefolgt vom vertrauten Surren der Kamera.

Sie sieht mich erwartungsvoll an, dann entspannt sie sich wieder. „Oh, gut… immer noch du."

„Und mit etwas Hoffnung bleibt das fürs Erste auch so..."

Ich wedle das instant Foto und wir warten bis es sich entwickelt. Chloe hat eine Grimasse geschnitten, weil was hatte ich auch anderes erwartet. Steht irgendwie stark im Kontrast zu ihrer eher nüchtern verhaltenen, schwarzbraunen Aufmachung. Sie sieht beinahe aus, als wäre sie bereit für ein Vorstellungsgespräch in unförmlicher Geschäftskleidung.

Sie freut sich über das Bild. „Du wirst niemals dein Gespür dafür verlieren."

„Hätte den Fokus noch besser setzen können."

„Ach, Klappe zu, jetzt, und nimm das Kompliment einfach an."

Ich remple sie leicht mit der Schulter, während ich das Bild weiter betrachte. „Also… hattest du vor, David zu besuchen, solange wir hier sind?"

Chloe schüttelt den Kopf. „Er würde uns nur fragen, was wir vorhaben, und ich will ihn nur ungern anlügen. Irgendjemand, den du sehen willst?"

Ich denke eine Weile nach.

„Ne, auch nicht wirklich."

„Ja… das dachte ich mir. Wir könnten uns ja einfach mal umsehen und ansonsten chillen bis heute Abend."

Ich nicke ihr zu. „Ich glaube, ich drehe sogar besser die Zeit zurück, falls uns irgendjemand erkennen sollte."

„Was? Mit dieser idiotensicheren Tarnung?" Sie wühlt zwei schlichte Baseball-Caps aus meiner Tasche und stopft mir eine davon so ungehobelt und grob, wie sie nur kann, auf den Kopf. „Kein Grund zur Sorge, wir bleiben völlig inkognito!"

„Danke, Chloe, du denkst wie immer an alles," versuche ich nicht zu grinsen, während ich mir die Mütze wieder aus den Augen entferne.

„Stets zu Ihren Diensten." Sie setzt sich ihre eigene auf und streift sich einige lose Strähnen hinter die Ohren. Während ich noch mit den Nachwirkungen ihrer fortwährenden Unverschämtheit beschäftigt bin, begibt sich Chloe schon mal in Richtung der Tafel und lehnt sich mit einem Ellbogen dagegen. Sie gibt einen tiefen Seufzer von sich und überblickt die sich unter ihr erstreckende Stadt. „Fühlt sich irgendwie überhaupt nicht an wie nach Hause kommen, findest du nicht?"

Ich bewege mich an ihre Seite und bringe einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. „Ich weiß genau, was du meinst."

Sie zieht mich noch näher gegen ihren Körper und wir betrachten die Szenerie in Stille. Ein erneuter Sattelschlepper rauscht an uns vorbei, beladen mit einer fetten Ladung Rohholz für die neue Sägemühle. Wenigstens dort dürfte das Geschäft vorerst brummen dank dieses Schlamassels.

Ich hatte es bislang gemieden, den Anblick vollends auf mich wirken zu lassen. Die Bäume verdecken noch immer gut die Hälfte der Häuser landeinwärts, doch dort ist schon die Sägemühle zu sehen, da der Hafen und dann der Strand und die Küstenstraße, die sich beide von diesem Ende der Stadt bis ans andere erstrecken. Ungefähr auf halber Strecke befindet sich ein Abschnitt mit brandneuem Asphalt. Kohlrabenschwarz unterbricht er das gewohnte, stark verblichene Grau auf etwa dreihundert Meter Länge. Komplett neugezogene Fahrbahnmarkierungen und alles Drum und Dran. Der Schaden ist unmöglich zu übersehen: Eine gut drei-Block-weite Schneise von der Wasserlinie bis hinauf auf den Hügel, sie vollzieht einen scharfen Schnitt mitten durchs Herz der Stadt. Doch in dieser Trennlinie herrscht auch aufgeregtes Gewusel: Es werden neue Straßen geteert und die jungen Skelette einiger frischer Häuser ragen bereits auf gen Himmel. Betonmischer und Lastwagen und Baukräne, alle sind fleißig am Werk, als gäbe es für sie viel zu viele Orte gleichzeitig zu bearbeiten. Und oben, den allesbeherrschenden, zentralen Hügel hinauf, wo zuvor noch Blackwells stattliche Backsteinkontur inmitten der umliegenden Bäume majestätisch residierte… steht absolut rein gar nichts. Meine Augen weigern sich, auch nur eine Sekunde länger als unbedingt notwendig auf diesem Schandfleck zu verweilen.

Jenseits der Schneise, inmitten und dennoch durch hohe Hecken abgeschirmt vom Rest der Stadt, ragt die Villa der Prescott auf in all ihrer Großkotzigkeit. Sie wirkt vollkommen unberührt, ungescholten vom Sturm. Diesseits der Schneise kann ich leicht das große Two Whales Schild ausmachen. Es leuchtet neonblau und blinkt munter von einer Position zur nächsten, als winkten die beiden freundlichen Wale Besucher mit ihren Schwanzflossen Willkommen. Das Lächeln, das meine Lippen bei diesem Anblick beschleicht, ist eine Spur bittersüß, doch es ist nicht weniger ein Lächeln.

Und dann wäre da der Leuchtturm. Immer dieser Leuchtturm. Ich weiß schon jetzt, wir werden dort in jeden Fall vorbeischauen, noch ehe dieser Tag sein Ende findet. Wir beide fühlten uns schon seit jeher zu seiner Nähe hingezogen, selbst als wir noch klein waren.

Was als nächstes passiert—ich weiß nicht einmal, ob es als richtige Vision durchgeht—ist gerade mal für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde da, schmerzfrei, übergangslos, gewaltig und jäh.

Der Himmel wird zu Schwärze. Die Sonne zu Blitzen. Der Horizont eine tosende Sturmfront, während Eishagel zu Boden prasselt wie ein Schauer aus Million und Abermillion gläserner Murmeln und Scherben. Vor meinen Augen sehe ich den Leuchtturm, umhüllt und verschlungen vom sich windenden Trichter eines monströs bis ans schwarze Himmelszelt aufragenden, malmend gefräßigen Tornado…

Und dann ist das Bild auch schon wieder vorüber, ersetzt durch wolkenlos blauen Himmel so weit das Auge reicht und einer leichten, lauwarmen Brise, die schon seit jeher das Salz des Meeres mit dem Geruch von Fichtennadeln mischte.

„Was… zur _Hölle_?"

„Was? Was ist los?"

„Nein, nie im Leben, das kann doch jetzt nicht wahr sein…"

Was auch immer Chloe in meinem Gesicht erkennt, es wandelt ihre Überraschung sofort in ernsthafte Besorgnis. "Sprich mit mir, Max."

„Ich habe einen Sturm gesehen. Einen neuen, verfickten Scheißtorndao, direkt oben beim Leuchtturm. Es kann keine Vision gewesen sein, das _kann_ nicht sein."

„Hat es dir irgendwie wehgetan?"

„Nein, es war genau wie… wie die Reflexion im Spiegel. Eher eine Halluzination oder so was." Der plötzliche Gedanke dringt in meinen Kopf und nistet sich tief ein in meinem Schädel, als eine nagelneue, alles überschattende Befürchtung. „Chloe… verliere ich hier meinen Verstand?"

„Nein. Nein, du hast nur… du hast dir was eingebildet. Du kehrst zurück an einen Ort, der für dich mehr als traumatisch war in deinem Leben, und du hast dir was eingebildet. So etwas kommt vor. Bei dir ist alles in Ordnung, alles ist gut, verstanden? Auf keinen Fall wird es nochmal einen—"

Wir schrecken beide zusammen beim Geräusch eines dumpfen Aufpralls ein paar Meter hinter uns. Wir drehen uns simultan um in Richtung Geräuschquelle.

Ein Blutfleck färbt einen Teil der Windschutzscheibe purpurn. Eine Schleifspur aus roten Spritzern zieht sich hinunter bis zu den Scheibenwischern, wo ein fedriges Bündel reglos zum Erliegen kommt.

Auf der Motorhaube des Autos liegt ein toter, weiß-braun gefiederter Vogel.


	10. Offene Spielwelt

Kapitel 10: Offene Spielwelt

Wir sitzen im Auto. Chloe wirkt außerstande, den Schlüssel im Zündschloss zu drehen. Sie packt das Lenkrad so fest mit beiden Händen, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervorstechen, während die Scheibenwischer im Rhythmus vor und zurück und vor und zurückwischen.

„Das war ein Zufall. Nur ein dummer Zufall. Vögel tun sowas halt hin und wieder mal. Der hier muss einfach rein zufällig genau über unseren Köpfen krepiert sein."

Ich sehe nur kurz zu ihr auf, dann wieder zurück nach unten. Ich sage nichts. Ich warte noch immer darauf, dass die Panikattacke endlich einschlägt. Bisher konnte ich nichts als gähnende Leere fühlen, noch nicht einmal Worte lassen sich in ihrer endlosen Weite finden.

„Du hast dir was eingebildet, weil du chronische PTBS hast, und dann ist ein Vogel gestorben. Diese beiden Ereignisse haben gar nichts miteinander zu tun, verstanden? Es wird sich nicht wiederholen… Verstanden?"

Ich betrachte nur meine Hände, den Ursprung allen Übels, teilnahmslos in meinem Schoß. Wer hätte gedacht, dass diese knochigen Griffel einmal für derart viel Leid verantwortlich sein würden? Die Anspannung in jedem einzelnen ihrer Atemzüge umwölkt den Raum zwischen uns wie eine herannahende Sturmfront. Wie eine skelettgeschwungene Sense, die über unsere Köpfe hinwegfährt, mit jedem Schwung ein Stückchen näher…

„Max. Es war nichts weiter als ein dummer Zufall. Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„Ich höre dich."

„Na dann sag doch endlich was."

Ich bleibe noch eine Weile lang still. Ich sehe über die Windschutzscheibe hinweg nach vorne, mein Blick verliert sich jenseits der verbleibenden Blutspritzer, welche die Scheibenwischer nicht so recht erreichen und so nur noch weiter verteilen. „Wir sollten versuchen, sie diesmal zu warnen."

„Du hörst mir eben nicht zu. Es wird nichts geben, wovor man irgendjemanden warnen könnte. Es wird sich nicht noch einmal wiederholen."

„Obwohl es uns dazu wahrscheinlich gar nicht brauchen wird. Sie werden sich in die Hügel flüchten, sobald sie die Zeichen erkennen. Das ist nichts, was man so einfach wieder vergisst. Und auch nicht so schnell."

„Warum ignorierst du mich? Es wird sich nicht noch einmal wiederholen!"

Da ist es endlich. Dieses klamme Beben in ihrer Stimme. Es vermag nun doch noch meine ansonst leeren Augen mit längst erwarteten Tränen zu fluten.

„Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass es das wird, Chloe."

„Nein. Warum? Warum hier, warum jetzt? Das ergibt doch alles keinen Sinn, es gibt doch überhaupt keinen Grund dafür!"

Ihre Stimme wird zittriger und verweinter mit jedem weiteren Wort, verzweifelter gar. Sie ertrinkt. Ich bringe eine Hand auf ihr Bein und sie schlägt plötzlich mit flacher Hand gegen das Lenkrad. „Nein! Scheiße, nein! Das kann nicht sein." Sie wendet sich wieder in meine Richtung, grell mit Tränen. „Und warum zur Hölle nimmst du das eigentlich so gelassen hin!"

Ich schrumpfe in meinem Sitz zusammen. Ich kenne die Antwort selber nicht. Jenes Vorgefühl, wieder herzukommen, nach Hause, hatte mich bislang schier wahnsinnig gemacht, doch nun da ich hier bin, warte ich noch immer auf irgendeine Emotion jenseits dieser dunklen Leere, die mich erfüllt. Ich will endlich anfangen zu weinen, so viel ist klar, doch ich fürchte, das stammt nur daher, dass ich mit ansehen muss, wie sehr es sie betrifft.

Ihre Wut verpufft so jäh, wie sie auch ausbrach. Sie blickt nach vorne ins Tal und auf die Stadt. Ihre Stimme ist kaum mehr ein stranguliertes Hauchen.

„Verfluchte Scheiße verfluchte. Max, ich glaube, ich pack' das nicht nochmal, ich kann nicht…"

„Du hattest eigentlich sogar Recht, weißt du? Wir wissen es noch gar nicht sicher. Lass uns besser keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen."

Sie sieht mich wieder an. In ihren tränenerfüllten Augen glitzert etwas Hoffnung auf, doch direkt darunter auch das Wissen, dass ich das hauptsächlich nur sage, damit sie sich besser fühlt.

Ich fahre fort: „Falls es derselbe Zeitraum sein sollte wie zuvor auch, dann haben wir noch immer ganze fünf Tage. Also noch mehr als genug Zeit, um auch ganz sicher zu gehen, ob sich wirklich noch ein weiterer Sturm zusammenbraut."

„Aber warum sollte er das? Nenn mir nur einen einzigen, beschissenen Grund. Es muss doch einen Grund dafür geben."

Weil es das ist, was ich verdient habe, will ich sagen. Ich habe mich schon beim ersten Mal davor drücken können, ich habe es mir redlich verdient, nun aus allererster Reihe mitzuerleben, wie Arcadia Bay endgültig untergeht…

Etwas sagt mir, dass sie dem nicht zustimmen würde.

„Ich weiß genauso viel wie du," sage ich ihr. „Wir werden einfach unsere Augen und Ohren offenhalten und uns an alle neuen Begebenheiten anpassen, sobald sie sich ergeben sollten. Wer weiß, wenn wir nur das tun, wozu wir hergekommen sind, und dann wieder von der Bildfläche verschwinden, dann passiert vielleicht nichts weiter Schlimmes. Und vielleicht hattest du ja tatsächlich Recht und es war wirklich nur ein dummer Zufall."

Die Worte klingen hohl selbst in meinen Ohren, doch sie sind alles, was ich gerade aufbringen kann.

„Also gut." Sie wischt sich mit dem Handballen über die Wange. „Wie du sagst. Zusammenreißen und aufs Ziel konzertiert bleiben, aye, aye, Käpt'n, zu Befehl." Chloe startet den Motor. „Unser Kurs?"

Meine Antwort überkommt mich, ohne dass ich überhaupt erst darüber nachdenken muss.

„Zum Leuchtturm. Vielleicht können wir ja so eine neue Vision auslösen, wie auch beim ersten Mal. Dann könnten wir sichergehen."

Chloe nickt, legt den Gang ein und bringt uns endlich hinunter nach Arcadia Bay. Und während die Landschaft und ersten Häuser am Stadtrand so an uns vorbeisegeln und ihre Anblicke mit tausend Erinnerungen meiner Vergangenheit verschmelzen, verweilt diese gähnende Leere in meiner Brust. Die Panik schlägt niemals ein. Mein Herzschlag bleibt ruhig und gefühllos.

Dieses eiskalt aufklaffende Loch in meinem Herzen scheint jenes Gefühl gänzlich verschlungen zu haben, was immer es war, das ich an dieser Stelle eigentlich empfinden sollte.

* * *

Auch wenn sie es nicht besser wissen können, die Gruppe Teenager, die sich am heutigen Nachmittag ausgerechnet den Leuchtturm zum Herumlungern ausgesucht haben, kommt gleich einer persönlichen Beleidigung mir gegenüber. Eine Verletzung, ein unerlaubtes, sträfliches Betreten einiger meiner privatesten Erinnerungen. Und um auch noch Salz in die Wunde zu streuen, werfen sie uns zu allem Überfluss kontinuierlich vermeintlich unauffällig abweisende Blicke von der Bank herüber zu, fast so als ob wir in ihr Territorium eindrängen. Ich verspüre augenblicklich diesen pervers krankhaften Impuls, meine Waffe zu ziehen, ihnen eine Mörderangst einzujagen und das ganze anschließend wieder rückgängig zu machen… doch das ist etwas, was vielleicht noch die alte, bohnen-kleckernde Max getan hätte. Diese Max hier weiß es besser, meine Kräfte respekt- und verantwortungsvoll einzusetzen.

Chloe hingegen zögert keine Sekunde, geradewegs auf sie zuzumarschieren. „Verpisst euch, Jungs. Die Erwachsenen brauchen hier jetzt ihre Ruhe."

„Whoa, was glaubst du, wer du bist, Schlampe? Wir waren hier zuer—"

Chloe antwortet gar nicht erst mit Worten. Sie packt den Burschen am Kragen seiner dämlich beschrifteten Jacke, hebt ihn einhändig von der Bank weg und zerrt ihn an sich heran, bis er kaum noch einige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt ist. „Ich sagte, ihr sollt euch verpissen!" Sie schleudert ihn herum in Richtung Abstieg, wo er taumelnd beinahe vornüberfällt.

Die restlichen vier starren sie an aus gleichermaßen sprachlosen wie dümmlichen Gesichtern. Ich bemerke, wie sich der Ausdruck ihrer Mimik verändert, als sie den zutiefst angepissten Todesblick, das knallharte Äußere, die nicht gerade unmuskulöse Statur und die kurz vorm Explodieren stehende Haltung bemerken. Womöglich erkennen sie sogar die verdächtige Ausbeulung der Pistole unter ihrer Jacke. Ziemlich sicher lugt auch ein Teil des Halfters hervor.

„Seid ihr taub? Oder bloß schwer von Begriff? Kusch, kusch, bevor ich euch Flachwichser von der Klippe trete. Und lasst den Alkohol gefälligst hier. Füllt das Zeug beim nächsten Mal wenigstens in Limoflaschen wie jeder andere auch, ihr Dummärsche."

Die Jungen sehen sich erst einmal nur untereinander an, als wären sie plötzlich im falschen Film gelandet. Alles, was es noch braucht, ist Chloe, die noch einen weiteren entschieden drohenden Schritt nach vorne tut… und sie springen sofort auf und wieseln mit eingezogenen Schwänzen hastig davon, Hände teilweise hochgehalten und sorgsam darauf achtend, ihr auch ja nicht zu nahe zu treten. Vorsicht bissig.

„Geistesgestörte Huren," kann ich noch irgendeinen murren hören, als sie an mir vorbeihuschen. Ich hebe eine Augenbraue, gebe aber nichts weiter darauf. Sie sind es nicht wert.

Chloe überwacht, wie sie den Hang hinab immer kleiner werden, trifft dann meine Augen und wendet sich wieder ab, um die Klippe hinunter auf die Bucht zu blicken.

Mit leisen Schritten bewege ich mich bis vor zur Kante an ihre Seite. Sie wirft mir einen flüchtigen Seitenblick zu, sagt aber nichts.

„Ich weiß, das hier kann gerade echt nicht leicht für dich sein, aber du brauchtest nicht gleich so hart mit ihnen zu sein. Sie waren harmlos."

Als Antwort fischt Chloe ihre Zigaretten aus der Jackentasche und steckt sich eine davon wortlos an. Auf unserem Weg hierher konnten wir noch drei weitere tote Vögel zählen. Sie könnten auch überfahren worden sein…

„Chloe."

„Ich gebe mir ja schon Mühe, O.K.? Rück du mir jetzt bitte nicht auch noch auf die Pelle. Es wird ja schon leidtun, aber halt erst später..."

Ich beobachte, wie sie einen tiefen Zug nimmt und den Rauch durch die Nase wieder ausstößt. Die Strahlen der Sonne tauchen die feinen Härchen ihres Gesichts in Feuer und zeichnen ihre Konturen in einer Korona aus kräftigen, goldenen Linien und starken Kontrasten; sie färben ihre von Tränen geröteten Wangen in verschieden schimmernden Farbtönen, von Purpur über Violett bis Alabaster, die ihr zutiefst angepisstes Gesicht wunderbar traurig untermalen. Ich verspüre das höchst unangemessene Bedürfnis, ein Bild von ihr machen, doch ich zweifle schwer, dass sie im Augenblick in Stimmung wäre, für mein Foto als Model herzuhalten.

Auf meine höchst seltsame und verkorkste Art bin ich sogar ein klein wenig dankbar, dass sie so sehr ausflippt. Sie zeigt genug Emotion für alle beide von uns.

Ich trete einen Schritt zurück und setzte mich auf die Bank. Diese ganze Szenerie ist verblüffend ähnlich zu unserem allerersten Tag wieder zusammen, vor fünf Monaten, auch wenn die Probleme, mit denen wir uns damals noch herumgeschlagen hatten, fast schon drollig waren im Vergleich zu heute. Ich seufzte etwas bei der Erinnerung und versuche, meinen Kopf wieder klar zu bekommen, lasse mir die Wärme der Sonne und den Geruch der See und das Geräusch der Wellen in meine Knochen sinken. Vielleicht kann mir ja dieser Ort dabei helfen, jenes Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit, das mir im Laufe der Zeit auf der Strecke geblieben zu sein scheint, wiederzuentdecken.

Das letzte Mal, als ich hier saß, habe ich noch ihrer Erzählung gelauscht, wie sie der abgespeckten Dunkelkammer-Version Nathan Prescotts zum Opfer gefallen war. Kurz darauf ist mir vor Panik beinahe die Luft weggeblieben, bei der Erkenntnis, welch Unheil sich schon damals über Arcadia Bay zusammenbraute…

Bei nochmaliger Überlegung… vielleicht waren unsere Probleme doch nicht ganz so unbedeutend damals…

Warum nur kann ich diese Panik heute nicht mehr spüren? Diese Furcht vor der Zukunft? Habe ich mich in dieser kurzen Zeit bereits so sehr verändert? Bin ich wirklich schon so sehr abgestumpft?

Es ist ganz einfach, Max. In deinem Kopf, in deinen Augen, in deinem Herzen ist Arcadia Bay schon lange fort.

Wie so oft ist die Stimme in meinen Gedanken eindeutig meine eigene. Sie fühlt sie niemals an wie ein Eindringling, und doch ist sie auch nie gänzlich willkommen, so als wäre sie nicht ganz… die meine.

Es ist nicht, dass du kein Mitgefühl mehr hättest. Es ist lediglich etwas, das du bereits akzeptiert hast als eine Konsequenz deines Handelns.

„Also? Noch keine Visionen bis jetzt?"

Chloe steht noch immer an Ort und Stelle, am Rande der Klippe, ihr leerer Blick verliert sich irgendwo in der schäumenden See unter uns. Mir fällt auf, dass sie die Zigarette schon wieder unter ihrem Stiefel ausgetreten hat, ohne sie auch nur zur Hälfte fertiggeraucht zu haben. Stolz.

„Bis jetzt nichts."

Sie erwidert nichts weiter.

„Komm," sage ich ihr, „setz dich zu mir."

Sie dreht sich zu mir um, Kiefer angespannt, Lippen zu einer Linie zusammengepresst. „Ich fühle mich noch immer, als könnte ich das ganze Universum verprügeln. Ich will's nicht aus Versehen an dir auslassen."

„Das Risiko werde wohl ich eingehen müssen. Ich werd's schon nicht persönlich nehmen."

Chloe tut einen schweren Atemzug, eine traurige Mischung aus Frust und Stress und Missmut. Sie setzt sich hin, völlig steif und verspannt, wie eine lebende Schaufensterpuppe, die erst noch lernen muss, ihre Gelenke und Wirbelsäule richtig zu benutzen.

Schon bald zuckt ihr Knie unruhig auf und ab, ihre Stirn liegt in Furchen auf diese ‚mein-Leben-ist-gerade-völlig-im-Arsch' Art und Weise, die diesen eisernen Dornenkranz um mein Herz so leichtfertig zuzuschnüren vermag.

„Ich weiß, was du gerade denkst."

Chloe sieht mich an und fährt leicht vor mir zurück. „Hast du jetzt gerade echt deine Zeitreise-Verhör-Taktik mit mir ausgepackt?"

„Was? Nein! Hey, du kannst mir ruhig auch mal was zutrauen. Ich bin voll mit an Bord bei dieser ganzen ‚wir sollten die Dinge natürlich zwischen uns halten'-Geschichte. Ich weiß es halt einfach."

Sie besitzt noch immer ihre Chloe-typische Unverfrorenheit, mich mit nur dürftig verschleiertem Argwohn zu beäugen.

„Oh mein Gott, du liest meine Gedanken doch auch am laufenden Band, warum darf ich nicht auch mal dasselbe machen? Ich bin trotz allem noch immer deine allerbeste Freundin, weißt du?"

„Na schön. Nur zu. Was denke ich gerade?"

„Im Augenblick versuchst du dein Härtestes, irgendwie die Schuld an allem ausschließlich an dir selber abzuwälzen."

Sie blinzelt ein paar Mal, dann sieht sie weg, stützt die Ellbogen auf ihre Knie. Ich bin beinahe schon gekränkt, dass sie so völlig überrascht ist davon.

„Ich weiß selber nicht mehr, was ich noch denken soll," meint sie nur mit ausgebrannter Stimme. „Bisher konnte ich damit noch klarkommen—gerade so. Aber wenn uns dieses Ding auch noch weiter verfolgen sollte…"

„Dieses „Ding" ergibt ja noch nicht mal einen Sinn, wie also könnte es überhaupt deine Schuld sein?"

„Alles ist im Arsch, nur wegen mir, Max. Wir wissen doch beide ganz genau, dass ich in Wahrheit gar nicht vorgesehen war, noch am Leben zu sein."

Ihre Worte regen eine dunkle Urgewalt in mir auf. Und sie verschafft sich unweigerlich Gehör im Tonfall meiner Stimme. „Ist es wirklich das, was du nach all dieser Zeit noch immer denkst? Dass es „in Wahrheit" nicht für dich vorgesehen war?"

Sie zuckt nur mit der Schulter.

„Für Niemanden ist „in Wahrheit" auch nur irgendetwas vorgesehen," erkläre ich ihr ernst. „Du bist am Leben, weil es das ist, was am Ende nun einmal passiert ist. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Ja. Weil du es so hingebogen hast. Es war nicht vorbestimmt, so abzulaufen."

„Also was denn dann? Dich am Leben zu halten, hat die Zeitlinie auf ewig ruiniert? Ich habe diesen Scheißdreck sowas von satt, weißt du? Es gibt keinen vorbestimmten Pfad, gegen den man angehen könnte. Vorgesehen ist halt einfach das, was am Ende passiert. Wir kämpfen hier nicht gegen irgendeine Vorsehung an, wir erschaffen uns unsere eigene, gemeinsam."

Sie schnaubt verächtlich. „Gemeinsam. Klar."

„Was soll das denn nun schon wieder heißen?"

„Das musst du noch fragen? Du schaffst das alles, Max! Ich bin niemand. Ich kutschiere dich nur durch die Gegend und schmiere dir gelegentlich mal Butterbrote. Und das wäre mit mir auch vollkommen in Ordnung, solange es nur um dich und mich ginge," sie deutet wutentbrannt auf die Stadt unter uns, „aber ich bin es nicht wert, von ganz von Neuem der Grund zu sein für so viel Leid und Zerstörung!"

„Ähm, hat sich die ganze Geschichte etwa einfach so über Nacht geändert? Hast du etwa doch nicht wie verrückt geschuftet, um mich zu beschützen, bist du etwa nicht in ein brennendes Gebäude gestürmt, um wildfremde Leute zu retten? Hast du mich etwa nicht andauernd in Sicherheit gebracht, wann immer ich ohnmächtig wurde—ist das alles am Ende etwa doch nicht passiert? Ich meine, verfickt nochmal, du warst doch diejenige, die den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, Arcadia Bay praktisch in Bargeld zu ertränken. Ich hatte selber nicht mal einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, so eine tolle Superheldin bin ich." Sie sieht aus, als wolle sie etwas einwerfen, doch ich lehne mich nur noch näher an sie heran, meine Hände klammern sich an den Saum ihres Oberteils. „Ich brauche dich, Chloe. Es waren jetzt bisher gerade mal zwei Tage und dieser simple Fakt ist bereits offensichtlich für mich. Und ich spreche nicht von irgendwelchem schnulzigen ‚ich-hab-dich-ja-so-lieb' Zeug, ich meine buchstäblich: Ich kann das nicht ohne dich machen, ich hänge von dir ab, ich bin auf dich angewiesen. Im Tagebuch stand so viel Zeug, von wegen du wärst das Einzige, was mich überhaupt noch bei Verstand hält. Das muss dir doch mittlerweile genauso klar sein, oder?"

Sie sieht noch immer weg. Ihre Lippen, die ich gerade noch so von der Seite sehen kann, beben unauffällig, als stünde sie kurz davor loszuschreien—sie ist so stark angespannt unter dem Griff meiner Finger, als könne sie jeden Augenblick spontan explodieren. Da ist dieser seltsame Gegendrang in mir, der von mir verlangt, stillzuhalten, abzuwarten, auf das Beste zu hoffen, denn ihr zu sagen, was mir gerade auf der Zunge liegt, könnte alles nur noch viel schlimmer machen. Ich kenne dieses Gefühl. Ich kenne es gut.

Früher einmal hätte ich es mich lähmen lassen, gar nicht lange her, doch vom heutigen Tag an will ich es niemals wieder bereuen, Wahrheiten unausgesprochen zu belassen.

„Weißt du was? Ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass du die ganze Zeit nur so getan hättest, als wärst du stolz auf dich und unser bisher Erreichtes. Jetzt gerade magst du vielleicht Angst haben, daran ist auch nichts Schlimmes, es geht mir sogar genauso. Doch was du außerdem noch tust, ist deine Angst von dir Besitz ergreifen zu lassen, und das kann ich als dein Käpt'n nicht zulassen. Du gehörst nämlich schon mir und ich werde mit nichts und niemandem teilen, schon gar nicht mit deiner bescheuerten Furcht. Es ist in Ordnung, wenn du dich traurig fühlst oder angepisst bist, aber wehe dir, wenn du dich hier selber so schlecht redest, ich werde den Teufel tun und hier tatenlos danebensitzen und dir nur dabei zuhören und zusehen, wie du dich Stück für Stück nur selber kaputtmachst."

Ihre Finger sind stocksteif, bohren sich verkrampft in ihre Oberschenkel. Ihr Profil erbebt kaum merklich mit jedem weiteren Atemzug. Ihre Stimme klingt roh und abgewetzt, als sie endlich über ihre innere Blockade hinweggekommen scheint. „Du bist so ein fieses Arschgesicht…"

„Bin ich nicht! Du sagtest, du würdest an mich glauben, oder nicht? Dann muss der Fakt, dass du noch am Leben bist, ebenfalls etwas ganz genauso Gutes sein, denn ich könnte all dieses verrückte Zeitreise-Hirngespinst niemals ohne dich bewältigen..."

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Tränen lösen sich von den Wimpern ihrer geschlossenen Lider, auf ihrem freien Fall Richtung grasbedeckter Erde fangen sie glitzernd das Licht der Sonne.

„Nein, ich meinte, du bist eine fiese Lügnerin. Unmöglich hast du diese Standpauke eben abgehalten, ohne sie vorher mehrmals zu wiederholen."

Ich glaube, sie meint es mehr als ein Kompliment. Ich gehe das Risiko ein und bringe meinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Ich ziehe sie an meine Seite, sie lehnt ihren Kopf gegen meine Brust, ihren Lippen entgehen kaum hörbar die leisesten aller Schluchzer.

„Ich brauche hier gar nichts zu wiederholen…", erkläre ich ihr. „Nicht solange ich frei aus meinem Herzen spreche."

Sie wischt sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Heilige Scheiße, du bist sowas von schnulzig, einfach unfassbar…"

Ich drücke sie fest an mich, denke zurück an all den Stolz, den sie mir so unlängst gezeigt hat, an all das faszinierte Staunen und die leidenschaftliche Hingabe. Ich will sie wieder zurück. Dieser bescheuerte, dumme Schluckauf im Gefüge der Raumzeit wird mir hier nicht meine Chloe kaputtmachen…

„Ich bin auch noch lange nicht fertig mit dir…" Ich lege mich so richtig ins Zeug und greife so tief ich nur kann in die Schnulz-Kiste. „Gemeinsam können es mit der ganzen Welt aufnehmen, Sonne meines Lebens."

Ein überraschtes Glucksen schummelt sich unter ihre Schluchzer zu einer seltsam aber wunderbar wohlklingenden Lautfolge in ihren Atemzügen. Sie schnieft noch einmal. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan haben muss, um dich verdient zu haben."

Ich küsse ihre Hand, genau wie sie es immer tut. Meine Finger folgen der tränengezeichneten Line ihres Kiefers, ich streiche eine lose Strähne von ihrer feucht-glänzenden Haut. „Da bin ich überfragt, aber es muss wohl etwas ziemlich Übles gewesen sein, also gewöhne dich besser an diesen Fluch…"

Chloes Lachen ist atemlos, es klingt tief und weich und so wunderschön wie eh und je. Es fühlt sich seltsam an, diejenige zu sein, die sie tröstet. Mir wurde bisher noch gar nicht bewusst, wie oft sie es schon war, die mich wiederaufgebaut hatte nach jedem Zusammenbruch.

Wir verweilen noch eine ganze Weile länger in Stille. Sie ist dabei, sich wieder zusammenzusetzen, ich gebe ihr Zeit. Ich lasse alles, was eben gesagt wurde, noch einmal in meinem Kopf Revue passieren, schwelge in Gedanken an Glaube und Selbstwert und diesen scheinbar hoffnungslosen, roten Faden, der sich durch unser ganzes Leben zu spinnen scheint. Ich denke auch über jenen übergeordneten Sinn nach, der all dem unterliegen mag. Kate taucht an irgendeiner Stelle in meinem Gedankengang auf, gemeinsam mit diesem gewohnt stechenden Gefühl der Schuld in meiner Magengegend. Mit ihr war es immer so einfach gewesen, über all diesen Kram zu quatschen.

Genau wie bei unserem allerersten Gespräch miteinander. Irgendetwas an mir muss in ihr den Eindruck erweckt haben, ich sei ein spirituell geprägter Mensch, denn sie hat mich gleich zu einem gemeinsamen Kirchenbesuch eingeladen kurz nach unserer ersten Begegnung. Ich habe höflichst abgelehnt, schüchtern, wie ich war, und sie war superverständnisvoll deswegen, null scheinheiliger Moralapostel-Nonsens. Es hatte uns zu einer ziemlich coolen Konversation über verschiedenste Glaubensauslegungen und institutionelle Religion geführt. Dieser ganze Geistesaustausch hatte sich ziemlich erwachsen und… Universitäts-mäßig angefühlt.

Chloe hat sich mittlerweile auf der Bank umgesetzt. Sie liegt nun auf der Seite, ihre Beine eingezogen fast wie in Embryonalstellung, Kopf auf meinem Schoß. Ihre Hand streichelt meinen Oberschenkel in langsamem und regelmäßigem Rhythmus. Augen nahezu geschlossen, Haut getränkt im Leuchten des Himmels, ihr goldenes Licht glitzert auf ihren noch immer feuchten und fleckigen Wangen wie die strahlende Sonne, die sie ist.

Ich bestaune das makellose Profil ihrer Haut mit an Vergötterung angrenzender Sprachlosigkeit. Mein Königreich für eine Kamera.

„Was können wir tun, Max? Es muss doch etwas geben, was wir tun können."

In ihrer Stimme ist keine wirkliche Hoffnung zu vernehmen. Es ist vielmehr ein Wehklagen. Ein Flehen um Gnade.

Es gibt etwas, das ihr vielleicht helfen könnte. Die Gründe, es unerwähnt zu belassen, behalten nach wie vor ihr Gewicht, doch Kate könnte nach allem schlussendlich doch Recht gehabt haben. Glaube ist stets besser denn Verzweiflung…

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Doch ich habe eine Beichte abzulegen im Namen von BetaMax."

Sie wirft mir einen Blick hinauf, eindeutig neugierig. „Klingt… ernst. Tagebuchzeugs?"

„Mh-hm… Wie viel habe ich dir schon über den Komplettneustart erzählt?"

Chloe denkt darüber nach. „Nicht allzu viel," antwortet sie.

Also erzähle ich ihr alles, inklusive jedes noch so bescheuerten Grundes, weshalb ich es ihr bislang verschwiegen hatte, so verstörend es auch sein mag, sie ihr zu erklären. Und es ist auch in diesem Moment, da mir schmerzlich klar wird, dass ich bis hierher einen viel zu beschissenen Job geleistet habe, ihr das Gefühl zu geben, dass sie eine bedeutende Hälfte unseres Teams darstellt. Und das wird sich heute ändern…

„Also, wenn ich jetzt gleich hier von der Klippe springen würde und unten auf dem Boden aufschlüge," schlussfolgere ich, „dann würde die Zeit komplett automatisch wieder hierher zurückgedreht und ich wäre ganz einfach wieder hier, nicht ein Kratzer an mir dran. Theoretisch."

Sie stößt einen angehaltenen Atemzug aus. „Theoretisch, Gott sein Dank. Wehe dir, wenn du mir gleich auch noch erzählst, dass du das tatsächlich getestet hast. Ich müsste dir wahrscheinlich den Rest deines Lebens Hausarrest aufbrummen, junges Fräulein."

„Na ja, ich hatte es niemals absichtlich getestet, aber… es ist zumindest exakt, was passiert ist, als ich von dort oben gesprungen bin." Ich nicke grob in Richtung des Leuchtturms, während meine Finger damit beschäftigt sind, ihr den Kopf auf meinem Schoß zu kraulen.

„Kann noch immer nicht fassen, dass du das wirklich getan hast…"

„Du siehst also, es muss tatsächlich einen Grund für all das geben, Chloe. Ich kann nicht wissen, ob es ein guter Grund ist oder ob es am Ende überhaupt einen Sinn ergibt, aber… es gibt einen Grund. Du hattest Recht, wie immer. Ich bin… auserkoren von diesem Ding, was immer es sein mag. Wir beide sind auserkoren, glaube ich."

Glaube ich auch wahrhaftig selber an diese Worte, die da gerade meinen Mund verlassen? Ich kann es selbst beim besten Willen nicht mit Gewissheit sagen. Auf der einen Seite, ich fühle mich häufig wie ein hilfloser Spielball, einer unbekannten Macht schutzlos ausgeliefert in einer Partie eines Spieles, das keinen Namen kennt und meinen mickrigen Geist hoffnungslos übersteigt. Auf der anderen Seite, diese Kraft hat mir ein Leben an Chloes Seite beschert, ganz egal wie beschissen dieses Leben auch sein mag. Es ist dieses Leben allein, welches mich über all die Sorgen und Zweifel hinwegsehen lässt. Ich bin offen für die Idee von Glaube in meinen… „Schutzengel" oder wie auch immer er am Ende genannt werden will. Ich wüsste nur allzu gerne, auf welchem Kurs sich dieses Schiff bewegt, ehe wir unweigerlich mit Volldampf auf einen drohenden Eisberg auflaufen…

Ihr Blick wandert unfokussiert umher, hierhin und dorthin, tief in Gedanken. Falls es ihr helfen sollte, mit ihren Sorgen und Ängsten zurechtzukommen… dann bin ich auch um Chloes Willen mehr als bereit dazu, mich von dieser bekloppten Hokuspokus-Religion oder wasauchimmer bekehren zu lassen…

„Hast du den Schmetterling schon jemals selbst gesehen?", frage ich sie.

Nach einem kurzen Moment schüttelt sie den Kopf. „Ich meine, klar, natürlich habe ich schon Schmetterlinge gesehen… aber den Schmetterling? Kannst du ihn denn überhaupt von jedem anderen x-beliebigen Käfervieh unterscheiden?"

„Ich glaube, ja. Vielleicht. Er sieht fast genauso aus wie die in deinem Tattoo, aber… ich weiß auch nicht, du müsstest dabei sein, um es selber zu spüren. Ähm, es steckt keine seltsame oder mystische Geschichte hinter deinem Tattoo, oder?"

Sie schüttelt abermals den Kopf. „Rachel und Frank und ich wir waren alle wie so oft bekifft an dem Abend. Frank war befreundet mit diesem Tattoo-Studio-Mädel, die warum-auch-immer damit einverstanden war, für uns eine kostenlose Nachtschicht hinzulegen, und voilà…"

„Hah. Ich hatte mich schon öfters gefragt, wie du dir sowas leisten konntest. Ich zweifle schwer, dass Joyce allzu begeistert gewesen wäre, die nötige Kohle dafür rüberwachsen zu lassen."

„Wohl kaum. Sie ist ziemlich ausgerastet, als sie es zum ersten Mal gesehen hat, aber später musste sie zugegeben, dass es schon ziemlich cool geworden ist. Und du hast Recht, ich armer Schlucker hätte mir niemals auch nur ein beschissenes Arschgeweih leisten können. Ich wollte eigentlich sowas in der Art von Rachels mega-abgefahrenem Drachen, aber sie hatte sich irgendwie in dieses Motiv verliebt, also haben wir uns doch dafür entschieden."

„Ernsthaft? Du wolltest es nicht mal?"

„Doch natürlich, sieht doch geil aus. War nur nicht ursprünglich meine Idee, ist alles, was ich sagen will."

Tja, so gerne ich es auch würde, ich kann leider nicht bestreiten, dass Rachel und ich ähnliche Geschmäcker hatten. Ich liebe das Tattoo und ich sollte ihr wohl dankbar sein dafür.

Chloe dreht sich um die eigene Achse, sodass sie nun auf ihrem Rücken liegt und zu mir hinaufsehen kann. Ihre Augen sind noch immer gerötet und auch etwas verquollen. „Also… erwartest du jetzt von mir, dass ich dir verzeihe, dass du mir so ein krasses Geheimnis verschwiegen hast?"

„Ich, öhm… wenn du das möchtest, dann nur zu, denke ich? Mir tut es jedenfalls leid—und BetaMax, glaube ich, genauso."

Ihr Blick verfinstert sich, so als hätte sie gerade etwas in meinem Gesicht erkannt. Ihre Finger reichen nach oben und trocknen ganz langsam und vorsichtig ein paar einzelne Tränen unter meinen Lidern und in meinen Wimpern. Ich lehne mich gegen die Wärme ihrer Hand, die schließlich auf meiner Wange zur Ruhe kommt. Es existiert keine Realität, in der ich sie weinen sehe, und dabei nicht meine ganz eigenen Tränen vergieße.

„Ich verzeihe dir."

„So einfach?"

„Jup." Sie hält meine Hand in beiden eigenen. „Verzeihst du mir, dass ich mal wieder so ein jämmerliches Heul-Lieschen bin und mich an dir ausflenne?"

„Woah, hey, so würde ich es nicht ausdrücken."

„Natürlich würdest du das nicht, denn offensichtlich bist du jetzt schon die gottgeweihte Reinkarnation des Messias persönlich."

„Oh Gott, fang jetzt bitte nicht—"

„Ich verarsch' dich doch bloß! Aber du musst zugeben, das bestätigt sowas von, was ich dir erzählt hatte. Allzu blöde kannst du dich gar nicht anstellen, wenn dieses Götter-Geister-Ding dich andauernd wiederbelebt, habe ich Recht?"

„Hängt ganz davon ab, was es eigentlich überhaupt von mir will…"

„Oh ja, klar, der böse, böse Schmetterling des Todes, gefürchteter Vorreiter der Apokalypse, ein allseits bekannter Avatar der Vernichtung und des Chaos."

„Man kann ja nie wissen…"

„Mmmmh… fühlt sich aber echt gut an, zu wissen, dass wir wenigstens noch eine extra Aushilfskraft haben. Auf dich aufzupassen fordert einen echt achtundvierzig Stunden am Tag."

„Vorsicht, es braucht nur ein einziges Mal nicht zu funktionieren, also mach es dir lieber nicht allzu gemütlich." Ich streichle ihr die Stirn und zwirble eine lose Strähne um meinen Finger. „Geht es dir jetzt wieder etwas besser?"

Sie schmunzelt, etwas unsicher und verlegen. „Ich bin nicht mehr völlig am Ausrasten, falls du das meinst."

„Wir schaffen das schon, Chloe. Ganz egal was passiert..."

„Mh-hm. Was wir am besten können, habe ich Recht?" Sie bringt eine Hand an meinen Nacken und zieht sich an mir hoch, ich komme ihr auf halber Strecke entgegen und wir küssen uns. Der Kuss ist unbequem und seltsam und nur so erfüllt von Liebe. Anstatt selber von mir abzulassen, gibt mir Chloe einen beherzten Ruck an meinem Pferdeschwanz, ehe sie wieder ordentlich aufsteht. „Komm, lass uns wieder zurückgehen zum Auto. An diesem Ort hier spuken sowieso schon zu viele falsche Erinnerungen."

„Der Leuchtturm ist irgendwie für alle Zeit ruiniert, nicht wahr?" Ich komme auf die Beine, hake einen Arm bei ihr unter und gemeinsam flanieren wir den langen Abstieg hinunter zum Parkplatz am Strand. „Es gibt noch einen anderen Ort, den wir besuchen können."

„Weise mir den Weg, mein Käpt'n, und ich bringe dir den Horizont."

„Ich wette, du kennst den Weg schon selbst gut genug..."

Der Abstieg von der Spitze der Klippe nimmt gute fünfzehn Minuten in Anspruch. Unser Auto ist das einzige, das heute am Strand geparkt steht. Wir kommen beide abrupt zum Stehen und starren es wie entgeistert an.

HUREN LESBEN steht da in Großbuchstaben eingeritzt über die gesamte Flanke der Karosserie. Das Auto wirkt außerdem schon von Weitem, als wir uns nähern, unnatürlich flach. Es stellt sich heraus, dass jeder einzelne Reifen vollständig zerstochen wurde.

Wir sehen einander an.

„Diese… kleinen… Hurensöhne!"

Chloe nimmt die letzten paar Meter schnellen Schrittes und kniet sich auf den Asphalt, um den Schaden aus nächster Nähe inspizieren zu können, als ob es jetzt noch etwas gäbe, was sie dagegen tun könnte. „Ich hätte diese miesen Schweine einfach von der Klippe schmeißen sollen, gottverdammte Scheiß-Arschlöcher! Diese verfluchten Flachwichser!"

Sie stößt einen obszönitäten-geladenen Fluch nach dem nächsten und eine wohl-elaborierte Beleidigung nach der anderen aus. Wie viel geladene Wut und tiefen Frust sie noch in ihr aufgestaut hatte, sie fließen ihr nun in gewaltigen Strömen aus dem Mund wie der Unrat des nächstbesten Klärwerks.

Es wäre womöglich sogar ein amüsantes Schauspiel unter anderen Umständen. Doch statt einem Kichern gebe ich nur einen tiefen, tiefen Seufzer von mir. „Also was ist denn hiermit, Chloe? War das nun auch vorgesehen, so zu passieren?"

„Ach, komm du mir jetzt nicht auch noch damit—nicht nochmal, ich bin dafür gerade echt nicht in Stimmung. Dein bescheuertes ‚Ich hab's dir ja gleich gesagt' kannst du dir sonst wo hinstecken."

„Aber es ist eine ernstgemeinte Frage. War das unser Schicksal? Oder sollten wir uns stattdessen lieber ein neues, besseres machen?"

Sie sieht wieder zu mir zurück, ihr wutentbranntes Lodern erlischt zu einem erschöpft zischenden Glimmen. „Wir brauchen den fahrbaren Untersatz, Max. Unser ganzer Kram ist da drin, wir können das unmöglich mit uns durch die Gegend schleppen."

„Aber wir haben uns das schon irgendwie selbst eingebrockt, richtig? Manch einer könnte sogar argumentieren, dass wir vielleicht mit den Konsequenzen unseres Handelns leben sollten."

„Ja, aber Manch einer hat auch keine Zielscheibe auf dem Hinterkopf und eine geradezu buchstäbliche Deadline, sobald wie möglich die Fliege von hier zu machen. Ich habe Mist gebaut, ich geb's ja zu! Ich war zu wütend, als dass ich über die möglichen Konsequenzen nachgedacht hätte, und jetzt bist du schon wieder diejenige, die das ganze am Ende ausbaden darf…" Sowie die Wahrheit ihrer Worte allmählich einsinkt, scheint Chloe endgültig auf der Stelle in sich zusammen zu fallen. „Scheiße. Du wirst wahrscheinlich diese ganze Geschichte von da oben nochmal wiederholen und mich wieder ganz von Neuem zurechtstutzen müssen. Was ein riesen verdammter Vollidiot…" Mit einem resignierten Kopfschütteln sinkt sie gegen die Seite des Autos.

„Ich schwöre dir, wenn du mir jetzt nochmal mit dieser bescheuerten Selbstgeißelung daherkommst, dann kotze ich. Wir haben einen Fehler begangen, und jetzt arbeiten wir an der Lösung, verstanden? Alles, was ich hier tue, ist dich fragen, welche Version du eher bevorzugst."

„Du sprichst hier andauernd von ‚uns', als ob du irgendwas mit diesem Schlamassel zu tun hättest."

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Wir sind ein Team. Eine Einheit. Ob du Scheiße baust oder ich, ist im Endeffekt vollkommen wurscht. Wir lernen daraus und arbeiten gemeinsam an einer Lösung."

„Heilige Scheiße, wieso bist du eigentlich so lässig über alles? Hast du irgendwie 'nen mini Zen-Garten in deiner Tasche versteckt oder behältst du gerade absichtlich alles nur für dich? Na los doch, raste endlich aus und wirf mir Schimpfwörter an den Kopf! Du weißt genau, dass ich es verdient hätte."

„Was lässt dich glauben, dass ich das nicht schon längst getan habe, nur um dann alles wieder zurückzunehmen?"

Es war eigentlich nur als Witz gedacht, um sie auf den Arm zu nehmen, doch ich bereue meine Worte, noch bevor sie meinen Mund richtig verlassen haben. Ich bin verärgert, und die Worte müssen sie in der völlig falschen Tonalität erreichen—viel zu verbittert, bissig und herablassend, anstelle von neckisch und verspielt. Sie treffen sie mitten ins Herz.

Sie blinzelt mich an, als wäre ich gerade zu einer ganz anderen Person mutiert. „Hast du ehrlich?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf unter frustriert verzogener Miene. „Nein. Ich bin nur mal wieder ein Arschloch zu dir. Entschuldige."

„Oh." Eine kurze, dafür jedoch umso unangenehmere Pause entsteht. „Tja… du musst es ja sowieso alles wieder zurücknehmen, von daher…"

Ich möchte glauben, dass sie mir glaubt, doch ihr Zweifel ist da, offenkundig, sorgfältig und mit Nachdruck gesät tief in ihrem Innern. Ich stelle mir vor, wie er sprießt und langsam heranwächst, wohl genährt mit jeder folgenden Enttäuschung und jedem weiteren unvermeidlichen Zerwürfnis, wie er irgendwann aufblüht mit seinen übelriechenden Rosen der Verbitterung und seinen Dornenranken, die sich immer kräftiger und unüberwindbarer zwischen uns schieben und wachsen, bis wir eines Tages beide einsam verkommen hinter einer undurchsichtigen Hecke aus Lügen und Zweifeln.

Ich werde anfangen, mir Sorgen zu machen, falls du irgendwann mal kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr haben solltest deswegen, waren ihre Worte, wie ich mich erinnere. Ganz gleich wie sehr wir uns auch bemühen, die Zeitreise kann leicht zur untragbaren Belastung in unserer Beziehung werden. Insbesondere wenn ich zu allem Überfluss noch ein dummes Arschloch zu ihr bin, wo es ihr doch sowieso schon nicht besonders gut geht im Augenblick.

Immerhin habe ich diesmal ihre Erlaubnis, diesen verdammten Ausrutscher wieder ungeschehen zu machen.

„Also gut, es ist also entschieden. Bis… vorhin, Chloe."

„Halt, Moment! Warte noch eine Sekunde!"

Chloe erhebt sich, gibt dem Türgriff des Autos einen kräftigen Ruck und—wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen—die Alarmanlage geht los und schallt mit schrillem Hupen über den ganzen Strandparkplatz. Gut gespielt, ihr Götter der Ironie.

Ich kann das Knirschen ihrer Zähne beinahe bis hier hören, sogar noch über den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm des Autos, während sie in ihrer Tasche nach dem Schlüssel wühlt, die Türe endlich ordnungsgemäß öffnet und dabei den Alarm beendet. Sie kramt einen Stift und das Tagebuch aus meiner Tasche und macht sich daran, etwas aufzuschreiben.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Klappe."

Sie benötigt etwa eine Minute, bis sie fertig ist. Dann reißt sie die Seite kurzerhand aus dem Buch, faltet sie zweimal in der Mitte und kehrt zu mir zurück.

„Gib mir das," sagt sie und hält mir das Papier entgegen. Ich nehme es an mich und beginne, das Blatt aufzufalten, sie hält mich entschlossen fest. „Wehe, du liest das, ich warne dich."

„Aber, was genau soll das sein?"

„Geht dich nix an, das soll es sein."

„Ach komm schon, echt jetzt?"

„Ja, echt jetzt. Ich mein's ernst, ich lese dein Tagebuch auch niemals, also lass du gefälligst die Finger von meinem internen Schriftverkehr. Ich will mir nur selber was mitteilen, das ist alles." Sie schließt meine Hand um das Stück Papier und lehnt sich näher an mich heran, sieht mir direkt in die Augen, als kenne sie jeden einzelnen meiner Gedanken und Impulse. „Lies. Das. Ja nicht. Versprich's mir."

„O.K., na schön, ist ja gut! Ich versprech's ja schon…"

„Und jetzt geh und bring dieses Schlamassel wieder in Ordnung. Und… ‚Ich riech' dich vorher', du Dummdepp."

Ich küsse sie zum Abschied ohne eine nennenswerte Leidenschaft dahinter und stecke die Notiz ein. Besser, sie außer Sichtweite aufzubewahren, um der Verlockung vorzubeugen.

Ein weiterer tiefer Seufzer entgeht meinen Lippen, ehe ich endlich beginne, die Zeit zurückzudrehen. Chloe fängt an, sich rückwärts zu bewegen, zuerst langsam Richtung Auto voller Zorn und Schwermut, dann schneller wieder den Pfad zur Klippe hinauf, deutlich entspannter in ihrer Bewegung, während sie noch so tut, als hätte sich jemand bei ihr untergehakt, der in Wahrheit gar nicht da ist. Ich denke zurück an all die Momente, die wir dort oben beim Leuchtturm miteinander geteilt haben, jedes einzelne, aufrichtige und innig empfundene Wort, welches nun für immer verklungen sein wird. Ich war sowas von stolz auf das Ganze. Auf mich selber. Ich sagte ihr exakt die Dinge, die ich ihr sagen wollte, und ich sagte sie genau richtig beim allerersten Versuch. Sie waren offenherzig und leidenschaftlich und nur so von Liebe erfüllt. Authentisch.

Ich will versuchen, sie alle in meinem Gedächtnis am Leben zu halten und sie ihr dann noch einmal zu sagen, ganz von vorne, denn sie braucht sie, sie muss sie hören… auch wenn sie niemals wieder ganz dieselben sein werden…

Und da sind auch die Teenager, wie sie zielstrebig zurückflüchten vom Tatort, wie sie unsere Reifen wieder heilstechen, wie sie die dümmlichen Verunglimpfungen aus der Karosserie hinfortritzen. Nur zwei von ihnen haben die Tat tatsächlich begangen. Zwei weitere standen einfach nur beklommen maulaffenfeil und sahen dumm dabei zu, während der fünfte etwas weiter Richtung Pfad Wache stand. Und als ich so beobachte, wie das Taschenmesser langsam die letzten Kratzspuren ausradiert in seiner seltsam anmutenden Rückwärtsbewegung… da kann ich schon spüren, wie meine schwermütige Resignation rasch weicht und nachgibt unter einem anderen Instinkt. Einer weit dunkleren, grimmigeren und auch ein klein wenig rechtschaffenen Gefühlsregung. Sie ist jedoch nicht weniger pragmatisch und auch dieser feine Hauch der Schadenfreude lässt sich nur schwerlich leugnen. Es ist eine komplizierte Empfindung. Wenn ich sie mit nur einem einzigen Wort beschreiben müsste, ich müsste gut möglich behaupten, sie fühlte sich an wie der Racheengel in mir.

Ich war eigentlich nur darauf aus, die Uhr bis hin zu dem Zeitpunkt zurückzudrehen, an dem wir überhaupt erst hier angekommen waren, Chloe dann einfach die ganze Situation zu erklären und dann ab dafür, doch wisst ihr was?

Scheiß drauf.

Noch während der Fast-absolut-Zeitlupe bewege ich mich in Richtung Auto. Ich sammle mir noch hier und da ein wenig Information über meine Opfer aus ihren Geldbeuteln, damit sie sich auch ja an mich erinnern werden. Dann klettere ich kurzerhand auf das Auto, zuerst die Motorhaube und schließlich komplett aufs Dach. Doch bevor ich die Zeit wieder loslasse, nehme ich noch die Mütze ab und löse meinen Pferdeschwanz. Ich kämme mir mit den Fingern durchs Haar, damit es auch ja zerzaust und wild aussieht und mein Pony mir die Augen und Teile des Gesichts verdeckt. Dann ziehe ich noch meine Handschuhe an, weil warum zur Hölle eigentlich nicht? Ich gehe in die Hocke, Ellbogen ruhen auf den Oberschenkeln, Hände baumeln dazwischen, langer Mantel ausgebreitet weht leicht um mich im Wind und ich beobachte, bis der Junge, den Chloe als ersten zur Sau gemacht hatte, gerade dabei ist, seine Klinge am Lack des Autos anzusetzen.

Showtime.

„Sicher, dass du das auch wirklich tun willst, Junge?"

„Washateufel!"

Der arme Kleine stolpert rückwärts, fällt beinahe auf seinen Hintern. Hah, ‚der Kleine'. Dieser Typ ist vielleicht gerade mal ein oder zwei Jahre jünger als ich.

Alle fünf von ihnen starren, als hätten sie gerade einen Geist gesehen, dabei ist da doch nur eine dieser ‚geistesgestörten Huren', welche wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht ist auf dem Dach eben jenes Autos, das sie gerade verunstalten wollten.

„'Huren Lesben'? Nicht gerade einfallsreich, oder, Jonathan? Ich meine, ist dir wirklich nichts Sinnvolleres eingefallen?"

Ich springe herab, eine kurze Ein-Sekunden-Zeitreise, um die letzten paar Zentimeter Richtung Boden zu schweben. Es ist eine der wenigen coolen und spaßigen Sinneseindrücke, die mit diesen Kräften einhergehen; es fühlt sich an, als senkte sich die Gravitation für eine Weile um mich herum. Aus ihrer Perspektive muss es so aussehen, als hätte ich mich gerade ganz einfach vom Dach direkt auf den Asphalt teleportiert.

„Wah—!" Diesmal fällt Jonathan tatsächlich hin, das Taschenmesser schlittert einige Meter über den Teer außer Reichweite. Alle anderen nehmen einen zaghaften Schritt rückwärts, bis auf den einen, der am unteren Ende des Aufstiegs herumsteht. Der ist zur Salzsäule erstarrt.

„Ihr solltet euch besser nicht mit Leuten anlegen, die ihr nicht kennt," erkläre ich ihnen gelassen. „Es könnte sich herausstellen, dass ihr euch Jemanden zum Feind macht, dem ihr nicht gewachsen seid..."

Ich gehe nebenher beiläufig zum Messer hinüber und hebe es auf. Dann wende ich mich Mike zu—dem anderen der beiden Missetäter. Drei aus fünf weichen nur noch weiter vor mir, als wären sie plötzlich in einem Horrorfilm gelandet und ich wäre der Serienmörder, stets auf der Suche nach meinem nächsten unverhofften Opfer. Der gute Mike hat schon jetzt die Hosen voll und macht sich mit Affenzahn in Richtung Wald aus dem Staub.

Er ist bestimmt einen guten Kopf größer als ich. Lustig. Im Moment sieht er ganz klein aus.

Ich begebe mich an die Stelle, wo er bis eben selbst noch stand, und drehe die Zeit abermals zurück. Von seinem Standpunkt aus muss ich gerade urplötzlich direkt neben ihm aufgeploppt sein, das Messer hüfthoch und seitwärts in meiner Hand.

„Manche Menschen, mit denen ihr euch anlegt, sind möglicherweise nicht einmal… menschlich."

Er schreit auf in unterwürfig wimmerndem Schreck und zuckt so schwer zusammen, dass er dabei sogar noch kleiner wirkt als ich. Noch einmal taumelt ein jeder von ihnen ein paar Schritte rückwärts, eilig auf der Suche nach möglichst viel Distanz zwischen sich und mir—mit alleiniger Ausnahme von Nummer Fünf, nach wie vor scheinbar festgefroren. Während die anderen einen ungläubigen Fluch nach dem nächsten ausstoßen, verharrt er mucksmäuschenstill, während ich mich ihm mit aller Zeit der Welt immer weiter nähere, ihn halb umkreise und hinter ihm zum Stehen komme. Schweißperlen stehen ihm auf der Stirn, einzelne Tropfen laufen ihm schon die Schläfen hinab. Sein Atem zischt leise vor und zurück, als er mit seinen klappernden Zähnen kollidiert. Vielleicht denkt er, ich wäre in T-Rex und könne ihn nicht sehen, solange er sich nicht rührt?

Eine weitere Zeitreise. Ein weiterer Sprung durch Zeit und Raum. Ich lehne mich dicht heran an sein Ohr.

„Buh!"

„Aah!"

Er wirft sich zu Boden, dreht sich weg, während er noch panisch versucht davon zu krabbeln. Ich stehe über ihm, grimmig und ehrgebietend und gottverdammt nochmal fürchterlich.

„Hört zu, Kinder. Findet Zuflucht oder verlasst die Stadt. Warnt jeden, der zuhören will, er soll auf die Zeichen achten. Ein weiterer Sturm braut sich zusammen…"

Es ist, als hätte ich eine Zauberformel gesprochen. Sie starren mich allesamt an, wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Es ist einfach, die richtigen Worte zu treffen, wenn man unendlich Zeit und Versuche hat, darüber nachzudenken und sie der Reihe nach auszuprobieren.

„W—We—" Nummer Fünf schlottert und stottert vor sich hin. Er versucht es noch einmal. „Wer—wer bist du?"

Ich habe schon beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen ihm gegenüber. Chloe hatte sie ganz schön zur Sau gemacht, ohne eine wirkliche Provokation. Obwohl auch das keine Entschuldigung ist, jemandes Auto derart zu verunstalten, wie sie es getan haben… getan hätten.

Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, gewaltige Schritte donnern den Pfad herab und werden im Näherkommen immer lauter. Heiliger Bimbambino, mein Mädchen kann vielleicht rennen.

„Max! Wo bist du hin, Max!"

Ich grinse bis über beide Ohren in Richtung meines überaus dankbaren Publikums. Na gut, vielleicht fletsche ich hier auch nur meine Zähne, schwer zu sagen.

„Du hast die Lady gehört. Ich bin Max."

Ich greife in meinen Mantel und löse die Waffe aus ihrem Halfter, das fiese Grinsen sofort verflogen.

„Und jetzt schert euch zum Henker, aber dalli!"

Es mag eine Sache sein, Furcht über sich ergehen zu lassen, rein aus Neugierde, um zu erfahren, was es mit diesem sommersprossigen Wald-Imp auf sich haben mag; es ist eine ganz andere, der sehr realen Bedrohung einer geladenen Handfeuerwaffe einer unberechenbar angepissten Unbekannten gegenüberzustehen. Die Jungen zucken noch einmal alle im Einklang zusammen, ballen die Hände zu Fäusten und suchen dann so schnell wie möglich das Weite, wobei sie sich mehrmals fast noch gegenseitig umrempeln, ehe sie mir endlich aus den Augen sind.

Ich stecke die Waffe weg und beobachte noch ihren völlig überstürzten Abgang. Und wie sieht es nun damit aus? War das hier etwa ebenfalls vorgesehen, so zu passieren?

Im Moment geht mir das doch alles vollkommen am Arsch vorbei.

„Max…"

Chloe erreicht endlich den Fuß des Hügels, wo ich stehe, bremst kaum nennenswert ab und reißt mich schier fort mit ihrem unaufhaltsamen Impuls. „Was zur Hölle ist passiert? Einen Moment noch reden wir, im nächsten löst du dich mal wieder vor mir in Luft auf."

„Die Jungs von der Klippe hatten unser Auto kaputtgemacht. Deshalb haben wir entschieden, dass ich sie besser davon abhalten sollte."

Sie keucht noch immer außer Atem von ihrem Dauerlauf. „Wer? Diese kleinen Stinker, die ich verscheucht habe?"

„Eben jene. Hast du noch was davon mitbekommen?"

„Du meinst… bevor du die Waffe weggesteckt hast? Nicht wirklich."

„Och menno, es war sowas von cool, du wärst bestimmt stolz auf mich gewesen."

Sie hält mich mit beiden Händen auf Armeslänge, grübelt nach über meine Worte.

„Also, was du sagen willst… ich hab' also mal wieder Mist gebaut und du durftest es wieder in Ordnung bringen, habe ich Recht? Was eine riesen Scheiß-Überraschung das mal wieder für dich sein muss..."

Jetzt nur nicht frustriert aufächzen, nicht stöhnen und gifte sie ja nicht schon wieder aus Versehen unnötig an, das macht es für sie nur schlimmer.

„Wir alle bauen hin und wieder Mist, Chloe. Wir sind noch immer menschlich. Und ich müsste lügen, würde ich jetzt behaupten, dass es keinen Spaß gemacht hätte, was gerade eben passiert ist, von daher… öhm, wie auch immer, hier, lies das." Noch bevor sie auf die grandiose Idee kommen könnte, sich noch weiter vollzusudeln mit ihrer Selbstbemitleidung, ziehe ich den Brief aus der Tasche und halte ihn ihr hin. „Ist von dir selbst."

Sie nimmt die Notiz in die Hand, eine Augenbraue fragend nach oben gekrümmt. „Ein Brief von mir an mich selber oder was jetzt? Mal ganz ehrlich, ich verbringe echt zu viel Zeit in deiner Gegenwart."

Chloe faltet das Stück Papier auf. Ich kann ihre große, krakelige Handschrift von hier aus erkennen, wenn auch kopfüber. Ich könnte sie lesen, wenn ich wirklich wollte…

Nein! Nein, nein. Ich habe es versprochen. Stattdessen konzentriere ich mich, ihr Gesicht zu lesen."

Zynische Neugierde weicht einem düsteren Grübeln wandelt sich schließlich in nachdenklichen Kummer. Sie sieht einmal kurz zu mir auf, fast schon fragend, dann wieder auf das Geschriebene. Sie blinzelt herannahende Tränen beiseite und zieht dann die Nase hoch, während sie sich ziellos von mir wegdreht, zunächst in Richtung Wellen und Meer, dann hinauf gen Wolken und Himmel, als könne von dort der dringend nötige Trost herabregnen, welcher ihre gekränkte Seele zu heilen vermag.

„Hey, geht's dir gut? Was steht denn da jetzt?"

Sie sieht mich wieder an, ihre Augen und Wangen gerötet und von sich anbahnender Einsicht erleuchtet. Sie bringt ihre Hände um mich und zieht mich in eine innige Umarmung, küsst mich auf den Kopf und drückt mich dann fest gegen die sanfte Beuge unter ihrem Kinn auf ihrer Brust. Ihr Herzschlag pocht direkt unter der Wärme ihrer Haut, ein tastbarer Rhythmus, nur leicht erhöht, gegen meine Schläfe und Ohr. Und auch das Rasseln ihrer Lungen kann ich hören, in unregelmäßigem Takt nach ihrer Hatz den Hang herab. Ihre Stimme hängt am seidenen Faden, den Tränen nahe. „Unter anderem… ‚wehe, du lässt sie das lesen.'"

„Ach, komm schon!"

Ich kann hören, wie sich das Papier langsam zu einer Kugel in ihrer Faust knüllt."

„Es ist etwas, das ich irgendwie vergessen hatte. Ich werde mich von jetzt an besser daran erinnern."

„Du wirst es mir wirklich nicht verraten."

Es ist mehr eine beklommene Feststellung denn eine hoffnungsvolle Anfrage. Sie schüttelt den Kopf, ihre Wange steift feucht meine Stirn.

„Entschuldige, dass ich dir schon wieder so ausgeflippt bin, Max. Ich hab's irgendwie mal wieder nicht richtig gepackt."

Ich sehe zu ihr auf und in einem plötzlichen, irrationalen Gemütsanfall fühle ich mich… eifersüchtig.

Nicht auf sie, nein, das nicht, doch auf mein vergangenes Selbst. Auf jene Person, die nun mit Sicherheit wüsste, was es mit dieser mysteriösen Nachricht auf sich haben mag. Jene andere Max, nun mehr nur noch lebendig in schwindenden Erinnerungen und verblassenden Textseiten und lieblos geschossenen Sicherheitsselfies. Jene, die sich durch Katastrophen kämpfte Seite an Seite mit der einen und einzigen wundervollen Waise, die ihr jemals von Bedeutung war. Jene, die zu Chloes tiefsten Momenten hinabsank, ihren ungemeinten Hass geteilt, ihre verzagten Schluchzer überwunden und die Konsequenzen ihrer Handlung mit Stolz ertragen hatte. Jene Max, die sich selbst in schwärzester Nacht an Chloes Seite kuscheln durfte mit dem festen Wissen, dass sie es sich verdient hatte durch Blut und Tat und Verzweiflung. Jene Max mit ihrem sich endlos windenden Gespinst eines dunklen Garns, der sich durch ihre Gedanken zog, und ihrem Feuerproben-gestählten, eisernen Willen. Ihre Tragödie war real. Ihr Schmerz war im Einklang mit dem jener Frau, die sie über alles liebte. Wie viel inniger mochten sie wohl in all ihren Abenteuern zusammengeschweißt werden in einer Zeit, die ich sinnlos verbrachte, den Schmerz hinter mir zu lassen und sie zu vergessen?

Für Monate betrauerte ich einen Tod, der niemals war, verbittert und verstoßen von einer fast-perfekten Welt, welche mein Herz niemals akzeptieren konnte, da sie unvollständig war auf die eine und einzige wundervolle Weise, die mir jemals von Bedeutung war. Ich traf eine ungeheuerliche Entscheidung. Und davor die eine und einzige Entscheidung, die ich jemals bereuen werde. Chloes Seele und Körper sind gezeichnet von den Narben dieser meiner Entscheidungen. Meine Wunden jedoch… meine Wunden sind niemals geheilt. Vielmehr sind sie einfach verschwunden und vergessen, fort wie notamputierte Glieder…

Und nun stehe ich hier, gedrängt auf die Bühne dieses schaurigen Trauerspiels, in einer Rolle, deren Zeilen ich nie lernte und deren Charakter ich nicht bin, getrieben von Ängsten, die ich nicht kenne, hinter einem Vorhang, den ich nicht sehe. Und genau in diesem Auenblick fühle ich mich nichts als losgelöst. Losgelöst von dieser Realität in einem Raum zwischen den Räumen, spiele einfach nur mit, mehr eine willenlose Marionette denn eine leibhaftige Person, auf das mich das richtende Publikum nicht allzu sehr auslachen möge wie die Witzfigur, die ich bin, in der Hoffnung dies sei nur eine billige Posse, ehe das echte Leben, die wahre Realität mich endlich einholt wie der seidene Strick um meinen Hals und die drohende Falltür unter meinen Füßen. Auf dass ich endlich an jenem Ort erwache, wo ich auch hingehöre, wo ich nicht länger jemand anderes Geist spiele und nicht mehr länger jemand anderes Geist mit mir spielt…

Ist dies der Grund, weshalb ich diese Stadt voll unschuldiger Menschen sehe und dabei verdammt nochmal gar nichts fühle? Weil sie für mich gar nicht richtig existieren?

„Max?"

Ich fahre zusammen in ihren Armen.

Ich bin… in ihren Armen.

„Was…?"

„Ich sagte, es tut mir leid."

Pass besser auf, was du dir wünschst, Max, überkommt mich mein eigener Gedanke. Auf der anderen Seite strahlt der Himmel stets blauer.

Sei du einfach froh, dass du bekommen hast, was du wolltest.

„Ich liebe dich, Chloe."

„Äh… O.K.? Ich liebe dich auch. Wo auch immer das jetzt herkam."

„Es kam von meinem Herzen. Denn ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen. Du bist die Sonne meines Lebens, Chloe."

Sie schnaubt ein heiteres Lachen aus. „Heilige Scheiße! Du bist ja sowas von schnulzig, einfach unfassbar…"

Die Art und Weise, wie sie es sagt, lässt eine fast schon lächerlich anmutende Wonne aufblühen in meiner Brust, denn es waren die exakt richtigen Worte, auf die ich es abgesehen hatte.

Ich stelle mich parallel an ihre Seite und hake mich erneut bei ihr unter, genau wie zuvor.

„Also gut," beginne ich. „Was war das Letzte, was ich da oben zu dir gesagt habe?"

Unser Gespräch entfaltet sich in gewohnter Weise. Ihre Notiz, was immer sie gewesen sein mochte, lässt das Ganze nur noch leichtherziger werden—die Gewissheit, dass ich sie erreichen und einfach zu ihr sprechen kann, macht es nicht ganz so verhängnisvoll wie zuvor. Und während wir so reden und scherzen und einander unsere Herzen ausschütten, ringt ein einzelner Gedanke, der schon viel früher von Anfang an hätte offensichtlich erscheinen sollen, meinen Lippen zum wiederholten Male ein leises Lächeln ab. Ich teile ihn mit ihr, denn es ist heute, da ich entscheide, dass ich von nun an einfach alles mit ihr teilen werde. Alles.

Dieses Beschreiten vergangener Pfade muss kein trostloses Dahintrotten sein, wortlos Seite an Seite. Es könnte genauso gut ein kostbares Privileg sein. Eine Chance, die keiner sonst jemals erhalten wird, erinnerungswürdige Momente neu zu erleben, sie zu zementieren wie die Monumente in meinem Gedächtnis und wie die Schätze all unserer gemeinsamen Kaperfahrten, die sie sind. Und manchmal, wer weiß, sogar eine einmalige Gelegenheit, aus etwas Gutem etwas noch Besseres werden zu lassen. Solange sie davon erfährt. Solange sie ein Teil davon ist… dann kann ich mit ihr gemeinsam in den Unterschieden schwelgen.

Vielleicht ist es wahr, vielleicht habe ich diese Kraft aus einem Grund. Einem guten Grund.

Vielleicht, mit nur genug Zeit und Erfahrung, kann ich lernen, sie sogar zu lieben. Immerhin ermöglichte sie mir ein Leben an Chloes Seite.

Ganz egal wie beschissen dieses Leben auch sein mag.

* * *

David hat sich ein Ein-Zimmer-Apartment am anderen Ende Arcadia Bays gesucht, wie mir Chloe während unserer Fahrt durch die angrenzende Nachbarschaft erklärt. Die Leute, die jetzt in ihrem alten Haus (oder sollte ich besser sagen, in dem Haus, das auf dem Grundstück, auf dem ihr altes Haus bis vor kurzem noch gestanden hatte) leben, scheinen mit ihrem Einzug schon fast fertig zu sein. Wir konnten sie im Vorbeifahren in Richtung unseres eigentlichen Ziels beim Kartons-Tragen beobachten. Scheinen echt nette Leute zu sein, Eltern mit einem Sohn und einer Tochter, beide deutlich jünger als Chloe und ich. Ich wäre beinahe verlockt gewesen, ihnen von dem drohenden Unheil zu berichten, das uns allen Anscheins nach an diesen Ort mitgefolgt ist, doch sie werden es bestimmt schon bald selber bemerken. Die Vorzeichen liegen schon überall tot in der Stadt verteilt.

* * *

Ich tippe mit der Fußspitze gegen die Überreste einer Sprosse der ehemaligen Strickleiter. Abgerissen und am Boden einige Meter von ihrem Bestimmungsort entfernt.

„Tja, so viel also dazu."

Ich hatte große Hoffnung. Keine von uns beiden hat diesen Abschnitt des Waldes auch nur ein einziges Mal in beinahe sechs Jahren betreten. Unsere Väter, kraftstrotzend und männlich, wie sie waren, hatten uns geholfen es aufzubauen, nur um anschließend auf der Stelle und für alle Zeit von hier verbannt zu werden.

(Na gut, sie haben es gebaut, während wir größtenteils so getan haben, als wären wir irgendeine Hilfe, obwohl wir eigentlich nur totale Nervensägen gewesen sein konnten.)

Ist nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben von unserem super-duper geheimen Baumhaus-Piratenversteck bis auf morsches Holz und geschmacklose Graffiti. Es hatte ja sowieso noch nie viel hergemacht, anders als in unserer grenzenlosen Fantasie war es keines dieser lächerlichen ‚Holzvilla in Baumkrone'-Klischees, wie sie so häufig in Filmen zu sehen sind, aber… es war unseres. Dort oben, auf diesem krummen Ast dort—auf den ich mich heute niemals wieder trauen würde, ich meine, das ist doch viel zu gefährlich und überhaupt ich bin doch viel zu ungelenk und schusselig für sowas, sind wir da echt immer hochgekraxelt?—von diesem stolzen Mast aus hatten wir neue Gestade gesichtet, vom verwunschenen Eichhörnchen-Eiland bis hin zur Alte-Männer-Stinke-Höhle. Wir plünderten und brandschatzten die Küste rauf und runter, unser Schlachtruf war auf allen sieben Weltmeeren Arcadia Bays bekannt und gefürchtet, während wir uns mit Apfelsaft betrunken haben, Jo-ho, und 'ne Buddel voll Most.

Und es hatte eine Strickleiter, wie cool ist das bitte?

Das Baum-Tattoo direkt vor mir hatte einst Max & Chloes Piratenbucht aufgemalt. Heute steht es mit überschrieben mit etwas, von dem ich denke, nicht einmal Chloe könnte es guten Gewissens laut aussprechen. Und natürlich wurden auch unsere eingeritzten Strichfiguren mitsamt Hüten und Augenklappen nicht minder verschont. Irgendjemand hat sich hier wohl für besonders clever gehalten und ihnen beiden völlig überdimensionierte Penisse aufgesprüht, und zwar so, dass sie sich wie zwei Schwerter überkreuzen.

Klassisch.

Ich schätze mal, es ergibt nur Sinn, dass es nicht sechs lange Jahre geheim bleiben würde—ich meine, mal ganz ehrlich, Chloe hatte den Ort auf der Karte oben beim Leuchtturm markiert, das Genie, das sie damals wie heute war und ist—doch ich hatte zumindest gehofft, dass es sich richtige Kinder zu Nutze gemacht hätten anstelle dieser verfickten Teenage-Kindsköpfe, die es nur kaputtmachen und verschandeln. Obwohl der Tornado in dieser Hinsicht womöglich auch seinen Teil beigetragen haben könnte…

Und, ja lecker, ‚verfickte Teenager' im wahrsten Sinne, diesem ekelhaften Restmüll nach zu urteilen.

Chloe steht am Fuße unseres Baumes, sieht auf zur Ruine in dessen Krone mit leidgeprüfter Resignation. „Also wenn das mal keine Voll-in-die-Eier-Metapher für unser ganzes, beschissenes Leben ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr."

Ich begebe mich zu ihr hinüber und bringe meine Finger auf ihre Schulter, folge ihrem Blick hinauf. Geborstene und lose Holzplanken ragen über uns hervor wie zerbrochene Zweige eines im Sturmwind verlassenen Vogelnests.

„Unser Schiff ist gesunken, Käpt'n Price."

„Sie ist nichts mehr weiter als Treibgut in den Wellen, erster Maat Caulfield. Immerhin wir haben es noch in die Rettungsboote geschafft, habe ich Recht?"

„Aye, gerade noch rechtzeitig." Ich bringe meine Hüfte an die ihre und meine Hand an ihre Taille. „Tut mir leid. Ich dachte, das gäbe eine lustige Abwechslung."

„Schon in Ordnung, dachte ich auch." Sie wirft einen Blick auf ihr Handy. „Immer noch etwa eine Stunde bis zum ersten Zeitsprung heute Morgen. Du hättest länger schlafen sollen."

„Ich pfeife mir einfach literweise Kaffee zu Abendessen rein. Du… willst das doch immer noch durchziehen, oder?"

„Schon. Nachdem wir… du-weißt-schon-wo vorbeigeschaut haben."

„Ich folge dir."

Sie presst ihre Lippen gegen mein Haupt und zieht mich dann fort vom Ort dieses Ungeschehens. Wir schreiten gemeinsam, kleine Finger eingehakt, den dicht überwucherten Pfad vor uns entlang, überschattet von uralten Eichen, flankiert von schwarzweißen Birken und gelotst von heimatlichen Fichten, sie alle flüstern und murmeln in der abermals anschwellenden Bö des Windes um uns herum. Jeder Schritt fühlt sich unnatürlich schwerfällig an. Wahrscheinlich nur deshalb, weil uns unsere Herzen bis in die Schuhsohlen gerutscht sind.

Ja, ich weiß, es ist kindisch, so sehr an seiner Vergangenheit zu hängen, wir sollten schon längst darüber hinweg sein, aber dennoch… es fühlt sich an wie Verrat. Verraten von unserer eigenen Heimat.

Auf der anderen Seite, ich habe damit angefangen, nicht wahr?

Ich denke, somit ist es rechtmäßige Vergeltung.

* * *

Ich beobachte Chloe, wie sie die beiden Ringe mit dem Daumen in die dunkle Erde drückt. Sie schluchzt leise und mit anmutiger Selbstbeherrschung. Mit tiefster Ehrfurcht. Es ist die schöne Art von Weinen, die befreiende, mit sonnengeküssten Spuren, die sich ihre Wange hinabziehen, und einem langsam schwelenden Brennen in den Lungen und im Herzen. Ich muss den feuchten Schleier vor meinen Augen fortblinzeln, denn es existiert keine Realität, in der ich sie weinen sehe, und dabei nicht meine eigenen Tränen vergieße.

Lockere, feuchte Erde regnet hinab in das Loch, das wir zwischen den Gräbern gegraben hatten. Sie schiebt den Aushub wohlweislich bedacht, so als wolle sie ihre eigenen Dämonen zwischen den Schichten begraben. Ich knie an ihrer Seite, meine eigenen Hände ganz genauso beschmutz und meine Fingernägel nicht weniger voll Dreck als die ihren. Wir hätten Werkzeug benutzen können. Es hatte sich richtig angefühlt, es von Hand zu machen.

„Sie sollten sie behalten," flüstert sie über die Schluchzer hinweg. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass sie es sagt.

Ich will sie fragen, ob sie sich auch wirklich sicher ist. Ich will ihr sagen, dass sie das Richtige tut, um ihren inneren Frieden zu schließen. Ich will sie wissen lassen, dass es auch in Ordnung wäre, wenn sie die Ringe für sich behielte, als Andenken, wenn sie das wollte. Nichts davon scheint mir wirklich hilfreich im Augenblick, und so überlasse ich es einfach meiner Hand, die selbstbewusst nach der ihren greift und unsere Finger vertraut ineinander verwebt. Sie klammert sich fest an mich, während ihre freie Hand weiterhin zuvor ausgehobene Erde in das dunkle Loch schüttet, bis es vollständig ausgefüllt ist. So gut wie vollständig zumindest, wie das halt so ist, wenn man Löcher gräbt und sie dann mit derselben Erde wieder auffüllen will; Man hat scheinbar niemals so viel wie zuvor. Sie drückt die Erde gedankenverloren mit flacher Hand fest, ehrgebietend. Ihre Fingerspitzen ruhen leicht auf dem ausgehöhlten Boden.

„Hey," flüstere ich ihr zu.

„Mh?"

„Ich will dir etwas sagen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es jetzt auch das Richtige ist für dich zu hören."

„Sag es einfach. Ich werde wissen, was du meinst, sollte es falsch rüberkommen."

Ich lächle und mache mich auf den Knien näher an sie heran. „Ich wollte bloß sagen… jede Version von ihnen, die ich jemals antreffen und kennenlernen durfte, hat dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt geliebt. Jede einzelne von ihnen. Sie… sie hätten gewollt, dass—"

„Ich weiß." Sie wischt sich die Nase ab mit dem Handrücken. „Ich weiß schon, Max. Danke."

„Sie wären so stolz auf dich, Chloe. Ich weiß das mit Sicherheit. Ich möchte, dass du es auch in deinem Herzen erkennst."

Sie schließt ihre Augen. Frische Tränen benetzen die noch feuchte Erde.

„Ich wünschte, dass das wahr wäre."

„Ich weiß, dass es wahr ist."

Sie lehnt sich zu mir herüber, ihr Kopf findet den meinen. Ich kann ein winziges Lächeln in ihrer Stimme hören. „Dad würde sowas von einer abgehen über unsre Betsy. Er würde wochenlang jedes noch so geheime Geheimfach in ihr durchwühlen, einfach nur um herauszufinden, wie genau alles funktioniert."

„Heh. Glaubst du, er wäre einverstanden mit, du weißt schon… uns? Zusammen?"

„Machst du Witze? Er wäre wahrscheinlich ein totaler David gewesen zu jedem dahergelaufenen Trottel, der potentiell sein kleines Mädchen knallen könnte. Aber du? Bestimmt wäre er überglücklich—und ich rede hier von ‚Gott-sei-Dank-es-ist-keine-unheilbar-tödliche-Krankheit'-erleichtert. Er war total vernarrt in dich."

„Ohh. Glaubst du wirklich?"

„Kein Zweifel. Und Joyce ganz genauso. Ich konnte es sofort spüren, schon als sie uns wieder zusammengesehen hatte letztes Jahr. Sie war so richtig ‚Gott-bitte-lass-Max-dieses-heillose-Chaos-von-einer-Tochter-wieder-in-Ordnung-bringen'."

Ich schmuse mich an sie heran, küsse sie auf die Unterseite ihres Kiefers. „Gab nichts in Ordnung zu bringen. Alles war so, wie es gehört."

Noch bevor sie es ausschnaubt, spüre ich ihr atemloses Lachen unter meinen Lippen. „Du lügst zu gut zu mir…"

Wir knien auf dem Friedhof, lehnen uns aufeinander. Unsere Finger, dreckig und von der Arbeit erschöpft, sind verbundene Zeugen unserer grenzenlosen Zuneigung. Wir knien in Stille, lauschen unserem vereinten Pulsschlag durch unsere Haut, die Ruhe nur gestört durch das windgetragene Rascheln der sich hin und her wiegenden Bäume in der Abendsonne.

Ein sorgfältig gepflanzter Rebstock wächst entlang eines Rahmens zwischen den Grabsteinen und Veilchen beginnen bereits zwischen den Blättern zu sprießen. Die Pflanze umrankt beide Steine gleichermaßen, hält sie Arm in Arm, verbindet sie zu einer Einheit. Jedes kleine Zweiglein ist fürsorglich gestutzt und getrimmt, sodass kein Teil der Inschrift verdeckt bleibt.

Auf dem Grabstein neben Williams steht Joyce Price. Nicht Madsen. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, warum, doch ich halte es für die absolut romantischste Geste, die David ihr zum Abschied hätte machen können.

Der Affekt überkommt mich ohne Vorwarnung, doch er erfüllt mich sofort in meiner Gänze. Die Worte verlassen meinen Mund, noch ehe ich richtig über sie nachdenken könnte.

„Chloe, ich wollte eigentlich noch damit warten, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich hierfür ein noch besseres Timing treffen könnte, selbst wenn ich es versuchte."

Ich krame in der Innentasche meines Mantels. Sie wirft mir einen neugierig überraschten Blick zu, ihre Augen gerötet und doch seltsam ungetrübt und ruhevoll. „Besseres Timing wofür?"

Heraus kommt die kleine Schachtel, sorgfältig umhüllt in glänzendem Papier und einer blauen Satinschleife. Ich halte sie ihr erwartungsvoll entgegen. „Für dich."

„Was soll das…?" Sie hält sie hoch, dreht sie in diese und jene Richtung, als wäre es ein fremdartiges Artefakt von einem anderen Stern. Ihre Stirn liegt in Falten und in ihren Augen spiegelt sich sogar der Hauch einer besorgten Vorahnung.

„Es liegt wohl an dir, das herauszufinden, nicht wahr?"

„Aber Max, was soll das hier sein?"

In ihrer Stimme liegt ein leises Zittern. Warum nur ist sie plötzlich so nervös deswegen?

„Ich gebe dir doch nur ein Geschenk, wonach sieht es denn aus? Alles Gute zum Vor-Geburtstag."

Sie starrt die Box einen Moment ratlos an, bevor es endlich klick macht bei ihr. „Scheiße, übermorgen ist mein Geburtstag, habe ich Recht?"

„Du hast es vergessen? Deinen Geburtstag?

„Quatsch! Na ja, hatte halt irgendwie nicht daran gedacht mit allem, was gerade so abgeht."

„Aha. Na dann los, mach es auf."

Ich hatte erwartet, dass sie das Geschenkpapier einfach in klassischer Chloe-Manier herunterrupft, doch stattdessen öffnet sie ganz vorsichtig das delikate Schleifchen an der Oberseite und zupft behutsam an dem winzigen bisschen Klebeband mit ihren blau gefärbten, schwarz verdreckten Fingernägeln, bis die Hülle sich löst. Das Papier fällt hinfort und legt die eleganteste, mit Samt ausgeschlagene, kleine Schmuckschatulle, die sie jemals gesehen hat, frei.

„Max… du hast mir das gekauft? Wann zur Hölle hat du das denn besorgt?"

„Gestern. Ich habe geschummelt. Und jetzt, wo ich so darüber nachdenke, ist es technisch betrachtet Diebesgut."

„Pff! Hab' von dir auch nichts Anderes erwartet." Sie klappt die Box langsam auf. Es entsteht ein Moment der Stille, nur gestört vom imaginären Trommelwirbel in meinem Kopf, als die niedrigstehende Sonne ihr erstes Licht auf das schwarz glänzende Gold und die eingravierten Silberlinien wirft. „Boah."

Nicht gerade der stereotypisch übertriebe Jauchzer aus jeder schnulzigen Romantikkomödie, auf den ich gehofft hatte, doch in meinen Ohren mindestens genauso gut. Chloe befreit den Ring aus seinem samtenen Gefängnis und betrachtet ihn mit einem atemberaubenden Glitzern in den Augen. „Der ist ja so cool."

„Er hat noch eine Inschrift auf der Innenseite."

„Ja?" Sie hält ihn auf Augenhöhe. „Max & Chloe. Ohhh." Sie dreht ihn noch weiter vor ihren Augen und lacht auf mit einem übertriebenen Japser „In Guten wie in Schlechten Zeiten. Oh mein Gott, Max, du… das ist ja sowas von süß."

„Er ist auf keinen Fall als einfacher Ersatz für irgendetwas gedacht…" Ich streichle die nunmehr entblößte Stelle nackten Fleisches an ihrem Ringfinger, so zart und weich. „Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass du deine Vergangenheit in Händen getragen hast, und ich dachte mir… vielleicht würdest du ja auch deine Zukunft stets bei dir tragen wollen."

Sie sieht vom Ring auf, ihre Lippen stehen leicht offen, Augen voll Erstaunen. Als sie die Gravur noch einmal liest rasen ihre Gedanken fern, ihre Stirn liegt in Falten, als lägen ihr bereits die Worte auf der Zunge und sie versuchte noch, sie nach Möglichkeit dort zu belassen. Ihre sprachlose Blase poppt plötzlich mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Für wie lange bist du an diesem schnulzigen Spruch gesessen?"

„Ich wollte ihn unbedingt loswerden, schon seit er mir gestern beim Einkaufen eingefallen ist. Zu dick aufgetragen?"

„Zur Hölle, nein! Machst du Witze? Überhaupt nicht. Na ja, vielleicht ein bisschen, aber ich liebe es." Chloe überreicht mir den Ring und hält mir ihre Hand entgegen, Finger gespreizt in offensichtlicher Erwartungshaltung. Ihr das Schmuckstück anzustecken ist mir eine Wonne weit lieblicher, als ich es jemals hätte erwarten können.

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Nur du könntest mir dieses Gefühl geben nach dem, was wir gerade getan haben."

„Ist das… das ist etwas Gutes, oder? Du meinst es als etwas Gutes, nicht wahr?"

Sie verdreht die Augen. „Ich weiß auch nicht, sag du es mir. Ich knie hier auf einem Friedhof vor dem Grab meiner Eltern und irgendwie fühle ich mich gerade glücklich. Ist das etwas Gutes in deinen Augen?"

Setzt sie etwa vorsätzlich kein Lächeln auf, nur um mich zu verdummbeuteln?

„Äh… ja? Oder etwa…?"

Sie antwortet, indem sie sich zu mir herüberlehnt und einen Kuss auf meinen Lippen platziert, ganz flüchtig und sanft. Ihre Stirn kommt gegen die meine zur Ruhe. „Ja doch, du Dummbeutel. Du bist echt unfassbar." Sie hält beide meiner Hände. „Du bist selbst schon ein wichtiger Teil meiner Vergangenheit. Und meiner Gegenwart. Dass du auch meine Zukunft sein willst, macht mich zum glücklichsten Mädchen überhaupt, ich werde dich mit Stolz für alle Zeit bei mir tragen. Das ist, was ich schon immer wollte, erinnerst du dich? Genau wie Lara Croft sein, nur halt in echt, und dich auf deinen Abenteuern rund um die Welt beschützen?"

„Heh. Ja, daran erinnere ich mich tatsächlich noch."

„Außer, dass wir jetzt hier sind und… nimm's mir bitte nicht übel, aber einen Augenblick lang, bevor du meinen Geburtstag erwähnt hattest, dachte ich doch tatsächlich, du würdest mir ausgerechnet auf einem gottverdammten Friedhof 'nen Antrag machen, und die Gravur war da auch nicht gerade hilfreich. Ich war mich nicht sicher, ob ich dich fragen sollte, ob das jetzt dein Ernst ist, oder doch einfach ‚Teufel, ja, worauf warten wir noch?' losschreien sollte."

„Ääh, 'nen Antrag? Also wie in…"

„In ‚Guten wie in Schlechten Zeiten', jup—weil, ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich bin völlig verrückt nach dir, so richtig volle Kanne verknallt, und leider vergesse ich andauernd wieder, dass wir ja für dich gerade erst zweit Tage zusammen sind, ich kann also unmöglich von dir erwarten, dass du—und außerdem, wir könnten ja sowieso nicht mal mehr unsere richtigen Namen verwenden, wozu also das ganze überhaupt? Du weißt schon, weil wir ja eigentlich offiziell schon tot sind und all das? Es ist bloß—hätte halt schon irgendwie was, findest du nicht? Einfach dieses, ja, Max ist meine Frau. Sie ist meine Frau, und ich ihre. Ist irgendwie sowas von cool nur darüber nachzudenken, klingt irgendwie einfach hammermäßig in meinen Ohren—was doch irgendwie seltsam ist, weil… na ja, ich hatte eigentlich immer diese grundsätzliche Abneigung gegen dieses ganze Heirats- und Ehegedöns, bevor wir uns letztes Jahr wiedergesehen haben. Aber hey, ist… ist schon gut, kein Grund, es gleich zu übertreiben, richtig? Was ich sagen will, ist… Scheiße, ich mache das hier schon wieder super-komisch, habe ich Recht?"

Ich kann mir nicht anders helfen, als laut loszulachen, wie jedes Mal, wenn Chloe sich peinlich verlegen verhaspelt. „Es waren eher ganze vier Tage aus meiner Perspektive, wenn man es genau nimmt. Das ist schon eine sehr langfristige Beziehung, die längste, die ich jemals hatte, ob du es glaubst oder nicht. Wir sollten uns vielleicht so langsam mal nach der niedrigsten Grunderwerbssteuer und der besten Schule für unsere Kinder umsehen."

„Jaja, lach mich ruhig aus, wenigstens denke ich mal an unsere Zukunft, im Gegensatz zu manch anderen unter den Anwesenden. Hör zu, ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen, ich bin wahnsinnig verliebt in dich und danke für den Ring, du hast es echt perfekt getroffen. In Ordnung?"

Ich schenke ihr ein liebevolles Lächeln. Sie hat so eine Art an sich, dass selbst ernste Themen Spaß machen, mit ihr darüber zu quatschen. „In Ordnung." Ich schmuse mich gegen sie. „Ich bin auch wahnsinnig in dich verliebt."

„Gut zu wissen." Sie legt einen Arm um mich, wobei sie darauf achtgibt, meinen Mantel nicht mit ihren Dreckpranken zu besudeln. Als ob mich das im Augenblick auch nur die Bohne kümmern würde. „Mit etwas Hoffnung bleibt das auch bis auf weiteres so, denn für mich heißt es sowieso schon längst ‚bis dass der Tod uns scheidet'. Nicht dass ich dich irgendwie beunruhigen will oder so."

Ich gebe ein leichtes Kichern von mir. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihre Worte unglücklich gewählt nennen sollte oder doch vielmehr fürchterlich angemessen.

„Nein, Chloe. Nicht einmal der Tod kann uns mehr für allzu lange Zeit voneinander fernhalten."

Sie drückt mich nur noch fester gegen ihre Brust, denn sie versteht sofort. Sie weiß es. Ich habe es ihr nie gesagt und sie hat mich auch nie danach gefragt, doch sie weiß es. Ich kniete hier schon einmal zuvor, brennende Augen wie glühende Asche und Lungen zerdrückt unter schmerzlichem Kummer. Ich kniete hier, an exakt dieser Stelle, und weinte meine verbitterte Seele aus vor einem Grabstein, dessen eingravierter Name nicht Joyce lautete.

Ihr Kopf neigt sich leicht, ihre Lippen streifen die Spitze meines Ohres. Ihr kitzelnder Atem wärmt mir die Haut. „Ich werde immer bei dir sein, Max Caulfield," flüstert sie.

Ich klammere mich fest an sie, atme ihren Duft tief ein, schmecke schon beinahe den Geschmack des getrockneten Schweißes auf ihrer Haut. Da ist sie wieder. Diese Verbindung zwischen uns. Sie erfüllt mich mit etwas, was ich nicht einmal zu beschreiben vermag, sie ist eine… eine alchemische Vereinigung zwischen unseren Seelen. Was immer sie ist, was immer sie sein mag, sie ist nicht normal, sie ist nicht von dieser Welt. Dies ist womöglich das erste Mal, dass mir die Worte, die BetaMax vor langer Zeit einmal niederschrieb, wahrhaftig einen Sinn ergeben: Was Chloe und ich zusammen haben, was uns verbindet, ist nicht von dieser Welt…

Erinnere dich stets an diesen Moment. Halte ihn in deiner Erinnerung.

„Für immer."

* * *

Tief in Nimmerland filme ich Chloe, wie sie gierig einen Burger mit extra Käse hinunterschlingt, als wäre es ihr letzter auf Erden—was… auf eine zutiefst verstörende und relativistische Art und Weise sogar der Wahrheit entspricht, irgendwie. Mit vollem Mund grinst sie in die Kamera, das Fett glitzert ihr noch im Mundwinkel, bevor sie gleich noch einmal herzhaft reinhaut.

Ich werde mich niemals daran gewöhnen können, etwas mit dem Handy aufzunehmen. Das Bild verwackelt ständig, der Fokus liegt dauernd auf der falschen Stelle und die Bilder huschen viel zu schnell und flüchtig vorüber, wie soll man einen Augenblick denn so bitte richtig einfangen können? Kein Plan, wie die Jugend von heute mit diesem ganzen Technikgedöns klarkommt. Gott, ich bin alt.

Ein weiterer Schatten wird auf unseren Tisch geworfen. Ich sehe auf. Ein freundliches, überaus höfliches Lächeln, etwas unsicher im Ausgang.

„Miss Frost, es tut mir wirklich unendlich leid, wenn ich Sie störe. Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen lediglich im Namen meiner Familie von ganzem Herzen erkenntlich zeigen für das, was Sie und Ihre Leute für uns getan haben. Dank Ihnen haben wir wieder ein Dach überm Kopf. Es ist wirklich faszinierend, dass jemand so junges so viel für diese Stadt tun könnte."

Der Mann, zirka fünfzig-und-ein-paar-Zerquetschte, reicht mir seine raue Arbeiterhand, Finger knorrig und spröde. Ich gebe mir möglichst viel Mühe, sie mit so viel Zuversicht zu schütteln, wie ich nur aufbringen kann, denn in meinem Hinterkopf meldet sich mein Dad zu Wort, der immer gesagt hat, es gäbe nichts Entmutigenderes als ein zu schwächlicher Händedruck. „Arcadia Bay hat noch weit mehr verdient," versichere ich ihm. Es ist mein zutiefst inspirierender Routine-Spruch seit den letzten zwanzig Minuten.

„Haben Sie vielen, vielen Dank. Oh, und guten Appetit."

Der Mann kehrt zurück zum Tisch seiner Familie. Seine mutmaßliche Frau empfängt ihn mit einem liebevollen Blick und drückt seinen Arm herzlich, als er sich hinsetzt, eine Geste, die bestimmt schon tausende Male zuvor zwischen den beiden ausgetauscht wurde.

Und genau deshalb grinst Chloe auch so deppert. Es war zur Hälfte der Grund, weshalb sie darauf bestanden hatte, dass wir das ganze aufnehmen: zu meiner fortwährenden Demütigung.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das einfach so allen verraten musstest."

„'U weisch' eau' as' usch' iebst'."

„Häh?"

„Ihab—" Sie schluckt runter. „Ich sagte, du weißt, dass du es liebst. Du hattest nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass ich dich hierherschleppe, nur um dich runterzuziehen, oder?"

„Nein, ich dachte nur, wir würden stattdessen… ich weiß auch nicht, uns unseren Dämonen stellen oder sowas."

„Ich bin hier der einzige Dämon hier. Sieh her, wie ich diesem Burger das Fürchten lehre." Sie richtet einen anschuldigenden Pommes-Frites-Finger auf ihr besagtes Opfer, während ihre andere Hand den Teller mit dem Burger drauf erzittern lässt. „Deine Pfannkuchen werden bloß kalt. Wehe dir, solltest du den Zorn der allmächtigen Früssen-Götter auf dich lenken."

Ich grinse hinter der Kamera. „Keine Zeit. Ich muss schon die schaurige Vertilgung des sakralen Opferfleisches auf Bild festhalten, oh satanisches Teufelsweib."

Chloe grabscht mir das Handy aus den Fingern und klemmt es zwischen Salz- und Pfefferstreuer auf dem Tisch, sodass es uns beide filmen kann. Auf dem Bildschirm prangt jetzt ein gewaltiger Fettfleck.

„Da hast du. Und nun, meine Untertanin, erweise sie ihrer Gebieterin Zeugnis des nahrhaften Abendmahles. Ich werde das genauestens überprüfen."

„Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl oder wasauchimmer…"

Ich frage mich, wie lange es wohl dauern wird, bis sie sich keine Sorgen mehr um meine Essgewohnheiten macht. Wenn überhaupt, dann habe ich schon viel zu viel in mich hineingefuttert in den letzten achtzig Stunden oder so, manchmal sogar nur um diesen befriedigt glitzernden Zuspruch in ihren Augen aufleuchten zu sehen—genau wie jetzt gerade auch.

Ohne ein Wort hält sie mir ihren halben Burger erwartungsvoll entgegen und ich beiße großzügig ab. Ich schneide meinen letzten Pfannkuchen entzwei und schaufle das Stück hinüber auf ihren Teller, ordne es sorgfältig an, dass auch ja kein Ketchup die süße Süßspeise verunreinigen kann. Sie grabscht sofort danach mit bloßen Fingern, faltet ihn in der Mitte und stopft ihn sich in ihren unersättlichen Dämonenschlund. Mit vollen und immer noch etwas fettigen Backen sieht sie aus wie ein sexy Buddha-Hamster und ich muss kichern, während ich sie dabei filme, wie sie für gut eine Minute lang versucht, das Stück im Mund zu behalten und es auf angemessene Größe herunterzukauen.

„Dass du mir ja nicht daran erstickst, denn ich werde mich weigern, das wieder zurückzuspulen."

„'Asch väs' 'ert," artikuliert sie eloquent wie eh und je.

„Recht hast du. Opfer wollen eben erbracht werden…"

Ich versuche mein Bestes, die lächelnden Blicke, die uns immer wieder zugeworfen werden, zu ignorieren. Ich hätte niemals erwartet, dass in diesem Lokal um neun Uhr abends noch derart die Hölle los sein könnte, doch da sind sogar ein paar Leute, die sich mit Stehplätzen zufriedengeben oder nur an der Theke lehnen. Und sie wissen alle über uns Bescheid—oder vielmehr glauben sie das. Wir sind jetzt schon die zentrale Hauptattraktion, seit dieser Verdammten Standing Ovation, die man mir zu allem Überfluss schon spendiert hat. Chloe hatte sich die ganze Zeit schon so schrecklich vergnügt verhalten—ich war noch der Meinung, sie wäre einfach nur glücklich, das Two Whales so herrlich restauriert zu sehen. Dann hatte sie sich irgendwann in Richtung Toilette verabschiedet mit den unschuldigen Worten „Ich muss dann mal…" und noch ehe ich mich versehe, fangen die Leute plötzlich an, mir zu applaudieren, nachdem ein gewisser jemand hinterhältig und gewieft, wie sie ist, mit dem Chefkellner arrangiert hat, feierlich zu verkünden, wer exakt heute Abend unter den Sterblichen weilt. Ganz ehrlich, wenn Peinlichkeits-Überdosis eine anerkannte Todesursache oder ein legitimes Mordmotiv wäre…

Ich erkenne kein einziges ihrer Gesichter. An den Koch kann ich mich noch entfernt erinnern, denke ich, doch entweder weiß er selber nicht, wer ich wirklich bin, oder es geht ihm schlichtweg am Arsch vorbei. Und mit Sicherheit erkennt der ein oder andere Chloe, aber nicht diese Chloe. Nicht mit ihrem cool aussehenden und geschäftsmäßig wirkenden Haarknoten, den sie mit ein paar herausstehenden Stecknadeln fixiert hat, sowie mit der feschen Sonnenbrille, die sie mittlerweile zum Glück abgelegt hat. Nicht mit diesem dunklen Hosenanzug, den sonst nur erfolgreiche Damen tragen würden—oder Bodyguards, von mir aus—und nicht ohne diese griesgrämige Stimmung oder diese unschöne Angewohnheit, Leuten zu sagen, sie sollen sich gefälligst ins Knie ficken. Nein, nie und nimmer ist das diese Chloe. Und selbst wenn sie sie erkennen sollten, wow, das würde ja so vieles klären, nicht wahr? Sie ist gut befreundet mit Lauren Frost (also, ähm, wirklich, wirklich gut befreundet, hast du gesehen, wie die beiden sich anschmachten?) und diese Frost, die ist angeblich CEO-Slash-Erbin-Slash-Wasauchimmer der Schlag-Mich-Tot GmbH. & K.O. KG, Muttergesellschaft der ‚Eine Zukunft für Arcadia'-Stiftung, und sie war auch diejenige, die all das hier erst ermöglicht hat. Jetzt ergibt alles einen Sinn und überhaupt, wovon hatten wir noch gleich geredet?

„Alter," meint Chloe, als sie ihren Mund ausnahmsweise mal wieder frei hat, „ich habe diese Burger echt vermisst. So gut wie eh und je."

„Ich besorge dir noch einen zum Mitnehmen, dann hast du noch einen für die finale Zeitlinie, wie wäre es damit?"

„Meine Untertanin. Sie weiß die Gelüste ihrer Gebieterin zu stillen." Sie fängt an, sich die Finger einzeln abzulecken, gibt dann aber vorzeitig auf und wischt sich die Hände stattdessen mit einem ganzen Stapel Servietten auf einmal ab. „Weißt du, was mir am besten gefällt an Nimmerland? Alles ist für umsonst."

„Ernsthaft? Du hast mir die Zahlen gezeigt, könnten wir uns nicht tausende Two-Whales kaufen, wenn wir das wollten?"

Sie schenkt mir ein diabolisches Grinsen seitwärts, so als hätte ich ihr gerade exakt die Frage gestellt, die sie erwartet hatte. „Stimmt, hast ausnahmsweise mal Recht, wir sollten zur Abwechslung mal so richtig auf die Kacke hauen." Sie greift wieder nach dem Handy, gleitet geschwungen aus ihrem Sitz und erhebt sich. „Achtung, Leute, aufgepasst und hergehört! Als besonderes Zeichen ihrer Erkenntlichkeit für all die harte Arbeit und Aufopferung dieser Stadt hat mein Boss soeben beschlossen, dass sie alle Rechnungen des heutigen Abends übernehmen will! Also los, bestellt was immer ihr wollt und macht euch—" Der Rest ihres Vortrages wird überrollt von einer Flutwelle aus Jubelrufen und Applaus. Chloes arschgesichtiges Grinsen zeigt weit mehr Zahn, als es überhaupt jemals ein Anrecht hätte, während sie viel zu selbstzufrieden filmt, wie ich in meinem Sitz vor Peinlichkeit schmelze und zurückhaltend zaghaft winke, Wangen feuerrot und Finger verkrampft die Unterseite des Tisches festklammernd.

Sie setzt sich wieder hin, selbstgefällig und vollkommen sorgenfrei, fast so, als ob es ihr auch noch Spaß bereiten würde, mit dem Feuer, das meine finstere Rache sein wird, zu spielen.

„Ich werde dich tö-hö-ten," lasse ich sie im Singsang durch ein fast völlig aufgesetztes, halb-falsches Grinsen wissen.

Sie richtet die Kamera auf sich selber. „Hast du gehört, Price? Sie wird uns umbringen, also Obacht."

„Zu dem Zeitpunkt, da du das siehst, wird es schon zu spät für dich sein…"

„Sollte also das beste aus der Zeit machen, die mir noch bleibt."

Sie verleibt sich einen weiteren gehörigen Bissen ein und kaut übertrieben possierlich mit prallen Backen wie der Clown, den sie offenbar gefrühstückt hat.

Ich will ihr unter dem Tisch auf die Füße treten, wie sie es eigentlich verdient hätte, doch wie auch immer sie es auf ihre bezaubernde Art macht, fange ich stattdessen doch nur an, verspielt mit ihr zu füßeln. Chloe findet Gefallen an einem Ort, an dem ich eigentlich erwartet hätte, dass sie gebrochen in sich zusammenfällt und untröstlich weinend in einer Ecke verkriecht, und wenn das mal keine einhundert zu Tode beschämende Situationen wert ist, dann weiß ich es auch nicht. Offenbar findet sie ihre Freiheit in den ausweglosen Sackgassen der Zeit…

Ein Teil von mir weiß sehr wohl, dass sie hier nur ihr Bestes gibt, genau wie auch ich nur mein Bestes gebe, denn wir könnten beide auch genauso gut in besagter dunklen Ecke kauern, wild schluchzend und uns wälzen in endlosem Gram. Dies hier ist viel schwerer und es ist weit besser. Leichtherzig zu bleiben unter Trostlosigkeit. Spaß zu haben unter Trauer. Uns nur auf das Gute zu konzentrieren, weiterzumachen und in diesem Moment zu bleiben, wo uns doch die Welt da draußen nichts als nach unserem Leben trachtet. Sie weist mich nicht darauf hin, wie mein Blick wiederholt zur Gedenktafel am anderen Ende des Restaurants wandert, wo früher einmal allerlei zweitklassiger Touristen-Krimskrams ausgestellt war. Ich versuche nicht zu bemerken, wie ihre Augen ständig auf jenem Porträt über der Jukebox hängenbleiben. Jenes, welches beschriftet ist mit In Memoriam Gratiam. Wir ziehen hier keinen bloßen Akt auf, das vielleicht nicht, das wäre nichts als respektlos, es ist nur…

Also gut, ich weiß, die Wahrheit ist, dass ich es nicht verdient habe, hier zu sein, noch zu allem Überfluss mit einem Lächeln. Jede andere Version von Max Caulfield hätte es verdient, doch nicht diese hier. Ich war diejenige, die all das Leid über diese armen Menschen gebracht hat und nichts geleistet hat für die Wiedergutmachung. Wenn ich den Gesprächen all dieser Leute nur zu lange oder zu genau lauschen sollte, dann kann ich in ihnen die Geister hören, die stets auf mich lauern in den dunklen Abgründen meiner Albträume.

Doch in Chloes Augen bin ich nicht diese Person. In ihren Augen bin ich jede Max, der sie jemals begegnet ist auf unseren verrückten Abenteuern, alle auf einmal—und sie hat sogar ein Recht, so über mich zu denken, genau wie ich sie auch sehe als die Summe aller Chloes in allen glitzernden Facetten ihres Daseins. Sie ist dasselbe rachedurstige Mädchen, das eine Pool-Party gestürmt hat, getrieben von mörderischer Entschlossenheit. Sie ist dieselbe umsichtig freundliche und wissbegierige, unheilbar kranke, beste Freundin, die mich um ihren Tod angefleht hat nach einem einzigen glücklichen Tag voller wunderbar gehegter Erinnerungen. Sie ist derselbe herumalbernde Dooftrottel vor mir, die Liebe meines Lebens, mit diesem verführerisch unheilverkündenden Glitzern in den Augen, für das ich noch nicht das letzte Mal getötet haben werde, ein Leuchten, für das ich sterben werde. Doch nur für diesen einen bedeutungsvollen Augenblick am Ende der Zeit darf sie zufrieden und unbeschwert leben, frei von all den traumatischen Lasten, die uns wieder und wieder mehr und mehr auf unsere Schultern geladen wurden und uns in die Tiefe ziehen. Wir sind Spektren des Lichts, jenes bunten und unendlich komplexen Kaleidoskops, das wir von Zeit zu Zeit Multiversum nennen, gebündelt und fokussiert in gleißender, irdischer Schönheit lässt sie unsere Liebe entbrennen und schweißt uns unzertrennlich für alle Zeiten an unser beider Gegenüber, auf dass—

„Hey, Laurie! Hast du 'nen Geist gesehen oder was soll dieser dümmliche Silberblick?" Chloe reißt mich abrupt aus meinem Gedankengang. „Vielleicht sollten wir dir besser noch eine Wagenladung Koffein besorgen, bevor du mir noch auf halber Strecke bis heute Nacht aus den Latschen kippst."

Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken über alles, will sie mir sagen. Ich gebe ihr den besten herablassenden Blick, den ich nur draufhabe. „Ich habe nur über das Leben philosophiert, die Beschaffenheit des Universums und all das nebensächliche Zeugs. Du würdest es nicht verstehen..."

„Falls sich am Ende herausstellen sollte, dass wir eigentlich die ganze Zeit über insgeheim die finstere Liga der Weltraum-Delfine bekämpft haben, werde ich ganz schon angepisst sein."

„Es würde ja so vieles erklären."

„Stimmt wohl. Ein Glück haben wir diese dämlichen Meeressäuger schon letzte Woche plattgemacht, ha!"

Die neue Klingel an der Eingangstüre läutet, als eine weitere Gruppe Besucher das Lokal betritt. Mama und Papa zusammen mit ihren beiden Söhnen ist die Annahme. Einer der beiden kommt mir fürchterlich bekannt vor.

Wie der Zufall es will, sieht er genau in meine Richtung. Unsere Augen treffen sich und die seinen weiten sich zu Spiegeleiern. In Filmen habe ich schon gesehen, wie Menschen im Angesicht des Todes praktisch selbst zu Tode erstarren, doch dies ist das erste Mal, dass ich dabei selbst die Ursache bin.

Die Bedienung weist der Familie einen Tisch am anderen Ende des Restaurants zu und der Junge folgt seinen Eltern in schlurfender Manier wie in Trance.

„Was? Was ist los?"

Ich nicke mit dem Kinn in Richtung der Neuankömmlinge. „Einer unserer Freunde vom Leuchtturm. Nummer Fünf, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

„Was! Ihr Kopf dreht sich so blitzschnell in die andere Richtung, ich bin schon überrascht, dass er ihr dabei nicht von den Schultern fliegt. „Höchste Zeit, mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit seinen Eltern zu führen, wie mir scheint."

„Hah." Ich spreche zur Kamera. „Sieh sich einer diese Punk-Rebellin hier drüben an. Sie ist drauf und dran, eine erzieherische Lektion zu erteilen, die sich gewaschen hat. Jemand sollte den Kindern von heute aber auch wirklich mal ihre Grenzen aufzeigen, habe ich Recht?"

„Ach, fick dich doch selber."

„Wäre mir lieber, du tätest es."

Chloe blinzelt mich einen Augenblick lang einfach nur an. „Also schön, haben wir kürzlich irgendwie die Rollen getauscht, ohne dass es mir jemand mitgeteilt hätte?"

„Spar die deine Rollenspielchen lieber für heute Nacht auf, Schatzi." Ich wackle mit den Augenbrauen, genauso doof wie sie es immer macht nach jeder viel zu eindeutigen Zweideutigkeit. Wer hat behauptet, dass ich mir nicht ebenfalls hin und wieder mal die Freiheiten Nimmerlands zu meiner persönlichen Bespaßung nutzen könnte?

„Offenbar haben dir meine bisherigen „Rollenspielchen" schon so sehr den Kopf verdreht, dass du inzwischen an nichts Anderes mehr denken kannst, ‚Schatzi'."

„Damit liegst du vielleicht sogar noch viel näher an der Wahrheit, als dir lieb ist. Wenn man mal bedenkt, was uns heute Nacht noch alles erwartet..."

„Wir werden das schon packen, Schatzi. Wäre ja auch nicht das erste Mal, dass wir sowas in der Art machen… aber egal. So sinnlos es auch sein mag, ich gehe jetzt da rüber und verpasse dem Burschen eine gehörige—"

„Oh, wowsers, er kommt sogar tatsächlich zu uns."

Gesicht kreidebleich und mit hängendem Kopf, unsere gute, alte Nummer Fünf schlurft die Sitzreihen entlang, als wäre er auf seinem letzten Marsch zum Henker. Er zittert sogar sichtlich, bis er unseren Tisch erreicht.

Chloes aquamarinblaue Fingernägel trommeln in ungeduldigem Rhythmus auf die Tischplatte. "Hast ja ganz schön Eier in der Hose, Kleiner."

Sein furchtsamer Blick fixiert sich auf sie, als könne sie ihn jeden Augenblick mit einem Bissen verschlingen wie einen hilflosen Burger mit extra Käse. „I—ich wollte einfach nur—"

„Verrate mir deinen Namen," unterbreche ich ihn.

Hastig wendet er sich mir zu. „Ich, ähh… Raymond. Ähm, Ray. Ich bin Ray."

„Okidoki."

Ich drehe die Zeit ungefähr zehn Sekunden zurück. Chloes aquamarinblaue Fingernägel trommeln in ungeduldigem Rhythmus auf die Tischplatte. "Hast ja ganz schön Eier in der Hose, Kleiner."

„Wie geht's, wie steht's, Ray? Was bringt dich an unseren Tisch?"

Seine Atmung beschleunigt sich merklich, Augen starren mich an, als fürchte er, ich könnte ich ihn mit nur einem einzigen Fingerschnipsen in Brand stecken.

Pff, als ob es dazu ein Fingerschnipsen bräuchte.

Chloe bringt eine Hand an ihren Mund, um ihr Grinsen zu verbergen, als könne sie ganz genau durchschauen, was ich gerade getan habe—und wahrscheinlich kann sie es sogar tatsächlich, seitdem sie mich ungefähr eine Milliarde Mal dabei beobachtet hat.

„Ich wollte… Ich wollte bloß, ähm… vorhin. Ich war nicht—"

Chloe schlägt lautstark mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, sodass der arme Kerl gleich zusammenfährt. „Raus damit, Junge!"

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen! Ich wollte nicht mal mit diesen Typen abhängen, und—" er wirft einen Blick in Richtung des Tisches seiner Eltern und senkt dann seine Stimme auf diese höchst alberne Art und Weise. „Ich finde Alkohol sowieso zum Kotzen. Das Zeug schmeckt wie Pisse."

Chloe lehnt sich in ihrer Bank zurück. „Klingt fast so, als wüsstest du, wie Pisse schmeckt."

Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe, mir mein Lachen zu verkneifen. Oh mein Gott, wir sind ja solche Arschlöcher.

„Willst du dich dafür entschuldigen, was ihr vorhattet, zu tun?", fragt sie. „Oder tut es dir nur leid, dass ihr erwischt wurdet?"

„Ich wollte es ja gar nicht tun! Ich… ich würde sowas niemals machen! Das ist dieser beschissene Gruppenzwang und all das, ich hasse das alles, aber man kann da nicht einfach so—" Er stellt sich unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere, fast so als passten ihm seine Schuhe nicht richtig. „Ich kann nicht… ich kann es auch nicht erklären…" Sein Gesicht verzieht sich, als tobte in seinem Kopf ein Kampf, den er soeben verloren hat. Er klammert sich mit den Händen an die Trennwand zwischen unserer und der benachbarten Sitzecke und starrt konzentriert auf die Überreste meiner Pfannkuchen. „Ich will nur… könnt ihr mir bitte einfach verraten, wie ihr das gemacht habt? Ich habe es einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf kriegen können, diese anderen Idioten behaupten felsenfest, dass da irgendwas im Bier gewesen sein muss, aber das ist nicht wie Gruppenhalluzinationen funktionieren. Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe, und es ergibt einfach keinen Sinn!"

Seine Worte würden im gesamten Restaurant widerhallen, wenn es nur nicht schon so laut wäre hier drin. Um seine weit aufgerissenen Augen befinden sich dunkle Ringe und seine Finger krampfen sich an, dass es ihm das Blut aus den Knöcheln treibt. Und in diesem Moment dämmert mir, Raymond ist nicht nur erschrocken. Er ist erschüttert. Er ist vom Blitzschlag getroffen und nun liegt er da mit gespaltenem Schädel und weiß nicht mehr, was er denken soll. Auf einmal ist diese Geschichte ganz und gar nicht mehr so komisch…

Mir fällt auf, wie seine Eltern aufmerksam werden auf sein Verhalten, seine Körpersprache. Vielleicht vermuten sie schon, dass ihr Sohn nicht hier herübergekommen ist, um hallo zu sagen zu ein paar Freunden. Ich tausche einen Blick mit Chloe aus, Augenbrauen fragen nach oben gekrümmt. Sie nickt einmal unmerklich, denn sie sieht, was ich sehe.

Ich rutsche in meiner Bank hinüber, um Platz zu machen. „Setz dich zu uns Ray. Ich erzähle dir eine Geschichte. Du siehst doch kein Problem darin, dass wir Ray unsere Geschichte erzählen, oder Lisbeth?"

Sie nimmt einen großzügigen Schluck aus ihrem Bier. Sie tut es ausschließlich für den dramatischen Effekt, die blöde Kuh. „No Problemo, Laurie."

„Ray kennt mich schon als Max."

„Oh, ups. Wusste ich nicht. Ist aber eigentlich sowieso ganz egal, hab' ich Recht?"

„Stimmt, hast Recht." Raymond steht noch immer wie angewurzelt da. „Wäre es in Ordnung für deine Eltern, wenn du dich eine Weile zu uns setzt?"

„Äh… klar. Ähm, denke schon, ja. Ich sollte sie fragen. Ja."

Er bewegt sich schlurfend wieder in Richtung seines Tisches in ausdrucksloser Benommenheit, womöglich etwas perplex, dass wir so bereitwillig zugestimmt haben. Wenn er weiterhin so dümmlich aus der Wäsche guckt, bezweifle ich schwer, dass Mama und Papa allzu begeistert sein werden von dieser Idee.

„Jetzt habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er scheint mir ein anständiger Junge zu sein. Ich fürchte, ich könnte ihn kaputtgemacht haben."

Chloe hebt ihre Bierflasche zum Prost. „Willkommen in unserer kaputten Welt, RayRay. Danke, dass du uns dabei hilfst, die Zeit totzuschlagen, bis Helen sich heute Nacht endlich meldet. Wie viel hast du vor, ihm zu verraten?"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Alles?"

Sie zuckt zurück. „Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Wir könnten uns auch schnell eine eigene Geschichte zusammenspinnen, könnte lustig werden. Alles ist möglich in Nimmerland."

„Aber ich fühle mich verantwortlich. Ich glaube, wir sollten ihm vielleicht sogar eine Nachricht hinterlassen—für die finale Zeitlinie, meine ich. Er ist bloß ein Junge, was soll schon passieren, richtig?"

„Moralapostel-Max schlägt wieder zu. Du wärst eine ganz schreckliche Kriminelle, meine Liebe." Chloe gleitet erneut aus ihrem Sitz und steht auf. „Kannst ja schon mal anfangen, ich gehe so lange Wasserlassen."

Ich fange ihre Hand ab, gerade als sie sich umdrehen will, und bringe sie an meine Lippen. Ihre Finger duften köstlich und himmlisch. „Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon."

„Wow, geht's vielleicht noch anhänglicher? Lass mir noch Luft zum Atmen, Frau. Und hab Spaß mit unserem neuen Freund. Bin gleich wieder zurück."

Ihre scherzhaft despektierlichen Worte sind eine Sache. Doch die Art, wie sie meine Hand zum Abschied drückt, und das Aufblitzen ihrer Augen, als sie mich ansieht, sprechen eine ganz andere Sprache. Raymond, der sich uns gerade wieder mit vorsichtig zögerlichen Schritten nähert, beobachtet unseren Austausch in verlegener Neugierde. Noch bevor Chloe sich zur Toilette begibt, macht sie diese ‚Ich werfe ein Auge auf dich'-Geste in seine Richtung, informiert ihn eloquent, worauf er sich hier einlässt: Zwei völlig alberne Dummdeppen. Ich klopfe mit der Handfläche auf den freien Sitzplatz neben mir. „Keine Angst, wir sind die Guten. Meistens jedenfalls."

Raymond setzt sich neben mich, angespannt, als wären die Polster mit Reißzwecken gefüllt.

„Entspann dich, Ray. Wir sind doch fast im selben—"

Chloe meldet sich noch einmal von hinter uns und lehnt sich mit einer Hand auf dem Tisch unangenehm nahe an den armen Raymond heran. „Falls ich mich nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt haben sollte," beginnt sie leise bedrohlich, während sich ihr allesvernichtender Blick tief in Raymonds unwürdige Seele bohrt, „Solltest du ihr auch nur ein einziges Haar krümmen und ich ramme ich dich ungespitzt in den Boden da drüben... Kapische?"

„J-ja, ähm, ja. Kapische." Chloe bohrt weiter. „Kapische, Ma'am."

„Also schön…"

Sie entfernt sich wieder. Ich folge ihr mit den Augen, kämpfe an gegen das allzeit währende Bedürfnis ihr auch mit Leib und Seele überallhin mitzufolgen, wo auch immer sie hingehen mag. Es ist, als spannte sich zwischen uns ein Band, das mich immer stärker zu ihr hinzieht, je weiter sie von mir weg ist.

„Beachte Lisbeth gar nicht. Sie glaubt nur, sie müsste mich beschützen. Ohne guten Grund würde sie dir nie etwas zuleide tun."

(Warum wir noch immer Chloes Alias benutzen? Kein Schimmer. Aus Jux und Tollerei, nehme ich an.)

„Äh, O.K."

„Hast du Hunger, Ray? Sollen wir dir noch was bestellen?"

„Äh, nein. Nein, danke. Ich… ich könnte jetzt unmöglich noch was runterbekommen."

Ich lächle freundlich. Na ja, ich hoffe zumindest, dass es ein freundliches Lächeln ist. „Also hör zu, was heute Nachmittag passiert ist… ich habe unten am Strand lediglich eine Show abgezogen, um euch Jungs zu einen Schrecken einzujagen. Ich bin kein schreckliches Ungeheuer, ich bin einfach nur ein Mädchen mit ein paar… besonderen Fähigkeiten. Erinnerst du dich noch zurück an Oktober? Als vor fünf Monaten plötzlich alle Vögel einfach so gestorben waren und es aus heiterem angefangen hatte zu schneien?"

„Oh. Klar. Natürlich tue ich das."

„Das war der Tag, an dem sie vor meinen Augen gestorben ist… und ich in Folge entdeckt habe, dass ich die Zeit manipulieren kann."

Er starrt an mir vorbei und blinzelt, als hätte ich ihm gerade aufgetragen, mir die Quadratwurzel aus vierhundertzweiunddreißig zu nennen. „Warte, die Zeit?" Er senkt seine Stimme. „Nicht eher… Teleportation? Oder vielleicht Telekinese oder sowas?"

„Aus deiner Perspektive mag es vielleicht so aussehen. Hier, schau dir mal den Salzstreuer an. Hast du ihn gut im Blick?"

„Äh… ja?"

„Sicher? Lass ihn ja keine Sekunde aus den Augen."

„Öh… O.K."

Ich warte noch einige Sekunden, dann greife ich kurzerhand nach dem Streuer und stecke ihn mir in die Tasche.

„Vergiss nun, mein Kind." Ich wedle noch extra mysteriös vor seinem Gesicht herum.

„Was—"

Ich drehe die Zeit einige Sekunden zurück. Von Raymond Seite aus muss es so aussehen, als wäre der Salzstreuer gerade einfach so vom Tisch verpufft. Hätte ich doch bloß vor fünf Monaten an diese Methode gedacht, eine viel einfachere und effektivere Demonstration, als Chloes Taschen-Kleingeld zu zählen.

„Wuschhh."

„Woah, was! Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Ich habe ihn ganz einfach in der Zukunft genommen und bin dann wieder hierher zurückgereist." Ich bringe besagtes Objekt mit einer grazil geschwungenen Bewegung zum Vorschein. „Ta-da!"

„Ich werd' bescheuert, du willst mich doch verarschen!"

„Nicht so laut, Ray, die Leute wollen ihr Abendessen in Frieden genießen."

„T—'tschuldige. Entschuldige, aber heilige Scheiße, das ist doch sowas von bekloppt…"

„Wem sagst du das. Also? Interesse an der ganzen Geschichte?"

Er nickt, als wäre er eine in der Wüste gestrandete Seele und ich hätte ihm gerade einen Schluck frischen Wassers angeboten. Also beginne ich zu erzählen, ganz von Anfang an von einer glücklichen Freundschaft im Kindesalter, von Williams Hinscheiden und davon wie ich nach Seattle weggezogen bin. Ob Chloe wohl ahnte, dass ich von so weit zurück beginnen würde?

Ich berichte von meiner allerersten Vision und den ersten Zeitspielereien in Blackwell. Davon wie wir eigentlich zunächst nur Mist gebaut haben, bis die Kacke wirklich angefangen hatte zu dampfen. Von Rachel und von Nathan, von Victoria und auch von Mark Jefferson—ja, ganz genau, dieser Mark Jefferson—von David Madsen und sogar von Alyssa, sogar sie bekommt ihren eigenen kurzen Auftritt in meiner Saga. Witziges Detail: Offenbar war es David, der Rays kleinen Bruder während des Sturms aus einigen Trümmerteilen befreit und ihn in Sicherheit gebracht hat. Wie klein diese Stadt doch ist.

Ich spreche über die Migräneanfälle, über das häufige Nasenbluten, über die Absolut-Zeitlupe und auch darüber, wie ich Kate Marsh kläglich enttäuschte. Über meine Fähigkeit, durch Fotos zu springen—nope, noch immer kein Schimmer, warum ich das eigentlich tun kann, ich bin offen für Vorschläge—über alternative Realitäten, über den Strand und die Scheune bis hin zur Dunkelkammer und darüber hinaus.

Es ist seltsam, wie sehr der Kontext die Wirkung einer Geschichte abändern kann. Wie er den kompletten Ablauf der Erzählung zu formen vermag. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, ich würde meinen Eltern oder gar einem Therapeuten von all dem berichten. Von absolut allem oder auch nur implizit, es würde stets einem Wunsch nach Trost unterliegen, nach Verständnis, nach Anteilnahme. Ich weiß, dass ich die Geschichte erzählen würde voller Reue und unausgesprochener Entschuldigungen zwischen den Zeilen und Worten.

Doch nicht hier und nicht heute. Auch wenn es sich komisch anfühlen mag, so von mir zu denken, doch in diesem Moment bin ich eine Autoritätsperson. Ich spreche über alles erlebte mit einer gewissen Losgelöstheit. Ich beantworte Fragen, als wären sie aus den Erfahrungen eines anderen Menschen. Als Chloe zurückkehrt, setzt sie sich zu uns und lauscht meinen Worten mit einem seltsamen Leuchten in den Augen, gleich jenem unheilverkündenden Glitzern, das stets in ihr aufflammt kurz vor einem weiteren wunderschönen Lächeln. Sie überlässt mir das Sprechen und während ich so vor mich hinplappere und mich selber noch einmal an all unsere Abenteuer zurückerinnere… da stelle ich fest, es ist alles in allem irgendwie eine verdammt coole Geschichte.

„Am Ende standen wir vor einer letzten Entscheidung." Ohne irgendeinen Gedanken streckt sich meine Hand aus und kommt flach auf dem Tisch zur Ruhe. Chloes Finger finden sofort die meinen, wie zwei Magneten unterschiedlicher Polarisierung. „Ich könnte zurückspringen, sie sterben lassen und somit den Sturm verhindern, noch ehe er sich zusammenbrauen konnte. Oder wir könnten… es einfach geschehen lassen…"

Raymond sieht aus, als stünde er kurz davor, einer komplexen mathematischen Gleichung auf den Grund zu kommen.

„Ich schnall's nicht," lautet sein Ergebnis. Es scheint seine Allzweck-Lösung bei vielen Problemen zu sein. „Wie sollte ein einzelner Tod einen Tornado aufhalten können? Wir reden hier von Wetter. Warum sollte sich das Wetter darum scheren, was wir machen? Wieder zurückgehen hätte keinen Sinn ergeben, ihr habt euch also eindeutig für das Richtige entschieden."

„Außer, dass ich mich sehr wohl dazu entschieden habe, zurückzuspringen. Ich habe das Foto benutzt und dann abgewartet, bis der Schuss sich löste. Und weil Nathan festgenommen wurde, ist ihm Jefferson schon bald nachgefolgt. Die ganze Verschwörung ist bald aufgeflogen, Kate ist niemals auf das Schuldach geklettert und der Sturm hat sich niemals ereignet. Meine Kräfte sind verschwunden und mit ihr die eine, die ich liebte."

„Was? Aber…" Seine buschigen Augenbrauen kräuseln sich in seiner Verwirrung dermaßen, dass sie bald schon selber ein Fragezeichen formen könnten. „Aber ihr seid doch hier. Ich schnall's nicht."

„Ich habe meine Entscheidung in dieser Realität geändert. Sie musste ängstlich, zornig und einsam auf einer Schultoilette sterben. Ihre Familie war am Boden zerstört. Sie war meine Heldin und jeder hat nur über sie gesprochen, als wäre sie irgendeine Kriminelle." An irgendeiner Stelle habe ich einfach aufgehört, mit Ray zu sprechen, und angefangen, direkt in Chloes Augen zu blicken. „Ich konnte nicht länger damit leben, ich habe sie zu sehr geliebt. Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, meine Kräfte neu zu erwecken, und das ist, warum wir heute alle hier sind."

Ich habe ihr das schon einmal erzählt, oder? Habe ich es womöglich irgendwann ungeschehen gemacht und anschließen versäumt, es ihr noch einmal zu erzählen? Genau wie dieser ganze Abend hier im Two Whales schon bald ungeschehen sein wird?

Ist ja eigentlich auch völlig egal. Ich kann mich auch noch öfters wiederholen. Ich werde die Worte von mir aus auch tausende Male aussprechen und ihrem Klang auch dann noch mit Herz und Hand Folge leisten, wenn es denn so sein sollte…

Chloes herablassendes Arschloch-Verhalten bröckelt kontinuierlich wie eine billige Fassade und offenbart so viel—so unglaublich viel Liebe in ihrem Blick, dass in diesem Augenblick nicht einmal mehr die nagenden Schuldgefühle Platz finden in meiner Brust, so sehr bin ich von ihr erfüllt.

„Also… ihr hättet den Tornado aufhalten können?"

Und schon ist Arschloch-Chloe wieder da. „Wehe dir, nur ein einziges anschuldigendes Wort," fährt sie ihn an, doch meine Finger streicheln ihren Handrücken und halten sie zurück.

„Ist schon gut. Es ist eine berechtigte Frage." Ich wende mich wieder ihm zu. „Ich habe selber schon eine ganze Menge darüber nachgedacht, weißt du? Ich habe mir so richtig den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, manchmal. Doch… am Ende komme ich immer wieder zu demselben Schluss, dass ich ihn wirklich nicht aufhalten konnte. Ich meine…" Ich nicke mit dem Kinn in Richtung des Tisches, wo seine Eltern gerade ihr Mahl beenden. „Ich kenne deine Familie nicht, doch ihr scheint euch nahe zu stehen. Sieh sie dir an und sag mir, dass du sie von jemandem vor deinen Augen ermorden lassen könntest, um diesen Sturm zu verhindern."

Ich konnte nicht wissen, wie er wohl reagieren würde, doch ich kann nicht leugnen, dass es ein unheimlich zufriedenzustellendes Erlebnis ist, zu beobachten, wie sich seine Züge allmählich verändern. Von objektiver Beurteilung, hin zu aufdämmerndem Verständnis, hin zu… aufrichtiger Anteilnahme. Es ist ein willkommenes Stück Selbstbestätigung, von dem ich nicht wusste, dass ich es mir überhaupt ersehnte, auch wenn seine Reaktion vermutlich anders ausgefallen wäre, hätte er seine Eltern oder seinen Bruder tatsächlich an den Sturm verloren.

Er öffnet gerade den Mund zur Antwort, als das erste Eiskorn die Fensterscheibe trifft.

Gefolgt von einem zweiten. Dann noch ein weiteres, dann ein anderes, solange bis es zu einem unaufhörlichen Prasseln heranschwillt, das auch wirklich Jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit im ganzen Lokal auf sich zieht. Das muntere Klimpern und Klirren von Geschirr und Besteck kommt jäh zum Erliegen, Gespräche und Konversationen erfahren ein plötzliches Ende. Manch einer steht auf von seinem Sitzplatz, um selbst einen Blick nach draußen zu erhaschen, durch die Fensterscheiben, nur noch ein einziger undurchdringlicher Strom aus Wasser, wie die Innenseite eines Wasserfalls, unterbrochen nur von murmelgroßen Hagelkörnern, die mit ganzer Wucht auf den frischen Asphalt einhämmern, als trommelten sie zum Krieg…

Es ist eine klare, wolkenfreie und monderleuchtete Nacht in Arcadia Bay, und ein sintflutartiger Wolkenbruch und Hagelschauer fährt auf die Stadt nieder, als sollte sie unter ihnen ertränkt werden…

Chloe und ich sehen einander an. Unser Gespräch geschieht ohne ein einziges Wort. Indessen erhebt sich kalte Furcht so dicht wie der nahezu greifbare Nebel einer Wolke im gesamten Lokal, sie durchdringt die Luft, die wir atmen—denn nur wenige waren so blind, als dass ihnen die toten Vögel entgangen wären, und nun… das hier. Es ist ein Schema, das nicht so einfach in Vergessenheit gerät…

Oder so schnell…

Raymond gafft gegen die Fensterscheibe in leise kriechendem Entsetzen. „Es wird noch einmal passieren," keucht er, seine Miene ergriffen von noch viel zu jungen Erinnerungen. „Ihr habt die Wahrheit gesagt unten am Strand, es wird alles noch einmal passieren…"

Chloe richtet sich gerade auf in ihrem Sitz und spricht über das donnernde Trommeln hinweg, ihre Stimme klar und selbstsicher wie eine helle Glocke zur Mittagszeit. „Morgen werden wir Boten des Untergangs sein." Sie sieht zunächst mich an, dann hinüber zu Ray. „Und du wirst uns dabei helfen, Junge. Du und alle anderen, die wir noch überzeugen können."

„Was?"

Ich bringe eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Chloe hat Recht—wie immer eigentlich—wir tun das hier schon viel zu lange nur auf uns alleine gestellt. „Du wirst unser erster Rekrut werden, Ray. Du wirst auch den ganzen Rest erfahren und dann wirst du deinem Vergangenheits-Selbst eine Nachricht schreiben. Und ich werde dir die Nachricht vor zwei Stunden geben. Wir müssen uns noch überlegen, was am besten in dieser Nachricht stehen sollte, damit wir den größten Effekt erzielen."

Chloe seufzt. „Und ich glaube, es ist auch an der Zeit, dass David von allem erfährt." Sie sackt wieder etwas in sich zusammen, als laste ihr die Aufgabe, ihm alles zu erklären, schon jetzt wie Sandsäcke auf den Schultern. „Scheiße, das kann ja lustig werden…"

„Sollten wir heute Nacht abblasen und uns lieber hierauf konzentrieren?"

Sie sieht mich einen Moment an und denkt darüber nach, obwohl ich die Antwort ohnehin schon in ihren Augen erkenne, kaum da die Frage meinen Mund verlassen hat. „Zur Hölle, nein. Das hier könnte genauso gut alles Prescotts Schuld sein, soweit wir wissen. Wenn überhaupt, dann müssen wir jetzt erst recht herausfinden, was er vorhat."

„Stimmt. Hast Recht."

„Das is' doch alles so unnormal," murmelt Raymond unterdessen geistesabwesend. Seine Augen wandern hin und her zwischen mir und Chloe, hinüber zum unter Trommelfeuer stehenden Fenster und dann wieder zu mir. Er wirkt irgendwie verloren, völlig verstört und geschockt… und, mal ganz ehrlich, im Augenblick auch so ziemlich nutzlos.

Armer Junge. Ohne irgendwie angeben zu wollen, aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass ich mich deutlich geschickter und gefasster verhalten habe, als meine Welt das erste Mal derart auf den Kopf gestellt wurde. Wenn ich auch nur ansatzweise wäre wie Chloe, dann würde ich ihm jetzt sagen, dass—

„Hey, komm mal wieder zu dir, Kollege! Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen, es hilft hier auch niemandem weiter, wenn du dir nur in die Hose machst!"

„T—'tschuldigung…"

Na ja, vielleicht nicht ganz so streng wie ihre liebvolle Strenge, aber dennoch, ja, was sie gesagt hat. Wir werden nicht in Furcht verzagen und Däumchen drehen, während der Untergang droht. Wenn wir nur schon am allerersten Tag versucht hätten, etwas zu unternehmen, wie viele Menschen könnten dann heute noch leben?

Tief in Nimmerland planen wir voraus für ein übernatürliches Schicksal, welches diese Stadt wieder einmal heimgesucht hat. Eisregen hämmert gegen das Glas in donnernden Wellen, ein Vorbote des Himmels, der über unseren Köpfen herniederzufahren scheint.


	11. Deus ex Somnia

Kapitel 11: Deus ex Somnia

Die Nachtwache drängt sich durch die provisorische Barrikade vor der Türe. Chloe hält ihre Waffe bereits auf die hereinstürmende Frau gerichtet; sie drückt ab, noch ehe es sich irgendjemand anders überlegen könnte, denn sie weiß genau, dass mir nichts auf der Welt mehr wehtut, als zusehen zu müssen, wie sie verletzt wird.

Noch bevor sich ihr Schuss lösen kann, drehe ich die Zeit zurück.

„Du hast jetzt schon die Regale, die ersten beiden Aktenschränke und den Schreibtisch durchsucht."

„Alles klaro." Chloe begibt sich hinüber zum dritten Schrank in der Reihe und fängt an, durch eine Akte nach der nächsten zu stöbern. Das kann erstmal eine Weile dauern.

„Geschäfts-Zeug. Privatbuchhaltung."

„Zwanzig Sekunden bis die Wache es durch die Türe schafft. Bleibt nur noch der PC."

Ihre Schritte sind schnurstracks und zügig, doch nicht im Geringsten angespannt oder hektisch.

„Passwort gesichert. Du könntest später noch reingehen und dir die Festplatte schnappen, aber ich bezweifle ohnehin, dass wir hier richtig sind. Zu offen. Zu einfach."

Die Nachtwache drängt sich durch die provisorische Barrikade vor der Türe. Chloe hält ihre Waffe bereits auf die hereinstürmende Frau gerichtet; sie drückt ab, noch ehe es sich irgendjemand anders überlegen könnte, denn sie weiß genau, dass mir nichts auf der Welt mehr wehtut, als zusehen zu müssen, wie sie verletzt wird.

Noch bevor sich ihr Schuss lösen kann, drehe ich die Zeit zurück.

„Fertig mit dem offensichtlichsten. Durchsuch noch die Wände und den Boden."

„Alles klaro."

Es widerstrebt mir zutiefst diesen Vergleich zu ziehen. Das tut es wirklich. Das hier ist ernst, todernst sogar, du-hast-Krebs-im-Endstadium-Diagnose ernst.

Aber mal ganz ehrlich, doch, es fühlt sich an wie ein Videospiel. Ein sprachgesteuerter Ego-Shooter, in dem meine Eingabe beeinflusst was als nächstes auf dem Bildschirm passiert. Chloes Blickfeld und die Geräuschkulisse werden von der kleinen Kamera in ihrem Headset einfangen und direkt auf meinen Laptop übertragen. Ziemlich gute Auflösung, wenn auch etwas verwackelt und von Zeit zu Zeit fängt die Aufnahme an zu ruckeln. Erinnert ein wenig an Dishonored letztes Jahr in Blackwell—mein damaliger Laptop mag neu gewesen sein, doch Spiele-tauglich war er ganz und gar nicht.

Und ich muss sogar genauso oft schnellspeichern. In das Gebäude einzubrechen war bisher das Schlimmste, konstantes Zwischenspeichern plus Neuladen, so lange bis wir endlich den Optimalen Ausgang hatten, denn alles andere hätte nur riskiert, dass die Wachen das gesamte Anwesen abgeriegelt hätten und in höchste Alarmbereitschaft gegangen wären. Entdeckt worden? Nochmal neu. Einen besseren Weg gefunden? Wieder zurück. Chloe meint, sie könne die letzte Passage schneller oder leiser erledigen? Noch ein Versuch. Immerhin sind wir bisher noch kein einziges Mal gestorben…

Es war hilfreich, dass die Prescott Villa nicht gerade wie eine Festung angelegt ist. Von außen ist sie gerade mal wie jeder x-beliebige fünf-millionen Dollar Kasten, inmitten eines Gartens mit perfekt getrimmtem Rasen und umgeben von einem ansehnlich hohen schmiedeeisernen Zaun und einer meterdicken Hecke. Plus die privaten Sicherheitskräfte, doch die bestehen gerade mal aus einem dahindösenden Typen am Haupttor und einem weiteren direkt am Haupteingang. Außerdem noch haufenweise Sicherheitskameras und Bewegungsmelder, wie wir zu Beginn schon leidlich feststellen mussten, doch sobald wir deren ungefähren Standort herausgefunden hatten waren sie kein Problem mehr für Chloes komplett schwarzes ganz-körper Outfit, ihr Nachtsichtgerät und unser vorsichtiges herumtasten nach Lücken im System—und dass wir die Stromkabel durchtrennt haben könnte auch eine Kleinigkeit dazu beigetragen haben. Sobald wir damit durchwaren ist sie ganz heimlich, still und leise den Balkon hinaufgestiegen und hat sich ein Loch durch die Glasscheibe geschnitten—und ich dachte noch, das wäre einer dieser Geheimagenten-Mythen, die in Echt überhaupt nicht funktionieren können. Wieder was gelernt. Falls sie einen Alarm gegen Einbrecher haben sollten, dann ist der heute entweder im Urlaub oder er reagiert ganz einfach nicht auf Chloes vorsichtiges Vorgehen.

Die eine laute Aufklärungstour, die sie am Anfang mit Pauken und Trompeten erfolgreich durchgeführt hatte, hat lediglich das wenige Haushaltspersonal sowie eine weitere Wache unten im Erdgeschoß auf den Plan gerufen. Helens Info hat sich bisher vollständig bewahrheitet: Die Prescotts nehmen angeblich in Olympia an irgendeinem schnöseligen Galaabend oder einer heuchlerischen Benefizveranstaltung oder sonst was teil, danach verbringen sie wohl den Rest der Nacht in ihrem schicken Hotel weit weg von hier. Sie bräuchten mindesten einen halben Tag bis runter nach Arcadia Bay, genau wie wir auch heute Vormittag. Bis sie hier eintreffen haben Chloe und ich bereits längst wieder die Fliege gemacht…

Und nun beobachte ich Chloe, wie sie ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste in das große Schlafzimmer hineinplatzt, sofort alle Lichter anmacht und keinen feuchten Furz auf nächtliche Lärmbelästigung gibt. Sie hat mich schon davon überzeugt, dass dies die beste Vorgehensweise ist, da es so einfach viel schneller geht. Wenige Minuten nach meiner zweiten Mitternacht und wie sich herausstellt, ist es weit einfacher die Zeit zurückzudrehen als versuchen, nachzubleiben. Ich hoffe _wirklich_ , dass Chloe bald etwas findet, was wir abfotografieren können, damit ich später nicht doch noch selber da reingehen muss.

Sie hat alle Hände voll damit zu tun, möglichst viele Schubladen in Rekordzeit aus ihren Schränken und Kommoden zu reißen und deren Inhalt für weitere Inspektion auf dem ganzen Fußboden zu verteilen.

„Du hast viel zu viel Spaß daran, den Laden auf den Kopf zu stellen, Lizzylein."

„Ich such' mir meine Freuden am Leben, wo immer ich sie finden kann. Du weißt ja: Mir liegen die kleinen Dinge. Warum sonst, sollte ich immer noch mit dir abhängen? Sind aber bisher nur Klamotten und stinknormaler Schlafzimmer-Kram." Sie begibt sich hinüber zu den Nachkästen un fängt an, auch diese auseinanderzunehmen. Sie hält jäh inne bei der untersten Schublade auf der linken Seite des Bettes. „Huiuiui, abgeschlossen. Was zu verbergen, Mrs. Prescott?"

„Was glaubst du, wie tief die Frau in der ganzen Sache drinsteckt? Ob sie hier überhaupt ihre Finger mit im Spiel hat…"

„Ich hab' da keinen Zweifel, dass sie—"

Die Nachtwache taucht wie aus dem Nichts auf und stürmt geradewegs zu auf meine Freundin, die sorglose Einbrecherin.

Nope. Ohne mich.

„Fast fünf Minuten bis die Nachtwache auftaucht. Schau dir mal den Nachkasten an, linke Seite, unterste Schublade."

„Menno, ich darf den Laden nicht auf den Kopf stellen? Vergangenheit-Ich bekommt immer den spaßigen Part."

„Weniger rumheulen, mehr Nachtkasten untersuchen, Pink Panter."

„Wow. Wie retro-hipster können deine Referenzen eigentlich noch werden?"

„Klappe zu, jetzt. Wache in vier Minuten."

Ohne auch nur ein Zögern geht Chloe zum Nachtkasten und beginnt, mit aller Kraft wie verrückt draufeinzutreten bis das edle Holz splittert und die verschlossene Schublade sich öffnet. Ziemlich beeindruckend, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie gerade mal leichte Turnschuhe trägt.

„Immer noch die absolute Meisterin im Schlösserknacken."

„Ich bin in Ehrfurcht ob deiner Fähigkeiten, oh du Meisterin. Was ist unsere Beute?"

„'N ganzer Haufen Splitter und… hmm. Ein wunderhübsch in Stoff eingenähtes Tagebuch, wie's aussieht. Jackpot, möglicherweise?"

„Hängt ganz davon ab, ob oder wie viele Fäden Mrs. Prescott tatsächlich in der Hand hält in dieser superbösen Liga der Superbösen…"

Das Büchlein ist in der Tat sehr hübsch gestaltet, dekoriert mit einem silbernen Muster, das an ein Spinnennetz erinnert und den gesamten rosa-malvenfarbenen und plüschigen Stoffeinband einfasst. Chloe klappt es komplett auf zur ersten Seite und hält es auf Augenhöhe leicht zu Seite, damit es zentriert in der Kamera zu sehen ist. „Schieß los."

Ich tue, wie mit geheißen. Es fühlt sich dämlich an, den Laptopbildschirm mit dem Handy abzufotografieren, doch so ist es am einfachsten wenn es später wieder an die Zeitreise geht. Sie blättert um, sobald ich ihr das Signal gebe, und schert sich gar nicht erst um den Inhalt des Tagebuchs. Wir sehen es uns später sowieso noch einmal gemeinsam an… Oder vorher… Wieauchimmer.

Außer… Moment mal.

„ _Liebes Tagebuch,_ " lese ich laut vor, „ _Heute sah ich einen Baum. Im Folgenden eine bildliche Darstellung besagten Baumes._ Und da ist nur… ein Strichmännchen?"

„Hä?" Sie nimmt sich eine Sekunde, um es auch tatsächlich selber lesen zu können. „Was zur Hölle?" Chloe blättert noch einige Seite zurück. „ _Liebes Tagebuch, Heute fühle ich mich traurig. Im Folgenden eine Beschreibung, wie traurig ich mich fühle._

 _Sehr traurig._

 _Furchtbar traurig._

 _Untröstlich traurig._

 _Unendlich traurig._

 _Etwas traurig._

Und dann noch so ein Strichmännchen mit einem traurigen Gesicht. Ha, lustig, sieht fast aus wie _deine_ Strichmännchen."

„Äh… na gut? Steht da ausschließlich so Zeug drin?"

Sie blättert noch weiter, überfliegt das ganze Buch.

„ _Liebes Tagebuch,_ " liest sie wieder, „ _Ich sah heute drei Vögel. Ich war so begeistert, dass ich sie gleich auf die folgende Doppelseite malen werde._ " Chloe blättert die Seite um. „Öh. Kannst du die Zeichnung sehen?"

„Sind das… Toaster? Mit Flügeln?"

„Das sind _definitiv_ Toaster mit Flügeln. Spinnt die Frau eigentlich total?"

„Ich denke… es könnte genauso gut ein _ironisches_ Tagebuch sein…"

„Wer zum Teufel schreibt bitte ein ironisches Tagebuch?"

„Dianne Catherine Prescott, offenbar. Vielleicht hat sie einfach einen sehr ausgefallenen Sinn für Humor? Lass uns sicherheitshalber trotzdem das ganze Ding kopieren."

Besagtes ganzes Ding besteht aus gut fünfzig Seiten Handgeschriebenes und Gezeichnetes. Also wenn das mal keine Hingabe zu irgendeinem bescheuerten Witz ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr… oder aber diese Frau hat tatsächlich ganz schön einen an der Klatsche. Vielleicht ja beides…

„Warte, geh nochmal zurück. Da war eine richtige Zeichnung einer Person."

Chloe sucht die Seite. „Das hier?"

„Ja. Das… ist das—was zur Hölle? Ist das Kate?"

Es ist eine sorgfältig detaillierte Darstellung eines fallenden Mädchens aus der Perspektive von jemandem unterhalb der Szene. Ihre Gliedmaßen sind in alle Richtungen ausgestreckt, als wolle sie sich noch verzweifelt an irgendetwas festhalten. Entsetzte Panik liegt klar in jeder einzelnen Linie ihrer Gesichtszüge.

Sie sieht _exakt_ aus wie Kate Marsh. Es ist datiert als 8. Oktober, 2013.

„ _Liebes Tagebuch,_ " lese ich erneut, „ _Heute fiel ein Engel vom Himmel. Unser Geschlecht ist nun befleckt mit ihrem Blute, doch es wird schon bald wieder verflossen sein. Genau wie alles andere auch._ "

„Was zur Hölle soll das bedeuten?"

Es geht noch weiter. Wir lesen es gemeinsam in sprachloser Stille.

 _Bluewings Erkorene ist hoffnungslos unbeholfen zu dieser Zeit. Ich kann ihr Potential offensichtlich erkennen (offensichtlich!), doch es liegt noch so viel mehr Arbeit vor uns. Wenn sie doch nur etwas gewillter wäre, ihrem Katalysator öfters Gehör zu schenken, sie könnte sich einige brauchbare Erfahrung aneignen, ehe Sean einschreitet. Von Zeit zu Zeit habe ich Mitleid mit diesen Mädchen. Sie geraten hier in etwas hinein, das sie weder kennen noch jemals vollends verstehen werden._

 _Welch düstere Gedanken ich an diesem wundervollen Abend wieder einmal hege. Dabei fühle ich mich doch so inspiriert von dieser heutigen Sonnenfinsternis. Ich sollte vielleicht noch ein paar mehr fliegende Toaster malen._

„Max… diese geistesgestörte Schlampe steckt da _ganz tief_ mit drin…"

„Das is' doch bekloppt. Das würde ja bedeuten… sie hat von allem gewusst als es gerade noch passiert ist. Womöglich sogar _bevor_ es passiert ist… jetzt müssen wir unbedingt jedes einzelne Wort lesen, das sie da reingeschrieben hat…"

„Ist das dein offizieller Titel? ‚Bluewings Erkorene'?"

„Keine Ahnung, sieht fast so aus. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie jemand anderen meinen könnte."

„Achter Oktober? Damals hattest du deine Kräfte für gerade mal zwei ganze Tage und die blöde Arschgeige jammert rum, weil du noch nicht wusstest, was du tust? Die kann sich mal selber ins Knie ficken."

Die Nachtwache bricht durch die Türe und wird ohne Umschweife erschossen, denn Chloe ist gerade nicht in der Stimmung sich anderweitig mit ihr zu befassen.

„In drei Teufels Namen, ist es in diesem Haus denn zu viel verlangt, _einmal_ in Ruhe zu arbeiten?" Sie blättert zur nächsten Seite. „Nimm einfach die restlichen Bilder, damit wir endlich weitermachen können. Wir lesen den Rest dann gemeinsam, sobald wir hier fertig sind, in Ordnung?"

„Alles klaro…"

Ich überfliege den Rest der Einträge und Skizzen, während wir sie abfotografieren. Ich bekomme nicht alles mit, doch meine Hoffnung auf weitere nützliche Informationen schwindet mehr und mehr mit jeder weiteren absolut lächerlichen Kritzelei, die Seite für Seite an mir vorbeifliegt…

Und jetzt noch den Tod dieser armen Frau rückgängig machen, in drei Teufels Namen. Etwas sagt mir, dass diese Dame unter Umständen noch einige duzend mal sterben wird, bevor diese Nacht vorüber ist. Ihr erster Tod war noch entsetzlich. Nun ist er—wenn überhaupt noch— gerade mal eine Unannehmlichkeit. Wie lange noch bis das fortwährende Ableben dieses vollkommen unschuldigen Menschen nichts mehr weiter als eine nervige Belästigung werden sollte?

„Nur noch der große Schrank übrig. Guck am besten auch noch unterm Bett nach."

Chloe scheint extra großen Gefallen daran zu finden, einfach das ganze Bett am Stück umzuschmeißen, Rahmen, Bettpfosten, Matratze, alles zusammen—ich bezweifle schwer, dass ich das auch nur anheben könnte—doch auch dort kann sie nichts Erwähnenswertes finden. Und so gehen wir einfach wieder ganz zurück auf den Flur, bevor sie überhaupt erstmals so viel Rabatz gemacht hatte.

„Im Schlafzimmer war was Vielversprechendes," berichte ich ihr, „ansonsten fehlt hier oben nur noch Nathans Zimmer."

Wir wissen, dass es sich um das Zimmer Nathans handelt, aufgrund der überaus subtilen Botschaft, die dort in die Tür eingeritzt wurde: _Nates Bude – Fernhalten_. Ja, tatsächlich _eingeritzt_ ins Holz mit irgendeinem spitzen Werkzeug. „Meinst du, wir sollten uns überhaupt erst die Mühe machen? Das Zimmer seiner Schwester war reine Zeitverschwendung."

Chloe hat plötzlich wieder einmal eine offenbar zutiefst gewiefte Idee. „Oh, oh, oh, könntest du mir 'nen Gefallen tun? Wie müde bist du schon?"

„Ich komm' schon noch zurecht. Für dich doch alles, meine schöne Sonne."

„Pff. Könntest du ein Video aufnehmen, wie ich sein Zimmer zu Klump verarbeite, damit ich es später angucken kann?"

„Ernsthaft jetzt? Der Typ hatte 'ne ernsthafte psychische Krankheit, Chloe. Er war selber mehr Opfer als sonst irgendwas."

Auch wenn ihr Schulterzucken nicht sehen kann, weiß ich dennoch ganz genau, dass es da ist.

„Er hat Rachel umgebracht," ist alles, was sie erwidert.

„Ja, ich weiß doch. Aber für Rache ist es jetzt auch zu spät, er hat schon längst bezahlt für was er getan hat. Ich meine… die Prescotts halten sich bestimmt noch ein Andenken an ihren verstorbenen Sohn da drin. Es würde sich doch irgendwie falsch anfühlen, ihnen das kaputt zu machen, findest du nicht?"

„Schätze schon."

„Weißt du was, sie werden davon ja sowieso nicht erfahren, wir könnten es also eigentlich schon machen, wenn du denkst, dass es dir hilft. Katharsis und so. Und, um ehrlich zu sein, nach allem, was er getan hat… würde es mir auch nichts ausmachen zuzuschauen."

„Nee, ist schon gut. War mir sowieso nicht ganz ernst damit. Wir sollten aber trotzdem mal reingucken."

Ich kann sie nicht verurteilen, sich so zu fühlen. Jede rationale und einfühlsame Erklärung für was er getan hat fliegt bei mir zum Fenster raus in dem Moment, da ich mich an das Foto von Chloe aus seiner Kommode im Wohnheim von Blackwell zurückerinnere. Meine wunderschöne Chloe, völlig alleine, unter Drogen gesetzt und hilflos. Ich kann die Beweggründe seiner Handlungen durchaus verstehen, ich glaube nur, ich werde ihm niemals im Leben verzeihen können.

Die Türe öffnet sich mit einem leise quietschenden Drücken der Klinke. Erinnerungen an sein Zimmer im Wohnheim erwachen in meinem Kopf zum Leben, ich erwarte verstörende Kunstobjekte, teures Gerät und nüchterne, rechtwinklige Linien in seinen dunklen Möbeln. Vielleicht eine aufblasbare Puppe in einer Ecke versteckt.

Chloe betritt einen Raum. Er ist gefüllt vom Fußboden bis hinauf unter die Decke mit gähnender Leere. Hier ist nichts zu untersuchen, mal abgesehen vom einsamen Lichtschalter neben der Türe und vielleicht der zwei mit Rollläden zugezogenen Fenster. Es sieht nicht einmal so aus, als wäre dieser Ort jemals auch nur bewohnt worden: Kein einziger Makel auf der edlen grünen Tapete, keine Spuren oder Abdrücke von Möbeln auf dem teuren Parkettboden, nicht mal ein einziger Fleck oder Papierfetzen in einer Ecke oder auch nur irgendwo ein Staubkorn. Der einsame Wandschrank in der hinteren Ecke ist so befreit von jeglichem Inhalt wie der ganze Rest auch.

Chloe atmet ein überraschtes „Oha" aus. Sie steht in der Mitte des Raumes, sieht sich verloren in alle Richtungen um. „So viel also zum Andenken an ihren verstorbenen Sohn, was?"

„Er ist fast schon… _aggressiv_ leergefegt. Als hätten sie in einfach ausradiert."

„Welche Art von Eltern sollte so etwas tun?"

„Die Art, die terminliche Verabredungen für Vater-Sohn Interaktionen einfordert?"

„Alter, stimmt. Das hatte ich schon fast vergessen. Immerhin ein Raum weniger zu durchsuchen, hab' ich Recht?"

„Schätze schon…"

„Wohin als nächstes, kleines Orakel?"

„Warte, lass mich das noch schnell der Chloe erzählen, die sich dran erinnern wird."

„Alles klaro. Auf, noch ein Stück zurück für neues Glück, Maxilein."

„Dir ist hoffentlich bewusst, dass du mir angewöhnt hast, das zu sagen, oder? Ich hoffe du bist stolz auf dich."

„Jetzt kann ich in Frieden sterben. Los, Maxfly, flieg zurück durch die Zeit und ab, an die "

„Ach halt doch die Klappe, du—"

Und schwupp-di-wupp wieder zurück auf den Flur.

„Hier oben mit allem durch," berichte ich ihr wieder. „Bisher nur Nieten außer diesem verrückten Tagebuch aus dem Schlafzimmer. Erdgeschoß als nächstes. Wieviel hab' ich dir bisher über den Gebäudegrundriss verraten? Ich hab's vergessen."

„Ich tapp' hier nach wie vor im Dunkeln, Käpt'n. Buchstäblich. Mach' hier einfach immer nur was du mir als nächstes sagst. Bin über den Balkon eingestiegen und jetzt gerade erst den Flur runtergeschlichen."

„Ach, stimmt ja. Wir mussten das ja alles nochmal machen wegen der Kameras. Wird langsam echt verwirrend den Überblick zu behalten."

„Zeitreise und verwirrend? Naah. Du hörst dich müde an, wie lange latschen wir jetzt schon ziellos hier im Haus rum?"

Ich ziehe die coole kleine Armbanduhr zu Rate, die sie mir als Ausrüstung mitgegeben hat. Es ist extra keine Funkuhr, damit sie die Max-Zeit auch ja richtig mitzählt. „Zeigt drei Uhr zwanzig an, also macht das dann… gut vier Stunden, glaub' ich."

„Du armes Ding. Dann lass uns den Sack hier endlich zumachen, sag schon, was fehlt noch?"

„Also da wären noch jede Menge stinknormaler Sachen, die wir auch leicht ignorieren könnten, den Gang runter gibt es eine Bibliothek mit grob geschätzt einer Million Bücherregale, ein Arbeitsraum, der vermutlich mal Nathans Fotografie-Atelier war, und noch ein Arbeits-Slash-Handwerkszimmer, das höchst wahrscheinlich Dianne Prescott gehört. Und wären da noch die Mysteriösen Pforten des Mysteriums."

„Mysteriöse Pforten des Mysteriums? Klingt mysteriös."

„Sind sie auch. Brauchen Schlüsselkarten für Zutritt. Eine ist beschildert als Kunstkammer und die eine Wache im Haus ist genau davor postiert. Die andere ist eine Art Tresortüre, die vermutlich in den Keller führt. Wir waren uns einig, dass wir die zum Schluss aufheben."

„Eine Tresortüre? So wie die in Jeffersons Dunkelkammer?"

„Hoffen wir, dass hinter der hier tatsächlich nichts weiter rumspukt als ein gewöhnlicher Sturmschutzbunker."

„Sicherlich, was könnte schon wichtiges hinter 'ner meterdicken Stahltüre sein, nicht wahr? Sicher, dass du die bis zum Schluss aufheben willst? Ich bezweifle, dass es sich lohnt, den ganzen Rest noch durch zu stöbern, das könnte noch Stunden dauern."

„Ich würde hier lieber gründlich vorgehen, wenn wir schon mal da sind. Mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen, Ich halt' schon noch durch. Mein Blut besteht schon aus praktisch fünfzig Prozent purem Koffein."

„Ha. Da wird jemand schon sehr bald in die Büsche draußen pinkeln…"

„Gut, dass wir außer Sichtweite geparkt stehen. Nicht das _ich_ noch am Ende diejenige bin, die mit heruntergelassener Hose erwischt wird… lass uns einfach mit der Bibliothek anfangen. Du musst dich auf der Treppe ganz an der Wand entlang runterschleichen, damit dich die Wache nicht sehen kann."

„Es wäre um einiges einfacher, wenn ich sie einfach hier und jetzt leise kaltmachen würde, bevor wir richtig loslegen, weißt du?"

„Chloe, nein."

„Was denn? Es wäre doch sowieso nicht echt. Du machst es am Ende doch so oder so wieder ungeschehen. Und ist es immer noch ‚Lizbeth' für dich, junges Fräulein, verstanden?"

„Ich komme mir dämlich vor, dich so zu nennen, und _natürlich_ ist es echt. Wir wollen hier niemanden einfach so umbringen, in Ordnung? Ich will nicht, dass wir irgendwie auf die schiefe Bahn geraten, indem wir hier die Büchse der Pandora öffnen, kapiert?"

„Es ist ja auch nicht, dass ich es tun _will_ , aber wir müssen uns doch sowieso früher oder später mit ihr befassen, oder nicht? Ich möchte wetten, dass ich das sogar schon längst habe. Und je länger das hier dauert und je mehr Zeittricks du auspacken musst, desto müder wirst du nur. Ich denke hier nur in vier Dimensionen, Maxfly."

„Ich werd's schon überleben… und du wirst mir hier niemanden erschießen, es sei denn zur Selbstverteidigung. Und damit Basta."

Sie seufzt und ich kann aus ihrem nachfolgenden Flüstern mit Leichtigkeit ein Augenrollen heraushören. „Na guuht. Aber nur weil du's bist. Scheint mir bloß willkürlich, genau da jetzt noch 'ne Grenze zu ziehen, insbesondere nachdem—"

„Tja, irgendwo müssen wir sie halt ziehen. Die Bibliothek ist den Gang zu deiner Linken, sobald du unten angekommen bist."

Es fühlt sich an, als wolle sie das Ganze noch weiter ausdiskutieren, doch stattdessen setzt sich Chloe wieder in Bewegung in Richtung Treppe. Wir haben immer noch einiges vor uns und wie sie gesagt hat nicht gerade die ganze Nacht Zeit.

Ich weiß, dass sie auch Recht hat, wie immer halt. Es ist wirklich eine willkürliche Unterscheidung. Nichtsdestotrotz würde ich es bevorzugen, noch ein Weilchen länger an unserer ohnehin schon fragwürdigen Menschlichkeit festzuhalten, solange ich noch die Wahl habe…

Die nächsten zwei Stunden ebenso sorgfältigen wie mühseligen Durchsuchens der Prescott Villa tragen die bittersüßen Früchte von absolut gar nix. Sean Prescott hat offenbar eine fürchterliche Vorliebe für Gerichtsprozesse aller Art, seien es Filme, TV Serien oder überlange Novellen. Dianne Prescott ist eine talentierte, wenn auch regelrecht schrullige Bildhauerin—die künstlerische Ader dieser Familie geht ganz eindeutig von ihr aus. Nathan war neben seiner Schwäche für Fotografie auch noch ein nicht unbrauchbarer Bleistiftmaler, wenn auch stets auf seine ganz eigene, kafkaeske Art. Die Werke seiner frühen Jugend bis hin zu jenen eines verstörten, jungen Mannes, der Nathan war, sind eine immer dunkler und beklemmender werdende Chronologie des Fortschritts seiner mentalen Krankheit.

Krank im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, wenn man sich nur mal einige der vielen verkorksten Kollagen in seinem ehemaligen Atelier ansieht. Für Nathans Arzt kann keinerlei Bedarf bestanden haben, dessen Eltern auch noch zu informieren—sie _müssen_ ganz einfach im Klaren gewesen sein über den labilen Geisteszustand ihres Sohnes. Und dennoch haben sie es ganz einfach… bewusst ignoriert. Wie sich die Dinge wohl anders abgespielt hätten, hätte Nathan gleich zu Beginn die Unterstützung erhalten, die er gebraucht hätte?

Die Uhr schlägt jetzt wieder einmal halb Mitternacht; meine Armbanduhr dagegen schon halb sechs morgens. Chloe befindet sich gerade im Durchgang vom Flur zum Esszimmer, der nächstgelegenste Raum zur Kunstkammer, den sie erreichen kann ohne dabei von der Wache entdeckt zu werden. Nach hinreichendem Studium und weit mehr Versuchen und Irrtümern als mir lieb wären, kann ich durchaus behaupten, dass ich mittlerweile recht Vertraut bin mit ihrem Vorgehen: Wenn Chloe nur genug Krach macht, wird die Frau sich zunächst bei ihren Kollegen vor der Türe melden, ihren Posten verlassen zu haben, und sich dann nach der Geräuschquelle im Haus umsehen. Sollte Chloe sich persönlich sehen lassen, wird die Frau sofort Verstärkung anfordern und sich unter Androhung tödlicher Gewalt und mit autorisierter Befugnis und blablabla daranmachen, den Eindringlich auf der Stelle dingfest zu machen. Die Wachen melden sich gegenseitig alle dreißig Minuten ein Alles-klar, pünktlichst genau zu jeder vollen und halben Stunde. Das hier muss der absolut langweiligste und einschläfernste Job im ganzen, weiten Universum sein, doch die Dame stellt sich der Aufgabe eindeutig dienstbeflissen.

Und nun—nur um ihr mal ein wenig Abwechslung zu gönnen und ihrer Anwesenheit den Hauch eines tatsächlichen Zweckes zu verleihen—sprintet Chloe aus ihrem Versteck hervor, Hand am Anschlag und ihre Waffe meinen Vorgaben entsprechend gezielt (sie hat jetzt schon ganze vier Mal danebengeschossen, es ist ein schwieriger Schusswinkel mit einer komischen, unpräzisen Waffe.) Die Elektroden des Tasers schnalzen von der Waffe los, bevor die Frau überhaupt erst verarbeiten kann, welche schwarze Furie da auf sie zugestürmt kommt. Sie wird mitten in die Brust getroffen und—endlich—entlädt ich die wahnsinnig schmerzhafte Ladung ordnungsgemäß in ihren Körper anstelle des Fußbodens oder der Wand neben ihr und im nächsten Augenblick kniet Chloe auch schon auf der Wache.

Heraus kommt das Klebeband und schwupp-di-wupp-di-wupp und dann noch einmal wupp werden ihre Hände, Unterarme, Knöchel und Knie und nicht zuletzt auch ihr Mund bombenfest fixiert. Zumindest… ist es das, was sich in meinem Kopf abspielt, denn ich kann mir auf die hektischen Bilder, die ich tatsächlich auf dem Laptop erkenne, kaum einem Reim machen, doch das überaus befriedigende Geräusch des Klebebands, wenn es abgerollt wird, hört sich mir nach einem guten Zeichen an. Keine schmerzhaften Kopfnüsse oder unbeholfenes Ringen um die Oberhand in diesem Durchgang. Oh Gott, bitte lass diesmal alles reibungslos ablaufen, damit ich diese schreckliche Anspannung nicht noch einmal ertragen muss.

Als sich die Kamera wieder beruhigt, zeigt sich mir ein Bild der immer noch zuckenden Frau auf dem Fußboden, sorgfältig verpackt und bereit zum Abtransport. Fehlt nur noch das Schleifchen.

„Das sollte reichen," verkündet Chloe endlich keuchend, ihre Stimme trieft förmlich vor Adrenalin. Die Wache muss nicht die ganze Nacht hindurch außer Gefecht bleiben, nur lange genug, damit sich uns ein brauchbares Zeitfenster für unsere Operation eröffnet. Von mir aus können wir dieselben zwanzig Minuten so oft wir wollen recyceln.

„Ich hoffe, du wirst mich in der finalen Zeitlinie dran erinnern, dir mitzuteilen, was für eine megacoole Draufgängerin du eigentlich bist."

„Das tue ich doch sowieso schon pausenlos, Baby. Siehst du was ich sehe?"

Die Türe, die von der Frau bewacht wurde, ist etwa einen halben Meter in die Wand eingelassen und wirkt fast schon wie ein hölzernes Portal. Trotz des Materials, wirket die Doppeltüre als wäre sie viele Zentimeter dick und extrem solide gebaut, um allem zu widerstehen, was nicht gerade ein Rammbock ist. Höchstwahrscheinlich könnte uns hier nicht einmal eine unserer getreuen Rohrbomben weiterhelfen. Zur Linken der Türe befindet sich ein kleiner LED-Bildschirm mit einem Kartenlese-Schlitz und direkt darunter… ein guter, alter Nummernblock.

Ich kann mir ein entnervtes Aufstöhnen nicht verkneifen. „Bitte, lass unsere kleine Schlüsselarte genug sein. Alles, nur keine vierstelligen PIN-Code-Jagten mehr."

„Sieht ziemlich fortgeschritten aus. Bei dem hier könnte sogar ein… _sechs_ stelliger Code vonnöten sein."

Mir entgeht ein weiteres entnervtes Aufstöhnen, viel lauter diesmal. „Der Stoff meiner Albträume. Na dann, wollen mal sehen, ob BetaMax' Abenteuer sich ausgezahlt haben."

Chloe legt ihren schicken, kleinen Rucksack ab und kramt nach der Prism-Karte. Sie hält sie an den Schlitz in der Wand. „Der Moment der Wahrheit…"

„Hör' auf, rumzualbern, und steck das Ding endlich rein."

„That's what she said."

Ein drittes entnervtes Aufstöhnen, das lauteste bisher.

Sie füttert das Gerät endlich mit der Karte als stünde sie an der Kasse im Supermarkt. Ein leises Piepen ist zu hören, die Schalttafel leuchtet grün auf und die Türen geben ein dumpfes _Ra-Tschack_ aus ihrem Innenleben von sich. Sie schwingen inwärts auf in einer Weise die fast schon… feierlich anmutet.

Jenseits der Doppeltüre befindet sich ein kurzer Durchgang, an dessen Ende sich noch ein weiteres Paar Türen derselben Bauart, die ebenfalls ganz genauso anmutig aufschwingen. Chloe sieht in Richtung Boden und zeigt der Kamera wie der ach-so-herrlich polierte Parkett vor ihren Füßen nicht minder eleganten und vor allem teuren Marmorfliesen auf der anderen Seite der zweiten Doppeltüre weicht. Chloe sieht in Richtung Decke und ich erkenne sofort die sehr offensichtlichen Bewegungsmelder, die in jeder Ecke der des Durchgangs installiert wurden. Sie gibt ein missfälliges Grunzen von sich. „Glaubst du, die Schlüsselkarte hat die auch neutralisiert?"

„Geh rein und find's raus, würde ich mal sagen. Ich gebe dir Deckung."

„Wie ermutigend. Für den Fall, dass ich spontan explodieren sollte… verrat's mir bitte später nicht."

„Abgemacht."

Die vorrübergehend unpässliche Wache signalisiert gerade noch ihr wieder zurückkehrendes Bewusstsein mit einem tiefen Schnaufen über das Klebeband auf ihrem Mund hinweg, während Chloe einen Schritt über die erste Schwelle tut. Sie ist kaum zwei Schritte im Durchgang als die Sensoren rot aufleuchten, ein Alarm lautstark losblärrt und die Türen vor und hinter ihr sofort mit einem schweren _Rumms_ zudonnern. Chloe versucht noch, vorher zu entkommen, doch sie ist viel zu spät. Sie schlägt mit bloßer Faust gegen die unerschütterliche Barriere vor ihr. „Verdammt!"

„Chloe? Kannst du mich noch hören?"

„Es geht! Gerade noch so!"

Sie muss schon schreien durch den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm der Alarmanlage. Das Scheißteil ist so flucht laut, dass ich die Lautstärke an meinem Funkgerät herunterregeln muss.

„Ich hol' dich da wieder zurück, in Ordnung?"

„Warte! Lass mich zuerst noch was ausprobieren! Nützliche Infos!"

Sie holt aus mit so viel Anlauf wie sie nur kriegen kann in dem winzigen Bereich und wirft ihr ganzes Gewicht mit einem gewaltigen Tritt gegen die Eingangstüre. "Fick dich, Tür!"

Sie prallt zurück als hätte sie gegen eine solide Wand getreten.

„Au! Verdammte Scheiße!"

„Das sah schmerzhaft aus."

„Es _war_ schmerzhaft, du Schlaumeier!"

Sie erholt sich überraschend schnell und denkt einen Moment nach, während sie sich in dem kleinen Raum umsieht. Dann stellt sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und greift nach einem der Bewegungsmelder, als wolle sie ihn mit bloßen Händen herunterreißen, doch sie sind einfach zu fest in ihren Sockeln verschraubt. Nach einer weiteren Pause zum Überlegen, geht sie einen Schritt rückwärts, zieht ihre Pistole und zielt direkt auf einen der milchig weißen Sensoren.

„Ich glaube, das ist keine gute—"

Chloe schießt. Die Kugel rikoschettiert chaotisch in der Kabine umher und trifft sie schließlich unweigerlich ins Bein.

„FUCK!"

„Oh mein Gott, Chloe, warte ich mach's wieder gut…"

„Fick dich doch, du verfickter Fick, mit alle deinem Fick—"

Ich drehe ihre heitere Schimpftirade auf halber länge zurück, bevor sie sich noch weiter verletzen kann. Ich kann nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, für mich alleine zusammengekauert auf dem Autorücksitz. Es kann sich noch so viel ändern, am Ende bleibt es doch immer das Gleiche…

Die Schalttafel leuchtet grün auf und die Türen schwingen feierlich auf.

„Siehst du die Bewegungsmelder?", frage ich sie. „Sobald du da einen Fuß reinsetzt, gehen die Türen wieder zu und du bist gefangen."

„Oh. Ist das hier jetzt Runde Numero dos oder schon mehr als das?"

„Numero dos."

„Vorschläge?"

„Mmh… wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass das man den Alarm nur mit dem richtigen Code deaktivieren kann. Also müssten wir den vorher irgendwie rausfinden."

„Oh. Yay." Die Kamera schwenkt sofort herum in Richtung der halb-bewusstlosen Wache auf dem Boden. „Wir könnten doch _jemanden_ nach dem Weg fragen."

„Ist das jetzt die Stelle, an der ich widersprechen muss, weil wir den Weg auch bestimmt selber finden werden und ich keine fremden Leute ansprechen will?"

„Du könntest auch einfach zustimmen."

„Glaubst du, dass sie es uns… einfach so ohne weiteres verraten würde? Vorausgesetzt, sie weiß überhaupt etwas?"

„Nö. Warum sollte sie auch?"

Da liegt etwas in ihrem Tonfall, das mir den Magen sich umdrehen macht. „Du meinst…?"

„Ich _meine_ , fragen kostet nichts."

Die Frau braucht noch einige Minuten, ehe sie wieder vollständig zu sich kommt. Ihre Augen fokussieren sich auf Chloe, überkochend vor Feindseligkeit. Ihr Haar ist in einem langen, dichten Pferdeschwanz gebunden und sie trägt einen dunklen Hosenanzug. Es ist wieder dieser schicke Bodyguard-style, der offenbar der allerletzte Schrei ist dieser Tage.

Chloe geht neben ihr in die Hocke. „Hey, Hi. 'Tschuldigung für die Störung, aber ich hätte da ein klitzekleines Problemchen. Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie zufällig den Code kennen, um den Alarm zu entschärfen, oder?"

Die Lippen der Wache sind dicht versiegelt, buchstäblich. Sie schüttelt nicht einmal den Kopf oder nickt. Sie starrt einfach nur Chloe an.

„Vielleicht könnten wir das ja ausdiskutieren, wir zwei beide, ja? Doch ich muss Sie warnen, fangen Sie ja nicht an, Lärm zu machen, ich werde sonst sehr schnell sehr böse, verstanden? Ich habe hier Ihre Waffe und auch noch meine eigene, also ja keine Dummheiten, sind wir uns da einig?"

Keine Antwort. Chloe seufzt und nimmt sich etwas Zeit, am Klebeband herumzufummeln, damit sie es schließlich abziehen kann. „Also, ka—"

Die Frau spuckt Chloe sofort ins Gesicht.

„Wäh! Was zum—"

„Wegen dir hab' ich mir in die Hose gepisst, du Hure."

„Was zum Teufel, Alter! Kannst von Glück reden, dass ich die Maske trage, sonst wäre ich nicht so nachsichtig."

„Ich habe eigentlich nach deinen Augen gezielt, komm her, ich versuch's nochmal."

Das Klebeband wird eilig wieder angebracht. Chloe zieht ihre Glock. Sie drückt sie gegen das Knie der Frau.

„Pass mal gut auf, ich gebe hier echt mein Bestes, zivilisiert zu bleiben. Ich habe keinen persönlichen Streit mit Ihnen. _Noch_ nicht. Also versuchen wir das hier noch einmal und dieses Mal wollen wir uns alle schön brav benehmen. In Ordnung?"

„Chloe, tu ihr nicht weh."

„Mein Partner hier," sie tippt sich mit der der Waffe gegen das Headset, „sie teilt mir gerade mit, ich solle hier nicht meine Zeit vergeuden. Ich würde ihren Vorschlag gerne befolgen. Also kommen wir zur Sache."

Sie rupft das Klebeband wieder weg, viel unsanfter diesmal. Die Wache spuckt dieses Mal nicht, doch die Feinseligkeit in ihren Augen ist nach wie vor präsent. Wenn Blicke töten könnten…

„Also? Kennen sie den Code? Ja oder nein."

„Ja. Es ist alphanumerisch. Bereit?"

„Hä? Aber da sind doch nur Zahlen auf—"

„Er lautet Null-Einundachtzig Fünf-Foxtrot, India, Charlie, Kilo, Delta, India, Charlie, Hotel. Alles notiert?"

Es entsteht eine kurze Pause, in der ich mir perfekt vorstellen kann, wie Chloe nachdenklich blinzelt, während die Zahnräder in ihrem Kopf mühsam das NATO-Alphabet entziffern.

Sie steht wieder auf und dreht sich um, spricht durchs Funkgerät direkt zu mir. „Wir sind doch angeblich die Guten hier, oder? Warum also sind eigentlich immer alle so unhöflich zu uns?"

„Ich glaube, sie hat sich wegen uns in die Hose gemacht, Chloe."

„Guter Punkt."

Die Frau spricht wieder. „Ich hab' mich nicht durch zwei beschissene Schichten gequält, nur um mich jetzt von irgendwelchen lebensmüden Volltrotteln einschüchtern zu lassen. Es würde mich allerdings schon interessieren, wer verfickt nochmal so blöde ist, sich mit den Prescotts anzulegen. Sie sind die Sorte von Leuten, die euer Leben als Freizeitbeschäftigung in den Ruin treiben könnte. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was sie euren dummen Ärschen antun werden, sobald sie rauskriegen, was zur Hölle ihr vorhabt."

Chloe dreht sich wieder zu ihr zurück. „Hör Sie mal zu, Madam Schmutziges Mundwerk, es besteht absolut keinerlei Möglichkeit, dass Sie mich für'ne ganze viertel Stunde hinhalten können, bis Ihr Kollege draußen sich meldet, also sparen Sie sich die Mühe und die vielen schlimmen Schimpfwörter." Ihre Hand bedeckt kurz die Kamera, ich kann daher nur vermuten, dass sie sich gerade ihre mega-coole und vollgespuckte Ninja-Maske vom Kopf gezogen hat. „Ich hab' da nämlich so'ne kleine Geheimwaffe hinten in meinem Autorücksitz."

Das kampferprobt grimmige Gesicht der Wache zeigt zum ersten Mal überraschte Risse, wenn auch nur kurz. „Du bist dieses Price-Mädchen. Verdammte Scheiße."

„Hast du gehört, Max? Wir sind berühmt."

„Klar," stimmt die Frau zu, „gefährliche Massenmörder erarbeiten sich nun mal mit der Zeit ihren traurigen Ruf."

Chloes Reaktion ist blitzschnell und schlagartig. Sie prescht auf sie nieder, eine Hand fährt der Frau an die Kehle und presst sie mit aller Gewalt gegen den Boden.

„Du vergisst den Teil als ihr Wichser uns mitten in der Nacht überfallen habt, Schlampe. Alles, was wir jemals getan haben, war reine Selbstverteidigung, also komm mir jetzt ja nicht mit dieser Möchtegern-Moralapostelkarte. _Ihr_ Arschlöcher habt eure Seele doch an den Teufel verschachert für nichts als einen verfickten Gehaltscheck."

„Chloe, heilige Scheiße, Chloe, beruhig dich. Das ist es nicht wert."

„Diese Leute haben vielleicht Eier! Kannst du das fassen? Wir wollten nichts—aber auch _gar_ _nichts_ damit am Hut haben, sie haben unser ganzes Leben ruiniert und jetzt kommt diese dumme Tussi daher und will _dir_ die Schuld dafür in die Schuhe schieben? Was zur Hölle ist bloß falsch in dieser Welt?"

„Lass sie los, Chloe. Du bringst sie noch um."

Chloe tut einen schweren Atemzug durch zusammengeknirschte Zähne, dann löst sie ihren Griff. Die Wache keucht noch für eine Weile, röchelt durch nicht minder zusammengeknirschte Zähne. „Ja… fühlt sich alles echt… nach Selbstverteidigung an."

Chloe starrt die Frau direkt an. Ich kann sie mir nur zu gut vorstellen. Wenn Blicke töten könnten…

„Sie wird nicht reden, Max. Wie abgeneigt stehen wir Folter gegenüber dieser Tage?"

„Was? Neineinein—wir sind _sehr extrem_ abgeneigt gegenüber Folter. Chloe, wir sind doch besser als das. Hab' ich Recht?"

Sie zögert ehe sie antwortet. Zögert viel, _viel_ zu lange für meinen Geschmack.

„Weiß nicht. Hat dir bisher auch nichts gemacht."

„Das war nicht _ich_ , Chloe, nicht wirklich. Du hast es doch selber gesagt, ich war kaputt, jenseits von Gut und Böse. Tu das bitte nicht Chloe. Bitte."

„Es wäre ja auch gar nicht echt, weißt du? Nichts hiervon wird jemals passieren. Ich glaube, das ist dir noch gar nicht richtig bewusst, wir könnten praktisch alles machen…"

„Für _mich_ ist es sehr wohl echt! Ich werde mich an all das erinnern können und ich will mich nicht daran erinnern müssen, das du so etwas Schreckliches getan hast. Ich weiß, dass du… schon viel Schlimmes durchgemacht hast in den letzten Monaten. Aber wir werden niemanden foltern, egal was passiert. Niemals, in Ordnung?"

Chloe nimmt sich einen Moment zu denken. Die Frau bleibt ruhig, beobachtet, lauscht.

„In Ordnung. Hast Recht, tut mir leid. Ist… ist gut, ich bin froh, dass du dich so fühlst. Du solltest am besten bei Gelegenheit nochmal mit mir darüber reden, wenn wir hier heute Nacht fertig sind."

„Das werde ich. Und ich werde auch sicherstellen, dass du es auch behältst. Danke, dass du zugehört hast."

„Für dich doch immer… Also… nochmal von vorne, nehme ich an? Glaubst du, sie kennt den Code überhaupt? Hier dreht's sich wahrscheinlich um die allerhöchste Sicherheitsstufe oder so. Die Alte will offensichtlich bloß Zeit schinden und ich möchte wetten, sie ist loyal wie'n Schoßköter, warum sonst sollten sie sie überhaupt erst hier drin postiert haben? Warte mal 'ne Sekunde." Sie tippt die Wache mir der Fußspitze an. „Wieviel haben die Prescott Ihnen überhaupt verraten? Wissen Sie, dass wir durch die Zeit reisen können?"

Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Wache ist schon genug Antwort. Sie sieht aus wie jemand, der genau weiß, dass er auf den Arm genommen wird.

„Klar," sagt sie, „ist alles Teil des Standarttrainings. Wir haben schließlich auch unsere ganz eigenen Superkräfte, die fliegende Kavallerie wird jeden Augenblick hier sein."

Sie bringt mich etwas zum Kichern, trotz allem. „Weißt du was? Irgendwie mag ich sie."

„Du hast ja auch nicht alle Tassen im Schrank."

„Durchsuch doch einfach mal ihre Tass— …Taschen. Vielleicht findest du ja etwas, was wir als Druckmittel benutzen könnten, und dann fragen wir sie ein paar Fragen, einfach nur um zu sehen, ob sie uns nicht doch weiterhelfen kann."

Wir finden ihren Geldbeutel, eine Personalkarte mit Band zum Umhängen, ein Handy, ein Ersatz-Magazin für ihre Waffe und eine halbvolle Packung Nikotin-Kaugummi. Wir sind einer Meinung, dass das schon reichen könnte.

Also zurück zu… ja genau, wie Chloe ihr Gesicht gezeigt hat. Das war eine schöne Stelle.

„…so'ne kleine Geheimwaffe hinten in meinem Autorücksitz."

Das kampferprobt grimmige Gesicht der Wache zeigt zum ersten Mal überraschte Risse, wenn auch nur kurz. „Du bist dieses Price-Mädchen. Verdammte Scheiße."

„Chloe, hör zu, ich hab' das Gespräch gerade zurückgedreht. Sag ihr, Lauren Frost würde gerne mit ihr sprechen, und gib ihr dann das Headset. Und nenn sie ruhig Sarah, wenn du willst."

„Na gut, wenn's weiter nichts ist. Sarah, richtig? Miss Frost meint, sie würde gerne mit Ihnen sprechen. Bitte kurz mal stillhalten, ja?"

Das verdutze Gesicht der Frau allein ist schon mal überaus zufriedenstellen. Ein guter Anfang. Sie wehrt sich nicht einmal als Chloe ihr die das Gerät auf den Kopf streift.

„Sarah Marianne Dawson? Hier ist Lauren Frost. Ich entschuldige mich im Namen meiner Kollegin für die zugegeben etwas unsanfte Behandlung. Sie musste leider entschieden vorgehen, um zu verhindern, dass Sie vorzeitig Verstärkung rufen."

Einige Sekunden verstreichen. „Wie verfickt nochmal kennen Sie meinen Namen?"

„Uns stehen reichlich Ressourcen zur Verfügung, Sarah. Wie kennen den Namen und die Adresse jeder einzelnen Person, die in diesem Anwesen angestellt ist. Und noch weit mehr, genaugenommen. Der Name ihrer Katze, zum Beispiel, ist… Snuffles, richtig? Eine getigerte Siamkatze? Und wie geht es eigentlich Jake, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Die Leute von heute schleppen aber auch echt ihr ganzes Leben ihn ihren Handys herum. Sie sollte es vielleicht besser absichern, als nur mit einem einzigen Wisch über den Bildschirm.

Alles, was ich im Augenblick sehen kann, ist Chloes Reaktion auf Sarahs Gesichtsausdruck; Chloe trägt dieses typische ich-weiß-was-was-du-nicht-weißt Grinsen auf den Lippen, was nur gute Dinge bedeuten kann.

„Ist das jetzt eine Drohung," fragt die Frau, „oder nur… eine Machtdemonstration?"

„Keine Ahnung. Was wäre denn in diesem Fall effektiver?"

„Ich geb' doch keinen Rattenarsch darauf, wer ihr seid oder was ihr wollt, Sie können sich ihre Drohungen also dorthin zurückschieben, wo sie auch herkommen."

„Na schön, gut zu wissen. Nur eine Sekunde, bin gleich wieder da… und damit meine ich vor ein paar Sekunden."

„Was?"

Oh, Dialogrätsel, wie ich es doch liebe. Hoffentlich führt dieses hier auch irgendwohin, anders als beim letzten Mal.

„Ist das jetzt eine Drohung, oder nur… eine Machtdemonstration?"

„Ich werde hier überhaupt niemandem drohen, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich möchte Sie für meine Sache rekrutieren."

Eine weitere Pause. Chloes runzelt fragend die Stirn.

„Sie wollen, dass ich die Prescotts hintergehe und meinen Vertrag breche?

„Ich denke, Sie wären ein exquisiter Zuwachs für unser neustes Team. Wir hatten Sie nun schon für eine gewisse Weile auf dem Schirm. Wäre das Doppelte ihres bisherigen Gehalts ein angemessener Ausgangspunkt für Verhandlungen? Nennen Sie ihren Preis, Miss Dawson."

„Wenn Sie mich wirklich ‚auf dem Schirm' hatten, wüssten sie ganz genau, dass ich kein hirnloser Söldner bin. Wie blöde müsste man denn überhaupt sein, korrupte Überläufer anzuheuern? Damit macht man sich doch nur selbst anfällig für Verrat. Was also haben Sie _wirklich_ vor?"

Hm.

Tja, Chloe hatte ja schon vorher gemeint, sie hätten nur die loyalsten der Loyalen ihrer Handlanger direkt im Haus postiert.

„Ist das jetzt eine Drohung, oder nur… eine Machtdemonstration?"

„Lediglich ein Zeichen, dass wir wissen, mit wem wir es zu tun haben. Die Prescotts werden untergehen, Sarah. Sie werden für alles bezahlen, was sie verbrochen haben…"

„Gott im Himmel, und ich dachte, Sie wären einfach nur irgendein weiterer stinkreicher Schnösel mit zu viel Freizeit und irgendeinem abgedrehten Lieblingsprojekt für die gute Sache. _Sie_ stehen hinter Price und Caulfield? Das sind verdammte Unternehmensterroristen!"

Chloe verzieht die Miene und verschränkt die Arme. Ich möchte wetten, es kostet sie gerade ihre Willenskraft für die ganze nächste Woche, ihren Mund zu halten.

Ich seufze dramatisch. „Ist das wirklich, was sie Ihnen erzählt haben? Wie traurig."

„Caulfield hat erst letzten Monat ein Büro in Portland überfallen und ganze sechs Menschen ermordet, bevor sie abgehauen ist. Ist das etwa nicht wahr?"

„Na ja… ähm. Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Es gehört zu meinem Job, so etwas zu wissen, und es ist _absolut_ wahr. Ich kann nicht wissen, welche Art von Vendetta sie da am Laufen haben, aber ich werde garantiert nicht mit Terroristen verhandeln."

„Moment, ich verlange eine Wiederholung."

„Was?"

Zurück, zurück du musst gehen und schon sehr bald eine Antwort du wirst finden, mein junger Pandawahn…

„…und ganze sechs Menschen ermordet, bevor sie abgehauen ist. Ist das etwa nicht wahr?"

„Wenn _das_ die ganze Wahrheit wäre, glauben Sie nicht, dass sie dann eine öffentlich bekannte Verbrecherin wäre? Gesucht von Polizei und FBI und so weiter? Aber nein, es wird alles intern und unter der Hand geregelt, nicht wahr? Die Polizei wurde nicht ein einziges Mal hinzugeschaltet. Warum das wohl so ist, frage ich mich."

Es macht sie erstmal stutzig, ich kann es spüren. Chloes unwirscher Ausdruck erweicht wieder ein wenig. Ich wünschte, es wäre möglich wäre die Kamera abzumontieren, damit ich das Gesicht der Wache aus erster Hand lesen könnte.

„Ich könnte mich für Stunden mit Ihnen darüber unterhalten, welch schreckliche Dinge Ihr Arbeitgeber bereits verbrochen hat, doch ich weiß um Ihre Professionalität und dass Sie ihren Vertragspartner, so falsch dieser auch sein mag, nicht hintergehen werden. Doch hören Sie mir bitte zu, Miss Dawson. Die Türe steht offen, wie Sie sehen. Wir mussten mehr als nur ein wenig Mühsal auf uns nehmen, um bis hierher zu kommen. Alles, was wir jetzt noch benötigen, ist dieser Code."

Die Zeit verstreicht in angespannter Stille. Meine Gedanken wandern in der Zwischenzeit zurück zu dem putzigen Foto auf ihrem Handy, das mit der schlafenden Siamkatze, gemütlich zusammengerollt auf einem ebenfalls schlafenden jungen Mann. Es war ein großartiges Bild.

Halte es wach in deiner Erinnerung. Halte die Nachrichten wach, die sie mit ihrem Vater ausgetauscht hat, und auch ihre Einkaufsliste fürs Wochenende. Jeder einzelne Widersacher, auf den wir treffen, ist ein wunderbares, menschliches Wesen.

Sarah Dawson atmet einmal lange und frustriert aus und schüttelt dabei den Kopf.

„Selbst, _wenn_ ich Ihnen helfen wollte—was ich nicht tue—ich habe keine Ahnung, wie der Code lautet. Sie sprechen ihn niemals laut aus und ich werde auch niemals versuchen, einen Blick zu erhaschen."

Na endlich, die Bestätigung. Immerhin sind wir soweit gekommen. Sie klingt ehrlich.

„ _Wer_ genau benutzt diese Kammer?"

„Die Prescotts natürlich, wer denn sonst?"

„Dianne und Sean?"

„Und ihre Kinder, wenn sie zu Besuch sind. Aber überwiegend nur Mrs. Prescott, während meiner Schichten. Und dann oft bis spät in die Nacht hinein. Sie ist… eher von der exzentrischen Sorte. Könnte auch genauso gut da drin wohnen, eigentlich."

„Moment, _beide_ Kinder? Nathans Schwester?"

„Ja, die auch. Kristine. Aber nur einmal, dass ich es gesehen hätte. Kurz danach ist sie in Tränen wieder rausgestürmt, hat um sich geschrien, dass sie in Ruhe gelassen werden will. Sie… haben sich häufiger gestritten, es war unmöglich, sie zu überhören. Das Mädchen gleich auf 'nen anderen Kontinent zu verschiffen, war wahrscheinlich das Beste für alle, um ehrlich zu sein."

„Worüber könnten sie gestritten haben? Stinknormaler Teenager-Kram?"

Sarah schnaubt ins Mikrofon. „Nichts an dieser Familie ist stinknormal, außer vielleicht, dass sie stickreich sind. Es ist als würden sie inner komplett anderen Welt leben. Was auf gewisse Weise sogar stimmt, denke ich."

„Äh? Wie denn das?"

„Na, es ist dieselbe Welt aus der Sie auch stammen, richtig? Die Welt der Reichen und Schönen, der erfolgreichen und völlig abgehobenen, wahnsinnigen Prioritäten, denn offene Rechnungen sind nichts, was ihnen jemals ein Grund zur Sorge bereit, nicht wahr? Stinknormale Menschen, die jeden Tag nur unter Müh und Not ihre nächste Mahlzeit auf den Tisch bekommen, haben nicht die Zeit als Hobby gegeneinander Untergrundkriege zu führen."

„Meine Mühen und Nöte wirken selbst auf mich befremdlich, ich kann Sie also gut verstehen. Wissen Sie, was in dieser Kammer vor sich geht, Sarah? Warum sollten die Prescotts ihn unter solch einem Aufwand bewachen lassen?"

„Warum, Sie sind doch diejenige, die so unbedingt da rein will, und Sie wissen nicht einmal, was genau da drin ist? So viel also zu ihren ‚reichlichen Ressourcen', das sollte wohl 'n Witz sein!"

Ups. Zurück. Umformulieren.

„Meine Mühen und Nöte wirken selbst auf mich befremdlich, ich kann Sie also gut verstehen. Wissen Sie überhaupt, was Sie hier bewachen, Sarah? Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was Sie da _wirklich_ zu beschützen versuchen? Es ist keine einfache Kunstsammlung da drin, so viel kann ich Ihnen verraten."

„Ich wurde diesem Posten zugewiesen und ich werde meinen Job erfüllen. Ich werde nicht dafür bezahlt, Fragen zu stellen." Sie zögert einen nachdenklichen Moment. „Warum? Was könnte schon da schlimmes drin sein?"

Also weiß sie darüber auch nicht die Bohne. Aber wer weiß, der Einblick ins Privatleben der Prescotts könnte sich noch einmal als nützlich erweisen. „Ich glaube, Sie würden mir nicht glauben, selbst wenn ich ihnen verriete, wozu die Prescotts alles fähig sind. Obwohl… auf der anderen Seite, vielleicht ja doch. Sie müssen schon mehr als genug von diesem Haus zu Gesicht bekommen haben, um zu bemerken, dass—"

Das Funkgerät an Sarahs Schulter meldet sich plötzlich rauschend und knisternd.

„Knuckles, bist du da oder nicht? Mach mich ja nicht da reinkommen, nur um mal wieder festzustellen, dass du im Dienst weggepennt bist. Over."

Sarahs laut entnervtes Aufstöhnen steht dem meinen in nichts nach. Es ist der exakt selbe Laut, zu dem ich des Öfteren greife nach Chloes fortwährendem Schabernack. „Heilige Mutter Gottes, das _eine_ Mal, dass er das verdammte Protokoll ordnungsgemäß befolgen sollte, und er verkackt's. Wirklich verfickt nochmal großartig gemacht, Jacob."

„Oh, ach so, jetzt kapier ich's. Deshalb waren Sie auf einmal so freundlich und gesprächig."

„Was, dachten Sie etwa, wir wären plötzlich beste Freunde? Ihr habt mir die verfickten Nippel wegfrittiert, ich liege gefesselt auf dem Fußboden und schmore hier so in meiner eigenen Pisse vor mich hin. Also halten Sie sich bitte freundlichst fern von mir und ficken Sie sich ins Knie, vielen Dank."

Der Mann im Funkgerät meldet sich wieder zu Wort. „Sarah? Bist du da? Over."

Chloe geht wieder neben ihr in die Hocke, bringt einen Finger an den Knopf des Geräts und presst ihre Waffe betont gegen Sarahs Schulter. „Geben Sie das Alles-Klar," kann ich sie warnend flüstern hören.

„Ja, sicher doch, ihr seid die Guten, wie konnten mir nur jemals Zweifel aufkommen?"

„Eigentlich," sage ich ihr, „ich glaube es wäre an der Zeit, dass wir uns wieder aus dieser Sackgasse verabschieden, ich denke nicht, dass es hier noch etwas zu holen gibt. Es war mir eine nette Erfahrung, Ihre Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben, Miss Dawson, bleiben Sie so erstklassig, wie Sie sind, ja?"

„Was?"

Ganz ehrlich, ich werde nicht eine Träne vergießen, diese letzte halbe Stunde wieder ungeschehen zu machen. Die Zeitreise ist noch immer gleichmäßig und flüssig, doch ich kann auch so langsam die Belastung spüren. Ein dumpfes Pochen zwischen meinen Schulterblättern und etwas, was anfühlt, wie ein leichtes Schwindelgefühlt, das hinter meinen Augen kribbelt—und nicht zuletzt natürlich die Erschöpfung über weiß Gott wie viele Mitternächte hinweg wach zu bleiben, literweise Kaffee hin oder her. Die schiere Anzahl der der kurzen Abstecher durch die Zeit verlangt mir so langsam ihren Tribut ab und mit dieser neuen Entwicklung der Ereignisse scheinen wir hier bei weitem noch nicht am Ende angelangt zu sein…

Nun ist es wieder kurz vor halb Zwölf und Chloe, die Leisetreterin, schleicht sich gerade wieder vom Eingang, der abgewandt liegt von der nichtsahnenden Sarah, in das große Esszimmer.

„Hey, meine Schöne. Wir sind jetzt wieder zurück von der Kunstkammer."

„Oh. Alles klaro. Dann als nächstes der Bunker?" Ihr Flüstern ist so leise, selbst ich kann es kaum hören.

„Genau." Sie macht auf der Stelle kehrt und begibt sich wieder in die entgegensetzte Richtung. „Es könnte leicht sein, dass du da nicht mal reinkommst. Vor der Kunstkammer war ein PIN-Code-geschützter Alarm und wir haben keine Ahnung, wie wir an den rankommen sollen."

Sie unterbricht ihre Schleichfahrt. „Also sind wir da gar nicht rein?"

„Nope."

„Also…"

„Ja, ich bin nachher selber noch an der Reihe, falls wir im Bunker nicht finden sollten, wonach auch immer wir hier eigentlich suchen. Der Alarm sollte für mich ein Kinderspiel sein."

„Und wie oft hab' ich dir heute Nacht schon gesagt, dass ich diese Idee hasse?"

„Das ist jetzt, soweit ich weiß, sogar das erste Mal."

„Oh. Na gut. Ich hasse diese Idee."

„Ich weiß doch. Wir reden vorhin noch mal drüber, in Ordnung?"

„Da kannst du aber Gift drauf nehmen."

Schon bald tappt Chloe heimlich, still und leise durch die absolute Dunkelheit noch tiefer ins Herz des Anwesens. Sie schaltet ihre Brille wieder ein und ich aktiviere ebenfalls die Nachtsichtfunktion der Kamera. Mit dem Geld, das wir für die ganze Ninja-Ausrüstung verprasst haben, hätte man wahrscheinlich mein halbes Schulgeld bezahlen können. Ich schätze, wir sind mittlerweile tatsächlich die leibhaftigen Blackwell Ninjas.

Am Ende des Flurs und einige Treppenstufen hinab erwartet uns die Tresortüre. In der schwarzweißen Beleuchtung und der Totenstille kann „gruselig" der Atmosphäre nicht wirklich gerecht werden; die Annäherung über die knarzenden Stufen hinab ist vielmehr verdammt nochmal unheilverkündend. Die Türe ist nicht nur ähnlich zu jener unter der Scheune außerhalb von Arcadia—es ist die _exakt selbe_ Bauart und Ausführung. Der einzige Unterschied ist der Schlitz für die Schlüsselkarte anstelle eines Zahlencodeschlosses.

„Scheiße, Max. Ich bin echt heilfroh, dass du da bist, ich wäre jetzt schon sowas von ausgeflippt, wenn du nicht über meine Schulter auf mich aufpassen würdest."

„Sie ist nicht bewacht. Vielleicht ist es ja tatsächlich nur ein Sturmschutzbunker."

„Deine Einschätzung, wie wahrscheinlich das ist?"

„Hmm, plusminus Null-komma-Null?"

„Jup. Das dachte ich mir."

Die Stufen enden in einem breiten Korridor, in etwa drei bis vier Meter bis zum Tresor. Den Wänden um sie herum und den Fliesen unter ihren Füßen entgeht ein subtiles elektronisches Summen. Der Rahmen der metallenen Türe ist in ein weißes Leuchten getaucht und ein kleines Lämpchen leuchtet rot am Kartenschlitz.

Chloe testet das große Rad in der Mitte der Türe, doch es will sich nicht rühren. Sie legt ihren schicken, kleinen Rucksack ab und kramt nach der Karte und hält sie an den Schlitz in der Wand. „Der Moment der Wahrheit…"

„Hör' auf rumzualbern und steck das Ding endlich rein."

Sie gibt ein nervöses Kichern von sich. „Ha. Dachtest wohl ich bring jetzt den selben lahmen Gag nochmal, was?"

Rein mit der Karte. Das Lämpchen wechselt auf grün. Ein Surren ist in der Türe zu hören, gefolgt von einem dumpfen _Klonk_.

Chloe gibt dem Rad einen erneuten Versuch und diesmal lässt es sich tatsächlich drehen. Sie legt noch etwas mehr Pep in Bewegung. „Das weckt ja mal so richtig rosige Erinnerungen, hab' ich Recht?"

„Oh ja, das waren noch Zeiten. Nur 'n guter, alter Psychopath und Serienmörder auf unseren Fersen. Das Übliche halt, sonst nichts weiter Seltsames."

„Mal abgesehen vom Tornado und den Superkräften vielleicht."

„Stimmt, das auch. Hatte ich fast schon vergessen."

Das Rad kommt zum Stopp. Als die Türe ganz langsam nach innen aufschwingt gibt sie dieses metallen gähnendes Krächzten von sich, das mir eine Gänsehaut verpasst. Leuchtstoffröhren blinzeln über die gesamte Decke Verteilt eine nach der anderen zum Leben und enthüllen einen ganz in Weiß getauchten knapp zehn Meter langen Flur, mehrere Türen in weitere Nebenräume, eine rechteckige Kreuzung auf exakt halber Länge. Am anderen Ende ist eine Kamera in einer Ecke platziert, die den kompletten Bereich abdeckt.

Chloe setzt einen Schritt hinein. „Das… sieht nicht gerade aus wie ein Sturmschutzbunker."

„Nein, hast Recht. Es sieht eher aus wie…"

 _Fünf oder sechs Räume verbunden über einen zentralen Flur. Alles blendend weiß und steril und hell erleuchtet. Kameras in jeder Ecke._

In meinem Kopf baut sich ein unangenehmer Druck auf, erst ein nur schwaches Unbehagen, doch dann beginnt das Auto um mich herum langsam zu schmelzen. Meine Augenlider sind Bleigewichte, es ist ein einziges Martyrium sie offenhalten zu wollen. Meine Gedanken rasen in Zeitlupe, eintausend Kilometer unter Wasser, schwerfällig und träge. Durch den Dunstschleier kann ich meine Hände erkennen, gefesselt mit Kabelbinder vor mir, eine bombenfeste, metallene Handschelle mit einem abgeschnittenen Infusionskatheter in meinem rechten Handgelenk. Meine Fingernägel sind zerfressen und blutig. Um mich herum ist überall nur Weiß und es dauert nur wenige Sekunden ehe ich bemerke, dass es nicht meine Füße sind, die mich hier nach vorne tragen. Ich werde flankiert von zwei Männern und zwischen ihnen heben sie das tonnenschwere Gewicht meines gelähmten Körpers als wäre er aus zerbrechlichem Styropor.

„Sie wacht auf."

„Dann beeil dich besser."

Ein Großteil von mir ist erfüllt von tödlicher Furcht meiner drogenvernebelten Machtlosigkeit. Es ist dasselbe Gefühl von Machtlosigkeit, das mich schon einmal in den Fängen der Dunkelkammer überkam, eine Machtlosigkeit, die meine Glieder lähmt und daran hindert, meinem Willen zu gehorchen. Schon sehr bald treibt sie mich in meiner Gänze in eine jene verzweifelte Todespanik.

Doch ein Teil von mir… da ist immer noch ein Teil von mir, der hier im Auto sitzt, gewahr dessen, was sich dort eigentlich abspielt. Es ist wieder so ein Erinnerungs-Visions-Dingens, sie blutet hindurch durch die Schwellen der Vielzahl meiner verschiedenen Persönlichkeiten. Entfernt kann ich den rauen Stoff der Sitzpolster fühlen, kann ich den Kirschduft des Lufterfrischers in der Klimaanlage riechen, kann ich die zunehmend dringlichen Rufe Chloes nach meiner Antwort hören. Ich will ihr antworten, nichts will ich lieber tun als zu ihr zu sprechen, doch heraus kommt gerade mal das leiseste und schwächlichste, angsterfüllte Nuscheln zu dem BetaMax gerade im Stande ist.

„Chloe…"

„Scheiße Mann, sie ist gerade mal so alt wie meine Schwester. Wie kann dieses Mädel bitte so gefährlich sein?"

„Sie ist angeblich irgendeine Art Superspionin, keine Ahnung. Das ist über deiner Gehaltsklasse, also tu einfach, was man dir sagt."

 _„Max, komm doch, antworte mir. Das Funkgerät zeigt immer noch eine Verbindung an, du müsstest mich eigentlich hören können. Wehe dir, wenn du ausgerechnet jetzt 'ne gottverdammte Vision hast, ich wär' hier echt aufgeschmissen ohne dich."_

Es ist mir nahezu unmöglich durch die Watte in meinem Kopf hindurch klar zu denken, doch unter allen leisen Ahnungen, die in meinem Kopf herumgeistern, sticht eine davon so klar hervor wie die Sonne am sternenlosen Nachhimmel: Von allen Albträumen und Qualen, die ich bis hier her durchlitten habe, lastet keine so schwer auf meiner geschundenen Seele wie die blanke Furcht, dass Chloe ihnen schutzlos ausgeliefert, auf sich alleine gestellt hinter dieser Tresortüre, stranden könnte. Bin ich im Augenblick überhaupt bei Bewusstsein? Werde ich in der Lage sein über diese Vision hinweg die Zeit zurückzudrehen? Ich versuche mich unter größtem Geistesaufwand auf ihre Worte zu konzentrieren, die stetig ansteigende Furcht in ihrer Stimme, mein allergrößter Erzfeind von allen, die es zu vernichten gilt. Schließe alles aus, was nicht dieser Bruchteil einer Scherbe meines gegenwärtigen Selbst im Hier und Jetzt ist.

Die Erinnerung spielt sich meinen Bemühungen zum Trotz ungebrochen weiter ab. Ich werde fest in einen Stuhl geschnallt und sorgfältig fixiert, ich kann mich nicht einen Millimeter rühren. Ein Telefon wird hereingebracht und auf dem Tisch neben mir platziert.

Ich kann mich noch viel zu klar an dieses abgekartete Spiel erinnern.

 _„Ich muss mich hier langsam in Bewegung setzten, falls du nicht bald antwortest. Beschissenes Zeitreise-Zeug, immer dieses beschissen perfekte Timing."_

„Miss Caulfield. Dieses Gespräch ist nun schon seit geraumer Zeit überfällig."

Die Worte erreichen noch immer kaum meinen Verstand. Mein Kopf ist ein einziger Wattebausch, schwer wie Blei, getränkt in animalische Furcht und abgrundtiefe Abscheu.

„Es wäre mir ein Bedürfnis, mich für die unziemliche Behandlung, mit der wir ihnen bislang begegnen mussten, zu entschuldigen, doch ich fürchte, sie sind für derlei Formalitäten im Augenblick nicht allzu empfänglich."

Scheiße. Ich versuche noch immer dieser unsäglichen Erinnerungsvision zu entkommen, doch _sollte_ ich überhaupt? Ich könnte auch versuchen, noch mehr über diesen Ort zu erfahren, vielleicht gibt es noch etwas, was BetaMax übersehen hat oder nicht daran gedacht hat, es zu erwähnen, oder es einfach selber komplett vergessen oder verdrängt hat. Auf der anderen Seite… Chloe… Sie könnte gefasst werden oder sie könnte sich dazu gezwungen sehen, sich den Weg nach draußen freizukämpfen. Sie braucht mich…

„Ich werde Sie noch eine kurze Weile lang Ihre Sinne so gut Sie können zusammensammeln lassen, ehe wir fortfahren. Sobald Sie sich dazu in der Lage sehen, gestatte ich Ihnen sogar, dieses Gespräch zu wiederholen, sooft Sie es für nötig erachten. Es wird ein… interessantes Erlebnis für uns beide werden, denke ich."

Falls ich mich zu sehr auf die Vision konzentrieren sollte, könnte ich womöglich schon bald mein Bewusstsein komplett verlieren und dann kann ich die Zeit garantiert nicht mehr zurückdrehen. Der einzige Weg, dann noch zu entkommen, wäre ein Fotosprung…

Wir hassen Fotosprünge. Doch wir hassen es genauso sehr nicht zu wissen, was überhaupt los ist. Wir hassen einfach alles hier.

 _„Also gut, ich geh da jetzt raus und hol' dich, Max. Gott, hoffentlich geht's dir gut. Wünsch mir Glück, dass ich es hier heil rausschaffe. Ich liebe dich."_

Das Beben in ihrer Stimme. Die grimmige Entschlossenheit ihrer Worte. Sie brechen durch meine tosenden Gedanken wie der Wisch einer Hand durch ein Spinnennetz, wilder und strahlender als jede Furcht um mein eigenes Schicksal. Ich verfalle in einen hyper-fokussierten Tunnelblick und das einzige, was mich an dessen Ende auf mich wartet ist…

„Chloe…"

„Alles zu seiner Zeit. Halten Sie still, Miss Caulfield. Lassen Sie zunächst die Medikamente abklingen."

Meine Stimme ist überhaupt nicht zu hören. Ich versuche noch, meine Lippen zu bewegen, doch ich fürchte sie spielt sich ausschließlich in meinem Kopf ab. „Chloe, wo bist du?"

„Sie ist am Leben und wohlauf, auch wenn wir sie wiederholt überwältigen und gegen ihren Willen fixieren mussten. Ihr Wohlergehen liegt nun zum allergrößten Teil in Ihren Händen, Miss Caulfield. Schärfen sie Ihren Verstand, sie werden ihn schon bald brauchen."

Ich versuche anzukämpfen gegen meine bombenfesten Fesseln. Lasst mich los, ich kann nicht hierbleiben, ich nicht riskieren, dass sie verletzt wird, oder dass ich womöglich alles schon wieder durch einen Fotosprung durcheinanderwirble. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange diese Erinnerungsvision noch andauern wird, doch jede einzelne weitere Sekunde und dieser Tunnel wird nur noch dunkler und auswegloser…

Ich tue einen tiefen, schweren Atemzug. Beiße meine Zähne zusammen vor Konzentration und schädelmarternder Kopfschmerzen. „Chloe… verrate mir… wie ich dich erreichen kann."

„Sie befindet sich sicher in unserem Gewahrsam. Sie wurde während ihrer Gefangennahme verletzt, weshalb wir ihr die notwendige Behandlung zukommen ließen, ungeachtet ihrer besten Bemühungen, uns daran zu hindern."

 _„Scheiße, sie haben mitbekommen, dass der Tresor auf ist. Sie warten oben schon auf mich, Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße."_

„Gefangen? Sie haben sie gefangen genommen?"

„Ein unglücklicher Zwischenfall in Sachen Disziplin. Hier, Sie sollten sich selbst ein Bild machen."

Nur unter größter Anstrengung richte ich meine Augen auf den Bildschirm des Laptops vor mir. Der Eingang des Tresors ist darauf zu sehen. Und Chloe, die sich langsam und vorsichtig mit vorgehaltener Waffe auf die offene Türe zubewegt.

Wach endlich auf. Wach. Endlich. _Auf_. Dies ist _mein_ Verstand. _Ich_ habe hier das Sagen, _ich_ entscheide, was geschehen wird…

Der gellende Schuss einer Waffe birst durch meine Kopfhörer. „Na los doch, holt's euch, ihr kranken Arschlöcher!"

„Oh Gott, Chloe, halte durch, ich versuch' doch schon, dich zu erreichen!"

„Max! Max, geht's dir gut?"

Ich bin zurück. Alles ist wieder zurück. Das Auto um mich herum, die rauen Sitzpolster und der Kirschduft in der Luft. Der Laptop und das Bild aus Chloes Headset-Kamera.

„Ich hatte schon wieder so'ne komische Erinnerungsvision, aber jetzt ist sie wieder vorbei—geht's _dir_ gut?"

„Alles bestens, was dachtest du denn?" Auf dem Bildschirm ist Bewegung zu sehen und Chloe feuert erneut. „Versuch das nochmal und schau, was passiert, Arschloch!" Sie geht hinter einer Ecke in Deckung. „Scheiße, du hast also das Bewusstsein verloren? Wir stecken hier fest?"

„Ich… ich weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht. Wie sehr ist die Kacke grade am Dampfen?"

„So ziemlich. Bin mir recht sicher, das hier ist der einzige Ausweg nach draußen, keine Ahnung, wie viele Wachen da jetzt schon sind. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es hier mit bloßer Waffengewalt rausschaffen könnte, ganz egal, wie viele Versuche ich bekomme. Hast ja selbst gesehen wie der Eingang aussieht, es gibt dort keinerlei Deckungsmöglichkeit. Also ja, so ziemlich am Kochen fast schon."

„Tut mir so leid, Chloe, ich hab's ja versucht. Ich hätte schon viel früher zurückzukommen sollen…"

„Klappe zu, es war außerhalb deiner Kontrolle. Das hier ist der Grund, warum wir die Selfies nehmen." Sie zielt und schießt erneut; Vom Eingang erklingt ein hörbar überraschter Aufschrei. „Ich hab' dich gewarnt! Wo der herkam, gibt's noch genug andere, also los!" Sie geht wieder in Deckung. „Spring einfach durch unser Foto im Auto, gib mir möglichst präzise Anweisungen, was ich tun sollte, und lass uns hoffen, dass sonst nichts weiter Verrücktes passiert."

„Warte, lass mich zuerst versuchen die Zeit zurückzudrehen, vielleicht können wir diese Situation doch noch retten."

„Nur zu, aber wenn du 'ne Vision hattest, würde ich lieber nicht zu viel erwarten."

„Ganz egal, was passieren mag… du bist großartig, Chloe. Ich liebe dich."

„Wow, na gut. Danke dafür. Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite, SuperMax. Also, wenn du mich dann bitte entschuldigen würdest, ich kann unmöglich hierbleiben, ich werd' versuchen mit diesen Ärschen ein Trinity-Manöver abzuziehen."

„Was?"

Chloe setzt Headset und Ninja-Maske ab, lässt sie kurzerhand auf dem Boden zurück und richtet die Kamera geradewegs auf den Eingang. „Viel Spaß bei der Vorstellung," spricht sie ins Mikrofon und haucht noch einen Kuss zurück ins Bild, bevor sie vollständig aufrechtstehend zu sehen ist und ihre Waffe nachlädt, dann Fahrt aufnimmt und in Richtung des weit offenen Eingangs vorprescht. Sie feuert noch mehrere Salven ab, während sie vorwärtsstürmt, die Kugeln schlagen ein gegen die Metalltüre, rikoschettieren von ihrer Oberfläche und fressen sich in die Tapete der Wand. Unterdrückungsfeuer.

Lange Schritte donnern über die weißen Fliesen, ihr schulterlanges, dunkelblaues und nicht wenig vollgeschwitztes Haar weht hinter ihr im Wind, Chloe hechtet im letzten Moment über die Türschwelle, als wären die physikalischen Gesetzte für sie nicht weiter von Bedeutung. Sie dreht sich mitten im Flug um, zielt jenseits der Türe und eröffnet von Neuem das Feuer. Sie schießt noch die ganze Zeit weiter, während sie den Flur hinunter auf ihrem Rücken entlangschlittert im absolut badassigsten Action-Manöver, das ich jemals gesehen habe. Eine Wache, vermutlich Jacob, schreit überrascht vor Schmerzen auf.

Sarah Dawson jedoch, wartet ebenfalls schon auf der anderen Seite, oberhalb der Treppe. Chloe wechselt gerade noch das Ziel, doch ich weiß, es ist schon längst zu spät, und wenn ich richtig mitgezählt habe, dann dürfte selbst ihr frisches Magazin an diesem Punkt ohnehin schon leergeschossen sein.

Stopp. Zurück.

Das war grandios, doch ich will gar nicht erst zusehen müssen, wie diese Vorstellung enden wird.

Während mein Herz mir vor Aufregung noch bis in die Kehle schlägt, beschleunige ich die Zeitreise. Das Foto muss unser absolut letzter Ausweg bleiben. Wenn ich doch nur ganz einfach zurückgehen könnte und dann alles von neu anfangen…

Die Zeit lässt sich zurückdrehen für ungefähr die eine Minute, in der ich mich noch mit Chloe unterhalten habe, und dann… stößt sie… gegen etwas—

Nein, nicht die _Zeit_. Hör auf, so zu denken, es ist nicht die Zeit, die sich zurückdreht, _ich_ bin es, die sich in ihr bewegt—und als ich so gegen diesen Prellbock stoße, erkenne ich ihn auch endlich, denn ich habe ihn bereits einmal überwunden. Es ist damals so schnell passiert, dass ich gar nicht erst daran gedacht hatte, doch ich bin doch auch schon durch die Vision in Betsys Klospiegel gesprungen, nachdem (bevor?) ich mit Chloes Hilfe durch die eigentliche anti-Zeitreise-Sperre in meinem Kopf gebrochen bin. Ich hatte damals aus Versehen so viel Geschwindigkeit aufgebaut, dass ich ihn nicht einmal registriert hatte.

Und nun, da ich wieder versuche, meinen Weg hindurch zu finden, verstehe ich, dies ist überhaupt kein Prellbock, sondern… eine Weiche. Eine Aufspaltung, die mich auf ein anderes Gleis führt. Das ist, was hier passiert, oder? Wenn ich mein Bewusstsein verliere, verschwindet die Straße, auf der ich mich bewege, direkt unter meinen Füßen. Es existiert nicht länger ein einzelner Pfad, dem ich in die Vergangenheit folgen könnte. Doch wenn ich mich auf diese seltsame und traumatische Visionen-Trance konzentriere, teilt sich die Straße in zwei verschiedene Spuren und ich kann nicht entscheiden, die eine oder die andere zu beschreiten—ich muss sie alle beide wählen.

Sowie ich meinen Verstand für diese neuentdeckten Möglichkeiten öffne, kann ich spüren, wie meine Wahrnehmung sich spontan entzwei spaltet, ich kann sehen, wie sich beide Realitäten rückwärtswinden in der verrücktesten außerkörperlichen Erfahrung, die ich mir jemals hätte vorstellen können. Ich probiere noch versuchshalber, die Zeitreise auf halber Strecke durch die Vision zu stoppen, doch ich kann nicht. Die Szene spielt sich nahezu von selber rückwärts ab, als hätte ich die Prozedur gestartet und nun ist sie zum Selbstläufer geworden.

Auf der anderen Seite dieser gruseligen Wahrnehmungsspalte angekommen und ich fühle mich, als könnte ich vor Schwindel umkippen, als wäre mein Verstand plötzlich betrunken, und genau wie vor ein paar Tagen auch spüre ich, wie ich auf einmal beschleunigt werde durch den plötzlich fehlenden Widerstand in meiner Bewegung. Doch dieses Mal komme ich zum Glück viel schneller wieder zum Stehen.

Chloe testet das große Rad in der Mitte der Türe, doch es will sich nicht rühren. Sie legt ihren schicken, kleinen Rucksack ab und kramt nach der Karte.

„Stopp."

Sie horcht sofort auf und geht in Alarmbereitschaft, zieht ihre Waffe und richtet sie auf den Treppenaufgang hinter sich. „Was? Was is' los?"

„Das ist der Ort, wo BetaMax gefangen gehalten wurde."

„Ach was! Du hast's schon gesehen?"

„Das hab' ich. Und es zu sehen hat auch noch eine neue Vision ausgelöst, sobald du reingegangen bist. Es war schrecklich."

„Und… du konntest die Zeit trotzdem noch zurückdrehen? Wie?"

„Ich hab's irgendwie geschafft, ich erklär's dir später, in Ordnung? Aber ich hab' trotzdem noch Sorge, dass… was, wenn wir beim nächsten Mal nicht so viel Glück haben? Vielleicht sehen wir ja noch was, was mich viel härter trifft, und dann sitzt du wirklich fest. Und das wäre echt beschissen, weil sie wissen, dass du da reingegangen bist, sobald auch nur du einen Fuß reinsetzt."

„Scheiße. Tja…" Sie sieht hinunter zur Karte in ihrer Hand und tippt sie mehrmals leise gegen den Lauf ihrer Waffe. „Alle… umbringen?"

„Chloe…"

„War'n Witz! Aber wir können jetzt nicht einfach so von hier abhauen, an dieser Türe könnte genauso gut ein Schild hängen auf dem steht ‚Achtung: Hier Großer, Böser Geheimnistresor'. Wie wär's damit: Ich mach' die Türe hinter mir zu und du machst die Videoverbindung aus. Dann können sie nicht hinter mir rein und ich kann einfach erzählen, was ich sehe. Problem gelöst."

„Das…"

Hah. Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. Es ist höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass die Wachen Zutritt zum großen, bösen Geheimnistresor im Keller haben, genau wie bei der Kunstkammer auch.

„Weißt du was, Chloe? Du bist manchmal sogar viel gescheiter als ich es dir immer zutraue."

„Wow, danke für dieses elegant zweischneidige Kompliment."

„Gern geschehen."

„Also? Wollen wir's durchziehen oder was?"

„Ziehen wir's durch."

Rein mit der Karte, die Tresortüre wird geöffnet und Chloe bewegt sich geschwind an ihr vorbei. Ich drücke die Taste, um meinen Monitor auszuschalten, während Chloe die Türe mit einem Quietschen wieder hinter sich schließt. Ich denke mal, ich könnte auch genauso gut die Augen zumachen, doch die Verlockung wäre dann nur zu hoch—wollen das Risiko lieber nicht eingehen. Ich lasse meine Gedanken von ihrer Stimme leiten und während sie spricht erwachen die Bilder in meinem Kopf zum Leben, als wäre ich genau dort, im Körper meines anderen Selbst. Einfach völlig geistesgestört das Ganze.

„Erster Raum auf der linken Seite. Leere Spinte. Ein paar Regale, ein Waffenschrank, eine Theke. Alles unbenutzt und verlassen."

 _Meine Anziehsachen, frisch gewaschen und fein säuberlich zusammengefaltet in irgendeinem Spint in einem winzigen Lagerraum voller Regale. Und versteckt in einer Hosentasche jenes Foto…_

„Ich gehe nach rechts auf der Kreuzung. Auf jeder Seite eine Türe, eine Sackgasse mit Kamera."

 _Ich breche gegen eine Wand zusammen. But befleckt meine Hände, der metallische Geschmack, wie sich meine Nase und mein Rachen damit füllen, es läuft mir schon frei das Gesicht herunter, mein Kopf explodiert mit jedem weiteren Schritt… ich mache weiter, immer weiter, denn ich weiß, dass ich hiernach keine weitere Chance bekommen werde…_

„Noch ein Lagerraum mit haufenweise leeren Regalen. Überall ist Staub. Vielleicht war das hier wirklich mal ein Sturmschutzbunker, der dann umfunktioniert wurde."

 _Draußen tobt eine gewaltige Sturmfront. Selbst noch an diesem Ort erreicht sie mich mit ihrem kaum spürbaren Beben und schallenden Donner…_

„Da ist… ein Stuhl mit Lederriemen. Ein Tisch und ein großer Spiegel, vermutlich einer dieser Einwegspiegel, wie sie ihn immer in Verhörzimmern haben. Scheiße, Max, das is' alles sowas von krank."

 _Ich kann mich keinen Millimeter bewegen. Die Fähigkeit, die Zeit zu manipulieren ist vollkommen nutzlos, solange man keine Kontrolle über seinen Körper hat…_

„Alter, diese Tür sieht aus, als könnte sie 'ne Kanonenkugel vertragen und würde sich noch immer nicht rühren. Aber sie steht offen." Ein tiefes, langgezogenes und metallenes Quietschen ist zu hören, dann ein beklommenes Japsen nach Luft, als hätte Chloe insgeheim für zu lange die Luft angehalten. „Scheiße. Das ist… eine Zelle, da ist ein Bett und… was zur Hölle ist das für eine Maschine in der Wand? Diese Leute sind doch einfach nur krank im Kopf, wie konnten sie dir sowas antun?"

 _Ich kratze an ihr bis meine Hände bluten. Ich zerre an ihr bis sie mich wieder betäuben müssen. Die Leine kommt aus der Wand und führt in die Metallschelle um mein Handgelenk und ich kriege sie einfach nicht ab…_

„Diese Teufel werden hierfür bezahlen. Ist mir scheißegal, dass es niemals wirklich passiert ist. Wir werden sie dafür bezahlen machen, Max."

 _Ich wollte Vergeltung. Ich wollte zusehen, wie sie alle leiden, und das habe ich auch. Und in diesem Moment hat es sich gut angefühlt…_

„Dieser nächste Raum hier ist… wie eine Turnhalle? Da sind Gewichte und eine kurze Laufstrecke mit Längenmarkierungen. Eine Uhr, noch ein Spiegel und eine Durchreiche darunter. Wo sind die ganzen Dokumente und Akten, die Computer? _Irgendwas_ , komm schon!"

 _Sie geben mir einen versiegelten Umschlag durch die Durchreiche, tragen mir auf, eine bestimmte Menge an Zeit zurückzudrehen und ihn ihnen dann zurückzugeben. Sie wollen, dass ich in allem, was ich tue, besser werde. Sie treiben mich an, bis ich es nicht länger ertragen kann. Und ich weiß nicht warum..._

„Hier ist endlich der Sicherheitsraum. Da sind ein paar Monitore und ein Stuhl, aber alle sind aus. Ich versuche mal den Computer… Nope. Kein Strom. Ein Aktenschrank… vollständig leer." Ein Scheppern ist zu hören, als sie gegen etwas Metallenes tritt. „Gottverdammich!"

 _Immer beobachten sie mich. Immer. Wie könnte irgendjemand all das mit reinem Gewissen beobachten?_

 _Ich zeige der Kamera den Mittelfinger, wann immer die Toilette benutze…_

Sind dies tatsächliche Erinnerungen oder nur Dinge, die ich mir hier vorstelle, weil ich sie in meiner eigenen Handschrift gelesen habe? Vielleicht ja beides? Die Bilder in meinem Kopf scheinen mir viel zu spezifisch, viel zu real, als dass sie nur meiner Fantasie entspringen könnten.

„Chloe… dies ist ein Ort, vorgesehen, um nur einen einzigen Zweck zu erfüllen. Hier gibt es nicht für uns."

„Komm schon, ich kann hier doch nicht mit leeren Händen rausgehen, nicht nach all dem…"

„Wir haben doch das komische Tagebuch."

„Das kann unmöglich alles gewesen sein. Bist du dir sicher, dass wir es nicht irgendwie doch noch in diese Kunstkammer schaffen können?"

Ich denke einen Moment darüber nach. „Die Türe aufmachen und dann den Strom kappen vielleicht? Aber selbst wenn wir das irgendwie hinkriegen sollten, die Türen sind von allein aufgegangen und danach wieder zugesprungen als stünden sie unter dauernder mechanischer Spannung. Ich glaube, die Elektrizität hält sie _offen_ , sobald du die Karte benutzt."

„Ein Versuch wär's wert."

„Ich weiß nicht, wär's das wirklich? Ich würde sagen, dass wir hier vorerst Schluss machen. Du weißt genau, ich komme da ohne Probleme rein, lass es uns einfach so machen, damit wir diese Nacht endlich hinter uns bringen können."

„Und _du_ weißt genau, wie sehr ich diese Idee hasse."

„Na ja, ich bin jetzt auch nicht mehr gerade die frischeste, ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch durchhalte. Ich hab' keine Lust jetzt nochmal gut eine Stunde alles Mögliche auszuprobieren, nur um am Ende sowieso selber reingehen zu müssen. Die Müdigkeit macht sich bei mir echt langsam bemerkbar und wir müssten uns schon wieder um Sarah kümmern, wir müssten noch den Sicherungskasten finden und ihn rechtzeitig erreichen, bevor sie uns Verstärkung auf den Hals hetzen, und dann hoffen, dass es nicht auch noch 'nen Notstromgenerator gibt, und du _weißt_ , dass es nicht ganz so einfach sein kann, und selbst wenn wir all das geschafft haben, dann—"

„Is' ja schon gut, ich hab's ja kapiert."

Ich kann mir viel zu leicht vorstellen wie sie dort steht und nachdenklich die Arme verschränkt mit einem einzigen, mürrischen Schmollen in ihren Zügen.

„Du warst fantastisch, Chloe. Ich bin so richtig in Ehrfurcht vor dir, nach dem, was du hier alles geleistet hast—sogar noch _mehr_ in Ehrfurcht als ohnehin schon."

Sie atmet ein amüsiertes Lachen aus. „Du unverhohlene Süßholzrasplerin. Dass du mir das auch ja gleich noch ins Gesicht sagst."

„Oh, glaub mir, das werde ich."

Sie gibt noch ein tiefes Seufzen von sich. „Schätze, das war's dann wohl schon wieder. Ganz schön antiklimaktisch, ich durfte den Laden nicht mal mehr auf den Kopf stellen. Hier gibt's nix umzuschmeißen."

„Nicht alles kann in Explosionen und Badass-Manövern enden, meine Action-Heldin. Wie wär's mit den Monitoren? Um die kannst du dich doch bestimmt noch kümmern, oder?"

„Ja, schätze schon, aber was soll's. Bring uns einfach wieder ganz zurück, du ‚Zeitplizin'. Und mach dich am besten auf 'ne ganz schön übelgelaunte Chloe gefasst, ich war echt fest davon überzeugt, ich könnte dich hier diesmal raushalten."

„Also schön. Ich riech' dich vorher, meine Sonne."

„Du bist doch echt der allerdümmste Dummdepp."

Ich hauche einen Kuss ins Mikrofon—mein Startschuss für die Langstrecken-Zeitreise, ganz zurück bis neun Uhr abends und zu unseren Vorbereitungen im Auto.

Und während ich so meines Amtes walte und die bisherige Nacht und ganz besonders diesen letzten Teil in meinem Kopf Revue passieren lasse, verspüre ich mehr denn je zuvor den Drang, diese Kräfte weiter zu erforschen. Ich kann durch die Zeit fliegen, genau wie Chloe auch durch jenen weiß gefliesten Raum fliegt. Ich kann meine Wahrnehmung spalten und gleich mehreren verrückten Strängen meiner Erinnerung folgen. Wie wäre es also mit dem Überspringen einzelner Passagen? Wie wäre es mit gezieltem Aussuchen ganz bestimmter Momente, in die ich zurückkehren will? Ist das nicht das, was ich auch mit den Fotos mache? Irgendwie eine Abkürzung nehmen? Wie viel Kontrolle über diese Kräfte ich mir wohl aneignen kann, solange ich nur mein Bestes gebe, sie mir immer weiter zu offenbaren?

Selbst noch unter diesen superfinsteren Aussichten, diesen megatödlichen Konsequenzen und diesem ultragrauenhaften SuperMax-Level Kerker, es ist irgendwie…

Oh Geheimnisumwobener Blauer Geist, steh mir bei, es ist irgendwie zu verlockend auch nur daran zu denken.

* * *

Wir befinden uns draußen, außer Sichtweite geparkt, aber auch nicht allzu weit entfernt vom Anwesen. Eine Decke ist über die Motorhaube geworfen, unsere Rücken lehnen gegen die Windschutzscheibe. Chloe isst ihren Burger, ich esse meine Pita und wir zerbrechen uns unsere Köpfe über diese Tagebucheinträge, als wären sie von irgendeinem Alien verfasst, das uns ein beknacktes Rätsel auferlegen wollte.

Sie reichen bis zurück nach 2010 und sind mehr eine Abfolge unsinniger Kritzeleien denn sinnreicher Einträge. Unter all den schrulligen Gefühlsäußerungen, der verdrehten Ironie und der ein oder anderen gelegentlichen Abstraktion eines Pimmels—manche dieser Randnotizen sind alles andere als jugendfrei—stechen sechs davon hervor wie Versicherungsvertreter auf einer Clown-Konferenz. Wir haben sie jetzt schon mehrere duzend Mal gemeinsam durchgelesen:

 _12\. Dezember, 2010_

 _Nathans Begabung manifestiert sich nur launenhaft. Seine Trancen verausgaben ihn schwer und lassen ihm keinerlei Erinnerung an das Geschehene. Schon bald wird er nicht einmal mehr funktionstüchtig sein ohne entsprechende Medikation und dann könnten wir ihn ohnehin genauso gut auch gleich abschreiben._

 _Ich bin zwar enttäuscht, nicht jedoch überrascht. Wir kannten die Risiken, dieser potenzielle Ausgang war niemals ganz auszuschließen. In einer Weise ist es sogar recht erfrischend, festzustellen, dass sich manche Dinge noch immer außerhalb unserer Kontrolle befinden._

 _Diese Sonderfall-Realität formte sich bereits zu handfester Gegebenheit um, gemeinsam mit all den schrecklichen Grausamkeiten, die mir ihr einhergehen müssen, doch Sean weigert sich auch weiterhin, auf die Vernunft zu hören, unbeugsam wie er ist. Er denkt, alles, was Nate braucht, ist striktere Disziplin und eine passende Therapie. Er ist irrational, doch ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln. Er ist noch immer nur ein Mensch. Er ist noch immer der Vater meines Sohnes._

 _Es ist ein Jammer. Dabei bestand so viel Potential. Es ist schon seltsam, oder nicht? Wie leichtfertig ich das Schicksal meines Sohnes akzeptiere? Ich hatte für dieses Tagebuch eigentlich niemals mehr vorgesehen, als meinem beiläufigen Hohn Ausdruck zu verleihen, doch ich denke, etwas mehr persönlicher Inhalt kann unmöglich schaden, nicht wahr? Mutter würde selbst dies noch verspotten, herzlose Harpyie, die sie war. Nur gut, dass sie in dieser Angelegenheit nicht länger mitreden kann._

 _Hier, wie wäre es damit? Das Foto unterhalb strotz nur so vor moderner Selbstironie._

Darunter das ein Bild eines jüngeren Nathan, gebückt über ein Blatt Papier und ein Bleistift in der Hand. Das Foto ist fokussiert auf Nathans vollkommen geistesabwesenden Blick, Augen nach oben gerollt, Mund weit offenstehend und der Sabber läuft ihm schon über die Lippen. Er scheint keinen blassen Schimmer zu haben, was er da tut.

Ist irgendwie herzzerreißend.

 _3\. Februar, 2011_

 _Hier sitze ich also wieder und schreibe in mein Tagebuch. Ich denke, ich kann verstehen, warum sie das immer macht. Ich sollte endlich meinem Frust freien Lauf lassen, solange Sean auf mein Geheiß geschäftsmäßig unterwegs ist, wie es von jedem guten und getreuen Ehemann erwartet werden sollte._

 _Kristines Verhalten ist wieder einmal ermüdend. Ich wusste natürlich, dass diese Jahre schwierig würden mit ihr, doch keine noch so eingehende Voraussicht hätte mich hierfür gefasst machen können. Ähnlich des Wissens, dass der Zahnarzt einem ein Loch in den Kiefer bohren wird, macht es die Prozedur deshalb nicht weniger schmerzhaft. Sie wird schon noch zur Einsicht kommen, sobald sie mit dieser kindlichen Rebellion abgeschlossen hat, auch wenn ich noch immer eine zwei Promille Wahrscheinlichkeit sehe, dass ich der Verlockung erliegen und ihr zuvor schon den Hals umgedreht haben werde. Auf die mir eigene, sehr mütterliche Art, versteht sich._

 _Es ist doppelt verärgernd, dass sie stur darauf besteht, ihr Erbe zu meiden. Es grämt mich, wie weit sie zurückliegen wird, sobald sie es endlich als ein Teil von ihr akzeptiert. Ich hatte in dieser Sache keine Wahl und sieh her, was heute daraus geworden ist. Diese Kinder sind mein Geschenk! Entweder sie verfallen dem Wahnsinn wie Nathan oder sie verabscheuen mich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage wie Kristine oder im Zweifel auch gleich beides. Von Zeit zu Zeit fühle ich mich nicht weniger als eine Gefangene des Gespinsts als der ganze Rest._

Unter den Zeilen befindet sich eine mühevoll penibel und detailliert gezeichnete Nahaufnahme eines Mädchens, das gerade in ihrem Bett erschreckt aufwacht und dem ein Paar exquisit manikürte Hände die Kehle zudrücken. Um die Zeichnung herum ist eine Vielzahl herzförmiger Luftballons angeordnet.

Danach kommt erstmal wieder ein ganzer Batzen sinnloser Mist, der nächste merkwürdige Eintrag ist datiert als 17. März, 2012.

 _Sean kann ein frustrierender Mann sein. Meinen fortwährenden Versicherungen zum Trotz verbleibt er Samantha gegenüber argwöhnisch und lässt sie einfach nicht in seine Nähe. Ich weiß, sie kann exzentrisch sein, und sein Misstrauen gegenüber allen, die er nicht lesen kann, sitzt tief, doch sie ist ein besonderer Fall. Sie hat uns alles zu verdanken und sie würde alles für diese Familie tun. Sie ist nicht von der geringsten Wahrscheinlichkeit belastet. Der Moment, in dem sie die Kunstkammer betrat und verstanden hat, was wir hier zu erreichen suchen, da konnte ich einen fast schon religiösen Eifer in ihren Augen erkennen. Wenn doch Kristine nur auf eine ähnliche Weise reagiert hätte._

 _Wenn ich ehrlich bin, Sam ist die Tochter, die ich mir immer gewünscht hatte. Warum nur muss das Schicksal mich derart verspotten?_

Die Handschrift ist auf der gesamten Seite verwoben mit dem Bild einer Motte, die in einem Netz gefangen sitzt, sowie einer großen Spinne, die gerade im Begriff ist, sich aus einer der unteren Ecken zu nähern.

Und als nächstes haben wir da noch einen Eintrag vom fünften Juni, 2013 gefunden. Dieser hier zeigt hauptsächlich eine weitere Zeichnung eines drolligen Schmetterlings, anthropomorphisiert wie eine von Kates putzigen Comicfiguren. Und obwohl er Doktorhut und eine passende Toga trägt, stehen seine übergroßen Kulleraugen in verschiedene Richtungen ab, als wäre er nicht gerade der hellste.

 _Armes Mädchen. Sie wird denken, sie hätte es sich verdient._

 _Ich schätze mal, das hat sie sogar in gewisser Weise, wenn auch garantiert nicht mit diesen Noten._

 _Arcadia Bay heißt Sie wieder einmal willkommen, Miss Caulfield._

Geht's denn bitte noch etwas unheimlicher? Na ja, schon. Als nächstes kommt nämlich noch dieser Eintrag über Kate, mit all seinen abscheulichen Implikationen, und dann, kurz danach, die Zeichnung eines Sonnenuntergangs auf See, unten am Strand. Und wo die Sonne normalerweise sein müsste, ist nichts als ein schiefer Schmutzfleck. Der Meereshorizont ist eine Verkettung aus Worten, die sich über die gesamte Länge der sanften Linie der Wellen zieht.

 _Mein Sohn liegt nun in einem namenlosen Grab._

 _Um Wahrscheinlichkeit Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen / Wurde die Begabung in seinem Blute sein Untergang._

 _Er leistete seinen Beitrag / Er leidet nicht mehr._

 _Möge seine rastlose Seele im Tod finden / Den Frieden, den wir ihm nie vorsehen konnten._

 _Der kranke kleine Mann soll ihm schon bald nachfolgen._

 _Für ihn wird es nur Schmerzen geben._

Auch der Leuchtturm auf der rechten Seite besteht ausschließlich aus kleinen Worten, die sich unzählbar oft in seinen Konturen wiederholen. _Dies ist das Opfer, das wir erbringen, ist dies ist das Opfer, das wir erbringen, ist dies ist das Opfer,_ und so weiter und so weiter.

Der Rest des Tagebuchs ist voll mit abstrakten Kritzeleien und verworrenen Mustern, die Art, die man manchmal bei Langeweile nebenbei vor sich hinschmiert. Hin und wieder scheinen sie zumindest darauf abzuzielen, eine tiefere Bedeutung zu tragen, aber dann doch wieder nicht ganz. Die einzigen kohärenten Worte, die wir sonst noch finden konnten, sind irgendwo in der Mitte des Buchs. _Auf einmal ist dies ganz und gar nicht mehr so komisch_ , ist alles, was sie sagen.

Chloes letzter Bissen verschwindet gerade noch ihn ihrem schwarzen, unersättlichen Dämonenschlund. Ich bin noch immer mit meiner eigenen Mahlzeit beschäftigt, denn ich besitze noch tatsächliche Tischmanieren.

„Also," beginnt sie mit vollem Mund, während sie ihren Schoß mit aller Macht der Servietten von der Feindesmacht der Krümel-Invasoren befreit.

„Also?"

„Also… diese Frau spinnt total."

„Jup."

„Das ist zum Teil echt starker Tobak da drin."

„Oh ja."

„Dianne Prescott. Völlig durchgeknallt oder perfides Superhirn?"

„Warum nicht gleich alle beide?"

„Ich nehme also an, dass wir jetzt zu einhundert Prozent in diese Kunstkammer einbrechen müssen, hab' ich Recht?"

„So ziemlich."

„Welche Uhrzeit? Du solltest noch 'nen ausreichenden Puffer haben, damit du dich in die Vergangenheit flüchten kannst, falls was passieren sollte. Könnte ja sein, dass da drin schon jemand nur darauf wartet, dass du plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts aufploppst."

Ich nehme noch was voraussichtlich vorerst mein letzter Bissen sein wird. Mein Appetit hat sich ziemlich schnell in Rauch aufgelöst, als mir erstmals so richtig bewusstgeworden war, was genau da eigentlich in diesem Tagebuch geschrieben steht. „Mihernach, schirka?"

„Klingt gut." Sie kramt in meiner Tasche und findet die Thermoskanne, schüttelt sie versuchshalber jedoch inhaltsleer in der Hand. „Wir könnten dir auch noch mehr besorgen."

„Bäh. Hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich das mal sage, aber noch ein Tropfen Kaffee und ich muss kotzen."

„Na gut. Dann halt Red Bull oder sowas?"

„Igitt. Hab' ich etwa angefangen, das Zeug zu trinken?"

„Nö, ich kann nur sehen, wie dir die Augen zufallen, ist alles." Sie spielt mit dem Knäuel Alufolie und Servietten in ihrer Hand, bevor sie es gezielt in Richtung des Abfalleimers am Straßenrand in der Nähe wirft. Sie verfehlt. „Wie viele Stunden bist du jetzt schon wieder auf den Beinen seit diesem winz-Nickerchen heute Nachmittag?"

Ich verpacke meine Pita wieder sorgfältig und lege sie für später beiseite. „Keine Ahnung, achtzehn? Schwierig den Überblick zu behalten. Lässt du das jetzt etwa einfach so da liegen?"

Chloe verdreht die Augen und erhebt nur schwerfällig den Hintern, um ihren Abfall ordnungsgemäß dorthin zu befördern, wo er hingehört. Sie macht extra großes Aufhebens um die ganze Aktion, wie sie das Knäuel demonstrativ aus Schulterhöhe in den Eimer plumpsen lässt, dann kehrt sie wieder zurück an meine Seite. „Du hättest mehr schlafen sollen, du verdammter Hippie. Ich schwör' dir, ich werd' ausrasten, wenn du mir ausgerechnet zum beschissensten Zeitpunkt aus den Latschen kippen solltest."

Sie ist goldig genug, dass sie mich sogar fürs Erste von diesem bescheuerten Tagebuch ablenkt. „Ich komm' schon klar, Chloe." Ich streichle ihr Bein und sie nimmt meine Hand sofort in die ihre. „Machst du dir immer so viele Sorgen?"

„Nein, ich hab' da nur…"

„Du weißt genau, dass ich vorsichtig sein werde, und zur Not hab' ich ja noch dich, die auf mich aufpasst. Ich gehe schon keine unnötigen Risiken ein. Wir müssen sowas hier doch schon dutzende Male gemacht haben, oder?"

„Schon, und ich hab' mir zuvor auch schon immer voll die Sorgen um dich gemacht wie das allergrößte Heullieschen. Aber heute ist noch schlimmer. Du bist nicht richtig… du weißt schon, kampferprobt oder sowas. Vielleicht musst du ja—ich weiß auch nicht, irgendwas Drastisches tun, wenn du verstehst—und wer weiß, wenn du nur einen kurzen Augenblick zu lange zögern solltest, dann wäre das schon alles, was es braucht, damit ich dich für immer verliere."

Kacke. Ich fühle mich schrecklich, es zuzugeben, aber… BetaMax sollte trotz allem doch noch Recht behalten. Es fühlt sich fantastisch an, zu wissen, dass jemand so cooles wie Chloe sich so sehr um mein Wohlergehen sorgt.

Du bist eine abscheuliche Person, Max Caulfield.

Ich setzte ein freches Grinsen auf. „Du brauchst dir um überhaupt nichts Sorgen zu machen, meine Sonne. Ich bin unsterblich, schon vergessen?"

„Oh ja, super, das ist ja _so_ beruhigend."

Ich lehne mich näher an sie heran. „Hör zu, falls es wirklich hart auf hart kommen sollte… dann werde ich schon nicht zögern. Das verspreche ich dir, Chloe. Ich weiß, was auf dem Spiel steht."

Sie drückt meine Hand extra liebevoll und küsst meine Finger als Antwort. Wir sitzen eine Weile lang einfach nur da, Seite an Seite, in Stille, und leisten uns gegenseitig Gesellschaft, während unsere Gedanken den infernalischen Machenschaften der Prescotts einen Sinn abzuringen versuchen. Als sie endlich wieder zu sprechen beginnt, ist Chloes murmelnd warme Stimme ein Echo der stetig widerhallenden Worte in meinem Kopf.

„Sie haben dafür gesorgt, dass du auf Blackwell angenommen wurdest."

„Und ich dachte, ich hätte einfach nur Schwein gehabt…"

Ich erinnere mich noch perfekt an die erleichterte Vorfreude, als ich die gute Nachricht vor Monaten mit viel zu vielen Großbuchstaben in meinem Tagebuch verewigt habe. Sogar als ich noch in Seattle war… wussten sie über alles Bescheid. Sie wussten, dass ich es sein würde…

Mein persönlicher Ehrgeiz hätte an dieser Stelle ganz schöne Schrammen bekommen, wenn ich diesen blöden Wettbewerb damals in der anderen Zeitlinie nicht gewonnen hätte und mich die Leute nicht auch noch mit einer lächerlichen Menge an Lobpreisungen überschüttet hätten. Immerhin kann ich so mit Gewissheit davon ausgehen, dass zumindest mein künstlerisches Talent als Fotografin nicht komplett wertlos war, denn das können mir die Prescotts nun wirklich nicht auch noch vorgegaukelt haben. Oder? Nein, bestimmt nicht.

„Sie haben ihren _Sohn_ sterben lassen, Max. Sie haben einfach dabei zugesehen, wie es passiert. Warum? Wozu? Was zur Hölle könnte ihnen denn so viel wert gewesen sein? Ich meine, natürlich weiß ich, dass er sich niemals besonders liebeswert gezeigt hat, aber… Scheiße."

„Wir werden das schon noch rauskriegen. Mit etwas Hoffnung…"

Wie viel jener allerersten Woche mag wohl ihr Werk gewesen sein? Wie viel seitdem, wie viel schon davor? Ich hatte mir wieder und wieder eingeredet, dass Schicksal nichts als ein Resultat unserer Entscheidungen sei. Wie viele meiner Entscheidungen mögen gelenkt gewesen sein von ihrer Vorsehung? Sie hatten vor, mich aufzugreifen, sobald ich nach Seattle flüchtete. Was war ihr Plan in jener Realität, die ich vernichtete? War ich auch dort „Bluewings Erkorene"?

Nichts ergibt einen Sinn. Als wolle man ein Kreuzworträtsel lösen, bei dem noch die Hälfte aller Wörter fehlten, alles, was es mir gibt, ist entnervte Frustration. Ich werde nur noch angepisster, je länger ich darüber nachdenke—mir bleibt nur noch zu hoffen, dass sich uns die Antworten bis zum Ende dieser Nacht ergeben. Oder umgekehrt…

Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass Chloe während meiner gedanklichen Ausschweifungen die ganze Zeit laut mit sich selber gesprochen hat, wie sie ganz ähnliche Fragen in die kühle Nachtluft hinausposaunt, ohne Antwort, und in ihrem Kopf dieselben rhetorischen Kreise rennt, ohne Ende.

„'Tschuldige, aber könnten wir fürs erste einfach mal… nicht über irgendwas davon reden?"

Sie sieht mich einen Augenblick lang an. „Bei dir alles in Ordnung?"

„Schon, ich bin bloß… irgendwie genervt von dem Ganzen. Ich bin jetzt stundenlang mit dir durch diese bescheuerte Villa gestapft, mit nichts als Ausbeute als dieses bekloppte Tagebuch, und jetzt im Moment…" Ich atme lang und schwer ein und aus und lasse mich gegen ihre Seite sinken. Wie aus Reflex wirf sie einen Arm um mich, die Geste so blind und natürlich und selbstverständlich wie ein Herzschlag. „…will ich einfach nur für 'ne Weile wieder runterkommen. Ich will nicht denken. Nur für ein paar Minuten."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort hält sie mich. Ich will nichts als sie an meiner Seite und mein Hirn abschalten. Sie versteht es. Sie versteht mich immer.

Ihre Lippen ruhen auf meinem Nacken. Ihr Atem in meinem Haar. Wellen rauschen kraftvoll vorwärts gegen den Strand in der Dunkelheit ganz in der Nähe, ehe sich ihr schäumendes Nass kräuselnd zurückzieht über den glitzernden Sand im Mondschein. Sie wiegt mich sanft, eins mit dem stetigen Vor und Zurück der salzigen Brandung. Chloe ist die See und ich versinke in ihrer Wärme. Ich gebe mich dem Heben und Senken ihrer Brust und dem fortwährenden Rhythmus ihres Atems in meinem Haar vollständig hin. Auf… und ab. Vor… und—

„Max."

„Mmm."

„Ich darf dich nicht einschlafen lassen."

„Tu' ich nich'…"

„Du pennst mir grade sowas von weg."

„Kann gar nich'… zu viele Kaffees."

„Sag das mal unserem kleinen Dornröschen hier drüben. Wach auf oder ich kitzel dich, meine letzte Warnung."

„Nnnh…"

„Nicht gleich beleidigt sein. Du musst wachbleiben, Max."

„Dann sprich mit mir, erzähl mir Zeugs."

Sie gluckst leicht über meine geistreiche Lösung. „Wovon willst du, dass ich dir erzähle?"

„Weiß nich'. Was immer dir so in den Sinn kommt."

„Zum Teufel auch, immer muss ich hier die ganze Arbeit übernehmen…"

Sie wird einen Moment lang still. Dann kann ich spüren, wie sich ein erneutes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen anbahnt.

„Während der Jahre, die wir voneinander getrennt waren… da hab' ich mir häufig vorgestellt, du würdest mich anrufen."

„Oh mein Gott, ich hab' doch kein depri Zeugs gemeint."

„Du hast gesagt, was immer mir in den Sinn kommt! Das hast du jetzt davon."

„Is' ja gut, in Ordnung…"

„Am Anfang… da hab' ich es noch beinahe erwartet, weißt du? Manchmal hab' ich mich einfach auf die Treppe gehockt und darauf gehofft, dass das Telefon läutet, nur um dann praktisch auszuflippen, wenn tatsächlich mal irgendjemand angerufen hat und ich dachte, es wärst vielleicht du. Sogar Jahre später noch hab' ich immer wieder mein Handy auf neue Nachrichten gecheckt oder meine E-Mails abgerufen oder in den Briefkasten geschaut mit dem permanenten Gedanken im Hinterkopf, _vielleicht hat sie mir ja was geschrieben_. Ich glaube, ich hab' sogar irgendwann mal geträumt, du hättest mir tatsächlich 'nen Brief geschrieben. Und danach war ich jedes Mal wieder 'ne ganze Weile lang total niedergeschlagen und bitter."

„Willst du mir jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden? Wenn ja, dann hast du damit nämlich vollen Erfolg."

„Nein, nein, hör mich zuerst an. Ich hatte mir nämlich schon das ganze Gespräch in meinem Kopf vorgestellt und durchdacht, musst du wissen. Es hat natürlich immer etwas variiert je nach meinem derzeitigen Angepisstheitsgrad im jeweiligen Moment, aber im Kern ist es immer dasselbe geblieben. Ich hätte dir erstmal so richtig die Hölle heißgemacht und du wärst einfach wie immer dein übliches knuffiges Selbst gewesen und dann hätte ich dir widerwillig vergeben. Und genau hier liegt der Punkt: Ich hätte dir _immer_ vergeben. Ich dachte mir nur grade, wie komisch es doch irgendwie ist, dass die Vorstellung, deine Freundschaft zurückzuweisen, niemals auch nur eine Option für mich war. Ich wollte dich so unbedingt wieder zurück."

„Warte hier immer noch auf den Teil, an dem ich mich nicht wie das letzte Arschloch fühle."

„Es ist nur—praktisch alles hat mich an dich erinnert, alles um mich herum war mit der ein oder anderen Erinnerung an dich verbunden. Das war auch der Hauptgrund, weshalb ich mein Zimmer so sehr verunstalten musste. Erst nachdem du fort warst, ist mir aufgefallen, wie sehr mein ganzes Leben sich bloß darum gedreht hatte, mit dir abzuhängen. Ohne dich schien mir alles plötzlich so… bedeutungslos."

„Oh nein, Chloe…"

„Ganz besonders in der Nacht, manchmal, da dachte ich die ganze Zeit nur an dich. Ich hab' mich unter der Decke zusammengerollt und ganz allein vor mich hin geweint und immer wieder deinen Namen geflüstert, nur ganz leise. Einfach nur… deinen Namen, wieder und wieder."

„Oh je, echt jetzt?"

„Ja, da war ich also, in der Hoffnung, meine alte Freundin würde vielleicht von Zeit zu Zeit mal an mich denken. Meine allerbeste Freundin, die ihr Schicksal in der großen Stadt gesucht hat und mich im letzten Kaff irgendwo im Nirgendwo veröden hat lassen. Ich hab' ein altes Bild von dir an die Wand gehängt und mich jeden Tag bei Sonnenaufgang davor hingekniet—hab' mir die Klamotten vom Leib gerissen und geheult und geweint vor Verzweiflung deine Stimme noch ein letztes Mal hören zu dürfen, zum Himmel hab' ich hinauf gefleht, ‚Max! Max, warum nur! Warum hast du mich verlasssähn!'"

An irgendeiner Stelle während ihrer Erzählung wird mein inniges Mitgefühl zu zweifelndem Argwohn. Ich drehe mich in ihren Armen und sehe zu ihr auf. Sie versucht es gar nicht erst zu verbergen: Es ist das absolut unverschämteste, breite Grinsen, das ich jemals auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen habe.

„Du Arsch!" Ich schubse sie grob. Chloe kippt rückwärts gegen die Windschutzscheibe und lacht mich unverhohlen aus voller Kehle aus. „Ich hab' dir jedes Wort geglaubt, es hat schrecklich angefühlt!"

Sie lacht weiter. Ich glaube, sie versucht noch zu sagen, dass sie es nicht fassen kann, dass ich darauf reingefallen bin und dass ich echt mal endlich darüber hinwegkommen sollte, doch sie bekommt die Worte einfach nicht heraus. „Hör auf zu lachen, das is' echt nich' lustig!"

Warum nur hatte ich geglaubt, so etwas zu sagen könnte jemals funktionieren? Welch eine unvorhersehbare Überraschung, es feuert sie nur noch mehr an. Die angestaute Hitze in meinen Wangen macht mich noch bald im Dunkeln leuchten…

„Na warte, das kriegst du sowas von zurück."

Sie will lachen? Wart's du nur ab, dir werde ich helfen. Ich knie mich über ihren Schoß und attackiere ihren erstbesten Schwachpunkt.

Sie spannt sich unter mir an in einer plötzlichen Panik. „Wah, ne…nei…neiiin!" _Jetzt_ ist sie atemlos vor Lachen, als ich sie unaufhörlich und erbarmungslos, wie ich bin, wieder und wieder in die Seiten unter den Armen piekse. Ich habe ihre Front weit offen und unbewacht erwischt, mit dem Überraschungselement auf meiner Seite, doch selbst noch in ihrer völlig überstützen und unkoordinierten Verteidigung wendet sich schnell das Blatt, als sie meine Hände packt und mich ohne Probleme an Ort und Stelle festhält. Ihr Bauch bebt noch immer und wir tauschen einen kurzen Blick aus. Sie besitzt die Chloe-typische Unverfrorenheit und wirft mir wieder dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen ins Gesicht. Stimmt leider. Es ist offensichtlich, dass ich diesen Krieg unmöglich gewinnen kann, sie ist einfach viel zu schnell und viel zu stark für mich lahmen Schwächling und das weiß sie auch.

Zu dumm nur für sie, dass ich schummeln kann…

Mit der kürzesten aller Zeitreisen entgehen meine Hände ihrem bombenfesten Griff und eröffnen mir die perfekte Gelegenheit für einen allesvernichtenden Frontalangriff. Sie kann nicht vorrausahnen, was sie buchstäblich nicht kommen sieht.

„Was zum—Ah, _was_! Du schummelst, nein, das is' _Schummeln!_ "

Ihre Sprache geht mit ihren Lachern unter und verkommt zu einzelnen, unverständlichen Wortfetzen sowie ein paar schrillen Kreischern. Sie versucht noch, Dinge zu sagen wie _Das ist ja so unfair_ und _das kriegst du zurück_ , doch in Wahrheit sind ihre Worte nichts weiter als ein fremdländischen Kauderwelsch vom Planeten Lachgesicht, während ihre Arme konstant in der Gegend herumfuchteln und dabei doch nur leere Luft erwischen, denn ich bin stets schon wieder lange fort. An irgendeiner Stelle schwenkt sie schließlich die weiße Fahne und ergibt sich einfach meinen fortwährenden Attacken. „Ihh… gehp… auuf!"

Endlich, nach all den Wochen und Monaten selbstmörderischen Kampfes und wackeren Standhaltens wird es mir alles sonnenklar: Kitzelkriege zu gewinnen ist der eigentliche, wahre Grund, weshalb ich diese Kräfte besitze.

Sie kann von Glück reden, dass ich eine gnädige Siegerin bin. Ihren Kopf zurückgeworfen, ihr ganzer Körper unter mir bebt noch immer vor erschöpfter, feuriger Energie, und ich bin im Augenblick schwer überfragt, ob es jemals zuvor eine Situation gab, in der sie noch wunderschöner anzusehen war als in diesem einen Augenblick. Ich grinse auf sie herab, lasse mich anstecken von ihrem befreiten, atemlosen Lachen.

Halte diesen Moment auf ewig wach in deiner Erinnerung.

Wenn ich doch nur meine… ha, Moment mal.

Während des Zeitstillstands, krame ich in meiner Tasche nach meiner Kamera und richte mich etwas unsicher auf der schiefen und auch ein wenig rutschigen Motorhaube auf. Ich gehe noch einige wenige Sekundenbruchteile rückwärts in der Zeit, ihr Haar weht zurück zu einem bildschönen Rahmen um ihr wunderhübsches, engelsgleiches Gesicht, in dem sich das Mondlicht dieser sternenklaren Nacht in ihren freudentränenbenetzen Lidern widerspiegelt.

Ich fühle, wie mir für eine Sekunde lang der Atem stockt ob ihres Antlitzes. Das ist… grandios. Sie ist einfach traumhaft schön, mir fehlen die Worte. Wenn dies nicht die Mühe der Absolut-Zeitlupe wert ist, dann ist es auch sonst nichts auf dieser Welt.

Ich drücke den Auslöser ohne die Zeit aus ihrem Bann zu entlassen. Ich habe nie zuvor ein Foto gesehen, welches ich zwischen den Dimensionen geschossen habe. Nur für den Fall, dass es nicht richtig funktionieren sollte, ziehe ich das Bild schnell aus dem Ausgabeschlitz und mache die Kamera gleich wieder bereit für den nächsten Schuss. Ich betätige den Auslöser erneut, sobald die Zeit normal weiterläuft.

Während ich so mit der Kamera in Händen über ihr knie, lacht sie noch gemächlich zu Ende, ihr Zwerchfell ein fortwährendes Trommelfeuer. Sie liegt zurück, unbekümmert, unverletzlich und ganz und gar von mir geplättet. „Du bist so eine fiese Schummlerin," beschuldigt sie mich zwischen schweren, immer langsamer werdenden Atemzügen.

„Das wird dir eine Lehre sein, dich mit der Zeitreise-Meister-Max anzulegen." Sie zieht mich zu ihr hinunter, drückt meine Knie unter mir weg und fängt mich auf, sobald sie unter mir nachgeben. „Woah, pass auf die Kamera—"

Sie nimmt sie mir geschwind aus den Händen, pflückt noch das zweite Foto heraus und lässt sie dann leicht neben uns auf die Decke plumpsen. Ich lande praktisch direkt auf ihr drauf, das erste Foto eingeklemmt zwischen unseren Oberkörpern. Mit einer Hand an meiner Hüfte hält sich mich in Position, mit der anderen in meinem Nacken führt sie meine Lippen zielsicher den ihren entgegen. Während wir uns küssen, kann ich noch immer ihre atemlose Heiterkeit unter mir beben spüren.

„Du fiese Schummlerin," wiederholt sie wieder, „warum belohne ich dich auch noch dafür?"

„Du hast dich über mich lustig gemacht, warum belohne ich _dich_?"

„Weil ich einfach unwiderstehlich bin." Sie küsst mich erneut. Ich küsse sie zurück, wieder und wieder.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie es vielleicht nur als Scherz gemeint hatte, doch so oder so liegt nichts als Wahrheit in ihren Worten. Ganz genau so muss sich auch eine Drogenabhängigkeit anfühlen. Ich kann einfach nicht genug von ihr kriegen.

Ich rutsche seitwärts von ihr herunter, unsere Körper noch immer so dicht aneinandergepresst, als wären sie eins. Ein Herz und eine Seele. Sie hält das Foto hoch und sieht es sich an. Derweil habe ich nur Augen für sie. Das sprachlose ehrfürchtige Blinzeln in ihrem Gesicht ist die allerhöchste Form der Lobpreisung, die mir jemals irgendjemand zuteilwerden ließ.

„Wow."

„Genau dasselbe habe ich mir auch gedacht, als ich dich so gesehen habe. Ich bringe noch das erste Foto hervor und wir vergleichen die beiden Bilder nebeneinander. Tatsächlich sind sie nahezu identisch herausgekommen, aber dennoch mit einigen subtilen Unterschieden. Ein hauchzartes Glühen umgibt ihre Konturen, ein ätherischer Glanzschleier hier und da im Hintergrund. Farben, die ein einfaches Polaroid unter gewöhnlichen Umständen niemals einzufangen in der Lage wäre.

Ich starre gebannt auf ihr Abbild, beinahe wie hypnotisiert. Es ist nicht nur die ganz offensichtliche Ausstrahlung ihrer Schönheit und Anmut, auch wenn ich sie aus diesem Grund alleine für ganze Stunden ohne Ende angaffen könnte. Ihrem Antlitz entspringt auch eine begeisterte und unbefangen stürmische Lebenskraft, die nicht aus unserer Existenz—nicht aus dieser Realität zu stammen scheint. Ein gestohlener Augenblick puren, gleißenden Tageslichts inmitten einer schwarz tosenden Sturmfront.

Sie lehnt sich mit einer Wange gegen meinen Kopf. „Falls diese Sache mit der Superheldenkarriere am Ende doch nicht hinhauen sollte, kannst du deine Kraft zumindest noch dafür benutzen, die genialsten Fotos zu schießen, die die Welt jemals gesehen hat."

„Bin mir ziemlich sicher, das war ohnehin von Anfang an der ganze Gedanke dahinter." Ich spiele nebenher mit dem neuen Ring an ihrem Finger. Ich mag voreingenommen sein, doch ich finde, er steht ihr mehr als nur gut. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Ah, Mist." Sie zieht ihr Handy aus der Tasche. „Fast zehn. Wegen dir hab' ich doch tatsächlich beinahe wieder vergessen, warum wir nochmal überhaupt hier sind. Lass und besser das Zeug einpacken."

„Vielleicht passiert es ja diesmal nicht."

„Klar, sicher doch. Gerade du solltest es wohl besser wissen. Auf geht's, wir können ja von mir aus den Rücksitz freimachen und dann da weiterkuscheln, du unverschämte Schummlerin."

Was soll ich dagegen noch sagen? Sie weiß halt, wie sie mich zu motivieren hat. Das hübschere der beiden Fotos landet in meiner Hosentasche (weil sie darauf besteht) und das andere in der ihren. Die Decke wird zusammengelegt, der Rest unserer Getränke noch schnell auf ex geleert und die Kamera in meiner Umhängetasche verstaut. Wir sitzen kaum eine Minute aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Autorücksitz, als schon das erste Korn _pock_ gegen die Windschutzscheibe macht. Wir beobachten in immer lauter werdender Stille, wie der Hagelschauer rasch anschwillt zu einem voll ausgewachsenen, ungebrochenen Sturm.

Sie hält mich nur noch etwas fester und vergräbt ihre Nase in meinem Haar. „Ist irgendwie, als säße man—"

„Inner Waschanlage?"

„Ha, genau. Schon mal gesagt, was?"

„Jupp."

Genau wie zuvor auch senken sich unsere Stimmen instinktiv zu einem fast schon andächtigen Ton, wie zwei Flüchtlinge, kauernd im Luftschutzbunker, während draußen der Krieg tobt. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, da es unser Auto trifft, ist das Eis der Hagelkörner bereits fast wieder geschmolzen. Die Fenster sind nichts als schlierige Ströme aus Wasser, als hätte sich die See erhoben aus ihrem Bett, darauf aus, uns gänzlich zu verschlingen…

„Wie viel von dem, was gerade alles passiert ist, war nur eine Wiederholung?"

„Oh, gar nichts davon. Jeder einzelne Moment ganz neu. Sogar das hier: Vorhin waren wir noch auf den Vordersitzen und haben uns über irgendwelchen Quatsch unterhalten."

Schon allein über das Gefühl ihrer Hände und Arme um meinen Körper sowie der Kadenz ihres Atems kann ich spüren, dass sie gerade versucht, die richtigen Worte zu finden, um mir irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Ich weiß, ich sollte nicht so egoistisch sein auf diese Weise," beginnt sie schließlich. Dann bleibt sie still.

„Aber?"

„Aber… ich würde gerne behalten, was gerade passiert ist. Ich will mich daran erinnern können. Ich weiß, es wird immer wieder neue Erinnerungen geben, die wir gemeinsam machen können, und jeder einzelne Moment davon ist etwas Besonderes und du hast womöglich nicht mal eine andere Wahl, wenn—"

„Chloe, natürlich. Du brauchst dich nicht mal vor mir zu erklären oder dich zu entschuldigen, ich mein's ehrlich."

„Aber ich _bitte_ dich ja auch gar nicht erst darum. Ich will nur… ich denke hier nur laut nach. Ich werd' immer noch ganz genauso angepisst sein, wenn du meinetwegen unnötige Risiken eingehen solltest, also wenn du aus irgendeinem Grund gezwungen sein solltest, die Zeit über zehn Uhr hinaus zurückzudrehen, dann tust du das gefälligst auch und zögerst nicht eine Sekunde lang, verstanden?"

„Ich versteh's schon, Chloe, ist schon gut. Ich versteh' dich sogar haargenau. Ich will diese Erinnerungen ja ganz genauso mit dir teilen. Wie wär's wenn ich ganz einfach erst um eins reingehe, nur für den Fall? Wir könnten uns ja zum Beispiel nochmal unser Two Whales Abenteuervideo angucken oder so."

„Solange du mir dabei nicht wegpennst…"

„Du hast doch bisher auch schon großartige Arbeit geleistet, mich wach zu halten, ich glaube an dich." Ich schenke ihr ein möglichst süßes Lächeln, das sie nicht sehen kann. „Ich meine, wenn eine Sache gibt, in der du Weltmeisterin bist, dann ist es eine unverbesserliche Nervensäge zu sein."

„Oh-ho-ho, wirklich? Ich habe irgendwie so ein Gefühl, ich werde dich schon sehr bald in dieser wagemutigen These bestätigen," sagt sie und kneift mich dabei fest genug in den Po, um mich auffahren zu machen.

„Aua!"

„Ich warne dich, junges Fräulein. Der nächste wird ein eiskalter Nippeldreher, wenn du weiter so unverschämt zu mir sein solltest."

„Is' ja gut, is' ja gut…"

Die Stimmung draußen wird nur noch lauter und wahnwitziger. Ich kann es nicht leugnen, ich hätte in dieser Situation wahrscheinlich ziemliche Angst, wenn ich hier ganz für mich alleine wäre. Fühlt sich an wie eine gottverdammte Sintflut da draußen.

Chloe küsst meinen Hinterkopf als könne sie meine Gedanken lesen. Oder vielleicht hat sie auch nur (berechtigterweise) ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen der fiesen, hinterhältigen Kneifattacke. „Ich frage mich, ob David wohl grade aus dem Fenster sieht und schon für eine mögliche Evakuierung vorausplant. Würde mir vielleicht ersparen, ihm die ganze Angelegenheit erklären zu müssen."

„Du solltest sie ihm trotzdem erklären. Ich vertraue ihm."

„Hrmpf. Mal sehen. Dieser Raymond Trottel macht sich hoffentlich besser auch gleich an die Arbeit. Glaubst du, dass er tatsächlich was bewirken kann?"

„Sollte er schon. Die Nachricht war ziemlich eindeutig. Zur Not kann ich ihm ja morgen nochmal einen Besuch abstatten, falls er kneifen sollte. Das hier ist eine ernste Angelegenheit, dieses Mal wird niemand grundlos sterben müssen, das schwöre ich…"

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung. Lass uns einfach hoffen, dass wir überhaupt nichts weiter tun müssen und sich alles von selber regelt. Nach dem, was letztes Jahr schon passiert ist," sie nickt mit dem Kopf in Richtung Fenster, „wer könnte da sowas noch ignorieren?"

Es ist jetzt schon das dritte Mal heute, das ich durch diese gruselige hagelschauererfüllte Nacht gehe. Und noch immer erfüllt sie mich mit diesem tiefsitzenden Unwohlsein, das ich einfach nicht abzuschütteln vermag. Nur der aller absolut dämlichste Skeptiker könnte dieses Zeichen noch als banale Laune der Natur abtun und nichts weiter Schlimmes befürchten.

„Wir werden schon sichergehen, dass es niemand ignoriert…"

Oh Gott, bitte. Schmetterling Tiergeist Dingens, „Bluewing", wie auch immer ich dich nennen soll. Lass dies das letzte Mal sein, dass ich diesen Sturm durchlebe. Lass diese Nacht gut enden. Lass mich bitte jene Antworten finden, die wir suchen, und diesem Prescott Albtraum ein Ende bereiten.

Und hey, übrigens, während ich schon so ein komisches Gebet oder Wasauchimmer zu dir spreche… und wenn dir zufällig auch mal nach Antworten zu Mute sein sollte, dann verrate mit doch bitte auch gleich, was zur Hölle du eigentlich von mir willst, ja?

Nein? Nichts?

Schon gut. Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt…

* * *

Sarah, die ärmste, hat's schon wieder erwischt. Sie konnte den fiesen Taserangriff diesmal nicht einmal kommen sehen. 'Tschuldige, Sarahlein—aber keine Sorge, die Zuckungen und leichten Schüttelkrämpfe sind nur temporär.

Kombiniere Schlüsselkarte mit Scanner. Die Türen öffnen sich. Ich schlendere gelassen und arglos durch das Portal hindurch, beobachte das zweite Paar Türen zuschnellen und nähere mich ihm, während der Alarm wieder einmal ohrenbetäubend um mich herum losblärrt.

„Aha. Jupp, O.K.," erklingt Chloes elektronisch verzerrte Stimme in meinem Ohr, „ich seh's ein. Keine Ahnung wie zur Hölle ich da hätte durchkommen sollen."

„Wir ergänzen uns gegenseitig durch unsere jeweiligen Stärken," antworte ich, obwohl ich genau weiß, dass sie mich vermutlich nicht hören kann, solange ich nicht gerade ins Mikro schreie.

Wieder zurück, Rückwärts-Zeitlupe und gelassen weiterschlendern. Auf der Innenseite finde ich eine weitere Konsole mit drei einfachen Knöpfen zur Auswahl: AKTIVIEREN, DEAKTIVIEREN und NOTFALL. Auf dieser Seite der Türen befinden sich außerdem stinknormale Türgriffe und –Schlösser.

Ich drücke DEAKTIVIEREN und werde belohnt mit einer kurzen _Alarm deaktiviert_ Nachricht. Unter einigen Schwierigkeiten und mit etwas Kraftaufwand schiebe ich die schweren Türen zu, bis sie einrasten, dann öffne ich sie wieder ganz einfach händisch. Beide Türen schwingen wieder ganz automatisch auf in dem Moment, da ich den Türgriff betätige. „Also schön, so weit, so gut. Hoffentlich."

„Ich sag's dir gleich hier und jetzt, ich werd' die verfickte Bude stürmen, solltest du da nicht mehr rauskommen, nur zu deiner Info. Also bleib mir da drin ja nicht stecken, kapiert?"

„Alles klaro. Ich dreh' die Zeit jetzt wieder zurück, in Ordnung?"

„Viel Glück dabei."

Ich spule zirka siebenundzwanzig Minuten zurück.

„Bin drin," flüstere ich in die Totenstille hinein.

„Heilige Scheiße. Wir haben uns doch grade eben erst zum Abschied geküsst. Du bist echt zu cool für diese Welt. Bist du auch sichergegangen, dass du da wieder rauskommst?"

„Bin ich."

„Ich sag's dir nämlich gleich hier und jetzt, ich werd' die bekackte Bude stürmen, falls du da drin stecken bleibst, nur damit du's weißt. Also komm' mir da gefälligst ja wieder raus, verstanden?"

„Ja doch, ich hab's kapiert. Draußen alles ruhig?"

„Warte kurz. Nachtschalter… Patrouillen…" Stille. „Nix. Alles ruhig. Also auf geht's."

Also gut. Auf geht's. Der erste Blick ins Innere dieser berühmt-berüchtigten Kunstkammer des Schreckens. Der ganze Ort wird beleuchtet vom indirekten, weißen Licht unzähliger etwa Hüfthoher Lampen, die überall gleichmäßig verteilt zu stehen scheinen. Die Lampenschirme sind in einer Weise abgewinkelt, dass sie wirklich ausschließlich den exquisit weißen Marmorboden bestrahlen. Die gewölbte Decke ist als Resultat in nahezu komplette Dunkelheit gehüllt, jedes einzelne Kunstwerk der Galerie liegt in einem zwielichtigen Halbschatten, der die gesamte Halle zu beherrschen scheint. Sie ist größer als ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte, durch elegant geschnitzte Holztrennwände sektionsweise unterteil in mehrere verschiedene Bereiche. Die vorgesehenen Pfade und Sackgassen, die ich von hier aus schon erkennen kann, sind angeordnet wie ein verschlungenes Labyrinth. In jeder Sektion finden sich sowohl Skulpturen als auch gerahmte Gemälde und Fotografien—keine Ahnung welchem System sie dabei folgen mögen—von hier aus sind die Details auch nur schwer zu erkennen in der nahezu vollständigen Dunkelheit.

Irgendetwas verrät mir, dies ist keine Kunstgalerie zur Ausstellung wertvoller Sammlerstücke und teurer Werke großer Namen.

„Das… sind… 'n ganzer Scheißhaufen potthässlicher Lampen," meldet sich Chloe kennerisch zu Wort. „Ich nehme mal an, die Prescotts scheren sich ein Dreck um ihre Stromrechnung. Ganz zu schweigen von Umweltschutz."

„Es ist so still hier. Macht mich Zähneklappern."

„Keine Sorge. Ich bin bei dir."

Vor mir habe ich die Auswahl aus den ersten drei Sektionen. Ich nähere mich der nächstliegenden. Neben meinen langsamen Atemzügen sind die leisen Schritte meiner leichten Turnschuhe das einzige, was diese Totenstille in der ganzen Halle durchbricht.

 _𐌔𐌐𐌄𐌊𐌕𐌓𐌀_ , steht groß auf einem Schild direkt vor mir, und direkt darunter _Spectra_. Offenbar eine Übersetzung, welche Sprache auch immer das sein mag. Automatische Lichter erwachen zum Leben in dem Moment, da ich mich nähere, sie beleuchten jedes einzelne Ausstellungsstück dieses Abschnitts der Galerie.

„Bhoa. Na gut."

Die meisten der Lampen strahlen in demselben uniformen, weißen Licht, das in jeder typischen Kunstgalerie zu finden ist, doch manche Werke werden auch von anderen Farbtönen erleuchtet oder ihr Lichtkegel ist gezielt nur einen bestimmten Bereich des Objekts gerichtet. Im Zentrum dieser Sektion befindet sich die stilisierte Skulptur eines goldbraunen Luchses, majestätisch aufgebaut auf seinem felsähnlichen Sockel, raffiniert gestaltete Züge in Gesicht und Fell lassen ihn nahezu lebensecht wirken; ihm in die geschlitzten Katzenaugen zu sehen, fühlt sich beinahe so an, als starre er zurück, bereit zum Sprung. Ich bewege mich zum nächst gelegenen Gemälde, der Darstellung eines gewaltigen Grizzlybären auf einer ovalen Rohholzscheibe. Halb aufgerichtet auf seinen Hinterbeinen, seine Vorderpranken bedrohlich ausgestreckt, als stünde er kurz davor, sein hilfloses Opfer vor sich zu zerfleischen. _Stärke des Bären_ , heißt es auf dem Schildchen Unterhalb. Und zwischen Glas und Gemälde geklemmt ist das Foto eines Mannes mit bronzefarbener Haut und kohlrabenschwarzem Haar. _Sergio DaSilva_ steht neben seinem Kopf geschrieben. Eindeutig Dianne Prescotts Handschrift.

Das nächste Bild daneben ist beschildert mit _Dem Menschen ein Wolf_. Es ist ein kleines Ölgemälde einer dunklen Höhle. In der stockfinsteren Schwärze des Baus ist nichts zu sehen als ein Paar finster dreinblickender, goldener Augen sowie die Andeutung einer Reihe weiß gefletschter Fangzähne. Und neben dem Werk angebracht ein gut erleuchtetes und nüchtern in Szene gesetztes Foto, als wäre es nur irgendein Passfoto: Volles, schwarzes Haar, leicht gelockt um ein schmales, etwas spitz zulaufendes Gesicht mit scharfkantigen Zügen. _Helen Briar_ , lautet die Beschriftung.

„So sieht sie also aus. Ich hab' sie mir die ganze Zeit völlig anders vorgestellt."

„Oh, Scheiße, Max. Das sind sowas von die ganzen anderen Freaks mit Superkräften. Los, fang an, Fotos zu machen."

Ich hole mein Handy hervor und mache mich an die Arbeit. „Dir ist schon klar, dass dieses ‚Freaks mit Superkräften' ganz schön abwertend und beleidigend klingt, findest du nicht?"

„Alter, das ist aber doch _haargenau_ was ihr auch seid. Ist doch eine adäquate Bezeichnung."

„Mh-mh, klar."

 _Doppelzüngigkeit der Natter._ _Marion Cook._

 _Hörner des Bison. Carlo & Remi Laurent._

 _Fuchs im Bau. Patrick Sullivan._

Die technische und stilistische Vielfalt aller Werke ist beeindruckend. Entweder unsere gute alte Mrs. Prescott ist eine ebenso begnadete wie vielseitig bewanderte Künstlerin oder aber an dieser Sammlung haben mehr als nur eine Person mitgewirkt. Vermutlich liegt die Wahrheit irgendwo dazwischen.

Dem nächsten Bild wurde kein Titel zugeordnet. Es ist nicht einmal ein Gemälde, sondern das Schwarz-Weiß-Foto einer jungen Hirschkuh. Sie liegt tot auf der Straße—auf den ersten Blick scheint es noch, als sei sie von einem Auto angefahren worden, doch es sind weder Blut noch gebrochene Glieder zu erkennen. Das arme Ding sieht aus, als würde es ganz friedlich schlafen.

Ich habe schon genug davon gesehen, um eindeutig zu erkennen, dass es sich hierbei um Nathans Werk handelt, keinerlei Zweifel. Und das dazugehörige Foto in der unteren Ecke…

„Max. Unmöglich."

„ _Rachel Amber_ ," lese ich vor. Und Dianne muss irgendwann später in Klammern _(nicht länger)_ unter den Namen geschrieben haben. Es fühlt sich nicht richtig an, die Worte laut auszusprechen.

„Nein, unmöglich war Rachel auch so ein Tiergeister-Dingens."

„Ist dir jemals irgendwas Komisches an ihr aufgefallen? In ihrem Verhalten oder so?"

„Es war Rachel, natürlich war sie komisch, aber halt _gut_ -komisch. Alle mochten sie, sie war wie eine Naturgewalt, sie—mh, ja, stimmt vielleicht, ich schätze, das klingt schon irgendwie komisch—aber sie hätte mir sowas krasses bestimmt verraten, ich kann mir unmöglich vorstellen, dass sie so ein Geheimnis für sich behalten hätte."

 _Genau wie sie dir von Frank und Jefferson verraten hatte?_

Ich plappere die Worte schon beinahe aus, wie das dämliche Plappermaul, das ich bin. Behalte deine gehässigen Kommentare über Rachel gefälligst für dich, Max Caulfield. Sie sind nichts als traurige Zeugen deines mangelnden Selbstbewusstseins, und außerdem gehört sich so etwas einfach nicht. Komm zur Hölle endlich drüber hinweg.

„Gut möglich, dass sie es selbst nicht einmal wusste," sage ich stattdessen. „Vielleicht sind manche dieser Kräfte so subtil, dass man nicht genau wissen kann, was sie sind. Es kann nicht jeder 'nen Zeitreise-Vorschlaghammer bekommen und damit sämtliche Kausalität zertrümmern."

Chloe gibt ein unverbindlich nachdenkliches Grunzen von sich. Ich schieße das Foto und mache mich auf zum nächsten Werk. Es macht jetzt sowieso keinen Unterschied mehr, kein Grund jetzt auch noch alte Wunden aufzureißen. Wir sollten trotzdem später noch einmal darüber sprechen, wenn ich hier wieder rauskomme…

Es folgt noch ein gutes Dutzend weiterer Gemälde und Fotos. Widmungen an Leute, von denen ich noch nie etwas gehört habe. Am anderen Ende ist immer noch ganz schön viel freier Platz übrig. Mit einigen offensichtlich vorbereiteten Stellen, bereit, um von noch mehr Objekten bevölkert zu werden. Weitere „Spektren" oder wasauchimmer, die erst noch abgebildet oder identifiziert werden wollen, ist unsere Vermutung. Oder vielleicht müssen sie auch von vorneherein erst überhaupt noch entdeckt werden.

Auf dem Schild vor der darauffolgenden Sektion steht… _οἱ δαίμονες τῶν φυλάκων_ , was zur Hölle? Immerhin scheint auch hier wieder eine Übersetzung dabei zu stehen: _Wächter_. Na also, warum nicht gleich so? Als das Licht genau wie zuvor automatisch aufleuchtet, kann ich sehen, dass die Anordnung in diesem Bereich ganz ähnlich ist zu der im vorherigen, doch hier überblickt eine lebensgroße Eule die gesamte Ausstellung. Sie ist gut anderthalb Meter über meinem Kopf angebracht und an ihrem Sockel hängend befindet ein sehr düster und formell wirkendes Portrait von Sean Prescott wie er leibt und lebt. Auf der Tafel darunter steht _Prescott Geschlecht – Allianz seit 1886_.

„Ha! Geschlecht! Und bestimmt ein superkleines noch dazu!" Chloe kann sich einfach nicht beherrschen.

„Klappe zu, Kindskopf. Sag mir lieber was das zu bedeuten hat." Ich fahre mit dem Finger über die Gravur. „Allianz. Also wie ein Bündnis? Aber mit wem?"

„Kein Peil. Ich höre das alles auch zum erstem Mal, du Spaßbremse."

Ich sehe mir dir verschiedenen Gemälde um mich herum an. Im Gegensatz zu denen zuvor sind diese hier alle im selben Stil und derselben Komposition gehalten. Sehr klare Linien, kräftige Farben—erinnert ein wenig an die traditionelle Kunst einiger Ureinwohner Nordamerikas. Die meisten haben ebenfalls ein Fotoportrait verschiedener Menschen direkt darunter beigefügt, und jedes einzelne von ihnen zeigt einen ernst dreinblickenden weißhäutigen Mann. Ein hochfliegender Habicht oder… Adler? Triplehorn Geschlecht, Allianz seit 1903. Ein Elch im Sprung, Caulson-Thomas Geschlecht, Allianz zirka 1710. Ein Wiesel mit langen Fangzähnen, Rothschild Geschlecht, Allianz seit 1769. Ein… Geier, glaube ich? Sutherland Geschlecht, Allianz seit _unbekannt_. Und weiter hinten sind noch weitere Gemälde von Tieren, doch keines davon hat einen zugewiesenen Familiennamen oder ein Datum mit dabei. Stattdessen sind sie alle markiert als „Eigener Herr".

Chloe gibt einen nachdenklichen Atemzug von sich. „Irgendeine Idee, was das alles bedeuten soll?"

„Kein Plan. Schutzgeister, die über Familiengenerationen weitergereicht werden vielleicht? Ich kann mir sonst echt nichts anderes vorstellen."

„Egal was es ist, Sean Prescott scheint einer von ihnen zu sein."

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Gut zu wissen, schätze ich mal."

Wenn auch sehr interessant, hier gibt es sonst nichts weiter zu sehen. Die nächste Sektion ist also an der Reihe.

Als ich mich nähere, kann ich schon von weitem etwas in der Dunkelheit lauern sehen. Was immer es ist, es scheint… groß… zu sein. Wieder fremde Schriftzeichen über dem Durchgang: _अवतार_ – _Avatara_. Das Licht geht an und ich stolpere fast schon einen Schritt zurück. „Heilige…"

„Was is' das den für'n Scheiß?"

„Es ist… eine Spinne?"

„Die Alte is' doch nicht ganz dicht."

Über meinem Kopf erhebt sich beinahe schwerelos das acht-äugige Angesicht einer riesigen, schwarzen Spinne. Ihr großer, runder Hinterleib nach unten gesenkt und ein netzartiges Geflecht aus weißen Stäben und Draht, die ihr aus dem Hintern zu sprießen scheinen, bildet den Sockel, auf dem die ganze Skulptur ruht. Ihre widerlich haarigen Beine reichen nach unten, wo sie Halt für das Lebensgroße Gemälde einer Frau bieten, und es besteht keinerlei Zweifel, dass dies ein eher gutgemeintes Selbstportrait der Künstlerin höchstpersönlich sein muss.

Ohne ein Zögern würde ich ihr Aussehen mit dem einer Hexe vergleichen—eine von der mysteriös charmanten und verführerischen Sorte, sollte ich dazusagen. Ihr Haar ist lang, schwarz glänzend wie die Federn eines Raben und aufwendigst gestylt. Sie steht kerzengerade und blickt auf ihren Betrachter herab, fürchterlich herablassend mit ihren auffallend dicken Brillengläsern. Sie ist gekleidet in ein burgunderfarbenes Gewand, lange Ärmel, aufgebauscht und unglaublich kostbar. Schmuck und Geschmeide sind subtil und dennoch auffallend genug und der Hauch eines Lächelns in ihren Mundwinkeln lässt sie wirken, als sei sie überaus amüsiert über einen Witz, den nur sie alleine kennt und versteht.

Das ganze Gemälde trägt nur ein einziges Wort, eingeritzt in die Oberseite des Rahmens selber. _Schicksalsgespinst._

Chloes bewunderndes Pfeifen erklingt schrill in meinem Ohr. „Erstens: Ich hab's ja gesagt, die alte spinnt total. Und zweitens: Ich kann mich nicht dran erinnern, dass sie in irgendeinem der anderen Bilder, die wir gefunden haben, so sexy-hexy ausgesehen hätte."

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du eine Schwäche für ältere Frauen hast."

„Alter, auf dem Bild hier sieht sie aus, als wäre sie in unserem Alter. Würd' ich sowas von knallen."

„Chloe, du redest hier mit _mir_."

„Jetzt komm schon, rein hypothetisch! Ich mein's nur rein hypothetisch. Würdest du nicht?"

Ich bewege mich um den Rahmen herum und werfe einen genaueren Blick auf die Spinnenskulptur. „Klar, am besten machen wir gleich 'nen flotten Dreier mit meiner bösen Erzfeindin, die mir buchstäblich spinnefeind ist, warum eigentlich nicht. Welches Material ist das eigentlich? Das Ganze muss doch gut eine Tonne wiegen…" Ich reibe die Spitze eines der Beine vorsichtig zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. „Ooh. Das ist irgendein Drahtgeflecht überzogen mit schwarzem Stoff. Raffiniert."

„Warte! Geh nochmal zurück. Was war das? Hinter dem Bild."

„Hm? Oh. Das ist… noch ein Portrait. Von einer tatsächlichen Hexe?"

Schwarzes Gewand, spitzer Hut, lange Hakennase voller Warzen und Furunkel und eine eindeutige Aura des Bösen. Eine weitere Gravur, eingeritzt in die Oberseite: _Katalysator – Mutter_.

Chloe gluckst hörbar. „Warum sind diese ganzen reichen Schnösel-Familien eigentlich immer gleich so abgedreht?"

„Vielleicht ist es ja ganz buchstäblich gemeint und ihre Mutter ist eine leibhaftige Hexe. Würde mich wahrscheinlich inzwischen nicht mal mehr überraschen."

„Und da ist auch schon wieder von so einem Katalysator die Rede."

„Stimmt. Keine Ahnung, lass uns einfach erstmal weiterschauen."

Vier weitere, ebenfalls sehr große und aufwändige Werke sind im Halbkreis hinter der Spinne aufgebaut. Jedes einzelne von ihnen gleichermaßen auffällig wie prägnant. Doch ganz speziell eines von ihnen erfährt sofort meine vollste Aufmerksamkeit.

„Chloe… das sind wir."

„Heilige Scheiße, wie krass ist das denn!"

Man kann über diese Frau sagen, was man will, doch das ist… einfach wunderschön. Auf einer weit ausladenden Leinwand bin ich aufrecht stehend zu sehen, etwa drei Viertel der gesamten Höhe, Haare zur Seite und nach hinten geweht, mein langer Mantel um mich herum aufgebauscht, als stünde ich in einer steifen Brise, während ich mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen direkt geradeaussehe, als blickte ich dem Tod persönlich ins Angesicht. Eine Hand nach vorne ausgestreckt, als wolle ich die Zeit zurückdrehen. Meine andere Hand befindet sich auf Chloes Schulter: Sie hat ein Knie am Boden, beide Hände am Abzug einer Waffe, offensichtlich bereit, jeden Augenblick loszufeuern. Ihre entschlossen grimmigen Züge exquisit dargestellt bis ins kleinste Detail, ihr Tattoo so akkurat und farbenprächtig wie ihr leibhaftiges Original, Chloe befindet sich vor mir wie ein undurchdringliches Bollwerk aus Leidenschaft und Angepisstheit. Hinter uns, auf einem Großteil der restlichen Leinwand breitet ein wunderschöner Schmetterling seine Schwingen aus, blau und schwarz und absolut atemberaubend.

„Also gut," meldet sich Chloe wieder, „ich weiß ja, wir sind hier offenbar ganz buchstäblich im Hexenkessel gelandet und das ist alles völlig teuflisch und alles, aber das hier ist verfickt nochmal genial. Wenn wir diese ganze Angelegenheit hinter uns haben, dann will ich das Ding hier irgendwo bei uns im Haus aufhängen."

Ich kann ihr nur halb zuhören, denn ich bin zu sehr eingenommen von diesem sagenhaften Gemälde. Ich brauche noch eine Weile, um alles zu erfassen. „Äh… _Haben_ wir ein Haus?"

„Unser zukünftiges Haus. Oder unser Apartment in New York oder unsere gemütliche Blockhütte im Wald oder was auch immer. Wir könnten dort unsere gesammelte Kriegsbeute als Trophäen aufhängen."

„Was soll diese seltsame schwarze Wolke um meinen Kopf?"

Schwarze Ranken bündeln sich in einem ätherischen Gewebe oder Gespinst wabernd um mich herum wie eine Art… schwarzer Heiligenschein.

„Kein Dunst. Eine bildliche Darstellung deines hochkarätigen Scheißdreck-Chrono-Traumas, das dir im Kopf rumgeistert?"

„ _So_ schlimm isses jetzt auch wieder nicht…"

Ich gehe noch näher heran. _Bluewing_ , zeigt mir Gravur an der Oberseite. Und darunter: _Katalysator - Chloe, ihr Name mit einem großen Herzen umrandet._

„Da steht sogar dein Name. Aber was soll denn das Herz drum herum?"

Chloe hält noch einem Moment inne für ihre lächerlich schlagfertige Pointe. „Ist doch offensichtlich. Die Alte ist voll in mich verknallt. Ich meine, mal ganz ehrlich, wer könnte da schon widerstehen?"

„Ah-ha." Ich kann das lauwarm unterkühlte Gelächter, das sie sich jetzt eigentlich verdient hätte, im Moment gar nicht erst aufbringen. Mich selbst zu sehen, wie ich mich fast schon wie irgendeine Art Superheldin in Pose werfe, ist einfach zu befremdlich. „Also du bist mein… Katalysator?"

„Sieht fast so aus. Mmh, in gewisser Weise macht es wahrscheinlich sogar echt Sinn, mich so zu nennen, oder nicht? Ich hab' dich schon damals dauernd dazu angespornt deine Kräfte zu benutzen und ich war sogar der Grund, warum du sie danach auch noch weiterbenutzt hast. Du bist überhaupt nur in dieser Realität gelandet wegen mir und was war das allererste, was ich dir auftrage zu tun? Deine Kräfte benutzen." Sie wird für einen Augenblick lang still. „Scheiße. Es ist fast als wäre ich sowas wie ein kosmischer Antrieb für dich und deine Kräfte."

„Ist das nicht was ich dir versucht habe, zu erklären? Es warst immer du, die mich dazu gebracht hat, weiterzumachen und nicht aufzugeben, ohne dich hätte ich diese Kräfte womöglich gar nicht erst bekommen und ich hätte mich garantiert nicht so sehr angestrengt sie zu benutzen. Sieh das hier nur mal an, du bist sogar noch vor mir im Zentrum des Bildes, du bist mindestens ganz genauso wichtig für unser Team wie ich es jemals sein könnte."

Ein weiterer ruhiger Moment. „Weißt du was? Diese ganze Sache jagt mir so langsam richtig Angst ein."

„‚So langsam'? Mir stehen die Haare jetzt schon bestimmt zwanzig Minuten ohne Ende zu Berge."

„Wie kann sie diesen ganzen Scheiß überhaupt erst wissen? Es scheint sogar noch weit schlimmer zu sein, als ich mir vorgestellt hatte, wir sind praktisch… hoffnungslos unterlegen—ich meine nur, wir haben bisher kaum registriert, dass diese gespinnerte Tussi überhaupt _existiert_ , und sie hat verfickt nochmal _Fankunst_ von uns gemacht?"

„Na ja… ich behaupte einfach mal, das war ja auch der Grund, weshalb wir überhaupt erst hergekommen sind, richtig? Um mehr zu erfahren? Wir müssen unbedingt herausfinden, wie tief uns dieser Kaninchenbau noch führt."

„Alles klar. In Ordnung. Bleib einfach ruhig und schieß weiter deine Fotos, wir machen uns gemeinsam Gedanken darüber, sobald du da wieder draußen bist."

Mit etwas zögerlichen und vorsichtigen Schritten sehe ich mich im Bereich weiter um. Es gibt hier noch drei weitere große Gemälde. Ein mir bekannt wirkendes Mädchen, vollständig eingehüllt in Motten. Sie krabbeln über ihren gesamten Körper, von Kopf bis Fuß, kriechen ihr durch die Haare und wuseln ihr über den Rücken. Die junge Frau lacht mit strahlender Freude, noch mehr Motten kommen ihr aus dem Mund. Zu ihren Füßen liegt ein regloser Mann, vermutlich tot.

 _Mirage. Katalysator – Tante Dianne._ Außerdem steht da noch der Name _Ryan Derrick_ nahezu bis zu Unkenntlichkeit ausgekratzt vor „Tante Dianne".

Als nächstes ein noch etwas jüngeres Mädchen, vielleicht fünfzehn oder sechszehn, sitzend auf einigen hölzernen Treppen einer Veranda, ihr Kinn ruht auf ihren Knien, die sie dicht an sich herangezogen hat. Schwarze Haare, braune Haut und etwas übergewichtig starrt sie den Betrachter direkt an, ihre Augen gerötet und fürchterlich traurig. Direkt hinter ihr steht ein großer schlaksiger Junge, der in die genau entgegengesetzte Richtung blickt, sein Rücken dem Mädchen zugewannt in ganz bewusst ablehnender Haltung.

Eine grasgrüne Gottesanbeterin sitzt dem Mädchen direkt auf dem Kopf, völlig gelassen und ungestört. Der Rest der Leinwand ist ein Gewirr kontrastarmer Wellenmuster, die sich kreisförmig um sie herum ausbreiten und deren gemeinsames Zentrum genau auf dem Mädchen liegt, als sei sie der Ursprung der Verzerrung.

 _Pathos. Katalysator – Daniel, Verschmähte Liebe._

Und zuletzt, eine Frau etwa um die dreißig und eher kurze Statur, obwohl sie immer noch größer ist als ich, aber das hat auch nicht viel zu heißen. Sie geht—stolziert fast schon—auf den Betrachter zu, als wäre sie darauf aus, einfach so mit diesem heimtückischen Schmunzeln auf den Lippen aus dem Bilderrahmen heraus zu spazieren. Ihr langes, blondes Haar weht hinter ihr im Wind, sie trägt ein weißes, eher schlichtes und knielanges Kleid, doch ihr auffälligstes Merkmal ist eindeutig ihr in allen Regenbogenfarben tätowierter Arm ganz ähnlich dem Chloes, allerdings auf der falschen Seite. Flammen züngeln an ihren Gliedern empor und lodern bedrohlich hinter ihr auf, schwelende Risse ziehen sich durch den Stein, über den sie geht—und doch, aus den Spalten, die sie hinterlässt, sprießen Gräser und Ranken und kleine Blümchen in verschiedensten Formen und Farben. Mächtige Insektenschwingen bestehend aus gleißendem, goldenen Licht breiten sich von ihrem Rücken aus, Farben und Kontraste so lebendig, man könnte glauben, die Leinwand finge jedem Augenblick Feuer.

 _Spiel mit dem Feuer._ Sonst findet sich dort keine weitere Beschriftung.

„Alter," meldet sich Chloe wieder. „Frage mich, ob wir es mit all diesen Leuten noch einmal aufnehmen müssen?"

„Ich will's mal nicht hoffen. Ich glaube aber nicht, das scheint mir vielmehr eine Art… keine Ahnung, eine MVP-Ausstellung? Und wenn wir schon ein Teil davon sind, dann könnten wir ja vielleicht sogar noch jemand anderen in unser Team aufnehmen."

„Hört sich mir eher nach Wunschdenken an, obwohl ich nichts dagegen hätte, mit dieser Feuer-Lady gemeinsame Sache zu machen. Die sieht ziemlich abgefahren aus… und irgendwie kommt sie mir sogar bekannt vor."

„Zunächst müssten wir mal herausfinden, wer zur Hölle sie überhaupt ist. Da steht keinerlei Name oder sonst was mit dabei. Ganz ehrlich, ich hab' grade echt mega Schiss vor dem, was uns hier unten noch so alles erwarten könnte. Es ist immer noch viel zu viel übrig, was wir angucken müssen."

„Na dann mal ran an den Speck. Was du heute kannst besorgen, das verschiebe stets auf gestern."

Ich pruste versehentlich laut auf vor Lachen. „Und wer ist jetzt der Dummdepp?"

„Du. Immer noch du, für immer und ewig du."

Ich schieße meine restlichen Bilder und begebe mich dann wieder zum Anfang. Sollte jetzt noch nicht allzu viel drüber nachdenken, bin eh viel zu müde für heute, also einfach erstmal weitermachen. Die Trennwände bilden zwei weitere offensichtliche Pfade, die nach der _Wächter_ -Sektion weiterführen. Keine automatischen Lichter leuchten auf als ich meinen ersten Schritt in den Durchgang zwischen die provisorischen Wände tue: Mein Gang ist vorsichtig und in annähernd blendendes Weiß getaucht, oberhalb meiner Hüften bleibt alles in dunklen Schatten gehüllt.

Vier verschiedene Eingänge zur selben Anzahl an abgetrennten Bereichen, jeder davon markiert mit einer Lampe und einem Schild. Ein Korridor verläuft in ihrer Mitte, schmucklos und nüchtern, verbindet sie alle und führt in einen anderen Abschnitt, der noch immer im Dunklen liegt. Und da ist auch eine Türöffnung zu einem Nachbarraum in eine Wand ganz in meiner Nähe eingelassen. Jenseits der offenen Türe und der zurückgezogenen Vorhänge kann ich die Umrisse einer Malerstaffelei und eines schlichten Hockers erkennen.

Für jemanden, der mich hier überraschen wollte wäre es extrem einfach, sich hinter den Vorhängen in diesem Raum zu verstecken und mich dann von hinten zu überfallen, sobald ich ihm den Rücken zuwende weitergehe. Unter höchster Zeitreise-Sicherheitsvorkehrung nähere ich mich also dem Durchgang und drehe dabei langsam die Zeit zurück. Ich lasse sie nur für einen kurzen Augenblick los, um den Lichtschalter neben der Türe zu betätigen und anschließend mit pochendem Schädel einen ersten guten Blick ins Innere dessen zu werfen, was höchst wahrscheinlich Dianne Prescotts persönliches Kunstatelier ist. Perfektes, einheitlich weißes Licht und wohl ausgerüstet mit allen möglichen Werkzeugen für ihr künstlerisches Handwerk.

Es ist recht klein, genaugenommen. Gemütlich, möchte man fast meinen. Keinerlei unliebsame Überraschung erwartet mich hier.

„Halt, Moment. Was war das für ein Sprung?"

„Bin nur sichergegangen, dass in dem Nebenraum hier auch alles sauber ist. 'Tschuldige."

„Oh, achso, cool. Weiter so."

Zurück also an unser Tagewerk. Ich gehe die Eingänge zu jedem der vier Bereiche entlang und versuche zu entscheiden, welchen davon ich zuerst erforschen will. Die aufwändig geschnitzten Holzschilder vor jedem davon zeigen jeweils ein simples ebenfalls geschnitztes Tiermotiv unter den Worten.

 _Duplizität._ Die Motte, vorne rechts.

 _Meer aus Flammen_. Die Wespe, hinten rechts.

Der lange und dunkle Gang, geradezu lächerlich unheilverkündend in der Mitte.

 _Logos, Ethos, Pathos._ Die Gottesanbeterin, hinten links.

 _Chrysalis._ Der Schmetterling, vorne links.

Ich komme vor dem letzten zum Stehen, allen Anscheins nach unserer ganz eigenen, persönlichen Ausstellung. Schon von hier aus im Zwielicht kann ich klar erkennen, dass diese hier größer ist als alle anderen, gerappelt voll bis unter die Decke mit Kunstobjekten in allen Formen und Farben und Größen. „Unmöglich kann das alles nur Fankunst von uns sein, oder?"

„Lass es uns gemeinsam rausfinden, SuperMax. Bin mir schon fast sicher, dass es noch viel abgedrehter als nur das sein wird."

Licht flutet den ganzen Raum als ich nur einen Schritt jenseits des Schildes tue. Zwei lange Wände vollgestopft mit Unmengen Zeugs sowie einigen freistehenden Stücken und gelegentlichen Trennwänden hier und da. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich wirklich behaupten, das ganze hier sieht aus wie ein kleiner Fanartikelladen, bei dem ich nicht weiß, wo ich als erstes hingucken soll, ausgelegt auf nur ein einziges simples Produkt: Uns. Und es sind nicht nur Gemälde, sondern auch eine ganze Reihe Fotos und Zeichnungen und sogar einige wenige Skulpturen—manchmal sogar mit gleich mehreren Stufen, eine über der anderen. Und überall verteilt sind kleine, blaue Papierschmetterlinge angebracht: Aufgeklebt auf Bilderrahmen oder Wänden, liegend auf Statuen oder einfach nur heruntergefallen auf dem Boden und hängend von Regalen oder der Decke.

„Das is' doch bekloppt," hauche ich wie entgeistert aus.

„Sie hält sich an ihre Thematik, soviel muss man ihr lassen. Alter, das da drüben ist sowas von mein alter Truck."

Ein Modell ihrer alten, rostigen Schrottmühle ruht auf einer Vitrine nur wenige Meter gerade aus. Es sieht vollständig handgeschnitzt aus, jedes noch so winzige Detail in mühevoller Kleinstarbeit sorgfältig ausgearbeitet, sogar die ganzen eloquent antiautoritären Aufkleber und das demolierte Kennzeichen sind akkurat. Und in der Fahrerkabine befinden sich putzige kleine Tonfigürchen, die Chloe und mich darstellen. Wir sehen einander an, ein großes, breites und überaus dümmliches Grinsen mit Zahnstocher auf unseren beiden Lippen verewigt. _In Bewegung gesetzt_ , steht auf der Plakette unterhalb.

„Mir läuft's jetzt schon kalt den Rücken runter," sagt sie.

„Und dabei haben wir gerade erst angefangen…"

Mein Kopf schwindelt schon nach nur den ersten wenigen Werken. Die erste Serie kleiner Gemälde trägt den Titel _Am Anfang_. Putzige Karikaturen zweier Mädchen, die gemeinsam aufwachsen, von ihrem ersten Treffen im Kinderkarten bis hin zu einem tragischen Unfall in der Familie. Ich kann jede einzelne Situation davon wiedererkennen—wie wir verzweifelt und ohne Aussicht auf Erfolg an einem Weinfleck auf dem Teppich herumschrubben. Ein gebogener Pfeil ist mit schwarzem Filzstift auf der Wand entlanggezogen worden, er führt nach oben und weg von einem Bild Williams, als er zum allerletzten Mal in seinem Leben arglos zur Türe hinausspaziert. _Siehe verzweigte Zeitlinien_ , teilt uns die Handschrift mit. Ääh, ja, O.K., mach' ich schon noch, danke.

Die nächste Reihe heißt _Divergenz_. Auf der oberen schlage ich mich alleine durch mein neues Leben in Seattle. Kräftige Farben, klare, scharfe Konturen, eine hoffnungsvolle Stimmung. Auf der unteren gerät Chloes Leben in einer einzigen Teufelsspirale außer Kontrolle. Dunkle Kontraste, schwarz-weiß mit vor allem nur ein paar wenigen Lilatönen hier und da und gewaltsame, stürmische Linien schwarz wie die Nacht. Sogar noch nachdem Rachel das erste Mal auf der Bildfläche erscheint. Eine dicke, schwarze Linie trennt die beiden Anordnungen strikt voneinander, kleine, weiße Buchstaben stehen darin: _Untersagung des Schicksals_.

Als nächstes in der Reihe kommt _Transformation_ , Vignetten einiger Momente, wie sie sich chronologisch ereignet haben, während unserer fünf Tage in der Hölle letzten Oktobers. Chloe, wie sie in der Schultoilette über Nathan steht. Ich, wie ich ein Foto von ihr schieße, tanzend auf ihrem Bett. Uns, wie wir die Bahnschienen entlangschlendern und auch wie wir komplette Volldödel sind in Blackwells Pool und wie wir Rachels Leiche finden. Und es geht immer so weiter, häufig irgendwelche Situationen, bei denen uns unmöglich irgendjemand hätte beobachten können, niemand außer uns. Und dann noch mehr Pfeile, die mich zu einem Blick auf die _verzweigten Zeitlinien_ auffordern.

„Max… das sind unsere gesamten Leben. Sie haben uns schon unser gesamtes Leben lang beobachtet."

„Scheint mir noch weit mehr zu sein als nur beobachtet…"

 _Dem Untergang Geweihte Pfade_. Da bin ich, die in wehendem Krankenhaushemd mitten auf einer Straße stehe und einen durch die Luft geschleuderten Schulbus mittels Zeitreise aufhalte, während ein Sturm um mich herum tobt. Da ist Chloe, die auf ihre Hände starrt, eine Rasierklinge am Unterarm angesetzt. Da ist Rachel, die gemeinsam mit Chloe und mir für ein dreifach-Selfie posiert—Es ist Chloe an der Seite eines Krankenhaus Bettes, sie hält meine Hand, während ich friedlich im Koma liege. Es niemand geringeres als Sean Prescott, der mir geschäftsmäßig die Hand schüttelt, nicht einmal der Hauch einer Feindschaft zwischen uns. Und dann einige Bleistiftzeichnungen, in einem gänzlich anderen Stil gehalten, sie stinken nur so nach Nathans eher ‚geistesabwesender' Arbeit. „Chloe in der Dunkelkammer," wiederholt sich dort wieder und wieder. Jefferson in inniger Umarmung mit jemandem, vermutlich ihm selber. Eine Nachbildung von Nathans Abschlusszeugnis sowie eine Vielzahl anderer, bei denen ich mir jetzt gar nicht erst die Mühe machen werde sie zu enträtseln.

 _Unumgängliches Übel_. Ein gewaltiges Wandgemälde mit jedem einzelnen von Jeffersons widerwärtig krankhaften Fotografien. _Deanna, Lucy, Carol-Ann, Ashley, Megan_ … so viele Namen. Und dann Rachel. Kate.

Maxine.

Ich fühle mich, als verlöre ich hier langsam aber sicher Verstand und Sinne, während wir uns die Bilder von mir genauer ansehen. Mit ein klein wenig Erleichterung stelle ich fest, dass dies nicht die echten Fotos sind, sondern lediglich weitere Bleistiftzeichnungen. Doch manche sind dargestellt und ausgerichtet genau wie die realen Fotos aus einer Realität, die niemals war. Auch wenn ihr Stil nicht ganz so unberechenbar launenhaft ist, wie in seinen anderen Werken, so ist Nathans Handschrift doch immer noch leicht zu erkennen.

Ich hatte jetzt schon eine ganze Weile dieses flaue Gefühl im Magen, fast so als ob ich mich übergeben müsste, doch mir ist nicht einmal schlecht. Das ist doch Wahnsinn. Chloes Bemerkungen sind inzwischen ebenfalls zu nicht mehr als gelegentlichem atemlosen Fluch verkommen.

 _Verzweigte Zeitlinien_ , jede einzelne davon ist eine eigene Serie akribischer Bleistift- und Zeichenkohle-Darstellungen. Eine dreizehnjährige Max, die triumphierend einen Schlüsselbund zum Fenster hinauswirft. Eine Chloe, glücklicher denn je an ihrem sechszehnten Geburtstag. Ein herzzerreißendes Autowrack. Chloe, meine süße, tapfere Chloe, gebrochen und ans Bett gefesselt, wie sie mich anbettelt, zu tun, was sie nicht kann. Unterhalb des Wrackbildes ist ein Notizzettel angebracht. _Korrekturmaßnahme_ , steht darauf.

Chloe, reglos auf der dreckigen Erde des Schrottplatzes, eine Schusswunde mitten auf der Stirn, gefolgt von allem, was ich getan habe, um diese Zeitlinie ungeschehen zu machen. Eine weitere „Korrekturmaßnahme"-Notiz ist an einer der Zeichnungen angebracht. Das entsprechende Bild zeigt einige Zacken auf der Rückseite eines Stuhlbeines, scharf genug um womöglich Klebeband zu durchtrennen mit nur genug Kraftaufwand. Es wäre eine vollständig sinnfreie Darstellung für jeden, der niemals für Stunden an eben diesen Stuhl gefesselt war und sich hat freikämpfen müssen.

Und dann bin da wieder ich, kauernd auf den Fliesen einer Schultoilette meine Arme um meinen Oberkörper geschlungen, als ich Chloes leblosen Körper aus leeren Augen beobachte. Ich gehe zu einer Beerdigung. Ich lebe das Leben einer Toten, fünf Monate, bis ich es nicht länger ertragen konnte. Hier befindet sich keine Notiz. In der nächsten Reihe sind wir wieder zusammen, umarmen meine Eltern, treffen auf einen Mann, von dem wir dachten, wir hätte ihn zurückgelassen. Lassen die Hölle über uns ergehen, bis sich eine Möglichkeit ergibt ihr zu entkommen. Hier ebenfalls keine Notiz.

In mir erwächst mittlerweile blanke Furcht über die gesamte Dauer meines Aufenthaltes an diesem Ort. Sie wächst auf zu einem schrecklichen Monster, dass mich von innen zu zerfressen droht, bis nichts mehr von mir übrig ist. „Wie können sie all das wissen, Chloe? Wie zum Teufel ist das überhaupt möglich?"´

„Ich weiß es nicht. Scheiße, ich hab' keine Ahnung. Spione, die uns heimlich gefolgt sind? Vielleicht war Betsy ja auch die ganze Zeit über verwanzt. Scheiße, diese Arschlöcher.

„Aber… sie hätten uns doch schon vor langer Zeit einfach finden können, wenn sie uns derart überwacht hätten. Oder? Und ich hab' dir ja noch nicht mal _selber_ von meiner anderen Realität erzählt, bis vor zwei Tagen, niemals konnten sie da genug Zeit für all das gehabt haben—ich meine, hast du dir das ganze Zeug mal _angesehen_? Es muss Jahre gedauert haben das alles zusammenzutragen, ich bin doch vor _zwei Tagen_ überhaupt erst hier aufgetaucht, das ergibt doch keinen Sinn, wie zur Hölle kann dieser Ort überhaupt _existieren_?"

„Also gut… beruhig dich erstmal wieder, reiß dich zusammen, in Ordnung? Wir reden hier von 'ner stinkreichen und potentiell magischen Familie aus wahnsinnigen Arschlöchern, sie wissen halt einfach manche Dinge, O.K.? Kein Grund zur Panik. Lassen wir das einfach fürs erste so stehen und machen weiter, damit du da so bald wie möglich wieder rauskannst und wir das ganze ausdiskutieren können. Verstanden?"

Erst jetzt stelle ich fest, dass meine Stimme sich ungewollt erhoben hat zu einem Grad, an dem sie fast schon als Schreien durchgehen könnte. Mein Herz pocht mir schon lautstark in den Ohren in unstetem Rhythmus. Ich schreite unruhig an den Bildreihen auf und ab und es ist mir nicht einmal richtig aufgefallen. Ich versuche also erstmal ganz bewusst, meinen Atem zu kontrollieren und diese nahezu-Panikattacke wieder so gut wie möglich auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren.

„Max, ich mein's ernst, verschwinde einfach von da drin, wenn du meinst, du packst es nicht mehr. Wir haben schon mehr als genug, ich würde dich jetzt viel lieber wieder in Sicherheit wissen."

„N-nein, nein, es geht schon. Mir geht's gut, ich schaff' das schon."

„Bist du sicher?"

Ich versuche meine Stimme möglichst wieder zu senken und zuversichtlich zu klingen. „Es war jetzt einfach schon eine sehr lange Nacht, meine Nerven liegen halt etwas blank, ist aber alles gut, Chloe."

Ich kann eine eindeutige Skepsis aus ihrer nachfolgenden Stille heraushören. „Außerdem," fahre ich deshalb fort, „wissen wir immer noch nicht, _warum_ sie das Ganze überhaupt machen."

„Ich… ich will nur nicht, dass du dich hier schon wieder völlig verausgabst, in Ordnung? Davon hatte ich schon für eine Lebzeit genug mit deinen ganzen anderen Versionen vor dir."

„Keine Sorge. Lass uns einfach weitermachen."

Meine Schritte sind beinahe nicht mehr zittrig, fast schon standfest sogar, bis ich die Mitte der Ausstellung und was vermutlich das zentrale Stück der ganzen Präsentation zu sein scheint erreiche. Im Gegensatz zum ganzen Rest der Bilder sind diese hier kunstvoll gestaltete Ölgemälde auf großen Leinwänden—nicht ganz so groß zwar wie die drüben in dieser _Avatar_ Sektion, aber dennoch mit derselben atemberaubenden Sorgfalt gestaltet. Alle zwölf davon sind angeordnet entlang einer langen, im Halbkreis angeordneten Reihe extraschicker Holztrennwände, jedes einzelne Kunstwerk hat seinen ganz eigenen Rahmen und Titel. Die Überschrift der gesamten Kollektion steht ganz am Anfang in tiefschwarzen Buchstaben:

 _Bluewings Maximaler Pfad  
(Haha!)_

Sie beginnt auf der Schultoilette Blackwells. Ich befinde mich im Vordergrund, der Betrachter folgt meinem Blick über meine Schulter in den Hintergrund, während ich gerade meine Hand dramatisch in Richtung Chloe und Nathan ausstrecke. Chloes aschweiße Gesichtszüge sind im Angesicht des Todes klar zu erkennen, währen sich der Schuss aus der Waffe bereits entlädt. Der Titel lautet _Bluewings Erkorene wird Wachgerüttelt_.

Auf dem nächsten liege ich ohnmächtig in Chloes Schoß, ihr Gesicht das leibhaftige Portrait zur Definition des Wortes ‚Fürsorge'. Wir befinden uns auf der Motohaube eines verrosteten Autos inmitten von Bergen aus Schrott, während ein Güterzug durch den Hintergrund donnert. Ihre Finger wischen mir vorsichtig das Blut von der Oberlippe. Es trägt den Titel _Katalysator am Werk_.

Das nächste ist aus Ich-Perspektive gezeichnet—buchstäblich, möchte man meinen, da der Betrachter vom Schulhof Blackwells aus nach oben blickt in Richtung Dach, wo Kate gerade den letzten Schritt ihres viel zu kurzen Lebens tut. Eine Hand, eindeutig die meine, ist rechts unten im Bild zu sehen, blutverschmierte Finger gekrampft vor Anstrengung. Dicke, schwere Regentropfen zieren das gesamte Gemälde in einzigartiger Detailarbeit, inklusive regenbogenartiger Lichtbrechung. Ein Vogel ist auf dem Bild eingefangen, festgefroren inmitten des Flugs. Auch wenn die viel zu akkurate Darstellung den Knoten in meinem Hals nur noch weiter zuschnürt, so kann die Fotografin in mir doch nicht die Klappe darüber halten, wie grandios doch die Arbeit der Perspektive wirkt. _Verfrüht Überwundene Schranken_.

Es folgen gleich ein Paar zweier Werke direkt nebeneinander. Beide aus derselben Perspektive über meine Schulter gezeichnet, wie ich in ein und dasselbe Foto blicke, das ich nur allzu gut kenne. Auf dem einen Gemälde sitze ich in meinem Zimmer in Blackwells Wohnheim, während sich meine Gedanken endlos im Kreis drehen über einen Streit um nichts. _Von Reue Gezeichnete Reise_. Auf dem anderen sitze ich neben Chloes Krankenbett. Ein Fotoalbum liegt offen auf ihrem Schoß, ihre Hand scheinbar leblos daneben. Tränen fallen in Stille auf das alte Polaroid zwischen meinen Fingern. _Lektion über die Torheit Diskreter Veränderungen_.

„Scheiße," kann ich Chloe in meinem Ohr ausstöhnen hören. Ich würde bloß jeden Augenblick wieder ausrasten, sollte ich noch einmal das Wort ergreifen, deshalb schieße ich einfach im Stillen das Foto und mache weiter.

Das nächste zeigt das Profil von Jefferson und mir in seiner Dunkelkammer. Sein Oberkörper ist vorgebeugt, er blickt mir tief in die Augen, ein selbstgefälliges, nach einer Faust schreiendes Lächeln zuckt in seinem Arschloch-Mundwinkel. Ich bin gefesselt an seinen Stuhl, lehne mich im entgegen mit einem solch abgrundtief verachtenden Blick, ich erkenne mich kaum selbst wieder. Ich kann die Worte „friss Scheiße und verreck" beinahe aus meinem Mund kommen hören. _Geburtsstunde eines Engels_.

Der Ton in Chloes Stimme ist vom selben Hass erfüllt wie ich selber damals. „Dieser Wichser kann von Glück reden, dass er verreckt ist, bevor ich ihn in die Finger kriegen konnte. Es hätte mich ganze Tage gebraucht, um ihm heimzuzahlen, was er dir angetan hat."

„Habe ich dir überhaupt jemals davon erzählt? Exakt _das_ , genau wie es passiert ist?"

„Nein. Du hast mir die Details erspart."

„Aber woher…"

„Woher ist doch jetzt erstmal ganz egal, sie wissen halt einfach weit mehr, als wir gedacht hatten. Schieß einfach deine restlichen, verdammten Fotos und mach dann endlich die Fliege von da, Max."

Sie kann das Beben in ihrer Stimme nicht einmal mehr länger verbergen. Chloe steht wahrscheinlich gerade genauso sehr unter Strom wie ich es tue. Sie hat jedoch Recht, lass uns jetzt noch nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Erst weitermachen. Es wird später noch genug Zeit geben, die fiesen Details genauer zu erfassen und sich mit den abscheulichen Implikationen abzuquälen.

Ein schicksalhafter Abschiedskuss vor einem gewaltigen Tornado, ein Vorgeschmack dieser verbotenen Frucht. Und direkt daneben auf demselben Bild stehen wir ein zweites Mal und halten unsere Hände, während wir die Zerstörung vor uns beobachten—alle „vier" von uns stehen oben auf der Klippe neben dem zerstörten Lauchturm. _Ein Irreversibler Bund_.

Ich bin gefesselt auf einem Stuhl—mal wieder—in einem weißen Raum und betrachte den Bildschirm eines Laptops. Das Entsetzen, das sich in meinen Augen widerspiegelt, ist etwas, was ich niemals für möglich gehalten hätte es so originalgetreu zum Ausdruck zu bringen mit bloßen Farben und Pinseln. Es besteht keinerlei Zweifel darüber, welch Horror sich vor diesen Augen abspielen mag. _Der Vergessenen wird Unbeirrbarer Fokus Zuteil_.

Ich knie vor einem Grabstein, meine Arme um mich selbst geschlungen. Ich wirke exakt so alleine und gebrochen wie ich mich damals auch gefühlt habe. _Gedeihende Verzweiflung auf Fruchtbarem Boden_.

Ich bin nichts als ein flitzender Schatten auf einem weiten Flur, verzweifelt strauchelnd in Richtung der Fensterfront vor mir, umzingelt von Menschen in Uniform, ihre Waffen zielen in alle möglichen Richtungen, nur nicht auf mich. _Vorbereitung des Wirts auf ihr Zwie-Erwachen_.

Ich bin eine schwarze Silhouette auf der Spitze des Leuchtturms, lehne mich dem Wind der See entgegen. Ein blauer Schmetterling sitzt im Vordergrund und beobachtet wie es geschieht, scheinbar gleichgültig gegenüber allem, was ich tun könnte. _Kür der Unerkorenen in einer Nimmermehr-Welt_.

Die gesamte Galerie findet ihr jähes Ende nach dem nächsten Stück. Ein Blick in das Zwielicht hinter der nächsten Trennwand verrät mit, dass dort noch zwei weitere Sektionen auf mich warten. Ihre beiden Schilder am jeweiligen Eingang lassen sich bereits von hier aus erkennen. _Endspiel_. _Das Gespinst_.

Mach weiter, einfach weitermachen.

Auf dem letzten Gemälde bin wieder ich zu sehen wie ich auf ein einem exquisiten Marmorfußboden liege, eingerollt fast wie in Embryonalstellung. Über mir, überall um mich herum, wabert eine Wolke aus dichtem Schwarz, das anschwillt bis es die gesamte Leinwand verschlungen hat. Das unergründliche Dunkel scheint in Strahlen aus meinem eigenen Kopf zu sprießen, so als wäre ich selbst der Ursprung des Ganzen. _Ins Netz Gegangen - Perfektes Timing, Maxine_.

„Was—"

Ein immer stärker werdender Druck baut sich auf in meinem Kopf, der plötzlich anschwellende, stechende Schmerz erinnert an Bahngleise, gerammt durch meine Augäpfel.

„Nnngh-aaauah—"

„Max?"

Ich krümme mich vornüber vor Pein. Meine Knie geben nach. Mein Kopf explodiert unter einer brennenden Höllenqual in einer Weise, die ich niemals zuvor verspürte. Ich könnte ihr nicht mehr Widerstand leisten als einen daher donnernden Güterzug mit bloßen Händen zu stoppen, sie erdrückt mich unter einem derartigen Ausmaß, dass ich nicht einmal merke, wie ich mich winden zu Boden stürze.

 _„Max!"_

Ein kurzer Augenblick nur und meine gesamte Welt verkommt zu einem einzigen, quälenden Martyrium, unumgänglich und hoffnungslos absolut. Ein Augenblick von der Länge einer Ewigkeit, ehe sie endlich wieder nachlässt, und das erste, was ich wahrnehme, ist der entfernt salzige Geruch der See in der Luft sowie eine leichte Brise, die sachte über mein Gesicht streicht. Ich rolle mich auf meinen Rücken, Hände gegen meine Schläfen gepresst, um meinen Kopf daran zu hindern, jeden Augenblick auseinanderzufallen.

Ich öffne meine Augen zu einem schwarzen, sternenlosen Himmel.

„Urgh…" Mein entkräftetes Ächzen fährt auf in Richtung Äther.

Die kalte Erde unter meinem Rücken ist weich und feucht. In der annähernden Dunkelheit kann ich gerade so die Umrisse einzelner, karger Bäume erkennen, einige stark verwahrloste Sträucher sowie einen Himmel, der nichts ist als eine einzige, gewaltige Sturmfront, in eifriger Erwartung, ihre Endzeitflut vor mir zu entfesseln. In der Ferne liegt ein monoton dröhnendes Donnern, nicht unähnlich dem von eintausend Düsentriebwerken in der Distanz. Die schmerzhafte Qual meines Schädels schwillt allmählich ab zu einer tauben Gegenwart in meinem Hinterkopf, auch wenn sie mich niemals vollends verlassen will.

„Scheiße… Scheiße, nein, nicht das jetzt schon wieder, nicht hier, nicht _jetzt_ …"

Ich ächze erneut zu meinen Füßen und bringe mich nur unter einiger Mühe aufrecht zum Stehen. Dort ist ein schmaler Pfad zwischen den Sträuchern. Nicht ein Blatt rührt sich in dieser donnergrollenden Totenstille.

Warte, was hatte ich gerade noch gesagt? Ich hatte… ich hatte doch eben noch irgendetwas gemacht? Ich war gerade noch irgendwo anders, oder nicht? Es war irgendwie dringend. Wichtig.

Es war…

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Chloes Stimme, so klar und gegenwärtig, als stünde sie nicht einen Meter entfernt an meiner Seite. Hektisch sehe ich mich nach ihr um, doch sie ist nirgends zu sehen.

„Chloe?"

„Es musste so passieren. Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Sie ist… woanders. Den Pfad hinauf. Ich weiß es mit Gewissheit, genauso wie ich auch weiß, dass sie nicht die Wahrheit spricht—und das obwohl sie sie die Wahrheit sehr wohl _kennt_. Ich habe sie ihr erzählt. Ich habe ihr alles erzählt.

Meine Augen gewöhnen sich so langsam an die Dunkelheit. Dieser Ort kommt mir bekannt vor, doch der Pfad ist einer, den ich noch nie zuvor beschritten habe. Ich bewege mich schrittweise vorwärts durch diese Stille der Toten, hinauf auf… die Klippe. Ja genau, stimmt, die Klippe. Deshalb sind wir ja auch hergekommen. Um zu beobachten, wie es geschieht. Ich erinnere mich endlich wieder. Oder?

Ich kann sie spüren, ich kann jetzt ganz eindeutig ihre Finger spüren, wie sie sich vertraut zwischen die meinen schmiegen. Es ist ein Gefühl, eine Wärme, die ich nicht in einer Million-Milliarden Jahre jemals verwechseln könnte.

„Warum quälst du dich selber so sehr? Wir könnten noch immer umkehren, du musst es nicht mitansehen."

„Doch," antwortet meine Stimme. „Ich muss."

Arcadia Bay liegt tief unten, tot in der Schwärze der Nacht. Nicht ein einziges Lichtlein brennt noch, nicht ein Auto auf seinen Straßen. Ich weiß, dort sollte eigentlich ein Leuchtturm stehen auf der Klippe uns gegenüber, auf der anderen Seite der Bucht, doch alles, was dort noch aufragt, sind die kümmerlichen Überreste seiner einstigen Pracht auf dem nackten Felsen. Überall im Hafen liegen noch vereinzelte Schiffe vor Anker, auf Grund gelaufen, manche davon gekentert in Schieflage. Der Strand ist nichts als Sand und Schlick und Meeresboden, das Wasser hat sich schon längst kilometerweit in den für gewöhnlich friedlichen Pazifik hinaus zurückgezogen.

Doch heute, dort draußen, in der finster grollenden Distanz… eine gewaltige Präsenz. Ein Ungeheuer von meiner Hand. Sie krümmt den Horizont auf eine Weise, die nicht aus dieser Welt stammen sollte. Ein Kaventsmann erwächst aus den schwarzen Untiefen der vormals windstillen Wellen, schwillt an zu einer turmhoch aufragenden Aufwölbung, nähert sich rasend wie ein herannahender Güterzug, unaufhaltsam. Eine Wand aus Wasser so hoch wie ein Berg; ein Leviathan, der sich erhebt aus dem Meer, donnernd und fluchend mit seinem weit aufragenden, alles verschlingenden Schlund, gekommen, um über die Küste herzufallen und alles in seinem Pfad dem Meeresboden gleichzumachen und sich zu holen, was rechtmäßig sein ist.

Es ist die Sorte von Ungeheuer, von der sich keine Stadt jemals wieder erholen könnte.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Max."

„Es ist mein Werk. Ich habe mich hierfür entschieden."

„Niemand entscheidet sich für _so etwas_. Hör doch auf, dich selber deswegen umzubringen."

Sie schließt mich fest in ihre Arme. Ich kann sie spüren, ich kann sie nun sehen, die Wärme der Sonne meines Lebens in der Nacht, wir sind zusammen, stets zusammen. Ihre Liebe ist alles, was mich noch bei Verstand hält.

Unsere Hände schmiegen sich gemeinsamen gegen meine Brust, wir beobachten den Ozean, wie er rücksichtslos verschlingt was noch übrig ist von diesem alten, verschlafenen Küstenstädtchen irgendwo im Nirgendwo, das einst unsere Heimat war. Wir beobachten das Geschehen durch die Nacht, bis dass eine schon annähernd unverhoffte Dämmerung jenseits der Berge hereinbricht mit ihrem ersten, gold-gleißenden Licht.

* * *

Ich öffne meine Augen zu einer strahlend weißen Decke und muss sie sofort wieder schließen, ob des blendenden Lichts, das mir auf den Netzhäuten brennt.

Mein Kopf. Gott, mein ganzer Kopf fühlt sich geschwollen und pochend an, als könne er jeden Augenblick einfach auseinanderfallen. Und eine Stelle ganz besonders, oberhalb meiner Stirn, in Richtung Schläfe—als hätte sich dort jemand kontinuierlich mit einem Hammer zu schaffen gemacht.

Jenseits des Schmerzes spüre ich entfernt meine Sinne, als stünde dort eine Wand zwischen ihnen und mir aus einem guten duzend dämpfender Kissen. Als stünden sie… unter Drogen.

Furcht packt meine Lungen und fährt in mir auf entlang meiner zugeschnürten Kehle. Ich versuche keuchend aufzustehen, doch meine Glieder rühren sich keinen Millimeter aufgrund der Fesseln an meinen Gelenken. Ein unangenehmes Stechen ist in meinem Handgelenk zu spüren, wenn ich es zu drehen versuche, als steckte dort eine Nadel in meiner Haut. Ich sehe mich um, sehe mich _wirklich_ um.

Vier Wände in einem nahezu würfelförmigen Raum, etwa drei mal drei mal drei Meter. Ein Bett unter meinem Rücken, eine einzelne Toilette in der Ecke und eine Maschine eingelassen in die Wand. Eine Türe so massiv, als könnte sie eine Kanonenkugel vertragen und würde sich noch immer nicht rühren. Als die weißen Fliesen und die Kamera und der Eingabeschlitz für Esstabletts und die frischen Bettlaken—als die Zelle, in der ich mich befinde, sich so langsam in meinem benebelten Kopf bemerkbar macht, erwächst das unausweichliche Grauen allmählich in mir zu einem unaufhörlich krabbelnden und kribbelnden Insektenschwarm unter meiner Haut.

Ich bin eine Gefangene. Ich bin _ihre_ Gefangene. Es ist echt. Es war alles verdammt nochmal echt.

Die entsetzliche Wahrheit entleert mir die Lungen und es ist nun, da so langsam, ganz kriechend, in diesem entfernt anwesenden Geisteszustand die Erkenntnis über meine Gedanken hereinbricht, wie eine alles vernichtende Flutwelle über ein altes, verschlafenes Küstenstädtchen im Nirgendwo:

Alles, was ich sah, jede Erinnerungsvision, die mich überkam… sie waren überhaupt keine Erinnerungen…

Sie waren Warnungen…

Sie waren Visionen von der Zukunft…


	12. Chronik des Scheiterns

_A/N:_ _Vorneweg ein Wort der Warnung: Auch wenn in diesem Kapitel nichts übermäßig explizites geschieht, ich halte es dennoch für das am wenigsten jugendfreie der gesamten Geschichte. Ihr seid gewarnt._

* * *

Akt 3: Game Over

Kapitel 12: Chronik des Scheiterns

Die Welt um mich herum erlangt langsam wieder Fokus aus dem undurchdringlichen Nebel. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, kurz aufgewacht zu sein in der Zelle, und dann… nichts mehr. Ich brauche eine ganze Weile, um zu begreifen, dass mein Körper an den Stuhl gefesselt ist. Tisch, Laptop, Telefon, Spiegel. Es ist alles so real wie das taube Pochen in meinen Schläfen.

„Miss Caulfield. Dieses Gespräch ist nun schon seit geraumer Zeit überfällig."

Die Worte erreichen noch immer kaum meinen Verstand. Mein Kopf ist ein einziger Wattebausch, so schwer wir Blei, getränkt in animalische Furcht und abgrundtiefe Abscheu.

„Es wäre mir ein Bedürfnis, mich für die unziemliche Behandlung, mit der wir ihnen bislang begegnen mussten, zu entschuldigen, doch ich fürchte, sie sind für derlei Formalitäten im Augenblick nicht allzu empfänglich."

Scheiße. Ich verstehe noch nicht einmal richtig, was hier eigentlich los ist, doch muss ich das überhaupt? Ich will doch gar nichts über diesen Ort erfahren, es ist doch alles schon etwas, was BetaMax—meine Visionen mir schon längst gezeigt haben, hier gibt es nichts für mich, ich muss hier wieder weg, ich muss… Chloe… was ist aus ihr geworden, konnte sie ihnen vielleicht entkommen? Sie könnte mich retten kommen. Ich brauche sie…

„Ich werde Sie noch eine kurze Weile lang Ihre Sinne so gut Sie können zusammensammeln lassen, ehe wir fortfahren. Sobald Sie sich dazu in der Lage sehen, gestatte ich Ihnen sogar, dieses Gespräch zu wiederholen, sooft Sie es für nötig erachten. Es wird ein… interessantes Erlebnis für uns beide werden, denke ich."

„Chloe…"

„Alles zu seiner Zeit. Halten Sie still, Miss Caulfield. Lassen Sie zunächst die Medikamente abklingen."

Meine Stimme ist nichts als ein schwächliches Krächzen. Ich könnte morden für ein einzelnes Schlückchen Wasser. „Chloe, wo ist sie…"

„Sie ist am Leben und wohlauf, auch wenn wir sie wiederholt überwältigen und gegen ihren Willen fixieren mussten. Ihr Wohlergehen liegt nun zum allergrößten Teil in Ihren Händen, Miss Caulfield. Schärfen sie Ihren Verstand, sie werden ihn schon bald brauchen."

Ich versuche anzukämpfen gegen meine bombenfesten Fesseln. Lasst mich los, ich kann nicht hierbleiben, ich muss zu ihr zurück, ich muss uns in Sicherheit bringen, wenn wir hierbleiben, sind wir verloren. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch an diesem Ort ausharren muss, doch jede einzelne weitere Sekunde und dieser Tunnel ist nur noch dunkler und auswegloser.

Ich tue einen tiefen, schwächlichen Atemzug. Versuche das bisschen Feuchtigkeit, das mir noch bleibt, in meiner ausgedörrten Kehle zu sammeln. „Chloe… verraten Sie mir… wo Chloe ist."

„Sie befindet sich sicher in unserem Gewahrsam. Sie wurde während ihrer Gefangennahme verletzt, weshalb wir ihr die notwendige Behandlung zukommen ließen, ungeachtet ihrer besten Bemühungen, uns daran zu hindern."

„Verletzt? Sie haben sie verletzt?"

„Ein unglücklicher Zwischenfall in Sachen Disziplin. Hier, Sie sollten sich selbst ein Bild machen."

Nur unter größter Anstrengung richte ich meine Augen auf den Bildschirm des Laptops vor mir. Der Desktop ist darauf zu sehen. Und der Cursor einer Maus, die sich langsam und ferngesteuert in Richtung einer der wenigen Verknüpfungen bewegt und auf eine davon doppelklickt. Es öffnet sich ein Fenster zu irgendeiner Art Auswahlmenü. Das nachfolgende Video schaltet sich der Reihe nach durch die verschiedenen Perspektiven einer Vielzahl Überwachungskameras. Sie alle zeigen einen dunklen Schatten, der einmal über den Rasen, dann in die Villa hineinstürmt und jeden in ihrem Weg ohne ein Zögern über den Haufen ballert. Dann Chloe, wie sie die Türe der Kunstkammer zunächst noch versucht mit einer Brechstange zu bearbeiten, dann gleich _mehrere_ Rohrbomben platziert, die wir nur für den Fall der Fälle mitgenommen hatten. Und schließlich, als der Rauch der Detonationen sich gelegt hat, wie sie versucht, durch die Türen zu rammen, dagegentritt und schreit, nachdem nichts davon funktionieren will. Dann schaltet das Bild um auf wieder eine andere Kamera. Hier ist ein Feuergefecht zu sehen, Chloe, die versucht, den Bogen des Portals für sich als Deckung zu nutzen. Sie wird ins Bein getroffen, doch gibt nicht auf, bis schließlich ein Pfeil seinen Weg aus ihrer ungedeckten Flanke seitlich in ihren Hals findet. Sie greift noch mit einer Hand danach, versucht ihn rauszuziehen. Ich kann das Weiß ihrer zusammengebissenen Zähne selbst bis hierhin sehen.

Ich fühle, wie meine Brust zerquetscht wird unter dem malmenden Druck einer gewaltigen, unsichtbaren Klaue, während sie langsam gegen die Wand zu Boden sackt und außer Sichtweite im Schatten verschwindet. Das Video stoppt.

„Einer meiner Angestellten legte ein höchst unprofessionelles Verhalten an den Tag, nach dem Verlust eines seiner Kameraden, und missachtete meine strikte Anweisung, den Gebrauch tödlicher Munition unter allen Umständen zu unterlassen. Fraglicher Angestellter wird hierfür entsprechend diszipliniert werden müssen."

Ich kann seine Worte gerade mal zur Hälfte hören. Tränen brennen in meinen Lidern, als ich wie entgeistert weiter auf das schwarzweiß flimmernde Standbild vor meinen Augen starre. Sie hätte fliehen sollen, ich hätte sie versprechen machen sollen, wegzulaufen falls ich gefangen werden sollte. Sie hätte Hilfe suchen können, einen Plan schmieden, die Wände in die Luft sprengen mit richtigem Sprengstoff, einem Panzer, die Luftwaffe, _irgendwas_.

Gott, wem mache ich hier noch was vor? Sie hätte doch sowieso nicht zugehört, genau wie ich sie niemals zurücklassen könnte, wären unsere Situationen umgekehrt.

„Davon mal ganz abgesehen, Ihre Partnerin betrat widerrechtlich ohne Erlaubnis unseren Grund und Boden und ermordete Mehrere meiner Belegschaft. Es ließe sich leicht argumentieren, sie hat sich ihre Wunden selbst zuzuschreiben."

In der rechten, unteren Ecke des Laptops ist die aktuelle Uhrzeit abgebildet. 11:12 Uhr - 11.03.2014.

Elfter März. Fick dich, Universum. Fick dich und deinen verfickten Fick-Sinn für Humor.

Zwei Tage. Es waren also ganze zwei Tage unter schwerer Betäubung, womöglich sogar medikamentösem Koma, da ich mich an nichts davon erinnern kann. Das bedeutet wahrscheinlich, dass mich ein tatsächlicher Arzt behandelt haben muss. Und sich wahrscheinlich auch gleich mehrere Pfleger im Schichtwechsel um mich gekümmert haben müssen, mich ausgezogen und saubergemacht haben. Ich könnte bei dem bloßen Gedanken allein in meinen Mund erbrechen. Wie viel muss man jemandem bezahlen, um so etwas außerhalb eines Krankenhauses zu tun?

„Ihr Leute seid doch alle krank." Ich will meine Stimme mit demselben Feuer unterlegen, das gerade in meinem Innern wütet, doch was stattdessen herauskommt ist gerade mal eine schwächliche Sparflamme und ein erbärmlich nuschelndes Wispern. „Wie können Sie jemandem so etwas nur antun?"

„Falls Sie sich auf ihren aktuellen Zustand beziehen, es war eine Notwendigkeit. Wir haben Sie am Leben gehalten, Miss Caulfield. Die Schwellung in Ihrem Gehirn hätte schwere Schäden angerichtet ohne entsprechende Medikamente."

„Schwellung?"

„Durch Ihre Vision. Ihre Begabung kommt nicht ohne ihre Nachteile. Selbst Sie sollten an diesem Punkt bereits begriffen haben, dass wir Sie diesen exakten Pfad entlanggeleitet haben, was in Folge zu einer Verkettung an Visionen führte deren physiologischem Einfluss Ihr Körper bislang noch nicht zu widerstehen gelernt hat. Ohne die Behandlung, die wir Ihnen zukommen ließen, hätten Sie nie wieder Ihr Bewusstsein erlangt.

„Erwarten Sie etwa von mir, dass ich jetzt auch noch dankbar bin? _Sie_ haben diese Vision doch überhaupt erst ausgelöst!"

„Nein. Nicht auf die Weise, die sie vielleicht meinen. Wir wussten lediglich wann und wo es passieren würde. Dianne, jedoch… sagen wir, sie hat eine gewisse Vorliebe dafür in ausweifender Theatralik zu schwelgen. Ich persönlich dagegen bin da eher… pragmatischerer Natur."

So sehr ich mich auch bemühe, seine Stimme verschwimmt wieder und wieder in meiner Wahrnehmung. Viele seiner Worte verkommen zu einem monotonen Dröhnen, andere kann ich zwar hören, doch ihr Sinn verschließt sich mir noch immer vor meinem benebelten Verstand.

Zwei Tage…

„Hören Sie zu, ist mir egal. Wissen Sie überhaupt, was ich gesehen habe? Wir werden hier _alle_ sterben, sollten wir in Arcadia Bay bleiben."

„Wir sind hier sicher. Der heraufziehende Sturm wird bei Weitem nicht so verheerend ausfallen wie der letzte. Der schwere Hagelschauer mag zwar bislang einige Verluste gefordert und gewaltige Materialschäden verursacht haben, doch der Wirbelsturm selber wird abflauen, sobald er den Grabenbruch beim Leuchtturm beglichen hat. Dies ist der Grund, weshalb wir die zahlreichen Schutzbunker errichtet hatten, wir sind vorbereitet. Die meisten der Bewohner werden sich entweder dorthin oder außerhalb der Stadt flüchten."

Was zur Hölle faselt der da?

Ich zwinge meine Gedanken endlich so miteinander zu arbeiten, wie es sich gehört, seine Sprache zu analysieren, wie jeder normale Mensch. Ich brauche noch einige Sekunden. Das bedeutet… sie wissen tatsächlich nicht, was ich gesehen habe. Sie haben keinen Einblick in meine Visionen.

Wie könnte ich das zu meinem Vorteil nutzen?

Ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es kann. Ich würde viel lieber Menschenleben retten.

„Es ist aber nicht nur ein Tornado dieses Mal. Arcadia Bay wird bald von einer Sturmflut überrollt werden… Sie müssen jeden aus der Stadt herausschaffen, uns wird schon bald die Zeit ausgehen…"

Für einen Moment nichts als Stille.

„Dies ist keine Lüge," sagt er schließlich. Es ist eine Feststellung, in seinem Ton liegt nicht der Hauch einer Fragestellung.

„Sag bloß. Ihr kranken Arschlöcher wisst am Ende eben doch nicht alles, was?"

„Schildern Sie mir exakt, was Sie gesehen haben."

Ich presse meine Lippen zusammen. Es stimmt, Menschenleben zu retten ist wichtig, natürlich. Aber…

„Ich will zuerst mit Chloe sprechen. Ich muss wissen, ob sie auch sicher ist."

Ich kann gerade so ein unterdrücktes Seufzten von der anderen Seite des Telefons hören. „Sie verstehen Ihre derzeitige Situation noch nicht, Miss Caulfield. Ihr Leben ist nicht mehr länger das Ihre, Sie werden niemals wieder zu ihr sprechen. Ihr zukünftiges Wohlergehen, jedoch, liegt vollständig in Ihren Händen."

Er sagt es, als wäre es ein unumstößlicher Fakt, eine universelle Wahrheit, unabänderlich und absolut. _Sie werden niemals wieder zu ihr sprechen_. Die Worte sinken tief ein in meine Lungen, sie rauben mir den Atem. Er hätte mir genauso gut ein rostiges Messer in die Brust rammen können, er bricht mir das Herz.

Ich weiß, dies ist eigentlich der Punkt, an dem ich tapfer sein sollte. An dieser Stelle sollte ich ihm eigentlich irgendetwas cleveres oder tollkühnes an den Kopf werfen, ihm den Finger zeigen und ihn aus der Fassung bringen.

 _Sie werden niemals wieder zu ihr sprechen._

Der Gedanke ist wie im eiskalten Morast zu versinken. Der Fluss der Zeit gefriert um mich herum und kommt widerwillig zum Erliegen. Mir fällt keine andere Kombination an Worten ein, die mich derart erschüttern könnte. Es ist ein weiterer Vorteil, den sie mir gegenüber haben, nicht wahr? Dieser Mann weiß exakt, was ich will und wie er es für sich ausnutzen kann, während ich selber nach wie vor keine Ahnung habe, was sie eigentlich antreibt.

Ich schlucke, schüttle den Kopf. „Sie liegen falsch. Sie können uns nicht auseinanderhalten. Niemand kann das…"

Ich will, dass es sich anhört wie eine entschiedene Trotzhaltung. Ein ebenbürtiger Schlagabtausch, um mich mit ihm auf eine Stufe zu stellen. Es klingt mehr nach einem verzweifelten Versuch, mich selbst zu überzeugen. Es ist noch nicht vorbei, Max. Beiß die Zähne zusammen und kämpfe.

„Ihre Vision, Miss Caulfield. Erzählen Sie mir, was Sie gesehen haben."

„Lassen Sie mich sie sehen oder ficken Sie sich ins Knie."

„Ich hatte ohnehin bereits geplant Ihnen ihre Unterkunft zu zeigen, doch es wird warten müssen bis Sie mir erzählt haben, was ich wissen will. Es wäre in Ihrem besten Interesse, mit mir zu kooperieren, Miss Caulfield. Andernfalls werden wir uns gezwungen sehen auf weit invasivere Methoden zurückzugreifen."

„Hören Sie zu, ich habe es Ihnen schon gesagt. Wie haben einen riesigen Tsunami beobachtet, der Arcadia Bay mitten in der Nacht zerstört hat. Es war nichts mehr davon übrig, selbst Ihre ach so tolle Villa wurde dem Meeresboden gleichgemacht. Ich weiß nicht, ob fünf Tage immer die Regel ist, aber wenn ja, dann würden Ihnen jetzt noch gerade mal drei davon übrigbleiben."

„‚Wir'? Wer war noch mit Ihnen?"

„Chloe war bei mir. Sie _wird_ bei mir sein. Was Sie tun oder sagen geht mir sowas von am Arsch vorbei, Sie können uns nicht auseinanderhalten…"

Es entsteht eine kurze Pause.

„Ich werde dieser Sache auf den Grund gehen."

„Tun Sie das, aber Sie sollten vielleicht besser einen Zahn zulegen."

„Miss Derrick, ist die Verbindung bereit?"

Falls er eine Antwort bekommen sollte, so kann ich diese nicht hören.

Der Mauszeiger bewegt sich wieder über den Bildschirm und doppelklickt erneut auf eine Verknüpfung mit dem Namen _Echtzeitübertragung_. Es öffnet sich ein Fenster mit einer Unmenge an Seriennummern, bevor eine davon gezielt ausgewählt wird. Das Video öffnet sich kurz darauf.

Chloe liegt auf einem Bett, schlafend über der Decke in nichts als einem schwarzen Oberteil und Unterhose. Ihr Oberschenkel ist fein säuberlich bandagiert, ihr Knöchel ruht in einer Schlinge um ihr Bein hochzuhalten. In ihrem Gesicht finden sich Kratzspuren und ihr Haar ist ein einziges chaotisches Desaster.

„Chloe…"

„Sie wurde für den Augenblick ruhiggestellt," meldet er sich, „zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit ebenso wie für die körperliche und geistige Gesundheit meines Personals."

Der Raum wirkt weit großzügiger eingerichtet als der, in dem ich mich befinde, vielmehr ein ordentliches Schlafzimmer denn eine einfache Zelle. Wahrscheinlich weil sie keine Zeitreisetricks benutzen kann, um eine Buchseite oder ein Stuhlbein zu einer tödlichen Waffe werden zu lassen.

Ein tiefsitzender Schmerz macht sich in meiner Kehle breit bei ihrem Anblick. Ich fange nicht an zu weinen, meine Augen tränen ohnehin schon die ganze Zeit. Ich wollte sie wild auf- und abschreitend sehen, wutschnaubend oder mit all ihrer Kraft gegen Fesseln ankämpfend oder die buntesten Flüche in alle Richtungen ausstoßend. Sie derart geschlagen zu sehen, bezwungen, ihnen gänzlich ausgeliefert…

„Sie werden uns nicht auseinanderhalten. Das können Sie gar nicht…"

„Wie ich schon sagte, Ihre Freiheit war schon bislang nichts weiter als eine Illusion, Miss Caulfield. Dies ist das Schicksal, das wir für sie vorgesehen hatten. Und nun werden wir von Ihren Kräften Gebrauch machen, ob Sie es wollen oder nicht. Ihr gesamtes kindliches Abenteuer war nichts weiter als ein Spiel. Ein _Vor_ spiel, wenn Sie so möchten, und zwar nach Prescott-Regeln. Sie hatten bereits verloren, noch ehe Sie Ihren ersten Zug getan hatten."

„Das ist totaler Blödsinn, niemand könnte über so lange Zeit so viel Kontrolle über alles behalten."

„Ihre Widerspenstigkeit ist keine Überraschung. Es wird ermüdend sein, sie abzuschütteln, und das ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich gewillt bin, eine Abmachung mit Ihnen zu schließen. Zeigen Sie uns von Anfang an Ihre uneingeschränkte Kooperation und Ihre Partnerin wird zu keinem Zeitpunkt in irgendeiner Weise von unserer Hand zu Schaden kommen. Ich verspreche Ihnen, sie wird am Ende sogar freikommen. Selbst Ihr bescheidener Fuhrpark steht schon zur Rückübergabe auf unserem Anwesen bereit. Alles, was noch fehlt, ist Ihre Einwilligung, Miss Caulfield."

Ich brauche einen Moment, um zu verarbeiten, was er vorschlägt. „Und Sie erwarten von mir, dass ich das glauben soll?"

„Ich halte stets mein Wort. Bedenken Sie doch nur einmal Ihre derzeitige Situation, Miss Caulfield. Sie besitzen nun nichts mehr, was wir Ihnen nicht schon genommen hätten, glauben Sie also, es besteht für mich eine _Notwendigkeit_ , ihnen dieses Angebot zu unterbreiten? Es ist ein Entgegenkommen meinerseits. Ein Zeichen unseres Wohlwollens und ein Anliegen des gebührenden Taktgefühls ebenso wie der Zweckmäßigkeit. Wir beziehen keinerlei Gefallen daraus, auch nur einer von Ihnen beiden ein unnötiges Leid zuzufügen." Eine kurze Pause entsteht. „ _Ich_ zumindest für meinen Teil werde das nicht."

Ich könnte lauthals loslachen, würde es sich im Moment nicht so vollständig fehl am Platze anfühlen. „Sie würden sie laufenlassen? Einfach so? Glauben Sie allen Ernstes, dass sie jemals aufgeben würde? Sie würde für den Rest ihrer Tage auf Rache aus sein."

„Sie wird bis dahin nicht mehr länger von Bedeutung sein. Sie waren uns in keinerlei Hinsicht gewachsen, selbst noch als Sie zusammengearbeitet hatten, welche Bedrohung könnte sie also auf sich alleine gestellt schon darstellen? Sie wird nichts weiter sein als ein unbedeutender Plagegeist, den wir von Zeit zu Zeit wieder entsprechend zurechtweisen müssten. Ich wäre mehr als gewillt, sie für einige Zeit länger zu erdulden, wenn dies bedeutete, dass wir uns einen Großteil all der unappetitlicheren Prozeduren ersparen könnten. Ihr Leben ist an diesem Punkt ohnehin längst verwirkt, Miss Caulfield, ganz egal wie Sie sich nun noch entscheiden mögen. Sie könnten es also genauso gut um ihretwillen hier und jetzt aus freien Stücken aufgeben."

Es ist sowas von gruselig, wie er davon spricht, als sei das alles bereits eine festgeschriebene Tatsache. Die Eventualität, dass er falsch liegen könnte, existiert schlichtweg nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass es wahr ist— _kann_ es nicht glauben—doch so oder so muss ich mir sehr wohl eingestehen, ich glaube an die Aufrichtigkeit seiner Überzeugung.

„Worum geht es Ihnen überhaupt bei diesem ‚Angebot'? Was _wollen_ Sie eigentlich von mir? Warum tun Sie das alles?"

„Letzten Endes? Die absolute Hegemonialstellung über das große Pantheon natürlich. Dieser Krieg währte nun schon hunderte Jahre und wir beabsichtigen, ihm ein baldiges Ende zu bereiten. Was Ihre Rolle in dieser Angelegenheit angeht, Sie werden uns zur nötigen Vormachstellung gegenüber all der anderen Wächterallianzen verhelfen. Deren entsprechende Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu umgehen, ist eine Frage des richtigen Timings, wenn Sie mir bitte meine Wortwahl entschuldigen."

„Was… warum, äh—" Ich blinzle. Blinzle noch etwas mehr. „Alles, was ich tun musste, war Sie zu fragen?"

„Was Sie wissen und nicht wissen ist nun nicht mehr länger von Bedeutung, Miss Caulfield. Ihr weiterer Pfad steht bereits fest mit keinerlei Aussicht auf etwaige Abweichungen."

„Und wenn Sie gewonnen haben… was dann? Eine neue Weltordnung? Zerstörung aller Zivilisation? Vorzeitiger Ruhestand auf den Bahamas?

„Es wird ganz buchstäblich sein, wonach immer es uns beliebt. Wir haben… Pläne."

Oh ja. Die Art und Weise, wie er es sagt?

Klingt nicht gerade nach Weltfrieden und kostenloser universeller Krankenversicherung.

„Und wenn ich mit Ihnen arbeite… was passiert dann mit mir?"

Noch während die Worte meinen Mund verlassen, erklingt Chloes Stimme so klar und felsenfest in meinem Kopf, als stünde sie direkt neben mir. _Das ist keine Option, hörst du? Niemals. Lieber wäre ich tot._

„Das exakt selbe, was auch passieren wird, sollten Sie nicht kooperieren," antwortet er. „Sie werden uns dienen, bis Sie für uns nicht länger von Nutzen sind. Und dann werden Sie sterben. Ich fürchte, Sie sind sich noch immer nicht im Klaren über die Entscheidung, die ich Ihnen hier zu überlassen gewillt bin, Miss Caulfield. Sie sind bereits längst unser. Sie werden leiden, ganz unabhängig davon wie Sie sich entscheiden mögen. Die Frage lautet lediglich, ganz genau wie viel Schmerz wir Ihnen zufügen müssen, ehe es vorüber ist. Die Frage lautet, ob Sie bereit sind, auch Ihre Partnerin demselben Schmerz auszusetzen, falls Sie Widerstand leisten, oder ob sie weitestgehend unversehrt bleibt, sollten Sie sich freiwillig unterwerfen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu so vielen anderen Entscheidungen, die Sie unlängst gefällt haben, steht Ihnen diese letzte vollständig offen."

Das Gefühl ist mir schon allzu bekannt. Meine Lungen verschrumpeln mir in der Brust. Verzweiflung schnürt sich mir dicht um die Kehle. Der ganze Raum schrumpft um mich herum, als wolle sich mein Verstand in irgendeine dunkle Ecke meines Schädels verkriechen, um dieser Entscheidung um jeden Preis zu entgehen. Es ist dasselbe, grausame Gefühl des Versinkens im eisigen Morast der Zeit. Ein Empfinden der nackten Entblößung, gefesselt an einen Stuhl. Eine finstere Vorahnung des schwarzen Tunnels ohne Ausgang. Ein festes Gewissen, dass nichts, was ich tue oder sage, mich aus dieser Situation zu befreien vermag, ich Machtlos bin gegenüber allem, was mit mir geschehen mag.

Dies ist der Punkt, an dem ich einst einmal anfing, um Erbarmen zu flehen und um mein Leben zu betteln, früher einmal. Der Ort, an dem mich meine Hoffnung verlies und Verzweiflung überkam beim Gefühl einer Nadel in meinem Nacken, kurz bevor David zu meiner Rettung auftauchte. Und ich weiß—ich _weiß_ es genau, denn ich war bereits einmal hier, ich musste es schon längst mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass dieses Mal niemand durch diese Tür brechen wird.

„Das ist überhaupt keine richtige Entscheidung," kann ich mich endlich leise murmeln hören. „Sie wissen doch schon längst, was ich sagen werde. Ist es nicht so?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Einige Details mögen sich ändern und wir arbeiten oft mit Wahrscheinlichkeiten. Ihr Leiden muss wahrhaftig nicht derart düster ausfallen, sollten Sie es so wünschen."

Nein, es ist wirklich keine Entscheidung, denn ich werde mich nicht der Verzweiflung ergeben…

Ich hatte eine Vision, Segen und Fluch meiner Kräfte. Und in dieser Vision war ich frei. Details mögen sich ändern, doch meine Visionen haben sich stets bewahrheitet, auf die ein oder andere Weise.

Ich hatte Träume, Geißel meiner Nächte. Bruchstücke einer anderen Realität. Blut floss durch diese Gedanken, Blut auf Chloes Fleisch und leeren Fluren, in denen ich um meinen eigenen Verstand rang.

Ich habe Erinnerungen, Warnungen meines anderen Selbst. Niedergeschrieben in ein schwarzes Tagebuch. Ich konnte schon einmal entkommen. BetaMax' Ausbruch mag von ihnen geplant worden sein, es könnte aber auch Anzeichen einer Schwäche in ihrem System sein. Dreizehn Tage. Ich muss es herausfinden.

Ich habe einen Schutzgeist, Kenner meiner Stärke. Er hat mich erkoren, _uns_ erkoren—wofür, _hierfür_? Ich kann das— ich _darf_ das nicht akzeptieren. Es muss einen Grund hierfür geben, es gibt immer einen Grund. Ich vertraue darauf. Ich glaube daran.

Ich habe eine Freundin, Liebe meines Lebens. Eine zukünftige Ehefrau. Das Nächstliegende zu einer im Schicksal verbunden Seelenverwandten. Sie würde lieber sterben als auch nur einen Zentimeter vor diesen Leuten zu weichen. Zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt hätte ich dieser Abmachung vielleicht einmal zugestimmt, denn sie in Sicherheit zu wissen stäche alles andere um Welten aus—doch heute weiß ich es besser. Das Leben, das ihr noch bliebe, sollte ich aufgeben, wäre überhaupt gar kein Leben. Sie würde es niemals akzeptieren und ich werde mich nicht damit zufriedengeben.

Ich muss nur lange genug widerstehen. Ich darf nicht aufgeben. Es ist nicht vorbei, solange ich nicht tot bin, und meine Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt…

Ich schlucke schwer, ich fälle meine Entscheidung und blicke geradewegs in den Spiegel.

„Fahr zur Hölle, Arschwichser."

Die Stille, die mich im Anschluss überfällt, ist wie eiskalter Morgentau auf meiner Haut. Sie dampft in Nebelschwaden ein in meine Lungen und kondensiert sich als Raureif entlang der Spiegelwand vor mir. Dies ist, was Nathan jeden Tag seines Lebens gespürt haben muss, diese bitterkalte Eisdecke der Furcht, die sich über das eigene Dasein legt und alles was man ist, nichts als ein Ausdruck der tiefen, tiefen Enttäuschung des eigenen Vaters.

Aus dem Telefon neben mir dringt ein leichtes Rascheln, wie von Kleidung, wenn eine Person aufsteht, dann ein Knarzen und das langsame Quietschen eines Stuhls, der über den Boden schleift.

„Dieses Schicksal, so fürchte ich, wird leider Ihnen überantwortet bleiben, Miss Caulfield. Und wir werden uns auch noch einmal über Ihren Umgangston unterhalten müssen, wie mir scheint." Er seufzt hörbar. „Schaffen Sie sie fort und beginnen Sie mit der Prozedur. Sie wissen was zu tun ist."

„Was—"

Meine Frage bleibt mir im Halse stecken, als sich wie aus dem Nichts ein Schatten hinter mir erhebt. Eine Hand fährt mir von hinten über den Kopf und drückt mich grob nach vorne. Mein Nacken liegt vollständig entblößt und gleich darauf spüre ich dieses kreischende Stechen unter meiner Haut. Ich bin jedes Mal wieder ganz aufs Neue verblüfft, wie schnell doch die Droge mir die Sinne vernebelt.

Noch bevor ich das Bewusstsein verliere, höre ich noch seine Stimme murmeln, geradewegs aus meinen Albträumen und direkt neben meinem Ohr.

„Ich kann dir ja gar nicht erklären, wie lange ich nun schon auf diesen Augenblick gewartet habe, Max."

Mark Jeffersons Hände klammern mich fest gegen den Stuhl. Er geht sicher, dass ich mich auch ja nicht herauswinden kann.

* * *

Schwarzer und weißer Hintergrund. Kalte Lichter, Transportboxen. Mark Jefferson, gemütlich zurückgelehnt auf dem Sofa direkt vor mir.

„Sieht fast so aus, als hätte ich dir zu viel gegeben. Dauert ganz schön lange, bis du wieder da bist. Ich muss mich erst noch an meine neue Mixtur gewöhnen. Aber lieber zu viel als zu wenig, findest du nicht? Wir wollen schließlich nicht, dass du uns noch zu früh aufwachst."

Er klingt schrecklich gut aufgelegt. Fast schon ein Lachen in seiner Stimme.

„Nhh…"

„Da ist sie ja wieder. Nimm dir ruhig deine Zeit, ich denke, du weißt ja mittlerweile, dass ich ein geduldiger Mann bin. Zumindest bin ich nicht in Eile. Wir werden hier eine lange Weile nur für uns beide haben. Eine sehr lange Weile."

Die eisig kalte Atmosphäre im Raum überzieht jeden einzelnen Zentimeter meines Körpers mit einer Gänsehaut. Ich versuche zu sprechen, doch mein ganzer Mund ist derart klamm, ich kann kaum meine Zunge bewegen. Ich bin im Moment sowas von aufgelöst und von der Rolle, ich glaube, ich könnte nicht einmal zwei einzelne Wörter richtig aneinanderreihen.

„Kann ich dir ein Glas Wasser anbieten? Du musst durstig sein."

Ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten begibt er sich zu einem nahegelegenen Rollwagen hinüber, gießt den flüssigen Inhalt einer Kanne in einen Plastikbecher und kommt dann zu mir herüber. Er hebt mein Kinn behutsam und hält meinen Kopf aufrecht. „Vorsicht, ja nicht verschlucken, hörst du?"

Ungeachtet meines brennenden Durstes will ich nicht einen Topfen von dieser Person… doch ich kann mich nicht einmal seiner ekelerregenden Berührung entziehen. Ich versuche so gut ich kann, herunterzuschlucken, bis ein einzelner Tropfen schließlich unweigerlich in meine Luftröhre gerät und ich hustend und prustend einen großen Schluck Wasser wieder ausspucke und ihn und seinen teuren Anzug komplett nassspritze.

Er weicht reflexartig vor meiner nur halb gewollten Attacke zurück. Der Becher landet neben uns auf dem Boden und sein restlicher Inhalt verschüttet sich über die Fliesen.

Ich erwarte schon, dass er wütend ausrastet, genau wie in der Dunkelkammer auch. Seine unglaubwürdige Fassade der Freundlichkeit löst sich auf wie Zucker und enthüllt das krankhafte Monster, das die ganze Zeit dahinter lauerte. Durch den Nebel und die Watte in meinem Kopf mache ich mich gefasst auf den Wutausbruch.

„Ts ts. Hopsala, meine Schuld. Hab' dir wohl zu viel gegeben, und auch zu schnell." Er wischt sich die Hände an seiner Hose ab. „Und genau das ist auch der Grund, weshalb wir es langsam angehen sollten. Damit wir zunächst miteinander vertraut werden können. Lass mich dich nur eben abtrocknen, Ordnung muss schließlich sein."

Ich huste noch immer. Meine Luftröhre fühlt sich noch immer nicht frei von Fremdstoffen an, es kratzt und mein Husten und Röcheln macht es nicht besser. Ich kann die Gegenwart dieses Phantoms von einem Mann noch immer nicht fassen, er müsste eigentlich ein Zombie sein, mehr tot denn lebendig unter meterdick Trümmern aus Beton und Stahl.

Er lächelt zärtlich, während er mir vorsichtig Kinn und Lippen mit seinem Taschentuch abtupft. „Oh, wie ich dich vermisst habe, Max. Ich werde ganz ehrlich mit dir sein, du warst mir immer die allerliebste Schülerin. Ich war zwar nie sonderlich begeistert davon, wie du meinem Unterricht häufig kaum Beachtung geschenkt hast, aber du hattest schon immer solch eine Begabung." Er gluckst kurz. „Und offenbar nicht nur in Sachen Fotografie, wie sich herausstellt… Eine Zeitreisende! Sowas sieht man auch nicht alle Tage. Kein Wunder also, dass ich dich nicht erwischen konnte, bevor die Polizei aufgetaucht ist. Aber das macht jetzt auch nichts mehr, stimmt's, Max? Schließlich habe ich dich dafür schon in einer anderen Zeitlinie erwischt. Ich durfte die Rekonstruktionen meiner Arbeit sehen, weißt du? Ich bin ja so froh, dass ich die Gelegenheit hatte, dich in einer Weise einzufangen, wie ich es mir immer erträumt hatte."

Bring deine widerlichen Finger noch einmal so nahe an meinen Mund, Arschloch. Mal sehen, wer von uns beiden dann noch lacht.

„Du hast mich die ganze Zeit bei mir behalten, nicht wahr? Ich bin jetzt ein Teil von dir, Max. Ich hätte mir keine höhere Form des Lobes von deiner Seite vorstellen können."

Los, bring die Worte endlich über die Lippen. Spuck sie ihm geradewegs in seine arrogante Fratze.

„Ver… piss dich, du… un _säglicher_ Kotzbrocken…"

Er lacht über meine Worte. Da liegt etwas seltsam Verqueres in seinem Lachen; es klingt zu hoch und viel zu amüsiert.

„Du bist mir vielleicht ein Satansbraten, Max. Ich bin gespannt, wie lange du wohl diese aufsässige Taktik aufrechterhalten wirst können. Ich meine, wir werden hier keine simplen Fotos machen—obwohl, na ja, zumindest ist das nicht der _Zweck_ unseres heutigen, keinen Spielchens. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, noch ein paar Bilder von dir zu machen, nachdem ich dich… posiert habe."

Er greift nach einem Rollwagen hinter mir und zieht ihn an sich heran, Zentimeter für Zentimeter erscheint sein Werkzeug auf einem Blechtablett in meinem verschwommenen Sichtfeld, jedes einzelne Utensil sorgfältig vorbereitet in perfektem Parallelmuster. Spritzen, Skalpelle in verschiedenen Größen und Formen. Zangen, Klammern. Glasflaschen und Ampullen mit klaren, durchsichtigen Lösungen. Ein Elektroschocker.

Blanke Furcht durchfährt meine Eingeweide in zuckenden Wellen und es fordert selbst meinen letzten Rest an geistiger Kompetenz, um sie auch nicht zu äußern und dort zu belassen, unter Kontrolle. Ich nähre sie stattessen meinem mit jeder Sekunde wachsenden Zorn. Suche Stärke in meinem Hass.

„Die Notwendigkeit meinen Motiven keine Erinnerung an mein Werk zu lassen, hat immer bedeutet, dass ich mich zurückhalten musste. Doch es gibt noch so viel mehr in einem Menschen einzufangen, Höhen der Ausdruckskunst, nach denen niemand dort draußen jemals zu streben wagte. Heute werden wir sie gemeinsam erforschen, du und ich. Es wird ein… Erlebnis für uns beide werden, denke ich."

„Ist das… was aus dir geworden ist? Ein billiger Versager… und Folter—"

Seine Rückhand trifft die Seite meines Gesichts, ohne Ausholen, ohne Vorwarnung. Es ist keine Ohrfeige mit voller Wucht, sondern vielmehr ein züchtigender Klaps, der meinen Kopf zur Seite fahren lässt und mich ruckartig zum Schweigen bringt.

„ _Folter_ , du wagst es. Derart ungehobelt und geschmacklos. Dies ist Kunst. Dies ist ein Akt des Porträtierens." Er hält mein Kinn liebevoll hoch, als hätte er mir nicht gerade eben noch ins Gesicht geschlagen. „Na ja, ich denke, es ist eine Frage der Perspektive. Für dich mag es sich wie Folter anfühlen. Verzeih mir bitte, Max. Du hast da einen guten Punkt. Also lass uns diese Sache endlich hinter uns bringen, ja?"

Seine behandschuhten Finger wandern mir auf den Rücken und lösen dort die Schleifen meines Flügelhemdes. Ohne ein Zögern streift er es von mir ab, bis meine Brust und Schultern entblößt liegen. Der Stoff ist dermaßen hauchdünn, dass die Nähte schließlich einfach an den Ärmeln reißen. Er wirft den wertlosen Fetzen zur Seite, wo er langsam wie eine Feder zu Boden sinkt. Und somit ist dort nichts mehr, _gar nichts mehr_ zwischen ihm und mir.

Meine Fingernägel graben sich derart tief und verkrampft in die Armlehnen, dass es schon schmerzt. _Hör auf_. Zu zittern. Überlebe. Alles, was ich tun muss, ist überleben. Nichts hiervon wird jemals real sein.

„Ich bin schon ein wenig enttäuscht, dass du dich noch gar nicht gewundert hast, wie es mir in den vergangenen Monaten so erging. Wo sind denn deine Manieren, Max? Während er spricht, sucht er sich ganz nebenbei eines der Skalpelle heraus. Eine kleine, rasiermesserscharfe Klinge. „Ich fürchte, wir haben ein solches Level der Vertrautheit niemals auch nur ansatzweise erreicht, nicht wahr? Das werden wir heute nachholen können. Es wird wunderschön werden, nur wird beide, Max. Intim. Gemeinsam werden wir Reinheit erschaffen, Kunst in ihrer raffiniertesten Form. Ich hoffe, du bist bereit dafür."

Er hält mich fest mit einer Hand an Schulter und Hals, sein Daumen presst mir grob in die Kehle, er schiebt meinen Oberkörper zurück und drückt mich unsanft gegen die Stuhllehne. Seine andere Hand nähert sich derweil langsam, die Klinge in seinen Fingern auf der Suche nach der geeignetsten Stelle. In seinen Augen eine fieberhafte Entschlossenheit, seine Züge überwältigt mit begeisterter Leidenschaft, entrückt und selbstvergessen bei der Vorstellung mich endlich bluten zu sehen.

Scheiße. Scheiße, es passiert wirklich. Wem zur Hölle mache ich hier eigentlich was vor? Ich bin keine richtige Geheimagentin, ich bin keine Superheldin. Ich würde doch keine Sekunde überstehen, sollte ich _tatsächlich gefoltert_ werden. Zurück, dreh die Zeit zurück soweit es nur geht, ich muss meinen Kopf freikriegen, einen Weg finden, hier rauszukommen.

Noch bevor ich auch nur einen Finger rühren kann, beginnt die Klinge vor mir zu wanken. Jefferson bricht in ein grinsendes Kichern aus.

„Alter. Ich kann echt nicht fassen, dass du da wirklich drauf reinfällst. Wie aufgeblasen und großkotzig war dieser Schaumschläger eigentlich?"

„Wa… was?"

Er lässt von mir ab und richtet sich wieder auf. „Ich dachte, ich greife einfach so richtig tief in die Psychopathen-Kiste und schau' mal, wann du's checkst, aber offenbar war diesem Trottel echt alles zuzutrauen?"

Ich sehe ihn an, blinzle wiederholt. „Häh?"

„Du armes Ding. Ich verarsch' dich doch nur. Aber jetzt Schluss mit dem Spuk."

Vor meinen Augen löst sich Jeffersons Dunkelkammer auf und wandelt sich in einen anderen Raum. Das Sofa scheint zu schrumpfen und wird zu einem einfachen Stuhl, der Rest der Einrichtung und des Geräts löst sich einfach in Luft auf, stattdessen sind um mich herum nur blanke, graue Betonwände. Einen Moment noch steht dort Mark Jefferson mit einem albernen und für ihn völlig untypischen Grinsen vor mir, im nächsten wird er zu einem schlaksigen und hageren, strohblonden Mädchen mit hellen und lachenden Augen.

„Überraschung!"

Das amüsierte Grinsen steht ihr auch gleich viel besser, es ist breit und strahlend. Ich würde es beinahe sogar als freundlich beschreiben, wäre ich nicht nackt vor ihr in einen Stuhl gefesselt. Und ich komme auch nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass sich das Tablett mit all den furchteinflößenden Werkzeugen keinen Zentimeter gerührt hat, genau wie auch das Skalpell in ihrer Hand.

„Ist echt lustig, weißt du," spricht sie weiter, „selbst nachdem ich mir das ganze Videomaterial über diesen Kerl reingezogen hab', kann ich immer noch nicht fassen, was für ein wichtigtuerischen Haufen Rotz der eigentlich so von sich gegeben hat. Aber wir zwei beide kennen die Wahrheit, hab' ich Recht? Er war nichts weiter als ein widerlicher, alter Perversling. Diese ganze Angelegenheit von wegen „den Verlust der perfekten Unschuld" einzufangen war doch einfach nur 'ne billige Ausrede, um von seiner kranken Machtfantasie 'nen Harten zu bekommen."

Ich kann spüren, wie meine Gedanken sich endlich aus ihrer Erstarrung befreien. Während sie noch spricht, macht es endlich Klick in meinem Kopf über das, was gerade passiert ist. „Du bist Samantha. _Mirage_." Ich tue einen tiefen Atemzug, von dem ich nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er mir stockte. „Jetzt kapier ich's."

„Yay, sie hat's kapiert!"

Es war nicht nur die Umgebung, die sich mit dem Wandel geändert hat. Der ganze Raum kommt mir nun wärmer vor. Der Geruch ist… geringfügig anders.

„Ist das alles nur ein Scherz für dich? Das Ganze war… ganz schön arschlochmäßig, weißt du?"

„Ein Scherz? Na ja… joa, schätze schon. Aber dir den Kopf zu verdrehen ist doch auch genau der Grund, weshalb wir überhaupt hier sind, Dummi! Ist alles Teil des Programms."

„Also ist er tot? Er ist garantiert tot?"

„Na _klar_ ist er tot. Auch wenn er nicht im Gefängnis durch den Sturm abgekratzt ist. Wir hatten ihn uns schon vorher geschnappt, haben ein paar Freunde bei der Polizei geschmiert, dass sie ein Auge zudrücken. Ich durfte eine sehr lange Weile mit ihm verbringen. Und Tante Danny hat sich auch gut um ihn gekümmert." Sie betrachtet das Skalpell locker in ihrer Hand, als wäre nichts dabei, und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Das war lustig. Völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissener Ratschlag: Sie ist die meiste Zeit über super lieb zu einem, aber mach dich besser nicht bei ihr unbeliebt. Tante Danny hat's nicht so mit Vergeben und Vergessen."

Ich kann meine Augen nicht von dem Messer in ihrer Hand abwenden. Während sei spricht, spielt sie damit nebenbei herum, als wäre es ein Bleistift und sie sitzt gelangweilt im Schulunterricht.

„Also… dich zu fragen, ob du mich befreist und mir hilfst, ist vermutlich Zeitverschwendung, oder?"

Sie gibt mir ein gequält seitliches Lächeln. Es wirkt tatsächlich aufrichtig. „Joa. So ziemlich. Ich würde dir ja jetzt diese ganze ‚ist nichts Persönliches'-Nummer geben, aber ich schnall' nicht mal, warum sie das immer sagen. Ich meine, was jetzt? Du wirst hier sitzen und vor Schmerzen schreien, aber immerhin kannst du erleichtert sein, dass ich dich nicht wirklich hasse? Du könntest dir ja dann vielleicht vorstellen, dass wir in irgend 'ner anderen Realität Freunde hätten sein können! Uns gegenseitig schminken und die Haare machen, anstatt uns zu entstellen und zu Tode zu foltern, richtig?"

„Aber wir könnten doch _wirklich_ Freunde sein, es ist noch nicht zu spät. Alles, was ich jemals nur wollte—"

„Jaja, is' ja gut, diese Ansprache kannst du dir gleich sparen. Ich _werde_ dir wehtun, Maxine. Es führt ganz einfach kein Weg drum herum. Wir _könnten_ versuchen, irgendwas anders zu machen, aber dann würde halt einfach irgendein anderer Pfad, der dann stattdessen passiert, wieder ganz genauso hierherführen. Sie kommt gleich noch rüber und erklärt's dir, sie kann das sowieso viel besser als ich, ich hab' jetzt schon für Jahre damit gelebt und ich schnall's noch immer nicht richtig."

„Du _musst_ das nicht tun, niemand muss irgendetwas tun, was—"

„Ach, jetzt komm schon, ich hab' dir doch schon gesagt, dass es keinen Sinn hat. Genau genommen könnte ich dir auch gleich ein kleines Geheimnis verraten, vielleicht siehst du's dann ein: Ich hab' so'n bisschen 'nen Knacks in der Birne, weißt du?" Sie klopft sich mit den Fingerknöcheln gegen die Schläfe. „Ich bin mir dessen auch bewusst, ich stehe sogar dazu. Ist ein wenig wie bei Dexter. Hast du Dexter jemals geguckt?"

„Ich… nein, aber… ich weiß ungefähr, worum es da geht."

„Die Serie hat mir so richtig die Augen geöffnet. Ist zwar nicht so, dass ich unbedingt töten _muss_ —ich bin ja nicht verrückt oder so—aber… diese ganze Sache mit der Empathie? Das liegt mir irgendwie nicht so. Egal, wie sieht's mit Fight Club aus? Hast du Fight Club jemals gesehen? Ich hab' mich immer gefragt, ob Säureverätzungen wirklich dermaßen schmerzhaft sein können. Stellt sich heraus, dass ja, ziemlich arg schmerzhaft. Unser gemeinsamer Freund Mark durfte das am eigenen Leib erfahren. Hehe, buchstäblich. Kannst es ja später noch für dich selbst sehen, wir werden das hier alles nochmal generalwiederholen. Hoffe, du hast dir 'nen Happy Place bereitgelegt."

„Soll das… meinst du das jetzt ernst oder veraschst du mich bloß wieder? Du sagst das dauernd mit diesem Grinsen, ich bin mir da gerade ehrlich nicht sicher."

„Hä? Oh, hm, na ja, ich bin ja auch keine Expertin, wie schon gesagt, aber ich glaube, du bist dir da schon ziemlich sicher. Warum sonst sollte deine Stimme so sehr zittern? Wie wär's mit 'ner supercoolen Superheldennarbe? Du hältst dich doch für 'ne Superheldin, nicht wahr? Ich könnte dir eine verpassen, die dir quer über die Stirn geht bis runter über die Nase, etwa so." Sie fährt einem Finger entlang der beschriebenen Linie, das Skalpell in ihrer Hand nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem Auge entfernt. „Oder doch eher vertikal runter, durch eine Augenbraue und dein Auge, wie ein Pirat. Arrr. Keine Sorge, ich achte schon drauf, dir nur coole zu verpassen an den Stellen, wo Leute sie auch sehen können. Wäre doch eine Schande ein so superhübsches Gesicht zu verunstalten. Was hieltest du von—"

Vor der Türe ist ein kurzes metallenes Rasseln zu hören, dann schwingt sie auf. Nach einigen Sekunden des Zögerns erklingt eine leise und ruhige Frauenstimme von draußen. „Samantha, würdest du sie bitte wieder bedecken."

„Oh! Ups." Schnell sammelt sie das zerfetzte Hemd wieder vom Boden und legt es mir notdürftig über den Schoß, klemmt mir die Enden etwas unbeholfen unter die Arme. Das ganze Arrangement fühlt sich mehr als nur leicht irrwitzig an. „Fertig. Kannst reinkommen."

Eine große Frau, die ich bereits als Dianne Prescott kenne, betritt den Raum in maßvollen Schritten und schließt die Türe wieder leise hinter sich. Sie ist älter als in ihrem Gemälde, viel… schlichter. Ihr dunkles Haar ist hochgesteckt zu einem zerzausten Dutt, Farbspritzer und –spuren zieren sowohl ihre Bluse, ihren Rock als auch einen Großteil ihrer Extremitäten. Sie erweckt den Eindruck von jemandem, der ganze Tage ohne Ende vertieft in ihre Kunst verbringt und die vergangene Nacht war da keine Ausnahme.

Ihre stahlblauen Augen mustern mich mit offener Neugierde, während sie sich neben Samantha gesellt und eine Hand auf deren Schulter legt. „Was sieht sie gerade?"

„Nichts, Tante Danny. Nur uns zwei beide."

Ihre Lippen pressen sich zu einer Linie zusammen. „Wir sind hier nicht unter uns, Liebes. Sprich mich an, wie es sich gehört."

Samanthas Wangen laufen feuerrot an. „'Tschuldigung, ich wollte nicht—ich meine… ich bitte um Verzeihung, Herrin."

„Ist schon gut, mach dir keine Sorgen darüber." Sie tätschelt ihre Schulter, dann tut sie einen Schritt näher auf mich zu. „Hallo, Maxine. Ähm… Max. Dir ist Max lieber."

Sie sagt es, als hätte sie es früher einmal gewusst, es dann aber vergessen. Ich spüre den sofortigen Impuls, in ihre grobe Richtung zu spucken. Ich bin es langsam leid, dass mich Leute dauernd ansprechen, als wäre ich nicht in einen verfickten Stuhl gefesselt.

„Tu es nicht," warnt sie mich. „Es ist Zwecklos. Ich werde wissen, dass du es getan hast, selbst wenn du es wieder ungeschehen machen solltest."

Ich blinzle sie an. „Tun? Was tun?"

„Was du mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von rund fünfunddreißig Prozent vorhattest zu tun. Nämlich mich anzuspucken. Ich werde mich setzen. Ich hoffe, das macht dir nichts aus." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten lässt sie sich auf den Stuhl vor mir fallen, als wäre sie gerade eben erst die gesamte Strecke von Olympia bis hierher zu Fuß abgelaufen. „Ich bin sehr fein abgestimmt auf diesen speziellen Knotenpunkt im Gespinst," fährt sie fort. „Es stellt eine gewisse Belastung für meine Kräfte dar, je tiefer ich ins Detail gehe. Er ist nicht unbedingt bedeutungsschwanger, verstehst du? Er ist kein tragender Punkt, regelrecht unbedeutend sogar, daher ist ein tieferes Eintauchen in sein Gefüge, wie als wolle man einen x-beliebigen, aber ganz speziellen Kiesel aus einem strömenden Flussbett fischen. Ich werde mir irgendwann in näherer Zukunft eine Auszeit gönnen müssen, nur damit du das weißt." Sie schnaubt leicht aus, überaus amüsiert über ihre eigene Wortwahl. „Eine Auszeit in näherer Zukunft. Kapiert?"

Hinter ihr verdreht Samantha schmunzelnd die Augen, als hätte Mrs. Prescott gerade einen überaus platten, doch umso liebreizenderen Kalauer gerissen.

Ein gutes Duzend verschiedener Antworten flutet meinen Kopf. Eloquent souveränes Comeback. Stoisch aggressives Starren. Fragen nach mehr Antworten. Vor ihr katzbuckeln, sie anflehen, losheulen, hilflos um mich schlagen, sie einfach trotzdem anspucken, schreien bis meine Lungen nachgeben. Es überkommt mich als eine niederschmetternde Feststellung, dass ich wahrscheinlich alle davon ausprobieren werde und mir keine einzige davon weiterhelfen wird…

Meine Brust sackt in sich zusammen unter ihrer prüfenden Kaltblütigkeit. Ich lasse einfach meinen Kopf hängen und plötzlich bin ich… fertig. Fertig mit der Welt. Fertig mit all ihrem bescheuerten Scheißdreck.

„Ihr werdet alle untergehen. Ich habe es gesehen. Macht mir was ihr wollt, juckt mich doch gar nicht mehr, warum ihr das eigentlich tut. Ich werde am Ende frei sein. Und ihr werdet alle sterben…"

„Oh Mann," seufzt Samantha leise im Hintergrund.

„Stimmt, deine Vision. Ich bin froh, dass du sie erwähnst. Bist du dir wirklich sicher, was du gesehen hast? Ich kann nämlich überhaupt nicht erkennen, wie so etwas zustande kommen sollte, Liebes."

„Das ist dann wohl _Ihr_ Problem, nicht wahr?"

„Na ja, nein, du verstehst nicht recht. Ich meinte es in meiner Auffassungsgabe, meiner offiziellen Funktion als Schicksalsgespinst. Du bist doch ein eine intelligente junge Dame, du musst es doch inzwischen selbst schon längst erraten haben, nicht wahr? Ich kann alles sehen, was geschehen könnte, wenn ich mich nur ausreichend darauf konzentriere. Primpfade sind mir ein leichtes zu erkennen, detailgenaue Vorhersagen hingegen erfordern ein deutliches Mehr an Arbeit und sind dabei zumeist gespickt mit Wahrscheinlichkeiten. Doch etwas derart Gravierendes wie du vorgibst, es gesehen zu haben? Das dürfte nur schwerlich zu übersehen sein. Ich sage dir gleich hier und jetzt: Es gibt keine Realität, in der so etwas passiert. Sie existiert schlichtweg nicht. Sean teilte mir mit, du würdest nicht lügen, also kannst du dir entweder selbst nicht ganz sicher sein, was du gesehen hast, oder aber deine Gabe äußert sich gelegentlich in Symbolen anstelle der tatsächlichen Zukunft."

„Oder vielleicht ist es ja auch _Ihre_ Gabe, die falsch liegt, haben Sie das jemals in Betracht gezogen? Wollen Sie das Risiko wirklich eingehen?"

„Meine Gabe? Was hat denn meine…" Dianne Prescott scheint für einen Moment den Faden zu verlieren und bleibt mitten im Satz stehen. Ihr eindringlich konzentrierter Blick weicht einem eher geistesabwesenden Starren gegen die Wand hinter mir.

Samantha nimmt einen Schritt auf sie zu und tippt mit einem Finger leicht auf die Schulter ihrer Herrin. Diese fährt plötzlich auf, wie aus einem tiefen Schlummer, und sieht sich erstmal orientierungslos im ganzen Raum um, bevor sich ihre Augen wieder fragend auf das Mädchen an ihrer Seite richten. „Wo war ich?"

„Sie kennt nicht den Unterschied zwischen einer angeborenen Begabung und dem Bund mit den Tiergeistern, Herrin."

„Oh. Richtig." Sie legt die Stirn in Falten. Ihre Augen richten sich wieder auf mich, genauso fokussiert wie zuvor auch. „Na gut, ich sollte es dir besser erklären. Deine Visionen, dein Talent sowie deine Leidenschaft was Fotografie betrifft… diese sind deine Begabungen. Deine _Gaben_. Sie entstammen nicht aus Bluewings Bund. Ich kann es dir nicht verübeln, dass du das nicht von selbst herausgefunden hast, beide dieser Aspekte manifestierten sich beinahe Zeitgleich in deinem Leben."

Ihr geduldiger, freundlicher Umgangston, ihr harmloses Gebärden, ihre eigenartige Zerstreutheit und Selbstvergessenheit… nichts davon ist wie ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte. Es macht mich weit angespannter und furchterregter als es jeder stereotypische Superbösewicht jemals könnte. Vielleicht ist das ja auch der ganze Zweck dahinter.

„Warum erklären Sie mir all das überhaupt? Wollen Sie nur… angeben? Warum sind Sie überhaupt hier?"

Sie schürzt ihre Lippen und mustert mich mit… was? Reue? Mitleid? Ich weiß nicht, was sie ein meinem Gesicht zu erkennen scheint, doch sie dreht sich weg von mir, als könne sie den Anblick nicht ertragen. „Nein, ich bin hier aus einem guten Grund, dazu kommen wir schon noch. Doch dieser Teil hier, jetzt gerade? Ich nehme an, das sind Schuldgefühle. Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, du und deine Freundin haben nicht verdient, was euch widerfährt. Und auf diese Weise kann ich dir zumindest einige eurer weitreichendsten Fragen, die euch schon lange beschäftigen, beantworten, ehe es alles vorbei ist. Ich habe euch nun schon so lange gezeichnet, ich fühle mich, als wären wir bereits enge Freunde, auf gewisse Weise. Obwohl, wahrscheinlich trifft es ‚alte Rivalen' wohl eher."

Ich kann nicht anders als sie entsetzt anstarren, ob ihrer lächerlich offenherzigen Zurschaustellung. „Wenn Sie _wirklich_ Schuldgefühle empfänden, dann hätten Sie uns all das niemals erst angetan. Es noch immer nicht zu spät, Sie können uns noch immer gehen lassen. Ich schwöre, wir werden uns auch nie wiedersehen."

„Das ist nicht gerade ein sehr überzeugendes Argument, Liebes. Denk doch nur mal darüber nach, du hast den Tod für über zweihundert Menschenleben verursacht und Leid und Elend für noch weit mehr gebracht. Du empfindest für sie ebenfalls Schuldgefühle, ist es nicht so? Und doch weißt du in deinem Herzen, dass es das wert war. Nun ja, das exakt gleiche passiert jetzt auch hier, wir befinden uns in einer ganz ähnlichen Situation. Dieses Mal ist es jedoch dein Leben, das sich wohl oder übel auf der ‚Kosten'-Seite der Gleichung befindet. Nimm es bitte nicht persönlich."

Im Hintergrund kann sich Samantha kaum ein Lachen verkneifen. Sie hält sich den Mund mit einer Hand zu, um nicht laut loszuprusten.

„Habe ich etwas lustiges gesagt, Sam? Oder wolltest du noch etwas hinzufügen?"

„N-nein, nein. Entschuldigung, Herrin."

„Hm, also wie gesagt—"

„Ich tat was ich getan habe aus Liebe. Können Sie dasselbe für sich behaupten?"

Dianne hebt eine überraschte Augenbraue und lacht in leichten Atemzügen. „Irgendwie bringst du es fertig, dass es sogar nach einer beinahe edlen Tat klingt. Und inwiefern ist diese Liebe mehr als ein selbstsüchtiger und destruktiver Parasit? Nun mehr denn je würdest tausende Menschenleben eintauschen, nur um sie zurückzubekommen, ist es nicht so? Es gibt nichts, was du nicht tun würdest, ganz egal wie skrupellos es auch sein möge. Kannst du das bestreiten?"

Ich muss mein zorniges Starren unterbrechen und weiche ihrem Blick aus. Es gibt sehr wohl Dinge, die ich nicht tun würde, doch diese Dinge befinden sich dermaßen tief in „grausames Ungeheuer"-Territorium, dass ich ihr Argument nur noch weiter bestärken würde, sollte ich sie erwähnen.

„Das können Sie mir nicht vorwerfen," sage ich stattdessen. „Ich hätte diese schrecklichen Entscheidungen niemals treffen müssen, wenn Sie uns einfach von Anfang an in Ruhe gelassen hätten."

„Oh, aber ich gebe dir doch auch gar keine Schuld daran, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich möchte lediglich darauf hinweisen, dass deine vermeintliche moralische Überlegenheit—wenn überhaupt— auf allerhöchstens sehr wackligen Beinen fußt, das ist alles. In Sachen Todeszahlen hast du die Nase sogar weit vorne… obwohl, ich schätze, man könnte argumentieren, dass wir bei dieser Arcadia Bay Geschichte an einem Strang gezogen haben." Sie blinzelt und schüttelt den Kopf, so als wäre sie kurz aus der Fassung gebracht von einem plötzlichen Gedanken. „Lass mich dir sagen, mit dir zu arbeiten war eine wahre Herausforderung, mit jeder weiteren Schicht, die du wieder und wieder auf das Gespinst draufgepackt hast. Mit dir geht nicht nur darum, was passieren wird und was passieren könnte; ich musste mir auch so viele Gedanken darüber machen, was tatsächlich geschieht, dann aber ungeschehen wird, und nicht zuletzt die Explosion plausibler Unmöglichkeiten, die dir deine Kräfte erlauben. Einen Leitfaden zu spinnen, der dich in derart kurzer Zeit derart mächtig werden lässt, war… migräneerregend, gelinde gesagt. Ich schreibe dir die Schuld am sukzessiven Verlust meines Verstandes zu, junges Fräulein." Sie wedelt mit einem Finger in meine Richtung in spöttelnder Scheinstrenge.

„Nimm dir nur mal diese Konversation als Beispiel, wir durften hier nichts dem Zufall überlassen. Du hättest dich aus dem Stuhl befreien können, indem du ihn auf die Seite kipptest, ihn dann in einer Zeitreise wiederaufrichtetest und uns dann alle umbrächtest—daher mussten wir den Stuhl fest mit dem Boden verschrauben. Du hättest so lange an den Fesseln herumschleifen können, bis du wieder mit einer Zeitreise eine Hand befreit hättest, daher mussten wir sie so schmerzhaft fest anziehen." Sie lehnt sich mir nach vorne entgegen und gestikuliert enthusiastisch mit den Händen herum, während sie sich in ihren eigenen Gedankengängen zu verlieren scheint. „Siehst du den Wasserbecher auf dem Rollwagen? Es gibt einen Grund, weshalb wir dir kein Glas gegeben haben. Nach nur genug Neuversuchen wärst du verzweifelt genug geworden, es mit bloßen Zähnen kaputtzubeißen und dir deine Handgelenke mit deinem eigenen Blut einzuschmieren, bis du deine Hand doch irgendwie herausbekommen hättest, inklusive zertrümmerter Knochen und so weiter und so fort. Und dann wären wir natürlich alle gestorben, versteht sich." Sie wirft ihre Hände nach oben in einer seltsam hilflosen Geste. „Verstehst du, was ich dir sagen will? Es kann _so_ ermüdend sein, dich bändigen und kontrollieren zu wollen. Das ist der Grund, weshalb wir es derart unangenehm für dich machen müssen. Es existiert keine Realität, in der du dich nicht an irgendeinem Punkt gegen uns wenden würdest, sollten wir dir auch nur mit der kleinsten Nachsicht entgegenkommen oder dir den geringsten Spielraum gewähren. Selbst dann noch, wenn wir dich davon überzeugt hätten, freiwillig für uns zu arbeiten. Von daher… ergibt sich uns nur ein einziger Weg, wie wir dich für unsere Ziele benutzen können. Wir müssen deinen Willen vernichten, bis nicht einmal mehr der Hauch einer Rebellion in dir bestehen bleibt."

Ich erwidere einen ganzen Moment lang nichts, die Räder in meinem Kopf verarbeiten noch immer, was sie eben gesagt hat. Sie sind irgendwo stecken geblieben an der Stelle mit dem Blut und den zertrümmerten Knochen. Würde ich jemals eine derart extreme Verzweiflungstat in Erwägung ziehen, sollte ich mich nur ausreichend in eine Ecke gedrängt sehen?

Ja. Ja, das würde ich.

Und… sie weiß es. Sie weiß bereits, was ich tun und was ich sagen werde, noch ehe ich selbst auf den Gedanken komme.

Wie sollte ich mich nur jemals mit einem allwissenden Menschen messen können?

„Sie sind noch immer nur ein Mensch," sage ich ihr. „Sie können noch immer Fehler begehen."

„Nein, das kann ich nicht. Oder vielmehr, ich kann es spielend leicht vermeiden, sie zu begehen, denn sie sind vorhersehbar. Verstehst du? Das ist sogar der Grund, weshalb ich hier bin, genau genommen. Um es dir begreiflich zu machen. Wir haben die absolute Kontrolle über alles, was geschieht. Und ich meine es ganz wörtlich: Es gibt keine Möglichkeit für dich, zu entkommen. Wir haben alle Eventualitäten abgedeckt von Systemversagen über Verrat bis hin zu Raymond Geller und David Madsen oder wen auch immer du zu deinen wenigen Freunden zählen möchtest. Nichts und niemand wird dir helfen kommen, es gibt kein Foto, durch das du flüchten könntest und je eher wir das in deinen Kopf eintrichtern können, desto einfacher wird diese Angelegenheit für alle Beteiligten.

Ich kann spüren, wie meine Kiefermuskulatur sich anspannt. „Wirklich? Waren Sie denn auch in absoluter Kontrolle, als sich Nathan als absoluter Totalreinfall herausgestellt hat?"

Schlagartig steht sie auf und nimmt zweit lange Schritte auf mich zu, bevor sie abrupt auf Armeslänge Entfernung vor mir zum Stehen kommt. Ihre erhobene, zur Faust geballte Hand entspannt sich langsam wieder. Für einige Sekunden starrt sie nur finster durch mich hindurch irgendwo hinter mir auf den Boden, jedes Bisschen vorangegangener Herzlichkeit aus ihren Augen erloschen.

„Es gibt eine Zeitlinie," beginnt sie, ihre Stimme heiser und schwer, „in der ich dir jetzt mit solch einer Wucht ins Gesicht schlage, dass es dir mit einer zehn prozentigen Wahrscheinlichkeit die Backenzähne herausbricht. Du kämst dir im Anschluss ach so clever vor, hieltest die Zeit um dich herum an und versuchtest, auf dieselbe Weise zu entkommen, die ich dir eben schon beschrieb. Und dann, nach _unsäglichen_ Schmerzen, geständest du dir schlussendlich ein, dass es nicht funktionieren würde, dass du dich nicht befreien könntest. Du geständest ein, dass du es überhaupt nur versuchtest, weil ich dir zuvor erzählt hatte, es würde funktionieren. Du geständest ein, dass es nicht einmal eine Glasscherbe oder einen Schlag in Gesicht bräuchte, du könntest auch genauso gut versuchen, genug Speichel anzusammeln, oder dich selber blutig beißen, wenn du nur entschlossen genug wärst. Doch es alles würde _gar nicht funktionieren_ , du wirst deine Hand nicht aus dieser Fessel befreien können…"

Sie packt mein Kinn, hält meinen Mund schmerzhaft eingeklemmt im eiserenen Klammergriff ihrer Finger. Der Versuch, mich ihr zu entziehen, lässt sie nur noch härter zupacken, ich kann mich nicht erwehren, ihr ins geradewegs Gesicht zu blicken. „Glaubst du ehrlich auch nur eine Sekunde lang, ich hatte nicht vorgesehen, dass ihr dieses törichte Tagebuch findet? Dass ich es nicht eigens für euch angefertigt hatte? Glaubst du, dass auch nur ein einziges Wort meinen Lippen entgeht, ohne die explizite Absicht, dich damit auf zielgenaue Weise zu manipulieren? Du verstehst es nur noch nicht. Du bewegst dich auf und ab auf diesen Fäden des Schicksals, entscheidest dieses und jenes, in der festen Überzeugung, unentwegt das Richtige zu tun—nichtsahnend, dass ich es war, die dieses Netz wohlweislich spann. Welche Straße auch immer du glaubst, beschritten zu haben, ich war es, die sie dir vor die Füße legte."

Sie lässt ab von meinen Kiefer, doch nicht bevor sie mein Gesicht grob zur Seite wirft in einer Geste der Verachtung. Sie schlafft etwas ab, ihre Schultern sacken, Samantha steht ihr sofort zur Seite, eine unterstützende Hand hält sie sicher am Arm aufrecht. Das Mädchen versucht noch, ihre Herrin sanft in Richtung ihres Sitzplatzes zu bewegen, doch Dianne schüttelt sie fort und lehnt sich stattdessen noch einmal näher an mich heran.

„Ich opferte meinen Sohn für diese Sache. Mutmaße nicht, dass es irgendeine rote Linie gibt, die ich nicht zu überschreiten gewillt wäre. Wir werden dich brechen, und dann wirst du meine Marionette sein, bis an den Tag, an dem du stirbst. Von dir wird nichts bleiben als diese seelen- und willenlose Hülle hier vor mir…"

„Von mir aus…" Ich sehe nicht einmal mehr in ihre Richtung. „Schon bald wird nichts mehr hiervon existieren. Von Ihnen wird nichts bleiben als eine weitere Leiche unter den Fluten…"

Sie stützt ihre Hände auf meine wundgeriebenen Handgelenke, ich versuche mich möglichst nicht vor Schmerz zu winden unter dem Druck ihres Körpergewichts. „Ich weiß schon längst, wie ich sterben werde," faucht sie. „Ich wusste es schon seit meinem dreizehnten Lebensjahr. Es wird nicht in einer Flut geschehen. Und es wird auch nicht durch deine Hand sein…"

„Ist mir scheißegal. Ich werde niemals tun, was ihr wollt, ihr könnt mich nicht zwingen. Sobald die Zeit da ist, werde ich einen Weg finden, euren Plan zunichtezumachen und euch gleich mit, selbst wenn es mich umbringen sollte… Das schwöre ich."

Ihre Nägel graben sich schmerzhaft in meine Haut. Unsere Augen begegnen sich in einem Wettstreit des Zorns. „Das, meine Liebe," erwidert sie schließlich, „ist der eigentliche Grund, weshalb ich hier bin. Um dir _meine_ Gabe zu demonstrieren."

Wir starren einander verbissen ins Angesicht, doch bald schon spüre ich diesen… Druck in meinem Kopf. Es ist keiner dieser Migräneanfälle, die ich gewohnt bin, sondern mehr eine punktuelle Unannehmlichkeit direkt unter meiner Schädeldecke. Ein Punkt wie eine Nadel an meinem Hinterkopf, die stetig größer wächst und der ich nicht entgehen kann, ganz egal wie ich meinen Kopf neige oder drehe. Sie bohrt sich langsam, immer schneller, immer tiefer durch den Knochen geradewegs auf mein Gehirn zu, wie ein gefräßiger Käfer, der sich seinen Eingang durch mein Fleisch bahnt.

„Was… was machen Sie mit mir?"

Das Loch der Nadelspitze ist nun ein offener Spalt, eine schartige Linie von _Etwas_. Etwas, was sich neugierig an meinen Rändern zu schaffen macht, den Spalt in meinem Kopf kraftvoll aufdrückt und schiebt und zerrt, ehe sich ihre hungrigen Fühler allmählich Einlass verschaffen. Fühler wie die Beine einer Spinne, die sich mehr und mehr in meinem Kopf breitmacht. Sie ist… eine Präsenz, umschlingt meine Gedanken und macht sie sich zu eigen, ohne dass ich etwas gegen sie sagen, geschweige denn tun könnte.

Sie ist diese Frau vor mir. Und sie dringt ein _in meine Gedanken_.

In einer plötzlichen Panik versuche ich sie wieder hinauszuschieben, sie von mir fernzuhalten wie eine böse Erinnerung. Als Reaktion packt ihre Hand meine Kehle, sie lehnt sich nahegenug an mich heran, dass ich ihren unstet angestrengten Atem auf meinen Lippen spüre. Ihre Präsenz sprießt auf in einhundert Ranken, die allmählich meinen gesamten Verstand übernehmen, sie verleiben sich jeden einzelnen meiner Gedanken ein in ihrem giftigen Netz aus klebrigen Fäden. Mein Körper spannt an sich wider meinen Willen, mein Brustkorb hebt sich mit einem tiefen, heftigen Atemzug, der nicht der meine ist, mein Kopf fährt zurück gegen die Stuhllehne mit einem schmerzhaften Aufprall, den ich nicht spüre, meine Glieder werden hart und weichen von mir außer Reichweite in weiter Ferne, wo ich sie nicht länger wahrnehme.

Dann hebt sie ihre rechte Hand. Und obwohl bombenfest an die Armlehne gefesselt, kann ich doch aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen, nicht jedoch spüren, wie sich die Muskeln in meinem Arm zusammenziehen und die Bewegung ihrem Vorbild nachahmen, einem Befehl gehorchend, der nicht meinem Verstand zu entspringen scheint, denn es ist nicht mehr länger der meine.

Die Zeitreise, die nachfolgt, ist kurz, stockend, nahe der Unmerklichkeit. Ich bin noch immer ihre Quelle, doch ich _kontrolliere_ sie nicht. Mein Atem entweicht mir wie kochender Dampf, während ich hilflos in Dianne Prescotts eindringliche Augen starre, denn es besteht keinerlei Zweifel, dass sie gerade mit mir durch die Zeit reist…

Mit einem Ächzen fällt sie schließlich beinahe vornüber direkt auf meine wehrlose Form. Zeitgleich gewinne ich auch meine Gedanken und die Herrschaft über meinen Verstand zurück. Sie bebt, kann sich kaum mehr aufrecht halten, selbst mit einem Großteil ihres Gewichts, das nach wie vor auf meinen Gliedern lastet. Ein erster Tropfen Blut fließt ihr aus der Nase, entlang ihres Kinns. Weitere Tropfen landen auf den Fliesen unter uns mit einem leise hörbaren Platschen, ehe Samantha sie zu sich zurückzieht, sie stützt und ihr ein Taschentuch gegen die Oberlippe presst.

„Herrin…"

"Es geht mir gut," keucht sie schwer, nimmt das Taschentuch in ihre Hand, faltet es einmal in der Mitte und drückt es sich dann wieder gegen das Gesicht. „Danke, Liebes. Es geht mir gut."

„Das war… großartig."

„Klammere dich besser nicht an die Erinnerung. Du wirst sie nicht behalten." Sie begibt sich zurück zu ihrem Stuhl und setzt sich. Wischt sich einfach weiter das Gesicht, während sie mich wortlos aus stählernen Augen beobachtet. Fortwährend, sie beobachtet ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Ich kann nicht sprechen. Mir ergeben sich keine Worte, kein einziger Gedanke ist in der Lage, dieses _Ding_ in mir zu erfassen. Dieses Monster, das sich tief und eiskalt eingenistet hat in meine Eingeweide und von innen an mir nagt. Wie Furcht, wie eine endlose Panikattacke, wie widerliche Abscheu, Machlosigkeit, Schwäche und Übelkeit. Sie war… in mir drin. In meinem Innern. Sie hat einfach beiseitegeschoben wer ich bin und dann übernommen an meiner statt.

Atmen. Einfach weiteratmen.

„Verstehst du es nun?" Noch immer beobachtet sie jede einzelne meiner Regungen und Bewegungen. „Siehst du nun, endlich?"

Ich… verstehe. Ich sehe es endlich.

„Ihr seid Monster," hauche ich aus, noch immer ebenso atemlos wie sie. „Ich bin allein und umgeben von Monstern."

„Jaja, wie auch immer." Sie weist mich ab in einer schlichten Handbewegung. „Das ist nicht was ich meinte. Was ich will ist, dass du den Grund deiner Qualen erkennst." Sie hält inne, kommt wieder zu Atem. „Ich will dich begreifen machen, dass auf dich kein Licht am Ende dieses Tunnels wartet…"

Sie leistet eine verfickt gute Arbeit was das angeht.

Sie scheint außerdem nahe der Ohnmacht.

Was Dianne Prescott soeben getan hat, es muss sie _einiges_ an Anstrengung gekostet haben.

„Solange ich Widerstand leiste… können Sie nicht die Kontrolle behalten. Nicht für lange…"

„Richtig, es stimmt. Und genau das ist der Grund, weshalb wir deinen Willen zermalmen werden, bis nichts mehr davon übrigbleibt."

Sie spricht von diesen Dingen, dass es mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt. Und es ist auch nicht mal ein Wunder, dass sie das tut; es ist der ganze Zweck ihres Daseins hier.

Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, mich aus dieser kümmerlichen Todesstarre befreien. Dies ist exakt was sie bezwecken will. Dass ich mich vor Verzweiflung vor ihr winde und vor Hoffnungslosigkeit. Ich darf es nicht zulassen, ich will sie nicht verlieren, ich muss sie an mir festhalten, bis sich mir irgendein Ausweg—

Aber wenn ich als Resultat ihrer Provokation nur noch mehr Widerstand leiste, würde das nicht bedeuten, das ist was sie von vorneherein von mir erwartet? Weiß sie denn nicht schon längst, dass—

Nein, sie versucht mir so intensiv einzubläuen, dass es kein Entkommen gibt. Vielleicht ist das ja nur, weil sie will, dass ich es gar nicht erst versuche. Wenn ich all das hier noch einmal durchgehe, wenn ich jede noch so kleine Möglichkeit erforsche, dann—

Aber sie hat Samantha bereits gesagt, sie solle nicht an die Erinnerung klammern. Was ja dann bedeutet, dass sie schon weiß, dass ich die Zeit zurückdrehen werde. Was ja dann bedeutet, dass sie schon dafür vorausgeplant—

Was also, wenn ich die Zeit _nicht_ zurückdrehe? Ich würde ihr das Gegenteil beweisen, es wäre absolut unvorhersehbar für—

Es sei denn das wäre, was sie will, dass ich es denke, damit ich es gar nicht erst _versuche_ , weil es etwas gibt, das—

Aber wenn sie schon weiß, wie ich reagieren werde, dann bedeutet das, was sie _wirklich_ wollen—

So oder so oder so, sie weiß schon längst—

Stopp, stopp, STOPP.

Während ich noch panisch Kreise in meinem Kopf renne, erhebt sich Dianne abermals. Oder zumindest versucht sie es. Ihre Knie geben unter ihr nach, sie strauchelt und wäre beinahe gestürzt, hätte Samantha ihr nicht rechtzeitig zur Seite gestanden und ihr eine Schulter geliehen. Die Frau wirkt völlig verausgabt, kreidebleich.

„Danke, Sam." Mit einem Arm um ihre Hüfte zieht sie das Mädchen näher an sich heran. Ihrer Geste scheint eine aufrichtig innige Zuneigung zu unterliegen, doch wer zum Teufel ist denn hier bitte noch so klar bei Verstand, das richtig beurteilen zu können? Ihr müder Blick fokussiert sich wieder auf mich in einem schiefen, schwachen Lächeln. „Du kannst ein ganz schöner Dickschädel sein, Max Caulfield. Ich wünschte nur, wir hätten Verbündete sein können in diesem Krieg."

Sie lässt sich von Samantha zur Türe geleiten und benutzt ihre Schlüsselkarte, um sie zu öffnen. Ihre Schritte sind beinahe nicht mehr zittrig, fast schon wieder standfest sogar, bis sie endlich eine Hand auf der massiv metallenen Türverriegelung hat.

Samantha klammert sich an ihren Arm, offensichtlich alles andere als erpicht, sie loszulassen. „Wirst du dich auch wieder erholen?"

„Natürlich werde ich das, Liebes." Dianne fixiert mich ein letztes Mal mit ihren Augen. Jegliche Wärme ihres Antlitzes erlischt so augenblicklich wie eine Kerze im Orkan. Alles was bleibt sind Stahl und Eis, die sich mir in die Seele bohren. „Sieh zu, dass sie auch schreit, Sam. Sie soll sagen, dass es ihr leidtut, ehe du mit ihr fertig bist."

„Geht klar."

Dianne Prescott verlässt den Raum, die Türe verriegelt sich hinter ihr. Alleine schon ihre grausame Anweisung ist schrecklich genug, doch was es mir endgültig eiskalt den Rücken hinablaufen lässt, ist das gänzliche Nichtvorhandensein eines Zögerns in Samanthas beiläufig enthemmter Antwort.

Sie dreht sich auf dem Absatz um und nähert sich mir langsam. In ihren Zügen liegt augenscheinliche Missbilligung.

„Weist du was? Für jemanden so hilflos hast du 'ne ganz schön große Klappe. Obwohl, ich muss zugeben, wahrscheinlich wäre ich ganz genauso, wenn ich wüsste, dass ich immer alles je nach Lust und Laune zurücknehmen könnte wann immer was in die Hose geht." Sie steht über dem Tablett mit den ausgebreiteten Skalpellen, wägt sorgfältig ihre Optionen ab, so als stöberte sie durch das Sortiment irgendeines Supermarktes.

„Ist es das, was sie dir angetan hat? Hat sie dir deinen Willen gebrochen und dann selbst übernommen?"

„Pff, so funktioniert das ganze doch gar nicht, Doofie. Außerdem bestand dazu sowieso kein Anlass. Die Prescotts haben mich befreit. Ich würde mir eher selbst ein Auge ausstechen, bevor ich auf die Idee käme, sie zu hintergehen, also spar dir lieber dir sinnlose Spucke."

„Sie liegt falsch, Samantha. Wir werden hier alle sterben, wir müssen Arcadia Bay sofort verlassen, bevor—"

„Du willst einfach nicht zuhören, oder? Ich glaube fast, das ist hier dein Hauptproblem. Ich meine nur, ich habe dich zum Beispiel extra noch vorgewarnt, du solltest dich besser nicht bei ihr unbeliebt machen. Nicht, dass du groß eine andere Wahl hattest, dafür ist es jetzt eh schon lange zu spät, aber trotzdem machst du es dir auch nicht gerade einfacher. Sie hat dich sogar selber noch gewarnt, dass es zwecklos ist. Dass sie sich genau abgestimmt hat auf diesen Zeitpunkt, aber nein, was machst du stattdessen? Tappst wieder und wieder aufs Neue in ihre Fallen. War fast schon traurig, das mitansehen zu müssen. Hättest dich echt mehr ins Zeug legen können."

„Was redest du da überhaupt?"

„Ähh, was sich hier gerade eben noch abgespielt hat? Warst du überhaupt ganz da? Das ständige vor und zurück, die Trotzhaltung, die Wut… das waren alles exakt die Reaktionen, auf die sie es abgesehen hatte, was am besten für sie funktioniert hat. Und jetzt, schätze ich mal, wirst du gleich wieder in die Vergangenheit springen und den nächsten Pfad ausprobieren, den sie längst für dich vorgesehen hat, nicht wahr?" Sie entscheidet sich endlich für dasselbe Skalpell, mit dem sie vorhin schon geliebäugelt hatte. Samantha stellt sich vor mich, geschürzte Lippen, als stünde sie kurz davor, ihr ungezogenes Haustier zu disziplinieren. „Lass uns fürs erste klein anfangen und uns dann stückweise nach oben vorarbeiten, in Ordnung? Deine Entschuldigung sollte schließlich von Herzen kommen."

„Samantha, bitte…"

„Hör doch endlich auf, mich davon zu überzeugen zu wollen, ihr nicht zu gehorchen, es wird langsam echt langweilig! Also… auf welche supercoole Narbe hatten wir uns noch gleich geeinigt? Ich glaube, ich fände sogar alle beide ziemlich schnieke. Wie ein umgedrehtes V, etwa so"—sie fährt die Form mit dem kleinen Finger nach— „Du solltest dabei am besten stillhalten, sonst wird's am Ende noch schief."

„Nein, bitte, warte. Warte!"

Ihre freie Hand packt grob ein Büschel meine Haare und hält meinen Kopf an Ort und Stelle. „Wie Tante Dany immer sagt: Es geht doch nichts über eine frische Leinwand."

Ich beobachte, wie mir die Klinge ganz langsam in Zeitlupe entgegenkommt, die Spitze verliert schon Fokus, als sie sich meinem Gesicht zu sehr annähert, um ihr noch länger mit den Augen zu folgen. Meine Arme zerren schon wieder schmerzhaft angespannt und verkrampft an den Fesseln, verzweifelt darauf aus, ihre Hand zu packen und mich der Bedrohung in meinem Gesicht zu entledigen, ihr ein Ende zu bereiten. Ich kann nichts tun, mir sind die Hände gebunden, ich kann ihr nicht entgehen. Ich komme hier nicht frei. Oh Gott, es _passiert_ _ja_ _wirklich_ …

Ich drehte die Zeit zurück. Denn… natürlich tat ich das. So weit zurück wie es nur ging, ich versuchte und versuchte und versuchte die vergangenen zwei Tage meiner Ohnmacht zu überwinden, vergebens. Ich versuchte, diese Szene auf andere Weise zu überstehen, dutzende, hunderte Male, verschiedene Wortwahl, Schweigen, noch mehr Zorn, überhaupt kein Zorn, Bemühen um Logik, Verhandeln, Flehen, Beten, Ziehen, Zerren, Reißen, gewaltsam stürmisch um mich schlagen. Ich erwog sogar eine Zeit lang, mir die Knochen zu brechen, wie sie es gesagt hat, ich erschöpfte jede einzelne Option und Kombination, die mir nur in den Sinn kommen wollte.

Jedes einzelne Mal war es, als wüsste sie Bescheid.

Sie wusste es jedes verfluchte Mal.

Und nun befindet sich die Klinge wieder kaum einen Zentimeter vor meinem Gesicht, eingefroren in der Zeit. Jeder einzelne Pfad führt an exakt diese Stelle. Die Gedanken rasen pausenlos ihre endlosen Kreise in meinem Verstand, jeder noch verzweifelter als der vorangegangene. Die Zeit anhalten, bis mir die Kraft dafür fehlt, bis ich hoffentlich wieder das Bewusstsein verliere. Das Unausweichliche hinauszögern, im allerbesten Fall.

Eine weitere Vision auslösen, einen erneuten Einblick in jene Zukunft gewinnen, die ich sah. Eine Zukunft mit Chloe. Chloe… Doch wie? Ganz egal wie sehr ich mich auch konzentriere, wie sehr ich meine Augen zusammenkneife und sie mir ganz fest herbeisehne.

Ihr die Finger abbeißen, ihr zumindest das Messer aus der Hand lösen, es dann in den Zähnen halten wie ein Pirat, ihr ins Fleisch stechen. Ich kann nicht—jemanden im Zeitstillstand auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen gleicht einem Kampf gegen ein Bergmassiv. Und selbst wenn es gelingen sollte, was dann? Sie würde nur wütend werden. Selbst wenn ich sie irgendwie ernsthaft verstümmeln könnte, zu welchem Zweck? Ich wäre noch immer ganz genauso gefangen.

Stunden und Stunden des Versuchens und ich habe nichts. Gar nichts. Nichts außer stahlkalter Furcht in der Brust, einem verschwommenen Messer vor Augen und einer Zukunft im Nichts. In schaudernden Atemzügen ergebe ich mich der unausweichlichen Wahrheit vor meinem Angesicht.

Der einzige Weg nach draußen…

 _Halte durch. Nichts hiervon wird jemals existieren._

Der einzige Weg nach draußen ist geradeaus.

* * *

„Es tut mir leid…"

„Oh. Wie war das?"

„Bitte, aufhören… es tut mir leid…"

Ich hielt keinen Tag lang durch. Ich hielt keine Stunde lang durch.

Ich bin keine Geheimagentin. Ich bin keine Superheldin.

„Bitte, verzeih mir…"

„Oha, wow. Ich werd' ganz ehrlich mit dir sein, das hat viel länger gedauert als ich gedacht hatte. Du bist'n echt knallhartes Stück, Max." Sie findet eine saubere Stelle auf ihrem Putzlappen und wischt mir erneut die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Die saubere Stelle ist rot befleckt, als sie fertig ist. „Aber… _was_ genau tut dir überhaupt leid?"

„Dass… meine Widerworte. Nathan… einfach alles…"

„Achso, verstehe. Gut, das ist sehr gut." Sie greift nach etwas Schwerem auf ihrem Tablett, hebt es hoch. „Dann können wir ja endlich mit den fortgeschritteneren Sachen anfangen. Du kochst mittlerweile förmlich über vor tiefen, tiefen Schuldgefühlen. Zeit also, dass wir dir 'ne kleine Abkühlung verschaffen."

„…Was?"

Samantha fährt sich großzügig über die Lippen, dann küsst sie meine nackte Schulter—jene bislang noch ungezierte Seite von ihren „supercoolen Narben".

Triumphierend hält sie das Gefäß in die Höhe und sieht mich an mit blanker Schadenfreude in den Augen.

„Und so," verkündet sie stolz, „fühlt sich Salzsäure an."

„Aber ich dachte—!"

Das Gefäß kippt über und entleert sich. Der Schmerz überrollt mich wie ein Blizzard, begräbt meine Welt in blendend weißem—

 _—blendend weißem—_

Licht

brennt in meinem Auge. Das eine, das ich noch aufmachen kann. Es geht niemals aus. Blinzelt nie.

Langeweile ist ihre ganz eigene Form der Folter. So viel durfte ich bereits lernen. Die Stunden und Aberstunden ziehen an mir vorbei ohne dass irgendetwas passiert, und sei es nur ein Mucks, auf den ich mich fokussieren könnte, nichts neben mir und den kochenden Qualen unterhalb der Bandagen und zwischen den Nähten. Schlaf ist ein Traum, den ich niemals erreiche, der mir nicht zusteht. Die dunklen Albträume grassieren blindwütig durch Wachzustände, färben über ins blendende Weiß.

In ihrem Nachspiel könnte ich mich vielleicht einmal wiederfinden. Könnte den Kampf erneut aufnehmen. Wenn es sich denn nur um mich drehte, wenn es denn nur mein eigenes Fleisch wäre, könnte ich wohl eines sonnigen Tages vergessen—

Was sie Chloe angetan haben.

Oh, meine Göttin. Was sie meiner Chloe angetan haben…

Ich hätte mich ergeben sollen. Hätte ich doch nur niemals—

 _—den Sturm zurückgebracht—_

Der Sturm

tobt draußen. Selbst noch an diesem Ort erreicht sie mich mit ihrem kaum spürbaren Beben und schallenden Donner. Die Villa knarzt und ächzt über meinem Kopf, Böen des Windes grollen bis hinunter in ihr Fundament, dringen ein durch den Ventilationsschacht, der in meiner Zelle mündet.

Und doch, es kommt kein Wasser.

Ich erhoffte mir die Sturmflut. Ich betete um sie. Möge sie hereinbrechen in diese Welt aus Drei mal Drei mal Drei und über ihre Stadt hinwegschwemmen mit all ihrem Schmerz, den sie ihr gebar. Lasse diese Höllenqualen in ihren Wellen hinfortgespült und dieses elende Schlamassel meiner wertlosen Existenz im salzigen Nass ihres Daseins erlöst werden. Und tatsächlich. Es geschieht hier unten, einsam zusammengekauert in meinem blendend weißen Ecklein im toten Winkel der Kameras, da ich mich zum ersten—nicht jedoch zum letzten Mal nach meinem Ende sehne noch vor meiner Freiheit.

Freiheit. Der Lüftungsschacht, dröhnend im Einklang mit meinem Sturm. Viel zu schmal für einen Menschen, doch ich kann seine Ventilatorblätter tanzen sehen, abgeschirmt hinter Drahtnetz und Gitter. Wenn ich nur an seine Flügel herankäme, sie ausreißen, sie weiter schärfen—

Nein, nein, nein, denke gar nicht erst daran. Lasse die Option bestehen, unberührt, vergessen. Sollte ich auch nur an sie denken, dann wird sie es wissen. Wenn sie eine Zukunft ist, die ich betrachte, wird sie es wissen. Sie weiß es immer. Sie ist in meinem Kopf, stets in meinem Kopf, ich kann sie nicht mehr länger ertragen, ich kann nicht—

 _—ich kann nicht—_

„Ich kann es nicht tun…"

„Falsch," erwidert er, „Sie geben nur noch nicht Ihr Bestes."

„Ich gebe doch schon alles, aber ich _kann_ einfach nicht! Ich verliere hier bald das Bewusstsein…"

„Ganz genau. Dies sind die beiden Optionen, die ich Ihnen gebe: Erreichen Sie die Markierung oder verlieren Sie das Bewusstsein. Es gibt hier keinen Mittelweg, Miss Caulfield. Wir wissen bereits, dass sie hierzu in der Lage sind, es ist alles nur eine Frage des zweckmäßigen Trainings."

Ich halte meine Augen gesenkt, fixiert auf meine Hände. Sollte ich aufsehen, so sehe ich nur diese Fremde im Spiegel. Ich will sie nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen.

„Ich halte nicht mehr durch. Bitte, ich halte nicht mehr länger durch…"

„Ich denke, Sie werden sich in Kürze selbst eines Besseren belehren. Händigen Sie das Telefon zurück. Lassen Sie uns von vorne anfangen."

„Fick dich, ich hab' genug von dieser verfickten Scheiße…"

„Ich warne Sie ein nur letztes Mal. In meiner Gegenwart haben Sie den Gebrauch solcher Sprache zu unterlassen."

Ich renne an gegen den gottverdammten Spiegel, breche beinahe vor ihm zusammen. Diese widerwärtige Zyklopin auf der anderen Seite fängt jeden meiner schwächlichen Schläge mit ihren eigenen ab, fast so als könnte sie sie vorausahnen. „Fick dich! Du verfickter—"

Der Stoß, der mich vom Halsband aus von Kopf bis Fuß durchfährt, lässt meine Schreie zu Schluchzern verkommen.

 _Ist gar nicht mal—_

 _—so schlimm_

klar, es kommt nicht mal annähernd an den richtigen Elektroschocker ran, aber trotzdem—

„Händigen Sie das Telefon zurück."

Ich kann das Wimmern meiner Kehle nicht zurückhalten, als ich vom Boden aufstehe, um das verfluchte Ding in den Schlitz zu legen, die Klappe zumache, den Knopf drücke. Es landet automatisch auf der anderen Seite, alles fälschungssicher, ungeachtet meiner besten, vollstens vergoltenen Versuche.

Halte den Blick auf deine Hände gesenkt. Sieh nicht auf, du wirst nur wieder diese jämmerliche Teufelin im Spiegel sehen.

Das verfluchte Ding kommt schon nach wenigen Augenblicken zurück. Ich sehe die Stoppuhr.

Sie zählt bereits herunter von knapp mehr als dreißig Minuten. Dreißig Minuten einer perfekten Absolutzeitlupe. So weit jenseits meiner gewöhnlichen Reichweite, dass es eigentlich schon jeglichen Sinn entbehrt, es überhaupt noch zu versuchen.

„Starten Sie bei exakt dreißig. Es warten sehr unangenehme Konsequenzen auf Sie, sollten sie stoppen, ehe die Uhr vollständig abgelaufen ist."

Es gibt eine ganze Reihe an Möglichkeiten, das Resultat zu verfälschen. Ich wage sie inzwischen gar nicht mehr erst, sie hauen sowieso nie hin. Erstens, sollte auch nur der Hauch einer unvorhergesehenen Anomalie auftreten, wird die gesamte Trainingstortur wieder auf Anfang zurückgesetzt. Zweitens, er hat irgendeinen siebten Sinn dafür, wenn ich lüge, er merkt es jedes Mal. Jedes einzelne Mal.

Der Druck baut auf sich in meinem Kopf, noch bevor ich überhaupt starte. Er dröhnt und pocht ganz im Einklang mit meinem unsteten Herzschlag, mein Rückgrat fühlt sich an, als wäre mir jeder einzelne Wirbel auf halbe Größe zusammengeschrumpft unter ihrer ständigen Last. Nie im Leben besteht auch nur der Anschein einer Hoffnung, dass ich es so weit schaffen könnte, nie im Leben…

Die Welt beginnt um mich herum zu schmelzen wie ein Wachshaus im Hochofen, während ich beobachte, wie die Bruchteile der Sekunden im Schneckentempo herunterticken. Es ist alles so unwirklich, surreal, hier gefangen zu sein, so etwas durchzumachen, dass mein Leben _hierzu_ verkommen sein könnte. Dies ist was Entführungsopfer fühlen müssen, dieser fortwährend im Hinterkopf nagende Eindruck des Zweifels an der Realität selbst, dieser konstante Zustand der Falschheit in allem, was passiert, des Überhaupt-Hier-Seins im Hier und Jetzt, in dieser beinahe lachhaft absurden Situation.

Und während ich so vor mich hin sinniere über meine zweifelhafte Existenz, mich einmal mehr in eine weitere Absolutzeitlupe zwinge, überkommt mich der viel zu süße und verlockende Gedanke, dass ich ja vielleicht schon das Bewusstsein verloren habe, wer weiß? Vielleicht geschieht all das hier am Ende ja wirklich nicht. Ich denke nicht, also kann ich auch gar nicht sein. Nichts hiervon ist real. Ich bin nicht—

 _—real—_

Du bist nicht real. Du bist schon längst tot.

„Du hältst mich am Leben, Max. Du hältst mich stets bei dir, an deiner Seite, gemeinsam für immer in unserer Dunkelkammer. Kommt es dir noch normal vor, dass ausgerechnet dieser Ort zur Zuflucht vor deinem blendenden Weiß wurde? Wir haben ja jetzt so viel gemeinsam, wir könnten beinahe dieselbe Person sein, du und ich."

Halt die Fresse. „Lass mich in Ruhe," warum hältst du nicht endliche deine beschissene Fresse?

„Gequält und gefoltert bis ans Ende ihrer Tage. Es ging weit schneller für mich, weiß du? Ich hielt keine ganze… oh, hast du überhaupt mal auf die Uhr geguckt? _Weißt_ du denn gar nicht, wie lange du schon hier bist?"

„Als wäre das jetzt noch von Bedeutung."

„Vielleicht nicht für dich. Sehr wohl aber für _sie_. Und je länger du dich ihr widersetzt, desto schlimmer wird alles nur noch werden."

Widersetzten.

Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, was dieses Wort überhaupt noch bedeutet. „Ich habe schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört, mich zu widersetzten."

„Das denkst du vielleicht, aber Widerspenstigkeit reicht noch weit tiefer als was du im jeweiligen Augenblick sagen oder fühlen könntest. Du hoffst noch immer. Du hasst noch immer. Du stehst noch immer jedes Mal wieder von Neuem auf. Ist all die Zeit, die du mit mir verbringst, ein Teil davon? Hilft es dir, dich an mich zu erinnern? Die Dämonen deines vergangenen Lebens an deiner Seite zu wissen?"

„Ich bin nicht… das bin nicht ich." Es ist nur eine Illusion. „Raus aus meinem Kopf…"

„Ach, komm schon, Max, nicht das jetzt schon wieder. Nun waren wir für einen Augenblick schon so gut miteinander ausgekommen. Warum mich jetzt noch loswerden? Ich bin doch alles, was du noch hast."

„Ruhe! Hör auf mit meinem Kopf rumzuspielen, hör auf mir das anzutun!"

Ich stürze mich auf seine Erscheinung, auf dieses Hirngespinst eines Mannes. Ich werfe ihn zu Boden, presse ihn gegen die Fliesen, prügle auf ihn nieder auf dieselbe Weise wie es nur eine verzweifelte Gefangene jemals tun würde, die sich an ihrem Peiniger zu rächen sucht.

Und er lacht. Er lacht nur unter mir. Je mehr ich auf ihn einschlage, desto freudenvoller lacht er mich aus.

Und irgendein restlicher Teil meines Gehirns, ganz hinten drin, weiß genau, dass da nur ich bin, einprügelnd auf nackte Fliesen mit blutbeschmierten Fingern—

 _—blutbeschmierte Finger—_

Ein Finger. Ein mit Blut beschmierter Finger,

er liegt auf dem Fußboden. Ich erkenne den Nagellack, abgefressen und lange verblasst. Ich kenne den Ring, der ihn umgibt. Ein Ring, den ich ihr gab, eine Unendlichkeit ist es her. Ich starre ihn an, reglos, versteinert in Furcht, mich zu bewegen, ihn aufzuheben. Er wird dann real sein. Er wird aufhören nichts als ein Albtraum zu sein.

Eine Notiz liegt darunter, blutig, Diannes Handschrift. Ich werde sie nicht lesen, ich weigere mich sie zu lesen—

 _Du hättest sie retten können._

Was soll das bedeuten? Ist sie schon tot? Ist das alles, was sie bedeutet?

Sie haben sie umgebracht. Gott, sie haben sie endlich umgebracht. All diese Zeit, und sie bringen sie einfach um, Monster, verfluchte Monster, meine—

 _—Chloe_

Oh, Chloe.

Das ist nicht sie. Das kann unmöglich sie sein.

„Max… bitte…"

Du bist nicht meine Chloe.

„Tu was sie verlangen."

Ich kann nicht einmal meine Augen vom Bildschirm abwenden. Wie soll das bitte dieselbe Chloe sein, an die ich mich seit Lebzeiten erinnere?

„Gib ihnen alles, was sie wollen."

Doch ich weiß es. Ich hörte ihre Stimme schon einmal brechen auf dieselbe Weise.

„Bitte…"

 _Ich habe sie so sehr geliebt._

„Ich will einfach nur sterben."

 _Wer in aller Welt tut so etwas?_

„Bitte lass mich endlich sterben."

 _Wer tut so etwas?_

Da.

Da ist sie endlich. Ich bin da, ich habe sie gefunden. Sie hat mich gefunden. Du kannst endlich aufhören, mich ständig danach zu fragen, Sam. Das ist sie.

Die Ebbe meiner Hoffnung.

* * *

Es könnte einen Ausweg geben.

Der einzig mögliche Ausgang aus einem Tunnel ohne Ende. Eine allerletzte Möglichkeit. Sie erschien mir schon einmal vor einer ganzen Weile, dann ist sie wieder verschwunden. Warum hatte ich bis jetzt noch nie den Beschluss gefasst sie zu wagen? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich muss mir irgendwie vorgekommen sein, als gäbe es noch etwas zu verlieren. Ich muss mir vorgekommen sein, als wäre mein Verstand noch der meine.

Schon bald hatte ich nicht einmal mehr den Willen, darüber nachzudenken. Wann immer sie ihn wieder mal eine Weile lang an sich gerissen hatte, da war ein Teil von mir sogar dankbar. Ein Entkommen, so kurz es auch sein mag. Nicht mehr länger gezwungen sein, in diesem meinem eigenen Körper zu leben, gefangen, gefoltert, alles lief auf dieses eine, glorreiche Ende zu. Ja, ich kann es mir selbst nicht einmal mehr verleugnen. Ich habe sie in meinem Geiste willkommen geheißen.

Es wird sehr bald vorbei sein. Ein Ende finden. Das ist, warum ich es versuchen muss. Es ist irrsinnig gewagt, eine geradezu lachhaft weit hergeholte Spekulation, doch ich muss sie versuchen.

Ich liege auf dem Rücken, starre gegen die Decke, gebe mein Bestes, diesen kläglichen Rest meines einfältigen Verstandes zusammenzukratzen—doch ich _beabsichtige_ nicht, wehe du fängst an, hier irgendeine präzise Absicht zu hegen. In dem Moment, da ich die Zeit festhalte, darf ich nicht einmal den Bruchteil einer Sekunde von ihr ablassen, noch nicht einmal ganz am Ende. Sollte ich sie loslassen, dann wird ihre neue Realität bereits Gestalt annehmen. Sie wird es in der Vergangenheit gewusst haben, und dann wird sie schon längst Vorkehrungen getroffen haben, um es zu verhindern. So funktioniert das ganze doch, nicht wahr?

Teufel, was weiß ich schon. Tu es. Tu es jetzt. Halt.

Schritt eins: Komm irgendwie an den Ventilator ran.

Während des Zeitstillstands grabe ich unter der Matratze nach dem Ring, ich zwinge meine Beine mir zu gehorchen, nur mir allein, ein allerletztes Mal. Ohne zu stolpern klettere ich auf die Toilette und richte mich auf. Und jetzt den Ring irgendwie verkeilen—

 _Der Ring, der ihr Geschenk war_

—verkeilen zwischen den Gitterstäben, die kleinste Brechstange der Welt, bis sie genug verbogen sind und meine Finger durchpassen. Ah, Mist, nicht fallen lassen, nein!

Oh, stimmt. Ist eh ganz egal. Er fällt einfach in den regulären Zeitfluss hinein, schwebt direkt vor mir auf Augenhöhe.

Also reingreifen. Mit der ganzen Hand. Und ziehen, reiße sie auseinander, du kannst es schaffen. Ich weiß, dass es wehtut, mir doch egal, du schaffst das, also hör auf zu heulen.

Mit einem Ruck reißt die Abdeckung entzwei, ich verliere den Halt, stolpere, und falle rückwärts in Zeitlupe zu Boden. Mehr als genug Zeit mich umzudrehen, auf den Füßen zu landen. Mann, bin jetzt schon wieder hundemüde. Sie können mir noch so viel Zwangstraining aufhalsen, ein perfekter Zeitstillstand wird auf diese Weise niemals jemals einfacher werden.

Ich kann es aushalten. Komm schon, du kannst es aushalten. Ich habe sie zuvor schon weit länger festgehalten als ich jemals hierfür brauchen könnte. Man könnte beinahe behaupten, ich habe die ganze Zeit über genau _hierfür_ trainiert.

Als nächstes das Netz. Das Ding aus dem Weg zu prügeln ist nicht mal mehr der Rede wert in diesem Zustand, es ist dünn genug, um es einfach an den Rändern einzudrücken und im Zeitstillstand dort zu belassen. Ich darf es nur nicht mehr berühren, dann bleibt es auch so. Auf diese Weise habe ich genug Zugang, um die restliche Abdeckung aus ihrer Verankerung zu heben. Ich werfe sie zur Seite, wo sie neben meinem Kopf zu schweben beginnt.

Schritt zwei: Der Ventilator selber. Meine Hand greift schon beinahe wie auf Autopilot nach den Rotorblättern, ehe ich bemerke, dass sie sich ja noch immer mit voller Geschwindigkeit in ihrem Gehäuse drehen. Wäre eine effektive Art meine Finger gleich hier und jetzt zu verlieren—und an denen klebt ohnehin schon genug Blut, vielen Dank auch. Stattdessen reiße ich eine Hälfte des Drahtnetzes aus der Abdeckung, falte es zusammen und stopfe es zwischen Rotorblätter und Gehäuse. Die ganze Konstruktion tut einen zurückschaudernden Schlag, als sich die Rotationsenergie des Ventilators durch mein provisorisches Werkzeug in meine Hand entlädt, die Vibration entreißt es kurz meinem Griff—doch natürlich verbleibet alles an Ort und Stelle, sobald ich es loslasse. Erneut danach zu greifen ist das seltsamste Gefühl überhaupt, ein vibrierender Phantomstoß, mehr eine physikalische Intention denn eine handfeste Kraft. Physik macht manchmal die verrücktesten Sachen, wenn die Zeit t scheinbar, aber dann doch nicht wirklich Null ist. Obwohl ich hinzufügen sollte, dass Physik für mich noch nie viel Sinn ergeben hat.

Mittels des Netzes drücke ich gegen die Rotorblätter, widerstehe ihrem Drehmoment. Drücke, drücke, drücke, bis sie sich schließlich bewegen lassen. Da, endlich, kein Gegendruck mehr. Der Ventilator sollte jetzt aber langsam echt stillstehen.

Gottverdammt, ich brauche jetzt aber langsam echt 'ne Pause. Wacklig auf den Zehenspitzen zu stehen und meine Hand so weit es nur geht in den Schacht hinein zu strecken fühlt sich aber verfi—ähm, verflixt! Verflixt aber auch bescheuert an.

Also gut. Wollen mal sehen wie stabil dieser Ventilator wirklich ist. Scheint mir machbar zu sein. Versuchsweise halte ich mich an einem Rotorblatt fest und es gibt ein paar Millimeter unter meinem schwachen Zerren nach. Ich stütze meine Knie an der Wand ab und beginne, daran zu ziehen so gut ich nur kann. Ich bin außer Atem, noch bevor sich der Flügel auch nur einen Zentimeter gerührt hat. Sowas von erbärmlich, ich möchte Wetten, Chloe könnte das Ding mit Leichtigkeit einfach so mit einer Hand drehen und aus der Verankerung reißen.

Chloe…

Denk gar nicht erst an sie, wehe dir, wenn du jetzt die Konzentration verlierst. Wir können das ganze wieder richten. Dies ist mein Ausweg, meine letzte Hoffnung. Bleibe in diesem Augenblick.

Zu drücken und das Ding in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu schieben ist noch weit schwerer. Ich habe nicht wirklich irgendetwas, woran ich mich festhalten könnte, deshalb verliere ich andauernd den Halt und gerate ins Straucheln. Es kostet mich wertvolle Minuten keuchenden Atems und kümmerlichen Wimmerns. Und so setzt sich die Prozedur fort, ich biege und krümme das Ding vor und zurück, vor und zurück, genau wie die Zeit, jedes Mal ein bisschen einfacher als zuvor, bis sie irgendwann Abnutzungserscheinungen an den Rändern zeigt, und dennoch jedes Mal ein bisschen schwerer vor Anstrengung, während die Max-Zeit dahinfliegt.

Ich falle ein letztes Mal rückwärts von meinem Podest, als das Ding endlich nachgibt und unter meiner zähen Bearbeitung abbricht. Ich werde erfüllt von einer schier absurd anmutenden Wonne, als ich erneut langsam zu Boden schwebe. So weit ist es nun schon gekommen mit mir. Von all den Dingen in diesem Universum, von denen ich mir jemals zu träumen wagte, sie könnten mir Freude bereiten…

Halt. Ja. Die Zeit fest. Konzentriere dich auf diesen verfluchten Augenblick.

Ich inspiziere mein kostbares, neugewonnenes Werkzeug. Die abgebrochene Kante ist etwa fünf Zentimeter zackigen, schartigen Metalls, alles andere als ein klarer Bruch, geschweige denn eine scharfe Klinge. Sie verspricht jedoch viel. Sie kann funktionieren, mit der entsprechenden Behandlung.

Schritt drei: Schärfe deine Klinge. Ich sehe mich im Raum um. Die Toilette wird mir hier nicht mehr weiterhelfen, nichts als glattes Porzellan. Das Gitter, das ich kaputtgebrochen habe, ist viel zu lasch und bietet keine klaren Kanten. Die Bettpfosten sind ebenfalls rund und noch dazu mit dem Boden verschraubt, aber immerhin ihre raue und körnige Oberfläche könnte klappen mit nur genügend Schleifarbeit. Die Türe ist überwiegend flach, mit Ausnahme der Durchreiche… die steht ein paar Millimeter hervor und sie ist definitiv stabil genug. Könnte meine beste Option hier sein.

Ich schleppe meinen armseligen Kadaver zu ihr hinüber und teste mein Glück, presse den abgebrochenen Metallsplitter gegen die Kante und schleife los. Meh. An den Zacken lässt sich so zwar feilen, doch die weiche, runde Ausbuchtung der Durchreiche würde wahrscheinlich nur meine Klinge abstumpfen, sollte ich danach so weitermachen. Versuchen wir also den Bettpfosten.

Ja. Ja, das wird funktionieren. Ich werde zwar eine Weile lang hier sitzen, doch es _wird_ funktionieren. Das konstante Vor-und-Zurückschleifen ist ein weiterer dieser außerweltlichen Gefühlseindrücke, einer von der Sorte, der deine Hand einschlafen lässt zwischen den gelegentlichen Krämpfen. Immerhin muss ich das Geräusch nicht hören im nahezu schallfreien Raum zwischen der Zeit—es ist gerade mal eine Vibration, ein entferntes Kreischen von Eisen auf Stahl, das mir den Arm hinaufwandert in die Schulter und weiter. Vor und zurück, kümmre dich um beide Seiten, mach sie schön gleichmäßig. Ich kann der Prozedur gerade mal die halbe Gedankenkapazität meines ohnehin schon minderbemittelten Verstandes widmen: Die Zeit festzuhalten entwickelt sich allmählich zur ihrer ganz eigenen Tortur.

Ich halte sie auf Augenhöhe zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal, drehe sie in diese und jene Richtung, fühle ihre Schärfe. Besser wird sie kaum werden. Nicht gerade die Rasiermesserklinge, die ich mir erhofft hatte, doch es besteht auch keinerlei Zweifel, dass dieses fiese, kleine Monsterchen hier schon sehr bald jemandes Tag ruinieren wird…

Aber als allererstes, weg mit dieser _unerträglichen_ Infusionsleine. Lass sie dich ja nicht mit ihrem Schlotz vollpumpen, falls der Zeitstillstand zum Ende hin abschwächen sollte. Gott, wer weiß schon, wie viel bleibenden Schaden all die Drogen schon angerichtet haben könnten? Sie waren als Teil des ganzen Prozesses vorgesehen, nicht wahr? Orientierungsverlust, Fragmentierte Gedanken, Schlaflosigkeit. Nicht, dass es jetzt noch länger von Bedeutung wäre, ganz egal ob das hier funktionieren sollte oder nicht. So oder so wird mir nicht mehr viel Zeit bleiben in dieser Realität.

Ich begebe mich in den toten Winkel meines gewohnten Eckleins, kauere mich dicht gegen die Wand. Schritt vier.

Schritt vier…

Meine Hände zittern, als ich mir die sorgfältig geschärfte Kante ans Handgelenk halte.

Auf geht's, Max. Du bist schon so weit gekommen. Es gibt keine andere Option, du hast nichts mehr zu verlieren, du bist ohnehin schon längst tot. Ziehe sie lang und tief, du kannst es schaffen, du hattest schon weit schlimmeres. Je länger zu zögerst, desto schwieriger wird es in Kontrolle zu bleiben.

Ein entschiedener Schnitt. Komm schon. Sei jetzt kein Angsthase.

Ein

 _entscheidender_

 ** _Schnitt—_**

Schhhheiße! Scheiße—halt, halt dich ja an der Zeit fest, wag es ja nicht, sie loszulassen. Mach weiter, komm schon, das hier? Das is' doch gerade mal 'ne läppische Fünf. Versuch mal den Elektroschocker. Der is' 'ne gehörige Sieben. Oder 'ne Acht, hängt ganz von der Stelle ab, wo sie ihn ansetzt. Salzsäure, wenn sie dir auf Haut zischt, sich durch dein Fleisch frisst und ihre Dämpfe dir in den Atemwegen brennen, das ist 'ne von ganzem Herzen empfundene, gottverdammte Zehn. Das hier ist doch 'n alter Scheißdreck dagegen.

Andere Seite auch noch, noch länger, noch tiefer, noch röter—rot wie Chloes Lippen, sanft wie Chloes Fingerspitzen.

Halte sie fest. Halte sie verdammt nochmal fest. Blut, heilige Scheiße, so viel Blut, es fließt überall hin. Atme, weiteratmen, weinen ist O.K., alles ist gut, einfach nur das Atmen nicht vergessen.

 _Konzentration._

Du hast nur diese eine Chance. Diese einzige Hoffnung. Konzentration. Lass sie niemals los und bleib ja nicht stehen, um sie zu beobachten. Die Erlösung. Unsterblichkeit.

Der Komplettneustart.

Nur eine einzige Chance, ihn zu rufen, und dann so weit zurückzureisen wie nur irgend möglich, bevor dieser grausame Albtraum seinen Anfang genommen hat. Klinge ich verzweifelt? Oh ja, und tausendmal zur verfickten Hölle _ja_ , ich _bin_ verzweifelt, doch die Zeitreise könnte funktionieren, sie könnte—und dieses Mal weiß ich sogar sicher, dass sie kommt, ich weiß wie sie aussieht, ich kenne die Zeichen. Ich muss sie nur festhalten und mir ihre Kraft zu Nutze machen. Es wird funktionieren, entweder so…

Oder…

Bleib wach! Wehe dir, solltest du jetzt noch das Bewusstsein verlieren auf den allerletzten Zentimetern, dieses Spiel ist noch lange nicht gelaufen. Hatte aber echt nicht erwartet, dass es so schnell gehen würde. Nicht… wirklich überraschend. Ich war… so schwach… in letzter…

Bleib. Bleib wach, bleib hier. Sie wird kommen. Sie muss kommen, sie kommt immer, und ich muss auf sie warten… ich muss sie—

Ich brauche sie…

Ein kurzer Augenblick. Weit weniger noch als das.

Zuvor noch… ich kauerte in meinem toten Ecklein.

Nun jedoch… ich liege auf dem Rücken, starre gegen die Decke, kratze diesen kläglichen Rest meines einfältigen Verstandes zusammen.

Ich sehe mich um. Das Gitter sitzt in seiner Verankerung. Die rote Lache auf den Fliesen ist nirgends zu sehen.

„Nein…"

Es gab _gar nichts_ festzuhalten. Nichts zu rufen und zu Nutze zu machen. Sie kam einfach von außerhalb und ich konnte sie nicht einmal mehr spüren, exakt so wie meine Kräfte Außenstehende nicht spürbar sind.

„Nein, nein, nein…"

Es gibt keinen Ausweg. Es gibt keine Hoffnung. Ich kann nicht einmal meinem eigenen Leben ein Ende bereiten, denn ist wahrhaftig nicht mehr das meine. Alles, was mir noch bleibt, ist hier zu liegen bis…

Moment mal.

Etwas… ist anders.

Der Lüftungsschacht. Er liegt gespenstisch ruhig. Nicht ein einziges Lämpchen der Transfusionsmaschine in der Wand blinkt noch. Staubpartikel schweben perfekt reglos, aufgehängt in der Luft unter dem blendenden Weiß. Und die wenigen Farben des Raumes schimmern ineinander über, fast so wie in—

Die Zeit steht noch immer? Aber es bin nicht…

Ich sehe ihn gerade so aus dem Augenwinkel. Er flattert herein durch die wieder vollständig intakten Gitter des Lüftungsschachtes. Der blaue Schmetterling. Stimmt, sie hatte ja geschrieben, dass sie ihn jedes Mal sieht, wenn es passiert. Ich wünschte, ich könnte an dieser Stelle behaupten, dass ich es die ganze Zeit genau hierauf abgesehen hatte, doch bis an diese Stelle hatte ich überhaupt nicht vorausgedacht. Oder?

Ich folge seinem Flug, wie er seine schlenkernden Kreise vor meinen Augen zieht. Schließlich landet er auf der Klobrille, zeigt geradewegs in meine Richtung als wäre nichts dabei. Schlägt einmal gelassen mit den Flügeln.

Blinde Wut kocht hoch in meiner Brust, ganz tief unten im Racheengel-Bereich, dann verpufft sie wieder schlagartig. Ich habe schlicht nicht mehr die Kraft dazu, ich spüre sie nicht länger in mir.

Die Fragen entgehen meinen Lippen mit nichts als einem brüchigen Krächzen. „Was willst du von mir? Warum hast du mir diese Kräfte gegeben? Was war es meine Bestimmung, zu _tun_?"

Er beobachtet mich, scheinbar gleichgültig gegenüber allem, was ich tun könnte.

Ein neuer Gedanke macht sich breit in meinem Kopf. Der finale, der allerletzte in dieser unaufhörlichen Abfolge des Elends. All diese Zeit. Ich hielt diesen Tiergeist für meinen Beschützer, meinen Schutzengel, einen Wächter meines Geschicks, der mir stets zweite und dritte und vierte Chancen gewährte.

Doch nun überkommt er mich… dieser Gedanke, dass er mich nichts als _hierhin_ geführt hat. Dass er einer von _ihnen_ sein könnte. Dass er gar kein Schutzengel, sondern nur ein weiter dämonischer Wächter dieses Gefängnisses, das mein ganzes gottverdammtes Leben war.

Ein Teil von mir weiß, er erfüllt ohnehin keinen Zweck mehr… dieser Gedanke. Mich so sehr betrogen zu fühlen, darauf habe ich gar kein Anrecht. Er gelobte mir nie etwas. Es geschah alles nur in meinem Kopf.

Die Tränen fluten mir die Augen nichtsdestoweniger.

„Bist du… wirklich? Bist du einer von ihnen?"

Ein weiteres Schimmern… ein Pulsieren fast schon, farbenprächtiger noch als jedes strahlende Weiß überall um mich herum. Zunächst hielt ich es noch für das weiße Licht, das sich in den Tränen bricht, doch als ich meinen Blick wieder auf dieses Wesen vor mir wende, nimmt das Glimmen weiter Gestalt an, verschmilzt mit allen Farben des Regenbogens in einer unendlich schillernden Aura. Dem Schemen einer Person. Der Gestalt einer Frau.

Der Schmetterling setzt erneut zum Flug an und mit ihm nähert sich auch die Gestalt. Innerhalb seiner funkelnden Aura beginnt der Schmetterling zu glühen in kräftigem Schwarz und Blau und Gold, strahlend und herrlich und vollkommen fehl am Platze im harschen Weiß dieses Ortes. Ich kann meine Augen nicht abwenden, wie gelähmt, gebannt und überwältigt mit flachem Atem, während er langsam, zärtlich und sanft auf meinen Kopf zugleitet und sich auf meiner Stirn niederlässt. Die Hand dieser Frau, auf meiner Stirn.

Und im Einklang mit ihrer Berührung sprengen sich meine Gedanken aus ihren Ketten in einem einzigen, befreienden Atemzug—sie erfüllt mich, ihre Berührung, sie dringt ein in tiefklagende Kluften und schwarzbrennende Risse gepflügt durch meine geschundene Seele in Seen aus Tränen und Blut. Sie hebt mein Herz empor aus Schmerz und Morast und Schatten.

Ihre Berührung. Sie ist Liebe, makellos und rein. Liebe wie eine Nase zwischen meinen Strähnen in tiefster Schwärze der Nacht. Wie suchende und stets findende Fingerspitzen gegen die Züge meiner Haut unter einem wohl wissenden Lächeln. Liebe wie eine Hand, eng und innig verwoben mit der meinen, von der ich weiß, sie wird niemals jemals loslassen. Wie warmes Stöhnen und wogendes Schluchzen und tränengeküsstes, strahlendes Lachen. Ihre Liebe ist die längst vergangene Erinnerung an Alles, für das ich dereinst einmal lebte.

Ich blicke auf die Gestalt dieser Frau, dieser gottgleich leuchtenden Seele, deren Erscheinung von nichts und niemand geringerem stammen könnte als der Sonne meines Lebens.

„Chloe?"

In schimmernden Wirbeln manifestiert sich ihre Kontur zu jener Chloe, die ich von Lebzeiten her kannte. Chloe, blaues Haar und schwarze Jacke, mit ihrer abgetragenen Mütze trotz viel zu warmem Wetters und vollkommen zweckfreien Hosenträgern an ihrer Seite. Chloe, zornig fluchend auf einer Schultoilette, Chloe, bitterlich weinend auf ein flaches Grab.

„Deine Zeit, zu entscheiden, ist gekommen."

So viel Ferne in ihrer Stimme. So viel Kummer in ihren Augen.

„Ich hoffe du bist bereit dafür."


	13. Deine Entscheidungen waren von Bedeutung

Kapitel 13: Deine Entscheidungen waren von Bedeutung

Alles um uns herum, aufgehängt zwischen den Dimensionen. Ihre Präsenz strahlt eine außernatürliche Anmut aus, deren Herrlichkeit jenseits ganzer Welten zu reichen scheint, über jeden Zweifel erhaben. Nichts von alledem, was ich bis hier her erlebte, war jemals so surreal wie dieser eine Moment, und doch fühle ich mich genau hier und jetzt, in diesem Augenblick zwischen den Zeiten, so klar bei Verstand, so _gegenwärtig_ wie nie zuvor seit meiner Gefangennahme. Dieser Dunstschleier des Wahnsinns, welcher mich und meine Gedanken mehr und mehr umnebelt hatte, wird wie von einer kühlen Brise am Morgen hinfortgeweht aus meinem Verstand, durchbrochen erleuchtet von gleißenden Strahlen ihres goldenen Lichts.

Und an dieser Stelle würde ich nun gerne von mir behaupten, dass ich schon lange genug in diesem Affentheater mitgespielt habe, um zu kapieren, dass nicht immer alles so ist, wie es erscheint.

„Du bist nicht wirklich meine Chloe, habe ich Recht?"

Sie streicht sanft mein Haar zur Seite und fühlt meine Stirn, sorgfältig darauf achtend, die fies geröteten Narben nicht zu berühren. Solch eine simple und praktische Geste der Fürsorge. Eine Geste zartfühlender Zuneigung, warmherzigen Wohlwollens und alter… Vertrautheit. Sie schüttelt langsam den Kopf.

„Bin ich nicht. Doch sie ist jetzt ein Teil von mir, genau wie ich Teil von dir bin. Ich habe mir beigebracht, mich mit ihr… zu identifizieren, gewissermaßen." Sie schenkt mir ein Lächeln. Es ist tatsächlich Chloes wunderhübsches Lächeln. „Und ich dachte mir, du könntest ein freundliches Gesicht vertragen. Ich möchte, dass du dich sicher fühlst, hier bei mir. Es zerreißt mich im Innern, dich so leiden zu sehen."

Ich höre Chloes Stimme, doch ihr unterliegen noch so viele weitere Ebenen und Facetten. Jede Silbe, jeder Buchstabe, eine einzige gütige Gewogenheit. Jeder Laut getränkt in tiefste Trauer.

„Aber… wie du mich berührt hast. Das hat sich angefühlt… es fühlt sich an wie—"

 _Wie sie._

Sie nickt anerkennend. „Es ist ihre Liebe. Und die deine. Ihr habt sie mir geschenkt. Und nun will ich mich dafür erkenntlich zeigen."

„Was…?"

„Es ist ein wenig kompliziert. Unser Bund, ich war nicht… na ja, ich war nicht richtig vorbereitet. Du hast mich verändert, Max. Ihr beide habt das getan."

Ich rolle mich auf meine Seite und stütze mich auf meinen Ellbogen. „Könntest du zur Abwechslung vielleicht mal nicht in Rätseln sprechen? Kannst du mir ausnahmsweise mal ein paar Antworten geben, mir einfach mal irgendetwas direkt verraten? Nur dieses eine Mal?"

Sie lacht sanft und herzlich. Und mit ihrem Lachen verströmt eine Welle der… ich weiß auch nicht. Begeisterung? Vorfreude? Oder doch einfach nur… innigster Zuneigung. Es ist seltsam, als existierte dort eine Verbindung zwischen uns, durch die ich unmittelbar fühlen kann was sie gerade empfindet.

„Ich werde dir mein Bestes geben," sagt sie, „doch ich fürchte, es gibt da ein paar Dinge in dieser Welt, die sich selbst beim besten Willen nicht erklären lassen. Manche Dinge _sind_ ganz einfach." Sie hält meine Hand in den ihren. „Frage mich und ich will dir antworten."

Die übliche Flut aus Fragen drängt sich sofort auf die Spitze meiner Zunge.

 _Was bist du wirklich?_

 _Was willst du?_

 _Warum hast du all das auf meine Schultern geladen?_

 _Warum hast du noch nie zuvor zu mir gesprochen?_

Nicht eine davon mehr als ein unbedeutender Kiesel des gewaltig aufragenden Berges vor mir.

„Gibt es irgendeinen Weg, wie ich hier rauskommen und Chloe retten kann?"

Ihre unendlich tiefe Trauer, sie umhüllt mich, noch ehe sie zu sprechen beginnt.

„Sie ist schon lange fort, Max. Chloe starb an jenem Tag, an dem sie dich gefangen nahmen."

Ihre Worte lasten wie Sandsäcke auf meiner Brust, sie pressen selbst diesen letzten Hauch an Luft aus meinem Körper. Einen Moment lang erreicht kein Atemzug mehr meine Lungen. Ich muss mich wieder hinlegen. Ich sacke einfach auf der Matratze unter mir zusammen, erstickt unter ihrer grenzenlosen Last.

„Aber… ich habe sie gesehen. Ich musste zuschauen, wie sie… als sie—"

„Du hast gesehen, was Mirage wollte, dass du es siehst." Sie bringt meine Finger an ihre Lippen und küsst sie. Es sind tatsächliche Tränen, die ihr leise die Wangen hinabperlen. „Chloe musste nicht an deiner Seite mit dir leiden."

„Wie? Wie ist sie gestorben? Sie haben sie umgebracht?"

„Sie wusste, was man euch antun würde, also nahm sie die Sache selbst in die Hand. Das Video, welches sie dir zeigten, stoppt kurz bevor sie sich mit einer Kugel selbst das Leben nehmen konnte."

„Sie hat _was_?"

„Es war von Anfang an ihr Plan. Ein letzter Mittelfinger in Richtung Prescotts, damit man sie nicht gegen dich missbrauchen könnte. Natürlich… konnte sie nichts von Mirage wissen."

Eiskalte Trauer und lodernder Schmerz über diese neugewonnene Erkenntnis sind sehr wohl in meinem Herzen zu spüren, unmittelbar und grausam. Und doch, direkt darunter, Erleichterung, wie ein körperweit lindernder Balsam. Sie ist geradezu mit den Händen zu erfühlen; sie heilt jenen langwährenden Schmerz und tiefsitzenden Kummer, welche über all diese Zeit an meiner Seele genagt und mich Stück für Stück von innen verzehrt hatten.

Sie musste diesen schrecklichen Albtraum niemals durchleben. Dank sei allen Göttern da draußen, die zuhören mögen, sie musste all das niemals, _jemals_ durchmachen…

„Sie hatte es nie erwähnt…"

„Natürlich nicht. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung längst getroffen und du wärst voll ausgeflippt, hättest du es gewusst."

Ich stutze einen Moment lang und sehe sie an. Ich sitze auf und umschlinge meine gegen die Brust gepressten Knie. „Nichts für ungut, aber… du klingst nicht gerade wie eine Göttin."

Ihr himmlisch strahlendes Lachen schallt über jede Trauer hinweg. „Ich weiß. Ihr zwei macht bereits einen solch großen Teil von mir aus. Eure Gedanken und Emotionen und Motivationen… sie überschneiden und vermengen sich zu einem Ausmaß mit den meinen, dass ich sie manchmal selbst schon nicht mehr auseinanderhalten kann. Ich will mich auch gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie es war, bevor wir diesen Bund eingegangen sind. Solch starke Gefühle. Solch tiefe Fürsorge füreinander. Meine bloße Existenz hatte schon seit jeher einem Zweck gedient, doch nur seit euch trägt sie auch _Bedeutung_." Ihr Lächeln wird etwas verlegen und sie sieht befangen zur Seite. „Und mal abgesehen davon, es hatte ja sowieso nie jemand behauptet, ich sei eine Gottheit."

„Was… was _bist_ du denn genau?"

„ _Genau_? Ich fürchte, auf diese Frage gibt es keine Antwort. Ich bin Bluewing. Ich bin Wandel… und freier Wille… und Entscheidung und Konsequenz. Ich bin die Hoffnung selbst."

Das Gesicht, das ich gerade ziehe, fiele noch weit düsterer aus, wenn die Narben dann nur nicht so wehtäten. „Ernsthaft? Das ist alles? Was ist mit all dem bescheuerten Scheißdreck aus dieser verfickten Kunstgalerie? Diese ganzen… ‚Spektren' und ‚Wächtern' und so weiter? Was ist mit dem ‚hunderte Jahre währenden' Krieg der Prescotts?"

Sie seufzt wie eine Lehrerin, die von ihrem eigenen Vortrag gelangweilt scheint. „Wenn du es wirklich unbedingt wissen musst, hier die Kurzzusammenfassung: Die Spectra sind irdische Urmanifestationen Gaias. Anomalien unter den Menschen, inspiriert durch- und getragen vom geeinten Willen aller Kreaturen Mutter Erdes sowie mit der Affinität diese zu erhalten. Die oi Daímones tón Phylákon—oder auch ‚Wächter', meinetwegen—sind nichts weiter als ihr Name vermuten lässt. Geister zur Wahrung des Status quo, weder gut noch böse, sondern vielmehr ihre ganz eigene Instanz des allgegenwärtigen Willens allen Lebens, zu überdauern. Die Avataras… wir entspringen der Realität selbst, aus dem kollektiven Bewusstsein allen Seins. Wir sind die Söhne und Töchter Elysiums, Aspekte geprägt durch die universellen Konzeptionen aller Kreaturen dieser Welt, sie verleihen uns eine Stimme und formen unseren Verstand. Für gewöhnlich wirken wir gemeinsam in einem harmonischen Konzert der Kräfte, und doch sind wir für alle Zeiten verdammt, einander zu trotzen." Sie rümpft die Nase, fast so als hinterließen die Worte einen bitteren Beigeschmack in ihrem Mund. „Fühlt sich irgendwie mega-öde an, dir das alles einfach so zu verraten. Ruiniert das ganze Mysterium."

 _Buhu, du hast vielleicht Sorgen_ , will ich diesem Chloe-Geister-Dingens beinahe schon ins Gesicht schnauzen—doch ich muss zugeben, an dem, was sie sagt, ist durchaus was dran. Macht es denn überhaupt einen Unterschied, wenn ich über all diesen Hokuspokus Bescheid weiß? Ich bin noch immer hier. Und noch immer ist alles absolut beschissen im Arsch.

„Also warum zur Hölle brauchst du _mich_ dann noch? Warum in unserem Leben rumpfuschen? Könnt ihr eure gottverdammten Streitereien nicht einfach unter euch austragen?"

„Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn Chloe auf Blackwells Schultoilette umgekommen wäre?"

„Es wäre besser gewesen als _das hier_! Und Chloe ist ja jetzt trotzdem tot. Gott, sie war das einzige, was mir jemals im Leben wirklich wichtig war, und jetzt ist sie trotzdem tot…"

Sie zögert noch etwas, dann setzt sie sich neben mich, ihre Fingerspitzen berühren leicht meine Hand. Durch ihre Berührung fühle ich ihre innigste Anteilnahme an meinem Schmerz, doch da sind auch aufrichtige Hoffnung und liebevolle Zuneigung und…

Furcht?

Sie fürchtet sich. Wovor in aller Welt könnte ein solches Wesen denn Angst haben?

„Der einzige Weg für uns Avataras, die Welt zu beeinflussen, führt über unsere Erkorenen," erklärt sie mir. „Und nur aufgrund der außergewöhnlichen Tiefe unseres Bundes ist es mir möglich, nun so zu dir zu sprechen. Deine angeborene Begabung als Augur hatte mich zu dir hingezogen, doch ich habe dich _auserwählt_ , Maxine Caulfield, denn Chloe hatte Recht. Du bist in jeglicher Hinsicht einzigartig, und zwar auf die perfekte Art und Weise. Es gab da draußen noch andere, doch niemanden wie dich, und auch niemanden wie sie. Gemeinsam… ihr zwei beide wart meine beste Aussicht auf Freiheit."

Ich sitze einfach nur da, kämpfe darum, zu verstehen. Das alles ist ein bisschen viel auf einmal. Ich will ihr ganzes wichtigtuerisches Geschwafel am liebsten verhöhnen und verspotten, ihr für alles, was passiert ist, die alleinige Schuld zuschieben und verlangen, dass sie mir endlich verrät, worauf sie es am Ende wirklich abgesehen hat.

 _Freiheit._

Niemals zuvor wurde ein noch süßeres und magischeres Wort vernommen.

„Weißt du was? Das alles spielt doch jetzt eh keine Rolle mehr. Sag mir einfach, dass du einen Ausweg kennst. Es darf nicht auf diese Weise enden, ich werde alles dafür geben, sie wieder zurückzubekommen, _alles_ …"

Ermutigung. Neu aufflammende Zuversicht. Ein Hauch besorgter Vorahnung.

„Das würdest du wirklich, habe ich Recht?"

„ _Ja._ "

Sie hält einen Moment lang inne, ehe sie fortfährt. „Es gibt da eine Sache, die wir gemeinsam tun können. Doch wie so oft hat diese Sache ihren Preis."

 _Deine Zeit, zu entscheiden, ist gekommen_. Das waren ihre ersten Worte an mich.

Ich sollte von Ehrfurcht ergriffen sein, doch an diesem Punkt kann ich kaum mehr als Überdruss in mir finden. „Also welche beknackte Entscheidung soll ich diesmal für dich treffen? Ich kann dir gleich sagen, wenn du von mir verlangst, dass ich Chloe für das größere Wohl oder sonst was aufgebe, kannst du dich von mir aus gleich wieder schön verpissen und mich hier einfach in Ruhe verenden lassen. Niemals wieder werde ich—"

„Machst du Witze, Max? Sie ist doch der halbe Grund, weshalb ich überhaupt erst gewillt bin, dieses Opfer zu bringen. Eure Liebe ist mir das verfickt nochmal kostbarste überhaupt, ich weiß doch schon längst, wofür du dich entscheiden wirst, es ist nur was danach passiert, wovor ich solche Angst habe."

Ihre plötzliche Eindringlichkeit macht mich stutzen und ich weiche leicht vor ihr zurück. „Wow, O.K., ist ja gut. Bist du dir auch wirklich _ganz sicher_ , dass du nicht vielleicht doch Chloe bist?"

Sie gibt ein belustigtes Schnauben von sich. „Manchmal habe sogar ich selber so meine Zweifel daran. Das ist was ihr mir angetan habt. Ich war sonst eigentlich immer zumindest halbwegs vernünftig und rational."

„Ich habe einfach nur die Schnauze voll davon, ständig ihr Leben gegen irgendetwas Anderes aufwiegen zu müssen."

„Es gibt nichts, was ich mir sehnlicher wünsche, als dir ein gemeinsames Leben mit ihr zu ermöglichen. Eher werde ich bei dem Versuch sterben, als euch das zu verwehren…"

Ich blinzle. Blinzle noch etwas mehr. „War das jetzt… eine Redewendung… oder…"

Sie ist für eine Sekunde lang still. Ihre Haltung verlagert sich. Sie blickt geradeaus nach vorne und lehnt sich mit den Ellbogen auf ihre Knie.

„Hast du jemals einen Schmetterling gesehen, der in ein Spinnennetz geraten ist?"

„Äh." Ich denke darüber nach. Meint sie das jetzt irgendwie… metaphorisch? „Nein, nicht, dass ich wüsste jedenfalls."

„Nun, es ist auch ein sehr seltenes Ereignis, denn einmal gefangen und der Schmetterling hat nur wenige Sekunden, um auch wieder zu entkommen. Wenn sie es in dieser Zeit nicht schnell genug schafft, dann kommt die Spinne heran und zwickt ihr geradewegs die Flügel ab. Und dann wird es zu spät sein. Der Schmetterling—oder die Motte übrigens genauso— wird dann entstellt sein, auf ewig gefangen und gelähmt, ganz egal wie sehr sie versuchen sollte, hilflos zu zappeln."

„Das klingt… deprimierend."

„Ja… das ist es auch. Und darüber hinaus ist auch genau das, wovon sie glauben, dass es passiert sei." Ein winziges Lächeln formt sich auf ihren Lippen. Sie sieht mich von der Seite an, in ihren Augen blitzt jene stets unheilverkündende Raffinesse Chloes auf. „Doch ich bin die Hoffnung selbst. Und manche Dinge können sogar vor allessehenden Augen verborgen werden. Du hast deine Hoffnung doch noch nicht aufgegeben, habe ich Recht, Max?"

Ich muss ein bitteres Lachen ausstoßen. „Na ja, wenn man bedenkt, dass es keine fünf Minuten her ist, als ich mir die Pulsadern aufgeschlitzt habe…"

„Stimmt. Doch selbst das war noch ein Akt deiner Hoffnung. Du hattest niemals die Absicht, zu sterben, selbst noch nach allem, was sie dir angetan haben. Genau das ist nämlich ihr Ziel hier, verstehst du? Dich zu brechen und zur Entsagung deines eigenen Lebens zu drängen, getrieben von nichts als dem kärglichen Zweck, deinen Qualen ein baldiges Ende zu bereiten. Das ultimative Zeichen deiner Verzweiflung. Und genau an diesem Punkt hätten sie eingegriffen und dich wieder zurückgeholt von der Schwelle des Todes. Dieser gebrochene und seelenlose Körper wäre alles gewesen, was dann noch geblieben wäre, nichts mehr weiter als eine leere Hülle, in der wir bis ans Ende deiner sterblichen Lebenszeit gefangen wären. Diese hätte sie sich dann je nach Belieben zunutze gemacht, sie missbraucht und unsre noch immer innewohnende Kraft herausgesogen, bis nichts mehr von ihr übriggeblieben wäre…

„Doch du… du hattest versucht, zu entkommen. Es war die richtige Idee, sie war nur noch nicht gänzlich zu Ende gedacht. Wie weit, denkst du, würdest du gehen, wäre die Macht, Raum und Zeit zu überwinden, wahrhaftig und vollkommen die deine?"

Ich erwidere einen ganzen Augenblick lang nichts. „Ist das jetzt ein Angebot?"

„Sei so lieb und beantworte mir erst einmal die Frage, ja?"

„Ich… ich weiß nicht. Bevor wir nach Arcadia Bay gekommen sind? Bevor sie die Gelegenheit hatten, uns zu schnappen."

„Und nach allem, was du bis hierher gelernt hast, glaubst du, du könntest jenem endgültigen Schicksal auf diese Weise entkommen?"

„Wir hätten es versucht. Wir hätten bestimmt einen Weg gefunden."

Nicht-Chloe schüttelt den Kopf. „Ein unbedeutender Schnitzer in ihrem Gespinst, nichts weiter als ein winziger Rückschlag. Ihr hättet euch erneut in ihren Netzen verfangen, noch ehe ihr es überhaupt bemerkt hättet. Nein, Max. Du musst es vollständig zerreißen, es bis hin zur Unkenntlichkeit zerfetzen und zugrunde richten—und dann zuschlagen, bevor sie sich aus den Überresten ein neues Netz spinnen kann. Dies ist deine einzige Aussicht auf Freiheit."

„Wovon genau sprichst du? Du willst, dass ich _Jahre_ zurückspringe? Ich habe doch schon mit William alles nur noch viel schlimmer gemacht, ich weiß nicht, ob—"

„Neineinein, nicht wie bei William. Über eine solch irrsinnige Distanz durch Fotos zu springen ist ein einziges unüberschaubares Durcheinander aus völlig unvorhersehbaren Ausgängen, du hattest damals die richtige Lektion gelernt. Ich spreche davon, zurückzugehen… und dann zu _bleiben_. Dein sagenumwobener Komplettneustart, so weit gestreckt wie es nur geht."

Ich brauche noch einen ganzen Moment, in dem ich sie nur entgeistert anstarre, mein eines gutes Auge steht weit offen. „Du könntest mich _so_ weit zurückschicken?"

Sie schenkt mir ein diabolisches Grinsen seitwärts, so als hätte ich ihr gerade exakt die Frage gestellt, die sie erwartet hatte. „Nein. Das kann ich nicht. Über eine solch tiefgreifende Macht, die Realität zu formen, verfüge ich nicht." Sie steht auf und entfernt sich einige Schritte vom Bett. Nach einer gewichtigen Pause blickt sie über ihre Schulter zurück und fährt fort mit durch und durch gottgleich dramatischem Timing. „Doch wem diese Macht gewährt wird, darüber verfüge ich sehr wohl. Und genau an dieser Stelle kommst du ins Spiel."

Chloewing wendet sich mir wieder vollständig zu und hebt eine Hand, Innenseite nach oben. Ihre Stimme wird erfüllter, klarer und auch irgendwie… erhabener. „Du kannst hierbleiben und jenen Zweck, für den sie dich vorsahen, ohne ein weiteres Zutun erfüllen. Durch diese an sie gerissene Macht werden sie in der Lage sein, alle anderen Allianzen und deren Patriarchen mit einem Streich zu vernichten, und fortan das große Pantheon in seiner Gänze beherrschen. Aus den Schatten heraus wird die Familie Prescott ihren Einfluss und ihre Macht unkontrolliert verbreiten und weiter ausbauen zu einem weltumspannenden Geflecht der absoluten Kontrolle…

„Dies mag zunächst düster anmuten, doch wisse, dass ihre Absichten nicht böswilliger Natur sind, ungeachtet ihrer skrupel- und gnadenlosen Methoden. Sie dienen schlichtweg ihren eigenen Zielen und Nutzen. Die übernatürlichen Gewalten werden gleichgeschaltet werden, gebündelt und zweckorientiert. Ohne fortwährende Interessenkonflikte zwischen und innerhalb der Wächterallianzen, ohne ungebundene Spectra, die frei in der Welt herumstreunen und wie wild geworden Amok laufen können, und ohne stetig konkurrierende Avataras, die einander unentwegt hintergehen, wird die Welt sich zum Besseren wandeln. Im Großen und Ganzen jedenfalls…

„Oder…" Sie hält ihre andere Hand hoch. „Du kannst ein drittes Erwachen riskieren. Ich werde dir mich selbst hingeben, bis kein Teil mehr von mir bleibt. Ich weiß nicht genau, was passieren wird. Ich hatte gehofft, es so lange wie irgend möglich hinauszögern zu können, doch es ist noch immer viel zu früh. Es ist nicht vorgesehen, auf diese Art gemacht zu werden. Es könnte dich umbringen oder deinen Verstand überwältigen und zerstören oder ihnen ganz einfach noch weit mehr Macht in die Hände spielen als ohnehin schon…

„Doch ich kenne dein Herz wie sonst nur ein zweites. Ich kenne deine Stärken. Und ich bin der festen Hoffnung, dass du überdauern und dir diese neue Kraft, welche dir fortan innewohnen wird, zu eigen machen wirst, um zu tun was du tun musst. Du wirst dieses abscheuliche Gespinst zunichtemachen, sie jagen und allesamt zur Strecke bringen und dir unsere Freiheit mit ihrem Blute erkaufen. Du wirst uns rächen für alles, was sie uns angetan haben, dir und mir und Chloe. Was danach Folgenden geschieht… wird zur Gänze dir überlassen sein."

Ich sitze einfach da, im Stillen, und versuche ihren Worten irgendeinen Sinn abzuringen.

Heilige Scheiße.

Hey, wer hätte es auch anders erwartet. Da ist es ja wieder, dieses schaurig altbekannte Gefühl. Meine Hand auf einem Weltuntergangsschalter. Links oder rechts, vor oder zurück, Skylla oder Charybdis, beide Pfade vor mir führen ins sichere Verderben.

Der einzige Unterschied, diesmal besteht keinerlei Zweifel, für welchen Weg ich mich entscheiden werde. Nimm doch deine im Großen und Ganzen bessere Welt und schieb sie dir ganz tief dorthin, wo die Sonne niemals hinscheint, und hab vielen Dank auch.

„Wenn du sagst, ‚du gibst dich mir hin', meinst du das wie… sterben?"

Sie zuckt mit der Schulter, ihre Miene zeugt von Unsicherheit. „Ich werde aufhören zu existieren… für eine Weile. Lange Zeit, nachdem auch du fort bist, werde ich aufs Neue geformt werden und wiedererstehen auf einem weißen Blatt Papier. Hoffnung stirbt nicht. Wandel ist eine Konstante des Universums."

„Trotzdem—du bist bereit, hierfür dein Leben zu lassen? Für uns?"

„Für dich. Für Chloe. Für die Liebe, die uns bindet." Sie verschränkt ihre Arme in trotziger Haltung. „Und auch weil ich lieber tot wäre, als dass diese Schlampe am Ende noch diesen Krieg gewinnt."

Ha. Wahre Worte in der Tat. Die hätten auch von Chloe stammen können.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass es funktioniert?"

Sie sieht mich an mit leicht zusammengepressten Lippen, so als wägte sie ihre nächsten Worte ganz genau mit Bedacht. Blueprice lehnt sich seitlich gegen die Wand, ihr schimmernder Umriss wechselt unauffällig Farben im anhaltenden Stillstand der Zeit.

„Schon zwei Mal zuvor habe ich dich erkoren," beginnt sie, „und mit jeder Kür donnern die Schockwellen entlang der Zeitlinie. Dabei reißen sie einen Grabenbruch in das Gefüge der Raumzeit, der nach einem Ausgleich in jeder neu entstandenen Realität verlangt. Diese Stadt wird kein drittes Erwachen überleben—insbesondere da es hier geschehen wird, im Untergrund, und im Herzen Arcadia Bays. Ich kann nicht wissen, wie es aussehen wird, sobald es vorüber ist, doch ich hege wenig Hoffnung, dass auch nur Trümmer zeugen werden von der Verwüstung."

Die Verknüpfung geschieht so schlagartig und eindeutig, dass ich beinahe schon hören kann, wie sie ‚Klick' macht in meinem Kopf—auf einmal wird mir alles sonnenklar.

Die Vision.

Die Flutwelle.

Der endgültige Untergang Arcadia Bays.

 _„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Max."_

 _Sie schließt mich fest in ihre Arme. Wir sind zusammen, stets zusammen. Ihre Liebe ist alles, was mich noch bei Verstand hält._

Ich schließe meine Augen, halte die Erinnerung wach in meinem Kopf und bewundere, wie tatsächliche, _leibhaftige_ Hoffnung aufblüht in meiner Brust und mich mit ihrer Wärme erfüllt. „Das ist überhaupt keine richtige Entscheidung, habe ich Recht?"

„Oh, aber natürlich ist sie das." Sie trägt dieses stolze, kleine Lächeln auf den Lippen, während sie sich noch einmal dem Bett nähert. „Eine Frage ist nicht weniger eine Frage, nur weil du ihre Antwort bereits kennst."

Ich bin fast schon etwas angewidert davon, wie klar die Erleichterung über meine Seele hinwegwäscht. Wie viele Male werde ich diese Stadt wohl bei vollstem Bewusstsein zu ihrer voraussichtlich vollständigen Vernichtung verdammen?

 _So oft es eben sein muss._

Es ist beinahe ernüchternd, wie bereitwillig sich die Antwort in meinen Gedanken formuliert. Diese Geistfrau könnte der Teufel in Person sein, mich mit meinem Blut unterzeichnen lassen und ich würde diesen Pakt noch immer mit Freuden besiegeln. Sie ist es einfach sowas von wert.

„Ich habe sie noch gewarnt," flüstere ich in die Leere vor mir hinein. „Ich habe sie gewarnt, dass sich die Visionen immer bewahrheiten. Sie waren sich so sicher, dass sie nicht falsch liegen können."

„Ihr Hochmut wird ihr Untergang. Wer Wind säht wird Sturm ernten. Du hast dich also entschieden?"

„Du weißt es doch eh schon längst."

„Ich muss es aus deinem Mund heraus hören. Ich muss wissen, dass du es auch _wirklich_ willst." Ihre Hand schummelt sich vorbei an meinen verschränkten Armen und kommt behutsam über meinem Herzen zur Ruhe. Irgendwie gelingt es ihr dabei, die üblen Verbrennungen vollständig zu meiden. „Empfange es mit jedem Teil deines Seins."

Lustig. Der Schmerz ist… gerade überhaupt nicht mehr da. Alles, was ich im Augenblick fühle, ist ihre Gegenwart, sie lindert jedes Leid, stillt jede Sorge. Bluewings Versprechen. Chloes strahlender Glanz.

Wer oder was werde ich nun werden?

„Tu es. Ich bin bereit."

Ihr stolzes Grinsen ist ein unerschütterliches Glühen in der Dunkelheit, sie wiegt mich gegen ihre Brust und küsst mein Haupt. Furcht schwelt ihr kalt auf der Haut wie flüssiges Quecksilber.

Ich halte mich an ihr fest, wie ich Chloe an mir festhalte. „Hab keine Angst. Ich werde es schaffen. Ich werde mich von nichts und niemandem aufhalten lassen…"

Ein unterdrücktes Lachen, kaum mehr ein erstickter Atemzug. „Das ist es nicht. Es ist nur… du brauchst kein Mensch zu sein, um den Tod zu fürchten."

„Was… was wird jetzt passieren?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Das werden wir beide gemeinsam herausfinden müssen, fürchte ich." Sie sitzt neben mir und hält meine Wangen in beiden Händen. „Ein letzter Tipp noch—der allerwichtigste Teil: Lasse unter _keinen Umständen_ den Zeitstillstand los, bis du so weit wie du nur irgendwie kannst zurückgekommen bist. Ansonsten wird sie es wissen. Hast du mich verstanden? Was auch immer passiert, lasse die Zeit auf keinen Fall normal weiterlaufen, ehe du mit ihnen fertig bist."

„Ich tue mein Bestes."

„Spring so weit zurück, wie du es nur schaffst. Je weiter der Sprung, desto verheerender die Wunde. Ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, doch es macht Sinn, dass es ihren Kopf erstmal für eine Weile zu Rührei verarbeiten wird, solange der Sprung nur weit genug ist. Ich weiß, wie beschissen es sein muss, dein halbes Leben rückgängig zu machen. Doch nur so kann das hier auch funktionieren. Abgemacht?"

„Ich… habe mich inzwischen sowieso schon mit dem Gedanken abgefunden. Du willst etwas, dann hast du gefälligst auch den Preis dafür zu zahlen."

„Finde sie, wo auch immer sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt stecken mögen. Entledige dich ihrer und lasse sie unter keinen Umständen zu dir sprechen. Wenn sich ihr auch nur eine einzige Gelegenheit bieten sollte, dich zu manipulieren, dir Selbstzweifel einzureden, dann _wird_ sie diese finden."

„Keine Sorge. Ich zweifle schwer, dass wir jetzt noch beste Freunde werden könnten. Dafür hat sie schon gesorgt."

„Und zum Teufel nochmal, wenn du all das hinter dich gebracht hast—könntest du mich dieses Mal dann vielleicht auch mit 'nem gottverdammten Telefonanruf beehren?" Ihre Stimme ist ein zittriges Lachen, doch ich weiß ganz genau, dass es ihr todernst ist damit.

Daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Eine einmalige Chance darauf, jene eine Tat, die ich von allen anderen in meinem Leben am allermeisten bereue, unterlassen zu haben, nun doch noch wiedergutmachen zu können.

Selbst schicksalhafte Zeitreiseapokalypsen können ihren ganz eigenen goldenen Leuchtstreifen am Ende ihres nicht enden wollenden Tunnels offenbaren. Manchmal muss man sich einfach nur umdrehen und auf demselben Weg zurückkehren, auf dem man hierhergekommen ist…

„Als ob du mich das noch extra fragen müsstest? Ich würde das alles doch nur aus diesem einen Grund alleine schon auf mich nehmen."

„Das würdest du wirklich, habe ich Recht? Wir würden einfach alles füreinander tun."

Sie ist mir so nahe, ihre glitzernden, blauen Augen blicken mir tief in die meinen. Ich spüre ihre kühlen Finger in meinem Nacken beben. Ihr zittriger Atem haucht durch den schmalen Spalt ihrer Lippen.

„Ich werde immer bei dir sein, Max Caulfield."

Sie ist ganz einfach… _sie_.

Alles, was ich vor mir sehe, ist Chloe, jene Frau, die ich von ganzem Herzen her liebe, jene Frau, die von Zeit zu Zeit wieder und wieder von mir fortgerissen wurde. Sie fühlt sich so sehr nach ihr an und sonst nichts und niemand anderem, dass ich schon beinahe von Panik ergriffen bin, denn niemals würde ich wollen, dass mich meine Chloe so mit jemandem sieht.

Ich halte ihre Finger, bringe sie an meine Lippen und küsse ihre Handfläche. „Ich werde niemals wieder ‚Lebewohl' zu dir sagen. Das schwöre ich."

Sie zögert noch einen Augenblick, dann lehnt sie sich allmählich zu mir herüber. Ich komme ihr entgegen und gemeinsam schließen wir die Lücke zwischen uns auf halber Strecke. Es ist Chloes Atem auf meiner Zunge. Es sind Chloes Lippen, die meine Zähne streifen.

Ungeachtet meiner Worte fühlt es sich an, wie ein klagender Abschied in Trauer.

Und dann… passiert etwas. Wir bekommen beide eine körperweite Gänsehaut, werden durchfahren von einem bebenden Schauder, der einfach nicht nachlassen will. Ihr Odem—er dringt ein in meinen Rachen gleich eiskaltem Quellwasser, welches mir glasklar die Kehle hinabfließt, gleich dem Duft von Fichtenwäldern, welcher mir an einem verregneten Herbsttag sachte in die Nase weht, gleich der salzig-feuchten Brise der See, welche sich selbst noch in tiefster Schwärze der Nacht auf meiner Haut kräuselt und von den Küsten meiner Heimat kündet. Es geht los. Was immer ihr solche Angst bereitet, es geht jetzt gerade los.

Ich will mich darauf vorbereiten, doch ich weiß nicht einmal worauf. Ich werde erfüllt von Wärme und Licht. Mehr und mehr durchdringen sie mich und strömen hinunter bis in meine Glieder, durch jede einzelne Vene meines Körpers. Sie schwellen an zu einem Sturzbach, einer Flut, die ich nicht zu stoppen vermag, sie schwemmen durch mich hindurch wie das nicht enden wollende Aufbrausen und donnernde Grollen der Wellen einer gewaltig tosenden Sturmflut. Bluewings schemenhafte Silhouette wird zu einem glühenden Blau und Schwarz und Gold, sie pulsiert und überwältigt mich zu einem solchen Ausmaß, dass ich meine Augen nicht mehr länger offenhalten kann.

Ihr flüssiges Licht, es quillt hinein in meinen Kopf, es drängt sich gegen die Innenseite meines Schädels, als wolle es wieder hinausbrechen. Es setzt sich fest, gräbt sich tief ein und wäscht über alles hinweg, was es zu erreichen vermag.

Es tut weh. Oh, es schmerzt wie ein brennender Nervenkurzschluss, der durch meine Wirbelsäule zuckt und jede einzelne Sehne meines Körpers überspannt. Es schmerzt, als zwänge man einen verkrampften Muskel dazu, sich zu strecken. Als erklimme man den allerletzten Anstieg zur Spitze eines Berges und bräuchte selbst die letzten seiner Reserven auf, um den Gipfel doch noch zu stürmen. Es ist dieselbe Sorte von Qual, die man fühlt, wenn man sich dazu zwingt, die Zeit so lange wie möglich am Weiterlaufen zu hindern, denn andernfalls wird sich deine liebe Freundin vom Dach eurer Schule in den Tod stürzen.

Doch sie erfüllt einen Zweck. Sie ist von _Bedeutung_. Ich will nicht gegen sie ankämpfen. Ich gebe mich ihr hin, ich heiße sie willkommen, ich werde eins mit dieser neuen Gegenwart in mir.

Und außerdem, es mag echt seltsam und all das sein, doch Alles in allem ist es gerade mal eine Acht. Ich bin guter Hoffnung, dass ich es verkraften kann. Keine Sorge wegen der Schüttelkrämpfe oder der überwiegend erfolglosen Versuche, ein wenig Sauerstoff in meine Lungen zu bekommen.

Die körperweite Qual lässt allmählich nach und konzentriert sich dann nur noch auf ein paar wenige Stellen. Meine Brust, mein Rücken und meine Wirbelsäule. Mein Kopf und die Innenseite meines Schädels. Mein linker Arm, aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund. Über seine gesamte Dauer hinweg fühlt sich das Erlebnis so an, als wolle sich mein Gehirn an diese neuen Umstände anpassen—neue Nervenbahnen knüpfen und gekappte Verbindungen wiederherstellen, um sich in Einklang zu bringen mit diesem neuen _Etwas_ , das sich dort einnistet in jene merkwürdige und mystische Quelle, auf die ich stets zurückgreife, wann immer ich mich auf der Zeitlinie bewege. Nun arbeiten dort ein konstantes Vibrieren und ein kraftvolles Beben, ein sich windendes und heftig pulsierendes Durcheinander, wo zuvor nur ein leises und perfekt zyklisches Summen vonstattenging.

Beruhige dich. Komm wieder runter. Keine Panik auf der Titanic. Vertraue dir die Kraft an, finde mit ihr einen gemeinsamen Nenner. Wir wollen hier alle Freunde sein.

Sehr langsam, viel zu langsam, lässt die Spannung in meinem Innern nach, wird eine Sechs, eine Vier, kaum noch eine Drei. Das atemberaubende Pochen wird nach und nach erträglicher, sein Einwirken quillt nun in maßvolleren und überschaubareren Wellen aus jenem Quell und sickert sachte ein in meine Knochen. Ich lege mich nieder auf dieses Bett, welches ich abgrundtief verabscheue, und konzentriere mich zunächst nur auf meine Atemzüge, die so schwer sind, ich könnte die Luft des gesamten Raumes auf einmal inhalieren. Ich kann spüren, wie es allmählich verschwimmt, weg von einem eigenständigen Dasein, hin zu… einem Sinneseindruck, einem schlichten Empfinden. Einer neuen Art des Seins.

Schlussendlich wird es ganz einfach zu einem erwärmenden, leichten Kribbeln, mehr erhebend denn niederdrückend. Die Quelle, diese gespannte Sprungfeder, sie wandelt sich langsam wieder hin zu etwas Bekanntem, etwas Vertrautem—doch weit tiefgründiger, noch viel enormer und exponentiell komplexer in Struktur.

Es ist einfach ein weiterer Teil von mir. Die neue Norm.

Nur mein Arm tut immer noch weh wie Sau.

Ich sammle meine Sinne, öffne die Augen und sehe mir an, was mit damit los ist. Ich sehe und staune.

„Alter… Falter…"

Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihr Versprechen derart buchstäblich gemeint sein könnte.

Ein stilisierter Schmetterling entfaltet seine blauschwarz schimmernden Schwingen direkt unterhalb meines Handgelenks—genau an der Stelle, wo ich zuvor noch die Klinge angesetzt hatte. Alle vier seiner Flügelspitzen sprießen aus in rankenähnlichen Linien, die sich über die gesamte Länge meines Armes winden und wunderbare Muster zeichnen. Eine davon schlängelt sich zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hindurch und kringelt sich zu einer engen und feinen Spirale auf meinem Handrücken zusammen. Die anderen kräuseln sich in sanft verflochtenen Windungen meinen Unterarm hinauf, vorbei an meinem Ellbogen. Ich rolle den Ärmel meines Hemdes hoch und lege noch mehr davon frei, wie sich die Linien bis hin zu meiner Schulter erstrecken, sich dort aufteilen und bis auf meinen Rücken sprießen. Ein Blick meinen Kragen hinab bezeugt, wie sich eine Spirale bis auf meine Brust schlängelt und sich dort ebenfalls zusammenrollt, direkt über meinem Herzen. Und wenn dieses brennende Gefühl, welches die gesamte Zeichnung auf meiner Haut hinterlässt, irgendein Indikator ist, dann verlaufen die anderen in einem weiteren Bündel in meinem Nacken zusammen, direkt am Ansatz meines Schädels.

Das gesamte Muster glimmt und glüht in einem einzigen, anmutig bläulichen Leuchten, das _höllisch_ auf der Haut brennt.

Und während ich noch ihre strahlende Fluoreszenz bewundere, bemerke ich, wie ihr Glimmen rasch nachlässt, und das Brennen gleich noch dazu—und ich bin mir gewiss, genau wie ich mir eines Gefühls von Hunger oder eines Juckreizes gewiss wäre, dass in dem Moment, da sie endgültig erstirbt, mit ihr auch der Stillstand der Zeit zu Ende gehen wird. In einem kurzen Augenblick der Panik klammere ich sie erneut an mir fest, Bluewings eindringliche Mahnung so klar wie die Sonne in meinem Geist.

Es passiert geradeheraus, ganz einfach. Ich verweile in der Absolut-Zeitlupe ohne jeden nennenswert bewussten Geistesaufwand. Das Glühen flammt von neu hell lodernd auf. Der Schmerz schwelt von Neuem an.

„Kacke, wird das von jetzt an immer so wehtun?"

Es scheint auf absehbare Zeit nicht nachzulassen. Ich denke, ich werde wohl oder übel damit leben müssen. Kaum eine Vier, eher eine Drei-komma-Fünf.

Die bessere Nachricht ist, mein Rückgrat fühlt sich nicht mehr so an, als wäre es in einen Schraubstock gespannt. Mein Kopf pocht nicht mehr aufgrund der Belastung anhaltender Zeitmanipulation. Es fühlt sich fast so an, als ob… als ob diese Leuchte-Tattoo-Zeichnung einen Großteil der Strapazen in sich absorbierte. Sie wäscht meinen Körper rein von Schmerz und lässt ihn nur noch oberflächlich auf der Haut wirken.

Ich strecke meinen Arm aus, drehe ihn in diese und jene Richtung und komme nicht umhin, die wilde, fast schon chaotische Musterung zu bewundern. Etwas sagt mir, dass sie so schnell nicht wieder verschwinden wird, ganz egal wie weit ich in der Zeit zurückreise. Das wird ein Spaß werden, sie meinen Eltern zu erklären. Und Chloe wird sowas von ausflippen, wenn sie das zu Gesicht bekommt…

Oh.

„Stimmt. Da war ja was. Der einzige Grund für all das hier. Auf geht's, Max."

Ich hatte mir zunächst noch Sorgen gemacht, dass ich vielleicht nicht wüsste, wie ich vorzugehen habe, doch nun wird mir bewusst, dass dafür überhaupt kein Anlass bestand. Ich kann sie direkt vor mir sehen, diese angespannte Sprungfeder, diese tiefe und tiefgründige Quelle. Sie bebt und brodelt und ist sowas von drauf und dran, jeden Augenblick hervorzuschießen, reichhaltig und voll angestauter Energie, die nichts als ungeduldig darauf drängt, von meiner Hand entfesselt zu werden. Sie ist ein angsteinflößendes Ding, riesig und verhängnisvoll unheildrohend—und doch… ich kann diesen Rausch der Macht, den sie in meinen Lungen erregt, selbst beim bescheidensten Willen nicht leugnen. Sie kann mir zur Freiheit verhelfen, wenn ich sie in nur die richtige Richtung weise.

Ich suche sie in mir, tauche tief ein in den Quell, tränke meine Gedanken darin und lasse mich von ihr durchdringen. Ich strecke meinen blauweiß glühenden Arm vor mir aus—der guten, alten Zeiten Willen. Ein letzter Rundumblick in dieser Hölle aus Drei mal Drei mal Drei. Nichts an diesem Ort ist auch nur eine einzige Erinnerung wert.

Gehe die Verbindung ein, klammere sie an dich. Eine einzige, kontinuierliche und jahrelange Reise durch die Zeit, nimm alles zurück, was passiert ist, radiere es alles aus, nichts als ein weißes Blatt Papier. Meine Göttin, alles, was Chloe und ich gemeinsam erlebten—miteinander teilten, wird sein, als hätte es nie existiert. Dies Band, das uns so innig verbunden hält—

Ich kneife meine Augen zu und verbanne den Gedanken aus meinem Kopf. Ich darf so nicht denken. Alles, was uns jemals von Bedeutung war, kann wieder erneuert werden. Dies ist der Weg, dem ich folgen muss.

„Du kannst es schaffen, Max. Einfach den Neustart-Knopf drücken."

Furcht lässt mich in meinem Innersten erschaudern, sowie die Kraft in mir emporschießt und diese Realität zunichtemacht in ihrem allesverzehrenden Mahlstrom der Zeit.

Mit einem Schlag bin ich wie vom Blitz getroffen und Donner gerührt, nichts hätte mich hierauf vorbereiten können. Vor meinem inneren Auge bricht meine Welt in sich zusammen und zerrinnt durch meine Hand wie feinster Sand, wie ätherische Asche und wie vom Winde verwehter Staub—sie wird gesprengt in der Sekunde, da der Komplettneustart einschlägt mit all seiner Härte und mich überwältigt unter seinem realitätsvernichtenden Getöse. In meiner Brust tobt ein herzzerreißender Sturm, eine unbezähmbar gewaltige Macht, die ich kaum zu beherrschen vermag, droht mich entzweizureißen. Jede einzelne Linie auf meinem Arm lodert auf in Straßen aus purem, gleißenden Licht, da ich mich aufmache, loszuschreddern auf meinem Weg ohne Wiederkehr in die Vergangenheit.

In einer diffusen Erfahrung der Autoskopie sehe ich mich selbst auf eben diesem Bett hin und her wälzen, wachend und träumend. Mein gegenwärtiges Selbst schwebt in einer außerweltlichen Instanz der Raum-Zeit über meinem eigentlichen, wohl gewahr und mit unter größter Anstrengung ausgestrecktem glühenden Arm, während sich die Welt vor meinen Augen in einer rasenden Negativ-Chronologie der Ereignisse wie von selbst ungeschehen zu machen scheint. Ich bin losgelöst von meinem physischen Körper, und doch stets an ihn gebunden in einer Weise, die ich nicht so recht zu beschreiben vermag; es ist seltsam, als existierte dort eine Verbindung zwischen uns, die mich zu jeder Zeit an dieser gequälten Teufelin festhält, als wäre es meine gottgegebene Plicht über sie zu wachen und ihr bis ans bittere Ende beizustehen in allem, was da noch kommen mag.

Es geht schnell. So unglaublich schnell, wie sie schläft, in eine andere Zelle verlegt, mit Drogen betäubt und malträtiert wird, zielstrebig getrieben zunächst in den Wahnsinn und schlussendlich einen von langer Hand geplanten, verzweifelten Suizid. All die Gespräche, die erzwungenen Stunden und Aberstunden des Trainings, die Schreie, das Blut und die Qualen, sie alle rauschen an mir zurück in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit—und während dies alles ungeschehen wird, schält die Kraft mit vergehender Zeit Schicht um Schicht an Erinnerungen von meiner geschundenen Seele, brodelt unaufhörlich hervor aus ihrer Quelle, donnert zügellos empor, beflügelt von der Energie ihrer sich entladenden Feder der Zeit.

Schmerz und Kummer und Verzweiflung, zurückgelassen und vergessen. Die Zeitreise fühlt sich so an, als könne sie mich jeden Moment zerfetzen. Ich packe meinen Arm am Handgelenk, als würde das irgendetwas helfen. Ich bebe, ich gebe alles in meiner Macht Stehende, aus jeder Ecke meines Selbst, sie aufrechtzuerhalten—doch ich kann dabei kaum mehr meinen eigenen Verstand beisammenhalten, geschweige denn diesen martialischen Strom, der meine Gedanken zu zerrütten droht, beherrschen. Es ist einfach zu viel. Ich kann es nicht länger kontrollieren, _es ist einfach zu viel_.

Ich kann gerade noch spüren, wie ich für einen kurzen Augenblick der Erschöpfung loslassen muss, ehe ich auch schon wieder abrupt zum Stehen komme, mein Sichtfeld ist weiß verwaschen, mein Körper taumelt und stürzt gegen die Wand, als hätte sich die Gravitation auf einmal dazu entschieden, durchzudrehen und mich in verschiedenste Richtungen umherzuschleudern. Die Zeit! Verdammt nochmal, ganz egal was du tust, halte bloß die Zeit fest—

Blut, Unmengen von Blut laufen mir aus Nase und Mund und Rachen. Ich befinde mich in einem weißen und sterilen Flur, kaum aufrechtstehend, sondern gegen die Wand gelehnt. Mein Kopf steht kurz davor einfach auseinanderzufallen, fast schon wie—

 _—Bahngleise gerammt durch meine Augäpfel—_

—aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sehe ich eine Krankentrage und dahinter einen Mann, der diese zielstrebig den Flur hinabschiebt. Er ist festgefroren an Ort und Stelle. Eigentlich sollte ich auf diesem Ding liegen, während das Hämatom in meinem Kopf mein Gehirn allmählich volllaufen lässt mit Blut.

Das ist jetzt nicht weiter von Bedeutung. Weitermachen. Mach einfach weiter. Versuche es noch einmal. Versuche gar nicht erst, sie kontrollieren zu wollen.

Über den Schmerz und das Blut hinweg greife ich hinein in meinen Verstand, ich strecke meine Hand aus und werfe mich ihr aus letzter Kraft und Seele erneut entgegen. Der Neustart ergießt sich über die Welt in einer allesvernichtenden Welle des Ungeschehens.

Ich sehe ein Gemälde von mir selber mit ausgestreckter Hand—

Ich sehe die Motorhaube eines Autos, eine zerknüllte Serviette segelt rückwärts durch die Luft—

Ich sehe die Sonne meines Lebens in meinem Schoß—

Ich sehe einen verwaisten Wohnwagenparkplatz, eine demontierte Anhängerkupplung in meinen Händen—

Ich sehe heiß aufsteigenden Dampf in einer Dusche und höre nur halb unterdrücktes Stöhnen—

Ich fühle Liebe, die ihre Heimat findet auf einem überdimensionierten Bett—

 _Die Erinnerungen werden für immer unser sein_

Verzweiflung und Sehnsucht, vom Leuchtturm gestürzt—

Unbeirrbar, voller Abscheu, links und rechts Wachen niedergestreckt—

Fünf Monate, das Leben einer Toten unter Toten—

Eine Explosion, eine Straßenschlucht hinabgestürzt im Hagel aus Scherben und Kugeln—

Endlose Tränen auf ein undankbares Grab, verbittert, des Lebens müde und mit gebrochenem Herzen—

Routinierte Sicherheitsselfies und Chloe getauft im Feuer—

Schlafwandeln durch eine Beerdigung—

Vor Trümmern blutende Hände—

Joyce' Hand halten in Anteilnahme—

Eine bettgebundene Chloe bittet mich um ihren Tod—

Indizien angeheftet an unser Strandbild—

Zusammengekauert in einer Schultoilette—

Ein Hammer, ein Feuer-Alarm, der keiner war—

Mögen meine Kräfte erweckt werden—

Tee mit Kate—

—Dads ungestüme Umarmungen, gemeinsame Tränen mit Mom—

—in meinen Händen ein Brief aus Blackwell, meine Nerven liegen blank—

All die Dinge, die in einst Vergessenheit gerieten, kehren nun zu mir zurück.

Chloes Wut.

Chloes Kummer.

Chloes Schmerz und gebrochene Träume.

* * *

Durch meine Hand gerät es alles zunichte, all die Ränke und Irrungen und Wirrungen des Schicksals, nichts als ein monumentaler Scherbenhaufen des wütenden Chaos. Meine Finger rechen durch das Gespinst der jüngeren Zeitgeschichte und hinterlassen nicht mehr als harmlose fetzen im Winde des tosenden Sturmes.

Das Ende überkommt mich mit einem abrupten Zerstäuben. Einem Nachlassen, einem Verlangsamen, einem Straucheln und Neubeginn. Es ist keine Erschöpfung. Es ist mehr ein… Verlust. Ich verliere die Fähigkeit, die Kraft entgleitet meinen Händen, der Faden ihrer Spule meinen Fingern, vollständig abgerollt, denn es gibt keine weitere Vergangenheit, keine weitere Strecke auf dieser Zeitlinie, die ich noch länger beschreiten könnte. Dies ist ihr Ende.

Meine Gedanken werden einmal mehr eins mit dem Fluss des Universums. Ganz aufs Neue das absolut merkwürdigste überweltliche Gefühl, das ich jemals spürte. Im einem Jahre-währenden Augenblick noch bin ich gesplittert jenseits aller denkbaren Dimensionen, kaum mehr ein Geist, rasend durch die Raumzeit. Im nächsten… und ich bin ganz. Ganz und gar am Ende meiner Kräfte, ganz und gar Herrin meines Selbst. Meines künftigen Schicksals.

Mein Verstand ist erstmal ein einziges Kribbeln, rauf und runter ziept der Schmerz entlang meiner Wirbelsäule und meinen Arm hinab in Richtung dieses supercoolen, neuen Zauber-Tattoos. Und ich kann es mit Sicherheit sagen, wenn es nicht für dieses Tattoo, dieses eherne Mal Bluewings wäre… ich glaube mein Kopf wäre schon lange explodiert.

Nun bin ich gerade mal außer Atem, ich bekomme kaum Luft und der Schwindel lässt mich noch zweifeln, ob die Welt auch wahrhaft in ihre altgewohnten Fugen zurückgekehrt sein kann, ich weiß nicht, wo oben und unten sind, doch erst einmal nichts weiter Schlimmeres als das. Ich konzentriere mich zunächst nur auf meinen Atem, sehe zu, dass er sich verlangsamt und abflacht, während so langsam, ganz allmählich der Fußboden in meine Sinne vordringt. Es ist das Erste, was ich aus dieser neuen Realität wahrzunehmen in der Lage bin: Ich bin auf dem Boden.

Meine Finger fahren vorsichtig durch die Fransen des fluffig-flauschigen Teppichs unter meinem Körper. Es stellt eine wahrhaft überdimensional gewaltige Herausforderung dar, mich erst einmal in aufrechte Position zu bringen und mir meiner Umgebung gewahr zu werden.

Ich bin in meinem Zimmer. Meinem alten Seattle Zimmer. Ich liebte diesen Teppich, ich hatte ihn höchstselbst ausgesucht, als wir Möbel für das neue Haus einkaufen waren, meine Eltern und ich.

„Scheiß… doch… die Welt an..."

Die Welt um mich herum scheint allmählich zur Ruhe kommen zu wollen, doch meine Sinne drehen sich noch immer spiralförmig im Kreis. Es ist noch dunkel, gerade mal die schmalen, grell weißen Leuchtstreifen der Laterne auf der anderen Straßenseite, die durch die Lücken in den Jalousien hereinfallen, erleuchten den Raum. Mein Arm brennt nicht länger unter den blau glühenden Feuerlinien. Ich versuche noch, mich jenseits des allmählich abflauenden Schwindels und des benommenen Dusels in meinem Kopf zu konzentrieren, mich auf meine Füße aufzurichten und mich weiter zu orientieren, denn meine Situation hat an dieser Stelle noch keineswegs an Dringlichkeit oder Eile eingebüßt. Ja, es stimmt wohl, ich mag dieser Hölle entronnen sein, schön und gut, doch es liegt noch immer ein weiter Weg vor mir. Dieser Ausbruch aus dem Käfig eines mir auferlegten Schicksals ist noch lange nicht vorüber.

Wankend schlurfe ich in Richtung Zimmertüre und betätige den Lichtschalter. Sehe mich um. Ist _verfickt_ nochmal abgefahren wieder hier zu sein, doch ich muss zu allernächst versuchen, mich auf das zu konzentrieren, was im Augenblick von oberster Priorität ist.

Die lustige Grinsekatze-Uhr, die vergnügt an der Wand ihren Ringelschwanz pendeln lässt, zeigt mir etwa kurz nach sieben an. Der Lichtstimmung und allgemeinen Atmosphäre nach zu urteilen noch in aller Herrgottsfrühe—könnte aber genauso gut Abend sein, bin da mir nicht so ganz sicher. Ich begebe mich hinüber zu meinem Nachtkasten, wo mein Handy am Ladekabel angeschlossen liegt—mein allererstes, eigenes Mobiltelefon, wie ich etwas verblüfft feststelle. Monatelang war ich eifersüchtig auf Chloe und _ihr_ erstes Handy, hatte meine Eltern wochenlang belagert und gepiesackt, bis sie mir endlich auch dieses hier besorgt hatten. Am Ende hatte ich meines sogar schon mit einem Jahr jünger als Chloe ihres, somit waren wir wieder mehr als nur quitt.

Ich schalte es ein und öffne den Startbildschirm mit einem simplen, arglosen Wisch.

7:04 Uhr.

Montag, 12. Oktober.

2009.

Ich bin also vierzehn Jahre alt.

„Heilige Scheiße."

Kein Wunder, dass ich mich so… anders fühle. Kleiner, irgendwie. Aber auch… ich weiß auch nicht. Leichter? Aufgeweckter. Beide meiner völlig heilen Augen stehen weit offen und wachsam, gänzlich munter und ausgeschlafen. Keinerlei Müdigkeit, keinerlei persistent anhaltender Schmerz, keine fiesen Narben, keine Verbrennungen, sie sind alle fort, dank der Kräfte, die sich am Werk zeigen. Und hey, sieh sich das einer an. Die Spirallinien entlang meines Arms verschwinden ebenfalls vollständig, solange ich meine Kraft nicht benutze. Lediglich der Schmetterling bleibt unbeeindruckt weiterbestehen.

Auf diese Weise auch gleich viel einfacher versteck- oder erklärbar. Vorausgesetzt ich überlebe den heutigen Tag, versteht sich.

Ein goldener Leuchtstreifen am Horizont. Der Sonnenaufgang kündigt sich bereits mit einem tiefen Orange-Rot-Lila-Blau jenseits der Hügel vor meinem Fenster an. Ein wunderschöner Tag also für meine unverhofft glorreiche Genugtuung…

Das Handy in Händen—meine Finger juckt es bereits, sofort Chloes Kontakt herauszusuchen und mich bei ihr zu melden. Wenn ich richtig gerechnet habe, dann ist es gerade einmal ein Jahr her, seit wir hierhergezogen sind, plus kaum ein paar Tage länger seit… William. Hätte ich womöglich sogar soweit zurückspringen können? Hätte ich mich nur noch ein klein wenig mehr anstrengen können?

Ich weiß, es ist nun schon zu spät. Ich habe die Zeit bereits losgelassen, wenn ich jetzt noch weiter zurückspringen sollte, wird sie es in der Vergangenheit wissen, sie wird es vorhersehen können. Jetzt ist der Augenblick, in dem ich handeln muss. Ich stelle mir gerade vor, wie Dianne Prescott auf dem Boden der Tatsachen angekommen in sich zusammenbricht unter einer plötzlichen, allesvernichtenden Welle der Veränderung, jeder einzelne ihrer Fäden, Ränke und machiavellistischen Pläne in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert und auf Nimmerwiedersehen im Klo hinunterspült. Ob sie ihren Tod bereits kommen sieht? Man wird ja wohl noch hoffen dürfen, oder?

Nichtsdestotrotz gebe ich ihr einen Versuch, greife aus schierer Neugierde nach der Kraft, welche mir innewohnt. Ich zapfe sie an, doch alles, was mir dort entgegensprudelt, ist dieses klägliche Rinnsal, wie als betätigte man eine Klospülung in zu kurzer Folge, noch ehe der Spülkasten richtig Zeit hatte, sich erneut zu füllen—nur um ausnahmsweise mal im Bilde zu bleiben. Ein leichtes Glimmen auf meinem Tattoo, ein schwaches Prickeln und Ziepen auf meinem Arm, und dann wieder dieser übelkeitserregende, viel zu gewohnte Schwindelanfall, der mich jedes Mal überkommt, und sich anfühlt, wie dieses schlicht und ergreifende „Ich kann wirklich, ernsthaft nicht weiter zurück". Ich muss praktisch sofort wieder aufgeben—ich bin einfach wieder zurück in der Dunkelheit einer frühen Morgenstunde, mit dem Gesicht mitten auf meinem fransig-flauschigen Teppich, denn genau so funktioniert der Komplettneustart nun mal.

Dieses Mal drehe ich mich zunächst auf den Rücken und blicke in Richtung Zimmerdecke. Das ist alles. Weiter geht es nicht. Endstation. Gib dich zufrieden mit dem, was du hast.

Unten im Erdgeschoß sind Geräusche zu hören, wahrscheinlich Dad, der bald zur Arbeit muss. Montag. Ich müsste also auch bald zur Schule, wie mir eben erst blüht. Mom wird bestimmt gleich jeden Augenblick an die Türe klopfen und ihr Maximäuschen aufwecken wollen, falls sie nicht rechtzeitig zum Frühstück erscheinen sollte. Im Augenblick könnte ich wirklich, ernsthaft eine ihrer mütterlichen Umarmungen vertragen…

Ich stehe auf, schließe die Türe von innen ab und fahre meinen Computer hoch. So liebend gerne ich sie auch sehen würde, ich darf nicht einmal eine einzige Sekunde verschwenden.

Dieses vierzehnjährige Mäuschen hat noch so manche Hausaufaufgabe zu erledigen.

* * *

Ich bewege mich durch die Lobby eines in der Zeit tiefgefrorenen Luxushotels. Der quietschpinken Armbanduhr an meinem nicht-glühenden Handgelenk zufolge sind bereits sechs Stunden verstrichen seit meinem Gefängnisausbruch.

Es war eine seltsame Zeit bislang, mich anzupassen, mein leibhaftiges Selbst wiederzufinden in diesem vierzehn Jahre alten Körper.

Nein, nicht seltsam. Viel eher völlig, abartig bekloppt. Ich bin niemals vollständig zurückgekehrt in mein jüngeres Selbst, doch genauso wenig bin ich noch immer dieselbe Person aus jener anormal kranken Horrorzukunft. Das Resultat ist ein bizarrer Mischmasch gleich mehrerer Maxe auf einmal, die vermutlich noch Wochen brauchen werden, um miteinander klarzukommen—falls sie es überhaupt so weit schaffen sollten. All das Wissen, all die abgedrehten Wahnsinnserfahrungen sind noch immer da—doch verworren und konfus gemacht durch eine Vielzahl kleinerer Teenager-Problemchen, sowie diesem superschweren Mathetest, der dummerweise schon kommenden Mittwoch ansteht. Auweia.

Sie alle lassen die schweren Sturmwolken, die nach wie vor in meinen Kopf brodeln, nicht ganz so düster und übermächtig erscheinen. Alles, was ich durchlitt, die Schrecken, den Horror… sie sind beinahe, als wären sie jemand anderem widerfahren; jede einzelne Verletzung und Erniedrigung sticht glasklar in meinen Gedanken hervor, und doch überschatten sie mich nicht länger in meiner Gänze. Sie wirken fern. Verwachsen und vernarbt wie alte Wunden. Schrecken des Krieges eines alten Veteranen einer Schlacht längst geschlagen.

Selbst ihre Liebe… ich erkenne sie noch immer, egal wohin ich gehe, ich trage sie stets im Herzen, egal was ich tue, ich sehne mich bitterlichst nach ihr, ich weiß, ich kann nicht ohne sie, egal was noch kommen mag—doch sie ist auch nicht mehr länger dieses brennende Verlangen, dieser an Gier grenzende Hunger, den sie einst noch in meiner Brust hervorrief. Sie ist nicht mehr länger dieser seelenmangelnde Würgegriff, dieser todgeweihte Durst, der mir einst so tief in der Kehle saß.

Ich weiß auch nicht. Beide Versionen scheinen so widersprüchlich zueinander. Ich weiß nur eines mit absoluter Sicherheit: Ich will sie zurück.

Ich blicke über meine Schulter zurück. Da steht meine Honda, mitten im Foyer des Hotels. Wenn alles nach Plan läuft, dann sollte das Motorrad in der finalen Zeitlinie für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks in der Eingangshalle aufblitzen, und dann sofort wieder verpuffen. Kaum mehr ein Glitch im System.

Den ganzen Weg hierher zu reisen, war bereits ein Abenteuer per se. Ich wagte es kein einziges Mal, zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt mehr als eine viertel Stunde am Stück verstreichen zu lassen, bevor ich sie wieder ganz zurückgesetzt habe auf Minute Null. Wer weiß, was sie alles in Bewegung zu setzen in der Lage wäre, sollte ich ihr nur genug Spielraum gewähren. Demzufolge war jedoch auch das ständige Autowechseln fürchterlich nervtötend—zumindest so lange, bis ich den neusten Zusatz meiner Kräfte entdeckt hatte. Ich habe einmal—aus purer Neugierde—die Zeit zurückgedreht, noch während ich auf diesem superaffengeilen Motorrad saß, das ich mir in der Nähe von Lakewood „geliehen" hatte, und das Teil ist doch _tatsächlich_ unter meinem Hintern geblieben. Unter diesen Umständen war es doch gleich um einiges angenehmer, meine Reise fortzusetzen. Den Zeitstillstand aufrecht zu erhalten ist mittlerweile schon beinahe trivial einfach geworden und das Motorrad zu fahren fühlt sich auch gleich viel sicherer an, wenn alle anderen Autos auf der ganzen weiten Welt brav stehenbleiben, um mich durchzulassen. Ich frage mich, ob wohl irgendjemand die Abgasspur bemerken wird, sobald sich davon alles auf einmal zwischen den Fahrspuren materialisieren wird.

(Witziges Detail: Ich muss immer gleich volle Kanne auf die Tube drücken, wenn ich auch nur ansatzweise schnell irgendwohin kommen will. Man merkt richtig, wie der Motor in permanentem Schnellgang durchdreht, die Spritanzeige zählt runter, als klaffte da ein riesen Loch im Tank. Meine arme Honda wird womöglich schon bald ihren Geist aufgeben, noch bevor ich mit ihr heute fertig bin.)

Ganz ehrlich, der schlimmste Teil bisher waren die nervigen Anrufe nach Auskunft und das langwierige Sammeln nach Information, welches ich erst noch auf mich nehmen musste, ehe ich aufgebrochen bin. Ich musste so viele Telefonate wiederholen, bis die Leute endlich mit mir reden wollten, ich konnte buchstäblich nicht mehr mitzählen. Ist schon ziemlich abgefahren, was Menschen alles so ausplaudern, wenn man ihnen nur dreist und vor allem überzeugend genug ins Gesicht lügt.

Es ist kurz nach sieben Uhr eines wunderschönen, orange-rot-lila-blauen Montagmorgens und Sean Prescott—er denkt sich mit Sicherheit nichts Böses—macht sich gerade auf, aus seinem todschicken Olympia-Hotelzimmer zu spazieren, auf den Weg zu irgendeiner garantiert astreinen Immobilien-Konferenz: Er sollte diesen Schauplatz niemals lebend verlassen.

Ziemlich exakt zeitgleich und bald fünfhundert Straßenkilometer weiter südlich (das wird noch ein Spaß werden) befindet sich Dianne Catherine Prescott—sie denkt sich gerade mit absoluter Sicherheit sowas von verfickt, wahnsinnig und abgrundtief Böses—auf ihrem Anwesen, vermutlich im Atelier ihrer wundervollen Kunstkammer: Genau wie ihr würgreizender Gatte sollte auch sie diesen Schauplatz niemals verlassen. Lebend oder sonst wie.

Ich statte zunächst ihm einen Besuch ab, der schieren Logistik wegen.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich derart gelassen bin, während die Anzeige im Aufzug ganz gemächlich Stockwerk für Stockwerk, völlig im Einklang mit meinem steten Herzschlag nach oben zählt. Die roboterhafte Frauenstimme verkündet mein Ziel, die Türen gleiten langsam auf und auf einmal ich stehe Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem der guten, alten Oxen-Zwillinge. Unsere Augen haben gerade noch eine Millisekunde lang Zeit, sich zu treffen. Er greift bereits in die Innenseite seines Jacketts.

Halt.

Ich blicke jenseits des Typen. Sean Prescott befindet sich gerade mittschritts einige Meter hinter ihm, dicht auf dem Fuße beschattet vom anderen Laurent-Bruder. Eine Frau, die ich als Helen Briar erkenne, bildet das Schlusslicht. Sie wirkt fürchterlich alarmiert von etwas. Ich schätze, man könnte sagen, sie ist so langsam auf den Hund gekommen.

Nur einer der hier Anwesenden hat wirklich meinen Zorn auf sich gezogen. Nur einer von ihnen verdient meine Rache. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie viel aus Helens Geschichte wahr und wie viel nur eine weitere Masche der Prescotts war, um uns auf unserem Weg zu manipulieren, doch ich trage noch immer Hoffnung in mir, dass wir sie eines Tages als Verbündete gewinnen können. Von den beiden Brüdern habe ich keinen Schimmer—doch ich würde die Option zumindest gerne offenhalten. Jeder von ihnen bekommt eine kurze Notiz in Achtklässler-Handschrift zugeschoben: eine formelle Visitenkarte, eine freundliche Einladung sowie eine kaum verhohlene Drohgebärde alles zum Preis von einem. Ich muss jenseits meiner bevorstehenden Freiheit, über das fortwährende Rot vor meinen Augen und die Scheuklappen meiner bloßen Rache hinausblicken. Es steckt noch weit mehr hinter diesem Krieg, den sie führen, als nur diese zwei Parteien in ihrem sehr lokalen und überaus temporären Zwist. Und etwas sagt mir, dass auch andere Fraktionen mich nicht gerade in Ruhe lassen werden, nur weil eben dieser Zwist sein baldiges Ende finden sollte. Andererseits… vielleicht ja doch, nach allem, was ich hierfür getan haben werde…

Auf Zehenspitzen verschaffe ich mir die Waffe, welche Mr. Laurent gerade im Begriff feststeckt, zu ergreifen. Alter, ist der vielleicht groß. Die Knarre ist leicht gebaut und extra kompakt, keine Ahnung welches Modell. Ich brauche einen ganzen Augenblick, um herauszufinden, wie man das Magazin überprüft und das ganze Ding überhaupt erst entsichert.

Jupp, mehr als genug Patronen. Drei sind alles, was ich brauche.

Ich begebe mich auf eine sehr langsame Zeitreise, während ich mich auf mein Ziel zubewege. Überhole sie alle mit Leichtigkeit, wie sie unbeholfen rückwärts wandern und zurückkehren in den Raum, welchen sie eben erst verlassen hatten. Die Aufzugfahrt dauerte etwa siebenundzwanzig Sekunden; Prescotts rückwärtsgewandte Reise endet exakt auf der Türschwelle seiner überteuerten Suite.

Sean Prescott.

Ich stehe vor ihm, blicke in die Augen eines toten Mannes. Ich krame vorher noch durch seine Brieftasche und schnappe mir seine Prismkarte, die ich ebenfalls bald brauchen werde.

Ich trete noch einen Schritt zurück und richte den Lauf der Waffe sorgfältig mit beiden Händen auf mein Ziel—genau wie ich es gelernt habe vor mehreren Ewigkeiten auf einer einsamen Waldlichtung gar nicht allzu weit weg von hier. Einziger Unterschied: Diese Flasche hier ist—zumindest im Moment noch—ungleich lebendiger als jene, mit denen Chloe und ich damals geübt hatten.

Hah.

Merkwürdig. Ich dachte eigentlich, ich könnte an dieser Stelle Zorn empfinden. Ich dachte, ich könnte diesen Augenblick für mich auskosten, ihn gar genießen womöglich. Doch nun da er gekommen ist, fühle ich nichts als Kälte in meinem Innern. Losgelöstheit. Sein Tod wird mir keinen Frieden bringen. Aber immerhin…

„Die hier ist für Chloe, Arschwichser."

Meine Hand bleibt so stabil und gleichmäßig wie ein klinisch intravenöser Tropf, als meine Finger den Auslöser betätigen. Der Rückstoß haut ziemlich arg rein, aber nichts, was ich nicht schon erlebt hätte. Das Projektil verlässt die Mündung mit einem kurzen Aufblitzen und einem surreal dumpf klingenden Knall, da die Schallwellen lediglich meine Arme hinauf meine Trommelfelle erreichen. Der eigentliche Donnerschlag dürfte erst noch nachfolgen, sobald die Zeit auch weiterläuft und ich die Luft um uns herum aus ihrem Bann befreie.

Da schwebt sie nun. Eine Kugel. Bewegungslos inmitten ihres todbringenden Pfades, begierig darauf, geradewegs zuzurasen auf die Schläfe dieses Mannes.

Ich trete noch einen kleinen Schritt nach rechts, achte dabei darauf, nicht aus Versehen die zur Seite ausgeworfene, noch immer leicht glühende Patronenhülse zu berühren. Ziele erneut und feuere. Zwei Kugeln, gefangen im Schoße der Zeit.

Ich könnte es hierbei belassen. Noch im Zeitstillstand hinausgehen, am besten sogar die Treppen nach unten nehmen und sein weiteres, von nun an eher dürftig währendes Schicksal seinen unausweichlichen Lauf nehmen lassen, sobald ich schon längst über alle Berge und zurück bin. Kein Mensch mehr auf dieser Welt wäre nun noch in der Lage, diese Kugeln auf ihrem Pfad, auf den ich sie schickte, aufzuhalten.

 _Ich_ wäre es vielleicht, wenn ich es wollte.

Ich entscheide mich dagegen.

Stattdessen lasse ich die Zeit für einen kurzen Augenblick los. Eine Sekunde, weit weniger sogar. Ich sehe zu, wie die beiden Projektile mit zwei direkt aufeinanderliegenden ohrenbetäubenden Knallen in seinem Schädel verschwinden. Ich sehe, wie sein ganzer, hässlicher Kopf ruckartig zurückfährt, als wäre er gerade gegen eine unsichtbare Wand gelaufen. Ich höre das allgemein erschrockene Japsen um mich herum im Raum.

Ich _musste_ zusehen, wie es geschieht. Ich musste sichergehen.

Für Chloe.

* * *

Dianne Prescott.

Das bevorstehende Grauen meiner Ankunft muss ihr bereits gedämmert haben: Ihre Schultern, ihr ganzer Oberkörper, sind nach vorne gekrümmt, ihre Brust eingefallen, als hätte ihr gerade jemand mit Anlauf einen derart schmackhaften Tritt in die Magengegend verpasst, dass es ihr jegliche Luft aus den Lungen getrieben hätte. Ihr Pinsel befindet sich auf halber Strecke in Richtung Boden, so als hätte sie ihn eben erst fallen gelassen. Ihr zuletzt gezogener Strich, jäh und brutal unterbrochen, scheint ihr so sehr aus der Hand geraten zu sein, dass er das gesamte Gemälde, an welchem sie gerade gearbeitet hatte, voraussichtlich auf ewig ruiniert hat.

Ich erkenne es wieder. Ich selbst bin auf dem Gemälde zu sehen.

Es ist beinahe sieben Stunden später, kaum eine Sekunde jedoch seit meinem Ausbruch aus ihrem Blickwinkel. Eine einzige Sekunde, seitdem ihr ach so kostbares Gespinst vor ihren Augen im Sturmwind nichts als fortgeblasen und ihre sinistren Pläne noch in ihren Händen zu Staub zermahlen wurden, und nicht einmal einen Augenblick, seit ihr getreuer Ehemann durch meine Hand sein vorzeitiges Ende fand.

Noch während des Stillstands bewege ich mich zu auf Witwe und Staffelei und indem ich mich ihr nähere, verraucht auch schrittweise die Distanz zwischen mir und dem Abgrund. Meinem unbändigen Hass. In ihrer Gegenwart lebt es alles wieder auf in meinem Gedächtnis. Alles. Als wäre es erst gestern geschehen. Erneut spüre ich die Fesseln um meine Gelenke, den eisernen Klammergriff ihrer Finger, ihre spinnenähnlichen Ranken, wie sie sich meinen Willen zu eigen macht, ihn ummodelt ganz nach ihren eigenen Zwecken und Gelüsten.

Meine freie Hand ballt sich zur Faust. Meine Finger um Remi Laurents Waffe spannen sich so sehr an, dass es fast schon zum Krampf wird. Genau hier, genau jetzt, will ich zusehen, wie diese Frau vor mir leidet.

Die Zeit nimmt ihren gewohnten Lauf und ich beobachte, wie sie sich rückwärts taumelnd, fort von ihrem ruinierten Werk, den Kopf mit beiden Händen hält unter einem kehlenzerreißenden Aufschrei der Agonie. Ihr Pinsel fällt zu Boden mit einem leise hölzernen Klimpern. Ihr Gesicht eine Maske des Horrors.

 _Sieh zu, dass sie auch schreit, Sam._

Kacke, das sah ganz schön schmerzhaft aus. Fühlt sich bestimmt an, als könnte ihr Kopf gleich jeden Moment explodieren. Die Vorstellung, dass ich diese sich abspielende Szene der kommenden paar Minuten nun schon hunderte Male wiederholt habe, bringt ein finsteres Lächeln auf meine Lippen—nein, mehr als nur das: Sie verhilft mir zu leibhaftig aufrichtiger Wonne in meinem Herzen. Mir ist bewusst, dass dies nicht die Freude meines derzeitigen, vierzehnjährigen Selbst sein kann. Sie gehört nicht zu mir. Sie gehört jenem dunklen Racheengel in mir, aus einer anderen Zeit. Einer anderen Welt. Mir ist ebenfalls bewusst, dass es etwas völlig krankes und unmenschliches ist, im Angesicht jemandes anderen Leid Wohlgefallen zu finden. Ich genieße es dennoch.

Dies ist Zorn, wie er durch meine Venen pulsiert. Dies ist der Geschmack von Rache.

Sie sackt zusammen auf dem Boden, atemlos. Ihr Schmerzensschrei verkommt zu langgezogenen, wimmernden Ächzern. Ich warte ab, bis sie endlich fertig ist. Wir haben hierfür alle Zeit der Welt.

Schließlich sieht sie auf, ihr gequälter Blick landet auf mir. Ihre Augen weiten sich noch mehr, noch schreckhafter.

„Du? Das Gespinst… wie—"

Ich stehe über ihr und drücke ihr meine Waffe in die Magengegend, noch bevor sie irgendetwas anderes sagen könnte. „Hast du _das hier_ auch kommen sehen, Miststück?"

Der Schuss erklingt leicht gedämpft durch Stoff und Fleisch, doch er ist noch immer laut genug, um meine Ohren klingeln zu lassen. Sie stöhnt laut auf, mit einem weiteren, schrillen Japser nach Luft, und ihre Finger greifen nach meiner Schulter, als erkenne sie plötzlich ihren Erlöser in mir. Für einen Augenblick lang überwiegt mehr Schrecken denn Schmerz ihre Züge. Sie sieht nach unten.

„Was—"

Der Schreck lässt nach und der Schmerz übernimmt. Ihr Griff wird schwächer, ihr Blut ergießt sich mir warm über die Hand. Bald schon lehnt sie sich zurück gegen die Wand, beide Hände gegen die Wunde in ihrem Bauch gepresst und einem Gesicht, das nur noch aschfarbener wird mit jeder weiteren verstreichenden Sekunde.

„Dieses neue Gespinst," gibt sie unter wimmernden Ächzern von sich, „was hast du getan?"

Ihr Atem stockt in unkontrolliertem Keuchen, ihre Lippen blutrot benetzt. Wie sich herausstellte, sind Schussverletzungen, die den Magen perforieren, ein äußerst schmerzhafter Weg, aus dieser Welt zu scheiden. Mit all der Säure, die dabei in den Innenorganen frei wird; makaber betrachtet könnte man sagen, man beginnt sich selbst zu verdauen. Ich sollte es wissen, ich hatte mehr als genug Gelegenheit, mich rechtzeitig informieren zu dürfen. Wo sie es auf der Skala wohl einordnen würde? Eine Acht? Eine Neun?

„Was hast du getan?"

Sie kommt noch immer viel zu einfach davon. Ein einzelner Schuss aus nächster Nähe, präzise und frontal, mehr eine Exekution denn sonst irgendwas, ihr werden kaum mehr als fünf Minuten verbleiben. Kranke und gestörte Max aus der Zukunft kann einfach nicht wegsehen, gebannt und blutdurstig, wie jener Racheengel, der sie beinahe geworden wäre. Vierzehnjährige Max aus dem Hier und Jetzt, unschuldig und zaghaft, wie das Mädchen, das sie bislang war, könnte sich jeden Moment übergeben vor Übelkeit. Dies hier ist nicht in Ordnung, sagt sie wieder und wieder in meinem Kopf. Ganz egal was sie getan haben mag, dies hier ist nicht in Ordnung.

Ich verändere nichts im Geringsten.

„Dies ist Ihr eigenes Werk, Sie haben es nicht anders gewollt." Ich halte ihr meine Hand hin und zeige ihr meinen Unterarm. „Sie hätten uns in Frieden lassen sollen."

Sie blinzelt, als hätte sie einen Augenblick lang vergessen, dass ich überhaupt da bin. Erkenntnis folgt ihr auf dem Fuße, denn diese Frau besitzt eine Gerissenheit, welche dem Teufel persönlich in nichts nachsteht. „Bluewing…" Sie beginnt den Kopf zu schütteln, langsam und schwächlich. „Dieses neue Gespinst… du hast ja keine Ahnung, was—"

„Ach, lassen Sie mich raten. Sie sind das kleinere Übel, richtig? Vielleicht sollte ich das hier besser wieder zurücknehmen, damit wir in aller Ruhe darüber reden können, nicht wahr? Wir könnten doch sicherlich einen gemeinsamen Nenner finden, wir zwei beide, habe ich nicht Recht? Werden Sie mir jetzt auch sagen, dass das hier erst der Anfang sein wird, oder kommt da heute noch was Sinnvolles?"

Zorn bricht hervor aus ihrem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht. „Du dummes Kind, denkst, du hättest nun gewonnen. Du hast nichts als—"

„Ist mir _scheißegal_. Es gibt _nichts_ , was Sie noch sagen können. Sieh in deine Zukunft, Dianne. Sag mir, ob du irgendeinen Ausweg erkennst. Sag mir, ob dein Leben auf diese Weise enden wird."

Es ist nur kurz, doch ich hatte es bereits erwartet. Nicht einmal sie kann zu jedem Zeitpunkt die Kontrolle behalten, nicht in einem Moment wie diesem. Schleunigst wieder hinter einer Maske aus Hohn und Dünkel verborgen, nicht jedoch schnell genug, um mir zu entgehen…

Ich sehe Furcht. Ich sehe Verzweiflung.

„Du weißt nicht, was du angerichtet hast," haspelt sie unter ersten Spritzern aus Blut. „Du wirst am Ende alles verlieren, es wird dich _alles_ kosten, was dir jemals lieb und teuer war… und deine kostbare Chloe, sie wird dich fürchten—sie wird dieses Ungeheuer, zu dem du wurdest, niemals akzeptieren geschweige denn gutheißen. Dein Leben wird begraben sein unter einem Berg aus Lügen und Zweifeln und am Ende wird all euer Leid umsonst gewesen sein, es sei denn… es sei—"

Sie kann nicht einmal mehr ihre verzweifelte Schmähtirade zu Ende führen. Je mehr sie spricht, desto mehr Blut spuckt sie dabei aus, es läuft ihr schon frei das Gesicht hinunter. Für eine Weile kann sie erst einmal nur gerade noch so wieder zu Atem kommen, ihre geröteten Zähne zusammenbeißen und ihre Schmerzen hinunterschlucken. Langsam, allmählich, nach einem schier endlosen internen Kampf, kapituliert sie auch in dieser letzten Schlacht dieses ihres Lebens.

„Bist du fertig?"

Wir sehen einander an. Ich weiß nicht, was sie ein meinem Gesicht zu erkennen scheint, doch es reicht offenbar aus, um ihr selbst noch den kläglichsten Rest ihres bleibenden Kampfeswillens zu nehmen. Ihre Stirn erschlafft. Eine in Rot getränkte Hand reicht kraftlos in meine Richtung, ehe sie wieder erschöpft und reglos zurück in ihrem blutigen Schoß landet. Erste Tränen quellen ihr schließlich aus den Lidern hervor.

„Bitte… tu… meine Kinder…"

Ihre letzten gequälten Laute ersterben irgendwo in der reglosen Luft zwischen uns. Ihre müden Augen werden dunkel und senken sich Richtung Boden, dann schließen sie sich endgültig. Ihre stets vornehm anmutende und sorgfältig einstudierte Körperhaltung lässt allmählich nach und wird schlaff wie ein blutrot getränktes Tuch in den schwerelosen Weiten des einsamen Ozeans, ehe sie schließlich entkräftet und matt gegen die Wand gelehnt ihre Ruhe findet.

 _Dies hier ist nicht in Ordnung._

Ich könnte es zurücknehmen. Ich könnte sie zu einem ordentlichen Gespräch zwingen, Katz und Maus mit ihr spielen, bis ich alles weiß, was sie weiß. Vielleicht, nun da ich frei bin von ihren Fängen und eindeutig in Kontrolle, könnte ich ihr eine Chance auf Leben einräumen, solange sie sich zu all meinen Bedingungen ergibt. Es ist möglich, dass sie die Wahrheit gesprochen hat. Ich könnte tatsächlich auf eine Katastrophe zusteuern.

Ich erwäge es. Ich denke ernsthaft darüber nach, trotz allem, was passiert ist, trotz allem, was sie uns angetan hat. Der Gedanke ist so instinktiv abstoßend, wie die Erinnerung an lebende, nackte Haut, die vor meinen Augen unter einem fleischigen Zischen Blasen aufwirft und brodelnd zu einem brüchigen Stück grauen Felsens verkommt.

Ich entscheide mich dagegen.

Stattdessen bringe ich mein Handy hervor. Es muss sich bereits selbstständig auf diese neue „Zeitzone" aktualisiert haben. Ein Knie in der Blutlache am Boden und ich warte darauf, dass auch der letzte Atemzug ihre leblosen Lippen verlässt.

Zeitpunkt des Todes: 7:09 Uhr, 12. Oktober, 2009.

Meine allererste Markierung. Ich darf sie niemals vergessen. Ich werde niemals, _jemals_ über diesen entscheidenden Punkt hinaus in der Zeit zurückgehen.

Zum Guten oder zum Schlechten, mein Schicksal liegt fortan in meiner Hand, und in meiner allein—

„Bluewings Erbin."

Die Stimme, scharf und zischend, dringt zunächst von der Türe herüber an mein Ohr. Die Zeit steht still, noch ehe ich herumfahre.

Acht unverwandt wachsame Augen glühen rot in der Dunkelheit jenseits des Durchgangs. Sie nähern sich zügig, trotz des Stillstands der Zeit, bis sie sogar die Türe passiert haben. Acht glänzende Murmeln aus Rot schweben auf Schulterhöhe in zwei Reihen aus Vier, nähern sich mir unentwegt, während die Stimme nunmehr aus allen Richtungen auf mich einzudringen scheint.

„Höre meine Worte," faucht sie. „Bestelle dein Haus, dann suche die Tochter auf. Sie teilt die Gabe, mangelt indes Tücke wie Streben. Wir werden uns zusammentun."

Mein Rücken stößt plötzlich gegen die Wand hinter mir und ich muss feststellen, dass ich die ganze Zeit unwillentlich zurückgewichen bin vor diesem immer näher rückenden Eindringling.

„Wa… was—"

Kaum ein Meter vor meinem Gesicht kommt die unheimliche Erscheinung jäh zum Stehen. „Du schufst dir dein eigenes Schicksal. Nun dem Sieger die Beute..."

Im einen Moment noch ist der Raum erfüllt mit dieser bedrohlichen Gegenwart, dunkel geschwollene Schatten und Unheil verkündende Augen. Im nächsten, und alle Farben scheinen in die Welt zurückgekehrt und ich bin wieder allein mit dem blutenden Leichnam meiner Erznemesis zu meiner Seite.

Ziemlich sicher bekomme ich hierfür keinen zweiten Versuch, um diese doch eher dubios ominöse Begegnung souveräner zu meistern.

Ich sehe auf die Frau neben mir herab. Purpur sammelt sich um ihre leblose Form, ich stehe schon beinahe darin. Als der Adrenalinrausch und der Anfall des Zorns und der Rache und auch diese geisterhafte Erscheinung in letzter Minute allmählich alle verfliegen, überkommt mich an ihrer statt eine gedankenlähmende Taubheit in meiner Brust. Dies ist meine Welt, fortan. Dies sind die Konsequenzen meines Handelns.

„Gottverdammte Geist-Dinger. Das wird wohl nie ein Ende finden…"

Ich belasse Diannes sterbliche Hülle an Ort und Stelle. Das zukünftige Vermächtnis eines Geschlechts, dessen übelriechender Verwesungsprozess bereits eingesetzt hat.

* * *

Die lustige Grinsekatze-Uhr lässt ihren Ringelschwanz ungerührt vergnügt an der Wand pendeln. Es ist nun schon nach halb acht Uhr desselben Morgens. Die ersten Strahlen des Tages wagen sich bereits über Horizont hinter meinen Jalousien, und werfen ihr goldenes Gittermuster gegen die hintere Wand meines Zimmers.

Ich stopfe gerade noch mein schmutziges Oberteil in die Plastiktüte, zusammen mit dem Rest meiner Klamotten, damit ich sie später bei Gelegenheit alle anzünden und beseitigen kann. Die Waffe wurde schon längst tief vergraben in meinem Wandschrank unter unzähligen Stoff- und Plüschtieren, welche mir fortan nicht länger würdig erschienen, ihr einstiges Reich auf diesem subdimensionierten Kinderbett zu bevölkern.

Ich wollte Chloe besuchen. Sie war genau da, kaum ein paar Straßen weiter. Ein Klopfen an der Türe, eine verzweifelte Umarmung und potentiell Stunden und Aberstunden jämmerlichsten Rumflennens. Es hätte sie so sehr überfordert, sie hätte es nicht verstanden.

Ich konnte nicht. Nicht mit derart frischem Blut an meinen Händen. Dies ist keine Max, die sie verdient hat.

Die Fahrt zurück nach Seattle verbleibt ein nebulöser Filmriss in meinem Verstand. Mit Ausnahme dieses fiesen Beinahe-Unfalls auf Höhe von Lakewood. Für nur eine kurze Sekunde war mir der Lenker ausgekommen und ich wäre fast auf der Schnellstraße ins Heck dieses Wohnwagens gerauscht. Was wäre das mal wieder eine ironische Lachnummer des Schicksals, mich so weit kommen zu lassen, nur um dann von irgendeinem Möchtegern-Betsy-Abklatsch überrollt zu werden, nachdem ich mal für einen winzigen Augenblick lang weggenickt bin.

Danach waren es nur noch einfache Busfahrten für mich, sobald ich meine gute Honda zurück auf ihren ursprünglichen Parkplatz gebracht hatte, die Schlüssel im Zündschloss „vergessen". Handy ausgeschaltet, Zeit verstreichen lassen, wen zum Teufel sollte es denn jetzt noch jucken? Die größte Herausforderung bestand eigentlich nur darin, nicht einzuschlafen und meine Haltestelle zu verpassen—und selbst das hätte sich noch mit einer weiteren, kurzen Zeitreise beheben lassen.

Ich schleudere die Tüte mitsamt Beweismaterial ins hintere Eck des Wandschranks. Zurück in Schlafanzugoberteil und Unterhose. Ich könnte schon beinahe hier und jetzt auf der Stelle im Stehen einpennen—die quietschpinke Armbanduhr behauptet doch allen Ernstes, ich sei jetzt schon knapp an die zwanzig Stunden auf den Beinen, doch ich weiß, dass da noch mehr unter dieser Erschöpfung steckt, die meine Knochen zu Blei werden lässt. Am liebsten würde ich mich nun in meine Bettdecke einwickeln und erstmal für eine Weile lang damit aufhören, ich zu sein. Ich will einfach nur noch vergessen.

Doch als allererstes muss ich auf den Flur hinaus, ins Badezimmer und dann ab unter die Dusche, denn ich habe jede Intention, die nächsten vier Stunden unter dem heißen Strahl ihres Brausekopfs zu verbringen.

Mom ist gerade auch auf dem Flur, ebenfalls in Richtung Bad unterwegs, gähnend, schlaf-zerknittert und Nachthemd-gekleidet. Wir stutzen beide voreinander.

„Oh, hey, Maximäuschen. Du bist ja früh auf den Beinen, sind wir etwa unter die Frühaufsteher gegangen?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schließt sie mich in ihre Arme für unsere allmorgendliche Begrüßungsumarmung. Feste Routine. Eine Routine, bestehend seit bevor ich überhaupt denken kann.

Völlig auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt, versuche ich mir nichts anmerken zu lassen und die Geste so gut ich kann zu erwidern. Ich bin so steif und verspannt in ihren Armen wie jemand, der gerade einen Doppelmord zweiten Grades hinter sich hat und dabei auf frischer Tat ertappt wurde. „Ja, äh. Ich… ich konnte nicht richtig schlafen."

Sie hält mich auf Armeslänge und beäugt mich gründlich von Kopf bis Fuß. „Das merkt man. Geht's dir nicht gut, Liebling?"

„Doch, doch, alles gut."

„Hm." Sie hält sanft meine Wange und dreht meinen Kopf leicht zu Seite, fühlt meine Stirn.

Solch eine simple und praktische Geste der Fürsorge. Eine Geste tiefer Zuneigung, warmherzigen Wohlwollens und alter… Vertrautheit. Sie ist eigentlich nur eine herkömmliche Mom-Geste, etwas überbesorgt, etwas bevormundend, genau wie sie immer war. Ich bin sie mittlerweile mehr als nur gewohnt.

In diesem speziellen Augenblick jedoch ist sie ein lasergelenkter Präzisionsangriff auf jene bombenfest gedachte Barriere vor meinem Herzen. Sie landet einen goldenen Treffer, der mich augenblicklich in winzige Stücke zerfetzt.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist? Du wirkst auf mich alles andere als in Ordnung, Maximäuschen."

„Nein," gestehe ich ihr gerade heraus. Meine Stimme birst mir kaum noch aus der Kehle hervor. Sie ist nichts als ein hauchdünn seidener Faden, der jeden Augenblick zu reißen droht. „Nein, ich bin nicht in Ordnung…"

„Was fehlt dir denn? Fühlst du dich krank?"

 _Ich bin eine Mörderin, Mami._

Die Tränen brechen endgültig aus und strömen mir frei Gesicht hinab, noch ehe ich mir ihrer überhaupt gewahr werde. Meine Kehle ist ein einziger schmerzhafter Knoten, so schwer und felsenfest wie diese eiserne Faust, die mir die Lungen zerdrückt. Dies ist alles, was es gebraucht hatte. Ich löse mich auf. Ich bin nicht mehr ich selbst, meine Welt, einfach alles entgleitet mir—ich kann es spüren. Es passiert und ich kann nichts dagegen tun.

„Liebling, was fehlt dir denn? Warum weinst du?"

Unter schwersten, verkrampfen und schluckauf-belagerten Atemzügen begrabe ich mein verrotztes Gesicht in der Beuge unter ihrem Kinn auf ihrer Brust, klammere mich an sie so fest mich meine beiden schwächlichen Spagetti-Ärmchen nur lassen. Nach nur einem winzigen Augenblick der Überraschtheit streicht sie mir auch schon die tränengetränkten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und summt mir beruhigend ins Ohr.

„Ist schon gut, Mäuschen. Schhh, alles wird wieder gut werden…"

Sie kann nicht wissen, was los ist, warum ich derart aufgelöst bin, doch das ist auch nicht wichtig—sie ist für mich da, ganz egal was es ist. Teenager-Sorgen, wette ich, nimmt sie an. Ich habe mich verknallt und er hat mich abblitzen lassen. Die coolen Kids waren wieder einmal gemein zu mir.

Kein vorsätzlicher Mord. Keine ausgelöschten Zeitlinien und Existenzen, die niemals sein werden. Keine systematische Folter oder außernatürliche Syndikate oder eine Kraft, die Realität je nach meinem Willen, mit nicht einmal einem Fingerschnipsen zu biegen und zu brechen.

Sie tröstet mich ganz einfach weiter auf ihre besänftigende Mami-Art. „Alles wird wieder gut…"

Sie lässt diese meine neue Realität endgültig, ein für alle Mal und unmissverständlich Wirklichkeit werden wie es sonst nichts und niemand anderes könnte. Ich werde von hier aus in keine eigentliche Gegenwart zurückkehren. Dies hier _ist_ die Gegenwart. Dies hier bin ich, fortan, Gefangene eines Lebens, welches ich Jahre zuvor zurückgelassen geglaubt hatte, ein Leben, in welches ich unmöglich jemals wieder hineinpassen werde… Und Gott, wie sollte ich es ihnen jemals beibringen? Wie in drei Teufels Namen sollten sie ihre Tochter in mir _jemals_ wieder vollends wiedererkennen?

Die Aussicht auf diese meine Zukunft lässt mich nur noch weiter im Morast versinken. Ich bin zu nichts imstande als körperweiten Schaudern, wie unter Schüttelfrost, und atemlos schweren Schluchzern, wie kurz vor dem Ertrinken.

„Mensch, Max, du machst mir ja richtig Angst. Was war denn los?"

Selbst diese Erschütterung ihrer berechtigt ernsthaften Sorge lässt mich nur erkennen, dass ich dies hier ebenfalls zurücknehmen muss. Ich werde mich an ihr ausflennen und dann die Zeit zurückdrehen und so tun müssen, als wäre nichts hiervon jemals geschehen, und das wird auch der Zeitpunkt sein, an dem die Lügen beginnen werden, sich aufzutürmen zu ihrem monumentalen Berg aus Zweifeln…

„Es tut mir leid," will ich sagen, doch es kommen nur kläglich blubbernde Schluchzer hervor. Genau so wird es passieren, nicht wahr? Der einzige Grund, weshalb BetaMax es ihnen verraten hatte, war, weil sie gar keine andere Wahl hatte. Sie befand sich auf der Flucht vor ihrem Schicksal, es war das Einzige, was sie tun konnte, um ihre Eltern nicht voll Sorge zurückzulassen mit ihrer im Sturm verschollenen Tochter. Außerdem war sie bereits von Zuhause ausgezogen, eine erwachsene Frau, darauf aus, ihr eigenes Leben zu schlagen, draußen in der weiten Welt.

Doch ich bin ihr kleines Mädchen, ihr Maximäuschen, noch mitten in der Hochphase ihrer frühen Pubertät, ihre allergrößte Furcht dürfte sein, dass ich an irgendeinen falschen Typen geraten könnte und ihnen am Ende noch ein Kind nachhause anschleppe.

„Mein Gott, lass mich dich zurück in dein Zimmer bringen, Mäuschen. Du kannst von mir aus für Heute zuhause bleiben, in Ordnung? Sag mir einfach, was los ist. Du weißt doch, du kannst mir immer alles erzählen."

Sie steht schon kurz davor, jeden Augenblick selbst mit meinen Schluchzern einzustimmen, so sehr ist sie erschrocken. Ich nicke nur und lasse sie mich sanft in mein Zimmer zurückleiten und _vielleicht_ könnte ich dann ja mal auch mal _endlich_ aufhören, so viel _denken_ zu müssen. Ich flenne noch immer ohne Ende vor mich hin, klammere mich an ihr Nachthemd. Womöglich könnte ich ihr auch einfach erst einmal glauben und zu dem Schluss kommen, dass vielleicht tatsächlich alles gut werden wird. Eines Tages.

Sie führt mich hinüber zum Bett, in welchem ich nun schon _ewig_ nicht mehr geschlafen habe, und bringt mich dazu, mich hinzulegen, deckt mich sorgfältig zu. Sie küsst mich auf die Schläfe und streicht mein Haar noch einmal zur Seite, genau wie sie es in den Filmen immer machen.

„Ich werde immer für dich da sein, Maxine. Ich stehe dir immer zur Seite—vergiss das niemals, hast du verstanden?" Sie sucht meine Hand unter der Decke und drückt mich noch einmal extra beruhigend. „Versprichst du mir, dass du mir erzählst, was los ist? Es muss auch nicht jetzt gleich sofort sein. Wenn du bereit dafür bist."

Ich drücke sie zurück. Die Zärtlichkeit jeder einzelnen ihrer Gesten und Worte bringen nur eine weitere Flut aus Tränen, die sie nicht sehen kann, ans heranbrechende Tageslicht.

„Versprochen," bewältige ich leise zu flüstern. Sie streicht einfach weiter über mein Haar und hält weiter meine Hand, sitzt neben mir auf der Bettkante, als bewachte sie ihren wertvollsten Besitz auf der ganzen Welt, gleich dem unbezwingbaren Feuerdrachen auf ihrem Hort. Jegliche Pläne, sich demnächst bald fertig zu machen—weil ich weiß genau, sie müsste heute eigentlich zur Arbeit—sind nichts als vergessen, denn sie hat nicht die geringste Intention, mir von der Seite zu weichen. Ich klammere mich an sie, denn ich will nicht, dass sie weggeht. Ihre tröstliche Gegenwart ist das letzte, woran ich mich noch erinnere, ehe der Schlaf mich schlussendlich einholt.

Ich verspreche dir alles zu erzählen, Mami. Ich schwöre, ich werde es tun, eines Tages.

Eines Tages. Wenn ich bereit dafür bin.

* * *

Ich schlüpfe in meine frischen Wechselklamotten, sammle noch mein nasses Handtuch zusammen und öffne die Badezimmertüre zum Flur. Mom kommt mir auf der anderen Seite entgegen, gähnend, Schlaf-zerknittert und Nachthemd-gekleidet. „Meine Güte, das muss ja die mit Abstand frühste Dusche deines ganzen Lebens gewesen sein. Sind wir heute etwa in Eile, Maximäuschen?"

Sie streckt einen Arm aus, eine Einladung zu unserer allmorgendlichen Begrüßungsumarmung. Ich nehme einen geschickten Ausweich-Schritt rückwärts und bringe eine Hand zwischen uns. Die andere bleibt sorgfältig versteckt unter dem Handtuch.

„Eigentlich… ich fühle mich heute gar nicht gut, Mom. Ich dachte, ich könnte unter der Dusche 'nen klaren Kopf kriegen, aber das hat es irgendwie auch nicht wirklich besser gemacht…"

Ich brauche ihr nicht einmal großartig was vorspielen, um so zu klingen, als ginge es mir absolut miserabelst.

„Oje, du armes Ding. Komm doch mal her, lass mich dich anschauen."

„Ich will dich nicht auch noch anstecken."

Sie gluckst leicht. „Liebling, falls du wirklich was ausgebrütet hast, dann hätte ich es doch sowieso auch schon längst. Wir haben gestern im Kino aus demselben Strohhalm getrunken, erinnerst du dich noch?"

Nein. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr.

"Komm, lass deine Mami dich anschauen."

Sie tut was Mom eben tut und fühlt entlang meiner Wange, hält eine Rückhand gegen meine Stirn. Es bohrt sich mir noch immer ins Herz, doch ich kann mich dieses Mal noch zusammenreißen. Ich tue sogar extra so, als ob ich es ihr verübelte.

„Hm. Du bist zumindest schon mal nicht fiebrig. Hast du gestern vielleicht irgendetwas anderes gegessen als wir? Hast du Bauchweh?"

„Nein, nichts davon. Ich weiß auch nicht, ich habe nur diese ganz fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen. Ich fühle mich einfach schrecklich, ich glaube, ich kann heute echt nicht zur Schule gehen."

Mom schürzt nur die Lippen, ihre Stirn in Falten gelegt vor Besorgnis. „So schlimm gleich, was?"

Es liegt nicht einmal der Anschein eines Zweifels in ihren Augen, denn ich war zeit meines Lebens stets verdammt nochmal vorbildlich. Ich bin ein artiges Mädchen, ich bin nicht cool genug, um krank zu spielen, und mal ganz ehrlich, ich habe es immer gehasst, in der Schule zu fehlen—diese ganze Nachholarbeit im Anschluss ist die reinste Folter. Wenn ich also behaupte, dass ich nicht kann, dann nur, weil ich wirklich ernsthaft nicht kann.

Sie seufzt. „Tja, also dann, ab zurück ins Bett mit dir. Ich rufe in der Schule an und besorge dir eine Aspirin und auch eine Kleinigkeit zu Frühstück. Ich sehe zu, dass du alles hast, was du brauchst, bevor ich zur Arbeit aufbreche, einverstanden?"

Ich schenke ihr ein dürftiges Lächeln. „Du bist die Beste."

„Wem sagst du das?" Sie schummelt doch noch einmal eine Überraschungsumarmung in unsere Konversation und küsst mich auf den Kopf. Ich umarme sie zurück, eventuell sogar noch etwas fester als es normalerweise der Fall wäre. Dann tue ich, wie sie gesagt hat, und schlurfe schweren Schrittes zurück in Richtung meines Zimmers. Meine Beine fühlen sich im Augenblick ziemlich schwer an. Wahrscheinlich weil mir mein Herz bis ganz nach unten in die Fußsohlen gerutscht ist.

Ich habe nun schon satte vierzehn Stunden Schlaf am Stück hinter mich gebracht, bis ich wieder halbwegs ausgeruht war, und dann alles davon wieder rückgängig gemacht. Eine stinknormale, alte Zeitreise. Der Pfad durch die Bewusstlosigkeit, welchen ich zuvor für schlicht nicht existent gehalten hatte, erscheint mir nun wie eine leuchtende Kette aus Weihnachtslichtern, der ich nur zu folgen brauche. Mir den Weg hindurchzubahnen, macht irgendwie ganz merkwürdigen Sachen mit meinem Körper: Es ist nicht wirklich, als machte ich den Schlaf vollkommen ungeschehen, doch gänzlich ausgeschlafen komme ich anschließend auch nicht heraus. Stattdessen bin ich einfach nur… irgendwie im Zwielicht dazwischen gefangen. Ich fühle mich müde, doch wieder schlafen könnte ich auch nicht. Der beste profane Vergleich, der mir spontan einfällt, ist wie nach einer langen und unruhigen, schlaflosen Nacht. Man steht morgens auf und ist immer noch genauso todmüde wie am Abend zuvor auch, doch einfach wieder hinlegen und weiterpennen ist auch keine Option, denn hallo? Es ist morgens, der Tag hat begonnen, also steh gefälligst auf und unternimm irgendetwas Sinnvolles, so schlimm wird es schon nicht sein. Und dann fühlt man sich den ganzen restlichen Tag wie Arsch.

Ich lege mich also wieder ins Bett und warte geduldig. Mom tut exakt wie versprochen und taucht eine Minute später wieder im Türrahmen auf mit einem vollbeladenen Tablett in Händen. Sie stellt das Tablett auf dem Nachtschrank ab und geht sicher, dass mir alles, was ich brauchen könnte, griffbereit zur Verfügung steht.

„Wir können auch gerne zum Arzt gehen, falls es dir noch nicht bessergeht, sobald ich nachhause komme. Du weißt ja, du kannst mich jederzeit anrufen, wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, und ich komme sofort vom Blumenladen rübergeflitzt, um nach dir zu sehen. Kann ich dir sonst noch was Gutes tun?"

Ich schüttle kleinlaut mit dem Kopf. „Danke, Mami."

„Ruh dich ein wenig aus, Maximäuschen. Und versuch ja nicht, nicht zu frühstücken, solange dir davon nicht schlecht wird."

„Keine Sorge, ich werde schon was essen. Einen ruhigen Arbeitstag wünsche ich dir, Mom. Ich hab' dich lieb."

„Ha, meine Güte, wer ist nur dieses reizende Mädchen und was hat sie mit meiner widerspenstigen Tochter angerichtet?"

Ich weiß, dass sie nur herumwitzelt, es ist mir sehr wohl bewusst. Mein Herz setzt dennoch für einen Moment lang aus, ehe ich mich zu einem schrägen Grinsen zwingen kann.

„Ich musste sie beseitigen. Sie stand im Weg. Du wirst dich jetzt wohl oder übel mit mir abfinden müssen."

„Kann nicht behaupten, dass mir dieser Tausch etwas ausmacht. Ich hoffe, dir geht es bald wieder besser. Ich hab' dich auch lieb, Maximaus."

Bevor sie den Raum verlässt, zieht sie noch die Jalousien hoch und flutet den ganzen Raum mit frühem Tageslicht. Im Hinausgehen schließt sie die Türe nur zur Hälfte und lässt auch das Flurlicht an. Ich lausche ein paar Minuten lang, bis ich die Haustüre unten mit einem dumpfen Rumms zufallen höre.

Und dann entgeht mir erst einmal der gewaltigste und langgezogenste Seufzer meines noch allzu jungen Lebens.

Gewöhne dich an dieses Gefühl. Nimm es auf deine Schultern, es ist das Geringste, was du für sie tun kannst. Du bewahrst sie schließlich nur vor einem gebrochenen Herzen.

Mein Leben, ein gottbeschissener Berg aus Lügen von nun an.


	14. Wiederspielwert

Kapitel 14: Wiederspielwert

Joyce' Stimme liegt in weiter Ferne, schwermütig und monoton, als wären ihr die Worte Gift und sie hasste jede einzelne Silbe, die ihren Mund verlässt.

 _Hier ist der Anrufbeantworter der Familie Price. Hinterlassen Sie eine Nachricht nach dem Signalton._

Viel zu gut kann ich mich noch erinnern an diese superkitschige Ansage, die sie einmal als ganze Familie aufgenommen hatten, abgedreht und komisch und durch und durch liebenswert in typischer William-Manier. Es muss sie ganze fünf Jahre ihres Lebens gekostet haben, sie zu überspielen.

 _Piiiep._

Stille.

„Hi, ähm. Hier ist Max. Max Caulfield? Ich, äh… ich wollte…"

Stille.

„Ich wollte mich bloß…"

Stille.

Stille.

Stille.

„Chloe. Hör zu, Chloe, es tut mir so unglaublich leid. Ich hätte schon viel früher anrufen sollen, ich wusste nur nicht…nein, es gibt keine richtige Entschuldigung hierfür, ich war so eine beschissene Freundin zu dir, aber ich vermisse dich so unendlich, ich habe dich jeden einzelnen Tag vermisst, seitdem wir von hier weggezogen sind. Bitte ruf mich zurück, sobald du kannst, ja? Ich weiß, ich hätte nicht—"

 _Klick._

„Hey."

„Oh. Chloe?"

„Jup. Hey, Max."

„Chloe… Chloe, es tut mir so leid, ich bin ja so froh deine Stimme zu hören…"

„Alter, noch lange kein Grund, gleich so dick aufzutragen, ich hab's ja kapiert, es tut dir leid. Brauchst wegen mir nicht so sehr auf die Tränendrüse zu drücken."

„Ich kann nichts dafür, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr… weißt du was? Könnten wir das hier vielleicht persönlich machen, kann ich dich treffen? Hast du im Augenblick Zeit?"

Vor meinem inneren Auge kann ich ihre Verwunderung förmlich sehen, wie sie entgeistert das Telefon vor sich beäugt. „Du—du bist in Arcadia?"

„Ich stehe draußen vor der Tür."

„Mach keinen Scheiß, unmöglich."

Ich kann das dumpfe Rumpeln, als sie den Flur entlangstürmt, bis hier draußen hören. Ich hatte schon so eine leise Ahnung, dass sie sich nicht in der Schule aufhalten würde. Ich hätte auch die ganze Stadt auf den Kopf gestellt, um sie zu finden.

Chloe reißt die Türe nach innen auf, die Augen groß, der Hauch eines überraschten Lächelns bahnt sich auf ihren Lippen an. An dieser Stelle gäbe es wohl einige Dinge, die ich gut möglich als erstes bemerkt haben könnte: Ihre kurzen, strohblonden Haare, kreuz und quer verstrubbelt, vermutlich selbst geschoren in blinder Raserei irgendeiner Wutattacke; ihr fleckiges, altes, „ich hege keinerlei Absicht, jemals wieder das Haus zu verlassen" Oberteil und eine dazu passende Jogginghose; die Leichenblässe ihrer Haut und kränklich eingefallene Haltung ihres Körpers. Ich schätze, es wird dann wohl erstmal an mir sein, sich über mangelhafte Essgewohnheiten zu sorgen.

Doch nein, was mir noch als allererstes schmerzlich ins Auge sticht ist Dunkelheit unter den ihren. _In_ den ihren. Sie sollten eigentlich nicht so aussehen, trübe und ausdruckslos. Die gähnenden Hohlräume ihrer Lider nichts als düstere Jammertäler voll Schatten einer längst vergangenen Tragik dieser jüngeren Zeitgeschichte; blutunterlaufen und tränengeschwollen, Rots und Lilas schwermütig genug, sie könnten auch als die klagenden Seelen zweier untoter Wiedergänger durchgehen.

Ihr in diese Augen zu blicken gleicht einem Tritt in die Magengrube. An diesem Punkt meines Lebens mag mir bereits so manch kranker und perverser Scheißdreck widerfahren sein, wie ich mich noch allzu entfernt erinnere, doch nichts von alledem kommt auch nur annähernd heran an das leibhaftige Zeugnis von Chloes Leid.

„Max…"

„Hey." Ich hebe eine schüchterne Hand, schenke ihr ein vorsichtiges Lächeln. „Ich bin hier."

Ich hatte erwartet, dass es irgendwie schwierig werden könnte. Oder kompliziert. Dass sie mich womöglich hassen könnte.

Chloe, junge und wütende und gebrochene Chloe, sie nimmt die wenigen Stufen vor ihrem Haus mit einem einzigen, sprunghaften Schritt und schließt mich ohne eine Vorwarnung in ihre Arme. Sie fühlt sich ganz anders an als all die Umarmungen, die ich von ihr gewohnt bin, von einer Chloe, die so sehr erfüllt war von Energie und Lebenskraft, die mich zärtlich, wie sie stets war, unter ihrer Liebe erdrücken konnte und mich so fest an sie presste, dass es mir manchmal schon das Atmen erschwerte, ob ihrer grenzenlosen Zuneigung. Diese Chloe hier… sie ist gebrechlich und unsicher gegen meine Brust gekauert, ihre Finger wie knochige Eiszapfen in meinem Rücken. Sie kaum mehr ein Geist, federleicht wie die ersten, zaghaften Sonnenstrahlen nach einer bitterkalten Nacht. Wie ausgebrannt und zerfallen unter ihrem eigenen Gewicht, ihr einstiges lebenschenkendes Feuer nicht mehr als ein aschenes Nachglimmen.

Ihr Duft jedoch ist noch immer der alte. Das Wogen ihres Atems und die sanfte Beuge unter ihrem Kinn auf ihrer Brust, sie sind noch immer da. Sie sind noch immer dieselben. Sie mögen schon bessere Tage erlebt haben, doch ich erkenne sie noch immer leicht als mein altes Zuhause.

Ich bin Zuhause.

Ich halte sie wie sie mich schon unzählige Male zuvor, als sie das Grauen in Schach hielt und die Schrecken der Nacht zurückdrängte in jene Schatten, derer sie dereinst entsprangen. Und ich gebe ihr alles, _alles_ , was ich habe, all meine Reue, all mein Schuld- und all mein Mitgefühl, all meine Sorgen und all meine Hoffnung. Ich überschütte sie mit einer solch schieren Unmenge an _Liebe_ , dass ich schon beinahe fürchte, es könne sie abstoßen, denn noch kann ich unmöglich schon diese Person sein in ihrem Kopf.

Doch sie bleibt. Welch Anspannung oder Entfremdung auch immer zwischen uns gestanden sein mag löst sich augenblicklich in Wohlgefallen auf und ihre zunächst kühle Umarmung fällt mehr und mehr in sich zusammen auf meinen Schultern, bis sie schlussendlich praktisch vollständig auf mir lehnt, dicht an dicht. Ich spüre ihre Finger den Stoff meiner Jacke am Rücken zusammenbauschen, so als könne sie es noch immer nicht fassen. Ihre Brust bricht endlich auf unter bebenden Schluchzern, welche die Tränen nicht mehr länger zurückhalten wollen.

„Ich habe dich so… so sehr… vermisst…" bringt sie nur hervor.

Meine schlichte Gegenwart, hier bei ihr. Sie war alles, was es brauchte, für uns, dieses Band neu zu schmieden. Ihr eiserner Schutzwall noch nicht ganz errichtet, ihre Festung liegt in schwelenden Trümmern. Ich wusste, sie brauchte mich. Ich hatte es immer gewusst, und doch bin ich ihr ferngeblieben unter den kindischsten aller Vorwände, bis ich mich eines Tages selbst überzeugt hatte, dass es bereits zu spät sein musste, es noch länger zu versuchen. Dass sie schon in Ordnung sein würde. Selbst noch nachdem wir wieder zusammenkamen, da bat ich sie um ihre Vergebung, als wäre sie etwas, das ich jemals trotz meines Versagens verdient hätte.

Ich hatte es niemals verstanden, bis in diesem speziellen Augenblick, hier und jetzt, ganz genau _wie sehr_ sie jemanden brauchte.

„Es tut mir so leid, Chloe. Es tut mir ja so, so leid…"

Sie lockert ihren Griff etwas, lässt mich nur so weit los, dass ihre Stirn auf meiner Schulter ruht. Sie gibt wirklich ihr Bestes, sich zu beruhigen und die Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. „Ist… ist schon gut. Du bist ja jetzt hier. Das Leben ist… sowas von beschissen, Max…"

„Ich weiß. Es wird wieder besser… Ich verspreche dir, es wird wieder besser werden…"

„Fick dich. Meine Mom, sie… sie ist jetzt mit diesem _Typen_ zusammen." Chloe nimmt sich einen Moment, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, dann einmal schwer zu schniefen und sich die Rotznase mit dem Handrücken abzuwischen, noch immer auf mich gelehnt. „Bestimmt will er bald mit seinem ganzen Scheißkram hier einziehen, er tut schon längst so, als wären wir jetzt _seine_ beschissene Familie. Was zur Hölle, Max? Es ist, als ob… als ob mein Dad niemals existiert hätte…"

Arme Chloe. Sie muss bereits für so lange Zeit nur so darauf gebrannt haben, mit jemand gleichgesinntem so richtig über David herziehen zu können.

„Klingt echt superfies."

„Es ist irgendwie wie… ‚wer zum Teufel bist du überhaupt? Du bist nicht mein beschissener Dad, ich kenne dich gar nicht, also was hast du in meinem bekackten Leben verloren?' Verstehst du?"

„Ja, ich kann dich nur zu gut verstehen. War dieser Typ irgendwie… ein Arschloch zu dir?"

„Nein, er ist nur… er gibt immerhin sich Mühe, keins zu sein, schätze ich. Weil das muss ja er schließlich auch und es treibt mich zur Weißglut. Er ist _nicht mein Dad_ , scheiß auf den Kerl!" Chloe hebt ihren Kopf plötzlich von meiner Schulter und sieht mich an, ihr Hände ruhen leicht auf meinen Schultern. Sie scheint zu bemerken, dass wir noch immer draußen vor der Türe stehen, und schenkt mir das leiseste Lächeln, erfüllt mit ferner Hoffnung. „Willst du… mit mir rauf in mein Zimmer gehen? Niemand ist zuhause."

Ich nehme eine ihrer Hände und drücke sie fest zwischen meinen beiden. „Nichts wäre mir lieber als das."

Ihr schüchternes Lächeln wird zum beinahe vollausgewachsenen Grinsen, doch dann scheint etwas Klick zu machen in ihrem Kopf. Auf einmal wirkt sie verunsichert. „Müsstest du nicht eigentlich in der Schule sein?" Sie sieht sich in der Einfahrt um, blickt die Straße hinunter durch die Nachbarschaft. „Womit bist du überhaupt hergekommen?"

Sie kann das Auto natürlich nicht sehen. Ein weiteres witziges Detail: Mom's Jeep kommt im Zeitstillstand auf unendlich Kilometer pro Liter Benzin. Von Seattle bis hier und den ganzen Weg zurück und nicht mal einen einzigen Tropfen Sprit verbraucht.

Schon während der Fahrt hatte ich über unzählig viele Herangehensweisen und Wege nachgedacht, wie ich jene unausweichliche Frage in Angriff nehmen könnte. Mit etwas Hoffnung kann ich Chloe von der Wahrheit erzählen, noch ehe dieser Tag vollends vorüber ist. Doch ich bin auch noch nicht ganz weltentfremdet genug, um zu glauben, dass sie mir innerhalb der ersten fünf Minuten Glauben schenken könnte, nachdem wir uns seit gerade mal gut einem Jahr das erste Mal wiedergefunden haben.

„Diese ganze Sache hat mich schier in den Wahnsinn getrieben," erzähle ich ihr. „Ich konnte mich einfach nicht länger davor drücken. Also habe ich meine Mom dazu überredet, das hier für uns zu machen. Wir sind gestern Abend angekommen. Sie hat mich eben erst die Straße runter rausgelassen und verbringt selbst den Tag bei alten Bekannten. Sie wollte uns in Ruhe lassen."

Es fühlt sich abscheulich an, ihr derart ins Gesicht zu lügen. Sie ist noch immer froh, mich zu sehen, doch sie wirft mir auch einen Blick zu, als sei ich eben erst aus der Klapsmühle ausgebüxt. „Bist du bekloppt? Es ist doch 'ne gottverdammte Tagesreise von Washington bis hierher—und das an 'nem Montag _?_ Du hättest mich doch auch einfach anrufen können, du Dummbeutel."

„Nein, das hätte ich nicht—ich meine, ich _hätte sollen_ , aber ich hab's nie getan. Ich hab' mich einfach aus dem Staub gemacht… ich hatte das Gefühl, dich jetzt noch anzurufen, wäre einfach nicht mehr genug gewesen." Ich zucke mit einer Schulter und versuche mein Lächeln so entwaffnend wie irgend möglich zu gestalten. „Und das ist der Grund, weshalb ich hier bin. Damit ich mal wieder mit meiner alten besten Freundin zusammen abhängen kann."

Chloes Wangen laufen leicht rosa an. Volltreffer! Hab' sie mal wieder sowas von eiskalt erwischt. Sie sieht nach unten auf unsere verwobenen Finger und für einen leuchtend kurzen Augenblick scheint sie… glücklich. Nur für einen Augenblick.

„Besser spät denn nie," sagt sie.

Chloe zieht mich an einer Hand nach drinnen und lässt die Türe hinter uns ins Schloss fallen.

* * *

Ich betrete einen Raum, der sich in einer Zwischenwelt befindet zwischen dem, was war, und dem, was sein hätte können.

„Mein Zimmer ist… ein wenig unordentlicher als du dich vielleicht noch erinnerst."

In ihrer Stimme steckt noch immer etwas von der jüngeren Chloe, denn es liegt tatsächlich einiges an aufrichtigem Schamgefühl in der Warnung. Kleider und Krempel übersähen den Boden, auch wenn es noch nicht ganz so aussieht, als hätte hier kürzlich ein Tornado gewütet, wie noch beim letzten Mal, als ich hier war. Viele der Graffiti-Schmierereien sind noch nicht zustande gekommen, mit Ausnahme ihrer höchst akkuraten Darstellung vom „Loch in ein anderes Universum" und der wild durchgestrichenen Tabelle ihrer Körpergröße, halb hinterm Spiegel versteckt, zusammen mit den zornig hinzugekritzelten Worten „DAD IST TOT". Ihr ach so patriotisches Sternenbanner hängt noch genau wie früher an der Schrägdecke neben dem Fenster, anstatt zweckentfremdet kopfüber als verschlissener Vorhang. Hier und da lassen sich auch noch immer mancherlei Erinnerungen an unsere gute alte Zeit entdecken: Neben der Fahne ist da natürlich auch die zu allen Zeiten überdauernde, von uns selbst himmelblau lackierte Kommode in der Ecke sowie unser getreues Wandschrank-Piratenversteck. Chloes Zimmer wird auf ewig mein Tor in unsere gemeinsame Kindheit verbleiben, doch es ist auch unbestreitbar, dass dieses Tor schon eindeutig bessere Zeiten erlebt hat. Viele der Poster von Pop-Bands, Skatern und Piraten, an die ich mich noch allzu lebhaft erinnere, da ich zu Teilen selbst mitgeholfen hatte, sie aufzuhängen, fehlen komplett oder wurden kurzerhand überklebt mit weit weniger kindlichen Aussichten wie so mancher Punk-Metal-Band und anderem draufgängerischen Zeugs, wenn auch zum Glück noch nichts wahrhaft Verstörendes.

Alles in allem ist die Unordnung jedoch gar nicht mal so schlimm, es besteht allerdings durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass ich mittlerweile einen recht niedrigen Maßstab entwickelt habe, was den Ordnungsgrad in Chloes allgemeinem Umfeld anbelangt. Auf eine irgendwie viel zu traurige Art und Weise erinnert es mich beinahe schon an… Kates Zimmer. Kate an ihrem absoluten Tiefpunkt. Zukunfts-Chloes Chaos wohnte stets diese Spur Kunstfertigkeit sowie der Hauch eines gewissen Freigeistes inne, eine beinahe buchstäbliche Unmenge an Charakter und persönlicher Natur, die seit jeher ihrem ganz normalen Wahnsinn unterlag. Dies hier ist… einfach nur trist. Traurig. Verwahr- und Trostlos. Es braucht keinen Seelenklempner, um sofort zu erkennen, dass ihr einst so freimütiger Geist noch immer festsitzt an einem dunklen, freudlosen Ort. Es ist kaum ein Jahr vergangen seit Williams Tod.

Sie begibt sich hinüber wo anstelle ihrer Stereoanlage aus der Zukunft ihr alter Gettoblaster ein Zuhause gefunden hat und legt eine mit Permanentmarker bekritzelte und stark verkratze Rohling-CD ins Laufwerk ein. Absolut legal, kein Zweifel.

„Hier, und wehe dir, wenn dir das nicht gefällt. Du musst endlich mal aufhören, dir ständig diesen ganzen quirligen Pop-Mist reinzuziehen."

„Ich bin offen für neue Horizonte."

Zu meiner (ihrer?) Verteidigung: Der Musikgeschmack meines früheren Selbst ließ sich… nur bedingt als ausgereift und erwachsen beschreiben, damals, als wir noch zusammen abgehangen haben. Gitarren und Sänger geben den Ton an und, oh… jup, niemand geringeres als Bon Iver, noch dazu eines meiner liebsten Lieder aller Zeiten. Wie oft schon habe ich für mich alleine bei mir daheim auf meinem Bett gelegen und nichts als den melancholischen Akkorden Blood Banks gelauscht? Ob es ihr wohl verdächtig wäre, wenn ich gleich anfinge mitzusingen?

Ich entscheide mich lieber für stillschweigende Ehrerbietung. Vielleicht summe ich auch ein wenig mit.

Chloe lässt sich aufs Bett plumpsen mit einem tiefen Seufzer. Sie muss sich dessen wohl gewahr sein, wie mein Blick über den ganzen Raum hinwegschweift. „Ich weiß, was du denkst. Ich hab's halt nicht mehr ertragen können, so viel von unserem Zeug um mich zu haben, O.K.? Es hat mich irgendwie alles … an dich erinnert. An alles bevor… du weißt schon."

„Ich verstehe schon, Chloe. Du brauchst dich vor mir nicht zu rechtfertigen."

„Tja, zu spät. Jetzt hab' ich's trotzdem schon getan. Los doch, pflanz dich irgendwo hin, erzähl mir was du so alles getrieben hast in letzter Zeit." Sie nickt mit dem Kinn in meine Richtung. „Ist dir nicht zu warm in dem Pulli?"

Doch ist es, aber es wäre mir lieber, du würdest mein neues, unerklärliches Schmetterlings-Tattoo noch nicht ganz so früh zu Gesicht bekommen.

Ich begebe mich ebenfalls hinüber zum Bett anstelle des offensichtlicheren Schreibtischstuhls, weil scheiß auf Babyschritte. Ich will ihr so nahe wie nur irgend möglich sein. „Ist schon gut, ich habe es gerne warm."

„Deine Entscheidung," erwidert sie mit einem Schulterzucken. Sie gibt sich ja so unglaublich viel Mühe, eine möglichst coole Fassade aufzuziehen, nachdem sie mir unten vor der Türe noch beinahe zerflossen wäre, ist irgendwie echt niedlich. „Also… Seattle muss ganz schön ätzend sein, oder was? Wie sehr auf einer Skala von Sieben bis Zehn hasst du deine neue Schule?"

„Weniger als Sieben geht nicht? In dem Fall… Acht, würde ich sagen. Es war jedenfalls nicht sonderlich spaßig, vielmehr einfach nur stressig die meiste Zeit…"

Ich beginne zu erzählen, versuche mich an so viel zurückzuerinnern wie ich nur kann, das Ganze ist schließlich schon gut vier Jahre her aus meiner Perspektive. Es bedarf nicht viel Aufwand, um alles ziemlich öde und langweilig klingen zu lassen. Ich bin nicht allzu begeistert von irgendeinem Teil davon, anders als ich es damals vielleicht noch gewesen sein mag.

Aber es war wirklich eine stressige Zeit, es gibt durchaus viel zu erzählen von Umzugskummer in den ersten Wochen über alltäglichen Blödsinn aus der Schule bis hin zu Dads Verschusseln von ein paar wichtigen Dokumenten, weshalb ich für einen ganzen Monat nicht einmal offiziell an meiner Schule angemeldet war.

Sie fragt mich mehr und mehr Fragen, aufrichtig neugierig, soweit ich es beurteilen kann, und ich gebe ihr mein Bestes, sie ihr zu beantworten—und als wir dann erstmal so richtig in Fahrt kommen, da verfliegt auch all die anfängliche Beklommenheit wie im Nu, schneller sogar noch als beim ersten Mal. Ich haue einen superpeinlichen, uralten Gag raus, sie macht sich über mich lustig und schon bald schweifen unsere Gespräche ab in Richtung wasauchimmer, Musik und Fernsehserien und wie sie ihre Zeit so verbringt. Und… ich mag mittlerweile sehr wohl hypersensibilisiert dafür sein, doch ich komme nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie oft sie mich die ganze Zeit über berührt. Ein leichtes Anfassen hier am Knie. Ein seitlicher Knuff dort in die Rippen. Ein Klaps auf den Arm, ein Stoß mit den Beinen oder auch ein beiläufiges Greifen nach meiner Hand. Es ist, als müsse sichergehen, dass ich auch wirklich leibhaftig anwesend bin. Als könne sie es noch immer nicht gänzlich fassen.

All die Zeit, die wir voneinander getrennt waren, schmilzt dahin und es sind einfach nur wieder _wir_. Wir zwei beide, gemeinsam. So ist es nun einmal mit Chloe und mir. So waren wir schon immer. Es ist wirklich nicht normal, wenn man mal darüber nachdenkt, und ich liebe jede einzelne Sekunde davon.

Sie erzählt mir von ihrer schwierigen Beziehung zum aktuellen Schuljahr, und dass sie nicht sicher ist, ob sie überhaupt noch viel länger auf Blackwell bleiben kann, was auf ganz natürliche Weise nahtlos übergeht in noch mehr David-Lästerei. Ich werfe ein, dass seine Rotzbremse geradezu haarsträubend sei, was ihr einen riesen Lachanfall entlockt, weit größer sogar noch als es eigentlich angemessen wäre.

„Fast schon so haarsträubend wie dein neuer Haarschnitt," wechsle ich das Thema. „Der _schreit_ schon förmlich danach, von mir in Ordnung gebracht zu werden."

„Wow, fick dich doch selber! Eigentlich wollte ich damit nur Joyce eins auswischen. Es ist, als wäre ihr inzwischen alles an mir vollkommen scheißegal."

„Komm schon, du weißt genau, dass das nicht wahr ist."

„Machst du Witze? Es ist kaum ein ganzes Jahr vergangen und schon knallt sie diesen Mistkerl von Militärfuzzi und dabei schert sie sich 'nen Scheißdreck darum, was ich von dem Typen halten könnte. Ich werde dieser Frau niemals im Leben vergeben können, hörst du? Es ist alles bloß ihre Schuld—weißt du was, ich will gar nicht erst anfangen, über sie zu reden." Sie steht entschieden auf von ihrer bäuchlings Liegeposition und begibt sich hinüber zum Regal. Nach einer Weile des Herumwühlens händigt sie mir eine einfache Schere aus. „Hier. Lass uns ins Bad rübergehen und mal schauen, was da noch zu retten ist."

„Öh, na gut. Klar." Ich lächle einfach über ihren kurzen Wutausbruch hinweg. „Aus dir kriegen wir schon noch eine wahre Titelbildschönheit gemacht, wirst schon sehen…"

Chloe stöhnt entnervt auf, ob dieser sonnigen Aussicht, und schiebt mich zur Türe hinaus, folgt mir selbst dicht auf den Fersen und zieht noch ihren beschissen vergilbten Schreibtischstuhl hinterher. Und während wir noch den Flur hinübertrotten in Richtung des Price'schen Selbstbehelfssalons der Selbsthilfe, da kann ich es ihr ehrlich nicht verübeln, so über ihre Mutter zu empfinden. Ja, es stimmt, Chloe kommt ihr in dieser Situation ebenfalls keinen Zentimeter entgegen, und dennoch… sie hat einen Punkt. Ich kann verstehen, dass jeder auf verschiedene Weise mit Verlust umgeht, doch es hätte Joyce garantiert nicht geschadet, noch ein Weilchen länger zu warten, bis ihre am Boden zerstörte Tochter genug Zeit gehabt hätte, diese dunkle Phase ihres Lebens hinter sich zu lassen, anstelle sie nur noch weiter zu verlängern. Es hätte den beiden gut möglich eine große Menge Schmerz erspart auf lange Sicht.

Andererseits, was zur Hölle weiß denn ich schon? Ich bin weiß Gott nahezu lächerlich voreingenommen in dieser Hinsicht—und im Gegensatz zu Chloe und ihrer Mom habe ich mich bislang niemals wahrhaft dazu gezwungen gesehen, die eine Person, die ich liebe, auf alle Zeiten loszulassen. Stattdessen habe ich stets wieder einen Weg zu ihr zurückgefunden, durch Raum wie auch durch Zeit. An dieser Stelle muss ich eigentlich schon halb davon ausgehen, dass ich gut möglich vollkommen außerstande bin, jemals eine Welt ohne Chloe zu akzeptieren. Ich frage mich, wie ihre Hälfte das wohl sieht.

Ich stehe hinter ihr, sie sitzt vor dem Spiegel, ihre Lippen zu einer ebenso argwöhnisch wie anbetungswürdigen kleinen Schnute verzogen. „Jup, hast Recht. Ist 'ne echte Katastrophe da oben. Kannst also eh nicht mehr viel falsch machen."

Ohne richtig nachzudenken rolle ich meine Ärmel hoch. „Jetzt machen wir dich erstmal wieder hübsch, meine süße—"

„Oh mein Gott, halt. Hey, woah, was war das?"

„Was war was?"

„An deiner Hand!" Sie dreht sich um und packt mich geradezu am Arm, Augen geweitet in Verwunderung. „Heilige Scheiße, ist das'n Tattoo? _Du_ hast ein Tattoo?"

Tja.

Kacke.

„Ich, öh…"

„Und sowas krasses verheimlichst du vor mir, du Balg? Oha, wow, _unmöglich_ wissen deine Eltern überhaupt davon, deine Mom ist ja schon schier ausgetickt, als wir auch nur von Piercings _geredet_ haben! Wie zur Hölle hast du das bekommen?"

„O.K., also gut—komm erstmal wieder runter, Mensch! Kann ich meine Hand wiederhaben?"

„Nicht, bis du's mir verraten hast. Alter, das ist ja echt cool und alles, aber ist sowas überhaupt legal? Du weißt hoffentlich schon, dass sich das noch verzerren kann, bis du ganz ausgewachsen bist, oder? Ziemlich sicher ist es nicht vorgesehen, sowas schon so jung zu bekommen. Wie konntest du dir das überhaupt leisten? Hättest du nicht dein ganzes Erspartes dafür verheizen müssen?"

„Es… zunächst mal ist es kein Tattoo, O.K.? Nicht wirklich jedenfalls. Es ist eine superlange Geschichte, du wirst mir kein einziges Wort davon glauben…"

„Was meinst du, ‚kein Tattoo'? Hast du das mit Bundstiften draufgemalt oder was?" Sie kratzt an meiner Haut, um es zu testen. „Fühlt sich auch nicht an, wie ein einer dieser Kaugummi-Aufkleber."

„Es ist… also, es…"

 _Es ist das Mal eins kosmischen Wesens, dessen Geist mit mir verschmolzen ist, um mir Zeitreisekräfte zu gewähren. Ich komme aus der Zukunft!_

Es klingt sowas von lachhaft bekloppt, nicht einmal ich selbst kann es richtig glauben. Ich könnte es zurücknehmen. Ich _sollte_ es zurücknehmen. Dies ist weder die Zeit noch der Ort, es ihr zu erzählen. Es ist viel zu früh. Es ist viel zu abgedreht.

„Ich bin ganz Ohr, du gewiefte Missetäterin, du. Das könnte gut werden."

Ich tue einen tiefen, tiefen Atemzug und lasse ihn wieder ganz langsam raus. Die Regeln sollten nach wie vor greifen. Keine Zeitreisen ohne beiderseitiges Einverständnis. Wir wollen die Dinge natürlich zwischen uns halten, ganz egal was passiert sein mag.

„Ich… ich habe dieses Geheimnis, Chloe. Dieses große, _große_ , Geheimnis. Du wirst mir bestimmt nicht glauben können…"

„Huhuhu, Max Caulfield hat ein großes Geheimnis, sagt sie. Was denn, bist du 'ner Bande beigetreten? Oh, bist du vielleicht eine Geheimagentin, Top-Level-Freigabe und alles superstrenggeheim und all das? Bist du'n Ninja? Mit _Superkräften_? Der Schmetterlings-Clan, ich hab's gewusst! Jetzt komm schon," sie haut mich ungeduldig auf den Arm, „verrat's mir endlich, du Arschkeks. Was hat es denn auf sich damit, wie hast du das Ding bekommen?"

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte, O.K.? Der Schmetterling ist, ähm… Er ist das Zeichen meiner Kräfte. Es hat angefangen… es hat alles angefangen, als ich dich auf Blackwells Schultoilette habe sterben sehen. Vier Jahre in der Zukunft. Ich habe gewissermaßen… so zu sagen die Zeit zurückgedreht, um dich zu retten?"

Sie blinzelt ein paar Male. Damit hatte sie jedenfalls nicht gerechnet, soviel steht fest.

„Was ich sagen will ist: Ich bin ein Zeitreisende."

Jup, wie hätte es auch anders kommen können, sie fängt an zu lachen.

Dann merkt sie jedoch, wie ernst ich es meine.

Dann lacht sie noch mehr.

„Ich bringe eine Hand an meine schwitzige Stirn und kneife mich in den Nasenrücken, bis es schmerzt. „Ich werd's dir wohl einfach zeigen müssen. Dir nur davon zu erzählen, fühlt sich eh vollkommen bekloppt an."

„Sicher, klar doch," bringt sie kichernd hervor, „versetze mich ins Staunen, oh Herrin der Zeit. Aber danach erzähl mir bitte noch die richtige Geschichte, weil ich werde nicht nachlassen, bis du sie mir verraten hast."

Ein Teil von mir feiert schon jetzt, wie schwer sie ihre Haltung später noch zu schlucken haben wird. Ein anderer, weit größerer Teil verfällt hier schon so langsam der Panik bei der Aussicht, wie Chloe es wohl in sich aufnehmen wird. Meine Gedanken werden einmal mehr durchspukt von tückischen Worten, gesprochen durch Schmerz und Blut, das allzeit heimsuchende Phantom einer Stimme auf ewig verstummt in den Schatten. _Deine kostbare Chloe wird dich fürchten. Sie wird dieses Ungeheuer, das du wurdest, niemals akzeptieren geschweige denn gutheißen._

Ob wohl schon jemand ihren Leichnam gefunden hat?

„Raste… raste jetzt bitte nicht aus, in Ordnung? Ich werde jetzt gleich nur ein paar Sekunden in die Vergangenheit springen. Ich tauche dann da drüben wieder auf."

„Alter, du steigerst dich da ganz schön in was rein."

Es mag Einbildung sein, doch es klingt fast schon wie ein Hauch von Sorge unter ihrem oberflächlichen Witzereißen, fast so als hätte sie nur darauf gewartet, dass so etwas in der Art passieren könnte. Mit einem weiteren Seufzer streife ich noch meine Armbanduhr vom Handgelenk und lasse sie ins Waschbecken fallen, was Chloes bereits fragend nach oben gekrümmte Augenbraue nur noch weiter aufstachelt, dann entferne ich mich noch zwei Schritte von ihr, bis ich gerade so vor der Dusche stehe.

Also dann, wird schon schiefgehen…

Ich reise zurück in der Zeit, ganz langsam nur und sorgfältig darauf achtend, stehenzubleiben, sobald die Uhr zurück an meinem Handgelenk ist. Ein schwerfälliger Schmerz macht sich breit in meinem Arm, während die spiralförmigen Linien darauf zaghaft aufleuchten und zum Leben erwachen. Die Uhr wandert gemächlich durch die Luft zurück an meine Hand und das Muster erlischt in dem Moment, da ich in die Normalität zurückkehre. Von Chloes Standpunkt aus habe ich mich soeben zwei Schritte nach rechts teleportiert.

Ich hatte an dieser Stelle überrascht explosionsartige Schimpfworte erwartet, doch es ist nur dieses… erschrockene Schnappen nach Luft. Dieses instinktive vor mir _Zurückschrecken_ , während sich ihr ganzer Körper verkrampft anspannt und ihre Hände sich festklammern an den Armlehnen des Stuhls. Ihr Gesicht, ihre Züge aschfahl, es liegt keinerlei Staunen in ihren Augen. Es ist nichts als Entsetzen—und auch noch etwas dunkleres, abgründigeres als nur das. Ein Gefühl von animalischer Furcht, das weit tiefer greift als nur die bloße Tatsache, dass ihre allerbeste Freundin soeben zum Freak geworden sein könnte.

Ihr Blick weicht mir aus, kehrt sich nach innen, so als könne sie mich nicht einmal mehr richtig sehen. Ihr Atem entfährt ihr schaudernd über die Lippen. „Ich hab's gewusst," haucht sie mehr zu sich selbst. „Es passiert schon wieder, ich hab's doch gewusst…"

Ich tue einen Schritt auf sie zu, reiche eine vorsichtige Hand nach ihr aus. „Chloe…"

„Nein, nein, nein…" Ohne weiter auf mich einzugehen verlässt sie den Stuhl, taumelt wie benommen zur Türe hinaus auf den Flur. Ich setzte ihr nach, achte jedoch darauf, ihr möglichst nicht zu nahe zu treten, ihr genug Freiraum zu lassen, und beobachte, wie sie torkelnd in Richtung ihres Zimmers schweift, fast so als könne sie sich nicht mehr so recht an den Weg erinnern. „Zu schön, um wahr zu sein," brabbelt sie dabei wieder und wieder vor sich hin. „Mein Gott, ich hätt's wissen sollen, einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein…"

„Chloe?"

Sie fängt an, in ihrem Gerümpel auf dem Regal herumzukramen, auf dem Boden, wühlt sich durch Klamottenberge und Haufen anderer Gegenstände, wie auf der Suche nach etwas.

„Chloe, bitte sprich doch mit mir."

„Oh Gott… oh mein Gott, sie ist nicht wirklich hier. Oh mein Gott, sie ist nicht echt, ich werde hier wahnsinnig…"

„Was?"

Sie hetzt weiter durch den Raum, sucht ziellos an verschiedensten Orten, redet dabei die ganze Zeit nur zu sich selber. „Du blöde Kuh, Max ist fort. Krieg das endlich in deinen bescheuerten Schädel, Max ist weggezogen, weil sie schlau ist, weil sie genau weiß, dass du ein hoffnungsloser Fall bist. Und offensichtlich hatte sie Recht damit, sowas von armselig bist du…"

„Hey, nein, Chloe, komm schon, das hier ist echt, _ich_ bin echt, ich kann dir alles erklären!"

Sie bleibt abrupt stehen, wie vom Donner gerührt, verkrampft angespannt von Kopf bis Fuß, ihre Hände ballen sich zur Faust bei meiner Stimme. Ihre Augen zusammengekniffen und ihr Atem schwerfällig uneben. Dann fährt sie fort mit ihrer wilden Suche ohne auch nur im Geringsten nachzulassen, sie schafft es irgendwie, sogar noch mehr Chaos zu stiften auf ihrem Schreibtisch. „Dieser dumme Ratgeber hatte Recht, ich brauche Hilfe. Scheiße, ich pack' das nicht, ich brauche dringend Hilfe…" Plötzlich fährt sie mit dem ganzen Arm über die Tischplatte, wischt Müll und Bücher und Laptop allesamt mit Ach und Krach zu Boden. „Wo verfickt nochmal sind diese _scheiß_ _Tabletten!_ "

„Chloe, hör doch auf, bitte!" ich stürme zu ihr hinüber, versuche ihre Arme festzuhalten unter Flehen—sie zuckt nur zusammen in Abscheu und weicht wie von der Tarantel gestochen springend auf ihr Bett aus, als sei ich irgendeine hochansteckende Krankheit.

„Fass mich nicht an!" Sie taumelt rückwärts auf die Matratze, fährt verzweifelt zurück, bis sie sich schließlich mit dem Rücken zu Wand am Kopfende zusammenkauert. Ihre Augen vermeiden es ganz bewusst, mich auch nur ein einziges Mal direkt anzusehen. „Sie ist nicht echt… reiß dich zusammen, sie ist nicht echt, es ist genau wie mit Dad. Alles mal wieder nur in deinem beschissenen, kranken Kopf und gleich wachst du wieder auf. Du bist ja sowas von armselig, sie ist fort, sie sind alle fort und sie kommen nicht zurück, schon gar nicht für dich, du wertloses Häufchen Elend."

Sowie die ersten Tränen ihre Wangen hinabkullern, wird auch das Bedürfnis, sie zu halten und an mich zu drücken, schon beinahe zur physischen Kraft, die mich in meinem Innern an ihre Seite drängt. Ich hatte erwartet, dass sie eine schwere Zeit durchmachen würde, doch niemals hatte ich vermutet, _wie_ schwerwiegend exakt.

Auch wenn ich das vielleicht hätte sollen. Sieh es dir nur einmal von außerhalb an, aus ihrer Perspektive. Was genau soll sie denn nun glauben? Dass ihre längst entfremdete Freundin sich eines Tages dazu entschließt, wie aus dem Nichts vor ihrer Türe aufzutauchen und ihr Herz ganz von Neuem im Sturm erobert? Dass ebenjene Freundin, unbeholfen, blauäugig und verklemmt, wie sie stets war, nicht nur zu jedem Zeitpunkt exakt die Worte findet, die sie im Augenblick hören will, sondern obendrauf auch noch Wahnsinns-Superkräfte besitzt?

Nein. Natürlich würde sie in ihrem Kopf stattdessen an genau diesen unseligen Schluss gelangen. Wer, der noch halbwegs bei Verstand ist, würde ebendiesen in solch einer Situation nicht in tiefe Zweifel gezogen sehen? Ein quälendes Zeugnis all ihres angestauten Eigenhasses und Selbstzweifels. War es womöglich Wunschdenken meinerseits, nicht zu erkennen, dass Chloe an nichts als diesem einen seidenen Faden hinge? Hätte nicht noch vor allen anderen _ich_ wissen müssen, genau wie nahe sie dem Abgrund sein würde?

„Was ist überhaupt noch der Sinn?", brabbelt sie unter Schluchzern. „Was ist überhaupt noch der Sinn für… einfach alles…"

Es verlangt mir alles ab, was ich noch habe, nicht auf der Stelle zu ihr zu rennen und meine Arme tröstend um sie zu schlingen, sie nicht weiter anzuflehen, bis sie sich vielleicht doch wieder beruhigt. Ich kann nichts davon tun. Sie würde nur noch mehr ausflippen, ich würde alles nur noch viel schlimmer machen.

Alles nur noch viel schlimmer machen ist schließlich ganz mein Spezialgebiet.

Sie drückt ihre Stirn nur noch weiter gegen die Knie, wiegt sich leise hin und her, schluchzt unablässig vor sich hin. Die bloße Vorstellung, dass ich es sein könnte, die Chloe solche Schmerzen bereitet, martert meine Seele unter weit mehr Qualen als es selbst die längste Zeitreise der Welt jemals könnte. Oder literweise Salzsäure.

Ich kann es nicht mehr länger ertragen, ich muss den Raum verlassen und die Türe hinter mir schließen. Während ich mich noch von außen dagegen lehne, kann ich sie noch immer drinnen weinen hören. Meine eigenen Augen fluten sich schon längst ganz im Einklang mit den ihren, denn es existiert kein Universum, in dem ich sie weinen sehe, und dabei nicht meine ganz eigenen Tränen vergieße.

Tja, ich wollte sie zurück, nun habe ich sie. Meine grenzenlose Sehnsucht wurde wieder einmal zu diesem seelenmangelnden Würgegriff, diesem totgeweihten Durst, der mir so tief in der Kehle sitzt und mir mein ganzes Leben abzuverlangen scheint. Manchmal habe ich wirklich so das Gefühl, nichts weiter als Masochistin zu sein.

Im Augenblick fühle ich mich, als könnte ich mir einfach den Kopf abschreien. Ich bin mir sicher, wir könnten auch hierüber hinwegkommen, auf lange Sicht—doch ich weigere mich, ihr das hier jemals aufzubürden, nicht solange die Entscheidung in meinen Händen liegt. Selbst jetzt noch hatte sie sogar Recht in gewisser Weise: Es hat tatsächlich keinen einzigen Sinn für sie auch nur eine Sekunde länger zu leiden als bisher schon. Und es ist schlichtweg kein Weg, den ich auch nur eine Sekunde länger als unbedingt notwendig zu beschreiten gewillt bin.

Du bist hier für sie, Max. Und nur für sie. Ihr steckt gemeinsam in dieser Scheiße. Doch du bist _mit ihr_ _zusammen_ , ob sie es nun glaubt oder nicht, und das ist alles was hier von Bedeutung ist. Du versuchtest es mit der uneingeschränkten Wahrheit und es hat nicht funktioniert, na und? Zeit, für einen zweiten Anlauf. Zeit, sich zusammenzureißen, ein tapferes Gesicht aufzusetzen und dieses desaströse Debakel wiedergutzumachen.

Also schön, besagtes tapferes Gesicht aufzusetzen erweist sich schwieriger als gedacht, es braucht mich zunächst ein paar Augenblicke. Immerhin kann ich hier einfach auf den Komplettneustart setzen, weshalb ich mir keine Sorgen zu machen brauche, wo ich wann gewesen bin. Ich will nicht, dass ihr auch nur der geringste unnatürliche Wechsel auffällt.

Und ich dachte noch, das hier sollte der leichtere Teil werden, nach all dieser infernalischen Tortur, mein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

Eine Minute glühender Leuchtlinien, gedämpften Schmerzes und superkomischer Weltentfremdung später und ich stehe wieder hinter ihr, sie sitzt vor dem Spiegel, ihre Lippen zu einer ebenso argwöhnisch wie anbetungswürdigen kleinen Schnute verzogen. „Jup, hast Recht. Ist 'ne echte Katastrophe da oben. Kannst also eh nicht mehr viel falsch machen."

Zeit, es also noch einmal zu probieren. Und besser diesmal. Zwinge dich zu einem möglichst nicht allzu schiefen Grinsen und denke dir dabei irgendeinen extradoofen Spruch aus. So schwer kann das doch kaum sein. Nicht, solange ich bei ihr bin.

„Also gut," beginne ich, „lass mich nur eben schnell nach unten flitzen und dir 'ne passende Schüssel besorgen, dann verpassen wir dir 'nen wunderschönen Pilzkopf."

„Ha ha, noch so'n Witz und ich nehme dir die Schere wieder weg, bevor noch ein wirkliches Unheil passiert. Ich hab' ja eh schon so meine Zweifel, was in mich gefahren sein muss, dir sowas spitzes in der Nähe meiner Ohren anzuvertrauen."

„Ich fühle mich geehrt, ob deines Vertrauens. Aber du hast doch bestimmt auch noch was besseres als dieses stumpfte Ding hier, oder? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir damit besonders weit kommen."

„Öhm, ja, glaube schon. Schau mal in den Schrank da, unterste Schublade."

Und also dann begann dieser epische Kampf: Chloe und ich gegen das verstrubbelte Ungemach. Voller Enthusiasmus, fürchterlich langsam und vorsichtig, und doch geprägt von dieser eigenartigen Vertrautheit und Intimität. Ich rolle nicht ein Mal meine Ärmel hoch, denn mir will schlichtweg keine einzige auch nur entfernt plausible Erklärung in den Sinn kommen für Bluewings Mal. Ich weise ihr an, den Kopf in diese und jene Richtung zu neigen und zu drehen, wir streiten hin und her, wie es wohl am besten aussieht, und ich stichle sie ganz mit Absicht mit spitzen Bemerkungen darüber, was eine beschissene Arbeit die doch zuvor geleistet hat, bis sie schließlich allen Ernstes von mir eingeschnappt ist, denn welche Art von ‚Zu schön, um wahr zu sein' Halluzination würde einem jemals so sehr auf die Nerven gehen? Und als wir schließlich fertig sind, gehen wir nach unten und gucken Das fünfte Element, während wir über einfach alles ablästern, was so unter der Sonne kreucht und fleucht, bis es uns schließlich nach draußen in den Garten auf die Schaukel verschlägt, wo wir einfach nur abhängen und uns über irgendwelchen Quatsch unterhalten, genau wie wir es immer getan haben. Als meine Mom dann ein paar Stunden später anruft, nur um zu hören, wie es mir geht, erzähle ich ihr, dass ich mich super fühle und sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen braucht, vielen Dank für den Anruf, ist echt lieb von ihr—und nachdem sie dann wieder aufgelegt hat fragt sie mich noch _sowas von_ , ob ich sie drüben bei der alten Drogerie treffen könnte in exakt einer Stunde, weil sie sich aber auch _sowas von_ verquatscht hat mit ihrer alten Bekannten—Mütter eben, stimmt's?—und sie noch eine Weile mit dem Auto braucht, außerdem grüßt sie noch Chloe und es tut ihr ja auch _sowas von_ leid, dass sie keine Zeit hatte, persönlich vorbeizuschauen, das wird sie sicher _sowas von_ beim nächsten Mal nachholen. Auf _jeden!_

Und deshalb muss ich höchst unpassend, kurz bevor Joyce heute Abend nachhause kommt und David mitbringt, leider Gottes auch schon wieder verduften. Chloe jedenfalls hat überhaupt kein Problem damit, dass all diese Begegnungen heute nicht mehr zustande kommen können. Sie hatte schon bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran angefangen entnervt aufzustöhnen.

In all dieser Zeit zusammen sprechen wir kein einziges Mal über die dunkle Zeit ihres vergangenen Jahres. Wir erwähnen kein einziges Mal William oder diese mysteriösen Tabletten, die noch immer irgendwo im Chaos ihres Zimmers verschollen sind, oder auch Joyces Superexpress-Trauerzeit. Das alles wird noch später folgen, oftmals bis tief in die Nacht hinein, während Stunden und Aberstunden an Telefonaten oder geheimen Geheimchats in der Schule oder auch sonst immer und überall.

Hier und jetzt, am heutigen Tag war es keine Therapiestunde, die sie brauchte, und auch keine unselige Heilsbringerin mit Superkräften. Alles, was sie brauchte, war eine Freundin.

Sie weiß, dass ich sie haargenau verstehe. Dass ich nicht hier bin für einen billigen Versuch, sie wieder in Ordnung zu bringen; ich sehe es in der Art, wie sie mich ansieht, spüre es in der Weise, wie sie mich umarmt, als es endlich ans Verabschieden geht vor ihrer Haustüre. Als wäre es die ganze weite Welt, die ich ihr geschenkt hätte.

„Weißt du was?", flüstert sie hinter meinem Ohr. „Lach jetzt nicht, ich weiß es klingt total bekloppt, aber irgendwie hatte ich die ganze Zeit über befürchtet, du könntest dich einfach in Luft auflösen."

„Wie meinst du?"

„Es hatte sich… einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein, angefühlt. Ich dachte schon fast, ich hätte den Verstand verloren, und du wärst bloß Einbildung."

Trotz ihrer Mahnung lache ich leicht über ihre schaudererregende Erinnerung hinweg. „Das klingt mir verdächtig nach einem ‚Danke fürs Vorbeischauen', also werde ich es auch einfach als solches annehmen."

„Heh, ja..." Sie lässt von mir ab, hält meine Hände aber weiter zwischen uns. Chloe scheint noch immer so zerbrechlich wie ein Stück Zucker, als könne sie selbst unter dem kleinsten aller Regenschauer einfach dahinschmelzen und im Gully auf der Straße versickern. Und dabei wirkt sie auch genauso süß wie welcher, in ihrem hinreißenden, flachsblonden Baby-Punk Äußeren. Ich behaupte mal, wir haben gemeinsam einen ziemlich verdammt soliden Haarschnitt hinbekommen. So eine Art… seitlicher, extrakurzer Kurzhaarschnitt. Das verwächst sich schon wieder…

Sie sieht zu Boden, so als wäre sie über etwas verlegen. „Danke, dass du das getan hast, Max. Ich mein's ernst, es… es bedeutet mir wirklich viel—" Ihre Stimme bricht leicht bis zum Ende hin, und als sie sie verdreht, zeigt sich mir erst das gerötete Weiß in ihren Augen und die sich ansammelnde Feuchtigkeit unter ihren Lidern. „Kacke. Ich wollte hierbei eigentlich nicht so sentimental werden…"

Ich will sie so sehr um alles in der Welt küssen.

Oh, Mist. Wäre das zu aufdringlich?

Ich hatte den Aufdringlichkeitsfaktor bislang noch gar nicht mit einberechnet, doch er ist ganz offensichtlich Teil dieser Gleichung. Weil, klar, technisch gesehen bin ich vierzehn Jahre alt, doch gleichzeitig bin ich auch irgendwie eindeutig eine Erwachsene. In meiner Wahrnehmung ist dies hier vor mir Chloe, jeder Bestandteil ihres wundervollen Selbst, jene Frau, die ich mehr liebe als mein eigenes Leben—doch vor mir ist auch dieses fünfzehnjährige Mädchen, dessen Familie unlängst von katastrophaler Tragödie heimgesucht wurde. Jegliche Form von Romanze fühlt sich zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt schlicht vollkommen fehl am Platz an.

Bekacktes Zeitreisezeug, aber mal ganz ehrlich…

„Sieh dich nur mal an, hast selbst auch schon voll das Pipi in den Augen. Wir sind doch beide echt solche Waschlappen."

„Nein, hey, gar nicht…" widerspreche ich ihr, „das hier ist nicht mal ein richtiges Lebewohl. Ich rufe dich jeden Tag an. Und ich komme dich besuchen so oft es nur geht. Du wirst mich schon sehr bald bis _hier_ haben." Ich zeige ihr die entsprechende Höhe oberhalb meines Kopfes.

„Ist aber immer noch gut Luft nach oben, du halbe Portion."

Ich haue sie auf die Schulter als Antwort auf ihre allzeit fortwährenden Unverschämtheiten.

„Aua, is' ja gut!", lacht sie nur zurück. „Ich hab's ja kapiert. Aber ich könnte dich ja auch genauso besuchen kommen. Dann könntest du mir die Stadt zeigen. Bin mir sicher, dass es lange nicht so ätzend sein kann, wie du es beschreibst."

„Das wäre echt der Hammer. Darüber reden wir noch." Ich will wirklich nicht, dass sie jemals von mir loslässt, aber ich werfe dennoch einen vielsagenden Blick auf meine Uhr. „Ich bin jetzt schon spät dran. Meine Mom wird bloß stinkig, wenn ich nicht pünktlich bin, du weißt, wie sie manchmal ist."

„Ich könnte dich doch begleiten, wenn du willst. Ist doch nur ein paar Straßen weiter."

„Öhm, sicher doch, wenn du dich so bereitwillig Moms Tausend Fragen des Todes ausliefern willst. Lass dich nicht von mir abhalten."

„Öh… jup, ich werde dann vielleicht doch besser hierbleiben, denke ich." Sie lässt noch immer nicht ab von meinen Händen. „Lebwohl, Max."

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Nicht Lebwohl. Auf Wiedersehen… oder bis bald. Niemals Lebwohl, Chloe"

Das süßeste Lächeln lüftet einen Augenblick lang die Dunkelheit aus ihren Zügen. Eine Dunkelheit, welche sich schon im Laufe des Tages mehr und mehr aufgehellt hatte, auch wenn sie bis zum Schluss niemals gänzlich weichen wollte. Unruhig verlagert sie ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen und für einen kurzen Moment lang blickt sie mich an, so als ob… ja ich weiß nicht…

Ihr Blick scheint mir genau wie mein ganz eigener Wunschtraum, schätze ich mal, denn ganz spontan fühle ich mich erinnert, wie Chloe mich jedes Mal ansah, kurz bevor sie sich hereinlehnte zum Kuss.

„Also dann, bis bald," sagt sie stattdessen, ehe sie am Ende doch noch von meinen Händen ablässt. Sie winkt noch einmal zaghaft und schließt dann endlich die Türe.

Ich stehe noch eine ganze Weile lang da, außerstande, sie so bald schon erneut zu verlassen, glotze leeren Blickes gegen den blanken Türbalken, wie dieser interdimensionale, bis über beide Ohren verschossene Vollpfosten, der ich bin. Schließlich lasse ich meinen Kopf an der Schläfe gelehnt dagegensinken, befreie diesen aufgestauten Atemzug, von dem ich nicht einmal merkte, dass ich ihn anhielt. Kaum einen Augenblick später ist ein ähnlich dumpfes _Pock_ von der anderen Seite der Türe zu hören.

„Chloe?"

Eine kurze Stille. „Mh?"

„Ich will dich nicht schon wieder verlassen."

„Ich will dich nicht schon wieder verlieren."

„Wollen wir gemeinsam davonlaufen?"

Es ist tatsächlich nur halb als Scherz gedacht. Ihre Antwort kommt erst nach einer gewissen Weile, so als machte sie sich darüber wirkliche, ernsthafte Gedanken. „Das könntest du deinen Eltern nicht antun. Sie hätten es nicht verdient."

„Ich weiß. Hast Recht."

Ich hole mein Handy hervor und tippe eine kurze Nachricht. _Ich bin zu jeder Zeit hier._

Ihre Rückmeldung lässt nicht lange auf sich warten. _Will ich auch schwer hoffen._

Ich selbst hoffe, sie kann das Lächeln aus meiner Stimme heraushören. „Ich… riech' dich später, Chloe."

Von ihr kommt nichts mehr zurück. Stattdessen meldet sich mein Handy noch einmal brummend zu Wort. _Lieb dich._

Es lässt das Lächeln bis hinunter in mein Herz erstrahlen. Ein weiteres Brummen.

 _No homo._

Und das macht es nun doch noch zum waschechten Lachen.

Du selbst wirst die Wahrheit als allererste erkennen, Chloe, das verspreche ich dir. Eines baldigen Tages.

Eines Tages. Wenn wir bereit dafür sind.

Ich grinse noch immer, als ich gemütlich in Richtung Hauptstraße schlendere und zu diesem alten, verschlissenen Autohändler—dem einzigen in ganz Arcadia Bay—dort die Zeit anhalte und den erstbesten Gebrauchtwagen vom Stellplatz heraussuche. Irgendetwas kompaktes und unscheinbares und auch ein wenig abgeranztes. Etwas, was einer sehr kindlich aussehenden „Sechszehnjährigen", die selbst kaum übers Lenkrad gucken kann mit ihrem druckfrisch zugelassenen Führerschein in der Tasche, durchaus zugetraut werden könnte.

Dieses dümmliche, hoffnungsvolle Grinsen beschleicht meine Lippen sogar noch des Öfteren, während meiner siebenstündigen Reise zurück Richtung Norden… bis es mir dann allmählich dämmert, schon bald eine halbe Wegstrecke hinter mir. Ich muss umkehren.

„Verfluchte Mistkacke, du bist doch echt der allergrößte Vollpfosten…"

Ich nehme die nächste Ausfahrt und kehre geradewegs wieder zurück auf die Schnellstraße in südlicher Richtung. Ich wusste doch, dass da noch was faul war. Ich wusste einfach, dass ich wieder mal Mist gebaut habe. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können?

Was wird wohl bestenfalls geschehen, sobald sie endlich bis in die Kunstkammer vordringen und dann meines und Chloes Gesicht überall hingeschmiert vorfinden?

* * *

 **Chloe**

Also gut  
Es is soweit  
Joyce hat jetzt ganz offiziell nen scheißfesten freund

04.12. 19:31

Hab schon das gefühl der macker wohnt hier beinahe  
Bestimmt wollen sie auch schon bald heiraten  
Könnte kotzen

04.12. 19:31

 **MAX**

Chloe, sei bitte ehrlich mit mir  
Ist er wirklich so schlimm?

04.12. 19:32

 **Chloe**

Mir doch scheißegal  
Selbst wenn er der gottverdammte heiland wäre

04.12. 19:32

ER IST NICH MEIN DAD  
GENAU HIER LIEGT DAS PROBLEM

04.12. 19:32

Lasst doch vorher wenigstens seinen scheiß Kadaver kalt werden  
Gott im Himmel

04.12. 19:33

 **MAX**

Ok, ok, kein grund, gleich auszuflippen

04.12. 19:33

Ich rufe dich an

04.12. 19:33

 **Chloe**

Nicht nötig, ist in schon Ordnung

04.12. 19:34

 **MAX**

Ich rufe dich an :3

04.12. 19:34

 **Chloe**

Lass es

04.12. 19:34

Bin schon jetzt am rumflennen wie ne heulsuse

04.12. 19:35

Will nicht dass dus auch noch mitanhörst

04.12. 19:35

 **MAX**

Chloe

04.12. 19:35

Ich rufe dich an  
:3:3:3

04.12. 19:36

 **Chloe**

...ok

04.12. 19:36

Tschuldige fürs ausflippen vorhin

04.12. 19:37

Einfach alles beschissen

04.12. 19:37

* * *

Sterile Oberflächen. Blendend weißer Hintergrund. Hartes, kaltes Licht, scharfe Kontraste. Anderer Ort, anderer Bundesstaat, und dennoch viel zu altbekannt.

Das Mädchen liegt gefesselt auf dem Boden, dämmert kaum merklich hin und her zwischen Bewusstsein und Ohnmacht. Sie wird sich an kein einziges Detail erinnern können von dem, was ihr hier widerfuhr, doch ich bin mir sicher, sie wird aufwachen mit dem festen Gewissen, dass etwas sehr, _sehr_ schlimmes geschehen sein muss. Sie wird aufwachen und sich abscheulich fühlen von Kopf bis Fuß. Sie wird sich benutzt fühlen. Missbraucht.

 _Carol-Ann_ , heißt es auf dem Einband des leeren Ordners auf dem Schreibtisch. Sie ist wirklich bildhübsch, wie sie es alle waren. Man könnte fast behaupten, ich sollte mich geschmeichelt schätzen.

Und da ist auch der Meister in Person, lauernd bedrohlich über ihr, Spitzenklasse-Kamera in Händen und sein Gesicht verschwitzt vor Konzentration und was immer er im Moment sonst noch alles fühlen mag. Er kann mich nicht sehen, hinter ihm.

„Du kannst dir ja gar nicht vorstellen, wie lange ich nun schon darauf gebrannt habe, dich endlich auf Bild einzufangen ohne dein unentwegtes Posieren, Carol. Dies… ja, das hier ist exakt was ich für meine Arbeit will. Nicht bewegen."

Sie kann nichts als erschöpft aufstöhnen. Sie rührt sich nicht einmal. Ist auch in Ordnung so, die blanke Abscheu, die mir bei diesem Anblick den Magen verdreht, ist schon aufrührend genug für uns beide. Zu beobachten, wie dieses Schicksal jemand anderem zuteilwird, ist eine ganz neue Erfahrung von Ekel.

„Du armes Ding, wolltest niemals etwas anderes als ein Leben vor der Kamera. Doch darin liegt keine Reinheit, keine Aufrichtigkeit. Ich habe es ja so satt, mich ständig nur mit Models herumschlagen zu müssen. Es ist, als würden sie euch niemals etwas anderes beibringen als zu posieren wie einfältige Flittchen."

Er beugt sich hinunter, drückt sie an einer Schulter zu Boden, damit er einen besseren Winkel auf ihre Gesichtszüge und Brust erhält. Er kniet und macht sich erneut daran, seine Fotos zu schießen. Ihre Augen sind halb zugefallen, Pupillen geweitet und durchweg defokussiert.

„Dies ist dein wahres Potential, Carol-Ann. Ich wünschte, du könntest es für dich selbst sehen."

Ich kann kein einziges weiteres Wort mehr ertragen von diesem selbstverliebt überheblichen Geschwafel.

„Ich frage mich, was ich wohl mit dir anstellen soll, Mark."

Es entsteht nur der winzigste Augenblick der Überraschung. Er reagiert wie es jeder auf alles vorbereitete Psychopath tun würde und verschwendet nicht eine Sekunde, nach seiner Waffe zu greifen auf dem Rollwagen mit seinen kostbaren Drogen.

Selbstverständlich kann er sie dennoch niemals schneller erreichen als ich. Als die Zeit fortfährt auf ihrem gewohnten Marsch gen Zukunft, befindet sich die Waffe bereits längst in meinen behandschuhten Fingern, geradewegs auf ihn gerichtet.

„Was zum—!" Er muss noch gesehen haben, wie die Pistole verschwunden ist, direkt vor seinen Augen.

„Das war die letzte deiner plötzlichen Bewegungen, Arschloch. Versuch so etwas nochmal und ich blase dir das Gehirn raus."

Augen weit aufgerissen und völlig perplex gehorcht er—fürs Erste. Er zeigt mir seine hochgehaltenen Hände und verbleibt an Ort und Stelle, zweifelsohne sucht er bereits nach dem nächsten Ausweg in seinem Kopf.

„Wie in aller Welt hast du das gemacht?"

„Was gemacht? Deine Waffe war von Anfang an in meiner Hand, Mark. Hättest vielleicht besser aufpassen sollen. Zu sehr in deine… ‚Arbeit' vertieft?"

Er starrt mich an, Brauen fragend nach oben gekrümmt. Ich kann es leicht in seinen Augen erkennen, wie er noch immer angestrengt einzuschätzen versucht, wer zum Teufel dieser Mensch unter der Maske sein könnte.

„Wer bist du? Was willst du?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich bin eins deiner Opfer, Arschwichser. Du hast dich mit dem falschen Mädchen angelegt. Hattest du ernsthaft geglaubt, es würde dich nicht früher oder später einholen und sich rächen?"

Ziemlich sicher glaubt er mir nicht. Er würde meine Stimme erkennen, wenn ich tatsächlich eins seiner Opfer wäre, doch er befindet sich nicht wirklich in der Position, mir zu widersprechen. Im Angesicht des Todes im Falle einer unvorhergesehenen Bewegung und all das.

„Lass uns jetzt nichts Unüberlegtes tun, ja?", sagt er und wagt es, mir dabei dieses falsche Lächeln zu zeigen, von dem er denkt, es wäre ja ach so bezaubernd und schelmisch. „Vielleicht könnten wir ja—"

„Spar dir das dümmliche Grinsen und halte verfickt nochmal die scheiß Fresse."

Er gehorcht erneut, doch ich kann spüren, wie er zorniger wird mit jeder weiteren verstreichenden Minute. Es muss die ultimative Erniedrigung für ihn sein: Ein derart schmächtiges junges Ding bedroht ihn mit seiner eigenen Waffe und erteilt ihm dabei auch noch Befehle.

„Du kannst ganz schön schwer aufzuspüren sein, für solch einen berühmten Mann. Es hat mich eine halbe Ewigkeit gekostet, nur um herauszukriegen, wo genau du dich hierfür rumtreibst. Jetzt wird mir auch klar, warum dir der Prescott-Bunker so viel lieber war…"

„Wovon zur Höll—"

„Ich sagte, _halt's Maul_ , ich ziehe hier gerade 'nen Monolog ab, hörst du das nicht? Also wie gesagt, ich habe mich nun eine Weile lang gefragt, was ich wohl am besten mit dir anstelle, und ich glaube, ich habe die richtige Lösung gefunden. Du wirst dir eine deiner Spritzen nehmen, sie bis zum Anschlag füllen, und sie dir dann selbst in den Hals jagen. Und nur weil ich mich heute großzügig fühle, lasse ich sogar dich entscheiden, ob es eine tödliche Dosis sein soll oder nicht."

Er betrachtet mich kritisch, als sei ich eine irgendwie geistig verwirrte Frau, die eben einfach so in seinen verfluchten Keller spaziert wäre und ihn bei der Arbeit unterbrochen hätte. Nach nur einem kurzen Blick in Richtung seines Drogentabletts, tut er einen gewagt vorsichtigen Schritt auf mich zu, geht dasselbe Risiko ein, das einst Frank schon in mir herausforderte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du schie—"

Ich betätige den Abzug ohne ein Zögern.

Die Kugel schrammt an seinem Ohr entlang und zerstört dabei gleich noch den Bügel seiner hässlichen Hipster-Hornbrille. Er jault auf vor Schmerzen und kauert sich an Ort und Stelle zu Boden, beide Hände gegen die blutige Wunde gepresst.

„Wie war das noch gleich?"

„Du irre Schlampe!"

Ich bin nicht gerade die beste aller Schützen. Es hatte mich eine ganze Reihe an Versuchen gebraucht, bis ich auch wirklich exakt die Stelle getroffen habe, die ich treffen wollte. Kann nicht behaupten, dass mir die Schießübung etwas ausgemacht hätte.

Ich wiederhole mich mit Nachdruck. „Nimm dir eine der Spritzen und mach sie bis zum Rand Voll. Ich werde weit tiefer zielen beim nächsten Mal. Glaubst du, ich kann auch genau ins Schwarze treffen?"

Eine Seite seines Gesichts blutig, sein Atem entweicht ihm durch zusammengebissene Zähne, doch Mark Jefferson wirft mir von unten noch immer diesen nichtssagenden Todesblick zu, ehe er schließlich widerwillig tut wie ihm geheißen. Mit zitternden Fingern zieht er am Kolben der Spritze, bis das Röhrchen vollständig gefüllt ist mit trüb durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit.

„Jetzt jag dir das widerliche Zeug in den Hals und finde ganz genau für dich heraus, wie es sich anfühlt."

„Du… du kannst unmöglich erwarten, dass ich mir selber eine—"

„Doch. Genau das tue ich, und du wirst es auch. Du hast nur noch nicht verstanden. Dein Leben ist vorüber, du kleiner Scheißer. Du wirst eine seeehr lange Weile im Knast vegetieren und ich hoffe für dich, dass sie dich möglichst nicht so schnell laufen lassen, denn wenn ich der Ansicht sein sollte, dass du noch nicht ausreichend bezahlt hast für deine Taten, dann werde _ich_ dich finden, und ich werde beenden was—"

Schnell wie die gerissene Schlange, die er ist, wirft er sich unvermittelt zur Seite auf den Boden krabbelt hinüber zu Carol-Ann. Ein Arm um ihr Genick geschlungen, die andere Hand drückt ihr die Spitze der Nadel gegen die Haut.

„Lass die Waffe fallen! Lass _sofort_ die Waffe fallen! Ich bringe sie um!"

Ich kann mich nicht mal mehr beherrschen. Ich lache laut los.

Oh, es treibt ihn sowas von in den Wahnsinn. Ich kann es spüren.

„Was zum Teufel gibt es da zu lachen? Die Dosis ist stark genug, um die Schlampe umzubringen, lass endlich die Waffe fallen!"

„Ohneiiin! Du bist einfach _zu schnell_ für mich, Mark! Wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein und mich mit dem großen Mark Jefferson anlegen? Nun gibt es wahrlich keine Möglichkeit mehr, dich aufzuhalten!"

Ich gewähre ihm nicht einmal die Gelegenheit zu antworten. Ich könnte durchaus darauf verzichten, ihn auch noch zu verdummbeuteln, und diesen letzten Teil ungeschehen machen, doch ich würde ihm viel lieber noch etwas mehr den Kopf verdrehen. Während des Zeitstillstands bewege ich mich hinüber zum Rollwagen, Schlucke den Ekel hinunter, als ich eine weitere Spritze befülle—

 _Ich spüre ein Kribbeln auf meinem Nacken. Sein Atem neben meinem Ohr jagt mir einen Schauder durch die Eingeweide_

—und mich zu ihm hinüber begebe. Nur unter einigem Aufwand versinkt die Nadel in seinem Fleisch. Den Spritzkolben in der Komplettzeitlupe hinunterzudrücken fühlt sich an, als wäre das Blut in seinen Venen aus Granit.

Nur für den Fall, dass es nicht schnell genug wirkt, stemme ich noch seine Hand auf und entziehe ihm die erste Spritze. Jeder einzelne Finger gleicht dem verrosteten Scharnier eines uralten Gullydeckels, so schwer sind sie zu bewegen.

Ich lasse ihm absichtlich viel Freiraum, ziele mit der Waffe erneut auf ihn aus einem Winkel, den er nicht sehen kann, und lasse die Szene sich ausspielen.

Zuallererst ein Keuchen. Ich bin plötzlich fort, nicht mehr da. Verschwunden.

„Was zur Hölle… was ist… was…"

Es spürt es. Er erkennt genau, welche Substanz da durch seine Venen kocht. Er sieht in seine Hand und findet sie auf einmal leer.

„Nein…wie hast… was is' hier los?"

„Armer Mark Jefferson," träume ich wehmutsvoll vor mich hin und sein ganzer Körper erstarrt jäh, ob dieser höhnenden Stimme hinter seinem Rücken. „Er war doch tatsächlich so blöde und hat sich aus Versehen sein eigenes Gift injiziert."

„Wer… wer sum Teuvel…", kann er gerade noch so lallen, als er sich mühsam zu mir herumrollt. Er wirkt noch entkräfteter mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde—

 _Ich bin jedes Mal wieder ganz aufs Neue verblüfft, wie schnell doch die Droge mir die Sinne vernebelt_

—und sein Arm erschlafft langsam unter Carol-Anns Genick. Ich gehe auf ihn zu, erhebe mich über ihn.

„Ich hoffe wirklich für dich, dass sie dich für eine sehr lange Weile wegsperren, Mark. Ich kann dir versprechen, du willst nicht, dass ich eines Tages noch einmal vor deiner Haustüre auftauche…"

Ich beobachte, wie der Horror in seinen Augen anschwillt, dann jäh wieder erlischt einher mit allem anderen. Lichter aus, Arschwichser. Er wird erst wieder in Polizeigewahrsam zu sich kommen…

Die Überreste seines zerfetzten Ohrs bluten noch immer ziemlich arg. Die arme Carol-Ann ist schon ganz vollgesudelt damit. Kann man von einem Streifschuss durchs Ohr ausbluten?

Öhm, wohl eher nicht.

Ich begebe mich hinüber zum Schreibtisch, hebe den Hörer des Festnetztelefons an mein Ohr, wähle den Notruf und greife so tief in die traumatische Drama-Kiste wie ich nur kann.

„Hier S.F.P.D., Sie haben einen Notfall zu melden?"

„Bitte helfen Sie mir, dieser Mann hat mich entführt! Ich bin in seinem Keller eingesperrt!"

„Sie wurden entführt?"

„Ja! Sein Name ist Mark Jefferson, ich… konnte ihn loswerden, er wollte mich vergewaltigen! Ich—ich glaube, er könnte tot sein, oh Gott, er ist bestimmt schon tot…"

„Bitte versuchen Sie sich zu beruhigen, Hilfe ist bereits unterwegs. Sie sagten dieser Mann, der Sie attackierte, sei tot?"

„Ich—ich habe mit seiner Waffe auf ihn geschossen, es gab einen Kampf und… bitte, bitte beeilen Sie sich, hier ist noch ein Mädchen, sie könnte auch tot sein oder—oder bewusstlos, bitte kommen Sie schnell…"

„Sind Sie in Sicherheit? Werden Sie im Augenblick noch von irgendjemandem bedroht?"

„Ich kann hier nicht bleiben, ich muss hier raus! Bitte beeilen Sie sich!"

Ich lege auf mit so viel dramatischem Timing, wie ich nur aufzubringen in der Lage bin. Ich mag es etwas übertrieben haben mit der Show, doch es sollte zumindest ausreichen, um die Polizei möglichst schnell mit Blaulicht und Sirenen hierherzubekommen.

Fehlt nur noch ein letzter Schritt. Es könnte durchaus das mit Abstand aufreibendste und schwierigste sein, wozu ich mich jemals gezwungen gesehen habe. In jedem Fall ist es das abstoßendste.

Ich gehe zurück zu Jeffersons bewusstlos kläglicher Form, drehe ihn auf den Rücken und… verziehe das Gesicht so sehr, dass es schon bald einen Krampf geben dürfte, als ich seinen Gürtel aufschnalle, den Knopf öffne und Hosenladen herunterziehe. Ich muss aufpassen, mir nicht selbst eine Krone herauszubrechen, so sehr beiße ich die Zähne zusammen, doch die öffentliche Demütigung sowie die offensichtlichen Anklagen wegen sexueller Gewalt sind diesen Würgereflex und das Erschaudern definitiv wert.

Und das ist auch der Moment, in dem ich merke, dass Carol-Anns Augen sich allmählich auf mich fokussieren.

Ich sehe sie mir noch etwas genauer an. Jup, ich glaube, sie wacht so langsam wirklich auf. Sie könnte sich hieran erinnern.

„Kannst du mich verstehen?"

Ihre Züge voll animalischer Furcht und unendlicher Verwirrtheit, sie nickt sehr, sehr langsam.

„Kannst du sprechen?"

Sie versucht es. Gerade mal der schwächlichste Atemzug entweicht ihrer Kehle, ihre Lippen rühren sich kaum merklich.

„Ist schon gut, keine Sorge. Das geht schon vorbei, aller wird wieder gut werden. Die Droge sollte mit der Zeit nachlassen, dann wird es dir wieder bessergehen."

Weiteres mühseliges Nicken. Tränen, Unmengen von Tränen.

„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich ihn dir das habe antun lassen," erkläre ich ihr, „doch ich musste ihn auf frischer Tat erwischen. Du warst nicht die erste, die dieses Schicksal erleiden musste, und du wärst auch nicht die letzte gewesen."

Sie versucht sich umzublicken in Richtung des krankhaften Scheusals, dem sie ohne Zweifel vollständig vertraut hatte noch kaum zwei Stunden zuvor.

„Er kann dir nicht länger wehtun. Er wird niemals wieder irgendjemandem wehtun. Hast du verstanden? Ich werde noch bleiben, bis die Polizei hier eintrifft. Du bist in Sicherheit."

Sie nickt erneut, ihre Stirn in traurige Falten gelegt vor Erleichterung. Dann streckt sie mir kraftlos schwankend ihre gefesselten Hände entgegen.

„bi-te," bringt sie gerade so kaum hörbar hervor. Ich schüttle den Kopf.

„Ich kann dich nicht befreien, ich will nicht riskieren, dass sie dich am Ende für irgendetwas hierfür verantwortlich machen. Du warst hier nichts als ein unschuldiges Opfer, vergiss das nicht. Sag ihnen, das andere Mädchen habe ihn überwältigt und sei dann abgehauen, hörst du? Es ist die Wahrheit. Ich werde mich hier noch ein wenig umsehen, halte einfach noch ein Weilchen länger durch, ja?"

„warte… bleib…"

„Tut mir leid."

Ich arbeite mich noch einmal durch den Raum. Lasse die eine der beiden Spritzen mit seinen Abdrücken auf dem Boden zurück, die andere behalte ich bei mir. Schmiere noch die Waffe extra gründlich an seinen Händen ab und platziere sie dann auf dem Teppich in der Nähe, so als ob in einem Handgemenge fallengelassen. Überprüfe Schränke und Schubladen ein letztes Mal; jup, tonnenweise Beweismaterial überall verteilt. Ziemlich sicher ist auch der Laptop komplett voll davon. Ich bin zuvor schon einmal sichergegangen, dass es auch ja keine Überwachungskameras gibt, aber ich unterziehe dennoch jede Ecke und jeden Winkel noch einmal einer sorgfältigen Kontrolle, man kann ja nie wissen. Keine allzu großen Sorgen, auch nur ein einzelnes Härchen zurückzulassen in diesem zukünftigen Ort des Verbrechens: Ich habe mich von Kopf bis Fuß abgedeckt, von nagelneuen Schuhen bis hin zu Omas nie zuvor getragener, selbstgemachter Strickmütze.

Erste Sirenen erschallen in der Distanz. San Franciscos Helden des Alltags.

„Klingt so, als wären sie jeden Augenblick hier. Halte durch Carol. War nett, dich kennenzulernen."

„Warte…" sie beginnt, sich allmählich zu bewegen, und versucht, sich wegzurobben von diesem widerlichen Ekel hinter ihr, schafft es jedoch nicht. „Wer bist du…"

Ich schnaube ein kurzes Kichern aus, lehne mich auf den billigen Klappstuhl in der Nähe. Eindeutig ein Rückschritt im Vergleich zum Ledersofa im Bunker.

„Gute Frage. Ich bin mir da selbst nicht mehr so sicher dieser Tage. Aber keine Sorge, ich komme schon wieder dahinter."

Die Sirenen klingen schon ziemlich laut inzwischen. Gleich-nebenan-vor-der-Türe laut. Jefferson ist noch immer völlig weggetreten. Ich seufze und mache mich auf den Weg in Richtung der Stufen, die zur Kellertüre hinausführen.

„Mach's gut Carol."

„Bitte. Geh nicht…"

„Ich muss aber. Ich hab' doch morgen früh wieder Schule."

Ich entriegle die Falltüre von innen und sie springt sofort auf, getrieben von den schweren Sprungfedern in den Scharnieren. Ich gehe noch sicher, sie geschlossen zurückzulassen und auch halbwegs versteckt, wenn auch noch immer leicht zu finden.

Ich bahne mir meinen Weg durch die uniformierten Männer und Frauen, die draußen regungslos wie Wachsfiguren auf das Gebäude zustürmen, biege in das nahegelegene Gässlein ab, wo ich geparkt habe, und schwinge mich auf Lauren Frosts affentittengeile brandneue Yamaha, ehe ich endlich losdüse aus den nächtlichen Vororten San Franciscos.

Mach dich lieber auf eine weite Reise gefasst, Max. Es sind gut zwölf weitere Stunden von hier bis nach Seattle. Ich habe dieses Leben auf der Straße so langsam gehörig satt. Es ist ein ermüdendes Doppelleben, welches zu viel an kraftraubenden Nebenmaßnahmen erfordert, wenn ich mich nicht noch weiter verstricken will in diesem ewigen Lügengespinst, zu dem mein Leben inzwischen verkommen ist.

Das war es aber sowas von wert. Diese ganze Nacht. Diese ganze Aktion, die ich eben abgezogen habe…

Sie fühlte sich gut an.

Sie fühlte sich _richtig_ gut an.

Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.

* * *

 **Chloe**

Warum zur Hölle hab ich mir das angetan

14.03. 17:11

 **MAX**

Dir was angetan?

14.03. 17:13

 **Chloe**

Ich war voll in Ordnung damit nen feuchten Furz auf schule zu geben

14.03. 17:14

Hätte einfach im im bett bleiben sollen

14.03. 17:14

Auf ewig um mein leben flennen

14.03. 17:14

Diese ganzen Scheiß hausaufgaben und wiederholungen bringen mich noch um  
Und das is alles bloß deine Schuld

14.03. 17:14

 **MAX**

Dieser schmerz den du da gerade in deinem kopf spürst?

14.03. 17:15

Sind alle drei deiner hirnzellen die gleichzeitig aufwachen

14.03. 17:15

Keine sorge, das geht auch wieder vorbei

14.03. 17:15

 **Chloe**

Omg fick dich

14.03. 17:16

 **MAX**

Ist das ein Angebot? (^_^)

14.03. 17:16

 **Chloe**

!

14.03. 17:16

 **MAX**

So einfach bin ich nicht zu kriegen  
Mach dir nicht allzu große Hoffnungen :o

14.03. 17:16

 **Chloe**

Bist ja eh noch ein ganzes Jahr hinterher

14.03. 17:16

Musst immer noch diesen ganzen kack kinderkram lernen

14.03. 17:16

Haben sie bei dir überhaupt schon die bienen und die blümchen durchgenommen

14.03. 17:16

?

14.03. 17:17

 **MAX**

2+ in sexualkunde nur zur deiner info

14.03. 17:17

Meine noten sind irgendwie viel besser dieses jahr  
Geb mir nicht mal richtig Mühe

14.03. 17:17

Mein mathelehrer meinte schon ich würde schummeln

14.03. 17:17

 **Chloe**

Und?  
Tust du?  
Deine profi strategien könnten hier bestimmt Wunder bewirken

14.03. 17:18

 **MAX**

Klar! schummeln was das zeug hält

14.03. 17:18

Du kennst mich, habs faustdick hinter den ohren  
Könnte locker überall 1en abräumen, wäre aber zu auffällig

14.03. 17:18

Weißt du was

14.03. 17:18

Ich fordere dich heraus, bessere noten zu schreiben als ich dieses jahr

14.03. 17:19

 **Chloe**

Wow  
glückwunsch  
Krassester an den haaren herbeigezogener motivationsversuch  
Aller Zeiten

14.03. 17:19

 **MAX**

Habe niemals behauptet subtil zu sein

14.03. 17:19

Traust dich bestimmt nur nicht

14.03. 17:19

Verständlicherweise

14.03. 17:19

Hättest es wahrscheinlich eh nicht geschafft

14.03. 17:19

 **Chloe**

Ich bitte dich  
Warst schon immer ne glatte 3er schülerin so lang ich dich kenne

14.03. 17:20

Könnte mit dir den boden aufwischen wenn ich wollte  
Ist mir aber den aufwand nicht wert

14.03. 17:20

 **MAX**

(hier fortwährendes Hühnergegacker einfügen)

14.03. 17:20

 **Chloe**

Pff

14.03. 17:20

Was wäre für mich drin falls ich gewinne

14.03. 17:22

 **MAX**

...das Recht es mir auf zukünftige jahre hinaus unter die nase zu reiben?

14.03. 17:22

 **Chloe**

...

14.03. 17:22

Die Wette gilt, Luder

14.03. 17:23

* * *

Ein paar nützliche Tipps in Sachen Fernreisen, nur für den Fall, dass dir das Leben auf der Straße mal wieder zum Halse heraushängt.

Erstens, finde im Online-Reisebüro deiner Wahl den komfortabelsten Langstreckenflug, dann begib zum Flughafen.

Zweitens, begib dich zum entsprechenden Flugsteig, steige erst in allerletzter Minute ins Flugzeug und finde den unweigerlich frei gebliebenen Sitzplatz. In neunundneunzig Prozent aller Flüge bleibt sogar mindestens ein Erste Klasse Platz frei, weil wegen „Economy-Class". Die Zeit anzuhalten erweist sich als empfehlenswerte Maßnahme für diesen Schritt, um lästigen Einmischungen von Seiten des Bordpersonals aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Drittens, drehe die Zeit zurück und mache es dir gemütlich in deinem einhundert Prozent freien Sitzplatz, so als wäre er von Anfang an deiner gewesen—was mich an den praktischen Zusatztrick erinnert, dabei möglichst schick auszusehen. Ein modischer Hosenanzug mit maßgeschneiderter Designerjacke und verspiegelter Sonnenbrille nur als ein Beispiel. _Niemand_ wagt es, eine gutgekleidete junge Dame infrage zu stellen—ist fast schon gruselig.

Viertens, genieße den Flug.

Extra-Warnung: Keine Zeitspielereien, sobald das Flugzeug abgehoben sein sollte, es sei denn dir ist der Sinn nach Fallschirmspringen.

Ein Glück hatte ich mich zuvor noch erkundigt, was bei diesen Geschwindigkeiten und in Flugreisehöhe passiert, ehe ich es eines Tages einfach mal aus Jux und Tollerei ausprobieren sollte.

Nach allem, was bis hierher so passiert ist, wäre das wohl einer der bekloppteren Wege, am Ende doch noch das Zeitliche zu segnen.

* * *

MAX

Hey

01.05. 21:12

Du gehst schon wieder nicht ran  
Schätze du hast wieder zu tun?

01.05. 21:12

...

01.05. 21:15

Chloe

01.05. 21:15

Die Dinge haben sich verändert zwischen uns, hab ich recht

01.05. 21:17

Ich bilde es mir nicht nur ein

01.05. 21:17

Ich kann nicht so tun, als ob ich es nicht bemerkte

01.05. 21:17

 **Chloe**

Stimmt.

01.05. 21:19

Hast recht

01.05. 21:19

Ich hab versucht drauf klarzukommen  
Aber  
Ich kann nicht

01.05. 21:19

Tut mir Leid.

01.05. 21:20

 **MAX**

Kann ich dich anrufen?

01.05. 21:20

 **Chloe**

Nein  
Bitte

01.05. 21:22

Ich kann das nicht tun wenn ich deine Stimme höre

01.05. 21:22

 **MAX**

...was tun?

01.05. 21:22

 **Chloe**

Es ist einfach zu bekloppt, Max

01.05. 21:24

Ich bin dir dankbar, bin ich wirklich

01.05. 21:24

Aber ich pack das einfach nicht

01.05. 21:24

Ich weiß nicht mehr was noch echt ist  
Was real

01.05. 21:24

Selbst jetzt gerade  
Ich denke mir dauernd bloß  
Wie oft habe ich das alles schon zu dir gesagt ohne es zu wissen?

01.05. 21:25

 **MAX**

Mit dir mache ich das nicht, ich mache das niemals mit dir

01.05. 21:25

 **Chloe**

Trotzdem  
Kann nix dafür

01.05. 21:25

Tut mir Leid, Max.

01.05. 21:25

 **MAX**

Wir können darüber hinwegkommen, ich weiß dass wir es können

01.05. 21:26

 **Chloe**

Warum? weil du schon gesehen hast wies passiert?  
Ich habe gar keine andere Wahl stimmts?  
Gott Max Scheiße ich pack das einfach nicht

01.05. 21:26

 **MAX**

Chloe, bitte...

01.05. 21:26

 **Chloe**

Tut mir so Leid  
Bitte hör auf ich weiß es tut weh ich kann einfach nur nicht  
In Ordnung? ich kann nicht  
Bitte hör einfach auf

01.05. 21:27

 **MAX**

Wäre es dir lieber niemals zu wissen was ich wirklich bin?

01.05. 21:29

 **Chloe**

Nein, neineinein

01.05. 21:29

Du kannst nicht für ewig so sehr darunter vor dich hinleiden

01.05. 21:29

Das ist nicht normal  
Völlig verkorkst sogar  
Und du kannst dir das nicht auf ewig selbst antun

01.05. 21:29

Du bist ein anderer mensch geworden  
Was vollkommen anderes  
irgendwie

01.05. 21:30

Meine alte Freundin ist nicht mehr dieselbe  
Sie ist fort

01.05. 21:30

Das ist was ich eingesehen habe  
Du solltest es genauso einsehen

01.05. 21:30

 **MAX**

Ich kann das nicht akzeptieren.  
Ich werde nicht.

01.05. 21:30

Du hast Unrecht, ich bin noch immer hier

01.05. 21:31

Und ich wäre lieber tot als ohne dich

01.05. 21:31

Ich werde eher ein Leben aus Lügen leben solange ich kann

01.05. 21:31

 **Chloe**

Scheiße Max genau diesen kranken Scheiß packe ich doch grade nicht!

01.05. 21:31

Los doch, tu was du willst

01.05. 21:31

Ist genau wovon ich die ganze Zeit schon rede

01.05. 21:31

Ich bin nur ein kind

01.05. 21:32

Du eine verfluchte Gottheit

01.05. 21:32

 **MAX**

Hast schon auch irgendwie Recht weißt du?  
Es ist wirklich nicht deine Entscheidung

01.05. 21:34

Aber genauso wenig ist es die meine

01.05. 21:34

Ich kann nicht loslassen

01.05. 21:34

Ich riech dich vorher, Chloe.

01.05. 21:35

 **Chloe**

Du bist doch sowas von wahnsinnig

01.05. 21:35

 **MAX**

Ich weiß.

01.05. 21:35

* * *

Ich war nicht sicher, wie ich wohl reagieren würde, sobald ich ihr erneut Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehe. Im Gegensatz zu all den anderen fühlte ich ihr gegenüber niemals wirklichen Rachedurst. Sie war nichts als ein irregeführter Köter, abgerichtet und konditioniert darauf, unaussprechliche Dinge zu tun im Namen ihrer geliebten Herren. Ich schätze, ich konnte es ihr schlichtweg niemals so recht übelnehmen. Ist das seltsam?

Im absolut heruntergekommensten Kaff weit und breit, mit dem wundervollen Namen Carlin, Nevada, liegt sie auf der Seite eingerollt in Fötus-Stellung in ihrem Bett und heult sich ihre junge Seele aus dem Leib. Ihre schmächtige Form erbebt mit jedem weiteren dieser endlosen Folge aus schmerzhaften Schluchzern und leisen Klagelauten. Ihre Haut ist gezeichnet von blauen Flecken und roten Striemen, die sich die gesamte Länge ihrer Arme hinabziehen, und auch entlang ihres Rückens. Die schmutzigen Bettlaken sind blutbefleckt.

Was immer es ist, das ich an dieser Stelle für dieses Mädchen empfinde, es kann keineswegs Hass sein. Ich sah die Schläge, ich habe zugesehen. Ich glaubte, es könnte mir womöglich zum selben Empfinden rechtschaffener Vergeltung verhelfen, mit welchem mich auch die anderen hinterließen, doch es bereitete mir nicht einmal die geringste Befriedigung, in keinem einzigen Sinne des Wortes. Nichts als Mitleid. Nichts als ein gebrochenes Herz.

Vom Fuße des Bettes aus beobachte ich, wie sie den Kopf einzieht, lausche, wie sie versucht die Schluchzer drin zu behalten, um ja nicht zu viel Lärm zu machen, um ihren Vater bloß nicht zu stören und noch weiter zu verärgern. Sie hatte nicht einmal etwas verbrochen, sie hatte ihm nur von den Dingen erzählen wollen, die sie ständig zu sehen scheint. Dinge, die nicht wirklich da sind. Dinge, die scheinbar ohne jegliche Kontrolle oder Vorwarnung ihrem Verstand entspringen und sich im nächsten Augenblick auch schon wieder in Luft auflösen. Sie weiß genau, wie er dann immer wird. Sie hatte es dennoch versucht, denn sie hat nicht eine Menschenseele auf dieser Welt, an die sie sich sonst noch wenden könnte.

Sie ist kein „Problem-Kind", das sich grundlos aufführt, sie ist ganz genauso nur ein Kind wie du und ich, im selben Alter, mit dem absolut gottbeschissensten Glück auf dieser Erde. Ihr Vater ist nichts als ein wütender Säufer mit einer toten Frau und niemandem sonst, dem er die Schuld für alles zuschieben kann. Eine dieser Geschichten.

„Samantha."

Sie schreckt auf, sieht mich dort stehen und fährt sofort zurück gegen das Kopfende ihres Bettes, bedeckt sich noch überstürzt mit den blutigen Bettlaken. „Was—"

„Hab keine Angst. Ich komme als Freundin."

Sie zittert ganz einfach an Ort und Stelle, unsicher, wahrscheinlich erwägt sie gerade, am besten einfach laut loszuschreien.

Warum hatte die Motte sie auserkoren? War es Schicksal? Hatte es etwas mit ihrer Affinität zu tun? Einfach nur blinder Zufall? Aus misshandelter Teufelin mache Mirage, Meisterin der Illusion, doch warum jetzt, warum sie?

Es gibt noch immer so vieles, das ich nicht zu durchschauen vermag.

„We…wer bist du? Was suchst du in meinem Zimmer? Ist das… ist das hier überhaupt echt?"

Weil sie ihnen ihre Freiheit aus diesem Dasein und gut möglich sogar ihr nacktes Leben zu verdanken hatte, hielt Samantha den Prescotts die Treue selbst bis ans bittere Ende.

Sie formten sie zu einem Ungeheuer. Wer oder was kann sie nun werden, nun da ihr Schicksal nicht länger von ihnen abhängt, verflochten ins giftige Netz ihrer teuflischen Ränke?

Ich streife meine Maske ab.

„Ich bin Bluewing." Ich tue einen Schritt auf sie zu und reiche ihr meine Hand. „Und ich bin hier, um dich zu befreien."

* * *

MAX

Ich sag ja bloß

22.11. 21:42

Es ist jetzt zwei jahre her

22.11. 21:42

Und wenn ich da bin, vielleicht ist es ja besser  
Dann

22.11. 21:43

 **Chloe**

Ist immer noch genauso beschissen

22.11. 21:43

Ich will nicht

22.11. 21:44

Ich werde bloß wieder der miesepeter sein und alles und jeden hassen

22.11. 21:44

Und ich wills nicht an dir auslassen

22.11. 21:45

 **MAX**

Wir schaffen das schon, Chloe.

22.11. 21:45

 **Chloe**

Nein  
Du kapierst nicht

22.11. 21:45

Zu viele beschissene Erinnerungen

22.11. 21:46

Ich kanns nicht so einfach wieder vergessen machen

22.11. 21:46

 **MAX**

Klar kannst du. Du kannst alles schaffen.

22.11. 21:47

Du bist Chloe Verfickt-Nochmal-Price  
Du bist der stärkste Mensch den ich kenne

22.11. 21:47

 **Chloe**

Lässt dus dann endlich mal gut sein?

22.11. 21:47

Bedeutet mir zwar echt viel und all das  
Mut zureden und der ganze Scheiß

22.11. 21:48

Aber mal ehrlich

22.11. 21:48

 **MAX**

Ich will weihnachten ganz einfach mit meiner allerbesten Freundin verbringen

22.11. 21:49

Mir doch scheißegal wie mies gelaunt du sein solltest

22.11. 21:49

Du noch da?

22.11. 21:51

 **Chloe**

Ich sagte nein hör auf mich in Ordnung bringen zu wollen

22.11. 21:51

Ich hasse dein verficktes weihnachten ok?

22.11. 21:51

Ich werde bloß voll das Arschloch zu dir sein

22.11. 21:52

Und dann werde ich mich wieder selbst hassen deswegen

22.11. 21:52

So wie jez grade auch

22.11. 21:52

Also hör endlich auf mit dem Scheiß

22.11. 21:52

Ich muss eigentlich sowieso lernen

22.11. 21:52

Bleib du einfach zuhause und genieß die Zeit mit deiner Familie solange du noch eine hast oderwasauchimmerleckmich

22.11. 21:53

 **MAX**

...

22.11. 21:54

Ok Chloe. Habs kapiert.  
Tschuldige fürs drängeln.

22.11. 21:55

 **Chloe**

Na endlich

22.11. 21:55

 **Chloe**

Nur dass dus weißt, ich hab dich immer noch lieb

22.11. 22:09

 **MAX**

Will ich auch schwer hoffen für dich

22.11. 22:10

Hab sonst nämlich niemanden zum abschlussball

22.11. 22:11

* * *

Augen leuchtend vor Begeisterung, meine allerbeste Freundin auf der ganzen Welt lässt ihr geballtes Unheil auf das quietschbunte Geschenkpapier herniederfahren in gewohnt üblicher Chloe-Scheißegal-Manier. Sie hebt den Schuhkarton-ähnlichen Deckel von der flachen, länglichen Schachtel und wühlt sich gierig durch das Füllmaterial im Innern, als wäre es ein Schatz aus Golddublonen anstelle der Schaumstoffchips aus Styropor.

Ihr überraschtes Jauchzen nach Luft, gefolgt von entzücktem Gekreische, sind wahre Musik in meinen Ohren.

„Heilige Scheiße, das is' ja sowas von _abgefahren!_ "

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie lange ich schon darauf gewartet habe, dir das endlich zu geben…"

„Max, das sieht ja sowas von cool aus! Das is' echt hochwertiger Scheiß, bist du denn wahnsinnig? Das muss doch unfassbar teuer gewesen sein! Wie zum Teufel hast du das bezahlt?"

Sie dreht und wendet das Skateboard in Händen, begutachtet es aus jedem Winkel und allen Entfernungen, bewundert das sagenhaft coole Motiv auf der Unterseite. Es sind Schädel und Ranken und Bänder und blaue Schmetterlinge im Flug in allen Formen und Größen und Farben. Es ist sogar noch naturgetreuer zu ihrem ehemaligen Tattoo denn das Original, für alle Zeiten zurückgelassen, zwischen den Realitäten, verschlungen von einem monströs luxuriösen Wohnwagen unter einem überdimensionierten Bett; wochenlang hatte ich ohne Rast und Ruh örtliche Skate-Shops und das gesamte Internet durchforstet, ohne Früchte, bis ich mich schlussendlich entschieden habe, eines ganz speziell nach Maß fertigen zu lassen. Dieser hiesige, kleine Skaterladen drüben in der Nähe von Denny Park hatte es für mich per Auftrag angefertigt mit nichts als Grundlage außer meinen krakeligen Skizzen frei aus dem Kopf.

„Ist schon gut," antworte ich. „Ich hab's geklaut."

„Pff, sicher doch! Du niemals."

„Mach dir einfach keine Sorgen, es ist absolut jeden Cent wert. Du verdienst nichts Geringeres."

Sie wirkt aufrichtig gerührt in ihrem Lächeln. Wir verschmelzen in einer festen Umarmung, das Skateboard noch immer in ihren Händen und gegen meinen Rücken gedrückt. Genaugenommen war ihr Geburtstag bereits letzte Woche, doch zumal sie sowieso schon in unseren glücklicherweise aufeinander fallenden Frühlingsferien zu Besuch kommen sollte, hatte es schlicht keinen Sinn gemacht, es zuvor noch extra per Post nach Arcadia Bay zu schicken.

„Kacke," stellt sie fest, „das könnte es jetzt ganz schön schwermachen, ein Geschenk für deinen Geburtstag zu finden…"

„Machst du Witze? Ich revanchiere mich hier doch nur für dein _letztes_ Geschenk. Williams Kamera ist echt das Beste, was mir jemals jemand geschenkt hat, ich muss mir noch immer jedes Mal eine Träne verdrücken, wenn ich daran denke. Ich liebe sie einfach so sehr…"

Auch nur das bloße Erwähnen des Namens ihres Vaters hätte sie vor einiger Zeit noch sofort missmutig gestimmt, gar nicht allzu lange her. Doch heute bleibt ihr Strahlen ungebrochen, nicht eine dunkle Wolke ist am Horizont zu erkennen. „Gibt's denn neue Bilder, die du mir noch zeigen musst? Nachdem wir dieses Biest von einer Schönheit hier noch auf eine kleine Testfahrt ausgeführt haben, versteht sich natürlich. Wie sieht's aus mit ordentlichen Skateparks hier in Hipster-Hauptstadt, USA?"

„Ich glaube, das ist schon Portland, wovon du da redest. Seattle hat's mehr so mit den Kiffern und den Obdachlosen."

„Solch ein exotisches Städteleben, kann's kaum erwarten, das endlich aus nächster Nähe zu erleben."

Es war ihr siebzehnter Geburtstag vor acht Tagen und dies ist das erste Mal, dass sie mein Zuhause in Seattle zu Gesicht bekommt. Sie ist erst vor ein paar Minuten angekommen, David und Joyce quatschen noch immer mit meinen Eltern unten in der Küche. Erwachsenengespräche, gäähn! Chloe hatte mich am Arm zur Türe hinausgezogen genau an der Stelle, wo es gerade spannend wurde, als Joyce damit begonnen hatte zu erzählen, wie _wahnsinnig aufgeregt_ ihre Tochter schon den ganzen Monat über diesen Besuch war. Es hat dieses wohlig warme Gefühl in meiner Bauchgegend ausgelöst, das selbst noch bis zum jetzigen Augenblick nicht so recht verfliegen wollte.

Es wurde aber auch wirklich allerhöchste Zeit, denn das letzte Mal, dass wir noch zusammen waren außerhalb unserer tagtäglichen Fernbeziehung—und ich meine ‚tagtäglich' im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, jeden einzelnen Tag, selbst wenn es mal nur für einen kurzen und beiläufigen Nachrichtenabtausch reichen sollte, der dann doch wieder wie von Zauberhand und ohne irgendwelche Zeitspielereien zu stundenlangem Hin und Her über absolut rein gar nichts führen musste—nein, das wirklich letzte Mal, dass wir zusammen waren, war für ein paar Tage letzten Sommer in einem diesmal tatsächlich hundert Prozent legitimen Arcadia Bay Wochenendbesuch mit meinen Eltern, nach wochenlang schier endlosen Bettelns und Nostalgieaufbauschens und Aufdienervengehens.

Den Rest des Jahres war sie leider zu beschäftigt. Denn Chloe hatte sich an irgendeinem Punkt dazu entschlossen, in ihrem Leben noch einmal so richtig durchzustarten und verlorene Zeit wiedergutzumachen. Sie hatte sich entschlossen, nicht mehr länger auf alles zu scheißen, was ihre Eltern ihr geschaffen haben. Zugegebenermaßen, insgeheim war es frustrierend für mich, sie so häufig nicht erreichen zu können, während ihrer Überstunden an Hausaufgaben und Nachholunterricht über die Sommerferien. Gleichzeitig könnte ich stolzer oder selbstzufriedener kaum sein, denn dieser Tage spricht sie mit mir über allerlei Wissenschaftszeugs und überrascht mich immer wieder mit diversen interessanten Wissenshappen über Gott und die Welt und das Universum, die sie hier und da in ihrer Freizeit aufgeschnappt hat, da sie sich eine gewisse Leidenschaft für so etwas entwickelt hat, und dann erzählt sie mir, dass sie schon ernsthaft überlegt, vielleicht aufs College nach Seattle zu gehen, und wäre das ich nicht der absolute Oberhammer?

Ich gestehe, ich könnte durchaus das ein oder andere damit zu tun gehabt haben. Jup, ich hatte definitiv bei so mancher plötzlichen Eingebung meine Finger mit im Spiel und ich bereue es kein Bisschen, das lasse ich mir auch nicht vorwerfen. Selbst wenn ich ihr niemals die Wahrheit erzählen dürfte, sie einfach nur so erleben zu dürfen ist für mich mehr als genug. Ich kann damit leben.

Chloe klopft mit den Fingerknöcheln gegen meine Schläfe. „Hallo? Jemand zuhause? Hast du heute noch vor, mich endlich wohin auszuführen, wo wir die Bude rocken können, oder sollen wir hier einfach nur rumstehen und uns gegenseitig in Gesicht grinsen, wie zwei Dummdeppen?"

„'Tschuldige, es ist nur… ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du endlich hier bist, ich hab' dich so sehr vermisst." Ich strubble ihr frech eine wilde Strähne in die Augen. „Ich liebe die neue Frisur, im Übrigen. Lässt sie dir wieder rauswachsen, oder?"

Sie versucht und scheitert damit, meine Finger zu fangen. „Bin einfach nur faul damit. Schlägt deinen ollen Pferdeschwanz aber um Längen." Sie tippt an mein Handgelenk. „Und selbst immer noch voll dem Pseudo-Grufti-Trend verfallen, wie ich sehe."

Sie spricht natürlich mal wieder von den beiden schwarzen Lederarmbändern, die ich ständig trage. Gut möglich aber auch vom generellen Mangel an Farben in meiner neuerlichen Garderobe. Dieses winzige Bisschen Punk-slash-Grufti-Mode auf mich zu nehmen schien mir schlicht die beste Möglichkeit einer permanenten Tarnung von Bluewings Mal.

Ich gebe ihr ein halbherziges Schulterzucken und ein herunterspielendes Grinsen. „Ich bin ein Kind meiner Zeit, irgendwie muss ich doch gegen die bestehende Ordnung rebellieren."

„Hey, nein, ich steh' echt voll drauf. Ich hab' selbst schon 'ne Weile drüber nachgedacht, irgendwas drastisches mit mir anzufangen, weißt du? Ich fühle mich irgendwie so langweilig manchmal."

„Heh, sowas wie… rote Haare und Piercings?"

„Mmmh, mir gefällt die Art, wie du denkst," sagt sie und beginnt, mich an der Hand aus meinem Zimmer zu schleifen. „Also los, ich kann's gar nicht erwarten, das Ding endlich Probe zu fahren. Eine ganze Woche zusammen, werden die ganze Stadt im Sturm erobern!"

„Nicht so schnell, oh große Eroberin. Ich brauche noch meine Tasche und Kamera. Du wirst für mich den ganzen Tag lang als Model herhalten, nur dass du's weißt…"

„Ha, dann wird's wohl echt höchste Eisenbahn für meine Runderneuerung."

Ich sammle ein paar wichtige Utensilien zusammen und folge ihr dann zur Treppe hinab. Sie nimmt jede Stufe einzeln im Hüpfschritt, verstrubbelte blonde Locken wehen mit jeder Bewegung. Ich werde mich weigern, ihr jemals die blauen Haare oder das wunderhübsche Tattoo aufzuschwatzen, so sehr ich sie und ihr damaliges Aussehen auch geliebt habe. In der bloßen Idee liegt etwas geschmackloses und verabscheuungswürdiges, als wollte ich versuchen, jene Chloe, die ich kannte, von Grund auf neu aufzubauen. Wir reden hier doch sowieso nur von oberflächlichem Flitterwerk, das habe ich nicht nötig. Mir wäre es tausendmal lieber, sie könnte sich authentisch entfalten und genau so ausleben wie sie es für richtig erachtet.

Der merkwürdigste aller Laute begrüßt uns aus der Küche, als wir unten im Erdgeschoß ankommen: David Madsens Lachen. Es ist lauthals und schallend, die Sorte, die einem noch im Bauch widerhallt und nur allzu leicht ansteckt. Es ist echt gruselig.

Vermutlich hat Dad mal wieder einen seiner weltberühmt und nicht weniger –gefürchteten Eisbrecher-Witze zum Besten gegeben, wie ich sie mir nun schon tausende Male zuvor anhören durfte.

Chloe begibt sich schnurstracks in Richtung Haustüre. „Los, lass uns verduften."

„Warte, ich will nur noch Tschüss zu deinen"— _Eltern_ —„Joyce und David sagen, bevor wir gehen. Und ich sollte meinen Eltern wohl besser auch noch sagen, wo wir hingehen."

Falls sie den beinahe-Ausrutscher bemerkt haben sollte, beachtet sie ihn nicht weiter. Sie schnauft eine schwere, wenn auch wortlose Beanstandung aus, folgt mir dann aber widerstrebend in Richtung Küche. „Weise mir den Weg, oh Tochter des Jahrtausends..."

„Ich halte sie nur möglichst zufrieden, damit sie ihre Nasen nicht unnötig in meine Angelegenheiten stecken."

„MafiosaMax. Ich hab's gewusst."

Joyce wirkt so hübsch und entspannt wie eh und je neben David, ihre sonst so sorgengerunzelte Stirn ersetzt durch friedlich lächelnde Krähenfüßchen an den Augen. In aller Seelenruhe hört sie meiner Mom beim Reden zu, während die Männer in ihr ganz eigenes Gespräch verwickelt sind, doch sie schaut auf in dem Augenblick, da wir die Küche betreten.

„Herr im Himmel, ist das ein neues Skateboard? Werde ich dich beim nächsten Mal, wenn wir uns sehen, wieder von der Notaufnahme abholen müssen? Oder von der Polizei?"

Chloe rollt mit den Augen überdreht genug, als dass es auch geradewegs aus der nächsten billigen Sitcom stammen könnte. „Schön, dass du mich und mein Können nicht allzu sehr anzweifelst, Mutter. An mir wird schon kein Kratzer dran sein. Und du weißt selbst genau, dass Officer Berry selber Schuld war mit seinem eigenen Kratzer damals."

„Mh-hmm." Sie lehnt sich halb seitwärts hinüber zu meiner Mutter und spricht zu ihr mit leicht gesenkter Stimme. „Hol lieber schon mal den Verbandskasten, Vanessa. Und vielleicht sollten wir auch noch die Polizei vorwarnen, dass sie heute besser die Innenstadt abriegeln. Da braut sich was zusammen."

„Ich passe schon auf sie auf," schalte ich mich ein. „Solange ich dabei bin, passiert ihr schon nichts Schlimmes. Oder der Stadt…"

Mom reicht einen Arm in meine Richtung, damit ich zu ihr herüberkommen und mich gegen sie lehnen kann. Sie wird mich nicht gehenlassen, bevor ich mich richtig mit obligatorischer Umarmung bei ihr verabschiedet habe, also kämpfe ich auch gar nicht erst dagegen an. „Ihr zwei macht euch dann also aus dem Staub, was?"

„Wir schauen nur kurz beim Park die Straße runter vorbei." Ich tausche einen komplizenhaften Blick mit Chloe aus. „Vielleicht auch noch 'nen neuen Haarschnitt im Einkaufszentrum für gewisse Personen."

„Na dann habt ihr ja große Pläne und noch größere Abenteuer vor euch. Seid um sieben zurück, alles klar? Dein Dad will euch heute Abend seine hausgemachten Burger grillen. Du liebst deine doch noch immer mit Ananas, stimmt doch, oder, Chloe?"

Pfui Teufel.

„Klingt superlecker, Max' Mom."

„Ich will, dass ihr beide vorsichtig seid und euch ja fernhaltet von irgendwelchen Gassen, verstanden? Seid _extravorsichtig_ , wenn ihr den Bus nehmt. Und behalte dein Handy im Auge, Mäuschen, ich werde mich zwischendurch bei euch melden."

„Och, Mooom…"

Dad wedelt einen autoritären Finger in gespielter Strenge in meine Richtung. „Hör auf deine Mutter, Max. Es ist eine große Stadt da draußen, viele dunkle Gestalten treiben sich da herum und warten nur darauf, dass ihnen hübsche, junge Mädchen in die Arme laufen."

„Es sind Ferien, Paps. Da werden haufenweise Kinder in unserem Alter unten im Park sein, wieso sollte es da ausgerechnet uns erwischen?"

„Weil niemand sonst so bezaubernd ist wie ihr zwei beide, deshalb. Also gebt ja gut Acht aufeinander."

Chloe knufft mir ihren Ellbogen in die Seite. „Da hat er einen guten Punkt, weißt du? Du könntest dir genauso gut 'nen Aufkleber auf die Stirn pappen, auf dem steht ‚bitte entführen Sie mich', so zum Anbeißen bist du."

Ich schnaube verächtlich bei dem bloßen Gedanken. „Würde gern sehen, wie sie es versuchen."

Die Worte verlassen meinen Mund weit bedrohlicher und verwegener als ich sie beabsichtigt hatte. Geradezu draufgängerisch angriffslustig. Sie alle sehen mich völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht an, so als käme was sie eben gehört haben und was sie vor sich sehen aus zwei gänzlich verschiedenen Welten.

„Ich kann Kung-Fu," erkläre ich daher lahm und mit einem beiläufigen Schulterzucken gefolgt von einem überaus laienhaften Karatehieb durch die Luft vor mir, was der Runde einiges verlegen höfliches Kichern entlockt. 'Ne lächerlich öde Pointe in Stellung bringen war von Anfang an alles, was ich im Sinn hatte, beachtet mich gar nicht.

„Das ist mein furchtloses Mädchen. Sie wird den Schurken Seattles schon noch zeigen, was eine Harke ist." Dad zieht seine Brieftasche hervor und zählt schon einige Scheine heraus. „Braucht ihr zwei noch was zusätzlich fürs Taschengeld?"

„Keine Sorge, ich bin noch flüssig. Ich hab' mir hierfür was zusammengespart."

„ _Alter_." Chloe tut nichts geringeres als mich kurzerhand beiseitezuschieben. „Wir würden niemals nein zu extra Taschengeld sagen, Mr. Caulfield. Ich bin untröstlich, sie muss sich den Kopf gestoßen haben oder so etwas."

Dad lacht gutmütig und aus dem Augenwinkel entdecke ich sogar ein überraschend großes Grinsen unter Davids Schnauzer. „Ich weiß dein Verhandlungsgeschick wohl zu schätzen, Chloe. Hier." Dad befreit einige Zwanziger aus ihrem ledernen Gefängnis und Chloe zeigt nicht einmal geringste Hemmnisse, die Scheine an sich zunehmen. „Das hier ist ein besonderer Anlass, also habt Spaß und fangt euch keinen Ärger ein."

David legt noch nach. „Und lasse deine Freundin nicht für alles aufkommen, Chloe. Gehe selbst großzügig mit deinem Geburtstagsgeld um, verstanden?"

Ihre Lippen pressen sich zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen. Ich kann geradezu _sehen_ , wie es ihre Augen nach einem weiteren großzügigen Rollen drängt, doch sie kann sich noch einmal beherrschen. „Sir, jawoll, Sir." Sie salutiert ihm salopp, während sie mit der anderen Hand die Moneten in einer Hosentasche verschwinden lässt. „Ich hoffe, ihr erholt auch gut auf eurer Kreuzfahrt. Versucht, nicht allzu viele Wale zu überfahren."

Ich bin doch tatsächlich unentschlossen, ob sie es nun wirklich aufrichtig meint oder ob sie nur im Stillen sagt _bitte lasst uns endlich in Frieden_ —und das alleine ist schon ein gewaltiger Schritt nach vorne im Vergleich zu wie sie früher einmal war. Bislang habe ich sie kein einziges Mal zu David sagen hören, er solle sich doch bitte ins Knie ficken.

Manchmal vermisse ich die nicht ganz so guten alten Zeiten.

Joyce scheint die Situation scharfsinnig und gewieft, wie sie ist, vollstens zu durchschauen. „Wir werden zurücksein, noch ehe du dich versiehst, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen." Sie schenkt uns noch ein warmherziges Lächeln. „Ich liebe es, euch zwei wieder zusammen zu sehen. Als wäre überhaupt keine Zeit vergangen. Und trotzdem komme und komme ich nicht umhin, mich zu wundern, wie sehr du doch gewachsen bist, Max. Du hast schon jetzt diese erwachsene Ausstrahlung an dir."

Ich werfe Chloe einen Blick zu. „Wenigstens eine von uns sollte die Erwachsene sein."

„Leck mich, Caulfield."

 _Pass auf, wozu du mich herausforderst_ , werfe ich ihr schon beinahe entgegen, dann erinnere ich mich jedoch, dass wir ja nach wie vor direkt vor meinen vermaledeiten Eltern stehen. „Dem ist nichts mehr weiter hinzuzufügen."

„Können wir dann jetzt _bitte_ endlich verduften?"

Ich mache eine ausladende Geste in die Runde. „Mit Erlaubnis der Herren und Damen Geschworenen."

Dad gibt ein Glucksen von sich. „Erlaubnis erteilt."

Wir winken noch beide zum Abschied und suchen dann schleunigst das Weite, ehe sich noch mehr Fragen auftun sollten. „Du bist doch echt die allergrößte Arschkriecherin überhaupt," nörgelt Chloe mich von der Seite an, sobald wir das Haus endlich verlassen haben.

Ich zucke nur eine Schulter. „Je zufriedener sie sind, desto mehr Freiheiten lassen sie mir. Ergibt nur Sinn, oder nicht?"

„Oh, ja, natürlich. Eiskalt berechnet von Anfang an, was hatte ich nur anderes erwartet? Ich wette, coole Eltern zu haben schadet auch nicht gerade, hab' ich Recht?"

„Schon auch irgendwie, ja. Ich weiß, du willst es wirklich ehrlich nicht hören, aber Joyce und David—"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, schon gut, ich will's _wirklich_ ehrlich nicht hören." Sie wirft ihr Skateboard mit Schwung auf den Gehsteig, springt hinterher und rollt lässig davon. „Übrigens danke für den krassen Schlitten, Loser!"

Sie zeigt mir noch den Stinkefinger und sieht sich dabei nicht einmal um.

Ich könnte schäumen vor Wut, fände ich es nicht schon so dermaßen verdammt witzig. „Das ist die falsche Richtung, du Schlaubergerin!"

„Aah, Kacke." Sie macht einen Tailslide (glaub' ich) und dann ohne Umschweif auf der Stelle kehrt, weil Chloe ist'n echt höllisch abgefahr'nes Skatermädel, yo. Dann stößt sie sich gekonnt vom Asphalt ab zurück in meine Richtung und rollert unter graziler Balance über die holprig unebene Strecke zwischen uns. Ihr Strahlen eins mit der Sonne.

Es ist nur das erste Foto, welches ich heute schieße. Im Laufe des Tages sollten noch so viele weitere entstehen, dass mir später dann sogar der Film ausgeht, selbst noch das Extra aus meiner Tasche.

Unvergesslich und kostbar, alle und jedes einzelne davon.

* * *

 **Samsam**

Blu

19.03. 17:04

Bluuuu

19.03. 17:06

Blu, antworte

19.03. 17:07

Blublublublu

19.03. 17:09

Lady in Blu

19.03. 17:09

Frostqueen

19.03. 17:09

Blus Clus

19.03. 17:09

Blau und schlau

19.03. 17:10

Du bist kacke

19.03. 17:12

 **Lauren**

Verdammt nochmal Sam

19.03. 17:33

Ich will für dich hoffen, dass das ein ernsthafter Notfall war

19.03. 17:33

Ich hab nur eine Minute, also was hast du gebraucht?

19.03. 17:33

 **Samsam**

Hey du hast geantwortet!

19.03. 17:33

Mir is laaaaaaaaaangweilig

19.03. 17:33

Niemand ist on, los mach hinne

19.03. 17:34

Lass Dämonen schnetzeln  
nomml Omor legen oder so

19.03. 17:34

 **Lauren**

Dein ernst?  
Das war alles?

19.03. 17:34

Ich bin gerade nicht mal im land

19.03. 17:34

Ich sagte doch ich würde für die woche weg sein

19.03. 17:34

 **Samsam**

Wo bist du?

19.03. 17:34

Und warum konnte ich nicht mitkommen?

19.03. 17:34

 **Lauren**

1, geht dich nichts an, junger Pandawahn

19.03. 17:34

2, weil ich alleine viel schneller reise

19.03. 17:34

Und weil du ne superätzende Nervensäge bist  
Manchmal

19.03. 17:34

Ich muss jetzt auch wirklich weiter, habe viel zu tun.  
Leben Und Tod Zeugs.

19.03. 17:35

Mach deine blöden hausaufgaben

19.03. 17:35

Bestell dir ne pizza oder so

19.03. 17:35

Und level endlich auf 85 hoch, du n00b

19.03. 17:35

 **Samsam**

Uuuurgh

19.03. 17:35

Isjaguuuuuuuuuuuuuuut

19.03. 17:35

Aber das Verbrechen schläft auch nie

19.03. 17:35

Vergiss das niemals!

19.03. 17:36

Du bist fertig mit antworten, stimmts

19.03. 17:36

Wusste doch dass du n arsch bist

19.03. 17:36

Hätte dir niemals vertrauen dürfen

19.03. 17:36

 **Lauren**

Ich versprach dir nichts als Freiheit  
Kein wort darüber auch noch nett zu dir zu sein

19.03. 17:36

Machs gut für die nächsten sieben tage, Sams.

19.03. 17:36

* * *

Für Monate wollte ich nicht einmal mehr eine Kamera anrühren.

Schon bei der bloßen Vorstellung überkam mich stets eine Welle an falschen Erinnerungen, blanke Furcht packte meine Eingeweide allein bei dem Gedanken. Zu großer Horror erfüllte mein Innerstes. Zu viel Last lag damit verbunden. Zu viel Gram. Es war, als schlüge jedes _Klick_ eines Objektivs eine Brücke über jene Kluft zwischen mir und der längst vergangenen Zukunft, als risse jedes frisch gedruckte Foto alte Narben des Krieges wieder ganz von Neuem auf.

Dann, vor einem halben Jahr, schickte Chloe mir Williams alte Kamera zum Geburtstag. Sie nach all den Jahren wieder in Händen zu halten, Chloe wäre bestimmt völlig ausgeflippt, hätte sie auch nur ahnen können, welch bittere Tränen ich darüber weinte. Mit jedem Foto, das ich mich selbst zu schießen zwang, nur um ihr diese Freude zu schenken, rückte die Welt wieder ein klein wenig in alte Fugen zurück. Tage verstrichen, Wochen, und binnen weniger Monate schon wurde es kein Zwang mehr. Nicht mehr lange darauf und es wurde abermals ganz zu meiner zweiten Natur.

Und wie ich mich so sehr in Zeug lege, für sie wieder Freude im Leben zu finden, mag es nach außen erscheinen, als sei es ein einseitiger Heilungsprozess. Es mag so erscheinen, als litte ich leise vor mich hin in meinem stillen Ecklein, um ihr ihre Blütezeit zu ermöglichen. Doch das entspricht nicht einmal im Entferntesten der Wahrheit. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen uns ist, dass sie sich dessen nicht gewahr ist, wie viel sie mir schon geholfen hat, wie sehr sie mich aufbaut, wie gut sie mir tut.

Und nun, da wir hier so liegen, Seite an Seite und Kopf an Kopf auf meinem alten und fransigen Flauscheteppich, schwimmen wir gemeinsam durch ein gewaltiges Meer verschiedenster Fotos, auf und über und um uns herum verstreut. Es ist überwiegend Chloe, Skateboard fahrend, Unheil anrichtend, vor sich hin grinsend, die Augen verdrehend, mir den Stinkefinger zeigend. Chloe beim „Moshen", wie sie es später mit nur einem Hauch Ironie genannt hatte. Chloe, hoch oben auf dem Ast eines Baumes, einfach weil ihr nach Klettern zu Mute war. Chloe, einmal vor, einmal nach unserem Besuch im Einkaufszentrum, und jedes Mal tut sie fast so, als posierte sie vorsätzlich ohne wirklich so tun zu müssen.

Ganz ohne mein Zutun entschied sie sich für eine etwa ohrlange Ponyfrisur sowie einen kräftigen Streifen Kobaltblau. Ich glaube, meine ehrlichste Meinung bislang war „verfickt nochmal umwerfend". Sie streicht sich immer mal wieder eine wildgewordene Strähne hinters Ohr in der absolut bezauberndsten Geste, jemals erdacht auf Erden Gottes.

Und ja, ich bin wohl oder übel auch in einigen der Bilder zu sehen, denn sie hat lange Finger und schien der festen Überzeugung, mir fast schon routinemäßig die Kamera aus der Tasche stibitzen zu müssen. Da bin ich, wie ich eine Grimasse ziehe, weil sie sonst einfach nicht die Klappe halten wollte. Ich, wie ich uns Süßkram für zwischendurch von einem der Straßenverkäufer besorge, dann wie ich mit dem Gleichgewicht kämpfe auf ihrem Skateboard und zum Schluss noch einmal ich, wie ich die Kamera ihren fiesen Fängen zu entreißen versuche.

Und zu guter Letzt natürlich noch das obligatorische Vorher-Nacher-Bild, das wir ganz extra von uns beiden gemacht haben. Wie die langweilige Spießerin, die ich immer schon war, sollte es für mich mal wieder derselbe kinnlange Kurzhaarschnitt sein, der schon einen Großteil meiner späteren Jugend geprägt hatte. Ich bin ihr allerdings auch nicht davongekommen, ohne dass sie mich vorher noch zu ein paar blonden Strähnchen verdonnert hätte. Ich muss zugeben, der Kontrast ist durchaus nicht ohne. Außerdem hat sie mir einen dieser supercoolen Choker aufgehalst, damit ich noch etwas habe, was gut mit den Lederarmbändern geht, weshalb ich ihr im Ausgleich noch ein nigelnagelneues Nietenarmband spendieren musste, denn Chloe und Nietenarmbänder sind praktisch schon synonym über sämtliche Realitäten hinweg. Sie trägt es noch immer.

Kein einziges der Fotos ist ein richtiges Selfie, mit Ausnahme derjenigen mit uns beiden darin, und von denen wurden die meisten von ihr geschossen. Selfies… sind nicht mehr so wirklich mein Ding mittlerweile.

„Ich liebe dieses hier," verkündet sie nicht zum ersten Mal, denn sie liebt wirklich einen ganzen Haufen davon. Das Bild, welches sie jetzt gerade in Händen hält, zeigt mich, wie ich gerade dabei bin, mir eines dieser pappsüßen und flockigen Bausche-Dingern, die wir uns gegönnt haben, in die Futterluke zu schieben. Weißer Puderzucker verschmiert über Mund, Lippen und sogar Nase, weil sie mich natürlich ausgerechnet dann zum Lachen bringen musste.

„Du liebst doch alles, was mich aussehen lässt wie ein Dummdepp."

„Ist doch nicht meine Schuld, dass du nun mal ein Dummdepp _bist_. Ich sammle hier doch nur Beweismaterial für die Nachwelt." Sie stöbert immer noch weiter durch die Unmenge an Fotos, stets auf der Suche nach einem, welches ihr noch besser gefallen könnte, hebt eines auf, legt es dann wieder hin, um dann das nächste herauspicken zu können, außerstande, sich endlich auf eines festzulegen. „Scheiße, Max. Du bist sowas von talentiert."

Im Augenblick bewundert sie welches aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach mein persönlicher Favorit sein dürfte unter all den Fotos. Es ist eine Aufnahme aus ihrem Rücken, während sie gerade ein Treppengeländer hinabgrindet. Ich habe ihr sogar noch extra Anweisungen und all das gegeben, kniend am Geländer auf sie gewartet, damit es auch ja perfekt rauskam, und zwar _ganz_. _Exakt. So_. Ihr Körper umrahmt eine Hälfte des Fotos, Kapuzenpulli flattert ihr hinterher über eine Schulter und eine Hand nach vorne in Richtung Bildmittelpunkt ausgestreckt für noch zusätzliche Balance. Die Sonne steht gerade so seitlich im Bild und bescheint sie mit absolut perfektesten Schatten, auf die exakt richtige Weise, glitzernd und glänzend durch die silbern verchromten Innenseiten der Räder.

Es könnte außerdem durchaus sein, dass ich sie das ein oder andere Mal zurückdrehen musste, sowohl um des richtigen Winkels Willen als auch dem ihres Po, der mir schon beinahe magnetisch angezogen schien vom steinharten Pflaster.

„Kacke. Ich weiß, ich bin egoistisch, aber darf ich das hier behalten? Noch cooler werde ich wahrscheinlich niemals im Leben irgendwo aussehen."

„Aber du bist doch auch so schon immer cool. Und klar, natürlich darfst du es behalten. Die Fotos sind ebenso sehr deine wie sie die meinen sind. Erinnere mich bloß noch daran, dass ich es auch einscanne, bevor du wieder fährst."

„Abgefahren." Sie legt es sich beiseite und nimmt dann wieder das puffige Zuckerfoto in die Hand. „Und dieses hier landet in meinem Geldbeutel, keine Widerworte, ich frage auch gar nicht erst nach Erlaubnis."

Sie zerrt dieses alte, lumpige Teil hervor aus ihrer Hinterntasche, reißt das Klett geräuschvoll auseinander und steckt das Foto in das einzige Innenfach, welches ihr genug Platz dafür bieten will, wenn auch nur knäpplichst.

Die Geste allein schon erfüllt mich mit einem schier lächerlich unverhältnismäßigen Gefühl purer Wonne. Ich kann spüren, wie sich Hitze breitmacht in meinen Wangen. „Das ist echt süß von dir, Chloe."

„Das Ding wird ein kleines Vermögen wert sein, sobald du endlich mal ganz groß rauskommst," zieht sie mich auf. „Alle Welt wird sehen wollen, welch riesen Dummdepp diese genialen Fotos eigentlich knipst."

„Aha, natürlich."

Ihr dümmliches Grinsen weicht einem sehr viel aufrichtigeren und tiefempfundenen Lächeln. „Hey." Ihre Hand landet sanft auf der meinen. Chloe sieht mich an, als wäre ich ihr das allerkostbarste und liebste auf dieser Welt.

Was… gut möglich sogar zutreffen könnte, behaupte ich einfach mal ganz dreist.

„Ich weiß, ich quatsche manchmal ganz schön viel Scheißdreck, wenn der Tag lang ist," beginnt sie, „aber ich meine wirklich ernst was ich gesagt habe. Du hast da dieses Wahnsinnstalent, Max. Du bist, irgendwie, was _wirklich_ Besonderes. Einzigartig. Ich mein's ernst. Du wirst irgendwann eine von den ganz Großen. Und ich will, dass du auch selbst daran glaubst."

Es ist mir jedes Mal wieder ganz aufs Neue verblüffend, in welch Windeseile sie doch umschalten kann von arschiges Arschgesicht zu absolut entwaffnend und liebenswert.

Sie erwischt mich weit offen und unvorbereitet, ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was darauf erwidern soll. Ich könnte die Zeit anhalten oder zurückdrehen, bis ich die perfekteste aller Antworten gefunden habe, doch das ist nicht wie dieser Laden zu laufen hat mit Chloe. Nur komplette Total-Katastrophen und unvorhergesehene Skateboard-Unfälle dürfen zurückgenommen werden.

„Wenn… wenn du das glaubst, dann… muss es wohl wahr sein."

Gott, was war das denn? Sowas von öde, das ergibt ja noch nicht mal einen richtigen Sinn. Sie rollt jedoch nicht mit den Augen und schubst mich auch nicht in die Schulter. Sie… strahlt mich nur an. Sieht mir ins Gesicht, dass es mir den Atem verschlägt, und strahlt mit all der Wärme und Lebenskraft einer Chloe, die ich früher schon einmal kannte.

Und dies ist auch der Augenblick, in dem ich sie erneut zum allerersten Mal spüren kann. Diese ätherische Zugkraft zwischen uns, als wanderte dort ein gemeinsamer Atemzug zwischen unseren Lungen, hin und her, immer schneller, immer kräftiger, und bald schon müssten wir um ihn Kämpfen in einem mörderischen Tauziehen um Leben und Tod. Unsere Augen bleiben verbunden für ein paar wenige Sekunden zu lange. Länger als es für gewöhnliche allerbeste Freunde der Fall sein dürfte in solch nächster Nähe zueinander.

Ihr Lächeln schwindet allmählich dahin, bis ihre Lippen nur noch einen leisen Spalt weit geöffnet bleiben. Ganz kurz nur, unauffällig, kein Atemzug an Länge schnellt ihr Blick hinunter zu meinem Mund, dann sofort wieder zurück…

„Mädels! Essenfassen, runterkommen, reingehauen!"

Dads Stimme schallt herauf durchs Treppenhaus, als wäre er der Moderator von Der Preis ist Heiß. Die Darbietung ist jedenfalls verstörend genug, um diesen geisterhaften Bann, der uns soeben noch umgab, wie Konfetti in tausend kleine Stücke zu bersten.

Wir verfallen beide in ein Kichern, das alles nur nicht peinlich berührt wirken will.

„Dein alter Herr ist der eigentliche Dummdepp hier. Muss wohl in der Familie liegen."

„Sieht fast danach aus, fürchte ich."

„Tja, perfektes Timing jedenfalls, ich bin am Verhungern!" Sie springt flugs auf die Beine, womöglich sogar etwas zu plötzlich, doch ebenso gut möglich bilde ich mir auch schon Dinge ein an diesem Punkt. Sie steigt über die Fotos am Boden und verschwindet schließlich zur Türe hinaus.

Ich starre ihr hinterher. Mein Herzschlag noch immer nicht gänzlich entschleunigt, wie ich erst jetzt überrascht feststellen muss. Ich habe absolut keinen Schimmer, was ich an dieser Stelle fühlen sollte.

Schlucke es herunter, was immer es sein mag. Schlucke es herunter auf dieselbe Weise wie du es immer tust.

Nichts ist gerade passiert. Gehen Sie weiter, hier gibt es nichts zu sehen.

* * *

 **Chloe**

Max

19.03. 18:10

Yo Max yo

19.03. 18:10

Yo yo yo

19.03. 18:11

 **MAX**

Hast du echt dein handy mit aufs klo genommen?

19.03. 18:11

Was machst du da drin überhaupt noch?

19.03. 18:11

Warte

19.03. 18:12

Beantworte das bitte nicht

19.03. 18:12

 **Chloe**

Alarmstufe Rot  
Die kacke ist mal wieder am dampfen

19.03. 18:12

Also  
Nicht die echte Kacke

19.03. 18:12

Das wäre ja grauenhaft

19.03. 18:12

Wo ist euer Pömpel

19.03. 18:13

 **MAX**

Omg Chloe

19.03. 18:13

 **Chloe**

War nur spasss

19.03. 18:13

Aber mal ernsthaft  
Komm besser nicht hier rein für ne weile

19.03. 18:13

Du könntest draufgehen

19.03. 18:13

 **MAX**

...

19.03. 18:13

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mich befassen muss mit dieser KACKE

19.03. 18:13

 **Chloe**

Lolz  
Wasn Scheißwitz

19.03. 18:14

Wusste doch was in dir steckt

19.03. 18:14

 **MAX**

Du bist echt unmöglich.

19.03. 18:14

* * *

„Psst."

„Mh?"

„Hey, Max."

„Was denn?"

„ _Wenn-die-Bom-be-fällt_ —"

„Oh Himmel." Nicht schon wieder.

„ _Wenn-die-Bom-be-fällt_ —" Chloes leise bedrohlicher Singsang ist nur der grausame Vorreiter des unausweichlich Bevorstehenden. Sobald sie das Ende ihres Liedes erreicht haben sollte, wird es soweit sein, und es gibt nichts, was ich tun kann, um mich auf ihr Einschlagen vorzubereiten.

„— _Sind-wir-alle-alle_ … alle- _TOT!_ " In einer plötzlichen Seitwärtsrolle kullert sie sich vom Bett und lässt sich mit all ihrem Gewicht herabplumpsen auf mich und die Luftmatratze am Boden.

„Uff!"

Jup, Chloe zieht diesen lahmen Gag ausnahmslos jedes Mal ab bei unseren gemeinsamen Übernachtungen. Das überraschendste daran ist eigentlich nur noch, warum ich mich dennoch jedes Mal wieder völlig aufs Neue übertölpeln lasse davon. Sie ist und bleibt ein Kindskopf. Ich bin froh, dass sich manche Dinge wohl niemals ändern…

Wir sind nichts als verknotete Gliedmaßen und gedämpftes Gekicher für eine ganze Weile, ich kann kaum sagen, wo ihr Körper anfängt und der meinige aufhört. Es stellt eine nicht zu unterschätzende Herausforderung dar, dabei ja nicht zu laut zu werden, dass uns meine Eltern nicht im Schlafzimmer hören direkt den Flur gegenüber. Alle Lichter sind aus, wir können uns gerade noch so erkennen im finsteren Halbschatten der Jalousie-gefilterten Straßenlaternen.

Endlich gelingt es mir, mich von unter ihr zu befreien. „Noch lange kein Grund, mir den Ellbogen in die Rippen zu rammen, du Troll. Du bist viel schwerer geworden als früher…"

„Oh mein Gott, du nennst mich _fett?_ Du wagst es!" Sie piekt mir einen anschuldigenden Finger in den Bauch, ein weiterer Vorreiter der sich bereits anbahnenden Kitzel-Attacke. „Ich verlange Genugtuung!"

„Chloe, ich schwör' dir, falls du gleich anfangen solltest, mich zu kitzeln, wird es allein deine Schuld sein, wenn mein Dad an die Türe hämmert, dass wir endlich die Klappe halten sollen."

„Das wär's aber sowas von wert, wenn du mich fragst." Ihre fiesen Finger nähern sich kontinuierlich, unaufhaltsam rücken sie vor. „Hättest es dir besser zweimal überlegen sollen, bevor du meine Gefühle verletzt…"

Dies ist eine ernsthafte Bedrohung, sie verlangt sorgfältig diplomatisches Fingerspitzengefühl. Ihr Sieg wird gewiss sein, nun da ich meine Kräfte nicht mehr missbrauchen darf—

 _Vor anderthalb Lebenszeiten._

 _Ein Knäuel Servietten segelt durch die Lüfte._

 _Sie bebt vor Lachen, atemlos warm zwischen meinen Schenkeln._

 _Wellen säuseln leise über den glitzernden Sand im Mondschein._

 _Vor und zurück._

 _Chloe ist die See und ich versinke in ihrer Wärme._

 _Vor und—_

 _Kacke_.

Ich muss für einen Moment lang die Augen zukneifen. Von Zeit zu Zeit schließt sich jene gähnende Kluft zwischen Zukunft und Vergangenheit auf gänzlich unerwartete Weise. Wer ich bin und wer ich war verschmelzen in einer schmerzlichen Erinnerung an alles Verlorene.

Ich klammere ihre Hände fest an meine Seiten. „Bitte. Tu's nicht," flüstere ich.

Was immer sie in meiner Stimme zu hören scheint, es macht ihr dussliges Grinsen unmittelbar stocken. „Äh… ich hab' doch nur Spaß gemacht. Geht's dir gut?"

„J-ja. Natürlich. Ich versuche, zu lächeln, und es will mir sogar halbwegs gelingen. Fort von diesem Ort, bittersüße Erinnerungen. „Ich will einfach nur keine Schwierigkeiten bekommen, ist alles. Ich will, dass meine Eltern es ganz genauso sehr lieben, dich bei uns zu haben, was dummerweise bedeutet, ihnen die Tatsache zu verheimlichen, dass du in Wahrheit ein hundsgemeiner Plagegeist bist."

Die kurze Sorge weicht umgehend aus ihren Augen und ihr deppertes Grinsen kehrt zurück an deren statt. „Ich bin mir recht sicher, sie können es bereits ahnen."

Chloe macht es sich gemütlich auf der Matratze, streckt sich noch einmal nach ihrem Kissen auf dem Bett und kuschelt sich dann vollständig unter unsere gemeinsame Decke. Wenn vergangene Erfahrung irgendein Indikator ist, dann hegt sie absolut jede Absicht, am Ende genau dort einzupennen, wo sie sich jetzt gerade befindet.

Ich beschwere mich nicht. Ihre Wärme wird auf ewig willkommenen sein an meiner Seite.

Kann mich allerdings nicht vom Nörgeln abhalten. „Wegen dir platzt am Ende noch die Matratze, wenn du weiter so rumwurschtelst."

„Wow, vielen Dank auch. Schon wieder nennt sie mich fett. Das wird irgendwann noch ein Nachspiel tragen, weißt du? Ein grausames, Eiswürfel-in-Unterhose Nachspiel." Ich versuche ihr so gut ich kann behilflich zu sein bei ihrem fortwährenden Herumgewurschtel und Plagegeistertum. Halte ihr Kissen an Ort und Stelle, während sie anderweitig mit der Decke beschäftigt ist. Mein linkes Armband streift leicht ihre Wange.

„Oh Gott, machst du Witze? Du trägst diese Dinger sogar noch im Bett?"

„Na ja, hast du jemals 'ne Uhr oder ein Armband für mehrere Tage am Stück getragen und wenn du sie am Ende dann ablegst, fühlt es erstmal total komisch und… einfach falsch an? Ist dasselbe hiermit, ich komme mir komisch vor, wenn ich sie ausziehe."

Ich lüge sie nicht an, es entspricht tatsächlich der Wahrheit. Man könnte jedoch noch hinzufügen, dass ich es lieber vermeiden würde, die Zeit unnötig zurückdrehen zu müssen, sollte ich eines Morgens vergessen, sie wieder anzuziehen, und meine Mom flippt dann voll aus, als wäre mir ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„Das nenne ich mal Hingabe zu irgend 'nem Möchtegern-Modegespinst. Fangen die nicht irgendwann mal an zu riechen?"

„Ich _wasche_ sie auch mal, du Schlaumeier. Ich hab' schon mehr als nur die zwei hier."

„Oh, wirklich? Na, wenn du das sagst…"

Das ist ja sowas von köstlich. Und das von derselben Person, die dazu in der Lage war, Tag und Nacht ohne Ende ein und dieselbe Mütze für ganze Wochen am Stück zu tragen.

Sie wurschtelt noch immer weiter, findet dann endlich eine zuträgliche Liegeposition, ihren Kopf aufgestützt mit einem Ellbogen auf dem Kissen und von oben auf mich herabgrinsend. „Heute war ein einziger Wahnsinnstag, findest du nicht?"

„Das war es wohl. Sogar noch wahnsinniger als ich es erwartet hatte, irgendwie."

„Nicht wahr? Ich hab' dich so beschissen vermisst, seitdem ihr weggezogen seid, mit den paar Besuchen hier und da ist es einfach noch lange nicht getan." Ihr Ton nimmt etwas ab an Frivolität. „Ich wünschte wirklich, das Leben wäre die ganze Zeit so wie heute. Nur wir zwei beide."

Ich rolle mich auf meine Seite, Kissen eingeklemmt zwischen Arm und Wange. Unsere Knie streifen sich dabei ein paar Mal, denn die Luftmatratze ist eigentlich nicht für zwei Personen gedacht und ich kann mich nicht viel bewegen ohne sie zu berühren. „Mein Angebot steht noch immer offen, weißt du? Wollen wir gemeinsam davonlaufen?"

„Pff, und dann was, essen aus 'ner Mülltonne und pennen in 'nem Karton? Du hast für dein Leben doch _hier_ schon ausgesorgt, Schwester. Da würde ich lieber einfach gleich einziehen."

„Oh, gute Idee. Wenn du auch ganz brav und artig bist, lassen mich meine Eltern dich garantiert behalten. Dann hätte ich meine ganz eigene Haus-Chloe."

„Bin dabei. Solange ich die Familienkatze sein und tun und lassen darf, was zur Hölle auch immer ich will."

„Wir könnten dir sogar hin und wieder den Bauch kraulen, wenn du das magst."

„Nur du. Bei allen anderen fahr' ich nämlich die Krallen aus. Pffch!"

Ich gebe ein lautloses Kichern von mir und wir verfallen in eine kurze Stille.

Hier liegen wir nun also, grinsen uns mal wieder an wie zwei Dummdeppen. Unsere gegenläufigen Blicke fühlen sich nicht ganz so direkt oder aufdringlich an in der Dunkelheit meines Zimmers. Ich kann so tun, als bemerkte sie gar nicht, wie sehr ich sie eigentlich angaffe.

Und selbst wenn sie es bemerken sollte und sie sich dabei etwas befremdlich verquer fühlt… das ist es sowas von wert. Wie oft schon erhalte ich noch Gelegenheit dieser Tage, mich sonnen zu dürfen in der strahlenden Schönheit ihres abgöttischen Antlitzes? Kaum noch einige Zentimeter von mir entfernt? Ich suche mir meine Freuden am Leben, wo immer ich sie finde.

So oder so scheint es sie nicht weiter zu stören. Es dauert nicht lange, ehe sie erneut zu flüstern beginnt.

„Früher, als wir noch Kinder waren, hast du es da wirklich schon kommen sehen, dass wir so eng befreundet bleiben würden? Ich meine nur… Freunde leben sich andauernd auseinander."

„Chloe, wir sind doch auch jetzt irgendwie immer noch Kinder…"

Sie schnaubt. „Ja, klar doch. Ich hab' mich schon nicht mehr richtig als Kind gefühlt, seit… na ja, du weißt schon. Und ich hab' auch das Gefühl, bei dir ist's genauso. Ist dir überhaupt richtig bewusst, wie sehr du dich verändert hast? Meine Mom hatte schon recht, weißt du? Da ist etwas an der Art, wie du dich oftmals verhältst, wie du mit Leuten umgehst und sprichst. Seitdem du von Arcadia Bay weggezogen bist, ist es irgendwie… ich weiß auch nicht, als wüsstest du immer haargenau, was du tust. Halt irgendwie erwachsen, ganz einfach."

„Hah. Ja, natürlich. Als ob."

„Es stimmt! Aber du hast mir auch noch gar nicht geantwortet. Hast du es kommen sehen, dass wir zusammenbleiben?"

Ich hatte ihr nicht geantwortet, da ich lieber nicht an meine geheimste und dunkelste Schande denken will. Ich will sie nicht deswegen anlügen müssen. Nachdem ich aus erster Hand miterleben durfte, wie es für sie war… da will ich manchmal einfach nur noch vergessen, dass es jemals eine Version von mir gab, die so etwas zulassen konnte.

„Ja, das habe ich." Ich kann meine Verbitterung nicht aus den Worten heraushalten. Warum zum Teufel fragt sie mich überhaupt sowas? „Diese ganze Beste-Freunde-Für-Immer Geschichte… ich hab's damals echt ernst gemeint. Und gleich darauf bin ich weggezogen und hab' dich sitzenlassen für viel zu lange Zeit, wie der bescheuerte Vollidiot, der ich—"

„Klappe halten, du!" Sie gibt meiner Schulter einen kräftigen Knuff, um mich auch ja zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Ich will diese sinnlose Selbst-Zerknirschung nie wieder hören, kapiert? Du bist zurückgekommen zum exakt richtigen Zeitpunkt, als ich dich am allermeisten gebraucht habe, und keine Sekunde später, verstanden? Und letzten Endes haben wir uns doch sogar noch inniger angefreundet. Inniger als wir es jemals waren. Das kann man doch so sagen, oder nicht? Wir sind inniger denn je."

„Öh. Ja, schon. Inniger als jemals zuvor."

Ihre Hand wandert leicht unter der Decke. Finger berühren sanft den Arm unter meinem Kopfkissen.

„Ich… ich fühle mich wirklich viel inniger mit dir verbunden, Max. Ich kann mir mein Leben nicht ohne dich vorstellen. Ich fühle mich… besonders, wenn wir zusammen sind. Als hätte mein Leben andernfalls keine eigene Bedeutung."

Ihr Körper verlagert sich unmerklich. Sie liegt mir nun einen guten Zentimeter näher, ich kann ihre Wärme von ihrem Körper ausstrahlen spüren, kaum eine Handbreit entfernt von meinem Gesicht. Wir umarmten uns hunderte Male, wir berühren uns beinahe routinemäßig, fast schon wie selbstverständlich—doch dies hier ist nicht einmal im Entferntesten vergleichbar. Dieses Mal ist anders, alles ist anders. Ich kann nicht einmal mehr klar denken.

Ihre Stimme ist die zarteste Brise der See auf meinem Gesicht. „Wie zum Beispiel… als wir heute Nachmittag durch unsere Fotos gegangen sind." Sie beißt sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, in ihren Zügen der mildeste Hauch eines Lächelns, auf ihren Wangen der delikateste Anflug einer Röte, kaum mehr eine flüchtige Illusion. „Da… das hat sich doch… besonders angefühlt, hab' ich nicht Recht?"

Oh.

Oh, Chloe.

„Ja… Das hat es."

Die Worte entgehen meinem Mund ganz ohne mein Zutun.

Sie verlagert sich erneut. „Das hat es wirklich."

Ihre Hand wandert zaghaft weiter in Richtung meiner Wange, streift sie jedoch kaum, ehe ihre Fingerspitzen die Kontur meines Kiefers eingehend nachempfinden.

Ich schlucke schwer unter ihrer Berührung. „Ja…"

Ihre Hand ist so warm, nur ein Haarbreit von meiner Haut. Chloe wird mich küssen, es liegt in der elektrisiert angestauten Luft um uns herum, in der flachen Kadenz ihres unsteten Atems, der strahlenden Hitze ihrer geröteten Wangen und auch der Art, wie ihre Augen dezent zwischen meinen Gesichtszügen herwandern. Es steht geschrieben in jeder einzelnen Silbe ihrer Körpersprache.

Doch ich darf es nicht zulassen. Sie weiß noch immer nicht, wer oder was ich wahrhaftig bin.

Sie lehnt sich herein. Augen nahezu geschlossen. Lippen leicht geöffnet. Ich muss sie aufhalten, ich muss, ich muss, _ich muss._

Ich kann nicht.

Meine Göttin, ihr Mund. Innig, eifrig und begierig gepresst gegen den meinen, und doch so behutsam und sachte wie niemals zuvor. Ihr Geschmack, entfernteste Erinnerungen an eine längst vergangene Zukunft auf meiner Zunge. Ihre Berührung, zärtlichste Fingerspitzen in der Tiefe der Nacht an der Seite meiner Wange. Sie alle kommen zusammen in einer schicksalhaften Vereinigung, einem körperweiten Beben, das durch unsere Haut wallt, ich kann meine Lippen nicht davor zurückhalten, mit den ihren zu verschmelzen und eins zu werden. Ich habe sie so, _so sehr_ vermisst.

Als wir uns wieder voneinander trennen, macht es meine Brust in sich zusammenfallen wie eine gähnende Leere, die sich schlagartig öffnet zwischen Thorax und Lungen, wie der unersättliche Schlund jenes Ungeheuers, welches niemals jemals genug von ihr bekommen wird…

„Wow," haucht sie gegen meine Lippen, ehe sie sich gleich noch einmal hereinlehnt für noch mehr.

„Chloe. Chloe, ich kann nicht..."

Sie blinzelt. Blinzelt noch etwas mehr, wie als erwache sie aus einer Trance. Ihre Pupillen erlangen ihren Fokus zurück und landen auf mir. Sie bemerkt die tiefe Reue in meinen Zügen, die schwere Schuld in meinen Augen, die quälende Sorge in meinem Innern. Sie war noch erhitzt zuvor, nun steht sie praktisch in Flammen.

„Scheiße." Sie fährt vor mir zurück, Augen groß wie Spiegeleier, in voll ausgebrochener Panik, so als hätte sie eben auf ihr Leben gepokert und haushoch verloren. „Scheiße, tut mir so leid, ich war nur—ich dachte nur… ich hatte den ganzen Tag schon diese Funken zwischen uns gespürt, und wir haben doch schon das ganze Jahr über so krass miteinander geflirtet, da dachte ich einfach, du könntest vielleicht… Kacke, Max, tut mir echt sowas von leid, ich hab' Mist gebaut, bitte hasse mich jetzt nicht deswegen."

„Nein, nein, das es ist nicht!" Ihre Hände liegen verkrampft in der Schwebe irgendwo zwischen uns, so als ob sie nach mir reichen wollte, mich zu beschwichtigen, sich jedoch gleichzeitig nicht traute aus Angst, alles nur noch viel schlimmer zu machen. Also halte ich sie fest in den meinen und drücke sie gegen meine Brust, verzweifelt bemüht darum, sie wieder zu beruhigen. „Chloe, ich könnte dich doch niemals hassen, ich—ich empfinde doch genau dasselbe für dich, es ist bloß… ich kann diesen Schritt noch nicht mit dir gehen. Ich kann einfach nicht."

Sie wirkt so sehr verletzt, blanker Horror in ihren Augen, kreidebleich angelaufen und fürchterlich verlegen—nicht auf diese gewohnt possierliche Chloe-Art und Weise wie sonst so oft, sondern vielmehr so als ob sie unter der Decke verschwinden und einfach im Boden versinken wollte vor Scham. Als meine Worte dann endlich zu ihrem Verstand durchzudringen scheinen und sich dort setzen, da runzelt sie fragend die Stirn, ihren Kopf zur Seite gelehnt. „‚ _Noch_ nicht'? Was soll das heißen? Hast du, irgendwie, einen von diesen Enthaltsamkeitsschwüren geleistet oder so'n Rotz? Weil das wäre so ziemlich das bekloppteste, was du mir an dieser Stelle weißmachen könntest."

„Nein, es ist nur—"

„Und außerdem… ich glaub' nicht mal, dass sowas überhaupt zählt mit zwei Mädels. Der ganze Sinn und Zweck besteht doch darin, dass man sich keinen Satansbraten ins Rohr schieben lässt."

„Chloe, es geht nicht darum. Es ist viel komplizierter als nur das. Ich…"

Ich habe es schon so lange nicht mehr versucht, ihr zu erzählen…

Es fing an als eine unabdingbare Notwendigkeit, dann bald nur noch die oberste Priorität. Irgendwann wurde es etwas, worauf es hinzuarbeiten galt, ein langfristiges Ziel. Etwas, was früher oder später von ganz alleine passieren würde. Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, ich hatte all die Zeit seither eine Todesangst davor, und dieser Tage ist es vielmehr zu etwas verkommen, dass es zu verbergen besser wäre, denn worauf ich jemals stolz sein könnte…

Und es ist nun da ich zur schmerzlichen Erkenntnis komme, dass ich mich wohl irgendwann im Laufe all dieser Zeit einfach den Gegebenheiten angepasst habe. Wann war noch gleich das letzte Mal, dass ich ernsthafte Pläne gefasst hatte, es ihr zu erzählen? Jenseits meiner nächtlichen Eskapaden ertappte ich mich schon des Öfteren dabei, dass ich mir doch tatsächlich ernsthafte Sorgen gemacht habe über so mancherlei kindisches Teenager-Problemchen meines vorgegaukelten Alltagslebens. Trage nur eine Maske für zu lange und all das.

„Also gut, hör zu. Ich habe dieses… Geheimnis. Etwas, das unser Leben für immer verändern wird. Etwas, über das du garantiert mega ausflippen wirst."

Sie sieht mich nur betont gelangweilt an, so als ob mein allergrößtes Geheimnis unmöglich schwerwiegender sein könnte als _ich hab' bei diesem doofen Mathetest letzte Woche geschummelt_.

„Bist du'n Alien? Weil das würde so einiges erklären."

Ich grolle kurz und schubse sie in die Schulter. „Ich mein's ernst. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, das wäre noch viel einfacher zu erklären. Mein Geheimnis ist… viel größer."

„Größer als von 'nem gottverdammten anderen Stern zu kommen. Dein Ernst." Sie verdreht die Augen. „Also gut, ich hab's ja kapiert, sag mir ganz einfach, dass ich schlichtweg alles, was zwischen uns passiert ist, falsch gelesen habe, und du nicht wirklich auf mich abfährst, in Ordnung? Ich weiß, ich hab' diese Situation gerade eben echt merkwürdig werden lassen, aber—"

„Aber ich fahre doch _sowas von_ auf dich ab, Chloe—ich… ich liebe dich. Chloe, ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, oh Gott, du hast ja gar keine Ahnung…"

Die Worte sprudeln einfach so hervor aus meinem penetranten Plappermaul. Ich musste sie schon für viel zu lange drinbehalten und nun hat meine zügellose Zunge sich offenbar kurzerhand entschieden, meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen und das Geständnis in die weite Welt hinauszuposaunen, atemlos schwebend zwischen ihrem Mund und dem meinen. Es entsteht dieser Moment einer angespannten, geladenen Stille. Dann kann ich ihre Brust anschwellen spüren, direkt vor mir, nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt von meinem Herzen.

„Du… du liebst ich?"

Die pure Wonne und Ehrfurcht in ihrer Stimme ist nichts als ein Dolch in meiner Kehle, denn es wird all das hier nur noch weit schwieriger machen. Denn ich versuchte es ihr ein weiteres Mal zu erzählen, ein paar Wochen nach ihrem sechzehnten Geburtstag, vor knapp einem Jahr.

Es lief sogar noch schlimmer als das Zwölfter Oktober Desaster, in gewisser Weise.

Furcht breitet sich rasch aus in meinen Gedanken. Eine Vision der der Zukunft, wenn man so will, gemeißelt in den Felsen unserer ungeschehenen Vergangenheit. Ich muss eine Hand an meine Stirn bringen, so sehr überwältigt sie mich. „Kacke, ich will das hier nicht schon wieder zurücknehmen müssen, ich hab' sowas von die Schnauze voll davon, ständig alles zurückzunehmen…"

„Was redest du denn da? Das ist doch großartig, Max! Das ist sogar das allerbeste überhaupt, ich hatte solche Angst, ich könnte unsere Freundschaft kaputt—"

„Du verstehst nicht, Chloe, ich werde dir alles erzählen, und dann werde ich dich wieder verlieren."

„Was? Jetzt komm schon, es gibt nichts, was dermaßen schlimm sein könnte, du weißt doch, du kannst mir alles verraten! Ganz ehrlich, ich… ich bin sogar fast schon ein wenig gekränkt, dass du dieses ominöse Geheimnis vor mir gehalten hast, was immer es sein sollte."

„Du wirst mir nicht glauben. Und dann werde ich dir es _zeigen_ , und du wirst ausflippen und mich auf alle Zeit fürchten."

Es muss allmählich endlich zu ihr durchgesickert sein, wie ernst mir diese Angelegenheit tatsächlich ist, denn ihr geduldig herunterspielendes Grinsen schwindet mit jeder weiteren Sekunde. „Also gut, so langsam mach' ich mir hier echt Sorgen." Sie sucht meine Augen, versucht so sehr, ihnen irgendein Verständnis abzutrotzen. „Max, was immer es ist, du kannst es mir verraten. Du kannst mir alles verraten, du… du hast mir das Leben gerettet, du bist mein Engel. Ich werde für _immer_ deine allerbeste Freundin sein, ganz egal was passiert."

„Nicht mehr hiernach. Du wirst mir nicht mehr in die Augen blicken können. Du wirst am Ende nicht einmal mehr wissen, wer ich wirklich bin."

„Alter, woher willst du das denn überhaupt so genau wissen? Na los doch, versuch's halt! Ich schwöre dir, ich werde nicht ausflippen, in Ordnung? Ich versprech's, ganz egal was. Was denn, hast du irgendwo was mitgehen lassen? Was geklaut? Hast du vielleicht… oh Scheiße, hast du irgendeinen kaltgemacht? Ist- ist mir egal. Ernsthaft. Das Arschloch hat's bestimmt nicht anders verdient, wenn er sich mit dir anlegt. Ich könnte dir helfen, die Sache zu vertuschen. Mach' ich wirklich, ich bin für dich da, Max."

Gott, sie hat mich noch nie zuvor derart gedrängt deswegen. Ich will ihr so, _so_ sehr Glauben schenken, doch unser beider gebrochene Herzen aus einer Vielzahl ungeschehener Vergangenheiten macht meine Kehle sich zuschnüren unter tausend unsichtbar seidener Fäden.

„Schon zwei Mal zuvor habe ich es versucht," beginne ich endlich, meine Stimme fast schon ein Flehen. „Ich musste es alles wieder zurücknehmen."

„Was zur Hölle soll das denn überhaupt bedeuten? Hast du irgendwie… hast du mich vergessen gemacht oder so? Seht alle her, es ist Agent Max in Black und ihr Neuralisator-Blitz-Dings oder sonstwas."

„Ist gar nicht allzu weit entfernt von der Wahrheit."

„Also gut, willst du mich jetzt noch ewig auf die Folter spannen oder erzählst du's mir dann beizeiten auch mal?"

Es spielt sich einfach nur wieder und wieder in meinem Kopf ab. Enthüllung, Ungläubigkeit, Beweis, totaler Ausraster. Und der Ausraster war noch das aller normalste, damit war leicht zu rechnen, war es wirklich. Ich konnte damit leben. Es waren die Tage und Monate danach, die ich nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

Die Art, wie sie begonnen hatte, mich anzusehen. Der Wandel in der Weise, wie wir anfingen, miteinander zu sprechen. Das Misstrauen, die Paranoia, die stetig zunehmende Distanz, die sich zwischen uns öffnete, da sie erstmals genau verstanden hatte, _was_ ich wirklich bin, was meine Kräfte bedeuten und was ich getan habe. Ohne all die Tragödie und das Trauma jener allerersten Schicksalswoche, die uns zu einer Einheit verschweißte, konnte Chloe niemals über dieses Ungeheuer, das hinter meinen Pupillen lauert, hinwegsehen.

Aus all den Leiden und Qualen, die meine Erinnerungen noch immer umnachten, schmerzt keine so sehr wie der Verlust ihres Vertrauens.

„Max, du musst es mir verraten." Sie bringt unsere ineinandergeschmiegten Hände an ihre Lippen und küsst meinen Zeigefinger. „Was immer es sein mag, du musst mir vertrauen. Lass mich für dich da sein."

 _Deine kostbare Chloe wird dich fürchten. Sie wird dieses Ungeheuer, zu dem du wurdest, niemals akzeptieren geschweige denn gutheißen._

Ich tue einen tiefen Atemzug und sammle meine Gedanken. Wie viel dieser Furcht, die ich spüre, entstammt nichts als den Worten einer verzweifelten Teufelin, sich klammernd an jeden Strohhalm? Es war nun schon nahezu ein ganzes Jahr, wir haben uns beide verändert, inzwischen. Wir haben uns… verliebt.

Wenn schon an sonst nichts, so kann ich mich doch wenigstens an dieses unglaubliche Körnchen der Glückseligkeit klammern. Chloe liebt mich. Nicht meine Kräfte, nicht was ich für sie alles tun und erreichen kann. Sie liebt _mich_ , diesen banalen und superlangweiligen Spießer, den sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang kennt.

Wenn ich also diese Chance, hier und jetzt, nicht ergreife… wann dann? In einem Jahr? Einem Jahrzehnt?

Niemals?

Ich muss es versuchen. Nichts von alledem, was ich bis hierhin erreicht habe, wäre auch nur im geringsten Ansatz von einer Bedeutung, wenn ich es nicht zumindest auf diesen einen weiteren Versuch ankommen lasse.

Ein Versuch, langsam und bedacht. _„Urteile bitte nicht zu früh, ja? Das hier wird mitunter übernatürlich werden. Es ist eine lange Geschichte."_

Ein Versuch, gewaltig und episch. _„Alles begann in einer Zukunft, die niemals sein wird, mit der Vision eines Tornados und der Zerstörung Arcadia Bays."_

Ein Versuch, sie zu faszinieren. _„Was wenn ich dir erzählte, dass es da draußen Menschen mit Superkräften gibt, und ich einer von ihnen bin?"_

Ein Versuch, Sympathie zu gewinnen, durch Selbstmitleid. _„Ich bin ein entsetzliches Ungeheuer, Chloe."_

Kotz. Würg. Sie alle beginnen das exakt selbe Muster. Enthüllung, Ungläubigkeit, Beweis und Alles-im-Arsch.

Sie sieht mich einfach nur an, geduldig, erwartungsvoll, gibt mir alle Zeit, die ich benötigen könnte, um die richtigen Worte herauszubekommen. Und es sind genau diese Worte, die ich nicht finden kann. Ich kann mir einfach nichts vorstellen, was gewichtig genug wäre, stark genug, um auf einen einzigen Schlag zu ihr hindurch zu dringen durch ihre Ungläubigkeit. Wenn ich doch nur ganz einfach diesen Teil überspringen könnte, geradewegs hin zu Staunen, zu Akzeptanz. Wenn ich es doch nur wieder nicht mehr zu nur meiner, sondern _unserer_ Sache machen könnte, so wie es war in jener längst vergangenen Zukunft—

Warte.

Warte mal eine Minute.

 _Unsere_ Superkraft.

Unsere Hände, gemeinsam und innig ineinandergeschmiegt.

„Chloe, ich bin diese ganze Zeit über völlig falsch an die Sache herangegangen."

„Öh… Ah-ha?"

Ich werfe unsere Zudecke fort und mache mich daran, aufzustehen, ziehe sie mit mir hoch auf die Beine. „Komm mit mir." Ich begebe mich hinüber zum Fenster und öffne es zur kalten Nachtluft hinaus. „Wir gehen nach draußen."

„…Zur Hölle soll das jetzt wieder?"

Ich habe es niemals zuvor versucht. Könnte es funktionieren?

Wenn es funktionieren sollte… Gott, wenn es funktionieren sollte, dann würde das einfach alles verändern.

„Vertraust du mir, Chloe?"

„Alter, ich würde dir mein beschissenes Leben anvertrauen, musst du da überhaupt noch fragen?" Sie sieht zu, wie ich über das Fenstersims auf das schräge Vordach über dem Hof klettere. Von Zeit zu Zeit lese ich hier oben oder höre Musik, wann immer ich mich wehmütig fühle.

Sie streckt ihren Kopf heraus. „Was wollen wir denn hier draußen?"

„Ich teile alles mit dir, Chloe. Es braucht nicht furchterregend zu sein. Es kann etwas Wundervolles werden…" Ich setze mich draußen auf die kühlen Dachziegel, und während sie mir über das Sims nach draußen nachfolgt, streife ich die Lederarmbänder ab, zuerst noch das eine, dann auch das andere. Das erste fällt, entblößt blasse, zarte Haut, weichgescheuert durch jahrelanges Tragen. Das zweite halte ich noch für eine Weile länger, fest um mein linkes Handgelenk.

Sie kauert sich dicht gegen meine rechte Seite. „Scheiße, ist ganz schön frisch hier draußen. Du wirst dir noch den knochigen Hintern abfrieren in dem Oberteil."

„Es macht mir im Augenblick überhaupt nichts aus, ich spür's nicht mal richtig." Ich hebe meinen Arm und lasse das Band endlich fallen. Bluewings Mal ist erfüllt mit knisternden, lebhaften Farben selbst noch im düsteren Schwarz-Weiß von Mondlicht und Straßenlaternen.

Eine mir allzu bekannt fragend gerunzelte Stirn. „Ist… das'n Tattoo? Ein Schmetterlings-Tattoo?"

„Nein. Es ist eine Gunst, die uns zuteilwurde durch Tränen und Blut."

Sie blinzelt mich an, als hätte ich gerade in einer anderen Sprache zu ihr gesprochen. „Ah-ha, wow, das… klingt ganz schön dramatisch. Wen genau meinst du… ‚uns'?"

Es ist gerade mal die allererste Frage von vielen, doch schon kann ich spüren, wie dieser plötzliche Ansturm der Zuversicht in mir zu verfliegen beginnt.

„Chloe… du musst mir glauben. Jedes Wort, das ich dir sagen werde, ist nichts als die Wahrheit. Alles, was du hier sehen wirst, nichts als die Wirklichkeit. Bitte, du musst mir vertrauen, ich kann nicht noch einmal—"

„Heilige Scheiße, Max." Sie greift mit einer Hand nach meiner Schulter und schüttelt mich leicht, ihr standfester Blick bohrt sich in meine Augen. „Ich vertraue dir zu einhundert Prozent. Was immer du sagst, ich werde dir glauben. Das hier ist _offensichtlich_ 'ne superernste Angelegenheit, ich hab's ja kapiert, du kannst jetzt damit aufhören, dich ständig nur selbst im Kreis zu drehen. Du wirst mich nicht verlieren, verstanden? Einfach… raus damit, was immer es ist."

Sie sagt es wieder und wieder. Vielleicht hat sie Recht. Vielleicht muss ich ihr mein Vertrauen ganz genauso sehr schenken.

„O.K.… also gut. Ich werde dir… ich zeig's dir ganz einfach."

Ich hake meinen Arm bei ihr unter, klammere unsere Hände ineinander mit eng verwobenen Fingern. Ihre Wärme ist der linderndste Balsam gegen die nächtliche Kälte auf meiner Haut.

„Bitte. Bleib an meiner Seite," beschwöre ich die Welt, die Sterne und das Universum über unseren Köpfen, gleich eines Wunschtraumes hinunter in den tiefschwarzen Schacht eines Brunnens.

„Immer," kommt ihre Antwort.

Ich warte noch einen Augenblick, bis ein einsames Auto an uns vorüberzieht, die Straße hinab, meine Rechte noch immer unerschütterlich an sie geklammert, dann ergreife ich die Grundfesten der Raumzeit mit Links. Ihr Blick ist auf das Mal gerichtet, lebendig und kraftsprudelnd mit außernatürlichen Farben und Kontrasten. Bitte, bei all den Göttern, die zusehen mögen, bei beknackten Gespinsten des Schicksals und lange toten Avataren der Hoffnung—bitte lasst es funktionieren.

Lasst sie gemeinsam mit mir auf der Zeitlinie schreiten.

…Zurück.

Leuchtend gewundene Ranken sprießen empor aus den Flügelspitzen des Schmetterlings, sie schlängeln sich um mein Handgelenk, kringeln sich auf die Fläche meiner Hand. Licht und Wärme und Schmerz breiten sich aus in geschmeidigen Linien meinen Unterarm hinauf, vorbei an meinem Ellbogen, vorbei an meiner Schulter bis auf meinen Rücken und meine Brust. Sie strahlen hell und blendend weiß im finsteren Grau der Nacht, heller und blendender noch als jede einfache Zeitreise es für gewöhnlich vermöchte.

Chloe ringt neben mir nach Luft. Ihr Griff wird nur noch fester.

Sie sieht es. Chloe kann es tatsächlich sehen.

Ich beobachte sie, sehe zu, wie ihre Augen groß werden vor Überraschung, ihre Nasenflügel sich weiten vor Erstaunen, ihr Atem stockt vor Sprachlosigkeit. Chloe sieht was ich sehe, denn es besteht nicht einmal der geringste Zweifel, dass sie gerade mit mir durch die Zeit reist, an meiner Seite in die Vergangenheit. Meine Weggefährtin des Schicksals. Meine Genossin in Raum und Zeit und Leid.

Unsere Augen treffen sich, meine entflammen mit Hoffnung, ihre durchfluten in Ehrfurcht. Ich neige meinen Kopf in Richtung des Autos und sie folgt meinem Blick.

„Oh! Oh, Scheiße…"

Und so wie einige Lichter, die eben noch in der Distanz erloschen, abermals aufleuchten, so wie der Verkehr der entfernten Hauptstraße und der vereinzelte Gesang einiger Nachtvögel in fremdländischem Murren und Surren rückwärtsverlauft, so sucht auch das einsame Auto von eben in aller Seelenruhe seinen Weg zurück die Straße hinauf und an uns vorbei in perfekt verlaufendem Rückwärtsgang. Mit offenem Mund starrt sie ihm hinterher, sieht dann wieder mich an, dann wieder die Straße hinunter auf das Auto.

„Du bist es… _Du_ bist es, die das macht. Oh mein Gott."

Um Welten davon entfernt, von mir abzulassen, Chloe umklammert meine Hand fest genug, dass es schon schmerzt. Ich entlasse die Zeit aus meinem Griff und senke meinen Arm. Das Auto kehrt zurück in alteingefahrener Geschwindigkeit und Richtung.

„Heilige Scheiße," flüstert sie in die stille Nachtluft hinein, beobachtet noch, wie die Linien verblassen. „Heilige. Scheiße…"

Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, was ich sagen soll. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich im Augenblick überhaupt irgendwelche treffenden Worte finden könnte. Erleichterung, schiere Euphorie und… Stolz waschen durch mein Innerstes. Tränen bauen sich schon auf und drohen, meine Lider zu fluten, bei diesem schlichten, simpelsten aller Gedanken, dass ich all das vielleicht, mit ein klein wenig Hoffnung, niemals wieder alleine tun muss. Wenn wir beide über das hier hinweg kommen sollten… ich müsste sie niemals, jemals wieder zurücklassen in einer ungewissen Zukunft…

Sie wendet sich zu mir um. Jenseits des aufgeregten Blinzelns und angestrengten Verarbeitens liegt nichts als… Erstaunen in ihrem Blick. Pures Staunen. Kein sich anbahnendes Misstrauen. Keine lähmende Furcht.

Mit einem Schlag landet sie zurück in der Gegenwart, dreht sich zu mir um und boxt mich mit ihrer freien Hand in die Schulter.

"Aua!"

„Du hast verfickt nochmal _Superkräfte?_ " Ihre Stimme klettert gut eine oder zwei Oktaven die Tonleiter hinauf. Außerdem mischt sich ein zaghaftes Lachen unter ihre Worte. „Und du _erzählst_ mir nichts davon?"

„Ich hab's versucht! Ich schwör's!"

„Heilige Scheiße, Max! Heilige Scheiße, das is' echt zu viel, das is'… einfach zu abgefahren—wie lange? Wie lange schon kannst du sowas, _wie_ kannst du sowas, und was—oh mein Gott, du musst mir einfach _alles_ erzählen."

„Also glaubst du mir? Du glaubst wirklich, dass es echt ist?"

„Scheiße, mir bleibt wohl kaum was anderes übrig, oder? Nach allem, was ich dir eben noch versprochen habe? Ich meine, ich hab' gerade mit _zugesehen_ , wie du's gemacht hast! Scheiße echt, ich glaub' ich spinne, das is' doch sowas von bekloppt—kannst du's nochmal machen? Einmal noch? Nur damit ich auch weiß, dass ich nicht total spinne?"

„Öhm, ja, klar doch."

Ich gebe echt mein Bestes, nicht allzu viel Wind um die Sache zu machen, doch es ist mir nun mal eine wahrhaft aufrichtige Wonne, ihr erstauntes Grinsen sich vor Begeisterung nur noch weiten zu sehen, sobald Bluewings Mal noch einmal hell lodernd entflammt und das Auto von eben einmal mehr die Straße hinauf auf unsere Höhe zurückholt.

„Ha! Da fährt's dahin!", kreischt sie freudestrahlend und rempelt mich seitwärts gegen die Schulter, beide ihrer Hände klammern sich fest an die meine. „Verfickte Superkräfte, verdammte Kacke noch eins! Scheiß mir doch einer die Wand an, das is' sowas von _abgefahren!_ "

Ich kann mir einfach nicht helfen, selbst jetzt noch in dieser Situation bringt sie es auf ihre wundersame Weise fertig, mich zum Lachen zu bringen. Es fällt mir schlichtweg schwer, mich nicht von ihrer Obszönitäten-geladenen Begeisterung anstecken zu lassen.

„Willst du's noch schneller?"

„Ähm, na gut?"

Ich beschleunige unsere Zeitreise noch etwas und dann, knapp bevor das Auto vollständig außer Sichtweite verschwindet, halte ich sie kurzerhand fest. Es entlockt ihr ein weiteres überraschtes Japsen, als die Zeit eingefroren um uns herum zum Stehen kommt.

„Max… Scheiße, Max, du bist 'ne menschliche Zeitmaschine…"

„Und das nur wegen dir," erkläre ich ihr. „Der entscheidende Grund, weshalb ich diese Kraft besitze… bist du. Von daher ist sie ganz genauso sehr deine wie sie die meine ist."

„Äh… was?"

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich würde sie dir liebend gerne erzählen, wenn du sie denn hören möchtest."

„Null Chance, dass du sie mir jetzt _nicht_ mehr erzählen könntest." Sie starrt weiter unentwegt auf meinen Arm, wie gebannt. „Tut das… tut dir das weh? Dein Leuchte-Tattoo-Dingens? Sieht irgendwie aus, als würde es wehtun."

„Ja, schon ein bisschen. Aber nicht schlimm."

„Oh, Kacke. Dann hör auf damit!"

„Ist echt keine große Sache, ich kann es sogar kaum noch spüren, wenn du mit dabei bist."

„Und… ist es irgendwie anstrengend? Geht dir irgendwann einfach die Puste aus?"

„Nicht mehr. Ich könnte den Spaß ganze Tage am Stück abziehen, wenn ich wollte—zumindest solange ich dabei dann nicht aus Versehen einpenne."

Sie befeuchtet ihre Lippen. „Darf ich… darf ich mal anfassen? Deine Tätowierung… oder wasauchimmer?"

„Sie macht dir keine Angst?"

„Nein, machst du Witze? Bist doch bloß du! Ich meine, _merkwürdig_ , klar, aber sie ist auch… sowas von superhübsch."

Ich zögere noch einen Augenblick, dann reiche ich ihr meinen linken Arm, die brennenden Linien nach wie vor lichterloh. Chloe kommt mir vorsichtig entgegen, sie nimmt meine Hand, ihre Fingerspitzen empfinden sanft die spiralförmigen Pfade auf meiner Haut nach. Es mag Einbildung sein, doch in dem Moment, da sie Kontakt mit der Markierung herstellt, schwelt ihr Strahlen noch einmal auf, kraftvoll und herzerwärmend.

Sie stößt einen ehrfürchtig überraschten Atemzug aus. „Oh, wow…"

„Wie… fühlt sie sich an? Niemand hat sie jemals zuvor anfassen können."

„Sie ist so… so richtig warm." Mit etwas nahe der Ehrerbietung erfühlt sie ihren Verlauf, studiert ihre Muster und feinen Linien bis ins kleinste Detail. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum, doch das brennende Stechen erlischt schlagartig wo auch immer sie mich berührt. „Das ist echt das allercoolste überhaupt."

Ihr feuriger Eifer ist viel zu ansteckend für mich. Ich spüre schon wieder dieses kindliche Verlangen in mir, sie unbedingt beeindrucken zu müssen, um dieses erstaunte Flackern in ihren Augen um jeden Preis noch weiter zu entfachen. „Willst du wissen, was wir sonst noch alles machen können?"

„Es gibt noch mehr?"

„Lass mich es dir zeigen, das wird echt spitzenmäßig. Es ist sowas von _spitzenmäßig_ , das alles endlich mit dir teilen zu können. Komm, steh auf mit mir."

Wir kommen auf die Beine, beide wohl darauf bedacht, zu ja keiner Zeit unsere Hände loszulassen. Nicht, dass es groß etwas ausmachen dürfte; sie würde vermutlich nur für einen Augenblick lang in der Zeit einfrieren, bis ich sie wieder an mir festhielte. Soweit zumindest diese allererste Theorie. Wir werden noch so einiges an Experimenten durchzuführen haben, um herauszufinden, wie genau das alles funktioniert. Für die Wissenschaft.

Ich führe sie den restlichen Vorsprung hinab Richtung Traufe. „Wir springen gemeinsam vom Dach," erkläre ich ihr.

„Du kannst _fliegen_?"

Ein albernes Grinsen macht sich auf meinen Wangen breit. Ich bringe schon beinahe diesen billigen ‚ _nur wenn wir uns schöne Gedanken machen'_ Kalauer, der mir spontan in den Sinn kommt, doch ich hatte ihr vorhin extra versprochen, alles, was meinen Mund verlässt, wäre nichts als die Wahrheit. „Vertrau mir einfach. Ich könnte niemals zulassen, dass dir ein Leid widerfährt."

Sie zaudert noch etwas nervös auf der Stelle, wirft einen unsicheren Blick den Vorhof hinunter. Ist eigentlich gar nicht mal allzu tief, in etwa gut ein Stockwerk, keine drei Meter. „Ich vertraue dir."

„Es ist etwas schwieriger, wenn wir uns im Stillstand bewegen. Was immer du tust, lass ja nicht los, verstanden?"

„Ich werde niemals loslassen, Max."

„Auf die Plätze?"

Sie atmet etwas schneller. „Fertig," kommt ihre Antwort mit einem nervösen, knappen Kichern.

„Los!"

Sie tut es. Ich springe zwar den Bruchteil einer Sekunde früher los, doch sie ist direkt neben mir, als ich meinen Schritt nach vorne tue und wir uns gemeinsam über die Kante lehnen. Sie… hat mir ganz einfach vertraut.

„Waa—wohaaah!"

Wir verfangen uns beide sofort im Wackelpudding der gestauchten Luft im Stillstand der Raumzeit, sinken allmählich und sanft Richtung Boden. ‚Wackelpudding' ist einer dieser Begriffe, die genaugenommen nicht wirklich akkurat sind, sich jedoch schlichtweg eingebürgert haben im Laufe der Zeit. Tatsächlich ist das einzige, was im Augenblick entfernt an Wackelpudding erinnert, dieses wilde Herumfuchteln von Chloes Beinen, die unbeholfen in den leeren Raum unter sich treten, wie als befände sie sich unter Wasser. Sie sieht einfach nur lächerlich aus. Ein Glück haben die Nachbarn das nicht mitbekommen.

„Was zur Hö-hölleh-eh!", kreischt sie dabei und stimmt ein mit meinem Lachen, gemeinsam den ganzen Weg hinunter, bis wir endlich den Boden erreicht haben und sogar noch darüber hinaus. Sie zieht aufgeregt an meiner Hand mit kleinen, euphorischen Hüpfern, sobald unsere Füße unten aufsetzen. „Das war ja sowas von abgefahren! Lass uns das nochmal machen! Wir müssen das unbedingt nochmal machen, können wir das nochmal machen?"

„Wow, du liebst da ja wirklich."

„Machst du Witze _?_ Wie könnte ich sowas denn jemals _nicht_ lieben? Du bist, irgendwie, praktisch Batman, Max! Du bist Bat-Max! Ha!"

Heiliger Scherzkeks, ‚Bat-Max'? Sie ist ja mal wieder sowas von selbstzufrieden mit sich, ganz von alleine auf diesen uralten Gag gekommen zu sein.

„Also gut… mal sehen. Warte. Ich weiß genau, was wir machen können."

Eine reguläre Zeitreise könnte uns hier nicht mehr großartig weiterhelfen, doch Gott sei Dank ist das auch nicht mehr das einzige, was ich dieser Tage so draufhabe. Ich habe keinen Schimmer, ob es funktionieren wird. Noch weniger, wie es sich wohl auf sie auswirken könnte, körperlich physisch wie auch geistig emotional. Ich bin erschreckend begierig, es herauszufinden.

Ich tauche ein in den Quell der Kraft, noch einmal tiefer und nach dem Komplettneustart. Ich greife nach ihr mit meiner ausgestreckten Hand, die Linien entflammen in blendendem Weiß und einmal mehr spaltet sich meine Wahrnehmung auf diese merkwürdige Weise—diese geisterhafte Präsenz meines eigenen Selbst über mir selbst, nicht unähnlich der Autoskopie einer Nahtoderfahrung. Während unseres kurzen Sprunges zurück aufs Dach und noch während dieser außerkörperlichen Erfahrung, kann ich Chloe neben mir erneut nach Luft schnappen hören.

„Oh, Kacke," keucht sie direkt an meiner Seite. Wir sehen einander an. Unsere Hände, eng umschlungen. Unsere Gedanken, verbunden jenseits von Raum und Zeit. Wir beobachten unsere leiblichen Selbst, wie schwebend zurück aufs Dach springen und sich dort abermals niederlassen, denn alles, was wir eben getan haben, wird wieder zurückgesetzt wie es war. Ich lasse ab von der Zeit, als das einsame Auto zum fünften Mal oberhalb der Straße in Sichtweite erscheint.

Die Realitäten werden aufs Neue vereint, und auch wir kommen wieder zu uns vor dem kühlen Sims meines Fensters. Ich konnte mich bis heute schon reichlich daran gewöhnen, habe inzwischen keine Probleme mehr, mich jedes Mal wieder anzupassen an den regulären Fluss der Zeit. Chloe wiederum sackt sofort gegen meine Seite, ihr Atem wiegt schwer, ihre freie Hand klammert sich an den Saum meiner Schlafanzughose.

„Oh Gott… oh. Mein Gott. Scheiße!"

Eine jähe Sorge durchsticht meine Eingeweide. Die schlimmste Sorte von allen. Jene um ihr Wohlergehen. Ich entlasse uns endgültig in den normalen Zeitfluss. „Geht's dir gut? Hat's dir wehgetan?"

„Nein… nein, es war nur… heilige Scheiße, sowas von abgefahren…"

„Ich hab's zu weit getrieben, ich hätte dir das jetzt noch nicht antun sollen, es tut mir so leid, Chloe."

„Hörst du dann endlich mal auf, dich _andauernd_ nur zu entschuldigen…" Sie bringt sich stützend auf mein Bein aufrecht. Auch wenn ihr Griff um meine Hand mittlerweile etwas nachgelassen hat, seitdem die Zeitreise vorüber ist, so scheint dennoch sie in keinerlei Eile, alsbald von mir loszulassen. Ihre Atemzüge arbeiten noch immer schwer wie Blasebalge in ihrer Brust, während sie sich umsieht.

„Oh, Kacke. Wir sind wieder hier oben." Dasselbe einsame Auto fällt ihr ins Auge, als es wieder einmal die Straße hinab außer Sichtweite rollt. Sie blinzelt ihm hinterher. „Bekloppte Kack-Scheiße. Max… Max, wir sind gerade in der Zeit zurückgegangen. Stimmt's? Ich hab' doch Recht, oder? Sag mir bitte, dass ich Recht habe, dass ich mir das eben nicht nur eingebildet habe."

„Es stimmt. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor 'nen Passagier mit dabei."

Chloe schüttelt entgeistert den Kopf, Augen geweitet. Ihr Grinsen… es strahlt so breit, als hätte ich gerade erst eine Kakerlake auf einer Jukebox prophezeit.

„Heilige Scheiße, du hast mir buchstäblich 'ne Gänsehaut verpasst, das ist… das doch… oh, Kacke, Max, das ist…"

„Affentittengeil?"

Sie prustet lauthals los vor Lachen. ‚Affentittengeil' ist nichts, was sie bislang jemals gesagt hätte—oder auch nur jemals sagen _wird_ , höchstwahrscheinlich. „Also gut, affentittengeil von mir aus, wo zur Hölle auch immer du dieses Wort aufgeschnappt haben magst."

„Es ist was du beim allerersten Mal gesagt hast."

„Das erste Mal? Als… als ich dir noch ausgerastet bin, oder…"

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Nein."

Sag es ihr einfach, Max. Überwinde deine Furcht, erzähle ihr alles. Nun tu es endlich.

„Das aller-allererste Mal, als ich die Kräfte selbst noch ganz neu hatte. Damals war ich gerade erst nach Arcadia Bay zurückgekehrt. Du warst neunzehn Jahre und… wir hatten uns auseinandergelebt. So wie du vorhin sagtest, wie es Freunde halt manchmal tun."

„Ich, öhm… ich kapier's nicht—" Sie hält für einen Moment inne, sortiert ihre Gedanken. „Willst du sagen…"

„Es war eine andere Realität. Eine andere Zeitlinie, in der… in der ich dich niemals besucht oder mich auch nur bei dir gemeldet hatte und in der einfach alles schrecklich schiefging.

„Ist das jetzt gerade dein Ernst?" Sie bemerkt sofort selbst, was sie eben gesagt hat, und bringt sogleich eine entschuldigende Hand an meinen Arm, so als hätte ich auch nur das entfernteste Anrecht darauf, mich von ihr gekränkt zu fühlen, dass sie noch immer Zweifel hegt. „Natürlich ist es dein Ernst, 'tschuldige." Ihre Augen huschen unruhig hin und her, scheinbar auf Suche nach den richtigen Worten, irgendwo hier verstreut auf den Dachziegeln. Ihr Mund öffnet sich einige Male, ohne dass etwas passiert, ehe sie schließlich ihre Frage formuliert.

„Du bist aus der Zukunft?"

Ich nicke. Schuld macht meine Lippen sich schürzen für jede einzelne Lüge, die ich über all die Zeit hinweg anhäufen musste. „Drei Jahre aus der Zukunft."

Sie wird ganz still. Gedankenverloren. Das alles bisher mag ja ganz lustig gewesen sein, doch die unausweichliche Wahrheit wird jetzt gleich jeden Augenblick einschlagen mit all ihrer explosiven Kraft und diese harmlose Spielerei sprengen und Wirklichkeit werden. Gegen den Fensterrahmen zurückgelehnt, sie wird geradezu schweigsam und umsichtig.

„Eine Zeitreisende…" sagt sie, mehr zu sich selbst denn sonst irgendwem. „Also… für ehrlich, 'ne gottverdammte Zeitreisende."

„Ich weiß, es klingt absolut bekloppt, du brauchst es nicht zu sagen. Es ist wahr."

Der leise Gedankenstrudel dreht sich noch eine ganze Weile so weiter in ihrem Kopf. Ich kann es ihr nicht verübeln, wie sollte ich auch, doch diese anhaltende Stille, sie treibt mich allmählich in den Wahnsinn. Diese desolate Distanz zwischen uns, sie bringt mich langsam um.

„Heute," beginnt sie endlich, „als du mich davon zurückgehalten hattest, ein paar meiner Tricks abzuziehen, oder vorgeschlagen hattest, ich solle doch stattdessen was anderes machen… da wusstest du es. Du wusstest schon längst, was passieren würde, hab' ich Recht?"

Ich nicke erneut. „Es stimmt, du hast Recht. Ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn du verletzt wirst. Auch wenn es nur ein paar blaue Flecken oder Schrammen geworden wären. Aber ich schwöre dir—ich belasse immer alles bei der Wahrheit zwischen uns. Ich nehme niemals etwas zurück, nur um irgendwas anderes zu sagen oder auch… auch wenn ich mal Mist bauen sollte, dann lasse ich das einfach so stehen und entschuldige mich anstelle von… na, du weißt schon. Es war… es war eine unserer Regeln."

Sie schnaubt ein distanziertes Glucksen aus, ihre Augen noch immer auf den Vorhof tief unter uns gerichtet. „Unsere Regeln?"

„Ja, Regeln. Für… f-für unsere Beziehung? Wir nehmen niemals Streit und auch niemals Tränen zurück. Keine Zeitreisen ohne beiderseitiges Einverständnis. Falls ich es jemals aus welchem Grunde auch immer doch tun sollte, dann muss ich dir später davon erzählen."

Sie wirft mir nun endlich einen Blick von der Seite zu, wenn auch nur flüchtig. „Über welche Art von Beziehung reden wir hier genau?"

Au Backe, mein Gesicht, es besteht durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass es soeben spontan Feuer gefangen hat. Dem Gefühl nach zu urteilen, jedenfalls.

„Ich… ich glaube, deine Worte waren… ‚unsterblich verliebt'. Selbst noch nach allem, was wir zusammen durchmachen mussten, war die wenige Zeit, die ich an deiner Seite verbringen durfte, die absolut beste meines ganzen Lebens. Genau wie heute auch, jeder einzelne Augenblick, den wir gemeinsam erleben…" Ich halte ihre Finger mit beiden Händen, wage es, ihr geradewegs in die Augen zu blicken und keinesfalls von ihr zu weichen. „Du bist mein Ein und Alles, Chloe. Mein Ein und Alles _._ "

Keine sichtliche Reaktion. Ihre Hand ist… nichts als schlaff in der meinen.

Es ist ihr zu viel, nicht wahr? Ich belade sie hier mit diesem hirnverbrannten Verlangen, diesem seelenerdrückenden Drang, dieser grenzenlosen Gier, welche ich _Liebe_ nenne, nur mangels eines Wortes, das groß genug wäre, diesem klaffenden Loch in meiner Seele einen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Doch was sie an diesem Punkt in unseren Leben fühlt, kann kaum mehr sein als ein winziger Schritt über einer voreiligen Vernarrtheit. Wie konnte ich da jemals von ihr erwartet haben, dass sie hiermit so einfach zurechtkommt?

Sie blickt mich an, _sieht_ mich jedoch nicht wirklich. „Ist es… ist es das, was du diese ganze Zeit über für mich empfunden hast? Seit… Seit du zu mir zurückgekommen bist, seit unserem allerersten Tag wieder zusammen?"

Gottverdammte Scheiße nochmal, es klingt echt unheimlich, wenn sie es so ausdrückt. Ich verziehe das Gesicht in einer Weise, dass es vielleicht noch als unschuldiges Grinsen durchgehen könnte. „So ziemlich?"

Sie wirkt nur noch fassungsloser. „Und… du hast nur auf mich gewartet seit _all dieser Zeit_. Du hast all das für dich behalten, Tagein Tagaus, nur um… mir mit meinen ganzen dusseligen Problemchen zu helfen, hast so getan, als wärst jemand ganz anderes, für mich?" Sie schüttelt entgeistert den Kopf, betroffen bis ins Innerste. „Hast du den Verstand verloren? Wer in aller Welt tut so etwas? Wie konntest du so etwas nur tun?"

 _Oh nein, nein, neineinein, nicht schon wieder._ „Chloe, es tut mir so leid, ich…ich wusste mir einfach nicht anders zu helfen, ich hatte ja versucht, es dir zu—"

„Was?" Einen Augenblick lang wirkt sie weit verwirrter als noch vor einer Sekunde, dann scheint ihr ein Licht aufzugehen. „Ich bin dir doch nicht böse, du Dummbeutel! Ich bin verfickt nochmal _platt_. Du hast diese… diese gottgleiche Kraft in dir, du kannst tun und lassen was immer du willst, und du—und du verbringst _Jahre_ deines Lebens damit, dich um _mich_ zu sorgen? Du bist ein leibhaftiger Engel, wie dumm musste ich gewesen sein, dich zurückzuweisen, alles zu sein nur nicht _dankbar_!" Sie rüttelt sich wach und sieht mich geradewegs an, lässt meine Hand los, damit sie mich am Arm halten kann, mich in meiner Gänze begreifen. Ihre Finger kommen warm zur Ruhe auf meinen Schultern, berühren mich leicht wie eine Feder am Hals, als wäre ich ihr kostbarster Schatz, den es für alle Zeiten zu bewahren gälte.

„Dieses vergangene Jahr… da hab' ich mich so _unendlich_ glücklich geschätzt, dich bei mir zu wissen—einfach immer wenn ich auch nur daran zurückgedacht habe, wie du ständig, _immer_ für mich dagewesen bist und mir zur Seite standest, und manchmal… habe ich mich auch gewundert, warum… _warum_ nur liebt sie mich so sehr? Ich wusste ja schon lange, dass du die genialste Person auf diesem Planeten sein musst, ich… ich war mir bislang nur noch nicht im Klaren über das gesamte Ausmaß. Aber heute, mit dir zusammen, da hatte ich irgendwie dieses Gefühl, diese… _Verbindung_ , die sich einfach nicht normal angefühlt hat, und jetzt—jetzt ergibt sie irgendwie einen Sinn. Es ergibt alles einen Sinn, Max…"

Sie war ja schon von Beginn an ernstlich, überwältigt gar—doch je mehr sie spricht, desto mehr erhellen sich ihre Züge. Ich halte mich an ihr fest, nur zur Hälfte um sie ja festzuhalten auf dem schrägen Vordach, und zur anderen Hälfte, um auch wirklich sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht nur ein Traum ist. „Chloe…"

„Sogar… sogar als wir uns vorhin geküsst haben… ganz _besonders_ als wir uns geküsst haben. Es war… wie aus dieser bekloppten Märchen-Kacke, so als ob… heilige Scheiße, als ob so ein elektrischer Funke zwischen uns übergesprungen wäre. Mein allererster Kuss, und zugleich das abgefahrenste, was ich jemals gespürt habe. Alles nur dank dir."

Ich blicke sie an, außerstande, irgendwelche Worte über die Lippen zu bekommen, die diesem Gefühl in meiner Brust auch nur ansatzweise gerecht würden. In ihren Augen finde ich jenes Glitzern aufleuchten, welches meinem Leben all diese Zeit über gefehlt hatte.

Und das ist es auch. Chloe scheint… erleuchtet.

In diesem Augenblick denkt sie zurück an alles, was ich jemals gesagt habe, jeder noch so beiläufige Wortwitz, jede noch so plötzliche Erkenntnis oder Einsicht, und in diesem Moment kann ich schon beinahe hören, wie es _‚Klick'_ macht in ihrem Kopf, sowie alle Puzzleteile perfekt ineinander zusammenfallen. Sowie sich der Schleier von ihren Augen lüftet und sie zum allerersten Mal in ihrem Leben diese unsere Welt sieht in all ihrer wahnsinnigen, aberwitzigen Pracht.

„Ich will es alles wissen, Max. Ich will dich endlich kennenlernen, alles über dich erfahren. Fang am Anfang an."

Chloe hält meine Wangen, ihre Fingerspitzen sanft wie eh und je an der Seite meines Gesichtes. Sie lehnt sich herein und küsst meine Lippen so leicht und flüchtig wie ein Schmetterling. Ihr strahlendes Lächeln bringt mein Herz zum Schmelzen.

„Erzähl mir alles..."

* * *

„Nein, ich hatte nicht mal gemerkt, dass du es bist. Du hattest dich komplett anders angehört und ausgesehen."

„Wäre es dir lieber, ich würde jetzt noch genauso aussehen? Das Tattoo klingt echt draufgängermäßig."

„Ich möchte, dass du aussiehst wie du _selbst_ am liebsten aussehen möchtest—"

Von der Küchentüre ist ein Knarzen zu hören und Dads verschlafenes Gesicht erscheint kurz darauf im Spalt zwischen ihr und dem Rahmen.

„Habe ich also doch richtig gerochen," brummt er in seinen Bart hinein, als er die Küche vollends betritt. „Habt ihr zwei euren Verstand verloren? Warum trinkt ihr Kaffee um zwei Uhr in der Nacht?"

„Morgen, Paps. Wir zwei hatten eben einiges nachzuholen."

„Das hier geht nicht in Ordnung, Mädels. Ich verstehe, wenn ihr aufgeregt seid und so weiter, aber—"

„Dad, was wenn ich dir verriete, dass Chloe und ich verliebt sind? Also… ineinander, und zwar richtig romantisch und so?"

Chloes Gesicht wechselt von Null auf Feuerrot in Rekordgeschwindigkeit. „ _Alter_ , was geht bei dir ab, bist du noch ganz dicht?"

Im selben Zeitraum, wenn auch nicht ganz so plötzlich, wechselt auch Dads Gesicht von schlaftrunken zu völlig übertölpelt. Er reibt sich den verbleibenden Schlaf aus den Augen, zweifelsohne fallen ihm auch unsere eng umschlungenen Hände und herumfüßelnden Zehen auf- beziehungsweise unter dem Esstisch sowie unser allgemein dicht zusammengeschmiegtes Sitz-Arrangement auf. Chloes erster Instinkt war, sofort von mir abzulassen, doch ich hielt sie an mir fest.

„Na ja, Liebling, ich würde vermutlich antworten, dass es wahrscheinlich das am schlechtesten gehütete Geheimnis der Menschheitsgeschichte ist."

Hö?

„Wa—äh… echt jetzt?"

Wir haben selbst Augen und Ohren, Maxine. Ich glaube, der jüngste Scherz deiner Mutter heute Morgen war, dass eigentlich nur noch kleine Zeichentrick-Herzchen um eure Köpfe herum fehlten und das Bild wäre perfekt. Wegen uns könnt ihr auch getrost darauf verzichten, euch extra deswegen zu outen, wir lieben euch beide und wir hatten mehr als genug Zeit, uns an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Aber jetzt… ich werde euch kein Hausarrest aufbrummen, solange ihr nichts wirklich aberwitziges macht, doch je mehr solcher Abenteuer wie das hier ihr abzieht, desto eher werde ich euch später auch die Hölle heiß machen. Bislang habt ihr zwei uns noch keinen Anlass zur Sorge bereitet und ich will auch schwer hoffen, dass das so bleibt. Haben wir uns da verstanden? Also hört auf, dieses Zeug zu trinken, und ab zurück ins Bett mit euch, meine Damen."

Er verlässt die Küche ohne auch nur auf eine Reaktion zu warten. Wir sehen einander an.

„Das, äh… ist gut zu wissen, nehme ich mal an."

„Leck mich fett," stößt Chloe ungläubig aus. „War es echt so offensichtlich?"

„Anscheinend."

„Ich hab's dir gesagt. Du hast echt die coolsten Eltern überhaupt."

„Ja… na ja. Das wird sowieso nicht hängenbleiben, ich wollte nur mal ein Gefühl für die Lage bekommen. Vergiss nicht, deine Tasse festzuhalten."

„Oh, ja, 'türlich. Stimmt ja, ich denke noch immer nicht richtig in Portalen."

„Keine Sorge." Ich bringe uns zurück bis vor die Unterbrechung, bevor wir uns den Kaffee überhaupt gekocht hatten. „Das wird schon noch..."

x x x

Wir schlendern durch die Straßen bei Nacht. Überraschend viele Menschen unterwegs hier, selbst jetzt noch um diese Uhrzeit.

„Rachel. Rachel Amber. Du… du hast sie so sehr geliebt, es hatte dir das Herz gebrochen, als sie eines Tages plötzlich verschwand. Ich bin noch immer eifersüchtig jenseits aller Vernunft.

„Rachel? Diese blöde Kuh, die sie von der Schule geworfen haben, nach nicht mal einem vollständigen Jahr dort? Soweit ich weiß, ist sie anschließend wieder nach Kalifornien zurückgezogen, nachdem ihr Dad seinen Posten in Arcadia Bay verloren hatte."

„Ich weiß. Da, wo ich herkomme, ist einiges anders gelaufen. Rachel durfte auf Blackwell bleiben, sogar noch bis Mark Jefferson dort später seine Lehrstelle eingenommen hatte."

„Warte… Mark Jefferson und Blackwell? Der Mark Jefferson, den sie damals dauernd in den Nachrichten gebracht haben?"

Wir überqueren die Straße im Stillstand, weil scheiß auf Ampeln.

„Bloß nicht die Autos berühren," erkläre ich ihr, „sie sind nach wie vor in voller Fahrt, du würdest dir nach wie vor höllisch wehtun."

„Hah. Lässig. Also… Mark Jefferson, gebürtiger Arcadianer und Serienpsychopath?"

„Ebenjener. Er wurde niemals gefasst bis sehr viel später in jener Realität. Er konnte tun und lassen was zum Teufel auch immer er wollte und frei seine hilflosen Opfer entführen, welche ihn für seine Arbeit vergötzten."

„Oh Scheiße, sag jetzt bloß… diese Rachel hat er dann am Ende _auch noch_ entführt, hab' ich Recht?"

Ich nicke ernstlich. „Nebst einer der wenigen Freundinnen, die ich auf damals Blackwell hatte—dich ausgenommen natürlich. Und nicht zuletzt auch… nebst mir. Nachdem er dich erschossen hatte."

Chloe kommt abrupt zum Stehen, hält mich fest an einer Hand, sodass ich ebenfalls stoppe. „Was?"

„Ja, du wurdest auch noch ein paar Male öfter erschossen im Laufe der Geschichte. Dazu komme ich noch."

„Quatsch, scheiß doch auf die Geschichte! Max, hat er… was hat dieser Perversling mit dir gemacht? Er—er hat all diese Mädchen unter Drogen gesetzt, Bilder von ihnen gemacht und… und—"

„Er hat mich nicht angerührt, Chloe. Ich meine… nicht auf _diese_ Weise. Obwohl, ganz ehrlich, die Art, wie man sich anschließend fühlt? Wenn man einmal solch einer Gewalttat ausgesetzt war, spielt es im Nachhinein kaum mehr eine Rolle, ob es nun irgendwie körperlich war oder rein psychologischer Missbrauch. So oder so fühlt man sich einfach nur noch _abscheulich_."

„Scheiße, Max…"

„Ist schon gut. Er hat bekommen was er verdient hat, letzten Endes."

„Knast? Er hätte verdient, dafür zu sterben, ich bin sowas von scheißwütend im Augenblick!"

„Ja? Ich weiß nicht so recht, denk doch nur mal darüber nach. Gefängnis kann eine ganz besondere Form der Hölle sein für verweichlichte Wichtigtuer wie ihn. Ziemlich sicher ist er im Moment gerade jemandes Bückstück oder sowas. Ist zumindest ein tröstlicher Gedanke."

„Gott, Max…" Sie zieht noch einmal an meiner Hand, bis ich mich ihren Armen befinde. Ich habe ihre Umarmung zwar gerade wirklich nicht nötig, doch wer bin ich, als dass ich ihre Nähe jemals zurückweisen könnte. „Ich weiß, ich muss echt scheißspät dran sein mit dem Angebot, aber… wenn du dich jemals danach fühlen solltest, dass du mit jemandem reden willst über diesen Albtraum…"

„Keine Sorge. Ich bin drüber hinweg, ehrlich jetzt."

„Bist du sicher? Weil ich würde dich niemals verurteilen, falls—"

„Erinnerst du dich noch an die Details aus den Nachrichten, die sie über den Fall gebracht haben? Dass da wohl ein gewisses Mädchen gewesen wäre, das ihn auf wundersame Weise überwältigen konnte, und die Polizei gerufen hätte? Diese „mysteriöse Fremde", wurde sie, glaube ich, auch mal genannt, die ihm ins Ohr geschossen und ihm sein eigenes Gift injiziert hat, nur um dann ohne eine Spur zu verschwinden? Hast du dich jemals gewundert, wer zum Teufel das gewesen sein könnte?"

Sie hält mich wieder nicht ganz auf Armes Länge Entfernung, damit sie mich mit offener Kinnlade anstarren kann, ihre Augen so groß wie der Vollmond über uns.

„Rache genießt ihren schlechten Ruf manchmal zu Unrecht," sage ich ihr und lächle dabei wie das unschuldige, kleine Mäuschen, das ich bin. „Von Zeit zu Zeit schmeckt sie mir bittersüß ganz ausgezeichnet."

x x x

Chloes Stimme dringt gedämpft durch die hölzerne Schwingtüre der Umkleidekabine. Der Schlüssel ins Modegeschäft war ein Pflasterstein draußen von der Straße. Wir stöbern nur ein wenig durch Sortiment und probieren nebenbei ein paar Outfits. Ich schwör's. Hoch und heilig.

Außerdem war es von Anfang an Chloes Idee.

„Du verarschst mich doch. Es war so einfach?"

„Du warst sowas von geplättet danach. Ich werde mich auf ewig daran erinnern, wie sehr du in diesem winzigen Augenblick ausgeflippt bist, bevor du dann wieder so getan hast, als wäre nichts dabei gewesen."

„Das is' doch sowas von _unfair_! Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, was ein Herzrasen ich vorhin hatte? Stellt sich heraus, alles, was es gebraucht hätte, war, dir 'ne kindische _Mutprobe_ zu stellen?"

„Ich war übrigens wahnsinnig beeindruckt deswegen. Hätte niemals erwartet, dass du es wirklich durchziehst."

„Tja, ich bin halt 'ne richtige Draufgängerin und mach's auf die harte Tour, denn offenbar müsste ich dir nur für einfach alles 'ne gottverdammte Mutprobe stellen, gehe ich Recht in der Annahme?"

„Vielleicht solltest du sie einfach für dich selbst ausprobieren und mal sehen, was dabei rauskommt."

Es entsteht diese wunderbar langgezogene Pause, in welcher ich mir Chloe da drin halb gekleidet vorstelle, wie sie verschiedenste Szenarien in ihrem Kopf durchspielt, dann zu dem Schluss kommt, dass das Resultat im einvernehmlichen Interesse aller Beteiligten liegen sollte.

„Ich fordere dich heraus, hier reinzukommen und mich zu küssen."

Ein Meer aus Lichtern erstreckt sich unter uns. Wir sind noch immer ein wenig außer Puste vom letzten Treppenaufstieg nach unserer Aufzugfahrt bis ins oberste Stockwerk. In dem Moment, als wir auch nur einen Blick in den fast schon lächerlich tiefen Abgrund geworfen hatten, da haben wir beide wieder feige gekniffen vor unserem ursprünglichen Plan, hinunterzuspringen, und stattdessen lehnen wir nun Seite an Seite gegen das äußere Geländer.

„Das ist doch sowas von bescheuert, Max. Wie konnte ich nur so selbstsüchtig sein?"

„Inwiefern ist das bitte selbstsüchtig? Du musstest die ganze Zeit über unter schrecklichsten Schmerzen leiden, du hattest es gehasst, deine Familie das alles nur für dich auf ihre Schultern nehmen zu sehen, mit dem festen Gewissen, dass du früher oder später sowieso sterben würdest…"

„Es war selbstsüchtig _dir_ gegenüber! Hatte ich überhaupt einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie es dir mit dieser Entscheidung gehen würde? Dass meine Eltern gut möglich superaufgebracht wären und am Ende auch noch _dich_ beschuldigen könnten? Ich konnte schließlich nicht wissen, dass du diese Wahnsinnskräfte hattest, stimmt doch, oder?"

„Nein, ich hatte gar nicht erst versucht, es dir zu verraten…"

„Siehst du? Ich habe mich also einen Scheißdreck um dich geschert, alles hatte sich mal wieder nur um mich gedreht. Ich meine, was zum Teufel? Bin ich eigentlich echt in allen Realitäten das totale Arschloch oder was? Bist du wirklich in jedem Universum dazu verdammt, mich ständig zu babysitten, bis mir endlich mal ein Licht aufgeht und ich wenigstens ein halbwegs erträglicher Mensch werde?"

„Du bist schon wieder viel zu hart mit dir selber. Du musstest dich durch jeden einzelnen Tag deines Lebens quälen und nun wolltest du es ganz einfach mit einer letzten glücklichen Erinnerung beenden. All das Zeug, wovon du hier sprichst, war mir damals gar nicht erst in den Sinn gekommen."

„Vielleicht hätte es das aber. Vielleicht solltest du mir bei solchen Dingen in Zukunft endlich mal öfter 'nen Spiegel vorhalten und mich freiheraus damit konfrontieren. Genau wie auch in dem Moment, als ich dir über Rachel ausgerastet bin, dass sie angeblich diesen Wohnwagen-Vollhonk geknallt haben soll. Du hättest mir vorwerfen müssen, dass ich mich nur wie ein verficktes Kleinkind aufführe und endlich erwachsen werden sollte, anstatt immer alle anderen für meine Problemchen verantwortlich zu machen, und dann wäre es vielleicht gar nie erst dazu gekommen, dass du mich in dieser abgedrehten Wunderland-Realität von meinem Leid hättest erlösen müssen. Hattest du daran schon jemals gedacht?"

„Au weia, ich kann dir schon jetzt versprechen, du wirst es nochmal sowas von bereuen, all das hier eben gesagt zu haben. Es wird mir eine wahre Freude sein, dich an irgendeinem wunderbaren Punkt in der Zukunft an genau dieses Gespräch erinnern zu dürfen, da kannst du aber Gift drauf nehmen."

„Heh! Du? Das würdest du nie wagen. Wie auch, ich werde dir schließlich die makelloseste und zuvorkommenste Freundin sein, die du dir jemals hättest erträumen können. Wenn es nach mir ginge, solltest du dich glücklich schätzen."

Ich kuschle mich gegen ihre Seite, damit sie ihren Arm um mich legt. Sie ist noch immer etwas zurückhaltend und unbeholfen was das angeht. Ich kann spüren, wie sie mein Profil von der Seite beäugt, als ich meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter lehne und sie tief einatme.

„Du machst schon wieder dieses Gesicht," stellt sie urplötzlich fest. „Was geht dir durch die Rübe?"

„Gesicht? Welches Gesicht?"

„Du weißt schon, dieses Gesicht halt. Das, bei dem du die Lippen so komisch zusammenpresst und die Augenbrauen verziehst. So als wartest du nur darauf, dass die Welt jetzt gleich jeden Moment vor deinen Augen explodiert."

„Ich habe ein extra Gesicht dafür?"

„Du hast _sowas von_ ein extra Gesicht dafür."

„Seit wann bist du so scharfsinnig geworden?"

„Hey, du kannst mir ruhig auch mal was zutrauen. Genau wie jetzt gerade, da spielst du nur mal wieder auf Zeit. Versuchst irgendwie herauszubekommen, wie du es am besten formulieren willst, was immer es ist."

Mein lieber Spitz, ihre Kräfte der Allerbesten Freundschaft schlagen wieder einmal zu.

„Ich schätze…" Ich gebe einen schweren Seufzer von mir. „Ich schätze mal, ich warte nur darauf, dass du mich fragst, ob ich deinen Dad zurückbringen könnte."

„Oh."

Stille legt sich über uns. Allein der ferne Vor-Berufsverkehr rauscht leise vor sich hin, tief unter uns. In der Ferne bringt ein Flugzeug seine Triebwerke auf Touren, schwenkt ein auf seine Rollbahn unter rhythmisch blinkenden Positionslichtern.

Sie lehnt ihre Wange gegen mein Haupt. „Würde ich all das wieder vergessen, wenn du es tätest, Max? Würden alle meiner Erinnerungen, seitdem du zurückgekehrt bist, wieder gelöscht werden?"

„Ja, das würden sie—doch sie würden ersetzt werden durch sogar noch bessere. Das müsste ich zumindest hoffen. Obwohl… ich bin mir auch gar nicht mal sicher, ob es klappen könnte mit dem Komplettneustart und all das. Ich habe es bislang nie gewagt, allzu viel damit herumzuspielen. Aber ich könnte es jederzeit probieren, wenn es das wäre, was du möchtest."

Erneute Stille. Die Passagiermaschine hat mittlerweile den Boden verlassen und abgehoben. Stetig gewinnt sie an luftiger Höhe, gleitet sanft gen Gebirge im Osten, wo ein tiefes Stahlblau des Nachthimmels allmählich zu weichen beginnt, verdrängt von zartem Lila-Orange.

„Müsstest du dich dann noch einmal durch solch eine schreckliche Tortur quälen? Sei bitte ehrlich mit mir."

Ich denke darüber nach. Folge gedankenverloren dem Flugzeug, wie es immer kleiner und kleiner wird, als es sich mehr und mehr dem leuchtenden Horizont annähert.

„Wahrscheinlich ja. Ich kann es wirklich nicht genau wissen. Ich würde in einer neuen Realität landen und müsste wohl erstmal wieder ganz bei null anfangen. Müsste… müsste so manche Dinge noch einmal wiederholen. Dinge, die ich dir bis jetzt noch nicht erzählt habe. Gut möglich, dass ich auch einige größere Langzeit-Risiken eingehen müsste, schwer zu sagen."

„Und du würdest es trotzdem tun?"

„Ja. Sofort. Wenn es das wäre, was du wolltest. Wenn du mir sagtest, es würde dich glücklich machen."

Könnte sie sich überhaupt noch einmal in mich verlieben? Wenn ich niemals zu ihr zurückkehrte in einer Zeit der Not, da sie mich am meisten braucht?

Ich stelle mir liebend gerne vor, dass sie es könnte.

Chloe hält mich noch etwas fester gegen ihre Brust gedrückt und küsst meine Schläfe. „Alles gut, Max. Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken."

„Oh… Ach so. Ehrlich?"

Ihre Lippen streifen ganz sachte die Spitze meines Ohres. „Mm-hm," macht sie und kitzelt mich dabei ganz fürchterlich.

Eingehüllt in unser beider Wärme beobachten wir, wie das Flugzeug eins wird mit dem Horizont, noch im selben Augenblick, da die Sonne ihr gold-gleißendes Antlitz über die Berge im Osten erhebt und uns strahlend eintaucht in Feuer und Flamme. Ihr warmes Flüstern der himmlische Hauch gottgleicher Glückseligkeit auf meiner Haut.

„Ich bin glücklicher jetzt als ich es zuvor jemals war."

Die ganze Nacht über aufbleiben und ich bekomme jedes Mal diesen Bärenhunger. Es gibt da diesen niedlichen, unscheinbaren Sandwichladen in der Innenstadt, der sich im Laufe der Zeit zu meinem Favoriten hochgemausert hat. Vieles dort im Angebot reicht dem Two Whales schon beinahe das Wasser. Beinahe. Chloes befriedigend lautstarkem Mampfen nach zu urteilen, als wir es uns in der kleinen, kuschligen Terrassennische gemütlich gemacht haben, empfindet sie dasselbe.

Zugegeben, es steht durchaus in gewisser Dissonanz zu unserem aktuellen Gesprächsthema.

„O.K., also nochmal von vorne, ich bin verwirrt," schmatzt sie und leckt ihre Finger. „Wir sind zurück im Psychostuhl, _weil_ …?

„Weil das Zerreißen meines Wettbewerbsfotos eine neue Zeitlinie geschaffen hatte, in der Jefferson mein Tagebuch verbrannt hat. Er war ziemlich übel angepisst, weil ‚ich mein Potential vergeudet hätte' oder was auch immer. Und ohne mein Tagebuch konnte ich entsprechend kein Foto daraus benutzt haben, um zu entkommen. Daher wurde zwangsläufig die andere Zeitlinie, in der ich David gewarnt und den Wettbewerb gewonnen hatte, ebenfalls ausgelöscht. Sie konnte schlichtweg niemals stattfinden."

„Aber… du bist doch _zuvor_ schon entkommen… weil du eins deiner Fotos benutzt hattest. Du kannst dich sogar selbst noch daran erinnern, wie es passiert ist—aber dann wurden die Bilder verbrannt, was bedeutet, dass du niemals entkommen sein konntest, was wiederum bedeutet, dass auch deine Erinnerungen eigentlich nicht existieren dürften… ist das nicht eins dieser bekloppten Zeit-Paradoxa? Oder hab' ich da irgendwo in der Mitte was verpasst?

„Nicht wirklich, du denkst nur immer noch aus einer Perspektive von außerhalb. Du hast schon Recht, von einem ultimativen Standpunkt aus ist alles, was jemals existiert, diese eine finale Zeitlinie und all diese anderen Sachen geschehen am Ende niemals wirklich. Aber… mein Bewusstsein besteht offenbar irgendwie außerhalb des Ganzen, weshalb ich all diese Erinnerungen behalte, auch wenn sie niemals wirklich passiert sind. Also, ich schätze mal… unser _beider_ Bewusstsein, von jetzt an. Solange wir nur zusammenbleiben."

„Wie zur Hölle hast du eigentlich noch nicht völlig Verstand verloren in all diesem irren Zeitlinien-Wirrwarr?"

„Ich glaube, genaugenommen habe ich das schon längst, ich bin mittlerweile nur gut im Maskieren geworden."

„Oder aber—wie wär's damit—du bist ganz einfach dieses richtig knallharte Stück megacooler Draufgänger-Braut, getarnt als harmloses Hipster-Mauerblümchen, ich denke, das entspricht schon viel eher der Wahrheit. Doch _mir_ kannst du nichts vormachen, ha!" Triumphal wie eh und je stopft sie sich ihren Dämonenschlund mit einem letzten Siegesbissen. „Wie bischu 'ausghe'omm?"

„Genau das war doch das Problem, es _gab_ schlicht keinen Ausweg." Ich nehme mir extra viel Zeit, um zu kauen. Dramatische Spannung aufbauen und so weiter. „Er hätte mich gleich dann und dort umgebracht, wäre mir nicht ein gewisser jemand in allerletzter Sekunde vollkommen überraschend zur Hilfe geeilt. Kannst ja mal wild drauflosraten, wer es gewesen sein könnte."

Sie schluckt runter. „Mmh, ich wünschte, ich könnte jetzt behaupten, ich selber, aber ich war ja mal wieder tot. Dann eben… oh, vielleicht dein weißer Recke, Warren? Hat er dir etwa nachgestellt bis in rauf auf diese Scheune?"

„Oh Gott behüte, bloß das nicht. Das sollte hoffentlich ein Witz sein, oder?

„Hey, er hat zumindest dieses Prescott-Balg vermöbelt!"

„Stimmt, das hat er wohl. Nein, tatsächlich war es niemand geringeres als dein Freund und Helfer, David Madsen."

„Ach du Kacke. Stief-Dödel? Echt jetzt?"

„Ist einfach reingeplatzt, hat Jefferson windelweich geprügelt und mir das Leben gerettet."

Ach ja, ich denke, ich lasse den Teil besser aus, in dem David zunächst kläglich versagt hatte, eben genau das zu tun, bis es mir endlich gelungen war, ihm auch eine entsprechende Ablenkung als Hilfestellung zu liefern. Es sind schließlich ganze zwei Jahre vergangen, seit es passiert ist, man kann wohl kaum von mir erwarten, dass ich mich noch an jedes einzelne Mal erinnere, wie sich Army-Veteran David von Weichei Jefferson volles Pfund verhauen hat lassen.

Chloes nachdenkliche Schockstarre löst sich mit einem resignierten Augenrollen. „Ach, Gottverdammich."

„Was denn?"

„Na, was denkst du wohl? Jetzt _schulde_ ich dem Typen auch noch was—und zwar gehörig! Das ist doch schon wieder mal sowas von unfair, einfach alles! Kein Wunder, dass du so dermaßen auf ihn abgefahren bist all diese Zeit."

„Dir vorzuschlagen, ihm doch vielleicht mal eine Chance einzuräumen, ist jetzt also gleich ‚dermaßen auf ihn abfahren'? Was du bislang ohnehin kaum der Rede wert versucht hättest, nebenbei bemerkt…"

„Hey, es liegt ja auch nicht bloß an mir, O.K.? Ich mein's ehrlich, der Kerl ist manchmal ein riesen Vollpfosten. Der hat ernsthafte Probleme, sag ich dir."

„Wie war das noch gleich vorhin, als du sagtest, ich solle dir doch öfter mal den Spiegel—"

„Ach, scher dich doch zum Teufel, Caulfield!"

„David liebt dich, Chloe, ob du es nun glauben willst oder nicht. Und du hast sogar Recht damit, weißt du, er hat wirklich so seine Probleme, es liegt nicht ausschließlich nur an dir. Aber irgendwo nimmt diese Geschichte nun mal ihren Anfang, weißt du? Worauf es hier jedoch ankommt, ist wie du sie beenden willst. Und ich kann dir garantieren, ich _verspreche_ dir, er wird am Ende auch selbst einlenken und dir entgegenkommen. Rede doch einfach mal mit ihm, als wäre ein normales menschliches Wesen. Es mag vielleicht seine Zeit brauchen, aber du wirst schon sehen…"

„Hört alle her, das Zeitreise-Besserwisser-Orakel hat einmal mehr gesprochen. Wird mich von jetzt an nur noch selbst in den Arsch beißen, irgendwas zu bestreiten, was aus deinem Mund kommt, hab' ich Recht?"

„Was soll ich sagen, ich bin als Herrin der Zeit wohl besonnen. Ich werde zusehen, jegliche Art der Bevormundung auf ein Minimum zu beschränken."

„Mh-hmm, klar doch. Mach einfach endlich weiter mit deiner hanebüchenen Schote…"

x x x

Der Stadtpark ist irgendwie ganz anders bei Nacht. Irgendwie… unheimlich—oder zumindest wäre er das, könnte ich nicht grundsätzlich jeden dahergelaufenen Tunichtgut ungespitzt in den Boden stampfen.

Wir haben uns ein trockenes Plätzchen abseits der Wege gefunden, zwischen den Felsen bei diesem süßen, kleinen Weiher. Die Uhr steht wieder auf Nacht, hauptsächlich damit meine Eltern nicht noch krank werden vor Sorge, wenn sie daheim ein verlassenes Zimmer vorfänden… und außerdem ganz einfach weil wir es können.

Ich bin an der Uferlinie und versuche, Kiesel übers Wasser flippen zu lassen. Versuche und scheitere. Chloe sitzt auf einem der Steine ganz in der Nähe, sie hält ihren Kopf nun schon eine längere Weile gedankenverloren in Händen. Schließlich sieht sie wieder zu mir auf.

„Was'ne beschissene Entscheidung soll das bitte sein?"

„Sie war schlicht und ergreifend was letzten Endes noch vor uns stand."

„Die Stadt zerstören oder mich sterben lassen? Was ein riesensadistischer Scheißdreck, Max…"

„Feuerproben..."

„Was?"

„Es ist was du zu mir sagtest, viel später. Jede Entscheidung und jede Zwickmühle auf unserem Weg war nur eine weitere Feuerprobe, um uns vorzubereiten auf das große Übel am Ende der Reise. Du hattest sogar Recht damit, wie so oft, auch wenn sich später herausstellen sollte, dass die Wahrheit noch weit komplizierter sein würde. Wir hatten damals noch keinen blassen Schimmer von diesem ganzen Tiergeister-Zeugs."

„Tiergeister-Zeugs," grummelt sie nur und schüttelt dabei ungläubig den Kopf. Von all den diffusen Dingen, die ich ihr heute Nacht schon erzählt habe, ist es ausgerechnet die Idee eines magischen Pantheons der Götter, die ihr das größte Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Sie war ja schon immer mehr der Typ für knallharte Sci-Fi denn für geradeheraus Übernatürliches.

„Also… ich gehe mal davon aus, du hattest gar nicht erst riskiert, noch einmal zurückzugehen? Nachdem ich später scheinbar noch immer mit von der Partie war, um dich mit meinen Weisheiten zu unterstützen?"

„Nein, ich bin tatsächlich zurückgegangen. Ich musste einfach—ich meine, du hattest mich zwar nicht gerade gedrängt, aber ich hatte dennoch das Gefühl, dass du das Gefühl hattest, dass es das richtige war, es zu tun. Ergibt das irgendeinen Sinn?" Ich erwarte ihre Reaktion, ehe ich fortfahre. Sie zuckt nur wenig hilfreich mit den Schultern. „Na ja, so wie du es gesagt hattest, da schien es mir schon recht deutlich, als fändest du, dass es das richtige wäre, dein Leben aufzugeben und so alle anderen zu retten. Ich hatte mich dem angeschlossen und so saß ich ein weiteres Mal in dieser Schultoilette, wo alles seinen Anfang fand, und habe diesmal rein gar nichts getan. Und… der Tornado ist niemals gekommen. Dein Opfer hatte Arcadia Bay verschont, es hatte funktioniert. Das einzige Problem war, ich… ich konnte einfach nicht damit klarkommen."

Sie ist offensichtlich verwirrt, doch noch vor allem anderen zeigt sich ihr inniges Mitgefühl. „Natürlich konntest du das nicht, Max. Es hätte mich am Boden zerstört, wenn ich sowas an deiner Stelle hätte durchmachen müssen."

„Ich hatte es wirklich, ernsthaft versucht, weißt du? Beinahe ein halbes Jahr lang am Ende. Ich hatte versucht, nach vorne zu blicken, aber es wurde immer nur noch schlimmer und schlimmer. Ich… ich brauchte dich. Wenn mich diese kurze Zeit damals eines gelehrt hat, dann ist es, dass ich nicht mehr länger ohne dich leben konnte. Und somit schlug ich den selbstsüchtigen Weg ein. Ich benutzte das Schmetterlingsfoto ein weiteres Mal und ging damit zurück auf diese scheiß Toilette. Ich hinterließ mir selbst eine Nachricht, damit ich nicht denselben Fehler noch einmal begehen und ich dich dieses Mal um jeden Preis retten würde. Ich wusste ganz genau, was in den nächsten Tagen als Konsequenz daraus geschehen würde… und ich habe es dennoch getan."

Sie kommt herüber an meine Seite. Beide ihrer Arme schlingen sich um meinen Oberkörper, ziehen mich an der Hüfte noch näher an sie heran. „Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie das für dich gewesen sein muss…"

Mühelos versinke ich in ihrer Wärme. Ihre Stirn ruht sanft an meiner Schläfe, doch plötzlich hebt sie sich wieder wie getroffen von einem Geistesblitz. „Warte. Warte, also hattest du in dieser Chloe-losen Realität deine Kräfte behalten, und der Sturm ist dann trotzdem nicht passiert? Aber ich dachte, sie zu bekommen war der eigentliche Auslöser für dieses Realitäts-Schockwellen-Tohuwabohu, weil… na wegen des Dingsbums. Du weißt schon, dieses Erkorenen-Grabenbruch-Dingens?"

„Stimmt. Hast Recht, ja, die Kräfte waren auch futsch. Zumindest zeitweise. Ich, ähm… ich habe sie später wiederbekommen, als ich…"

Nächster Halt: Unannehmlichkeitshausen. Einwohnerzahl: Max Caulfield.

„…Ich… könnteamEndeversuchthabenmichvomLeuchtturmzustürzen?"

Eine überraschend unangenehm angespannte Pause entsteht zwischen uns. Dann neigt Chloe ihren Kopf langsam zu Seite, starrt mich entgeistert an. Sie blinzelt auf dieselbe Weise, die ich mittlerweile schon viel zu gewohnt bin von ihr. Sie sieht aus wie… na ja, wie man halt aussieht, wenn einem die allerbeste Freundin beziehungsweise Liebe des Lebens gerade eben erzählt hat, sie sei von einem sehr, sehr hohen Ort aus gesprungen, um damit unter Umständen, eventuell ihre einstigen Superkräfte zurückerlangen zu können.

„Weißt du was?" Sie bringt eine Hand auf meinen Kopf, als sei ich irgendein dahergelaufener Rotzlöffel. „Ich wette, Andre-Chloe hat dich schon gebührend dafür zusammenschissen, also werde ich dir ausnahmsweise den Gefallen tun und dich weiterreden lassen. Einverstanden?"

Sie bringt mich zurück in die vertraute Wärme ihrer Arme. „Erzähl mir, wie sehr du mich vermisst hast, mein süßes Engelchen."

x x x

Mich wieder leibhaftig und ohne eine Zurückhaltung an sie herankuscheln zu dürfen fühlt sich noch immer an wie eine zarte Traumblase, die jeden Augenblick zu bersten droht. Wir haben uns oben auf dem großen Rutschturm eingenistet, versteckt hinter einigen Spielzeug-Befestigungswällen. Ich hatte schon halb jemand obdachlosen erwartet, der hier oben die Nacht verbringt, doch wie ich feststellte ist es überraschend sauber.

Chloe wird hart wie ein Brett neben mir.

„Sean Prescott."

Der Name kommt mit nichts als dem Hauch eines Flüsterns, gleichermaßen vor Ehrfurcht wie Alarmierung, so als ob bloßes Aussprechen genügte, tote Geister zu wecken. Ich kann sie schlucken spüren, ihre Gedanken rasen. „Scheiße, Max. Wird das hier so enden, wie ich denke, dass es das wird?"

Schon im Tonfall ihrer Stimme alleine kann ich perfekt erkennen, was sie meint. „Gut möglich. Was glaubst du denn, wie es enden wird?"

„Die Prescotts wurden ermordet, vor bald zwei Jahren, Sean Prescott erschossen. Es hieß, es sei ein regelrechtes Attentat gewesen—Meuchelmord sogar… und keiner konnte daheinterkommen, wer es war—oder auch nur _wie_ überhaupt. Ihr gesamtes Anwesen ist noch am selben Tag bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt mit seiner Frau—wie hieß sie noch gleich?—noch immer darin. Angeblich war es _offensichtliche_ Brandstiftung. Man konnte tagelang nicht den Fernseher einschalten ohne damit bombardiert zu werden, ziemlich sicher bin ich dir das ein oder andere Mal in den Ohren gelegen deswegen."

„Das bist du wohl. Ich erinnere mich."

Die Flammen brannten sich an jenem Tag deutlich ein in mein Gedächtnis. Meine Finger stanken nach Benzin, selbst noch eine Woche danach. Als ich mit ihr fertig war, blieb nichts als Schutt und Asche von ihrer kostbaren Kunstkammer.

„Aber sie waren am Leben in deiner Realität, Jahre später. Und sie hatten es auf uns abgesehen. Also… jap…"

„Ich war es, Chloe. Ich habe es getan, es war das allererste, was ich tat, nach dem Neustart. Ich musste es tun, sie… ich hatte wirklich keine andere Wahl mit ihnen. Ich war ein einziges Wrack, als es endlich vorüber war.

Ich warte und erwarte stetig wieder aufs Neue, die finale Bombe fallen zu lassen, die ihr das Spiel endgültig zu weit treiben wird, doch stattdessen zeigt sie zunächst überhaupt keine Reaktion. Ihr Atem verbleibt stet. Ihre Wange, angeschmiegt an mein Haupt, rührt sich nicht einen Millimeter. Sie verbleibt noch immer angespannt in meinen Armen, doch selbst das verfliegt binnen Kürze. Wenn überhaupt, dann drückt sie mich nur noch etwas fester an sich.

Chloe justiert nun zum wiederholten Male das Okular, durch welches sie unsere Welt betrachtet.

„Du hast Jefferson nicht getötet," stellt sie schließlich fest, „selbst noch nach all dem kranken Scheißdreck, den er verbrochen hatte. Wenn du ihn kaltgemacht hättest, dann wäre es nur verdient gewesen."

„Ich weiß."

„Aber… _sie_ hast du getötet."

„Und nicht nur das. Was ich getan habe zerstörte ihre ganze Familie. Ihr Vermächtnis. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel du im Anschluss von Nathan gehört hast, doch nach dem Tod seiner Eltern ist er schließlich vollständig durchgedreht und musste schlussendlich sogar an eine Anstalt übergeben werden. Seine Schwester Kristine Prescott verließ letzten Endes das Land und ließ dabei auch all ihren Familienreichtum zurück. Ihre Besitztümer wurden Staatseigentum, ihre Firma aufgespalten und stückchenweise an den Höchstbietenden verscherbelt. Alles, woran die Prescott Zeit ihres Lebens gearbeitet hatten, ist heute futsch oder in Trümmern."

Es liegt kein Feuer in den Worten. Schande genauso wenig. Oder gar Reue, Gott behüte. Es sind nichts als… Fakten. Das unveränderliche Endresultat einer lange verworrenen Verkettung der Ereignisse.

Chloe zieht mich _noch_ _näher_ an sich.

„Was haben diese Arschwichser dir angetan, Max?"

„All das bringt dich wirklich nicht aus der Fassung?"

„Ist schon echt starker Tobak, aber… ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich für dich da sein würde, ganz egal was passiert. Und ich habe nicht vor, dieses Versprechen jemals zu brechen. Wenn _du_ aus allen Menschen dieser Welt zu so etwas getrieben wurdest, dann wird es einen verdammt guten Grund dafür geben. Ich meine, wenn _ich_ jemanden getötet hätte, würdest du mich dann fallen lassen? Oder würdest du sofort glauben, ich hätte schlicht keine andere Wahl gehabt?"

Ich bleibe einen Moment lang still, meine Hand streichelt nebenher ihren Arm, den sie um meinen Schoß geschlungen hat. „Ich würde mich vorher selbst mit 'ner Gabel abstechen als dich fallenzulassen."

„Heh. Das dachte ich mir." Sie begräbt ihre Nase in meinem Haar. „Das hier ist echt, Max. Ich bin echt, ich bin bei dir. Du musstest durch all diese Realitäten irren, mich häufiger zurücklassen als dass ich noch mitzählen könnte—ich kann es dir nicht verübeln, wenn du nach all diesen Jahren noch immer Zweifel in dir trägst, aber… du brauchst von jetzt an keine Angst mehr haben."

Chloes Liebe. Sie ist der eine Grund für all unsere Opfer. Heimat am Ende der Reise. Darf ich mich nun wahrlich selbst dem Glauben hingeben, sie nun endlich erreicht zu haben? Könnte dies das wahrlich letzte Mal sein, das wir all unsere Säumnisse nachholen?

„Du hast Recht. Ich habe noch immer Angst. Ich muss… dir einfach nur vertrauen."

„Ich bin hier für dich für immer. Glaube mir, Max. Glaube an uns."

Ich nicke langsam gegen ihre Brust. „Ich glaube dir," antworte ich ihr. „Ich glaube an uns."

„Gut so." Ihre Lippen auf meinem Hals besiegeln unseren Bund. Ihr süßes Kribbeln sendet einen Schauder hinab in meinen Bauch, wo hunderte Schmetterlinge ihren Siegestanz darbieten. „Also… was zur Hölle haben diese verfluchten Arschlöcher angestellt, um sich den geballten Zorn meines kleinen Racheengels auf sich zu ziehen?"

„Na schön… aber dazu komme ich erst später. Zunächst hätten wir da noch die traurigen Chroniken der BetaMax."

x x x

Ich stoppe den Fluss der Zeit, als wir uns dem Haus meiner Eltern nähern, sodass uns auch bestimmt niemand hören kann. Ja, ich weiß, wir machen das hier sowieso alles wieder ungeschehen, also was soll die falsche Vorsicht, mir doch egal, leck mich. Zweifelsfrei könnten meine feuerroten Wangen die Straße schon ganz von sich alleine taghell erleuchten, wer braucht da noch schnöde Laternen.

„Du bist schon wieder so ein hundsgemeiner Plagegeist deswegen, du bist doch echt unfassbar."

Chloe lacht erneut. Zu meinem größten Unmut findet sie all das auch noch fürchterlich amüsant. „Jetzt komm schon, du willst es mir _wirklich_ nicht erzählen?"

„Es ist einfach komisch, O.K.? Wir sind immer noch—wieder… Kinder, irgendwie. Ich komme mir schon vor wie ein Perversling."

„Ähm, du weißt schon, dass ich Zugang zum Internetz habe, richtig? Ich hab' mir schon derart viel Schindluder reingezogen, du hast praktisch keine Chance, mich jetzt noch mit irgendwas abzuschrecken."

„Das ist aber nicht dasselbe! Das hier ist persönlich. Privat. Es ist intimes ‚du-und-ich' Zeugs…"

„Na gut, dann sag mir einfach ja oder nein. Könntest ja wenigstens das für mich tun, oder? Ich kenne die Antwort sowieso schon. _Nie im Leben_ haben wir nicht—"

„Ach ja? Und wie kommst du bitteschön zu dieser Annahme?"

„Ähm, vielleicht weil ich wahnsinnig in dich verknallt bin und ich mir selbst unmöglich zutraue, meine Hände so lange bei mir behalten zu haben?"

„Tja, nur mal zu deiner Information: Es war fortwährend _ich_ , die den ersten Schritt wagen musste, also da hast du's."

„Also _gab_ es einen ersten Schritt, wie? Erzähle mir mehr über diesen legendären ‚Ersten Schritt', den du da gewagt hast."

„Willst du dann endlich mal aufhören? Das ganze ist nicht einmal relevant für die Geschichte! Ich jedenfalls denke gar nicht erst daran. Es treibt mich bloß auf die Palme."

„Alter, du denkst sowas von _andauernd_ daran. Scheiße, _ich_ denke ja schon die ganze Zeit nur an das eine, und dabei habe ich noch nicht mal irgendwelche Erinnerungen, mit denen ich mir einen von _meiner_ Palme wedeln könnte."

„Gott, Chloe, halt endlich die Klappe!"

„Warum denn? Das ist was verliebte Menschen nun mal _machen_ , weißt du? Darüber zu reden ist doch ganz normal. Meine Güte, warst du eigentlich immer so prüde?"

Es geht doch nicht darum, es ist bloß, ich weiß auch nicht, unangemessen! Die ganzen Zeitreisen haben mich übrigens völlig auf den Kopf gestellt, was das angeht. All diese Zeit über hatte ich diese ganz und gar legitimen Erwachsenengefühle für dich, nur noch viel schlimmer gemacht durch all die blöden Teenie-Hormone, und währenddessen musste ich mich dann dauernd wie ein Perversling fühlen, weil, hallo, beide noch alles andere als volljährig und so weiter! Ich sitze hier auf ewig fest in dieser verrückten Zwischenwelt, in der ich gleichzeitig älter _und_ jünger bin als du, was doch total bescheuert ist! Ich wünschte, all das wäre erst in unseren Zwanzigern passiert. Hätte mir jedenfalls einiges an Dilemma erspart."

„Ooh, armes, kleines Maxilein, sie ist ja so affentittengeil auf ihre allerbeste Freundin! Ich erschaudere schon bei der Vorstellung, wie oft sie wohl spielen geht mit ihren Lieblingsfingerfarben…"

„Oh mein Gott, können wir jetzt _bitte_ endlich weitermachen mit all dem anderen grausamen Scheißdreck, von dem ich dir noch erzählen muss?"

x x x

Vordämmerungs-Eiscreme im Garten unter einem lichten Stadt-Sternenzelt, weil warum zur Hölle eigentlich nicht.

„Oh, Kacke. Max. Mir kommt gerade erst… müssten diese Tornados nicht auch noch irgendwann wieder passieren? Daran dürfte sich doch nichts geändert haben, oder?"

„Ich habe da ganz ehrlich keinen blassen Schimmer. Wir werden darauf vorbereitet sein, komme es, wie es wolle."

„Ich nehme an, du hattest seitdem keine neuen Visionen mehr?"

„Nein. Seit dem Neustart nichts mehr. Ich glaube, ich kann sie an diesem Punkt auch noch gar nicht bekommen, gut möglich entwickeln sie sich erst, wenn ich achtzehn werde."

„Aber, öhm… du hast doch auch diese Kräfte jetzt schon." Sie schaufelt sich einen extragroßen Löffel Schoko in den Mund. „I' schnallsch nih'."

„Ganz ehrlich, wie machst du das ohne gleich Hirnfrost davon zu kriegen?"

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern, schluckt runter. „Dicker Schädel, vermute ich mal."

„Nimmst mir den Witz geradewegs aus dem Munde…"

Sie leckt ihren Löffel sauber. „Ich weiß. Wusstest _du_ … wie der wissenschaftliche Begriff für Hirnfrost lautet? Sphenopalatine Ganglioneuralgia."

„Oh mein Gott. Du bist echt der größte Nerd aller Zeiten, wir kannst du sowas Unnützes überhaupt so einfach aus dem Stegreif raushauen?"

„Hab's genaugenommen erst vor ein paar Tagen rausgefunden! Und ich dachte mir, klingt irgendwie cool, also hab' ich's mir gemerkt. Sphenopalatine Ganglioneuralgia, Bitches!"

„Das… ist ein wahrhaft grauenerregender Schlachtruf, Chloe."

„Ich weiß, nicht? Wir werden sie noch das Fürchten lehren! Aber zurück zu deinen Visionen?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf. Gespräche tendieren zu persistentem Entgleisungssyndrom in ihrer Anwesenheit. „Oh, ja, richtig, ähm… Also die Visionen sind offenbar ihr ganz eigenes Ding. Die hätte ich wohl auch ohne diese ganze Schmetterlings-Einmischerei drum herum. Sie sind allerdings ein _Grund_ dafür, warum die Geistwesen überhaupt so häufig dazwischenfunken, manche Menschen da draußen besitzen nun einmal diese merkwürdigen Begabungen, wenn man sie denn so nennen möchte."

„Also… mit anderen Worten: Du bist jetzt auch noch 'n Mutant oder wie?"

„Wow, vielen herzlichen Dank dafür."

„Hey, das muss doch nicht sofort was schlechtes sein! So kann ich dich zu Beispiel Kitty Pryde nennen, von jetzt an."

„Bitte nicht."

„Zu spät, Kitty. Abgemacht ist abgemacht. Also, unter diesen Umständen gehe ich davon aus, dass wir erst sicher von den Wirbelstürmen erfahren werden, wenn sie sich schon längst zusammenbrauen. Wir werden uns aber entsprechend darauf vorbereiten, hab' ich Recht?"

„Na logo." Sie ist fertig mit ihrer Eiscreme, also tausche ich meine Schüssel mit ihrer. Ich sehe sie gerne essen. „Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich glaube, es wäre sogar besser, wenn die Stürme tatsächlich passieren. Und zwar weil danach etwas noch weit schlimmeres auf Arcadia Bay zukommt und die Leute bestimmt viel gewillter sein würden, auf Warnungen zu hören und das Weite zu suchen, wenn zuvor schon ein paar Tornados die Stadt auf den Kopf gestellt hätten."

„Etwas… noch schlimmeres?"

Sie wirkt besorgt, doch auch nicht _allzu_ besorgt. Sie ist nicht gerade mächtig verliebt in unsere alte Heimatstadt. Ziemlich sicher wäre es ihr jedoch schon lieber, wenn keine unschuldigen Menschen sterben müssten, solange es sich vermeiden ließe. Ich kann nicht wissen, ob ich diesen Durchgang wirklich jede einzelne Person retten kann, doch eine Sache zeichnet sich schon jetzt glasklar ab in meinem Kopf.

Joyce, Kate und Pompidou werden allesamt ein langes, erfülltes Leben genießen in dieser Realität…

„Arcadia Bay ist verloren, Chloe, ganz buchstäblich dem Untergang geweiht. Die Stadt wird restlos ausradiert werden. Ich war gerade dabei, dir zu erzählen warum."

x x x

Zurück auf den kühlen Dachziegeln vor dem Fenster meines Kinderzimmers, während das erste Licht der Dämmerung uns mit ihrer goldenen Wärme zu erleuchten sucht, meine tränengerötete Sonne trauert um meinetwillen. Sie hält mich, lauscht den Worten aus meinen Mund, schluchzt leise in ihrem Einklang.

Chloe bat mich, nichts zurückzuhalten. Ich log sie an und versprach, dass ich es nicht tun würde. Denn was könnte schon Gutes dabei herumkommen, wenn sie um jedes noch so nichtige und dunkle Detail wüsste? Sie kann derlei grausige Scheiße nicht brauchen in ihrem Leben. Niemand kann das.

Doch… ich begann. Und je mehr ich sprach, desto mehr fluteten die Worte—und Tränen—aus mir heraus. Ich erinnerte mich zurück an so manche Dinge, die ich zuvor vergessen geglaubt hatte, ich fand andere, die mir abhandengekommen waren, allesamt hässlich, allesamt grausam. Ich hatte sie für so lange in mir aufgestaut und versteckt gehalten, dass es mir gar nicht bewusst war, wie sehr es sie nach Freiheit schmerzte. Nach jemandem, der ihnen Gehör schenken möge, Glauben, und mir bestätigen, dass es alles unvorstellbar beschissen sei, dass ich so etwas jemals hätte durchmachen müssen, und ich so etwas niemals hätte durchmachen dürfen.

Sie tut all diese Dinge, und noch weit mehr. Denn Chloe ist die einzige Menschenseele in dieser Welt, die dazu in der Lage wäre. Und so beschissen und selbstsüchtig, wie ich immer war, höre und höre ich nicht auf zu sprechen, sie zu beladen mit meiner Pein. Ich spreche durch ihr ringen nach Luft und ihren verzweifelten Klammergriff um meine Hüfte, und über ihre zusammengekniffenen Augen hinweg und ihre bebende Hand, die ihren Mund vor qualvollen Schluchzern bedeckt.

Meine Augen sind feucht und meine Wangen nass, denn es existiert kein Universum, in dem ich sie weinen sehe, und dabei nicht meine ganz eigenen Tränen vergieße. Doch ich halte durch bis zum Schluss. Ich erzähle ihr alles. Dies ist wie sich Katharsis anfühlen muss.

Die Tage verschwimmen ineinander, die erzwungenen Trainingstorturen und unermessliche Schmerzen auf einer Skala. Ich erzähle sie ihr.

Schwarze Ranken wie Spinnengebein in meinen Gedanken und mein Wille gerichtet gegen mich selbst, der lange Abstieg in eine dunkle Gruft der Verzweiflung und mein letzter, tödlicher Ausweg. Ich erzähle sie ihr.

Bluewing und ihre Entscheidung, die niemals eine war, Liebe stark genug, die Grundfesten der Realität zu erschüttern, und ein Schreckensgespinst des Schicksals vernichtet durch meine Hand. Ich erzähle sie ihr.

Ein Versprechen, eingelöst durch Kugeln, gefangen im Schoße der Zeit. Eine Magenwunde, die, unsere Ketten gesprengt, unsere Freiheit erkaufte. All die Zeit, die ich damit verbachte, jene Frau zu betrauern, die ich nicht länger sein konnte, und die schrecklichen Qualen, die mein Herz heimsuchten vor ihrer Türschwelle.

Ich erzähle ihr alles. Chloe hält mich, und mit tränenbenetzten Fingern erhebt sie die Last von meinen Schultern, auf dass wir sie fortan gemeinsam ertragen, Seite an Seite. Mit Geifer auf der Zunge und Feuer in den Augen sagt sie mir, ich sei zu verzeihend gewesen. Ihre Tode allein wären gar nicht genug, sie gingen viel zu schnell von der Bühne und sie hätten noch weit schlimmeres verdient. Ich dürfe mich niemals schuldig fühlen für unsere rechtmäßige Rache.

Wir kommen zur Ruhe unter einem sich ankündigenden, zarten Licht, in Frieden legen wir die Last zwischen uns bei und spüren innen wie außen allmählich das warme Aufblühen unseres innigen Bundes. Es ist eine neue Verbindung zwischen uns—eine andere als jene, die wir einst einmal besaßen, nicht länger geschmiedet in den Gluten der Hölle, die wir durchlitten, und stattdessen beschieden im Schein der strahlenden Sonne am Horizont, und doch so stark und innig wie eh und je. Sie fühlt sich an wie gerade erst der Anfang.

Und eine Weile später, als sie mir ins Ohr haucht, dass sie mich niemals, jemals loslassen wird…

Dann glaube ich ihr.

x x x

Wir blicken einander in die Augen, eng aneinander gekuschelt oben in meinem Bett. Ist, glaube ich, irgendwann kurz nach elf gestern Abend, so um den Dreh. Ich habe der Zeit nicht besonders viel Beachtung geschenkt mit ihr an meiner Seite. Wir kämpfen beide darum, dass uns die Augen nicht zufallen, auch wenn wir so müde sind wie man menschenmöglich nur sein könnte.

Wir sprechen nicht. Ich fahre ihr so sanft ich nur kann mit den Fingern durchs Haar, spiele weltvergessen mit ihrer einen blauen Strähne und lausche dabei ihren immer weicher werdenden Atemzügen. Die Rückseite ihrer Hand streichelt mir warm die Wange in langsamer, verträumt schwärmerischer Liebkosung.

Ich würde auf der Stelle alles noch einmal ganz genauso von Vorne machen, nur um am Ende wieder in exakt diesem Augenblick landen zu dürfen.

Unsere Körper verlagern sich im Einklang, lehnen sich hingebungsvoll einander entgegen und trunken vor Liebe. Sie überkommt uns so natürlich wie ein Herzschlag, als wir uns küssen. Ich könnte ein ganzes Lebensalter genau hier verbringen, genau jetzt, an ihrer Seite. Sie schmeckt besser denn jede Erinnerung, süßer denn jedes Versprechen.

Unsere Lippen trennen sich, doch sie verweilen keinen hauchbreit voneinander entfernt. Sie atmet mich ein, auf dieselbe Weise wie sie es früher tat. Wie sie es noch unzählige Male tun wird in unserer gemeinsamen Zukunft. Unsere Häupter lehnen aneinander, Stirn an Stirn, wir rauben einander den Atem in geteiltem Vor und Zurück dieses alchemischen Augenblickes. Geteilt und minzig, genau wie unsere gemeinsame Zahnbürste, weil sie ihre mal wieder Zuhause vergessen hat.

„Also… Max?"

„Mh?"

„Wie soll es von hier aus weitergehen mit uns?"

Ich hatte bereits versucht, Pläne in meinem Kopf zurechtzulegen, doch wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung. Wenigstens diesen Durchgang sollten wir aber eine gescheite Schulausbildung abschließen, schon alleine aus Prinzip. Meine Eltern spielen noch immer eine wichtige Rolle, verletzlich und hoffnungsvoll für ihre harmlose und unschuldige junge Tochter. Arcadia Bays Untergang droht noch immer in einer nicht mehr ganz so entfernten Zukunft. Eine Welt voll mit superkräftigen Knallköpfen wird früher oder später bestimmt so ihre Aufmerksamkeit erfordern, sobald die Zeit dafür kommt. Ich dürfte theoretisch noch immer nicht legal Auto fahren.

Im Augenblick ist mein Herz so sehr erfüllt von Wonne und Lebenslust, ich kann mich selbst beim besten Willen nicht einmal die Bohne dafür interessieren. Stattdessen schenke ich ihr das süßeste Lächeln, das ich auf meine Lippen zu zaubern imstande bin.

„Es geht weiter mit was zur Hölle auch immer wir lustig sind, meine Sonne."

Ihr breites Grinsen strahlt mir ungebrochen entgegen, leuchtend und voller Hoffnung. Oh meine wunderschöne Chloe…

Ich bin nicht besorgt über die Zukunft. Wir werden uns schon rechtzeitig etwas ausdenken—und wenn nicht… dann können wir auch immer wieder genauso gut zurückgehen und es noch einmal versuchen. Wir werden den richtigen Weg finden.

Gemeinsam.


	15. Zukünftige

Epilog: Forget the Horror here

Kapitel 15: Zukünftige

Meine Schritte sind weich und feucht auf der kalten, laubbedeckten Erde, als ich meinen Weg bahne entlang einzelner karger Bäume und hüfthoch verwahrloster Sträucher. Dieser Ort ist mir wohlvertraut, der Pfad einer, welchen ich zuvor schon beschritt. Ein sternenloser Himmel dräut über mir. Eine einzige, gewaltige Sturmfront, in eifriger Erwartung, ihre allesverschlingende Endzeitflut zu entfesseln.

In der Ferne rumort ein monoton dröhnendes Donnern, nicht unähnlich dem von eintausend Düsentriebwerken in der Distanz. Nicht ein Blatt rührt sich in dieser düster grollenden Totenstille.

Ich bewege mich hinauf auf die Klippe, mein Blick schweift über die finstere Aussicht unter mir: Arcadia Bay, tot in der Schwärze der Nacht. Anstelle des Leuchtturms auf dem Kliff uns gegenüber, auf der anderen Seite der Bucht, thronen dort nur noch die kümmerlichen Überreste seiner einstigen Pracht auf dem nackten Felsen. Nur wenige Schiffe liegen auf Grund gelaufen im Hafen vor Anker, nun da sich das Wasser kilometerweit in den für gewöhnlich friedlichen Pazifik hinaus zurückgezogen hat.

Doch heute, dort draußen, in dieser dunkel drohenden Distanz, eine Präsenz. Ein Ungeheuer von meiner Hand krümmt den Horizont in einer Weise, die nicht aus dieser Welt stammt. Ein Kaventsmann erhebt aus den schwarzen Tiefen der windstillen See, schwillt an zu einer turmhoch aufragenden Wölbung, nähert sich gleich einem herannahenden Güterzug, unaufhaltsam. Deshalb sind wir hergekommen. Um zu sehen, wie es geschieht.

Chloe tritt an meine Seite, stets bei mir, wo sie hingehört, immer da für mich, wenn ich sie brauche. Sie nimmt meine Hand, denn es existiert keine Last, die ihr jemals zu schwer wäre, sie mit mir gemeinsam zu ertragen.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest endlich aufhören, dich so sehr selbst zu quälen damit. Du musst es dir nicht noch einmal ansehen, Max."

„Doch. Ich muss."

Eine Wand aus Wasser, hoch wie ein Berg; der Leviathan erwächst aus den Wellen, donnernd und fluchend mit weit aufragendem Schlund, gekommen, über die Küste hereinzubrechen, sie auf seinem Pfad nichts als dem Meeresboden gleichzumachen und nun auch meine verbleibende Schuld bis auf den Rest zu tilgen.

„Du kommst ständig wieder hier her, als wäre es deine verdammte Schuld."

„Ist sie das nicht? Ich hatte die Wahl, sie aufzuhalten."

„Und dann was, sterben? _Mich_ sterben lassen? Es war doch überhaupt keine richtige Entscheidung. Hör doch endlich auf, dich selbst deswegen umzubringen." Sie schließt mich fest in ihre Arme. „Wir haben wirklich alles getan, was in unserer Macht stand, hier gibt es sonst nichts mehr. Das ist hoffentlich das letzte Mal."

„Das ist es. Danke, Chloe."

„Wofür? Wir haben doch nur unsere Pflicht getan."

„Du warst es, die mich bei Verstand gehalten hat über all diese Jahre."

Sie schnaubt. „Halbwegs bei Verstand…"

Unsere Hände schmiegen sich gegen meine Brust, wir beobachten den Ozean, wie er diese seelenlose Hülle Arcadia Bays, die einst unsere Heimat war, rest- und rücksichtslos mit sich in die Untiefen reißt. Wir beobachten die Nacht hindurch, bis dass sich eine früher einmal nahezu unverhoffte Morgendämmerung jenseits der Berge ankündigt mit ihrem ersten, gold-gleißenden Licht.

Schlussendlich zieht sie ich weg von der Klippe.

„Zeit nachhause zu gehen, Max."

„Was? Nein, es gibt noch immer so viel Arbeit zu erledigen, wir haben doch nicht einmal die—"

„Entschuldigung, aber klang das vielleicht wie ein Vorschlag für dich? Ich frage nicht, ich weise an. Du wirst mich dich mit nachhause nehmen lassen und dich dort mit deinem Allerwertesten für ein Nickerchen aufs Sofa pflanzen, weil Bongo 'nen Schlafplatz in deinem Schoß braucht, während ich uns dreien heute was extraleckeres zu Abend zaubere."

Meine missbilligende Miene verraucht in dem Augenblick, da von ihren Zauberkünsten die Rede ist. „Wie extralecker genau?"

„Super- _mega_ extralecker, wirst schon sehen… Also komm, auf geht's, dieses gottverlassene Dreckskaff wird uns schon nicht davonlaufen. Ich weiß doch, wie du immer wirst, und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich hier schon wieder halb zu Tode ackerst."

„Pff, als wäre ich da die Einzige. Warst doch selbst keinen Deut besser damals bei Sams Prüfung, bis wir sie endlich hingekriegt hatten."

Ihr entgeht ein bitteres Lachen. „Dieses Mädel ist doch sowas von irre. Ich werde ausrasten, sollte sie noch einmal meinen, die tickende Zeitbombe spielen zu müssen."

„Sei nicht so hart mit ihr, sie konnte doch selbst nichts dafür. Wenn jemand Schuld hatte, dann ja wohl Kristine und ihre kleinlichen Ränkespielchen. Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie uns das Leben manchmal so schwermachen muss."

„Ähm, Max, ich will ja nicht die Spielverderberin sein—und ich weiß, sie haben es nicht anders verdient und all das—aber vielleicht hängt es mit dieser Sache zusammen, als du ihre Eltern umgebracht hast?"

Ich presse meine Lippen zur schmalen Linie. „Danke für die Erinnerung, das hatte ich ja beinahe schon wieder vergessen."

„Keine Ursache. Also los jetzt, Baby." Sie gibt mir einen beiläufigen Klaps achtern und bricht auf in Richtung Pfad die Klippe hinab. „Kann's gar nicht erwarten, endlich unter die Dusche zu kommen."

Ich verharre felsenfest an Ort und Stelle, verschränkte Arme, entschieden unnachgiebiger Blick. Wo kommt sie mir davon, mich so einfach herumzukommandieren?

„Mach ein Bad daraus und wir sind im Geschäft."

Sie sieht zurück, dieser diabolische Funke der Lebenskraft, den ich so sehr an ihr vergöttere, blitzt einmal mehr auf in ihren Augen. „Wir waren zwar nicht in einer Verhandlung, aber ich denke…" Sie blickt demonstrativ an mir herunter und grinst. „Dafür könnte ich mich erwärmen."

Ob ihres Frevels hinreichend beschwichtigt folge ich ihr also nach, während sie schon die günstigste Stelle sucht. Sie wandert ein wenig umher, Augen auf halb acht, so als lauschte sie nach dem Wind, sie zu leiten.

Sie kommt zum Stehen neben einem alten, verkrüppelten Baum, der mit einem säulenartigen, von Wind und Wetter erodierten Felsen verwachsen scheint. „Hier drüben. Ist 'ne gute Stelle. Von mir aus kann's losgehen."

„Vergiss nicht, sie richtig zu verankern."

„Zum Teufel nochmal, willst du mir das echt auf _ewig_ nachtragen?"

„Oh, _entschuldige_ , dass mir heute nicht danach ist, in den Weltraum hinausgesogen zu werden."

„Jetzt übertreib doch nicht, es war nicht mal ansatzweise so schlimm, ich hab' sie doch sofort wieder dichtgemacht!"

„Stimmt, nachdem sie uns die halbe Bude um die Ohren geschleudert hatte. Es wäre mir lieber, das würde sich nicht so bald wiederholen."

Sie verdreht nur die Augen, reicht mir dabei ihre Hand. „Meinetwegen, so schlimm war's nicht…"

Ich nehme sie an. „Ich muss zugeben, du bist schon viel besser geworden damit."

„Uuh, missgönntes Lob, meine allerliebste Sorte." Sie hebt ihre rechte Hand. „Und jetzt Klappe zu, Frau."

„Warte…" Ich reiche flugs nach oben und rücke den Kragen ihrer Bluse zurecht, glätte ihn fein säuberlich aus. Sie sieht wie immer blendend aus in ihrem obercool aufgedonnerten ‚Formeller Punk' Stil; mit ihren Piercings und ihrem flammend roten Undercut, alle beide im starken Kontrast zu Hosenanzug und todschicken Hemden. Sie rockt ihre Kluft wie es niemand sonst außer Chloe je könnte. Ich ergreife die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe und stehle außerdem noch einen Kuss von ihren Lippen. „So, jetzt darfst du."

„Muss schließlich glänzend aussehen für die Kamera, hab' ich Recht?"

„Ein jeder deiner Augenblicke schreit geradezu nach einem Schnappschuss, meine Schönheit."

„Wem sagst du das?"

Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, Chloe Angaffen ist mir nun mal mein allerliebster Zeitvertreib, wird niemals alt. Und Fotos halten ganz einfach länger.

Sie greift erneut aus. Ihre Fingerspitzen ertasten ein übersinnlich verborgenes Geflecht, welches nur sie alleine wahrzunehmen imstande ist. Die auf ihrer Rückhand verewigte Feuerlibelle fängt glühend Flammen.

„Halt dich fest, Baby," warnt sie mich.

„Los, ich bin bereit."

Ihre Hand _taucht_ förmlich ein in die leere Luft vor uns, verschwindet einen Augenblick lang im Raum zwischen der Zeit; schillernde Farben bersten ihren Arm hinauf in einer Explosion aus strahlend leuchtenden Ranken und Linien, die sich so perfekt mit ihrem Armtattoo verweben, als wären sie schon die ganze Zeit über eins gewesen. Eine geballt elektrisierte Ladung durchfährt ihren Körper und erwischt meine Sinne als unangenehmer Schock, doch ich bin sie inzwischen mehr als nur reichlich gewohnt. Knisternde Funken und verkohlte Fetzen der Raumzeit wehen um uns wie schmutzige Schneeflocken oder grauschwarzes Konfetti im selben Moment, da sie ihre Hand aus der Spalte zu befreien beginnt. Der dabei eruptierende Donnerschlag hämmert ein auf meine Trommelfelle und erinnert an eintausend Seiten Papier, die zeitgleich unisono zerreißen.

Chloe bringt ihre Beine noch einmal in Stellung für noch mehr Halt und Zugkraft, zerrt mit aller Stärke und Macht, als wolle sie jenen unsichtbaren Weltvorhang vor sich zu Fall bringen. Der Weg geradeaus eröffnet sich unter stiebenden Funken, sie regnen überall um uns herab. Ihr Arm ist ein flammendes Leuchtfeuer aller Farben des Regenbogens, sowie sie ihr Loch in ein anderes Universum vollendet.

O.K., na gut, genau genommen führt es nur in unser weltentlegenes Winklein am Fuße der Alpen, aber das klingt einfach nicht bei Weitem so cool.

Sie strauchelt kurz, ich stehe ihr sofort zur Seite und halte sie aufrecht. Ihre Brust wallt unter Anstrengung, ihre Schläfe glitzert in Konzentration. Sie blickt vor uns hinein in die Spalte.

„Volltreffer," keucht sie zwischen zwei Atemstößen. „Und gleich auf den ersten Versuch."

Die Spalte macht einen wölbenden Bogen und frisst sich in die nasse Erde vor unseren Füßen, ihre Ränder sprudeln vor Leben unter tanzenden Blitzen und flüssigem Gold. Und wie immer, der Geruch ist dieses eindringlich feucht-verbrannte Etwas, und erinnert mich stets an den von frisch beregnetem Asphalt.

Auf der anderen Seite des Portals lacht uns eine schläfrige Nachmittagssonne entgegen, spiegelt sich in exquisiten, karminroten Dachziegeln über blütenweiß verputztem Mauerwerk. Und über dem schmiedeeisernen Gartentürlein, steter Wächter des Vorgartens, baumelt schwarzgefärbt von Gischt und Gezeiten eine alte, geschwungene Treibholztafel in der lauwarmen Brise. Ein jeder Buchstabe handgeschnitzt in besonnen geduldiger Sorgfalt.

 _Das Haus am Ende der Zeit._

Ihr Anblick wärmt mir jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue das Herz. Es gibt Zeiten, wenn die Nostalgie wieder einmal zuschlägt und ich mir unsere alten Tage auf der Straße und unsere Abenteuer mit Betsy Dreipunktnull schmerzlich zurücksehne, ehe diese wahnwitzige Libellensaga unser ganzes Leben abermals ganz von Neuem in die Scheiße reiten konnte…

…Und dann erinnere ich mich stets wieder daran, wie es _tatsächlich_ war, damals. Ich glaube, mein armer, alter Po wird sich niemals gänzlich erholen vom ewigen Wundhocken.

„Du hattest ja so Recht, meine Sonne." Ich schmuse mich an sie heran und küsse sie von unten am Kiefer, direkt bei ihrem Ohr, wo sie es mag. „Es tut gut, mal wieder für eine Weile nach Hause zu kommen."

Chloe lacht und schlingt einen Arm um meine Hüfte. Die Spalte knistert und prasselt um uns, als wir hindurchschreiten.

Die vergangenen zwölf Jahre verlangten uns so einiges ab, niemals wurde es langweilig, und soweit können wir auch noch lange nicht erkennen, dass in nächster Zeit einmal Ruhe einkehrt in unserem Leben…

* * *

Man sagt, es sei unmöglich, eine perfekte Welt zu erreichen, und dass wir vielleicht besser lernen sollten, alles Menschenmögliche zu geben, um das Beste aus den uns zugespielten Karten zu machen. Man sagt, wir sollten Trauer und Tragödie und Verlust akzeptieren. Und dass wir stets vorwärtsblicken, Verlorenes vergessen und aus Leid und Kummer lernen sollten, auf dass wir stärker aus ihnen erwachsen.

Es ist guter Rat. Viel Weisheit wohnt in diesen Worten. Ich selbst glaubte sie früher einmal.

Menschen, die so etwas behaupten, sind wahrlich keine Zeitreisenden.

Die Frage, welche uns tagein tagaus quält, lautet nicht _Wie viel können wir erreichen mit dem, was wir haben_. Unsere Frage lautet _Wann hören wir auf_. _Wo ziehen wir den Schlussstrich_.

Wir führen unser Leben gemeinsam, Seite an Seite, zuerst und vor alledem. Wir taten alles in unserer Macht Stehende, um für die Menschen Arcadia Bays Sorge zu tragen, es lag in unserer Verantwortlichkeit. Wir trafen Nachsorge für all die Opfer Jeffersons und gingen sicher, dass er in jenem Drecksloch fortvegetiert, wo er auch hingehört. Wir passen gut auf unsere Eltern auf, selbst wenn sie niemals vollends verstehen werden, wer oder was ihre Töchter wurden.

Harmonie in diesem fürchterlichen Durcheinander, dem das große Pantheon nach dem Untergang der Prescotts verfiel? Wir können es nur versuchen. Wir haben ein waschechtes Team an dem Fall dran. Manch einer bereitwilliger als sein Nächster.

Geistesgestörte Verbrecher aufhalten, noch ehe sie überhaupt handeln? Ist mittlerweile schon so etwas wie Routine geworden. Ihren armseligen, kleinen Leben wird keine Träne nachgeweint werden.

Umweltkatastrophen vorbeugen? Beistand leisten bei unvermeidlichen Katastrophen? Wir können so einiges erreichen, nun da wir die richtigen Ansprechpartner kennen.

Wie steht es um Terrorismus?

Wie um die Umverteilung von Vermögen und Reichtum?

Wir könnten bei so ziemlich allem etwas erreichen. Wann hören wir auf?

Wir _könnten_ alles erreichen. Wo ziehen wir den Schlussstrich?

Wo liegt die Grenze zwischen „wir können" und „wir sollten"? Wann wird „vieles tun" zu „genug tun"?

Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist möglich, dass eine solche Grenze nicht einmal existiert. Ich bin jedoch guter Dinge, dass wir es bald herausfinden werden.

Chloe und ich, wir lassen es euch wissen, sobald wir sie erreicht haben…

* * *

 _A/N: Also gut, das war das. Wer noch immer nicht genug hat von Better Then, für den gibt es noch ein offizielles Nachwort in Israels englischer Originalfassung.  
_ _Ihr könnt mich nicht zwingen, diesen Unsinn jetzt auch noch zu übersetzen. Ätsch._


End file.
